Troubles
by Shyn
Summary: Suite d'Absolute Membership : Akihito va faire une rencontre qui décidément le plongera ENCORE dans les problèmes. Surtout d'ordre relationnel avec Asami...
1. Une étrange rencontre

**TROUBLES**

_Version corrigée_

**Notes : **_J'ai omis de préciser que cette Fanfic est la suite d' « Absolute Membership ». Je vous conseille de la lire avant de commencer cette histoire sinon vous risqueriez de ne pas comprendre certains passages. Je m'en suis aperçue au vu de certaines reviews. _

**Prologue – Une étrange rencontre**

Akihito, allongé dans son lit, regardait le plafond pendant que son réveil hurlait à tue-tête. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever et se disait qu'il resterait bien encore quelques minutes à parresser. ''Quelques minutes de plus'' c'était bien le lot de tous ceux qui étaient dans l'obligation de se lever tôt…

Après un long soupir, Akihito s'étira comme un chat paresseux dans les draps. Après toutes ces expériences malencontreuses – voire surtout des plus horribles – il avait fini par réintégrer son appartement. Devoir vivre avec Asami revenait à dire « perdre toute santé physique et morale » ! Bon, il n'était pas très juste dans ses propos, car Asami l'avait tout de même remis sur pieds… pour finalement le mettre sur les rotules tant l'appétit sexuel de ce dernier tenait d'un autre monde. Donc tout compte fait, il n'avait pas tort : c'était une expérience qui l'avait définitivement épuisé…

De plus il se demandait pourquoi le yakuza possédait un appartement, car à partir du moment où ses jambes avaient pu le soutenir un temps soit peu, Asami s'était volatilisé, pfft il n'y avait plus personne ! L'homme d'affaires partait tôt le matin pour ne revenir que très tard dans la nuit. Et lorsqu'il le lui en avait fait la remarque, Asami l'avait accusé d'en être le fautif : il avait déclaré avoir accumulé beaucoup de travail en retard pour s'être occupé de sa convalescence.

Et lui, il avait pris sa réponse comme un reproche, évidemment…

- « … »

Akihito était songeur. Il s'était passé tellement d'événements depuis que Feilong l'avait kidnappé… Tiens, d'ailleurs cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas donné signe de vie celui-là. Et lorsqu'il avait tenté d'en toucher deux mots à Asami, celui-ci lui avait jeté des regards à lui en faire froid dans le dos – qu'il se fût étalé nu sur la glace d'une patinoire aurait eu le même effet. Et bien entendu, aucune réponse ne lui avait chatouillé les oreilles, Asami avait été plus silencieux qu'une tombe.

Akihito émit un rire, ça lui convenait parfaitement ce descriptif : sombre, froid, stoïque, inébranlable… Quoique, froid… cela dépendait du lieu et de la situation.

Le photographe se mit tout à coup à rougir et sentit son cœur battre la chamade.

- « Rah ! »

Enervé de réagir ainsi rien qu'en se rappelant ses nuits passées avec Asami, il se rua hors du lit. Il choppa au passage un tee-shirt et lorsqu'il enfila un premier bras il baissa les yeux sur son bandage qui entourait son torse. Il devrait le changer lui-même à présent… Lorsqu'il était chez le yakuza c'était lui qui s'en chargeait… Et souvent ça se terminait dans un lit, où lui, haletait en sueur !

- « Merde ! Pourquoi faut-il que je pense toujours à ça !! » ragea-t-il alors qu'il sentait un émoi caractéristique se former sous son boxer.

Il jeta son tee-shirt sur le lit et alla ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain qu'il – histoire de faire passer sa mauvaise humeur – referma violemment. De l'eau froide ! A défaut de devoir recourir à d'autres moyens si l'on était pressé, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux en pareille circonstance.

Et la douche lui fit le plus grand bien… Ca calmait certaines sensations plus ou moins inconfortables et… honteuses .

Eh bien oui, il était pressé ! Pressé de rembourser une dette qui s'était – selon Asami – ajoutée à son tableau. Car évidemment, celui-ci avait eu la mémorable idée de payer toutes ses factures pendant ses ''vacances forcées'' en Chine. Il avait même payé ses loyers en retard ! Et maintenant, il était condamné à honorer cette putain de dette !!

Bon d'accord, il avait insisté pour le dédommager, alors qu'Asami, lui, avait suggéré une toute autre forme de remboursement.

- « Et la forme de remboursement je vous la donne dans le mille : dans un lit ! » ragea-t-il de plus belle en se battant pour enfiler son jean qui avait – lui aussi – décidé de lui pourrir la vie.

Bon sang, il n'était pas un prostitué ! Merde ! Il ne lui avait jamais demandé de payer ses dettes !? De plus ce fichu yakuza s'était bien gardé de le lui dire. Et lui, c'était seulement en recevant ses relevés de compte qu'il s'en était aperçu. A bien y réfléchir, il aurait préféré avoir eu affaire à son banquier car maintenant il se sentait encore plus redevable auprès d'Asami ; et il détestait ça ! Il n'avait jamais rien demandé à qui que ce soit ! Et surtout pas à lui !

De toute façon c'était trop tard… Il était inutile de tergiverser. La première chose qu'il devait faire c'était de trouver un scoop ! Ou tout autre chose du moment que ça renflouerait son portefeuille…

Akihito, étant toujours aussi fauché, prit en vitesse un maigre déjeuner puis sortit de son appartement.

Tout d'abord il devait récupérer son appareil photo qu'il avait confié à ses amis avant de suivre la voiture de Feilong jusque dans le parking. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien leur dire pour ne pas leur avoir donné signe de vie durant toutes ces semaines ? Qu'il s'était fait enlever par un chinois mafieux à la tête d'une organisation écoulant de la drogue ? Qu'il s'était fait violer, brutalisé, puis à nouveau violé pour finir avec une balle dans la poitrine et passer sa convalescence dans le lit d'un autre mafieux ?!

Là il était certain qu'il n'aurait plus d'ami… Dans le meilleur des cas ceux-ci feraient tout pour l'éviter… Ou dans le pire, ils l'enverraient directement à l'asile !

Il avait donc décidé que la meilleure chose à dire était… En fait il n'en avait aucune idée, de plus il détestait devoir mentir. Mais là, il n'avait pas le choix.

Mais le pire... C'était d'avoir vu sur son portable le nombre impressionnant de messages que lui avaient laissé ses parents, et la plus part provenaient surtout de SA MERE… Et là, c'était une autre paire de manche…

- « Aie ! »

Trop préoccupé par ses pensées, Akihito venait de percuter quelque chose qui l'étala sur l'asphalte.

- « Putain, c'est quoi encore !? » maugréa-t-il entre ses dents en se frottant la tête.

- « Je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais… » fit une belle voix grave.

Akihito leva les yeux, sa main toujours posée sur la tête, et papillonna des paupières dans un air ahuri. Des excuses ??! Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas entendues, il en avait même oublié le sens.

- « Vous allez bien ?... » fit la voix qui laissa place à un jeune homme qui lui tendait une main pour l'aider à se relever.

- « Euh… Oui, ça va… »

Akihito mit quelques secondes à réagir. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez cet homme…

Puis retrouvant ses esprits, il rigola et prit la main tendue :

- « En fait c'est moi qui n'ai pas fait attention, ça m'arrive tout le temps, une vraie tête en l'air ! Une certaine personne n'arrête pas de me le dire ! Ha ! Ha ! »

Le jeune homme ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il lui racontait tout ça, lui adressa tout de même un sourire aimable.

- « Bien, tant mieux… J'aurais été désolé de vous avoir fait mal. »

- « Bah, j'ai connu pire… » répondit Akihito en pensant que s'il savait, lui aussi l'enverrait _presto_ dans un asile.

- « Ah ! Je connais ça aussi… Mais je suis désolé je dois y aller, je suis déjà en retard. » s'excusa le jeune homme en souriant.

- « Oui bien sûr ! Au revoir, et merci de m'avoir aidé à me relever, j'avais oublié ce que c'était l'amabilité d'une personne ! »

En fait il avait plutôt pris l'habitude qu'on le tabasse ou qu'on le viole. Ah, et la dernière nouveauté sortie c'était qu'on lui écrase le torax avec un pied pour le plaquer au sol histoire de le mettre un peu plus bas que terre – au cas où ça ne suffisait pas –.

Le jeune homme le regardait d'un air intrigué, mais toujours avec le sourire aux lèvres. « Monsieur sourire, » c'était le surnom qu'Akihito lui aurait donné s'il avait été son ami.

- « Je dois vraiment y aller, et encore désolé de vous avoir bousculé. » fit l'homme en s'inclinant respectueusement avant de poursuivre son chemin d'un pas rapide.

Akihito en fit de même tout en se demandant ce qui lui était bien passé par la tête de raconter sa vie au premier inconnu rencontré. Soudain il s'arrêta et pivota sur lui-même. Il comprit ce qui l'avait intrigué chez cet homme…

Il lui rappelait Asami… En fait on aurait dit son double de dix ans son cadet.

Stupéfiant !

Mais au moins, lui, avait le mérite d'être plus courtois, et il n'était pas affublé d'un costume trois pièces où quelques fois se lovait gentiment un neuf millimètres… Pas comme l'autre pervers !

Akihito se remit à rire et reprit sa route, tout guilleret…


	2. Susceptible !

**TROUBLES**

**Susceptible ! – Ch.01**

_Version corrigée_

Akihito arriva aux pieds de l'immeuble dans lequel habitait son ami Kou. Il avait les mains moites et son estomac semblait se préparer à un concours d'agilité du plus beau nœud marin – et Dieu sait qu'il y en avait –. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé quoi leur dire et il se demandait bien ce qu'il faisait là ! Il était sur le point de taper à la porte, quand il se dit subitement qu'il ferait mieux de rebrousser chemin. Bon sang ! Il allait bien trouver une idée tout de même ! Mais la porte s'ouvrit comme par enchantement et il se retrouva tiré par le bras dans l'appartement de son ami !

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à sa bonne étoile, mais apparemment celle-ci lui en voulait… « Démerde-toi ! » lui disait-elle.

Donc il se démerda…

Et il ne réussit pas à mentir à ses deux amis… De toute façon il n'avait rien trouvé de cohérent à dire : Vacances, boulot ou stage, n'excusaient en rien le fait de ne pas avoir téléphoné. De plus il était un piètre menteur, il avait l'impression que tout se lisait sur son visage. Il avait bien tenté à de nombreuses reprises d'utiliser ce subterfuge devant Asami, mais celui-ci le démasquait aussi sec – une vraie plaie ce yakuza –. Alors il décida de leur raconter ''une partie'' de ses mésaventures : ne pas tout dévoiler ne voulait pas obligatoirement dire mentir ! Et ainsi il se sentirait plus léger et sa conscience s'en trouverait soulagée…

Il leur raconta alors qu'il fut effectivement séquestré par Feilong pour servir de monnaie d'échange contre quelque chose dont il ignorait totalement la nature – Gros mensonge –.

- « Mais ce Feilong, il est dans quoi exactement ? » demanda Kou qui déposait des canettes de soda sur la table basse. « Il nous a paru louche ce type… »

- « Ouais, surtout avec sa gueule de nana, on a même pensé que c'était un mannequin ! » surenchérit Takato tout en s'esclaffant.

Il était bien plus qu'un type louche pensa le photographe. Heureusement que ses amis n'avaient pas eu la ''joie'' d'expérimenter le côté singulier, pour ne pas dire vicieux, du mafieux...

- « Oui, un type étrange, hein !? » déclara Akihito en diluant rapidement son malaise dans une gorgée de soda.

- « Mais… Et l'autre gars, c'était qui ? Tu dois certainement le connaître pour qu'il ait voulu t'échanger contre cette ''chose''. »

Akihito commençait à perdre pieds, il savait que Kou n'était pas comme Takato. D'ailleurs ce dernier ne se préoccupait pas de ce genre de détails, il ne voyait que les côtés superficiels des choses – et ça arrangeait bien son affaire – quant à Kou…

- « Ecoutez les gars, il vaudrait mieux pour vous ne pas en savoir plus… » fit-il dans un rire nerveux. « Je ne veux pas que vous soyez impliqués comme la dernière fois… Je m'en suis énormément voulu… »

- « T'inquiète ! » le coupa Takato en l'empoignant par le coup. « Et puis on a super bien bouffé, n'est-ce pas Kou !? Et à l'œil en plus ! Ha ! Ha ! »

Kou ne répondit pas, il se contenta de sourire d'un air entendu. Il se doutait bien qu'Akihito ne disait pas toute la vérité, mais si celui-ci n'éprouvait pas le désir de tout leur raconter, ils devaient respecter son choix. Mais en regardant son ami il devinait qu'il avait dû probablement souffrir de cette captivité, même s'il prétendait le contraire. Il connaissait bien Akihito, et il remarqua que quelque chose en lui avait changé : il avait perdu cette étincelle d'insouciance dans le regard… Akihito se mettait toujours dans des histoires pas possibles, et ça l'inquiétait…

- « Hey ! Maintenant que j'y pense… Ce ne serait pas ce type de l'autre fois que tu as harcelé au téléphone le jour de l'an !? » demanda tout à coup Takato d'un air innocent sans savoir qu'il avait touché dans le mille.

Akihito qui était en train de boire, manqua de s'étouffer et recracha une partie de sa boisson par le nez. « Bon sang ! » se dit-il au bord de l'évanouissement tout en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à celui-là d'avoir subitement une étincelle de lucidité !?

- « Hey Akihito, ça va ? » fit Kou en lui tapant dans le dos.

- « Ca… Ca va, j'ai juste avalé de travers, ça va passer… » « _Par pitié Kou, arrête de me taper dans le dos !... _» se lamenta intérieurement le photographe. Mais c'est vrai que son ami ne savait pas qu'il était blessé, c'était aussi un détail qu'il avait volontairement omis de préciser.

- « Mouais, je vois ça… »

- « Tu sais, ce type habillé tout en noir avec une allure super classe arrivé en BMW… » reprit Takato avec insistance en donnant des coups de coude à Kou comme pour lui dire : « hey, tu t'souviens ?! »

- « Takato… Cesse de dire des conneries, ça na rien à voir ! » rigola le photographe pour noyer le poisson. Aah noon ! Ainsi ses amis connaissaient Asami !! Merde-eeuh !… Comme cette nuit là il était complètement dans les vapes, il n'était pas sûr qu'ils l'aient vu, et dans le pire des cas il avait prié le ciel pour que : soit le yakuza se fût miraculeusement transformé en homme invisible ; ou bien soit avec le temps, ses amis seraient devenus amnésique… Et bien non ! Pourquoi le ciel lui viendrait en aide d'ailleurs ?!... « Bon les gars, je dois vous laisser, j'ai un truc urgent à faire… » fit-il avec empressement.

- « Ouais comme la dernière fois avant que tu ne disparaisses ! » se moqua Takato en lui jetant une œillade.

- « Takato ! Je vais t'en coller une si tu ne t'arrêtes pas ! » rugit en plaisantant Akihito en lui enfouissant la tête dans le canapé.

Et tous se mirent à rire ensemble en se jetant sur le photographe comme pour lui montrer leur joie de l'avoir enfin retrouvé sain et sauf.

- « Aah… C'est bon de vous retrouver… » fit Akihito en se rasseyant sur le canapé dans un soupir de soulagement.

- « Fais attention à toi désormais, et évite de te mettre dans de sales draps, comme à ton habitude… »

- « Oui… Je vais essayer ! » répondit le photographe en se frottant la tête. « Je crois que j'ai compris cette fois… »

- « Ouais, et bien moi je n'en suis pas si sûr ! » rétorqua Takato en lui mettant une tape sur la tête. « Hey ! Mais c'est quoi ce tatouage sur ta main ? Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre de truc ! C'est quoi, un serpent ? »

Le photographe n'en pouvait plus. Il avait envie de disparaît à l'autre bout de la Terre ! Lui qui pensait que le plus dur à convaincre aurait été Kou… Mais non, il fallait que ce soit cet étourdi qui lui donne du fil à retordre.

- « Ah ça !? Euh, c'est… j'ai fait cette connerie pendant une soirée un peu trop arrosée ! » finit-il par dire dans un autre rire nerveux pour tenter de dissimuler son Deuxième gros mensonges. « Stupide hein !? »

_« Dzz… dzz… » _Soudain la sonnerie de son portable sonna : « Ouf, sauvé par le gong ! »

- « Oui… C'est lui-même… »

Alors que son ami conversait avec son interlocuteur, Kou nota le regard tendu de celui-ci en train de fixer son tatouage. Même sous l'emprise de l'alcool, Akihito n'aurait pas eu la sottise de faire une telle chose… Il espérait qu'un jour son ami lui confierait tout. Car il se doutait bien que sa mésaventure en Chine était beaucoup plus dramatique qu'il ne le disait…

- « Je dois vous laisser… » fit Akihito en fermant son portable les yeux brillants d'espoir. « Une agence m'a contactée pour prendre des clichés d'un cocktail organisé après la représentation d'une scène de Kabuki (1). Il y aura du beau gratin d'après les informations ! Et si les photos sont réussies, ça se terminera peut-être par une embauche ! »

En fait il songeait surtout à rembourser sa dette envers Asami le plus rapidement possible ! Et pour ça, il lui fallait un travail stable – et surtout durable ! – Et puis bien payé aussi… Quoique là, il ne fallait pas trop rêver !

Il prit donc son sac contenant ses appareils photos et remercia ses amis… Il espérait que son histoire ait été suffisamment convaincante… Même si elle était aussi floue et improbable que les photos prisent du monstre du Loch Ness !

oOOo

Il était aux alentours de 20 heures… Heure à laquelle se terminent généralement les représentations de la journée.

Les spectateurs, sortis du théâtre Kabukiza (2), commençaient à affluer dans le Royal Park Hotel, lieu où se déroulait le fameux cocktail. Akihito, vêtu pour l'occasion en costume cravate, attendait déjà depuis un bon moment. Il ne voulait surtout pas manquer l'arrivée de son gagne-pain ! Il avait eu donc le temps de détailler le gigantesque hall d'entrée où s'ouvrait un deuxième étage qui le surplombait comme une sorte d'amphithéâtre. Des plantes ruisselaient de toutes parts, autant du second étage que dans les pots savamment répartis au rez-de-chaussée. Le tout était d'une écoeurante rutilance… Rien que le comptoir de réception aurait suffi à payer son loyer pour l'année complète !

La première vague d'invités arriva paresseusement sous les flashs de l'appareil photo qui les mitraillait. Et ceux-ci firent de grands sourires pleins de miel. Akihito aurait pu croire que ces sourires lui étaient destinés, mais lorsque les flashs ne fusaient plus, les visages aimables devinrent méprisants voir totalement indifférents ! « C'est ça… » se dit Akihito, « Ignorez-moi autant que vous le voulez ! Mais moi je sais que si nous n'étions pas là à vous tirer le portrait, vous ne seriez pas placardés dans les magazines ! Et adieu la popularité ! »

Akihito ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi venimeux. Depuis sa rencontre avec Asami qui l'avait aussitôt catapulté dans les pires ennuis, il éprouvait une certaine animosité envers le beau monde… « Le beau monde… » pouffa Akihito, quand on sait de quoi il en retourne… Ils sont là à se faire des courbettes s'étiquetant d'honnêteté et de bienséance, alors qu'ils ne sont en fait que des porcs parés de diamants écrasant sans aucun remords l'honnête travailleur qu'il était – là il songeait plus à Arbatov et Feilong – Asami c'était une tout autre affaire, lui, c'était plus avec le poids de son corps qu'il désirait l'écraser…

- « Que faites-vous à rêvasser ? » le réprimanda l'organisateur du cocktail. « Dépêchez-vous de faire votre travail ! On ne vous paie pas pour vous croiser les bras ! »

Akihito se raidit quand il entendit avec quel dédain l'homme lui avait adressé la parole ! « Con-nard. » Ce n'était pas très joli de jurer ainsi, mais ça lui faisait un bien fou ! De plus, il n'avait pas les bras croisés !!

Il regarda ensuite le banquet qui dégoulinait de victuailles des plus savoureuse… Lui qui n'avait rien avalé depuis son maigre petit déjeuner du matin, de voir toute cette boustifaille étalée sur la table lui tordait l'estomac… Il crevait de faim ! Et pour couronner le tout, il devait en plus photographier ces noblaillons en train de s'empiffrer ! Il se disait qu'il avait vraiment une vie de merd…

- « Monsieur Takaba ? » fit une voix derrière lui qui le fit sursauter.

- « Ou-oui ? »

- « Il y a une personne qui aimerait être photographiée en privé. Elle m'a demandé de vous accompagner dans ses appartements. »

- « Mais, je suis déjà… »

- « Naturellement cette personne se montrerait très généreuse… »

Oui, et bien, il n'aimait particulièrement le genre « Se montrerait Très généreuse. » ça impliquait beaucoup trop de choses ! Et pas toujours des plus catholiques ! Depuis, il avait appris à se méfier.

- « Je suis désolé. Dites à cette personne que je ne suis pas payé pour prendre des clichés en privé ! »

L'homme de service le considéra d'un air scandalisé : on ne refusait pas un service que leur prestigieuse clientèle revendiquait !

Soudain, le téléphone portable, logé dans une des poches de la veste de l'homme, sonna. Il décrocha, alors que le photographe tournait les talons pour se remettre à son travail.

- « Monsieur Takaba ! »

Akihito se retourna pour voir l'homme de service lui tendre son portable.

- « Cette personne aimerait vous parler… »

- « Hein ?... »

Il tendit la main vers le cellulaire… Après tout, il n'y avait rien de dangereux à cela…

- « … Oui ? »

- « Monsieur, Takaba… » fit une voix fluette et féminine. « Je comprends tout à fait votre réticence, mais… Excusez-moi, je n'aime pas les grandes mondanités, c'est pour cette raison que je vous demande de venir dans mes appartements… Je… Je ne suis pas à l'aise dans ces soirées. Vous comprenez… »

Oh que oui, il comprenait. Lui-même ressentait ce genre de malaise, surtout lorsque tous ces notables le regardaient comme un insecte… Soudain Akihito posa une main sur le col de sa chemise. Une chose l'intriguait. Au moment où il avait refusé l'offre, le portable de l'homme s'était mis à sonner. C'était comme si on lui avait placé un micro dans ses vêtements. Et là ce n'était pas de la paranoïa, car il avait déjà expérimenté le problème avec ce crétin d'inspecteur Imamiya ! (3) De plus, depuis qu'il était arrivé dans l'hôtel il avait la sensation désagréable qu'on surveillait le moindre de ses gestes…

- « Monsieur Takaba, vous m'écoutez ?... » demanda d'une voix douce son interlocutrice.

- « O-oui, je vous écoute… »

- « Je disais que c'était un travail un peu particulier. J'aimerais vraiment que vous acceptiez. Je dois préparer un book pour un entretien dans une agence de mannequinnat et je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de prendre de clichés… Cela c'est fait si rapidement, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir cette entrevue demain après-midi…»

- « Je comprends… Mais je ne pourrais pas développer les photos pour demain, j'ai beaucoup trop de travail, alors… »

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, mon agent les portera dans un labo. S'il vous plaît Monsieur Takaba… »

- « Très bien, » fit-il un peu à contrecœur. « Je viendrais vous photographier. »

- « Merci monsieur Takaba. Vous êtes vraiment généreux, et bien entendu je vous dédommagerai pour le dérangement occasionné. »

- « Bien, merci… Je serais ravi de vous rendre ce service. » Surtout si elle comptait le payer se dit-il. Ce n'était pas qu'il était porté sur l'argent, mais il avait des dettes à honorer…

- « Je vous vois tout de suite alors… » reprit la jeune femme d'une voix enjouée avant de raccrocher.

Akihito, accompagné de l'homme de service, prit l'ascenseur qui le mena au dernier étage de l'hôtel.

Un mannequin… Après tout, ce travail ne devrait pas être une corvée, surtout si la jeune femme était jolie… Finalement le jeune homme ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté. Gagner une somme d'argent sûrement conséquente pour – aussi – le plaisir des yeux… Cette soirée s'annonçait définitivement positive ! Et c'était assez rare qu'il ait autant de chance, alors ce n'était pas le moment de faire la fine bouche…

Il traversa le long corridor dont les murs étaient tapissés de velours rose. Les appliques murales ainsi que les poignées de porte étaient dorées à l'or fin et rehaussées d'éclats de nacre. « A en vomir. » se dit Akihito alors qu'il arpentait le couloir son sac pendu à l'épaule.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la dernière porte et l'homme de service frappa deux coups discrets. Il n'attendit pas la réponse de la jeune femme et ouvrit la porte tout en faisant entrer le photographe. Akihito était plutôt perplexe quant à l'attitude de l'homme. N'était-il pas dans les rudiments de la politesse d'attendre que l'on nous autorise à pénétrer dans un lieu !? Et lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir l'homme de service, celui-ci referma discrètement la porte derrière lui. De plus en plus étrange… Akihito n'était plus vraiment rassuré…

« Quel idiot… » se dit-il dans un demi sourire, pourquoi devait-il avoir peur ? Tous ses déboires passés avaient fini par le rendre psychotique !

Il s'engagea alors dans une pièce qui devait faire le double de son appartement. Mais l'intérieur ne ressemblait pas à l'espèce de bonbonnière qu'il venait de traverser, il était clair et d'une grande sobriété. « Très zen ! » se dit Akihito. Des panneaux d'acajou verticaux étaient plaqués contre les murs à intervalle régulier et s'étiraient jusqu'au plafond, tandis que d'immenses bambous judicieusement positionnés devant, en cassaient l'austérité. Il y avait aussi une large table basse au raz du sol où y étaient déposé des pierres plates émoussées… Magnifique ! C'était sans conteste plus à son goût. Il tourna ensuite son regard au fond de la pièce où trônait un mini bar, ainsi qu'un homme installé dans un fauteuil, jambes croisées…

Tenant un verre de whisky d'une main… dans l'autre un journal… une cigarette… entre les lèvres… … …

- « Asami !! » s'écria tout à coup Akihito médusé de voir le yakuza le fixer de ses prunelles cuivrées.

Le photographe, complètement hébété, resta planté bouche bée au milieu du salon, pendant qu'Asami le regardait les yeux brillants de convoitise – ou de satisfaction pour l'avoir entraîné une nouvelle fois dans un traquenard –. Peu importe la raison, celui-ci avait l'air ravi en notant la mine déconfite de son jouet préféré. Cela faisait à peu près trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le voir. Il avait dû rattraper tout le retard accumulé dans son travail pour s'être occupé de la convalescence du photographe, et cette attente commençait un peu trop à s'éterniser…

Il avait donc minutieusement préparé une mise en scène pour attirer sa proie entre ses griffes. Connaissant bien Akihito, le piège n'était pas difficile à trouver – aussi aisé que d'appâter une souris avec un morceau de gruyère – et le gruyère s'était justement avéré être le soi-disant mannequin. Akihito n'avait pas eu totalement tort lorsqu'il avait eu l'impression d'être surveillé. Car du second étage, Asami accoudé à la balustrade s'était incontestablement amusé de voir sa petite souris s'affairer scrupuleusement dans son travail… Et elle était si dévouée à sa tâche, qu'il dut téléphoner à l'homme de service pour lui passer ''le morceau de fromage'' qui servait d'appât… Ensuite il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre patiemment que la souris pointe le bout de son nez dans l'appartement qu'il avait loué spécialement pour ce rendez-vous nocturne…

Et lorsqu'elle fut enfin arrivée, celle-ci ne s'aperçut pas qu'un yakuza, assis tranquillement dans un fauteuil au fond de la pièce, la regardait détailler la décoration de la chambre… Bien trop imprudente la souris…

- « Cela faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu… » fit Asami un sourire en coin en prenant sa cigarette entre deux doigts.

- « Ce… C'était toi toute cette mascarade ?? » s'empourpra Akihito rageant de s'être encore fait manipulé. « Et la fille que j'ai eu tout à l'heure au téléphone… »

- « Elle est repartie tranquillement chez elle gratifiée d'un supplément de salaire… » déclara flegmatique Asami en pliant son journal.

- « Tu… Tu… » balbutia le pauvre Akihito qui ne savait plus quoi répondre face au stoïcisme du yakuza. « Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer au chat et à la souris avec toi, j'ai du travail, moi ! »

Sur cette remarque qui tombait à point nommé Asami ricana :

- « C'est drôle que tu dises ça… »

- « Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle !? Ca te fait rire que je dise que j'ai un travail, c'est ça !? » rétorqua Akihito au bord de la crise de nerf. Il le prenait pour un incapable ou quoi !?

- « Et à ce propos… Comment se portent tes finances ?... »

- « Justement, elles se porteraient mieux si tu ne me faisais pas perdre mon temps ! »

Là il était super énervé ! Hors de question qu'il se fasse mener par le bout du nez cette fois ! De plus, lui qui pensait rentrer chez lui son porte-monnaie enrichi d'une coquette rétribution… Adieu ses grands espoirs ! Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à retrouver ces aristos qui devaient encore se remplir la panse ! Même s'il avait suffisamment de photos à montrer à son hypothétique employeur. Ce qu'il voulait par-dessus tout, c'était fuir ce fichu yakuza qui se payait encore sa tête !

- « Je m'en vais ! » déclara-t-il en tournant vivement les talons.

Il était sur le point de quitter la pièce sous l'impassibilité du yakuza qui le regardait faire, lorsqu'il se retourna subitement.

- « Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! J'aurais dû écouter ma première impression. J'en étais sûr que c'était un piège ! » grogna-t-il entre ses dents en tapant du pied sur le sol.

- « C'est bien Akihito, tu deviens prudent… » fit Asami en se levant finalement de son fauteuil. « Mais pas assez lorsqu'il s'agit d'une femme, apparemment… » Il se dirigea ensuite vers le photographe, qui lui, fit un pas en arrière devinant ce qui allait bientôt se produire. « Et ça, » reprit Asami en lui agrippant le poignet alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à prendre ses jambes à son coup. « Cela mérite une petite punition… »

- « Hey, arrête ! » protesta Akihito qui se débattait autant qu'il le pouvait pour s'extirper des bras d'un yakuza qui venait de le plaquer contre son torse. « Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ne me dis pas tu es allé voir cette scène de Kabuki !? »

- « Non. J'avais un rendez-vous d'affaire… »

- « Dans un hôtel !? »

- « Non… L'hôtel est pour mon second rendez-vous… » fit Asami un sourire aux lèvres.

- « Ah oui… Et à quel genre de rendez-vous fais-tu allusion !? » demanda-t-il méfiant tout en repoussant des mains qui commençaient à soulever sa chemise.

- « Le genre qui va me faire entendre tes gémissements… »

Et Asami se pencha et glissa ses lèvres dans le cou du photographe. Son souffle chaud contre l'oreille du jeune homme ne manqua pas de provoquer sur celui-ci un frisson d'excitation. C'était mal parti pour Akihito. Comment pouvait-il résister aux caresses de l'homme alors qu'il avait secrètement eu envie de le voir… Il s'était même lamenté qu'Asami se désintéresse de lui pendant ces trois dernières semaines. Une fois qu'il avait quitté son appartement, pfft, plus personne ! Pas même un coup de fil !

- « Asami. Arrête ! Je dois vraiment retourner travailler, » dit-il sans vraiment de conviction. « Lâche-moi… Ce boulot est super important pour moi, »

- « Tu as pris assez de photos… » fit Asami d'une voix sucrée alors qu'il dénouait lentement la cravate de sa propriété. « Et si c'est la perspective d'avoir perdu un supplément de cachet qui te chagrine, je te paierai si tu le souhaites, alors ne te préoccupes plus de ça… »

Asami glissa ensuite une main sous la chemise qui n'avait opposée aucune résistance.

Mais malgré la sensation des mains chaudes caressant son ventre, Akihito se glaça instantanément. Il ressentit comme un coup de poignard lui lacérer l'estomac. Il le paierait ?!... Qu'est-ce que…

Soudain il fit un bond en arrière et s'écarta si violemment du yakuza qu'il en faillit perdre l'équilibre. Quant à Asami, il le regardait un sourcil levé se demandant ce qui lui passait encore par la tête.

- « Salaud… » fulmina Akihito en le fusillant du regard. « Tu me fais envoyer ici juste pour coucher avec moi et me payer ensuite ??… Me prendrais-tu pour une pute !! » cria-t-il subitement les poings fermés.

Asami plissa les paupières. La colère soudaine du photographe l'agaçait profondément. D'autant plus qu'elle n'était nullement fondée…

- « C'est toi qui viens de l'insinuer, pas moi… » dit-il d'un ton calme mais ferme. « Si tu te compares à une pute, comme tu le dis si joliment, c'est que tu dois sans doute en être une… »

Akihito écarquilla les yeux. Il sentit une boule douloureuse lui serrer la gorge. Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Le traiter ainsi, aussi froidement ?... Ses paroles lui faisaient tellement mal… Akihito leva son regard sur le yakuza… Ses lèvres tremblaient et il suffoquait.

- « Co… Comment peux-tu me traiter de pute… » murmura-t-il la voix étranglée par les sanglots qu'il sentait monter.

- « Je ne t'ai pas traiter de cette façon. J'ai seulement dit que si ce mot t'était venu à l'esprit, c'est que toi seul veux te considérer comme tel. Ne me rejette pas la faute. » rétorqua sèchement l'homme d'affaire qui commençait à perdre patience.

- « Ne pas te rejeter la faute !?… » s'exclama Akihito les dents serrées. « Mais c'est justement toi et ta manière de me traiter qui font de moi un prostitué !! » hurla-t-il brusquement. « Je te déteste Asami… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je te hais… »

Ne pouvant plus les retenir, Akihito laissa enfin couler ses larmes sous le regard d'acier d'Asami qui demeurait imperturbable.

Le photographe resta prostré en fixant le sol sur lequel tombaient ses larmes… Il ne pouvait plus parler ni même bouger, il était comme paralysé. Ce qu'avait dit Asami était une blessure pour lui qui avait réalisé qu'il l'aimait. Et il se maudissait à présent… Comment avait-il pu tomber aussi bas ? C'est impossible… Il ne pouvait pas être tombé amoureux d'un homme aussi froid et cruel...

Il se demandait sans cesse quels étaient les sentiments d'Asami à son égard… Et ce soir, il avait eu sa réponse… Il n'était qu'un corps dont le yakuza abusait pour assouvir un désir qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien étancher avec le premier venu… Et à la fin il le paierait pour ce service rendu… N'était-ce pas la condition d'un prostitué ?!...

Aux yeux d'Asami il en était assurément un… Le fait de se servir de son corps quand lui seul en éprouvait le besoin était une évidence.

Maintenant Akihito en était certain…

* * *

(1) _Scène épique du théâtre Japonais traditionnel._

(2) _Le plus populaire théâtre de Tokyo où se déroulent justement les scènes de Kabuki._

(3) _Voir le one shot « Body chase »._


	3. Entre rage et passion

**TROUBLES**

_**Note **: __Changement de noms des deux hommes de main d'Asami._ **Fuzaaki** _(appelé dans ma Fanfic) ne nomme en réalité dans le manga_ **Kirishima Kei**. _Et_ **Jiro** : **Suoh Kazumi**. **Kirishima Kei** _est l'assistant d'Asami (l'homme aux lunettes) et _**Suoh** _est son garde du corps (l'homme baraqué)._

**Entre rage et passion – Chap.02**

- « Tu as fini ton cinéma ? » rétorqua froidement le yakuza en croisant les bras. « Cesse de te donner en spectacle, tu es pitoyable. »

Akihito leva ses yeux voilés par les larmes sur Asami. Celui-ci ne montrait aucune compassion. A quoi pouvait-il bien s'attendre de toute manière venant d'un mafieux ? Il était stupide… Stupide d'avoir pu imaginer qu'il changerait après tout ce qui lui était arrivé… Stupide de penser qu'il pouvait y avoir un cœur sous ce bloc de glace…

- « Je suis peut-être pitoyable… Mais moi je n'impose pas mes penchants en prenant de force un ''gamin'' contre sa volonté. » riposta Akihito qui nota aussitôt l'état de colère évident que ses paroles produisaient sur lui. « Et en cela plusieurs fois… Alors oui, tu fais de moi aux yeux de tout le monde ainsi que des miens, un prostitué !... »

La voix d'Akihito s'était faite amer sur ses dernières paroles, et il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de contenir les larmes qu'il sentait venir à nouveau. Quant à Asami ses paupières se plissèrent au point de ne plus former qu'un trait. Akihito s'apprêtait à voir éclater la colère du yakuza. Et les représailles ne tarderaient sûrement pas à fuser… Mais il lui avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et pour le moment c'était tout ce qui importait. Même si le regard de l'homme d'affaire le mettait mal à l'aise…

- « Alors peut-être devrais-je te mettre sur le marché… » déclara flegmatique Asami en portant une autre cigarette à ses lèvres. Puis une fois celle-ci allumée il releva ses yeux froids sur le photographe. « Bien que le proxénétisme ne fasse pas partie de mes projets, cette nouvelle perspective pourrait me convenir après tout… »

Brusquement son expression se fit plus menaçante alors qu'il toisait le photographe. Celui-ci, malgré ses intentions de lui tenir tête, sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine.

- « Tu continues toujours à te considérer comme une pute ? » demanda froidement Asami.

Akihito regarda les yeux acérés de l'homme d'affaire dressé devant lui…

Qu'est-ce qu'il était face à cet homme en fait ? Son costume sombre, ses cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière, son regard noir sous l'emprise de la colère… Cette aura obscure et terrifiante… Elle était telle une puissance écrasante qui ébranlerait en un instant le plus téméraire des hommes… Et lui qui n'était qu'un petit photographe pensait pouvoir se mesurer à ce géant de la mafia.

L'atmosphère était d'une lourdeur suffocante et Akihito avait l'impression qu'elle lui comprimait la poitrine. Mais malgré tout il était bien décidé à ne pas fléchir devant cet homme implacable.

Il prit alors une profonde inspiration et répliqua:

- « …Parfaitement. »

Après mûre réflexion il se demandait pourquoi il avait fait cela… Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à provoquer le yakuza… Surtout qu'il commençait à réaliser que ce qu'il reprochait à Asami n'était pas réellement justifié – ou presque -. Peut-être était-ce une envie irrépressible de le blesser comme lui l'avait fait ?…

Le blesser ?! fit-t-il soudain. Est-ce qu'au moins quelque chose pouvait égratigner le mur de marbre qui se dressait devant lui ?… Et bien entendu, une petite voix intérieure lui disait qu'il allait bientôt le regretter. D'autant plus que l'homme d'affaire s'était considérablement assombri en entendant sa réponse.

- « Et bien soit… » fit Asami d'un ton sec en décroisant les bras. « Fais ton travail alors, tu sais où se trouve la chambre ! »

Akihito écarquilla les yeux et une goutte de sueur coula le long de son front. Asami ne plaisantait pas ! Il avait ce regard déterminé qui ne laissait aucune chance à l'incertitude.

- « Qu...Quoi ?... »

- « Tu n'as pas entendu ?... » fit Asami en lui envoyant au passage un regard des plus glacial. Soudain il parcouru en un éclair les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et prit violement Akihito par le bras pour le propulser sans ménagement dans la chambre. « Fais ce que ta condition te dicte. Dépêche toi ! »

Akihito se retrouva en moins d'une seconde étalé à plat ventre sur le lit. Choqué par la réaction virulente d'Asami il tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander s'il était vraiment sérieux ou non, que le yakuza lança un nouvel ordre :

- « Déshabille toi. »

Le choc laissa instantanément place à une indignation mêlée de frayeur. S'étant aussitôt levé du lit il sentit ses jambes se dérober lorsqu'il vit Asami se planter devant lui sur une chaise. Il était assis jambes et bras croisés et le dévisageait avec sa cigarette campée entre ses lèvres… Son expression était d'une impitoyable dureté. C'était pour Akihito la pire des humiliations qu'Asami pouvait lui infliger. Il lui demandait de se déshabiller de son plein gré… De mettre son corps à nu pendant qu'il l'examinerait comme un vulgaire bétail !...

Sa tête se mit à tourner et son estomac se retourna comme sous l'emprise soudaine d'une virulente nausée… Il avait l'impression de revivre la nuit où Arbatov l'avait violé … Et ces sensations vivaces lui firent comme un violent coup de point dans la figure. Il leva alors un regard meurtrier sur le mafieux.

- « Toi aussi tu veux évaluer la qualité de la marchandise ?! » fit-il tout à coup en grinçant des dents tandis que des éclairs de rage et de mépris fusaient de ses yeux. « Tu veux peut-être aussi que j'écarte les jambes pour que tu puisses me ''préparer'' ou dois-je te présenter mon dos pour soulager ton envie bestial sur-le-champ ?! »

Asami fronça grièvement les sourcils devant la fureur soudaine du jeune homme. Il plongea alors son regard inquisiteur dans ces yeux emplis de haine et de douleur. Bien qu'extérieurement l'homme d'affaire paraissait calme, les paroles du photographe l'avaient frappées.

« Evaluer la qualité de la marchandise… » C'était une expression qu'affectionne particulièrement Arbatov. Il aimait à l'employer quelle que soit l'affaire qu'il opérait. Il prenait délibérément son temps pour examiner le produit dont il devait faire acquisition… Et Akihito en avait certainement dû expérimenter le rituel… Son envie de tuer le russe avait atteint son paroxysme… Pourtant il ne bougea et ne changea pas d'expression en voyant les yeux du photographe s'embuer de larmes…

Akihito détourna le regard du yakuza qui le sondait de ses yeux cuivrés. Celui-ci attendait… Malgré le désespoir et la colère qu'il affichait, Asami attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour le voir s'humilier devant lui…

Ne pouvant plus supporter d'avantage le poids de son regard, de rage, il commença à se déshabiller en serrant les dents. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Mais il ne se défilerait pas ! Jamais ! Si c'est ce qu'il voulait, alors il le lui montrerait!...

Asami toujours imperturbable, regarda les doigts tremblants d'Akihito retirer un par un les boutons de sa chemise, pour ensuite le voir la jeter avec hargne sur le sol. Le jeune homme, la mâchoire crispée, ferma les yeux et entama de dégrafer son pantalon. Mais lorsque le bouton fut détaché il sentit deux mains puissantes enserrer ses poignets pour les glisser ensuite derrière son dos.

Akihito surprit et apeuré par cette subite approche eut un mouvement de recul. L'homme d'affaire le regardait froidement en le tenant fermement contre lui.

Après d'interminables secondes d'attente insoutenable pour le photographe, Asami se pencha et approcha lentement son visage du sien.

- « Aucune puissance existante dans ce monde ne pourrait changer ce que Feilong ou Arbatov ont pu te faire subir. » murmura-t-il tout contre son oreille. « C'est à toi de voir si tu veux vivre avec ça ou pas. A toi de choisir si tu veux vivre comme un être pitoyable rongé par la haine et la vengeance. Mais dans ce cas, tes ennemis auront eu raison de toi… Et si cela devait arriver… Alors tu ne deviendrais à mes yeux qu'un sale morveux pleurnichard dont je n'éprouverais aucun remord à user de ta misérable existence jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus qu'un déchet inutilisable… »

Et sur ces terribles paroles Asami referma aussitôt les lèvres du photographe. Akihito n'eut aucune réaction. Les propos d'Asami, même s'il les avait prononcées d'un ton calme, l'avaient pétrifiés. « Un déchet… » C'était pire qu'une douche froide. Il resta les yeux ouverts pendant qu'Asami glissait doucement sa langue entre ses lèvres. Même ce contact ne le sortait pas sa torpeur… « Il ne serait qu'un morveux pleurnichard avec une existence misérable pour finir, en déchet… ». C'était de cette façon qu'Asami le verrait et le traiterait… Akihito resta totalement prostré comme vidé de son âme.

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part du photographe, Asami resserra un bras autour de sa taille et glissa une main dans sa chevelure en bataille. Tout en caressant de sa langue les lèvres du jeune homme il sentit un goût salé s'insinuer. Il ouvrit à demi les yeux et vit des larmes couler de ses paupières closes. Il frôla alors de ses doigts le dos nu du photographe et descendit sur ses reins. Akihito tressaillit et se contracta. Il ne voulait pas être une nouvelle fois esclave du délice provoqué par les caresses de l'homme d'affaire. Et il contiendrait autant qu'il le pourrait les sensations qu'elles pourraient produire sur son corps. Il ne lui donnerait pas satisfaction… Pas après ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Et encore moins pour l'humiliation qu'il voulait lui faire subir.

Asami approfondit son baiser en accentuant la pression de sa main sur la nuque du jeune homme. Il glissa ensuite un genou entre ses jambes et le renversa doucement sur le lit.

Le yakuza regarda un bref instant les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler. Il fronça les sourcils. Akihito était vraiment un sale gosse. Il comprenait tout de travers ces derniers temps, déjà qu'auparavant il s'énervait d'un rien, mais depuis sa séquestration cela c'était empiré… Il était d'une susceptibilité exacerbée. Asami ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi. Il était devenu un gamin pleurnichard, et ça l'agaçait… Il préférait de loin son caractère vif et têtu, et il lui tardait qu'il le recouvre.

L'homme d'affaire fit glisser lentement ses lèvres sur le cou du photographe. Il avait la ferme intention de débrider cet entêté. Il avait trop attendu cette soirée pour le voir gâcher son plaisir.

Quant à Akihito, il restait de marbre, il se laissait faire sans émettre aucune protestation, mais aucun gémissement de plaisir non plus. Asami ne s'en inquiétait pas. Bon nombre de nuits de vive passion commençaient ainsi pour finir par le voir sombrer dans l'extase. Et cette nuit là ne ferait pas exception…

Alors le yakuza esquissa un sourire lorsque qu'il glissa sa main sur son ventre pour la diriger ensuite vers l'entre jambe du photographe. Il sentait sous ses doigts le sexe du jeune homme palpiter à travers son pantalon. Bienveillant, il fit glisser lentement la fermeture éclaire pour libérer la pression de l'objet de ses désirs qui devait se sentir bien trop à l'étroit…

- « C'est mieux ainsi… » susurra Asami à l'oreille du photographe.

Akihito frémit mais ne répondit pas.

- « Fier comme Artaban, » ricana Asami. « Mais nous savons tous les deux comment cela va finir… »

Le yakuza se redressa et toisa de ses yeux narquois Akihito qui s'évertuait à ne montrer aucune sensation de plaisir. Alors dans un sourire en coin Asami entreprit de lui ôter lentement son pantalon. Il regardait le photographe respirer avec force s'efforçant à dominer ses sens. Il crispait ses doigts sur les draps et serrait les dents.

- « Tu luttes contre toi-même Akihito… » railla l'homme d'affaire.

Et tout en fixant ce visage contracté, il fit jouer ses doigts sur l'intimité du jeune homme à travers le tissu soyeux de son boxer. Il faisait doucement glisser son doigt sur toute la longueur du sexe qui se tendait et durcissait au contacte de cette caresse insidieuse.

C'était un supplice pour le pauvre Akihito. Mais il préféra se mordre les lèvres que d'émettre un seul gémissement. Mais Asami connaissait tous ses points faibles pour le faire plier.

Il sentit une main remonter sur sa poitrine pour prendre possession d'un téton qui durcit sous les doigts agiles. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'Akihito esquisse un mouvement.

- « Combien de temps crois-tu pouvoir encore résister ?... »

- « C'est un concours d'endurance?! » pesta Akihito qui rouvrit enfin les yeux pour voir le pervers retirer sa cravate dans un sourire diabolique.

« Merde ! » se dit Akihito dont les joues commençaient à s'empourprer. « Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'ouvre les yeux ? » Bon sang, il s'était encore fait manipuler par cet être démoniaque ! Il savait que s'il le voyait sa résistance se liquéfierait comme un esquimau dans une fournaise…

Et elle se liquéfia complètement lorsqu'il sentit son boxer glisser lentement le long de ses cuisses mettant à nu sa virilité…

« Le salaud ! » S'exclama-t-il intérieurement.

Ah Non !! C'était pire qu'un salaud !...

En lui remontant légèrement les jambes, Asami venait de lui souffler doucement sur sa virilité déjà en émoi, qui bien entendu, ébaucha un frémissement en se redressant légèrement sous les yeux victorieux de celui-ci.

Et sentir ce petit air frais arracha au photographe un gémissement qui s'éleva haut et clair dans la pièce. C'était déloyal !!

- « Déjà ?... » fit Asami hautement satisfait.

- « Va… Va au diable ! »

Pour toute réponse, l'homme d'affaire lui adressa un ricanement.

- « C'est ça, moque toi de moi autant que tu veux… J'en ai rien à faire ! » grogna Akihito qui détourna la tête.

- « Vraiment ?… »

L'intonation qu'il venait d'entendre fit frémir le photographe. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore inventer pour lui prouver qu'il avait une fois de plus raison !? Et la réponse à sa question – somme toute stupide – ne tarda pas à ce présenter… Des doigts rusés s'emparèrent à nouveau de son sexe, mais Akihito sursauta lorsque qu'il sentit les lèvres de l'homme d'affaire s'y poser.

- « Non pas ça !! » cria-t-il en se reculant vivement d'un bond.

Asami releva aussitôt la tête. Les traits du visage d'Akihito étaient tendus par l'angoisse. Il fronça soudainement les sourcils. Avant que Feilong ne l'enlève, le jeune homme n'avait pas eu cette réaction la première fois …

Il se redressa brusquement… Feilong ! Qu'est-ce que ce sale chinois avait fait ? Il releva de nouveau les yeux sur Akihito qui trembla à la vue du yakuza qui ressemblait à un animal sous l'emprise d'une rage soudaine.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » demanda brusquement Asami en le fixant de ses yeux acérés.

- « Que… Quoi ?... »

- « Feilong ! » reprit l'homme d'affaire encore plus menaçant en prononçant ce nom. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Réponds… »

Et bien non… Il ne pouvait pas répondre. Surtout en notant l'état de colère du yakuza. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de réagir ainsi ? Maintenant il était dans de beaux draps. Et pourquoi Asami réagissait-il aussi violemment ? Comme si c'était un sacrilège qu'il ait prit le sexe de Feilong dans sa bouche… Ce n'était pas de sa faute, ce n'était pas comme si il avait approuvé ni même apprécié !

Il eut soudain un frisson de répulsion. Il avait vraiment détesté ça ! Même si Asami l'avait déjà ''un peu'' initié, de le faire avec Feilong c'était… Il secoua la tête. En y repensant, il ne se rappelait pas en avoir été autant dégoûté avec le yakuza… C'était plutôt un sentiment d'embarras, de surprise aussi, mais pas au point d'en avoir eu des nausées comme pour l'autre…

- « Akihito ! » tonna Asami qui interrompit le débat intérieur du pauvre photographe qui venait de sursauter de peur. « Qu'est-ce que ce Feilong a fait… »

- « Rien ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire après tout… »

- « Ce que ça peut me faire ?... » rétorqua Asami en se penchant comme un félin sur le photographe tétanisé.

Ce que ne permettrait et ne tolèrerait jamais le yakuza, c'était que quelqu'un, autre que lui, prenne l'initiative de changer Akihito. Lui seul en avait le droit. Si des changements devaient se produire sur Takaba, lui seul devait décider quant à la manière de procéder. Etant sa propriété, et du fait qu'il avait entre ses mains la liberté du jeune homme, c'était un privilège qui lui revenait de droit. Et apparemment au vue de la réaction d'Akihito, Feilong s'était approprié un acte dont lui en avait la primeur… C'était à lui de former Akihito…

Soudain on frappa à la porte. Et Asami n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper. Son seul but à l'heure actuelle était d'avoir des explications de sa propriété.

Mais les coups se firent insistants. Le yakuza tourna alors la tête en direction de la porte. Il y avait plutôt intérêt à ce que ce soit important pour le déranger dans un moment pareil ! Il se leva ensuite dans un grognement agacé. Akihito pu enfin respirer. Dieu soit loué ! Merci de te pencher un temps soit peu sur mon pauvre sort !

Et qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? se demanda-t-il. De toute façon la soudaine colère d'Asami l'avait complètement refroidi… Il n'avait plus vraiment envie de poursuivre ses galipettes dans de telles conditions… Et pour être totalement honnête – même si ça lui faisait mal de le reconnaître – il regrettait qu'elles se fussent terminées…

Asami ouvrit la porte, non sans une certaine brutalité, sur son importun. Et il était bien trop énervé pour ne pas prendre attention que sa chemise était déboutonnée… C'était bien le dernier de ses soucis.

Et c'est ainsi que Suoh fut accueillit par des yeux aussi glacials qu'une banquise sous l'emprise d'un violent blizzard.

- « Je vous demande pardon, monsieur… » s'inclina Suoh en notant le mécontentement de son patron. « J'ai pensé que cela pouvait être urgent… »

- « Urgent ?... Je l'espère bien. » rétorqua sèchement le yakuza.

Aucun doute, se dit l'homme de main. Son patron n'appréciait pas vraiment cette subite interruption. Et au regard de l'homme et l'intonation de sa voix, Suoh n'accordait plus autant d'aplomb quant à l'importance son message.

- « Liu Feilong vient d'appeler… » L'homme de main s'arrêta aussitôt lorsque qu'il vit que seul le nom de Feilong suffit à le mettre dans une fureur noire. Pourtant il n'avait pas encore précisé les doléances du chinois. Et la suite ne le rassurait pas d'avantage. Mais de toute façon il était trop tard… « Il désire s'entretenir avec vous pour cette histoire de contrat… »

- « Tiens donc… » fit Asami l'œil aussi mortel que du cyanure. « Il tombe vraiment bien celui-là… »

L'homme d'affaire jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la chambre.

- « Je vais l'appeler, » déclara-t-il avec un sourire malveillant sur les lèvres. Puis il reporta son attention sur son homme. « Ce sera tout ? »

- « Oui, mons… »

CLAC ! Suoh n'eut pas le temps de s'incliner qu'Asami lui referma aussitôt la porte au nez… Ce qui ne manqua pas de laisser l'homme de main pantois devant la porte qui tremblait encore sur ses gongs. Il ne savait pas ce qui se déroulait derrière celle-ci, mais il était assuré au moins d'une chose… Cela rendait son patron d'une humeur massacrante… Et lui, en avait fait les frais.

Akihito, qui n'avait toujours pas décidé s'il devait partir où rester, vit de sa chambre le yakuza traverser d'un pas rapide le salon. Il entendit ensuite le bruit d'un briquet s'allumer avant qu'un silence de quelques secondes ne s'installe.

- « C'est moi. » fit la voix d'Asami. « Epargne moi les formules de politesse, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?... »

Le silence réapparu. Le photographe se demandait encore ce qui pouvait bien se passer. S'il en était venu à se poser cette question, c'est qu'Asami n'avait pas resurgit directement dans la chambre pour reprendre leur débat précédent – ou ébats tout court -. Mais l'intonation menaçante de l'homme d'affaire s'annonçait comme un oiseau de mauvaise augure. D'autant plus lorsqu'un rire démoniaque s'éleva du salon.

- « Tu tombes vraiment mal Feilong… »

Feilong !! Le sang se glaça dans les veines du photographe. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi le yakuza n'était pas revenu à sa préoccupation première. Car sa préoccupation première se trouvait être justement au bout du fil. « Au bout du fil pour un portable… Il faudrait vraiment trouver une autre expression ! » se dit Akihito… Mais à quoi il pensait là !? En fait il valait mieux qu'il aille plutôt voir un médecin pour avoir ce genre de réflexion alors que la situation n'avait rien de rassurante… Quel imbécile ! fit Akihito en pouffant de rire alors que la discussion continuait son cours dans l'autre pièce.

- « Mon intention n'était pas de garder ton contrat… » reprit Asami d'un ton neutre mais qui témoignait une envie indubitable d'attiser la provocation. « Je comptais te le rendre… Il ne m'est de toute façon d'aucune utilité, mes affaires se portent bien… Mais malheureusement pour toi, il s'est produit un contre temps qui m'est des plus désagréable… »

Bingo ! fit Akihito qui commençait à voir se profiler incessamment sous peu un avenir noir d'embrouilles – ou plutôt d'emmerdes à s'en noyer jusqu'au cou ! – Les deux mafieux allaient encore se déclarer la guerre… La trêve aura été brève, même si on ne pouvait pas réellement parler de trêve… Mais non, pourquoi compter fleurette autour d'une table devant un bon café alors que de se tirer dans le ventre ou l'épaule était beaucoup plus amusant !

- « Je parle de la diligente sollicitude que tu as eu à l'égard d'Akihito… »

Merde, merde ! Pas ça ! se lamenta le photographe qui enfouit sa tête dans ses bras posés sur ses genoux. Et pourquoi Asami avait aussitôt pensé à Feilong ? Arbatov aurait très bien pu en être aussi le responsable… Bon sang, Asami en faisait toute une histoire ! Qu'est-ce qui le dérangeait à ce point ?

-« Oui, c'est à ça que je fais allusion… » fit Asami dont la voix se fit subitement acerbe. « Tu te montres bien trop imprudent Feilong, je serais toi je surveillerais mes arrières désormais… Qui sait ce qui peu arriver… Oui c'est une menace. Et prend-la au pied de la lettre. Je ne plaisante pas cette fois ! »

Assis sur le lit jambes collées contre le torse, Akihito frémit à l'intonation de l'homme. C'est vrai qu'Asami était avant tout un yakuza. Son comportement avec lui, lui faisait souvent oublier qu'il était un homme d'affaire puissant et surtout très dangereux. Et il valait mieux ne pas le provoquer pour ne pas mourir prématurément d'une balle en plein milieu du front.

D'un coup cette constatation criante de vérité le fit vite réagir. Il sauta alors prestement hors du lit et commença à se rhabiller rapidement pour sortir de ce guêpier… Merci, il avait déjà donné ! Mais dans sa hâte d'enfiler son pantalon il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva les quatre fers en en l'air.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?... » demanda subitement Asami.

Trop tard…

Lui qui pensait que la conversation allait s'éterniser… Pourquoi croyait-il encore en sa bonne étoile !?...

- « Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir… J'ai beaucoup de travail pour demain, et je dois me rendre à un rendez-vous pour une embauche… » Dans ses grands espoirs il espérait qu'Asami comprenne, après tout il était un homme d'affaire et louait le proverbe que le temps c'était de l'argent ! Cependant il n'osa pas lever les yeux sur le yakuza de peur que celui-ci, de part son regard, n'ébranle ses profondes convictions. Mais le silence d'Asami ne le sécurisait pas non plus. « C'est important pour moi, » reprit-il. « Et je ne dois pas arriver en retaaaaaah !!… »

C'était le cri d'un photographe consterné qui se vit tout à coup jeter sur un lit… Apparemment Asami devait se dire que le proverbe ne s'adressait qu'à lui seul…

- « Asami, arrête. Ce n'est plus le moment, je suis sérieux ! » protesta Akihito.

Mais le regard d'Asami était lui aussi sérieux. Il était penché au-dessus de lui dressé sur ses deux bras et dominait le jeune homme les deux mains posées de chaque côté de son corps. Akihito déglutit péniblement lorsqu'il vit l'intensité des yeux cuivrés posés sur lui. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu ce regard, et d'un côté ça l'effrayait. Il n'aurait pas su dire si le yakuza éprouvait le désir de le tuer ou de le dévorer… Mais dans le cas d'Asami, c'était certainement plus pour le dévorer ! Et sa déduction s'avéra d'une indéniable clairvoyance.

Asami se redressa pour s'installer sur ses jambes empêchant toute fuite possible. Et lorsqu'il entreprit d'ôter sa propre chemise pour mettre à la vue de sa propriété son torse harmonieusement musclé, celui-ci comprit que les dés étaient jetés ! Le regard d'Asami montrait l'envie féroce qu'il avait de lui. Et rien ne pourrait l'en détourner.

Et bizarrement en cet instant, même Akihito ne souffrirait qu'un événement inattendu vienne troubler ce moment curieux mêlé d'appréhension et d'excitation. Que son ange gardien, ou quelque soit la divinité pouvant exister sur ce bas monde, aille voir ailleurs si il y était !...

Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait là ?... Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse dire ça !

Et le yakuza ne l'avait pas encore touché, que ses joues lui brûlaient déjà. Il n'y avait pas que ses joues d'ailleurs. Tout son corps était en fusion…

Il se posa alors la plus grande question de toute son existence : « Etait-ce réellement la façon dont Asami le regardait qu'il le mettait dans un tel état ??... Comment était-ce possible ?!... » Comment le yakuza pouvait-il lui faire autant d'effets ?!... Ca le sidérait !…

Mais malgré cela, il avança une main timide sur le torse de son amant. Il fit doucement glisser ses doigts sur les muscles de son ventre et le contacte de cette peau l'électrisa un peu plus… Surpris, il retira aussitôt ses doigts.

Asami ne souriait pas. Il n'avait pas cet air diabolique qu'il affichait toujours dans des moments comme celui-ci. Normalement le yakuza se serait moqué de lui en le narguant… Mais son regard restait grave.

Asami se pencha à nouveau au-dessus de lui… Leurs visages étaient si proches…

Les deux hommes se regardaient…

Soudain le cœur d'Akihito s'accéléra. Les yeux cuivrés d'Asami brillaient d'un éclat brûlant. C'était la première fois qu'il les voyait d'aussi près et aussi longtemps.

- « On dirait de l'or… » murmura-t-il soudainement.

Il n'avait pas prit attention qu'il avait formulé sa phrase tout haut.

Asami non plus du reste. Il n'éprouvait qu'une envie : c'était de prendre sur le champ ce corps qu'il n'avait pas étreint depuis trois semaines. Et c'était sans doute aussi pour affirmer ses droits sur sa propriété. Pour démontrer par là que le photographe lui appartenait.

Et il ne réfréna pas plus longtemps cette envie. Il prit subitement les lèvres du photographe qui sursauta par cette manifestation quelque peu brutale. Asami n'avait visiblement pas envie de s'encombrer d'interminables préliminaires. Sous l'emprise incontrôlée d'un violent désir, ses gestes se faisaient brusques. Akihito aurait dû s'en plaindre, mais curieusement il éprouvait lui aussi une envie féroce d'étreindre le corps de son amant. Et il se demandait s'il n'était pas devenu fou...

Au diable la raison… Ce n'était vraiment plus le moment. Et tant pis s'il s'en voudrait par la suite…

Il entoura alors ses bras autour du coup d'Asami et répondit, au début timidement, puis avidement à son baiser. Leurs langues s'enroulaient fiévreusement l'une contre l'autre. Asami glissa ses mains sur le corps du photographe pour les diriger directement sur les points sensibles. Il retira le pantalon et le boxer que le jeune homme avait remis quelques minutes auparavant, et il prit entre ses doigts le sexe de celui-ci qu'il caressa aussitôt. Akihito gémit et s'agrippa aux épaules de l'homme d'affaire tandis que son corps se convulsa sous cette délicieuse caresse.

L'étreinte du yakuza se faisait impatiente. Il le couvrait de baisers en alternant entre le cou et les tétons du photographe qui se cambrait d'exaltation.

Mais soudain Akihito poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'Asami le retourna subitement sur le ventre. Une des mains de l'homme d'affaire s'était glissée sous son ventre pour lui relever légèrement le bassin. Un filet de sueur coula sur la joue du photographe lorsqu'il sentit le sexe du yakuza contres ses fesses.

- « Asami atten… » Akihito termina sa phrase dans un cri de douleur lorsque le yakuza le pénétra sans douceur. « Tu… Tu fais mal… Arr-ête ! Asa-mi ! »

Mais Asami ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il entama des mouvements de va-et-vient malgré les protestations de son jeune amant.

- « Asami, non ! » cria Akihito qui avait les yeux embués par les larmes. « Tu es tr-trop brutal ! Ar-rête ! »

Asami entoura ses bras autour du torse du jeune homme pour le maintenir. Alors qu'Akihito serrait les dents en maudissant le yakuza, il fut tout de même surpris avec quelle douceur les mains de celui-ci glissaient sur son ventre et sa poitrine.

- « Je ne pouvais plus attendre… » fit Asami contre son oreille. « J'en avais trop envie. »

Puis il déposa un baiser sur sa nuque et entreprit d'accélérer les mouvements de son bassin.

Akihito haleta. La douleur passée, il commença à ressentir une douce chaleur envahir son bas ventre. Il poussa un gémissement et creusa ses reins sous les assauts de son partenaire. Asami resserra alors la prise de ses bras autour du torse pour le plaquer plus étroitement contre le sien. Leur peau luisante de sueur se frôlait et se caressait mutuellement.

Soudain une vague de feu brûlante envahit le corps du photographe qui coordonna instantanément ses mouvements à ceux du yakuza. Celui-ci fit jouer une nouvelle fois ses doigts sur son sexe et dans un cri de jouissance Akihito se cambra en arrière contre le corps de son partenaire.

Le fruit de son extase coula entre les doigts de l'homme d'affaire tandis que celui d'Asami se répandit comme un feu entre ses cuisses...

Akihito éprouva aussitôt l'envie de s'écrouler sur le lit mais le yakuza le maintenait toujours dans ses bras. Il lui déposait de tendres baisers sur sa nuque. Sa profonde respiration contre sa peau témoignait du plaisir qu'il avait prit pendant leur union… Akihito osait à peine respirer. Il voulait écouter et garder en mémoire le bruit du souffle d'Asami… Il n'avait encore jamais manifesté ce signe de plénitude. Il sentait aussi les pulsations de son cœur contre son dos.

Ce qui pourrait s'avérer être un phénomène commun à n'importe qui, pour Akihito c'était comme un rêve…

Un rêve qui fut malgré tout de courte durée…

Asami s'écarta brusquement de lui le laissant planté à quatre pattes comme un imbécile en plein milieu du lit. Le yakuza le regarda dans un sourire en coin et s'alluma une cigarette. La position de sa propriété l'amusait énormément.

- « Tu en redemandes Akihito ?... »

- « Va te faire voire ! » lui balança aussitôt le jeune homme rouge de honte et de colère.

oOOo

Ce fut le premier « Va te faire voire ».

Le second fusa le lendemain matin lorsque le réveil fit sortir de ses rêves le photographe. Une fois qu'il avait arrêté la sonnerie et allumée la petite lampe posée sur la table de chevet, il vit posés à côté du réveil un mot et une liasse de billet… Là une envie de meurtre lui monta à une vitesse grand V lorsqu'il lût le papier.

_« Pour tes merveilleuses performances. »_

« L'enfoiré !! »

Ce qu'il avait pu être stupide d'avoir pensé qu'Asami avait enfin décider à se montrer humain ! Il resterait définitivement qu'une bête venue droit de l'enfer !! Salaud ! Me payer après avoir fait l'amou… D'ailleurs il ne lui avait pas fait ''l'Amour'', il l'avait pris sauvagement comme la bête infernale qu'il était !... Et qu'il resterait à jamais !!

Akihito arpentait les rues en direction de son appartement tout en nourrissant sa colère contre le yakuza. Il était au alentour de six heures du matin, et la ville s'était déjà animée depuis un petit moment. Même si elle ne s'endormait jamais totalement. C'était le lot de toutes capitales : aucun repos ne leur était accordé. Et il en était de même pour les hommes ayant de grandes responsabilités dans les affaires. Ou un commerce de mafia à gérer. Comme le cas d'Asami !

Lorsque ce matin il avait ouvert les yeux, au vue de la place vide et froide qu'il avait laissé dans le lit, le yakuza était déjà parti depuis un petit moment. Naturellement cela aurait été trop beau, voir miraculeux, qu'il ait daigner attendre qu'il se réveille en lui proposant éventuellement un petit déjeuner au lit… Bon d'accord… Oublions le plateau-déjeuner-romantique… Là ça ne détenait plus du miracle. Mais tout de même. Il l'avait planté là, dans un lieu totalement inconnu. Qui plus est un hôtel ! Cela lui avait redonné l'impression de n'être qu'un homme de joie, et ça !... Ca le mettait hors de lui ! Surtout en repensant aux billets logés dans la poche de son pantalon et qu'il comptait bien lui jeter à la figure !

Alors qu'il ruminait toujours ses pensées noires contre Asami, il entendit des bruits de coups et des plaintes de douleur.

Une bagarre !?

Il s'approcha de la ruelle d'où les bruits provenaient. La petite rue était peu éclairée, mais il put tout de même distinguer quatre silhouettes. Et apparemment trois d'entre elles ruaient de coups la dernière qui venait de s'écrouler. Les lâches ! se dit Akihito. Trois contre un, c'est sûr que c'est plus facile !

- « Hey !! » tonna-t-il tout à coup.

Les trois hommes à la mine patibulaire se retournèrent sur lui. Aie ! Ils n'avaient pas l'air commode… Qu'est-ce qui lui avait encore pris de se fourrer dans les ennuis. Car il était certain que ça ne lui apporterait que la guigne ! De toute façon pourquoi son destin changerait-il subitement ?!

Et bien ce qui devait arriver, arriva ! Deux des trois hommes se ruèrent sur lui, et l'inondèrent de coups. Toutefois le photographe ne se laissa pas faire… Il était même surprenant de constater comment le photographe pouvait se montrer des plus téméraires et tenaces dans une telle situation, alors que devant Asami, il… – ça lui retournait les tripes de le dire – il perdait tous ses moyens…

Et ça l'énerva tellement qu'il passa ses nerfs sur les deux malfrats ! Au moins cela avait eu le mérite de les faire s'enfuir… Aidé tout de même – par l'arrivée du saint esprit – d'une sirène de voiture de police !...

Akihito se dirigea ensuite vers la quatrième silhouette qui s'était redressée tant bien que mal sur un genou.

Le jeune homme à terre leva les yeux sur son sauveur pour le remercier :

- « Merci d'être intervenu monsie… »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent interloqués…

Akihito écarquilla les yeux : « Monsieur sourire ! » s'exclama-t-il intérieurement.


	4. Monsieur sourire

**TROUBLES**

_Note : __Changement de noms des deux hommes de main d'Asami._ **Fuzaaki** _(appelé dans ma Fanfic) ne nomme en réalité dans le manga_ **Kirishima Kei**. _Et_ **Jiro** : **Suoh Kazumi**. **Kirishima Kei** _est l'assistant d'Asami (l'homme aux lunettes) et _**Suoh** _est son garde du corps (l'homme baraqué)._

**« Monsieur sourire » – Ch. 03**

Akihito se disait que le monde était vraiment petit.

Il venait de secourir le jeune homme qu'il avait accidentellement heurté hier matin ; et maintenant c'était à lui de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever comme l'inconnu l'avait fait la veille… C'était une situation plutôt comique…

Toutefois l'inconnu avait l'air mal en point. Les malfrats n'y étaient pas allés de main morte. Le sang d'une plaie ouverte à sa tempe glissait lentement le long de son visage, et il avait plusieurs ecchymoses qui se teinteraient d'une multitude de couleurs passant du bleu au violet pour finir dans un beau jaune...

- « Vous allez bien ? » demanda Akihito en tendant sa main vers l'inconnu.

- « Oui, je crois… »

Le jeune homme accroupit sur un genou, prit cette main qu'il avait déjà saisie, et eut un léger sourire en se remémorant lui aussi la scène de cette matinée.

- « Le monde est petit… » fit-il en souriant.

- « Oui, c'est exactement ce que je me suis dit… » déclara Akihito dans un rire mesuré.

La situation ne lui permettait pas vraiment de rire aux éclats. Surtout lorsqu'il l'aida à se relever, l'inconnu grimaça et posa une main sur sa jambe. Et bien que son geste fût discret et qu'il n'émit aucune plainte de douleur, la pression qu'il exerça sur l'épaule du photographe alerta celui-ci que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- « Ca ne va pas ? » demanda Akihito le sourcil froncé. « Vous êtes blessé ?… »

- « Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

- « On ne dirait pas… » murmura le photographe.

Mais il préféra ne pas insister. Les hommes tenaient à garder leur fierté. Même dans les pires situations. Il était donc inutile de le mettre mal à l'aise, même si ses intentions étaient seulement de lui venir en aide. Lui aussi, dans de nombreuses circonstances, tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de garder sa petite parcelle de fierté – même si souvent elle s'effondrait comme un jeu de carte en présence d'un certain yakuza -. Mais néanmoins, Asami le lui en avait tout de même fait la remarque : « Fier comme Artaban. » avait-il dit…

En resongeant à Asami, Akihito leva son regard sur le profile de l'homme qu'il soutenait par la taille pour l'aider à marcher. C'était dingue à quel point il pouvait lui ressembler. Il avait le même nez franc, les mêmes lèvres délicieusement dessinées, les pommettes hautes… Et même sa chevelure était d'un noir profond. Mais elle n'était pas plaquée en arrière comme le faisait Asami, ses cheveux étaient libre et un peu en bataille. En fait il avait la coupe du yakuza se levant le matin après une nuit d'ébats mouvementés.

Il y avait quand même une légère différence : il paraissait plus jeune. Non pas qu'Asami faisait vieux, mais le visage de cet inconnu était moins angulaire. Ses traits arboraient encore les signes de l'adolescence. Ses joues étaient pleines et ses yeux paraissaient un peu plus grands.

Se sentant observé, le ''clône'' d'Asami tourna la tête un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction et plongea ses yeux dans ceux qui le scrutaient. Akihito, gêné, reporta vivement son attention vers la sortie de la ruelle – il était impoli de fixer les gens comme il le faisait – et à présent il se sentait vraiment honteux… ''Faire mine de rien'' resta donc sa seule échappatoire…

Et c'est ainsi, alors que le silence s'était installé, qu'ils progressèrent lentement en évitant les quelques poubelles répandues sur le sol. Elles avaient certainement été renversées pendant l'altercation, pensa Akihito. Il était rare de voir des détritus souillant ainsi les rues. Ou alors elles étaient vite nettoyées. Surtout dans son quartier.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite sur l'avenue, où grouillaient déjà les passants se ruant à leur travail, lorsqu'Akihito s'aperçut que le jeune homme boitait de plus en plus. Il baissa les yeux en direction de la jambe qui tendait à flancher et vit qu'une traînée de sang gorgeait le pantalon du jeune homme.

- « Vous saignez ! »

- « Une égratignure, rien d'important. » fit l'inconnu en arborant son éternel sourire.

Malgré la douleur il tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait d'arborer un visage serein, mais les rayons du soleil filtrant entre deux bâtiments le révéla d'un pâleur inquiétante.

- « Ne vous moquez pas de moi, » s'irrita doucement Akihito. « Je sais qu'une égratignure ne produit pas autant de sang. Il faut vous emmener à l'hôpital… »

- « Ah… » soupira le jeune homme. « Je ne me moquais pas de vous, c'est seulement que je n'ai pas trop envie qu'être interrogé sur les origines de ces blessures… »

Akihito le regarda. Généralement s'était le genre de réponse qui démontrait que l'on avait forcément quelque chose à se reprocher… Dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré, se demanda-t-il en fixant l'inconnu d'un air suspicieux.

- « Je sais ce dont à quoi vous songez, » fit subitement celui-ci dans un rire bref. « Mais je ne suis ni dangereux ni licencieux. Et je ne traîne pas non plus dans quelques affaires douteuses, si c'est ce que vous vous demandez. »

- « M'ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit… » rétorqua poliment Akihito. « Bien, de toute façon je n'arriverais certainement pas à vous convaincre, je n'insisterais donc pas. Néanmoins mon appartement se trouve être juste à côté, vous pourrez vous reposer… »

- « Non, je vous remercie, je vous ai déjà causé assez d'ennuis. Ca ira, je peux me débrouiller à présent… »

- « Ne discutez pas… Je ne vous abandonnerais pas au milieu de la rue. Vous pouvez à peine marcher. De plus vous me faites perdre mon temps en discutions inutiles, j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire cette après-midi. »

Le photographe avait énoncé sa phrase sur un ton de reproche mais son sourire montrait qu'il le taquinait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le réprimandait.

- « Je vois, » sourit le jeune homme. « Je suis tombé sur le bon samaritain à la rescousse de brebis égarées… »

- « Je dirais plutôt de chiots en perdition ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent rire en même temps et continuèrent leur chemin en direction de l'appartement du photographe. Leur ascension n'était pas des plus aisée. Ils se voyaient obliger de zigzaguer entre la foule frénétique pressée de rejoindre leur lieu de travail. Et bien évidement personnes ne les remarqua, ou du moins faisaient semblant de ne pas les voir, au cas ou cela les mettrait en retard…

Arrivés enfin dans le deux pièces du photographe, celui-ci n'eut pas d'autres choix d'installer le blessé sur le lit de la chambre. En effet, la pièce principale servait à la fois de salon-cuisine et labo photo. Aucune place n'était réservée pour un canapé. Pas un centimètre carré de mur n'avait été laissé à l'abandon. Et il n'y avait que le strict minimum : une table deux chaises et quelques étagères comportant tout le matériel hi fi – aucunement dernier cri – et quelques bouquins. De plus, tant la salle de bain était d'une grandeur à faire peur, que celle-ci ne pouvait comporter qu'une douche et un lavabo. De ce fait, il était hors de question de pouvoir s'y tenir à deux. Quant à la chambre elle ne valait pas mieux : une armoire un lit et une table de chevet. Et pour toute décoration, il n'y avait que quelques polaroïds scotchés sur un mur. On ne pouvait pas faire plus sommaire. Alors quand il allait chez Asami… Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans une salle d'opéra. Rien que la superficie de sa chambre devait faire son appartement…

En fait, le seul luxe de ce misérable clapier résidait du fait que le jeune homme s'était fabriqué dans la cuisine son propre labo photo. Ce n'était en rien d'un grand professionnalisme mais il faisait ses preuves… Et c'était tout ce qui importait…

- « Je vous avais prévenu… » dit Akihito gêné. « Ce n'est pas un palace ! »

- « Ce n'est pas le genre de détails auxquels je prête attention. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il est déjà fort aimable à vous de m'ouvrir votre demeure… » le rassura l'inconnu.

Ce qu'il pouvait être poli, pensa le photographe. Il devait sans doute être d'une famille noble ou suffisamment aisée pour en avoir apprit les bonnes manières. Sa locution ainsi que ses gestes étaient d'une grande classe… Exactement comme Asami. Mais bon, celui-ci lui avait apprit qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Car tout classe qu'il pouvait être, il en était pas moins un pervers débauché affublé d'un yakuza prêt à sortir son Beretta au moindre frémissement de feuilles.

- « Je vais chercher la trousse de secours… » fit Akihito en sortant de la chambre. « Enlevez votre pantalon pour que je puisse voir votre blessure. »

Le photographe le lui avait demandé avec un tel naturel, qu'il sursauta sur le lit : « Enlever mon pantalon ?!... » pensa-t-il un brin sidéré. Il eut un moment d'hésitation mais ayant remarqué le caractère volontaire du jeune homme il obtempéra malgré tout. De plus celui-ci avait bien précisé qu'une urgence l'attendait dans l'après-midi, et il ne voulait surtout pas être la cause de son retard. Déjà qu'il avait eu la bonté de l'emmener chez lui…

Il retira donc son pantalon de toile pour y découvrir une plaie sanguinolente à l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche.

- « L'entaille à l'air profonde. »

L'inconnu releva brusquement la tête. Il n'avait pas entendu revenir le jeune homme qui – sans attendre ni même lui demander s'il le lui permettait – s'agenouilla aussitôt entre ses jambes.

L'inconnu resta de marbre mais crispa tout de même ses doigts sur les draps… C'était une situation vraiment embarrassante, mais apparemment elle n'avait pas l'air de gêner ''le bon samaritain''.

- « Et bien, vous êtes plutôt surprenant, » fit le blessé dans un léger rire pour dissimuler sa gêne. « Au point où nous en sommes il serait bon de faire les présentations. »

Akihito toujours accroupit entre les jambes nues et musclées de son interlocuteur ne comprit pas tout de suite où il voulait en venir. Il releva la tête et vit des yeux malicieux le regarder en souriant.

« Il a les même yeux cuivrés… » remarqua Akihito. « Un peu plus foncés mais… » Il resta ainsi un bref instant à contempler ces yeux qui lui en rappelaient d'autres… plus incisifs, plus froids…

- « J'ai quelque chose sur le bout du nez ? » demanda l'homme assis sur le lit voyant le photographe le dévisager.

Akihito sortit soudain de ses pensées :

- « Que… Comment ? Ah, non, tout va bien. Je pensais seulement à quelque chose ! »

Il se mit aussitôt à rire et lorsqu'il baissa de nouveau la tête, c'était pour se retrouver nez à nez devant un boxer noir qu'une chemise recouvrait à peine. Et là il réalisa… Il était accroupi entre les jambes d'un parfait inconnu…

Il fit brusquement un bon en arrière, manqua s'étaler sur le sol et ses joues prirent une belle couleur cramoisie.

- « Je suis désolé ! Je n'avais pas prêté attention que… J'aurai dû vous demander avant de… »

Le photographe bafouilla tellement qu'il en fit éclater de rire le blessé.

- « Ne vous excusez pas. Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous en présenter… » Le jeune homme inclina légèrement la tête et se présenta : « Mizukiyo Seiichi, enchanté. »

- « T… Takaba Akihito, moi aussi je suis enchanté… »

Akihito s'inclina à son tour les joues de plus en plus empourprées. C'était une dôle de façon de faire les présentations pensa-t-il en voyant son vis-à-vis assis jambes écartées sur son lit. Si Asami venait à surgir à ce moment, il aurait bien du mal à se justifier…

Euh… Minute… Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de se justifier ?! se demanda-t-il tout à coup. Après tout Asami et lui n'étaient pas mariés !...

Hein ? MARIES ?? Mais… Mais à quoi il pensait là ?! Il était devenu fou ! Comment pouvait-il songer à un éventuel mariage avec Asami ?!... Là il commençait vraiment à se faire peur ! Et même si les lois pouvaient le permettre, il ne comptait absolument pas à se marier avec un homme, il n'était pas gay ! Il n'aimait pas les hommes, il était toujours attiré par les rondeurs des filles ! Tou-jours !...

Et puis d'ailleurs il n'avait pas besoin de se le crier intérieurement de cette façon ! Il réagissait comme si il devait s'en persuader...

Mais sueur froide s'empara soudainement de son corps, alors qu'une autre constatation lui foudroya le cerveau… Mais si il était attiré par les filles, alors pourquoi couchait-il avec Asami ? Et surtout, pourquoi prenait-il du plaisir à ce genre d'ébat dont-il n'avait même jamais songé à la façon dont on devait s'y prendre ?...

Akihito resta prostré alors que la cruelle réalité venait de lui éclater au visage… Et elle faisait mal…

Qu'est-ce qu'Asami avait fait de lui ?…

Perdu dans ses profondes et douloureuses réflexions, Akihito ne vit pas que le jeune homme assis sur son lit l'examinait avec inquiétude. Celui-ci étant à des années lumières de se douter de la réelle affliction du photographe, il pensa que seul son embarras était la cause de cette mine consternée tout à coup devenue livide.

- « Je vais le faire, » sourit doucement Seiichi. « Donnez moi la trousse de secours… »

En entendant cette voix, le photographe revint brusquement sur terre… Merde ! Il fallait toujours qu'il ramène ses pensées sur ce fichu yakuza de malheur qui, de plus, en avait rien à faire de lui ! Il devait vraiment aller se faire soigner, ça devenait urgent !

Akihito reporta alors son attention sur le blessé.

- « Vous n'y arriverez pas, la blessure part de l'arrière de votre jambe… A moins, bien sûr, que vous ne soyez contorsionniste… » plaisanta-t-il finalement.

- « Très bien, je pense que je n'ai pas le choix alors… De plus vous me semblez savoir ce que vous voulez, et sans doute est-il inutile de vous en dissuader.»

- « Quelqu'un appelle ça de l'entêtement ! » déclara Akihito dans un rire bref en songeant inconsciemment à nouveau à Asami.

Seiichi laissa le photographe nettoyer sa plaie. Ses gestes étaient d'une grande douceur. Akihito pencha la tête un peu plus vers son entre jambe pour mieux voir se qu'il faisait et les cheveux de celui-ci caressaient doucement sa peau. Seiichi crispa aussitôt sa mâchoire et posa vivement son regard sur la fenêtre de la chambre… Il devait à tout prix se concentrer sur autre chose. De voir cette petite tête si proche de son intimité le perturbait fortement…

- « On dirait que cette entaille a été faite avec une lame… » fit Akihito.

N'entendant aucune réponse, il poursuivit : « Que vous voulaient ces hommes ? »

- « … De l'argent, certainement… Comme tout malandrins. »

Et pour toute réponse Akihito fit glisser sans aucune douceur la gaze imbibée de désinfectant sur la plaie ouverte. Seiichi sursauta et grimaça de douleur.

- « Je suppose que c'est une sorte de punition… » nota le blessé en regardant son tortionnaire qui fronçait à demi les sourcils.

- « Exact. Votre portefeuille dépasse de votre veste ! Si ces malandrins en voulaient réellement à votre argent, je doute qu'ils aient pris le temps de prendre les billets pour ensuite vous le remettre gentiment dans votre poche. » déclara-t-il lui indiquant sa veste posée sur le lit.

Seiichi esquissa un léger sourire et baissa les yeux sur le jeune homme en soupirant.

- « Vous avez oubliez d'être bête à ce que je vois… »

- « Certains événement m'ont appris à analyser les choses. »

- « Je vois… Alors disons que c'est une longue histoire… Je ne tiens pas à vous ennuyer avec ceci…»

- « J'en connais un rayon sur les longues histoires. Mais je ne vous obligerais pas à m'en parler si vous ne le souhaitez pas. »

Seiichi regarda longuement le photographe pendant qu'il terminait de bander sa jambe. C'était un bon garçon ; vif d'esprit et d'une incroyable gentillesse. Même s'il tentait d'afficher par moment un certain mécontentement il gardait toujours inscrit sur son visage cet air candide.

- « Voilà ! C'est fini. Mais ce n'est que provisoire, vous devriez voir un médecin… A défaut d'aller à l'hôpital ! »

Akihito se releva et lui adressa une œillade.

Seiishi ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire. Le photographe remarqua que ce sourire était différent des autres, il était empreint de tristesse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça le rendait aussi mélancolique.

- « Allez ''Monsieur sourire'', on passe à votre tempe maintenant ! » s'exclama-t-il subitement d'un ton enjoué pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Seiichi tiqua.

- « Monsieur sourire !? Qu'est-ce que… »

- « Vous n'arrêtez pas de sourire, » coupa Akihito en lui adressant un autre clin d'œil. « Je vous ai donc donné ce surnom dès notre première rencontre. C'est comme cela que je vous aurais appelé si nous étions amis.»

Seiichi ria en se frottant la tête :

- « Vous n'êtes vraiment pas ordinaire… Très bien, et si nous devenions amis alors ? Qu'en pensez vous… »

- « Ce serait avec grand plaisir, mais… »

- « Mais… » demanda Seiichi en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Akihito sursauta… C'était de la même façon qu'Asami l'interrogeait lorsqu'il laissait sa phrase en suspens. Le même regard aussi… Sans toutefois cet éclat incisif propre au yakuza.

Voyant le jeune homme attendre sans baisser son regard, Akihito s'empressa de répondre avant qu'il ne se mette à rougir une énième fois, bêtement :

- « Seulement si vous arrêtez de me vouvoyer ! »

- « Entendu… Mais il en est de même pour toi. »

- « Très bien !... Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses ! »

Et Akihito s'avança d'un air diabolique vers la tempe ouverte de ''Monsieur sourire'', qui le perdit aussitôt sentant une vive douleur lui brûler la peau au contact du désinfectant…

Toutes les plaies enfin nettoyées et pansées, le photographe proposa à Seiichi à rester chez lui pour se reposer le temps qu'il revienne de son rendez-vous urgent. Celui-ci accepta volontiers l'invitation. Ce jeune garçon avait vraiment le cœur pur. Il laissait un parfais inconnu résider sous son toit en son absence sans songer qu'il pourrait lui dérober quelques objets précieux. Même si au vue du mobilier le photographe semblait posséder de maigres moyens. Mais il éprouvait réellement l'envie de le remercier pour toutes les peines qu'il lui avait occasionnées… Alors pendant son absence, Seiishi décida qu'il l'inviterait à dîner dans un bon restaurant.

oOOo

Le photographe arpenta une nouvelle fois les rues en direction de l'agence Asahi (1). Celle-ci n'étant qu'à quelques minutes à pieds de son domicile, il ne serait pas obligé de prendre le métro. Au moins si il devait être embauché ça lui ferait toujours ça à ne pas débourser.

Akihito se disait qu'il aurait beaucoup de chance d'obtenir ce job. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle agence photographique proprement dites. Elle était réputée et spécialisée sur des sujets magazines VIP. Autrement dit, il serait amené à côtoyer le beau monde et son salaire ne serait certainement pas négligeable. De plus il n'avait eu besoin de faire mille et une courbettes pour obtenir un rendez-vous d'embauche dans cette prestigieuse entreprise. Il avait seulement déposé et accroché ça et là quelques annonces pour proposer ses services en tant que photographe Free lance. Et c'était L'agence Taiyou elle-même qui l'avait contacté… Une vraie chance ! Ou alors son talent avait fini par gagner les hauts sommets… Mais là il en doutait fortement…

Et puis merde ! Pourquoi devait-il douter de son talent d'abord ?! Il avait dit qu'il deviendrait un célèbre photographe, et il le serait !

Et il gagnerait tellement d'argent que ce serait enfin à lui de proposer à Asami de l'entretenir ! Et ça c'était une des perspectives qui le motivait le plus. Il rêvait de ce moment !

oOOo

Au club Sion, les affaires plus ou moins légales allaient bon train et les caisses ne désemplissaient pas. Bien au contraire, et tant et si bien qu'Asami devait décider de quelle manière il pourrait en écouler les fonds. Mais pour l'homme d'affaires averti qu'il était ce tour de passe passe était un jeu d'enfant.

Il attendait alors tranquillement son rendez-vous qui lui permettrait de blanchir ce trop plein acquis. La manœuvre consistait à écouler l'argent dans le rachat d'un autre club, situé sur le port de Yokohama, qui lui rapporterait d'autant plus de profit… Et ce… Ainsi de suite… Transaction somme toute banale pour le yakuza…

Alors qu'Asami étudiait une pile de dossier qui l'attendait sagement sur son bureau, deux coups frappèrent à la porte. Sans lever les yeux du dossier qu'il était en train d'étudier, il donna l'autorisation d'entrer d'un ton sec et franc.

Suoh l'homme de main du yakuza ouvrit la porte et s'inclina.

- « Monsieur Takaba Akihito désirerait vous voir, monsieur. »

Asami leva un regard froid sur son interlocuteur. Il s'adossa ensuite au dossier de son fauteuil et croisa les jambes. Après quelques secondes d'attentes il daigna enfin prendre la parole, un sourire en coin.

- « Fais-le entrer. »

Suoh se déplaça sur le côté pour permettre au jeune homme de s'engager dans la pièce.

Akihito avait les mains moites. De toute façon si ce n'était pas son front c'était ses mains. Depuis qu'il connaissait Asami il avait pris l'habitude de cet état de moiteur à chaque fois qu'il devait se trouver en sa présence… Même si cela l'énervait au plus haut point étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté ce trouble auparavant…

Asami ordonna à Suoh d'un mouvement de tête de disposer. L'homme s'inclina à nouveau et referma la porte.

Akihito ne bougea pas de l'endroit où il se tenait. Il ne leva pas non plus son regard sur l'homme d'affaires. Il examinait le mobilier luxueux de la pièce pensant afficher un air décontracté. Asami le regardait d'un air amusé ; Akihito réagissait comme un gamin qui venait de faire une bêtise.

- « je te manquais au point que tu viennes me déranger dans mon travail ?... » demanda Asami railleur.

Tout en examinant son visiteur inopiné, l'homme d'affaires resta assis sur son fauteuil en cuir noir et prit une cigarette qu'il alluma. Akihito, quant à lui, prit une profonde respiration et soutint enfin le regard de l'homme. Il détestait devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un… Et de part la dette de ses loyés, le photographe avait le sentiment qu'Asami lui avait noué une autre laisse autour du cou. En fait se n'était pas seulement un sentiment. Le col de sa chemise nouée par une cravate lui serrait la gorge... Comment Asami pouvait supporter cette sensation à longueur de journée ?!

Le yakuza regarda le photographe incérer un doigt dans le col de sa chemise pour en diminuer la pression. Asami eut un léger sourire moqueur.

- « Ton nœud est trop serré, Akihito ?... Tu veux peut-être que je te montre comment nouer une cravate correctement ?... »

Le photographe, surpris, retira aussitôt son doigt. Asami le prenait encore pour un gamin inexpérimenté. Peut-être bien qu'il avait trop serré sa cravate… Et alors ?! Il n'avait pas l'habitude ! Lui, le costume cravate ce n'était pas son truc !

- « Tu t'es mis sur ton 31 à ce que je vois… » reprit Asami. « Je ne pensais pas que tu désirais me plaire à ce point… »

- « Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi ! » s'exclama soudain le photographe dont les joues se teintaient d'un joli rose.

Mais en notant l'étincelle de moquerie dans le regard de l'homme d'affaires, Akihito comprit qu'il le narguait une nouvelle fois. Et bien entendu, lui, crétin qu'il était, il s'était laissé embringuer dans son petit jeu.

Il redressa alors ses épaules et s'éclaircit la voix pour se donner un peu contenance.

- « je viens de trouver un nouveau travail… J'ai été embauché par l'agence Asahi … »

- « Oh… Quelle surprise… Tes compétences seraient-elles si talentueuses pour rejoindre une agence aussi prestigieuse ?... Et tu viens me voir pour fêter cette bonne nouvelle ?... »

- « Non. J'ai été payé pour les photos du cocktail prisent hier au Royal Park Hotel. Je viens donc honorer ma première traite… »

Akihito s'approcha du bureau sous les yeux d'Asami qui le regarda y déposer 4905 Yens. (2)

- « 4905 Yens ?... » fit celui-ci un sourire narquois aux lèvres. « A ce rythme tu en auras pour des années… Alors qu'il serait si simple de rembourser ta dette d'une façon plus agréable… »

- « Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me prendre pour une pu… » Akihito eut un hoquet de surprise et manqua s'étrangler en envalant sa salive. L'homme d'affaires s'était brusquement levé de son siège pour lui saisir le visage.

- « Je ne veux plus entendre ce mot sortir de ta bouche. » menaça Asami visiblement hors de lui.

Les yeux acérés du yakuza le transpercèrent et Akihito perdit alors toute sa belle assurance… Surtout lorsqu'il remarqua dans quelle posture où il se trouvait... Il était littéralement en lévitation au-dessus du bureau. Si Asami venait à retirer sa main, il s'aplatirait comme une crêpe sur le celui-ci…

Et bien entendu c'est ce qui arriva…

Asami lâcha son étreinte et dans un bruit significatif il s'étala de tout son poids sur ledit bureau faisant voler les billets déposés quelques minutes auparavant.

Devant l'expression consternée du photographe, l'homme d'affaires se rassit dans le fauteuil en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette. Il fixait le corps désarticulé qui trônait sur le meuble et contre toute attente il esquissa un sourire… La situation était tout de même des plus cocasse…

- « Tu ferais un magnifique objet d'ornement, Akihito… » fit-il un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Akihito grinça des dents mais ne répondit pas. Il était inutile d'en rajouter. Il se redressa comme il le put du bureau et du plat de sa main défroissa sa chemise. Il sentait le poids du regard sarcastique d'Asami posé sur lui. Maudit soit-il ! Il leva les yeux sur l'homme d'affaires et sentit ses joues lui brûler. Mais ce n'était nullement de honte. C'était une fureur noire…

Enfoiré ! Soudain il se remémora qu'il avait aussi autre chose à lui donner. Mais il éprouvait surtout l'envie monstre de déguerpir de cet endroit. Il fouilla nerveusement dans la poche de son pantalon pour en sortir la liasse de billets que le yakuza lui avait laissée à l'hôtel.

- « je te rends ça aussi! » ragea-t-il en balançant les billets qui papillonnèrent au dessus le bureau.

Asami ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- « Et je ne suis pas ta chose ! »

Asami plissa les yeux et sonda quelques instants le jeune homme. Il tira sur sa cigarette et recracha lentement un nuage de fumée. Son regard était froid…

- « Tu te montres bien arrogant tout à coup… Qu'est-ce qui te rends si sûr de toi ?... »

Akihito leva un sourcil irrité : Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par « si sûr de moi ?!... »

- « Je te connais par cœur, Akihito… » déclara l'homme d'affaires comme si il avait deviné ses pensées. « Qu'est-ce qui te rend si subitement intrépide ?... »

N'entendant aucune réponse lui venir aux oreilles, Asami se leva enfin de son siège et s'avança lentement vers le photographe. Il se planta ensuite devant le jeune homme qui instinctivement courba les épaules. Akihito se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise, surtout en voyant le yakuza pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté pour le sonder de ses yeux, un léger sourire au coin.

Akihito, nullement rassuré, s'essuya discrètement une main moite sur le tissu de son pantalon et coupa vite cours à cette scène d'interrogation silencieuse mais Ô combien oppressante.

- « Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore… Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait de mal ?! » demanda-t-il. « Tu me regardes comme si j'avais commis un acte effroyable… »

Asami ne répondit pas, et ne changea pas non plus d'expression.

Inconsciemment Akihito laissa échapper un soupir de découragement. Il ne comprenait pas comment l'homme d'affaires arrivait toujours à deviner ce qu'il essayait de cacher…

Et puis de toute façon il n'avait rien à cacher ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mal d'avoir un nouveau travail, et un…

Après réflexion, il ne comprenait que trop bien pourquoi il avait décidé de se taire… Il se doutait bien qu'Asami n'apprécierait guère qu'il se soit fait un nouvel ami. Surtout si ledit ami lui ressemblait étrangement. Et par là, il voyait déjà les problèmes arriver tel un raz de marée dévastant tout sur son passage…

- « Bon, et bien si tu n'as rien à dire, je préfère m'en aller. Moi aussi je suis occupé maintenant. »

Il remarqua soudain qu'Asami levait un sourcil témoignant de son scepticisme… Et ça n'énervait !

- « Quoi ?! Cela t'étonne que je puisse avoir moi aussi des responsabilités ?! De toute façon tu m'as toujours pris pour un incapable. Même si j'avais le même poste que toi tu te moquerais toujours de moi ! »

- « Tu ne serais pas crédible Akihito… » fit Asami amusé. « Pour diriger un poste comme le mien, il faut en avoir la carrure… »

- « Tu veux plutôt dire savoir mentir comme un arracheur de dents ! »

- « Si tu veux le voire ainsi… Toutefois tu n'en as pas les capacités... Tu es un livre ouvert, Akihito… »

Tout en le fixant dans les yeux il avança une main vers le photographe pour lui prendre le menton et le relever. Sa voix se fit doucereusement menaçante.

- « J'espère pour toi que tu ne caches rien qui pourrait me mettre en colère… » fit-il en passant lentement son pouce sur la lèvre du jeune homme. « Tu sais ce qui peut arriver… »

- « Oui, je sais. Merci de me le rappeler et de m'en faire à nouveau la menace ! Il n'y a que toi pour me faire ça ! Tu es tellement délicat ! »

Asami plissa les yeux et se pencha un peu plus sur son visage.

- « Akihito… Si tu as quelque chose à dire, je te conseille de le faire maintenant… »

- « Je n'ai rien à te dire ! Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin, je commence en à en avoir marre de ton fichu caractère ! »

Gloups ! fit le bruit de sa gorge lorsqu'il avala sa salive… Pourquoi il avait dit ça ? Maintenant, à en juger par ses sourcils froncés, Asami semblait vraiment furieux… Bon sang, il regrettait le moment où il était blessé. Asami s'était montré plus humain, presque attentionné… Depuis, il était redevenu cet être insensible – méfiant, dur, froid, désagréable –. Le diable en personne !

Néanmoins il n'avait pas complètement tort. C'est vrai qu'il lui mentait. Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire : « Au fait ! Tu sais quoi… J'ai rencontré ton sosie, et il est plus doux et gentil que toi ! »

Merde ! Pourquoi les choses étaient si compliquées avec Asami ? Seiishi n'était qu'un ami !… Et Asami ne verrait rien d'anormal à cela… Ou alors c'était lui qui se faisait des idées…

Il leva un œil discret sur l'homme d'affaire et… Et bien tout compte fait, mieux valait ne rien dire. On ne sait jamais !

- « C'est tout ? Tu n'as rien d'autre à me reprocher ?… » finit par dire Akihito. « Dans ce cas lâche moi et laisse moi partir.»

- « Tu as l'air bien pressé aujourd'hui… »

Asami toisa le photographe quelques secondes, qui furent une éternité pour le photographe, et lui tourna ensuite le dos. Sans un autre regard, l'homme d'affaires se dirigea vers son bureau, et il lui indiqua d'un signe de la main qu'il pouvait disposer.

- « Tss… » souffla le photographe. « Je ne suis pas ton chien ! » Et sur ce… Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Asami se retourna et fixa la porte les sourcils froncés.

Le photographe prenait trop de liberté. Il allait falloir régler ce petit problème de comportement au plus vite.

Mais ce qui intriguait le plus le yakuza, c'était qu'Akihito ait changé subitement d'attitude envers lui. Il s'était montré particulièrement arrogant aujourd'hui, et bien trop sûr de lui. Hier encore il s'était offusqué qu'il l'ait soit disant traité de prostitué et s'était ensuite mis à pleurnicher et gindre comme fillette, et maintenant, il montait sur ses grands chevaux… Il savait les humeurs du photographe changeantes allant jusqu'à l'incompréhension surtout sur l'emprise de l'alcool, mais là… Il n'était pas le moins du monde éméché.

Akihito fonctionnait comme un buvard : ses émotions épousaient à la perfection le rythme des événements qui constituaient une journée, qu"ils soient bons ou mauvais. C'était un phénomène somme toute naturel pour la plus part du commun des mortels, sauf qu'il était beaucoup plus exacerbé chez le photographe.

Tout en regardant par la baie vitrée de son bureau, Asami porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres. Il resongeait à la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec le gamin. Il mit une main dans la poche de son pantalon et examina les billets éparpillés sur son bureau…

- « Quel imbécile… » murmura-t-il alors.

Il louait la fierté du jeune homme, mais elle était vraiment trop excessive. Ce qui l'amenait bien trop souvent dans les pires situations. Mais cette pensée le fit brièvement sourire. Il se souvenait de leur première rencontre sur le toit…

- « … Un animal sauvage à chasser… et à dompter. »

Cette fois-ci ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire diabolique.

Il s'approcha de son bureau et prit le portable qui y était posé. Il attendit quelques secondes avant que l'un de ses hommes de mains ne réponde.

- « C'est moi. J'aurais une mission à vous donner… »

Une fois la discussion terminée, Asami raccrocha avant de regagner son fauteuil. Il croisa les jambes et reporta son regard incisif sur la porte que le photographe avait claqué quelques minutes plus tôt.

L'homme d'affaires resta un long moment à scruter cette porte tandis qu'il repassait en revue tous les événements passés depuis la captivité du photographe.

Après ce laps de temps, il fit pivoter son fauteuil devant la baie vitrée et fixa l'horizon de ses yeux acérés…

Un événement s'était produit depuis la journée d'hier. Asami n'en avait aucun doute…

- « Tu as oublié à qui tu avais à faire mon mignon Akihito… Tu vas m'obliger à te rafraîchir la mémoire…»

* * *

(1) Asahi veut dire « soleil levant » en Japonais : Hmm, comment ?!… Ah oui, je sais, je ne me suis pas foulée ! Attention, je ne suis absolument pas experte dans cette langue. J'ai trouvé cette définition sur le net. Si quelqu'un remarquerait que la signification du mot est erronée, qu'il ait la gentillesse de me le faire savoir.

(2) Ce qui fait 30 Euros : Un Euro valant 163,50 Yens.


	5. Démence sur la baie de Tokyo

**TROUBLES**

_**Note **: __Changement de noms des deux hommes de main d'Asami._ **Fuzaaki** _(appelé dans ma Fanfic) ne nomme en réalité dans le manga_ **Kirishima Kei**. _Et_ **Jiro** : **Suoh Kazumi**. **Kirishima Kei** _est l'assistant d'Asami (l'homme aux lunettes) et _**Suoh** _est son garde du corps (l'homme baraqué)._

**Démence sur la baie de Tokyo – Ch. 04 **

« Cling » « Cling » « Cli… »… Si ce jeune homme pouvait daigner arrêter ce bruit quelques instant… Déjà qu'au moment des heures de pointes la ville offrait son lot de klaxons de vrombissement de moteur et d'exclamations de voix plus ou moins à la limite de la bienséance si quelqu'un avait osé couper une priorité dans un carrefour, ils se croiraient presque au paradis. C'était en quelque sorte ce que les clients d'une terrasse de café aux abords d'une nationale songeaient en fixant d'un œil assassin ce garçon aux cheveux en batailles.

Cela faisait bien dix minutes que Akihito touillait son café en faisant tinter sa cuillère dans la tasse. Celui-ci était froid dorénavant et les trois sucres malmenés par ces coups de cuillère répétitifs s'étaient dissous dans le breuvage amer depuis un bon moment. Le photographe aimait bien sucrer son café… Même si cela lui valait les moqueries d'Asami en le traitant de gamin…

Akihito était pensif et se tenait le menton accoudé à la table. Une légère brise d'automne caressait son visage… C'était une sensation agréable… Mais même ce vent doux et léger ne le sortait pas de ses pensées… Seiishi lui avait demandé de le rejoindre à la terrasse de ce bar mais il n'était pas encore arrivé. Son travail avait dû le retenir. Ce qui laissait donc le temps au jeune homme déprimé de ressasser ses pensées moroses : Plus d'un mois s'était écoulé et il devait revoir Asami pour lui rembourser la deuxième mensualité de sa dette… Et ce pervers avait eu raison en lui signalant d'un air ironique qu'à ce rythme il en aurait pour des années… Il avait déjà deux semaines de retard mais de devoir se mesurer au yakuza, l'angoissait.

En effet, leur dernier tête à tête s'était une fois de plus terminé en pugila – ou presque -. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer dès qu'ils se voyaient. Quelque chose avait changé depuis son ''séjour en Chine'', et plus il y réfléchissait, plus il constatait que les railleries d'Asami à son égard l'énervaient… Lui faisaient mal, lui tordaient les boyaux… Et naturellement, bêtement il prenait aussitôt la mouche… Et c'était certainement pour cette raison qu'Asami et lui ne s'étaient pas revus depuis. Akihito pensait que le yakuza se manifesterait, ou alors qu'ils se rencontreraient par hasard – si l'on pouvait réellement parler de hasard – comme cela avait toujours été le cas jusqu'à présent, mais…

Le photographe avait l'impression que leur chemin s'éloignait, et en dépit de tout, il en souffrait… Ou plutôt ça l'ennuyait un peu… Le mot souffrir était quand même un peu fort. Il n'en était pas au point de ne plus pouvoir vivre sans voir cet espèce d'ours mal léché !... Qui, il fallait bien le reconnaître, était tout de même assez séduisant… Beau… Avec un corps d'apollon et des lèvres d'une sensualité à faire se repentir le diable en personne. Et meeerde !! Akihito prit sa tasse de café et la vida d'une traite. Le café vite engloutit le fit grimacer.

- « Fais chier, il est froid ! » murmura-t-il un brin énervé.

Il détestait le café froid… Et il détestait aussi la façon dont il pensait à cet homme. Il était devenu taré ou quoi ?!... Un corps d'apollon, des lèvres sensuelles… Et puis quoi encore !?

Furieux contre lui-même, il reposa violemment sa tasse sur la table et vérifia sa montre. Seiishi avait bientôt une heure de retard. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Ils se voyaient régulièrement depuis leur seconde rencontre. Il appréciait vraiment Seiishi… Et autre le fait qu'il ressemblait à Asami, il aimait sa délicatesse, ses bonnes manières et il était particulièrement attentionné avec lui… Ca le changeait, il en avait perdu l'habitude. Il l'invitait souvent au restaurant… Akihito en était même gêné, il lui disait pourtant qu'il désirait de temps en temps payer la note, mais celui-ci refusait à chaque fois. Il disait avoir un bon train de vie et cela lui plaisait de l'inviter, surtout qu'il lui avait en quelque sorte sauvé la vie. D'ailleurs le photographe attendait toujours des explications sur son agression, mais Seiishi changeait habillement de conversation dès que le sujet se présentait. Akihito ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Tout le monde avait ses petits secrets ; et lui en premier ! Il se demandait même comment Seiishi réagirait si un jour il venait à apprendre qu'il entretenait des relations plus que douteuses avec un yakuza… Aucune crainte quant au résultat : il d'étalerait comme un lapin ! Car qui pouvait accepter d'avoir de telles relations mise à part un malade mental ?... Et encore, il se demandait si il n'était pas pire qu'un fou échappé de l'asile !...

Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur la vie de Seiishi, il était discret, il s'intéressait plus à sa vie et à ce que lui faisait : son métier, sa famille, ses petites amies… D'ailleurs ce jour là, Akihito manqua en avaler sa langue…

oOOo

Il faisait un temps de chien en cette fin d'après midi d'automne avec cette tempête tropicale qui s'était abattue sur la Ville. Le vent soufflait à plus de 110 km/h, mais cela n'avait pas empêché Seiishi de faire sa petite visite habituelle…

Akihito posa sur la table les deux canettes de bière et s'installa en face de son visiteur assis tranquillement sur une chaise. Celui-ci venait souvent le voir chez lui après son travail. Et cela ne déplaisait nullement au photographe qui – sans le montrer – se morfondait de ne pas avoir signe de vie de son tourmenteur mafieux. Mais de par sa présence, Seiishi avait le don de toujours lui remonter le moral …

- « Et ton travail, tout va bien ?... » demanda Akihito tout en décapsulant sa canette.

- « Bien, comme tous les jours. Les papiers, le téléphone, les suivis… Enfin, la routine habituelle. »

La routine habituelle… Ce mot fascinait Akihito… Car ce qu'appelait Seiishi comme routine habituelle, pour lui petit photographe, revenait de l'ordre de la science fiction… Ou du chinois… Ah non, pas du chinois ! Ce mot ne lui rappelait que de mauvais souvenirs…

Seiishi était en fait Agent de Back Office. Ce qui revenait à dire que… En fait Akihito ne comprenait en rien de ce que son ami avait tenté de lui expliquer. Donc pour le photographe ses explications en résultèrent qu'il était boursier ; point barre… La seule chose qu'il avait retenue, c'est que ce métier requerrait un bon sens de la communication. Et ça, Akihito n'en doutait pas. Seiishi s'avait parfaitement soigner sa communication : charmant et courtois… Si il pouvait donner quelques leçons à Asami cela arrangerait pas mal de ses nombreux problèmes.

- « Et toi, ton travail ?... » demanda le boursier.

- « La routine habituelle… ISO, Macro, photos. »

Seiishi se mit subitement à rire. Akihito avait un sens peu commun de la répartie. Il aimait beaucoup son caractère.

- « Je vois… » fit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. « La prochaine fois j'apprendrais à retenir ma langue… ».

Il savait parfaitement que cette réplique était un calembour destiné à la complexité de son métier. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de le lui expliquer. Mais qu'importe, si Akihito devait perdre cette fraîcheur candide il ne serait plus le même. Et ce serait regrettable, pensa-t-il en levant ses yeux sur le photographe qui s'étirait comme un chat sur sa chaise. Soudain son expression se fit plus sérieuse en balayant du regard l'appartement de celui-ci...

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Akihito en notant l'air de son ami. « Tu trouves aussi que c'est un taudis… »

- « Non… Ce n'est pas ça, » répondit Seiishi en reportant son attention sur son interlocuteur. « Je me demandais… »

- « Oui ?… » reprit le photographe en portant la cannette à ses lèvres.

- « Cela fait déjà un moi que nous nous connaissons, je viens te voir presque tous les jours, et tu ne me parles jamais de ta petite amie… »

« GLOUPS… » Nul doute que cette question en avait fait avaler de travers la bière que le photographe venait de siroter. Par chance l'évier de la cuisine ne se trouvait qu'à un pas de la table et il s'y précipita pour recracher la mousse qui commençait à poursuivre son ascension sur les muqueuses de sa gorge via les cavités de son nez…

Seiishi, affolé, alla à son secours pour lui tapoter dans le dos.

- « Tu te sens mieux ?... » demanda-t-il inquiet.

- « Oui… Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, ces derniers temps ça à tendance à m'arriver souvent… Encore un peu d'entraînement et je vais pouvoir m'inscrire au concours de vidange de boisson par les yeux ! (1) » déclara Akihito dans un rire.

- « Tu m'as fait peur… C'est le fait d'avoir parler de ta petite amie qui t'as mis dans cet état ?...»

Apparemment il n'allait pas échapper au sujet qu'il considérait comme Tabou – voir déprimant – pensa Akihito.

- « Euh… Non, je n'ai pas de petite amie. Enfin si… Euh, pas vraiment… »

Le boursier, devant autant ambiguïtés, le regardait d'un air circonspect, puis il se mit à rire doucement.

- « Et bien, si tu as réellement une petite amie, elle t'arracherait les yeux en t'entendant parler d'elle de la sorte. Elles savent se montrer aussi douces que diaboliques. »

- « Tu n'en as pas idée... » répondit Akihito dans un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace en songeant évidemment à Asami.

Mais surtout il songeait à la tête que ferait Seiishi si la dite petite amie venait à débarquer en costume trois pièces…

oOOo

Et Akihito se demandait aussi quelle réaction les deux hommes pourraient avoir s'ils venaient à se rencontrer… Même si il pensait déjà connaître la réponse concernant Asami : Celui-ci jetterait certainement le boursier dans la baie de Tokyo un bloc de béton armé accroché aux pieds… Quant à lui, dieu sait se qu'il lui ferait subir… Ce n'était pas qu'Asami était jaloux – loin de là même, car pour être jaloux il fallait être ne serait-ce qu'un peu amoureux et ce n'était absolument pas dans les cordes du yakuza – mais cela s'avérait être plus qu'il était à ses yeux une sorte de babiole qui lui appartenait… Ou jouet sexuel occasionnel… C'était plus approprié… Mais à n'en pas douter, Asami verrait d'un très mauvais œil sa ressemblance avec Seiishi.

Soudain le téléphone portable du photographe sonna ; ce qui ne manqua pas de faire se retourner sur lui tous les yeux des clients incommodés par son bacchanal. Akihito surpris par la sonnerie en avait fait tomber sa tasse à café dans sa précipitation de s'emparer de son portable…

Il décrocha tout en ramassant, gêné, les débris de la tasse qui venait de vivre ses derniers instants en la compagnie funeste du jeune homme… Elle le haïssait !

Toujours sous les yeux des clients braqués sur lui, une fois la communication terminée, il jeta sur la table quelques pièces et s'empara de son sac pour quitter les lieux précipitamment… Véritable délivrance pour les clients irrités, qui pouvaient enfin goûter au calme et aux effluves toxiques que leur procurait la nationale.

Akihito dégringolait deux par deux les marches d'escalier menant dans le métro. Seiishi était à l'hôpital… Ca ne devait pas être grave puisque le coup de téléphone provenait de lui, mais Akihito était tout de même inquiet. C'était la deuxième fois depuis leur rencontre qu'il était blessé. Et bien que la première le boursier ait refusé de se rendre à l'hôpital, ce coup ci il n'y avait pas échappé. Ce qui amenait au photographe à penser que son état devait être plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait fait sous entendre.

A bout de souffle, Akihito arriva enfin à l'hôpital International St Luke. Celui-ci étant situé à l'opposé de son rendez-vous dans le bar, le photographe avait dû traverser tout Tokyo en métro. Et comme bien entendu c'était en pleine heure de pointe… Et bien on lui avait marché allègrement sur les pieds… Sans compté les quelques mains baladeuses sur son joli postérieur moulé dans son jean… « Pardonnez moi ! » avait dit le propriétaire des mains : Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès… « C'est ça ! » Avait maugréer Akihito… La belle affaire ! Là il aurait vraiment souhaité la présence d'Asami. Il était certain que personne ne se serait aventurer à lui tripoter les fesses sous l'œil acide de l'homme d'affaire… Dans certaines circonstances cela avait du bon d'avoir un yakuza à porté de soi… Mais de toute façon celui-ci n'était jamais là quand il le fallait…

Enfin arrivé sur les lieux de l'hôpital et après s'être renseigné auprès de l'accueille du numéro de la chambre, Akihito stoppa son élan dans le couloir. Une voix qu'il connaissait bien lui vrilla les tympans : L'inspecteur Imamiya… Gé-nial ! Il ne manquait plus que celui-là pour clore cette journée de merde.

Akihito resta quelques minutes à écouter les conversations, mais au moment où il réalisa qu'il ferait mieux de se planquer pour ne pas avoir à faire à ce parasite, la voix de crécelle l'interpella… Et merde !...

- « Tiens, Akihito Takaba… Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, ne me dites pas que vous êtes malade ?... »

« Comme si tu t'en souciais… » pensa le photographe qui fut bien obligé de se retourner vers son interlocuteur Ô combien non désiré.

- « Non. Je viens voir un ami. »

- « Et cet ami ne serait pas Seiishi Mizukiyo par hasard ?... »

- « Oh quelle bonne d'éduction inspecteur Imamiya… Etant donné que j'attends devant sa chambre… »

Akihito ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui répondre et s'engouffra dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'attarder à discuter avec ce type…

- « Et comment se porte monsieur Ryuichi Asami ? »

- « Allez lui demander vous-même ! Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'ai rien à voir avec cet homme… »

- « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire… »

Akihito leva la tête au ciel et soupira.

- « Et qu'est-ce que vous auriez appris de si passionnant pour perdre votre temps à m'interroger alors que vous avez déjà une affaire sur les bras ?... » fit-il en se retournant avec un sourire sarcastique.

- « Votre petite escapade en chine par exemple… »

Akihito lui asséna un regard meurtrier mêlé de stupéfaction. Il était au courant !! Et comment ??... Ma parole, il le faisait suivre ou quoi !?

- « Tout fini par se savoir monsieur Takaba… » fit l'inspecteur sur un ton narquois. Et sur ces paroles qui présageaient que la discussion ne s'arrêterait sûrement pas là, l'inspecteur après avoir soutenu un moment le regard du photographe tourna les talons et disparut dans le couloir.

Con-nard ! Akihito était furieux. Pour qui il se prenait ? Apparemment il avait déjà oublié que c'était grâce à lui qu'il était encore en vie… A bien y réfléchir il aurait dû le laisser pénétrer dans cette salle et avec un peu de chance on lui aurait explosé la cervelle (2). Pour ce qu'elle devait lui servir de toute façon, cela n'aurait pas été une grosse perte !...

- « Tu as des ennuis Akihito ? » demanda Seiishi en notant la contrariété de celui-ci.

- « Non… Ce n'est rien. C'est seulement que ce malade cherche à mettre la main sur quelqu'un qu'il soupçonnerait de commerce de je ne sais pas trop quoi… »

- « Et ce quelqu'un serait Ryuichi Asami ?… »

Akihito sursauta.

- « Tu… Tu le connais ?... »

- « Non, pas personnellement. Mais je viens de vous entendre en parler… La chambre est petite Akihito. » dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

En voyant le regard amusé du jeune homme alité, le photographe se détendit un peu… Son ami n'avait pas l'air sévèrement blessé : A part quelques égratignures et un bandage au bras gauche, il semblait être assez en forme.

- « Alors, dis moi ce qui c'est passé… » fit Akihito en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit et surtout en songeant à changer de conversation à propos d'Asami.

- « Et bien… Mon appartement est parti en fumée… »

- « Oui, ça je le sais, j'étais dans le couloir et j'ai entendu quelques bribes de conversations. Mais qui aurait pu faire cela... Et pourquoi ? »

- « Une fuite de gaz, sans doute… Ca arrive souvent… »

Akihito fronça les sourcils alors qu'un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me prend pour un abruti ?! Imamiya ne se serait sûrement pas déplacé pour une fuite de gaz. »

Seiishi le considéra un peu gêné. Il savait que le moment était venu aux révélations… Il se redressa sur son lit et s'adossa sur son l'oreiller.

- « Je ne te prends nullement pour un abruti. Je ne veux seulement pas te mêler dans cette affaire… »

- « Ca, c'est à moi d'en décider. Et tu oublies qu'à certaines occasions je suis reporter photographe. J'ai donc l'habitude de ce genre de chose… Alors, à quel genre d'affaire fais-tu allusion ?... Et ne me ment pas !»

Seiishi soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour en dévoiler ses yeux cuivrés. Il regarda longuement le photographe et esquissa un sourire un peu triste.

- « … Mon père était hélas un grand amateur de jeux… Il passait son temps dans les casinos et délapidait tout l'argent qu'il possédait… »

- « Laisse moi deviner… Il a des dettes c'est ça ? »

- « … Il en avait… »

Akihito comprit aussitôt qu'il venait de faire la plus belle bavure qui soit. Seiishi parlait de son père à l'imparfait… Il devait être… Quel imbécile ! C'était bien lui ça. Mettre les pieds dans le plat sans savoir de quoi il en retournait !

- « Je… Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas… »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir… Et le chagrin finit toujours par s'estomper avec le temps. Alors ne sois pas désolé… »

Voyant Akihito abattu et désemparé par sa maladresse – qui à ses yeux n'en résultait aucune incidence – Seiishi lui passa la main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa tendrement.

- « N'y pense plus, c'est du passé pour moi, tout va bien… Mais je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre tout ce temps dans ce bar… »

- « Hey ! Tu es sûr de ne rien avoir à la tête non plus !? Comment peux-tu t'excuser alors que tu as failli partir en poussière avec ton appartement… Imbécile… J'étais mort d'inquiétude. »

- « Vraiment ?... »

Akihito se figea soudainement devant l'intensité des yeux cuivrés qui semblaient le sonder… Il cru voir Asami un bref instant en face de lui … Comment diable Seiishi pouvait-il lui ressembler autant… Et il en était tellement éberlué qu'il n'arrivait même pas à dissimuler son trouble.

- « Akihito… Tu vas bien ? » s'enquit le boursier en considérant l'expression du photographe.

- « Hein ? Euh oui…Tout va bien ! »

- « Tu avais l'air bizarre pourtant… »

- « Ce n'est rien. Mais ne crois pas pouvoir changer de sujet… Dis moi ce qui est arrivé. Et je veux la vérité, je ne partirai pas sans la connaître ! Je suis moins bête que j'en ai l'air et en plus je suis tenace. »

- « Je n'en doute pas une seconde… » soupira doucement Seiishi dans un léger sourire. « Très bien… Si tu veux tout savoir, les dettes qu'avait accumulé mon père avant sa mort n'ont pas été défrayées… Du moins il n'en a pas eu le temps… Il était atteint d'une maladie incurable et… Bref, lorsque je suis revenu de Londres, il y a de cela quelques mois, ces types me sont tombés dessus. »

- « Ils t'ont demandé de prendre la relève, c'est ça… »

- « Tu as tout deviné… »

- « Mais c'est injuste… Tu n'y es pour rien dans cette histoire ! »

- « Tu penses sincèrement qu'ils se soucient de ce genre de détail ?... » dit Seiishi dans un sourire amère.

- « Non, bien sûr… Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu devrais en parler à la police… »

- « Ils n'ont pas les épaules assez larges pour se confronter à ce genre de situation… Disons que… Ce ne sont pas des gens ordinaires dont on peut se moquer ou ignorer les menaces… »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?… Ah, je vois… La mafia… C'est ça ? »

- « C'est à peu près ça… C'est pourquoi je ne veux pas t'impliquer dans cette histoire. Tu comprends maintenant ?... Je m'en voudrais qu'ils s'en prennent à toi. Tu ne connais pas ce milieu, tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables. »

Oh si il savait… Mais Seiishi ne pouvait pas s'en douter. C'était une partie de sa vie que le photographe s'était bien caché de lui avouer. Mais il avait beaucoup de peine que son ami ait à subir cette situation. Il comprenait ce que cela impliquait. Il espérait toutefois qu'il échappe aux sévices sexuels des libidos détraquées de certains mafieux…

- « Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, il y a bien un moyen de résoudre cette histoire… »

- « Non ! Il n'en est pas question, tu restes en dehors de tout ça ! Je gère parfaitement cette affaire… »

- « Ah oui ?! Et tu la gères si bien que tu te retrouves aujourd'hui à l'hôpital… »

- « Akihito, ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! »

Le ton dur et sec qu'avait employé Seiishi surpris le photographe. Il ne lui connaissait pas cet air agressif. Il paraissait toujours si calme et doux, il n'élevait jamais la voix… Mais il comprenait parfaitement son comportement ; mais malheureusement pour lui et malgré son exclamation autoritaire, Akihito n'était pas le genre à laisser ses amis en difficulté…

Et c'est ainsi que le boursier se vit contraint à partager l'appartement du photographe. N'ayant plus où se loger après sa sortie d'hôpital, Akihito avait fini par le convaincre de venir habiter chez lui le temps qu'il trouve un autre logis. Etant parti à Londres durant plusieurs années pour suivre des études d'agent de back office, Seiishi n'avait comme seul pied à terre le logement laisser par son défunt père. Et les appartements ne couraient pas les rues dans l'agglomération de Tokyo, ou alors il fallait être Crésus… Ou Asami… L'un ou l'autre il fallait être bourré de fric.

A par le fait de savoir qu'il était boursier et âgé de 26 ans, Akihito en apprit un peu plus sur son ami. La mésaventure de celui-ci avait au moins eu pour effet de faire tomber le voile sur sa vie : A l'annonce de la mort de son père, il y a de cela un an, il n'était revenu que pour ses funérailles pour ensuite repartir aussitôt en Angleterre. Il n'avait pas d'autre famille, il avait perdu sa mère dans un accident de voiture et n'avait ni frère ni sœur. Mais le mal du pays ainsi que tous ses souvenirs d'enfances l'avaient toutefois ramenés dans son pays natal…

Akihito lui avait dit qu'il aurait mieux valu pour lui qu'il ne revienne pas, mais Seiishi avait déclaré qu'il ne fuirait jamais devant des malfrats. Il aimait trop son pays pour cela, et de toute façon, il n'avait plus d'endroit où aller. De plus il savait très bien qu'ils le retrouveraient où qu'il aille, il ne pourrait plus leur échapper dorénavant…

oOOo

Une Mercedes noire aux vitres teintées gravitait autour des dépôts désaffectés des docks. Après quelques minutes de pérégrination elle ralentit et se stoppa devant l'un des hangars qui suscitait un intérêt profond pour l'homme assis dans la berline. Une portière s'ouvrit laissant s'échapper un nuage de fumée, et Asami le regard froid descendit de la Mercedes et referma la portière d'un claquement sec.

- « C'est ici, monsieur. » dit Suoh d'une voix grave en indiquant de sa main le lieu intéressé.

L'homme d'affaire tourna la tête en direction du lieu indiqué. La bâtisse était de petite taille et se nichait dans le renfoncement de deux autres bâtiments faisant au moins huit fois sa taille. Lieu idéal pour procéder à un interrogatoire musclé sans y être dérangé – ni même entendu – ce qui s'avérait être le but principal.

Une soudaine bourrasque de vent balaya les quelques mèches rebelles de sa chevelure tirée en arrière. Il épousseta ensuite d'un revers de la main les quelques grains de poussière sur sa veste, et posa un dernier regard acéré en direction du soleil couchant qui teintait de rouge le ciel crépusculaire.

- « Le ciel m'en est témoin… Je n'aurai aucune pitié… » murmura-t-il avant de s'engouffrer dans le passage étroit.

Bien que le ton employé de son patron le glaça, Suoh resta de marbre. Il savait ce que les propos de son patron signifiaient, toutefois il n'était pas certain de l'issue de cette soirée.

Asami marchait d'un pas mesuré. Il savait ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte. Il allait bientôt avoir en face de lui l'homme qui avait osé tirer sur Takaba.

Après avoir ouvert la porte métallique rongée par la rouille, les deux hommes devaient encore longer un couloir sombre où seulement des veilleuses en éclairaient le plafond. A l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, l'endroit semblait humide et inhabité depuis plusieurs années. Des traces de moisissures remontaient sur les parois des murs et des effluves d'iode indiquait que le lieu était destiné à entreposer des cargaisons de poissons ou crustacés.

Asami avança une main sur la poignée et ouvrit la seconde porte qui grinça sur ses gonds. Une odeur âcre de sang et de sueur s'éleva de la pièce. Au milieu de celle-ci se tenait un homme assis, ligoté sur une chaise, encadré de trois autres en costume noir qui semblait attendre l'arrivée de leur patron. Une faible respiration entrecoupait le silence morne qui régnait. Mais tout indiquait, par l'allure de l'homme posté sur la chaise et par sa chemise maculée de taches pourpres, que l'interrogatoire avait déjà commencé. Du sang et des ecchymoses recouvraient le visage de type européen de l'individu qui restait prostré tout en courbant l'échine.

- « Il n'a pas voulu parler, monsieur. » dit l'un des hommes du yakuza en s'inclinant à son entrée.

Asami, toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, posa un regard impénétrable sur l'homme groggy.

- « Je vois. » fit-il simplement.

Puis il avança de quelques pas et s'arrêta à un mètre de l'homme pour lui faire face.

- « Iouri Goreki ? » demanda-t-il.

Le russe ne bougea pas.

- « Réponds ! » tonna l'un des hommes de mains avant de lui asséner un énième coup de point sur la tempe.

L'homme désarticuler par le coup gémit et du sang suinta de son arcade sourcilière.

- « Oui… » finit par dire le russe d'une voix éraillée.

- « Te souviens-tu de Akihito Takaba ?… » reprit Asami d'un ton étrangement calme.

Iouri, toujours la tête basse, ferma les yeux et serra les dents… Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait de ce sale morveux puant ! Comment pouvait-il l'oublier alors qu'il se trouvait dans cette situation par sa faute.

- « On t'a posé une question ! » ragea le subordonné avant de lever son bras pour lui infliger une autre sanction.

-« Inutile, » fit Asami en levant sa main pour stopper son homme. « Il s'en souvient parfaitement. On ne peut pas oublier d'avoir tiré sur un gamin sans défense… N'est-ce pas Gorecki ? »

- « Il allait tuer mon patron ! »

- « Tuer ?... » répéta laconiquement l'homme d'affaire. « Et comment… Avec ses mains peut-être ? »

- « Il s'est jeté dessus ! Qu'auraient fait vos hommes s'ils avaient été à ma place ? Je n'ai fait que protéger Mikhail Arbatov comme vos hommes l'auraient fait de vous !! » rétorqua le russe dans une grimace haineuse.

Le coup s'abattit comme un coup de tonnerre, vif et fulgurant. La tête du russe bascula violemment sur le côté dans un craquement d'os brisé et une giclée de sang vola dans les airs pour s'écraser ensuite sur le sol terreux…

Il n'avait pas vu arriver l'uppercut. Totalement abasourdi et sonné, Iouri resta inerte sans pouvoir émettre une seule plainte de douleur. Apparemment sa réponse n'était pas une justification valable aux yeux du yakuza… Et cet enfoiré de japonais lui avait cassé le nez…

Asami se massa les phalanges tout en scrutant d'un regard indifférent le sang de son vis-à-vis glisser sur ses lèvres… Toute sa colère s'était déversée dans ce coup de point. Et cela lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

Jiro regardait la scène depuis le début. Ce sale russe semblait bien résister aux traitements qu'on lui infligeait depuis une heure. Mais ce n'était pas fini. Asami tenait particulièrement à cette affaire. Alors que d'habitude il n'assistait jamais aux interrogatoires et laissait ses hommes s'en charger, aujourd'hui il s'était personnellement déplacé pour exécuter lui-même cette opération…

- « Mes hommes auraient su évaluer le danger, contrairement à toi. » reprit Asami. « Ils auraient su faire la différence entre un gamin prit de panique pour sauver sa peau et un homme avide de sang prêt à se jeter à la gorge de son ennemi. »

Brusquement il empoigna d'un coup sec le col de la chemise du russe. Son regard s'était durcit et un rictus menaçant se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- « Le jeune homme que tu as failli tuer n'avait comme seul but de sauter par la fenêtre pour échapper à ton connard de patron ! » rugit le yakuza.

- « Je n'ai fait que mon travail. » murmura Iouri entre ses dents. « Je n'ai rien à me reprocher… »

Asami plissa les yeux. Il lui aurait bien envoyé son autre point dans la figure mais il avait encore quelques questions à lui poser. Il fallait donc le garder en pleine possession de ses moyens… Du moins, encore quelques temps…

Un mouvement du japonais interpella Iouri. Celui-ci releva subitement la tête et ce qu'il vit laissa sa peur, jusque là maîtrisée, l'envahir. Asami, le visage glacial, entrouvrit un pan de sa veste et glissa une main à l'intérieur. Ce geste plus que significatif paralysa le russe… Instinctivement celui-ci rentra la tête dans ses épaules. A l'expression impitoyable du Japonais, il s'apprêtait à voir surgir une arme qui mettrait fin à cet interrogatoire… Et par la même occasion, à sa vie… Le yakuza allait le tuer !

- « J'aurais besoin de prendre connaissance d'un autre petit détail… » fit Asami en sortant finalement un paquet de cigarette de la veste.

Iouri regarda interdit, mais soulagé, le yakuza qui faisait glisser une cigarette hors du paquet.

- « Détail ?... Que…Quel détail ? » bafouilla-t-il malgré lui. Non, pensa le russe, il ne fallait pas qu'il montre sa peur… Il devait la contenir par tous les moyens.

Asami ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit d'abord son briquet et alluma lentement la tige qui crépita sous la flamme. La lueur de celle-ci faisait d'avantage briller ses yeux de braise.

« Ce type porte les flammes de l'enfer dans ses yeux, » se dit mentalement le russe. Et ce salopard s'amusait avec lui, il prenait tout son temps pour tendre au maximum ses nerfs, il voulait le voir craquer.

- « J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi Arbatov n'a pas fait appel à une ambulance alors que Takaba était blessé… » demanda enfin Asami en soufflant un nuage de fumée. « Le jeune homme était une monnaie d'échange, et mort, il n'était plus d'une aucune utilité. »

- « Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire… »

- « Ma question n'est pas claire ?... » s'exclama le yakuza d'un ton glacial démontrant son impatience. « Et j'aimerais aussi savoir pourquoi Mikhail avait juger bon de pointer son arme sur sa tête alors qu'il gisait sur le sol à moitié mort… »

- « Comment savez-vous cela !? »

Brusquement Iouri se ravisa. Quel crétin il était ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait semblant de ne rien connaître de cette histoire ? Maintenant à la vue du regard satisfait du Japonais il était trop tard…

- « Alors ?... » reprit l'homme d'affaire sous un faut semblant d'impassibilité.

- « Il le croyait mort… »

- « Faux ! Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile… » menaça Asami dont l'expression s'était brusquement durcie.

Le russe avisa la colère d'Asami. Après tout, cette question ne tenait pas de l'ordre du secret. Il était donc inutile d'attiser la fureur de celui-ci.

- « Le jeune homme était dans un sale état… Arbatov savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps à vivre… » déclara-t-il d'un ton où l'on percevait une pointe de haine.

- « Alors il s'est dit qu'il allait finir ton travail... »

- « Oui… Son plan avait échoué, il ne pouvait plus se servir du gamin comme moyen de pression ou monnaie d'échange. Et il n'avait pas non plus envie d'avoir la criminelle sur le dos lors de l'interrogatoire des circonstances du drame… »

- « Je vois… » fit Asami en plissant les yeux. « Et pourquoi n'a-t-il pas appuyé sur la détente pour l'achever ? »

- « C'est l'annonce de votre arrivée à Macao qu'il l'en a dissuadé… Il avait trouvé plus urgent de disparaître que de perdre du temps avec le gosse. Et puis de toute façon il s'en est sortir. Il n'est pas mort… »

- « Et tu crois que cela va me dissuader de pourchasser ton patron ?... A ce propos, » dit l'homme d'affaire avant de jeter négligemment sa cigarette sur le sol. « Dis moi où se terre ce rat à présent. »

- « Je ne sais pas. »

- « Je ne suis pas réputé pour ma patience… » rétorqua Asami en glissant une nouvelle fois sa main sous sa veste. « Je te conseille de parler… »

Malgré ses efforts pour garder sa parcelle de fierté, Iouri sentit la peur envahir ses sens lorsqu'il vit le Yakuza sortir son Beretta. Et lorsque dans un geste lent Asami en amorça la culasse, le bruit du cliquetis métallique lui donna des sueurs froides… Le japonais était sérieux, son regard et sa voix déterminée ne laissaient aucun doute quant à ses intensions. Il allait le tuer de sang froid si il n'obtenait pas les réponses qu'il exigeait… Et en dépit de la terreur qui commençait à le dévorer, Iouri ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son regard sur cette arme emblématique de mort. Il la guettait, comme si dans un fol espoir, il pensait pouvoir esquiver la balle avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne.

- « Où est Arbatov ?... » insista l'homme d'affaire d'une voix sèche tout en pointant son arme en direction du genou de russe.

- « Je ne sais pas… Personne… »

- « Je te le demande une dernière fois… » coupa Asami. « Où est-il ? »

- « Je vous dis la véri- AARGH !! »

La détonation claqua comme un coup de tonnerre dans la salle, et un hurlement strident s'éleva comme une déchirure. La balle venait de traverser la rotule broyant et éclatant en morceaux les os à son passage. Le russe hurlait faisant voler dans tous les sens ses cheveux blonds trempés de sueur. Et la brûlure vivace dans son genou était d'une telle violence.

- « Je t'écoute… » fit Asami implacable.

- « … En apprenant votre arrivée à Macao… Il… Il s'est enfuit… Mais je vous jure que je ne sais pas où il est… Personne ne sait où il est… » haleta Iouri le corps tremblant par la souffrance ressentit. « Je vous dis la vérité… Depuis ce jour, à Macao, on reçoit ses ordres uniquement par téléphone… »

- « Vraiment… » fit Asami nullement dupe du mensonge de l'homme. « Serait-il lâche à ce point ?... »

- « … Tout ça à cause de ce… »

Asami plissa les yeux.

- « De ce… » répéta-t-il.

- « De… De ce morveux de japonais que Feilong et vous baisez à tour de rôle !! » s'écria tout à coup Iouri aveuglé par sa haine. « Même Arbatov lui est passé dessus… Ce sale, ce puant, ce… »

Tous les hommes de mains du yakuza se raidirent. Le russe était devenu fou !? Il se trouvait déjà en mauvaise posture et il…

- « Continues, » fit Asami d'une voix sereine en affichant un air décontracté. « Ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin, tu m'intéresses… »

- « Vous ne me faites pas peur ! » rétorqua Iouri en le défiant du regard.

- « Raison de plus pour continuer ton discourt. Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à Takaba ? » demanda Asami en approchant son visage près du sien. « Racontes moi comment Arbatov lui est passé dessus. »

- « Vous le savez parfaitement… Il a employé les mêmes manières écoeurantes comme vous. Et le morveux a hurler et haleté comme une chienne ! Ses cris ont retentis dans toutes les pièces de la propriété. Et il avait l'air d'aimer ça en plus… »

Le yakuza restait de marbre face aux déferlements d'insanités du russe. Mais Suoh remarqua les muscles de sa mâchoire se crisper. C'était presque imperceptible mais il connaissait les diverses variantes de la colère de son patron.

Asami se redressa lentement et fit un pas en arrière. Rien ne transperçait dans son expression. Il semblait calme, détendu, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

- « Donne moi les raisons de cette haine soudaine. » dit-il en extirpant une autre cigarette de son paquet qu'il glissa lentement entre ses lèvres. « Tu aurais peut-être voulu la place de Mikhail. Faire haleter la chienne qu'est Takaba. Te sentirais-tu frustré ?... »

- « Vous me donnez envie de vomir… Plutôt crever que de baiser avec un homme ! Je regrette seulement que ce morveux soit encore en vie. »

- « Vraiment ?... » fit Asami en tirant sur sa cigarette alors qu'un orage commençait à naître sur son front.

- « Oui ! Et si c'était à refaire je le referais ! Mais cette fois je ne tirerais pas dans sa poitrine… Je le ferais jouir en lui enfonçant mon arme dans… »

Une fumée s'échappa du canon de l'arme d'Asami.

- « Ton vœux est exaucé. » fit-il en baissant son neuf millimètre.

Des gouttes de sueurs perlèrent sur le front des hommes de mains. La scène s'était passée si vite…

Asami rengaina son Beretta dans le holster caché sous sa veste et posa son regard froid sur la dépouille du russe arc-boutée sur sa chaise. Une expression de surprise s'était figée sur son visage et du sang coulait de la petite ouverture formée en plein milieu du front.

- « Débarrassez moi cette ordure et nettoyez toutes traces de notre passage. » ordonna Asami.

- « Oui, monsieur ! »

Sitôt l'ordre donné, les hommes de mains s'activèrent.

Sans poser un dernier regard sur le russe, Asami réajusta sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- « On rentre. » dit-il à l'intention de Suoh qui lui emboîta aussitôt le pas.

* * *

(1) Fait réel ! Les japonais sont passés maître dans ce genre de concours les plus abracadabrants qui soient ! (Et bien, on s'amuse comme on peu. Moi, j'adore voir leurs émissions ! )

(2) Pour ceux qui auraient oublié : voir « Body Chase. »


	6. Imbroglio

**TROUBLES**

_Version corrigée_

_**Notes : **__Dernièrement, j'ai vu sur le Character book de Viewfinder, que Yamane Ayano avait décidé de nous donner les noms des hommes de main d'Asami. Donc, je me suis vue dans l'obligation de respecter et de changer leur nom (ce qui est plutôt logique). Ainsi, Fuzaaki (l'homme aux lunettes ; assistant d'Asami) se nomme en fait : __**Kirishima Kei**__Quant au garde du corps que j'avais nommé Jiro, il s'appelle en réalité : __**Suoh Kazumi**__ Au moment où vous lirez ce chapitre, tous les changements auront été déjà effectués. J'espère que vous arriverez à vous habituer… Moi personnellement, j'ai du mal ! Rire ! _

**Imbroglio – Ch. 05 **

Les yeux acérés, et un masque d'acier sur le visage, Asami sortit de la salle d'entrepôt. Suoh qui le suivait, referma la porte sur la salle qui venait d'assister au dernier souffle du russe…

Suoh savait que l'acte insensé du russe sur le photographe avait provoqué toute cette pagaille à Macao. Pourtant Asami avait tout planifié pour régler cette affaire sans trop de dommage : Il avait prévu de s'infiltrer dans la demeure de Mikhaïl en laissant croire celui-ci qu'il l'avait fait prisonnier. De cette façon Asami aurait pu garder un œil sur Takaba. Et lorsque ses hommes et ceux de Feilong auraient assiégé le manoir, le yakuza aurait pu faire sortir le photographe pendant l'effervescence des fusillades. Kirishima s'y était formellement opposé stipulant que c'était un plan beaucoup trop dangereux, mais nul ne pouvait contester les décisions de l'homme d'affaire… Une fois qu'il prenait ses positions, rien ne l'arrêtait.

Mais Iouri avait tout fait échouer, et même si le jeune Takaba s'était remis de ses blessures, il y avait quand même eu de nombreux morts à déplorer.

Et ce dont Iouri était loin de se douter à cette époque, c'était qu'il avait déjà signé son arrêt de mort à partir du moment où il avait pointé son arme sur le photographe et appuyé sur la détente…

Asami savait donc ce qu'il faisait… Et par là, il faisait aussi savoir à tous ceux qui tenteraient de s'en prendre une nouvelle fois à Takaba, qu'ils en payeraient le prix fort. Donc le yakuza n'éprouvait aucun remord. Il n'aurait même laissé le soin de cette vindicte personnelle à qui que ce soit…

Alors qu'Asami ouvrait la portière de sa BMW, une voiture surgit subitement de derrière l'un des entrepôts.

Kirishima au volant de la berline s'arrêta à sa portée dans un crissement de pneu et tendit une enveloppe marron à son patron.

- « J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux ne pas attendre pour vous la remettre, Asami-sama. »

Asami tendit la main, et nota en même temps l'expression contrariée de son assistant. Il jeta d'un geste négligé sa cigarette sur le sol, et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Pour que Kirishima se soit déplacé sans attendre son retour au Sion, c'est que cela devait être urgent.

Et au regard furieux de l'homme d'affaire prenant connaissance des documents, il ne faisait aucun doute que cette affaire n'avait rien d'anodine.

oOOo

Alors qu'une scène funeste s'était jouée sur les docks, Akihito se dirigeait à pas comptés vers le club Sion. Malgré les tensions inexpliquées qu'il y avait eues entre eux deux depuis quelques semaines, il s'était quand même décidé à affronter le yakuza. Ainsi que sa crainte de voir exploser un nouvel accrochage … Mais malgré tout, au fond de lui, il ressentait comme une sorte d'engouement mystérieux à cette idée. Décidément, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les sentiments contradictoires qui se bousculaient dans sa tête… Il était partagé entre l'appréhension et un désir plus qu'évident de se retrouver en sa compagnie. Et vraisemblablement, le fait de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis plus d'un mois attisait ce désir… Il ne pouvait pas le nier. A mesure qu'il approchait du Sion, il sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer…

C'était totalement insensé…

Le photographe passa une main dans ses cheveux que le vent s'amusait à faire virevolter sur son nez. Il attendait sur le trottoir que le feu passe au rouge lorsque soudain une BMW de couleur noire s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Et elle ressemblait à celle d'Asami…

Le cœur du photographe se mit à battre la chamade tandis que la vitre teintée s'abaissait lentement…

Mais ce qu'il vit le scotcha instantanément sur place ; ou plutôt le pétrifia.

- « F-Feilong !! » cria-t-il plus par surprise que par peur.

Bien que la peur fût tout de même présente en resongeant à ce que le chinois était capable de faire. Et il pensait aussi qu'Asami, à la façon dont il parlait du cantonais, n'apprécierait sûrement pas cette visite inopinée. Leur querelle ne s'était pas arrangée comme il l'aurait cru. Pourtant, tout indiquait qu'il y avait de l'espoir… Et bien non, cela aurait été trop beau. Elle s'était même exacerbée. Et ce qui alarmait le photographe, c'était qu'Asami semblait y accorder beaucoup plus d'importance qu'auparavant. Si celui-ci s'apercevait de la présence de Feilong à Tokyo, dieu sait ce qui arriverait. Et le photographe n'avait aucune envie d'assister encore à une fusillade.

L'angoisse de cet indéniable constat le prenant au ventre, il tourna la tête de gauche à droite comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

- « Si tu cherches Asami, il n'est pas ici… », précisa Feilong d'un ton narquois. « Il est occupé sur les docks… »

- « Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!... »

- « Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, Akihito… Monte dans la voiture, Asami risque de ne pas tarder à revenir.»

- « Euh… Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de monter avec toi… »

- « … Je comprends. » soupira le chinois dans un demi sourire. « Mais ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit que mon intention n'était plus de te nuire ?... Tu n'as rien à craindre, je veux juste discuter avec toi. »

Akihito restait tout de même perplexe. Devait-il vraiment faire confiance à ce chinois dérangé de la tête et surtout pervers ?

- « Si tu mets trop de temps à te décider, les vrais ennuis risqueraient bientôt d'arriver. Je ne pense pas qu'Asami resterait impassible en nous voyant tous les deux… »

Là dessus, Feilong n'avait pas totalement tort. C'était même la meilleure remarque qu'il eût faite depuis qu'il le connaissait.

- « Tu ne me feras pas de coups fourrés ?! » demanda Akihito méfiant.

- « Je ne sais pas ce que vaut la parole d'un mafieux à tes yeux, mais tu l'as. » sourit Feilong en se reculant sur la banquette arrière pour lui indiquer de s'asseoir au plus vite.

- « Elle ne vaut rien. Je dirai même que je m'en méfie comme de la peste… Mais je peux tout de même tenter de te croire… » soupira-t-il.

Akihito ouvrit la portière, et au moment où il déposa un pied dans la berline, il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de faire une connerie. Mais lorsqu'il vit un bras passer devant ses yeux, suivit d'un « clac » significatif, il en conclu que, connerie ou pas, il était trop tard. En voyant son hésitation, Feilong s'était empressé de fermer lui-même la portière… Bizarre. Tout indiquait que la situation allait prendre une autre tournure…

Anxieux, Akihito suivait des yeux le Sion qui disparaissait de sa vue à mesure que la voiture s'éloignait.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, » lui dit la voix de Feilong posté à côté de lui. « Je te ramènerai dès qu'on aura terminé notre petite entrevue. »

Le photographe posa un regard impérieux sur le chinois qui le fixait d'un air amusé.

- « J'y compte bien. » stipula-t-il.

Après quelques minutes de pérégrination à travers les rues bondées de Tokyo, Akihito amorça la conversation. En fait il n'aimait pas la façon dont le cantonais le dévisageait. Il ne le voyait pas vraiment car il préférait détailler les boutiques qui défilaient – ou du moins faisait semblant de s'y intéresser – mais il sentait le regard insistant de celui-ci posé sur lui… Il avait la désagréable sensation de se retrouver totalement nu au milieu d'une avenue en pleine heure de pointe…

- « Alors… Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?... » finit-il par demander pour aussi couper court à l'épluchage graveleux de sa personne.

- « Pas vraiment… » répondit le chinois. « Comme je passais par là, et que je t'ai vu sur le bord de la route, je me suis dis que je pouvais profiter de l'occasion. »

Akihito eut tout d'un coup des sueurs froides. Profiter de l'occasion sous-entendait bien trop de choses. Et elles n'étaient pas forcément catholiques…

- « L'occasion de te voir, » précisa Feilong dans un sourire en notant l'air tourmenté du photographe. « Asami ne m'a pas donné l'autorisation de venir m'enquérir personnellement sur ton état. »

- « Et bien, ça se comprend. » fit remarquer Akihito goguenard.

N'entendant aucune réponse du chinois, Akihito le regarda du coin de l'œil. Feilong semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ayant de nombreuses fois assisté à ces états d'absences, il devinait ce à quoi il songeait… A Asami. Encore et toujours Asami… Le photographe avait bien tenté de lui demander ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux deux, mais Feilong n'avait pas jugé bon de lui répondre. Tout du moins, il en avait biaisé la réponse. Mais Akihito n'était pas dupe… Car la haine du chinois envers Asami était bien trop profonde. Pour qu'elle en laisse autant de stigmates et de souffrances après sept longues années, seule la trahison d'une amitié ou d'un amour pouvait en être la cause…

D'un amour… Merde, il n'aimait vraiment pas ça… Et depuis qu'il en avait pris conscience, une angoisse indéfinissable l'oppressait. Le fait de savoir que les deux mafieux auraient pu avoir une liaison, ne l'enchantait guère. Même si depuis ils se faisaient la guerre…

Mais qu'est-ce que Feilong faisait à Tokyo ? Dans une des conversations qu'il avait eues avec Asami, le photographe avait bien ressenti que le yakuza l'achèverait s'il se pointait ici. Là il n'y comprenait plus rien. Si Feilong éprouvait une envie de se suicider, il y avait des moyens plus radicaux et moins douloureux d'y parvenir…

- « Feilong… » reprit alors le photographe. « Il ne faut pas qu'Asami te voit ici, il est vraiment remonté contre toi… »

Feilong sursauta légèrement à la voix du jeune homme comme s'il venait de réaliser qu'il n'était pas seul.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet… Il est au courant de ma présence ici. On a une petite affaire à régler… » lâcha-t-il dans un soupir. Puis un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres en voyant l'expression anxieuse du jeune japonais. « Mais on dirait que tu t'inquiètes pour moi… » fit-il en caressant la joue du photographe. « Ca me touche beaucoup, tu sais… »

Confiné dans l'habitacle de la BMW, Akihito se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise. Surtout que le chinois s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Il pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa joue.

- « Feilong arrête ça, s'il te plait… » s'exclama le jeune homme en le poussant vainement des deux mains.

- « Tu as peur de moi ? Mais je ne te ferais plus aucun mal, Akihito… » susurra le chinois en faisant glisser un doigt le long de son cou.

- « … Permets-moi d'avoir encore quelques doutes. » déclara le jeune homme en avalant bruyamment sa salive. « Ton sens étrange de l'hospitalité est resté gravé dans ma mémoire. » Et il n'y avait pas que dans sa mémoire pensa-t-il en regardant sa main droite qui était bandée.

Le chinois esquissa un léger sourire et s'écarta légèrement du photographe. Son regard se posa ensuite sur le rétroviseur intérieur de la berline, et fit signe au conducteur qu'il était temps de ramener le jeune homme au Sion.

- « Je comprends. Et je suis désolé pour ce qui t'est arrivé. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Arbatov en vienne à te kidnapper… »

Hein ?... Akihito resta interdit quant aux paroles du chinois. Encore plus interdit en le voyant s'écarter de lui… Feilong semblait réellement vouloir démontrer sa bonne volonté à le laisser tranquille… Et c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle ! Il s'en sentit tout à coup ragaillardi.

- « Personne ne s'en doutait, pas même Asami. » dit-il le visage beaucoup plus serein. « Alors laisse tomber, c'est du passé. »

- « Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de gentil Akihito. Après tout le mal que je t'ai fait, tu sembles ne plus ressentir de haine envers moi. Et j'en viens même à regretter ta présence à mes côtés. »

- « Ce… C'est bon. On oublie, c'est préférable… » répondit Akihito tout de même gêné par cet élan de bienveillance soudaine.

- « Et ta blessure, elle est guérie ? »

- « Presque, oui. Encore quelque temps et elle aussi fera partie du passé. »

- « J'aurais aimé te rendre visite à l'hôpital, mais Asami s'y était formellement opposé. T'a-t-il fait part de mes regrets et de mon inquiétude ?... »

- « Euh… Pas vraiment… » fit Akihito en se grattant la tête.

- « Naturellement… En fait le contraire m'aurait étonné… »

- « Feilong, que s'est-il passé entre toi et Asami pour que votre conflit ait empiré ? Pourtant tu avais dit que tu accepterais de lui parler. »

- « Tu ne le devines pas ?... »

- « Comment veux-tu que je le devine, alors que je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a réellement eu entre vous deux ? Ni toi ni Asami voulez m'en parler.»

Feilong se pencha sur le photographe et approcha son visage du sien. Instinctivement celui-ci recula, mais le dossier du siège arrière ne voulait apparemment pas exaucer son souhait.

- « C'est en quelque sorte un peu de ta faute… » lui fit remarquer le chinois les yeux malicieux en lui soulevant le menton du doigt.

Hey, n'avait-il pas décidé de le laisser tranquille ? Alors pourquoi s'approchait-il de lui comme s'il allait le dévorer ? Paroles de mafieux, hein ?! Mon œil !

- « De ma faute ? Mais je n'ai rien fait qui… »

- « Je n'ai pas dit que c'était un acte que tu aurais commis… » coupa Feilong. « C'est seule ta présence physique qui en est la cause. »

- « Ma présence physique ?! » s'étonna, de plus en plus nerveux, Akihito qui ne savait vraiment pas où il voulait en venir. Rah, en plus il n'aimait vraiment pas sa façon de le regarder !

- « Ou ta personne, si tu préfères. Asami n'a pas toléré que je me sois approprié ton corps… »

Aah… Mon dieu. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait, il avait raison de s'inquiéter. Merde, mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait toujours raison pour ce genre d'intuition ?!… La façon langoureuse dont Feilong lui parlait était un signe que quelque chose de plus langoureux encore allait se produire… Ses derniers ébats forcés avec celui-ci en Chine étaient d'ailleurs devenus beaucoup trop ambigus. Lui même avait eu du mal à contenir l'exigence que son corps lui imposait. Il avait supplié en silence qu'Asami vienne rapidement le sortir de ce piège. (1) Et bien que quelques minutes auparavant il craignait voir surgir le yakuza, en cet instant alors que Feilong s'approchait de son oreille, il se surprit à vouloir le voir débarquer en toute urgence.

- « Feilong, arrête ! Tu as dis que tu me laisserais tranquille. Ce qui implique aussi de ne pas m'approcher de si prêt ! »

- « Il est difficile de résister après avoir goûté à ce corps si sensuel… Je comprends désormais l'intérêt d'Asami à ton égard. »

La phrase du chinois fit tressaillir le photographe. « L'intérêt d'Asami… » se répétait-il mentalement alors que la berline se garait à quelques mètres du Sion. Est-ce qu'il n'y avait donc que cet intérêt qu'il lui portait ?... De part ses propos, Feilong lui aussi insinuait qu'il n'y avait que cet attachement entre eux deux… Un attachement uniquement fait de chair, sans sentiment, ni amour…

Le photographe baissa doucement la tête et un voile de tristesse s'empara de son visage. Ses yeux commençaient à lui picoter, et il se mordit la langue pour en détourner les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler. Putain ! Il était devenu une fillette toujours prête à chialer ! Voilà ce qu'Asami avait fait de lui, entre autre aussi de servir de passe-temps sexuel. Merde, il n'était pas comme ça avant ! Alors pourquoi, bordel, il larmoyait dès qu'il pensait à cet homme ?!...

Parce que ce type était cruel ! Voilà pourquoi ! Il n'en avait rien à faire de ses sentiments. Depuis qu'il avait quitté son putain d'appartement, il ne cherchait même plus à le revoir. Ciao le photographe !

Feilong, le visage contrarié, le regardait et se demandait ce qui lui arrivait.

- « C'est moi le responsable de cette soudaine morosité ?... » demanda-t-il.

- « Non… Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi. » grommela Akihito.

- « Alors ça ne peut être qu'Asami… » conclut le chinois. Et vu la réaction atterrée du jeune homme, il en déduisit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Akihito ? Y aurait-il une querelle d'amoureux entre vous ?... »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! » s'écria subitement Akihito dont les joues commençaient à s'empourprer. « Il n'y a jamais eu d'amour entre Asami et moi !... Asami n'est pas…»

- « N'est pas le genre à aimer. » poursuivit Feilong où pointait une légère amertume dans sa voix.

Akihito ne répondit pas. Il triturait nerveusement ses doigts en faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Feilong l'observa regarder les enseignes lumineuses des magasins. Il comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir le jeune homme : Une tristesse mêlée de haine. C'était ce genre de cocktail que suscitait ce japonais arrogant et trop sûr de lui… Et vraisemblablement, Akihito n'avait pas échappé à ce ressentiment. Lui aussi était prisonnier du joug machiavélique d'Asami…

- « Oui… Il n'est de ce genre… » reprit Akihito en donnant libre cours à son vague à l'âme. « Je ne voulais pas te croire lorsque tu m'as dit qu'Asami n'avait aucune considération pour son partenaire… Que pour lui, seul l'acte physique compte… Asami semble même n'avoir jamais aimé personne… Alors pourquoi est-ce que cela changerait…»

- « Je vois… » constata Feilong d'un ton neutre en croisant les jambes. « Tu as fini par réaliser que tu étais tombé amoureux de lui… »

Soudain Akihito réalisa qu'il venait de confesser son affection pour Asami. Son affection et son désespoir. Il se tourna vivement vers le chinois et resta consterné. Celui-ci était accoudé sur le rebord de la portière et le considérait d'un air amusé.

- « Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! » objecta le photographe mort de honte. « J'ai seulement voulu dire qu'Asami n'était qu'un homme pervers, lubrique et totalement obsédé ! »

- « Oui… Bien sûr, se moqua Feilong, Asami l'est forcément… Toutefois je sais depuis longtemps quels sont tes sentiments pour lui… Alors inutile de le cacher ou de le nier. Ta crainte de me voir le combattre à nouveau en était la preuve flagrante. Mais je ne crois pas que cela soit bon pour toi d'éprouver de tels sentiments envers Asami… Tu ne peux qu'en souffrir. »

- « Et c'est aussi ton cas, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Akihito une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

Feilong prit délicatement le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains, lui adressa un sourire narquois, tandis que ses yeux se faisaient vipérins.

- « Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? Je n'ai pas ce genre de relations avec Asami… Alors ne me fais plus cette remarque aussi stupide que ton engouement pour ce japonais. » Siffla le chinois entre ses dents. « Bien que je t'estime, cela ne t'autorise pas à débiter de telles absurdités à mon égard. »

Et sans qu'Akihito n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Feilong lui écrasa les lèvres contre sa bouche. Il n'eut pas non plus le temps d'écarter le chinois, que la portière de la berline s'ouvrit brutalement. Les deux hommes écarquillèrent les yeux lorsqu'ils virent Asami les fixer de ses yeux acérés… Dangereusement acérés… Mortels.

Akihito faillit s'évanouir de terreur. Ah non ! Tout, mais pas ça ! Pourquoi ça devait toujours se finir de cette façon ? En plus Feilong n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'écarter. Ce crétin était encore penché sur lui et narguait l'homme d'affaire.

- « Descends. » ordonna seulement Asami à l'intention du photographe.

Mais même si la voix du yakuza s'était faite plus ou moins modérée, son regard quant à lui, signifiait qu'un meurtre allait bientôt avoir lieu.

Akihito n'eut pas le temps de poser un pied sur l'asphalte, qu'il sentit une main puissante lui prendre le bras pour l'extirper du lieu du crime. Et dans un cri de surprise, le photographe se ramassa sur le trottoir.

- « Tu tiens vraiment à mourir, Feilong… » menaça Asami en le fusillant du regard. « Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu comprennes ?… »

- « Je ne vois qu'une seule chose… » répondit flegmatique Feilong en croisant de nouveau les jambes. « Me laisser te tuer. »

- « Arrêtez !! » hurla brusquement le photographe avant de tirer le bras du yakuza. « J'en ai assez de vos guerres de mafieux dégénérés !! Merde ! Vous allez me rendre dingue ! »

Tout compte fait, dingue n'était pas vraiment le bon mot. Mourir était nettement plus approprié lorsqu'il vit avec quelle virulence Asami posa son regard sur lui. Et merde… Ca allait encore lui retomber dessus.

- « Il fallait y penser avant de monter dans cette voiture… » lui intima d'une voix tranchante le yakuza. « Mais comme tu as l'air d'aimer baigner dans les ennuis, je vais faire en sorte de te contenter. »

Là, Akihito n'avait plus vraiment envie de prendre ses emmerdes traditionnels à la plaisanterie. Asami était furieux. En fait il avait plutôt l'air dangereux, sépulcral…

- « Laisse-le tranquille. » intervint Feilong toujours assis dans la BMW. « Le gamin n'y est pour rien. Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, alors fais-le sur moi. »

Un silence de mort s'installa subitement. Akihito faillit rendre l'âme, tandis qu'Asami se retourna lentement vers le chinois qui se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Si le venin des yeux du yakuza pouvait réellement attenter à une vie, Feilong se serait déjà retrouvé six pieds sous terre. Et Tokyo en serait devenu sa pierre tombale.

Asami avança d'un pas et se pencha sur la berline une main appuyée sur la portière.

- « Ne t'en fais pas… » déclara celui-ci un rictus de malveillance sur les lèvres. « On règlera ça tout à l'heure. »

- « Pourquoi attendre ?! » rétorqua le chinois excédé.

La situation était à son paroxysme. Akihito sentait que quelque chose d'irréversible allait se produire. Les deux hommes se toisaient du regard, sans mot dire. On aurait dit deux fauves prêts à se sauter à la gorge.

Mais brusquement le cœur d'Akihito faillit s'arrêter, lorsqu'il vit Asami se redresser et glisser une main sous sa veste. Le photographe savait ce qu'il y avait sous cette veste. Asami ne sortait jamais sans son arme. Du moins, presque jamais. Mais comme tout à l'heure Feilong avait précisé qu'Asami était occupé sur les docks, cela signifiait qu'il avait dû procéder à quelques affaires loin d'être catholiques. Et qui disait loin d'être catholique, voulait obligatoirement dire, armé jusqu'aux dents. Et lorsque le photographe vit que Feilong en faisait de même, le temps sembla s'arrêter pour lui. Il voyait déjà les deux hommes allongés sur le sol baignant dans leur sang. Mais il voyait surtout Asami... Et ça, le photographe ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il ne voulait plus revivre cette douleur et cette peur… Il fallait les arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Et sans réaliser vraiment ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, Akihito se jeta au cou d'Asami et l'embrassa.

Il étreignit si fort ses bras autour du cou du yakuza, que celui-ci fût contraint de se pencher. Et la surprise de l'acte d'Akihito fut si grande, que les deux mafieux en restèrent stupéfaits. Le photographe n'avait aucunement songé qu'ils étaient à la vue de tous, et de surcroît, devant le Sion. Qu'importe les passants, qu'importe sa réputation ainsi que celle de l'homme d'affaire. Tout ce qu'il voulait, était de stopper ce stupide duel. Et il n'avait trouvé que cette solution pour empêcher ces deux crétins de s'entretuer.

Retrouvant enfin sa raison, Akihito délaissa les lèvres d'Asami. Ses mains glissèrent sur la veste anthracite exhalant cette subtile odeur de tabac qu'il avait fini par aimer. Le baiser une fois interrompu, il se sentait à présent honteux et ridicule. D'autant plus que le yakuza n'avait manifesté aucun geste en retour pendant cette étreinte. Il était resté stoïque et froid. Comme l'étaient actuellement ses yeux qui le regardaient…

Mais le comble de l'horreur, alors qu'Asami avait gardé sa main sous sa veste, était qu'il en ressortit finalement un paquet de cigarettes …

Akihito voulut mourir…

Putain ! Putain ! Putain ! C'est tout ce qu'il trouva à se ruminer en pensée. Et au ressentit brûlant qui cramait ses joues, il devait être plus rouge que les braises incandescentes d'un feu de cheminée.

- « Bien… » s'exclama Feilong dans un sourire railleur. « Je pense qu'on devrait en rester là pour aujourd'hui… Visiblement tu as des problèmes plus urgents à régler… »

Après avoir allumé sa cigarette sous le regard affligé du photographe, Asami reporta son attention sur le chinois.

- « Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Passe dans mon bureau dans une heure. » ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec. « Je n'ai pas pour habitude de reporter au lendemain ce qui peut être fait le jour même. »

Feilong ne répondit pas. Mais rien qu'au regard qu'il venait de jeter à l'homme d'affaire, on pouvait deviner sans problème que cet ordre lui avait hérissé le poil. Il claqua violement la portière, et la BMW s'évanouit parmi le flot de voitures gravitant la grande avenue de Shinjyuku.

La berline hors de vue, Asami se retourna ensuite vers la chose torpide rougeoyante qu'était Akihito, planté au milieu du trottoir. Néanmoins le yakuza ne semblait pas vouloir récupérer un semblant de bonne humeur.

- « Avance. » somma-t-il en poussant le photographe dans les escaliers menant à l'entrée du Sion.

Une main, loin d'être délicate contre son dos, Akihito se laissa guider. De toute façon il n'arrivait plus à réagir. Son esprit s'était bloqué au moment où Asami avait sortit son paquet de cigarette au lieu de son Beretta – comme il l'avait imaginé -. Et pourquoi il avait imaginé ça ?... Parce qu'il était le monarque des cons ! A présent, quoi qu'il puisse faire, il était foutu… Mort… Rien ne pourrait le rendre plus pitoyable et ridicule.

Mon dieu… Faites que le Sion s'écroule sur sa tête et l'ensevelisse à tout jamais…

* * *

(1) Voir Vol 4 chapitre 09.


	7. Tensions multiples

**TROUBLES**

_**Notes : **__Après plusieurs tentatives désespérées à m'évertuer de réécrire ce chapitre qui, vous le savez, a été perdu bêtement… Le revoici enfin. Je n'ai pas pu le retranscrire dans son originalité, et après m'être arrachée les cheveux jusqu'à en devenir presque chauve, j'ai fini par décider de changer les événements en accélérant l'histoire. Les péripéties de l'ancien chapitre seront toutefois divulguées dans les autres à venir. Merci d'avoir été patientes. Hem ! Oui, je fais des copies de sauvegarde dorénavant… (Grimace honteusement en se frottant la tête et en vous disant à bientôt ! XD). Bonne lecture… Il est un peu long ce chapitre, mais c'est pour me faire pardonner… _

**Tensions multiples – Ch. 06 **

Akihito, abattu par sa stupidité, se laissait mener par Asami à travers la salle principale du Sion. Il se faisait l'effet d'être un gamin qu'on allait punir pour la bêtise qu'il venait de commettre. Et ce n'était pas le comportement du yakuza, qui marchait à ses côtés, qui allait lui prouver le contraire… Sa présence imposante, tant par sa stature et l'aura qu'il dégageait, l'écrasait littéralement. Cela lui rappelait à quel point il était insignifiant face à cet homme. Mais outre le fait de se sentir minable, son inquiétude grandissait à mesure que les doigts d'Asami se crispaient sur son épaule. Et cette manifestation démontrait que, sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure…

Tout en songeant à ce qu'Asami allait encore lui faire subir, le photographe se cramponna à la sangle de son sac pendu à son autre épaule – c'était comme se cramponner à un fol espoir d'échapper à une sentence inéluctable -. Pure illusion.

Et tout ça, grâce à Feilong ! A cause de lui il se retrouvait une fois de plus dans des emmerdes pas possibles. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas... Et sa hargne se décupla d'autant plus lorsque d'un œil furtif il regardait les clients de son futur bourreau se délecter de leur apanage redondant de luxe. Oui, certains avaient eu le bonheur de naître sous une bonne étoile… Et bien entendu, lui n'en faisait pas partie. Et sa déplorable vie, gangrenée d'une poisse gluante, n'était pas prête de lui lâcher les baskets…

Mais une voix franche soudainement exclamée derrière son dos le fit sursauter, et eut pour conséquence de le sortir de ses déductions écoeurantes.

- « Asami-sama. Monsieur Saito vous attend dans le petit salon. »

L'intéressé, au prestigieux costume trois pièces, se tourna légèrement vers son assistant et jeta ensuite un regard froid sur le photographe. Ce contre temps l'agaçait indéniablement. Il aimait battre le fer pendant que celui-ci était encore chaud… Et pourtant, il se voyait dans l'obligation de remettre cette occasion à plus tard.

- « Très bien, je vais le rencontrer… En attendant, amenez-le dans mon bureau… » ordonna-t-il à Kirishima en indiquant le jeune homme d'un mouvement de tête. « … Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps. »

- « Oui monsieur. »

Kirishima s'inclina respectueusement et prit à son tour le jeune homme par l'épaule pour le diriger vers l'ascenseur. Ce qui eut le don d'énerver le photographe qui en avait marre d'être baladé comme un colis postal… A croire qu'il ne savait pas marcher tout seul !

Après avoir suivi des yeux les deux hommes s'introduire dans l'ascenseur, Asami se dirigea à son tour vers son rendez-vous – désagréablement inopiné – mais qui contribuerait à faire fructifier une fois de plus ses affaires. Mais avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment, Akihito eut le temps de capter le regard acrimonieux que lui avait adressé le yakuza. Et ce regard lui comprima la poitrine. Il n'aimait pas cette lueur pleine d'âpreté dans ses yeux, elle n'augurait rien de réjouissant. Mais surtout… Elle lui faisait savoir qu'Asami était déçu et furieux par son comportement…

Le photographe fut donc amené sans ménagement dans le bureau du yakuza, qui depuis quelques temps, occupait toutes ses pensées. Ou plus exactement torturait toutes ses pensées. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait souhaité, il ne resta pas seul. Kirishima l'avait intimé de s'asseoir sur le canapé, et à son grand désespoir, ''l'autre'' s'installa en face de lui et le dévisageait sans aucune pudeur.

« Je croyais qu'il était impoli de fixer les gens ! » grommela intérieurement le photographe qui ne cessait de tapoter nerveusement ses doigts sur son sac. A croire que les affaires rendaient tous les hommes acariâtres… Et selon toute vraisemblance ce type aux lunettes semblait l'incriminer… « Ouais, il avait embrassé son patron, et alors !? Tout le monde pouvait faire des erreurs !... »

oOOo

Après vingt minutes, qui pour Akihito parurent une éternité, Asami ouvrit non sans douceur la porte de son bureau, et le photographe en sursauta une nouvelle fois de peur. Ce qui lui valu, là aussi une fois de plus, un regard impérieux de celui-ci. Super. La soirée s'annonçait pleine de joyeusetés !

- « Vous pouvez nous laisser, Kirishima. » fit l'homme d'affaire en ne quittant pas des yeux le jeune homme tassé sur le canapé.

Kirishima se leva, et ferma la porte après s'être s'incliné.

Quant à Akihito, il ne savait pas s'il devait se lever ou rester assis… Ou alors s'enfuir.

Un silence de mort s'installa ; pesant, étouffant. Et le photographe avait de plus en plus de mal à prendre une respiration normale.

- « Alors Akihito… » finit par dire Asami en se dirigeant vers le bar pour se servir un verre. « Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?... »

Hein ?... Ce n'était pas dans les usages d'Asami d'entamer une conversation en s'encombrant de formules de politesses.

- « Je te sers un verre ?... »

Intrigué, le photographe leva les yeux vers l'homme qui lui tournait le dos. « De plus en plus bizarre » se dit-il. Asami lui proposant un verre alors qu'il le traitait de gamin ?! C'était vraiment louche…

- « Euh… Oui, merci… » fit celui-ci tout en regardant l'homme d'affaire prendre une bouteille dans un des placards du bar. Il avait la sensation que son cœur allait lui sortir de la poitrine. Car malgré sa peur évidente de voir bientôt s'abattre une tonne de reproches sur sa tête, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte d'exaltation de se retrouver en sa compagnie. Il ne pouvait pas le contester. Cet homme à l'allure et au caractère redoutablement charismatique et insaisissable lui avait manqué… Il se surprenait même à revoir son corps ferme et musclé penché sur lui pendant qu'il le prenait avec force. Akihito en eut des palpitations et se mit soudainement à rougir…

Sidéré par ce qu'il venait de penser, il secoua vivement la tête. Effarant, il était définitivement malade ! A quoi pensait-il à un moment pareil ?! En fait ce n'était pas vraiment le moment qui importait, il n'aurait même jamais dû avoir ce genre de pensées bestial !

- « Tu as perdu ta langue ?... » demanda brusquement Asami.

- « Hein ?! Euh… non ! » balbutia le photographe, rouge de honte, qui revint brutalement sur terre. Encore une chance qu'Asami ne lisait pas dans les pensées. Cela lui aurait valu une marée de sarcasmes vexants… Ou un allez direct dans un lit pour rassasier ses élans lubriques.

- « Alors ?... » reprit le yakuza après avoir jeté des glaçons dans son bourbon.

- « Et bien… Je travaille depuis plus de deux mois dans une agence réputée. Ca paie assez bien pour le moment, mais si je… » Subitement des yeux aussi aiguisés qu'un sabre le stoppèrent net lorsqu'Asami se tourna pour revenir vers lui. Pourtant au ton de sa voix, tout indiquait qu'il était enclin au calme. Mais apparemment, ce calme n'avait pas atteint ses yeux…

Mais ses appréhensions s'évanouirent instantanément lorsqu'il vit le yakuza déposer sur la table basse un verre de limonade… « Ne lui avait-il pas demandé le même truc qu'il s'était servit ?! » tiqua mentalement le photographe.

- « Si je ?… » reprit une nouvelle fois Asami en s'installant à son tour sur le canapé en face du jeune homme, histoire de le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

- « S-si Je me débrouille bien, je pourrais être augmenté dans très peu de temps. »

Un autre silence s'installa. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'Asami se moquait totalement de ce qu'il racontait ? Et ça l'énervait tellement qu'il lui en fit aussitôt la remarque.

-« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me demandes ce que je fais alors que ça n'a pas l'air de t'intéresser ! »

- « Au contraire, Akihito, tout m'intéresse… »

Le photographe examinait avec le plus grand intérêt l'homme d'affaire croiser les jambes… Et l'air qu'il affichait, était beaucoup plus dangereux qu'amical. Okay… Il connaissait suffisamment Asami pour se rendre compte d'un orage allait bientôt éclater. Il était donc inutile de tourner autour du pot. Autant en finir tout de suite et mettre un terme à toute cette mascarade de chassé-croisé faussement courtoise.

- « C'est bon. Tu veux des excuses, c'est ça ?! Okay, Je n'aurais pas dû faire ce que je t'ai fait devant le Sion… » Bizarre, il n'arrivait pas à dire le mot ''embrasser''… C'était comme s'il aurait avoué quelque chose, d'inavouable. « … J'ai vraiment cru que Feilong et toi alliez vous entretuer, et sur le moment je n'ai trouvé que ça à faire… Je sais, c'était stupide, inutile de me le dire ! »

- « En effet… C'était stupide. Tu me crois assez fou au point de régler mes comptes en public ?... » lui fit remarquer Asami avant de boire une gorgée du liquide ambré. « … Mais là n'est pas le problème. »

Ah bon ? Et qu'y avait-il de plus important que le fait de lui avoir sauté au cou en pleine rue ?! Il lui avait pourtant semblé qu'Asami n'appréciait pas forcément d'étaler ses penchants sexuels en société… Du moins, c'est qu'il pensait. Mais au fond Asami n'en avait jamais fait état. Alors si ce n'était pas le baiser qu'il lui avait donné qui le mettait en colère, c'était forcément l'autre… Avec Feilong. Mais là il avait une justification. Donc il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir coupable.

- « Très bien… Si tu fais allusion au fait que j'aie embrassé Fei… Que Feilong m'ait embrassé !! » se reprit-il aussitôt en agitant vivement les deux mains devant les yeux cuivrés qui venaient de se plisser grièvement. « C'est Feilong qui s'est jeté sur moi, moi je n'y suis pour rien !! »

Merde, sa langue avait fourchée ! Bien entendu que ce n'était pas lui !

- « Tu es le principal fautif ! » rétorqua sèchement Asami qui le taraudait du regard.

- « Hey ! C'est faux ! J'en ai marre de prendre pour les conneries des autres ! »

- « Si tu en avais réellement marre, tu ne serais pas monté dans cette voiture… »

- « Tu me fais suivre, c'est ça ?... » demanda furieux le photographe à la révélation soudaine de l'homme.

- « Je n'en ai pas eu le besoin. Je te signale que tu étais devant mon club. »

Ah ouais… C'est vrai. Une fois de plus il avait raison… Et que pouvait-il répondre à ça, hein ?

- « Autre chose… » renchérit Asami sous une intonation qui s'était faite encore plus glaciale. « Si tu en as marre de payer pour les conneries des autres, sache que je me lasse aussi des tiennes. La prochaine fois tu te débrouilleras tout seul, ça te mettra peut-être du plomb dans la tête. »

Un frisson tout aussi glacial que la voix de l'homme parcouru l'échine du photographe. Toute sa belle assurance s'était pétrifiée en même temps que son corps. Et en voyant Asami qui le scrutait en faisant tournoyer les glaçons dans son verre, il était inutile qu'il plaide sa cause, il n'était visiblement pas en état d'entendre ses explications. De toute façon, il n'était plus en état de quoi ce soit ces derniers temps. Les rares moments de leurs retrouvailles se terminaient toujours en pugila. Il ne le touchait même plus, alors qu'auparavant il était plutôt de coutume qu'il en vienne à ce procédé dès que lui commençait à se plaindre.

Ce n'était plus un fossé qui se creusait entre eux deux, mais un gouffre dont on n'en voyait pas le fond… Akihito n'en doutait plus. Asami avait peut-être fini par se lasser de lui après tout. Il n'était peut-être plus assez intéressant, maintenant qu'il devait en avoir fait le tour… Et lui se maudissait de se raccrocher à un chimérique espoir de voir leur relation s'améliorer… Mais quelle relation en fait ?... Il n'y en avait jamais eu. Du moins, pas comme lui l'entendait. Pour Asami, elle se résumait à un lit… Et surtout Akihito en avait marre de lutter contre cet homme. Ca ne lui rapportait rien… Ah si ! Que des emmerdes ! Et aussi chialer ! Ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout…

Alors c'est la mort dans l'âme et résigné qu'Akihito se leva lentement du canapé. Il avait enfin décidé de mettre un terme à tout ça.

- « J'ai compris… Inutile de poursuivre cette conversation. De toute manière j'ai toujours tort, n'est-ce pas ?!... Mais ça n'a plus d'importance, Je suis juste venu pour te rendre ce que je te dois. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un honneur, je m'acquitterai de ma dette jusqu'au dernier yen. »

Et sans attendre la réponse d'Asami, le photographe se dirigea vers le bureau pour y déposer la liasse de billets qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche. Il resta quelques secondes à fixer tristement le bureau et tourna les talons.

- « Je ne t'ennuierai plus dorénavant… Tu n'auras plus à supporter le gamin stupide… » prononça-t-il sentant un goût amer se répandre dans sa bouche. « Et si ma présence t'indispose à ce point, tu n'auras qu'à envoyer un de tes hommes à mon appartement pour récupérer le reste que je te dois, puisqu'il n'y a plus que ça qui t'intéresse. »

Mais malgré ses bonnes résolutions à ne pas montrer sa tristesse, une boule douloureuse commençait à lui serrer la gorge. D'autant plus qu'Asami n'avait nullement réagi à ses paroles. Il buvait paisiblement son maudit bourbon avec toujours cet air impassible qui l'enrageait…

Le photographe passa derrière le canapé où Asami lui tournait le dos, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici… Il devait se résoudre à ne plus rien espérer de cet homme, et reprendre une vie normale…

Après avoir dépassé le canapé, Akihito lâcha inconsciemment un soupir, qui se transforma aussitôt en un cri lorsqu'une main l'empoigna violemment par le bras pour le jeter sur le sofa.

Asami, tel un prédateur tenant sa proie entre ses griffes, se pencha au dessus de lui.

- « Tu penses t'en sortir à si bon compte ?... » demanda celui-ci que les réactions puérils du jeune homme commençaient vraiment à agacer. « Dois-je te rappeler que ta vie m'appartient ?... »

- « C'est marrant que tu dises ça… » ironisa amèrement Akihito en défiant du regard l'homme qui l'acculait sur le sofa. « … Alors que ton comportement depuis quelque temps porte à croire le contraire. »

Cette fois l'homme d'affaire fronça les sourcils. Il avança une main sur visage du photographe et le lui releva brusquement. Le stade de l'agacement venait d'être franchi. Il allait une bonne fois pour toutes régler cette histoire qui ne faisait que trop durer. Il avait eu assez de patience. Et tout le monde savait qu'il n'était pas réputé pour cela.

- « A quel comportement fais-tu allusion... » demanda-t-il en serrant d'avantage le poignet du jeune homme qu'il tenait de son autre main. « Que me reproches-tu réellement, Akihito ?... Dis moi ce que tu veux… » Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il retourna violemment le jeune homme sur le ventre, qui poussa un cri de surprise. Il le redressa ensuite en l'attirant tout aussi violemment contre sa poitrine et lui pencha la tête en arrière en lui plaquant une main sur les yeux. Akihito, désorienté, en eut le souffle coupé.

- « Réponds… Qu'attends-tu de moi ?... » fit Asami tout contre son oreille. « J'en ai assez de tes sautes d'humeurs de fillette plaintive. Tu pleurniches à chacune de nos rencontres depuis que je t'ai ramené de Chine…Tu as changé Takaba, et rien ne me déplait autant. »

Akihito se mit à trembler. Il sentait la peur l'envahir. Il ne pouvait jamais prévoir les réactions du yakuza. Et à cet instant alors qu'il lui voilait la vue de sa main, il ne percevait que sa voix chargée de mépris et de colère. Et il ne comprenait pas non plus ses paroles. Car c'était plutôt à lui de se plaindre. C'était lui dont on abusait pour ensuite s'en moquer comme de sa première chemise…

- « Qui a changé ? » demanda sèchement Akihito qui s'efforçait à camoufler sa peur. « C'est toi qui a changé, Asami !… »

A cette accusation surprenante, l'homme d'affaire plissa les yeux. Il regardait les lèvres entrouvertes et tremblantes du photographe, lorsque soudain une lueur passa dans ses prunelles cuivrées.

Ainsi c'était ce que lui reprochait cet imbécile… Un léger sourire étira furtivement ses lèvres, mais il n'en lâcha pas plus autant sa main des yeux du jeune homme.

- « Je vois… J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment… Mais il fallait me dire que mes mains te manquaient. » railla-t-il un sourire en coin. « Tu aurais dû passer à mon bureau si cette attente t'était insoutenable. Je me serais fait un plaisir de combler ton envie de moi… »

En entendant ses derniers mots prononcés, Akihito se raidit dans les bras puissants de l'homme qui l'immobilisaient contre lui. Mais à la grande surprise, et satisfaction d'Asami, il se tut.

- « Qui ne dit mot consent, Akihito… » fit remarquer l'homme d'affaire en lui tournant un peu plus le visage vers le sien. « Alors je vais te donner ce que tu désires ardemment et qui te met dans un tel état de frustration… »

Le cœur du photographe s'emballa, il aurait voulu protester, envoyer paître cet homme imbu de lui-même… Et surtout lui balancer qu'il prenait ses rêves pour la réalité ! Hélas, il en était incapable. Tout du moins, il n'en avait pas réellement envie… Car au fond de lui, cette petite étincelle qui lui titillait le bas du ventre l'empêchait de réagir…

Et lorsque des lèvres humides frôlèrent les siennes, un frisson lui parcouru tout le corps. D'autant plus que ces lèvres le faisaient languir d'impatience en ne lui donnant pas ce qu'il désirait. Elles ne faisaient que le tenter en exhalant le souffle ardent d'Asami qui se mêlait au sien… Et cette sensation en était d'autant plus exacerbée et enivrante par le fait que l'homme lui voilait la vue… C'était une situation dès plus excitantes.

Akihito, haletant, laissa échapper un profond gémissement lorsqu'il sentit la caresse suave de la langue d'Asami parcourir ses lèvres. Comment seul ce contact pouvait-il le griser autant ?... Indéniablement, il l'avait bel et bien envoûté, perverti au point de vouloir qu'il le prenne sur le champ sur ce foutu canapé. Ou même le bureau. Au point où il en était, il s'en fichait totalement, tout ce qu'il désirait à cet instant, c'était sentir la présence d'Asami en lui… Bon sang ! Mais qu'avait-il fait de lui ? Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer aimer se faire prendre par un homme… Il méritait de brûler sur le bûcher. Asami était sans conteste le diable personnifié pour l'avoir à ce point corrompu ! Et le toucher de sa main contre son ventre enflammait d'avantage son envie de lui.

Et l'homme d'affaire le savait. Il le regardait se cambrer de désir, haleter d'impatience, et gémir d'envie à mesure que sa main descendait lentement vers son entre jambe…

Alors un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres du yakuza, qui posa un regard appréciateur sur le bas ventre de sa propriété. Il allait contenter cette érection naissante sous le pantalon de sa victime affaiblie lorsque brusquement l'image d'une enveloppe marron s'interposa à ses yeux. Il fronça les sourcils.

Penché à quelques millimètres de la bouche du jeune homme, Asami posa alors une question :

- « Akihito… Combien de temps comptes-tu encore le garder ?... »

Malgré qu'il était déjà, comme on pouvait le dire, au septième ciel, le photographe tressaillit.

- « De… De qui tu parles ?... » bafouilla-t-il.

Asami cessa ses activités à faire chavirer le photographe et scruta le visage défait du jeune homme.

- « Qui ?... Il ne me semble pas avoir fait allusion à quelqu'un… »

- « Mais… »

- « Qu'y a-t-il Akihito, tu sembles nerveux… » souffla Asami contre sa bouche.

Le photographe voulu s'extirper de la main de l'homme qui lui masquait toujours les yeux, mais celui-ci n'était pas prêt à vouloir le libérer.

- « Ouais je suis nerveux si c'est ce que tu veux savoir ! Mais c'est toi et tes questions bizarres qui me rendent ainsi ! Lâche-moi maintenant ! » s'écria Akihito à bout de souffle.

Asami lâcha finalement sa main avant de se redresser, et fixait le jeune homme qui clignait des yeux face à la lumière qui l'éblouissait. Il prit ensuite son paquet de cigarettes dans la poche intérieur de sa veste et en extirpa lentement l'une d'elles.

- « Je parlais de ton tatouage… On dirait que cela te plaît que Feilong ait apposé sa marque sur toi. » déclara-t-il froidement en glissant sa cigarette entre ses lèvres. « A moins que ta nervosité ne s'attribut à autre chose… »

Asami releva ses yeux inquisiteurs sur le photographe tout en allumant son briquet. Quant à Akihito, il se sentit tout à coup bouillir de rage…

- « Tu crois que ça m'amuse de porter cette saleté sur mon poignet ? » vocifera-t-il.

- « Il faut croire que oui. » répliqua sèchement l'homme.

L'enfoiré… Fulmina Akihito qui le fusillait du regard. Là, il éprouvait une envie fulgurante de lui balancer un truc de contendant sur la tête. Chaque fois qu'il regardait ce tatouage, tous ces souvenirs de merde passés en Chine lui revenaient en pleine face. Alors non, ça ne lui faisait pas particulièrement plaisir de garder cette saloperie. Asami était vraiment injuste de penser ça !

Mais l'atmosphère régnant autour de l'homme d'affaire n'était pas réellement propice à une rébellion intempestive de sa part. Akihito sentait bien qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'irrité plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Car sa colère était d'une indéniable évidence dans l'éclat vif de ses yeux cuivrés.

Alors le photographe prit une discrète goulée d'air, tentant par la même occasion de temporiser ses nerfs qui lui dévoraient les entrailles.

- « Tu sais combien ça coûte un détatouage au laser ? Surtout celui-là. Feilong a eu l'idée lumineuse d'utiliser une encre turquoise. Autant dire qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à me découper un centimètre d'épaisseur de peau ! Alors contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, je ne saute pas de joie d'avoir LA MARQUE de Feilong sur moi !! »

Asami scruta un instant le photographe et lui tourna ensuite le dos pour aller s'assoire sur le bord de son bureau. Il tira sur sa cigarette et en recracha doucement la fumée tout en jetant un œil à la main droite du jeune homme.

- « N'est-ce pas un peu exagéré ? Ce serait tout de même plus pratique que d'essayer de le dissimuler sous un gant ou un bandage… »

- « Peut-être… » rétorqua Akihito en regardant à son tour sa main bandée. « Mais de toute façon ça ne sert à rien de polémiquer là-dessus, je n'ai pas d'argent à perdre pour ça pour le moment… »

- « Pourtant tu en as eu la possibilité… Mais stupide comme tu l'es, tu l'as refusée bêtement… »

- « Comment ça ? De quoi tu parles encore ? »

- « Tu n'es décidément pas perspicace mon pauvre Akihito… »

- « Mais… »

- « Je te laisse réfléchir… » coupa Asami en plissant les paupières.

- « … Tu es vraiment impossible ! Ce serait tellement plus simple de me le dire, mais non, Monsieur préfère jouer les énigmatiques ! »

- « Akihito… » menaça froidement Asami signifiant par là qu'il était préférable qu'il baisse d'un ton.

Le photographe se tut. Le ton employé de l'homme d'affaire l'engagea promptement à se calmer… Il en finit même par détourner son regard.

- « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu sois autant remonté contre moi… Je n'y suis pour rien, pour ce qui s'est passé avec Feilong. Je me rendais seulement à ton club pour… »

- « Ca n'a rien à voir avec Feilong. » l'interrompit le yakuza. « Cette affaire se règlera entre lui et moi… Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ? »

Akihito baissa doucement la tête.

- « Non… Je voulais juste te donner l'argent que je te dois… »

- « Parfait ! » s'exclama subitement Asami. « Alors je vais moi-même t'exposer la situation… »

Il écrasa d'un coup sec sa cigarette dans le cendrier lorsque soudainement deux coups frappèrent à la porte. Asami qui était déjà dans un état d'énervement plus que notable, tourna violemment la tête en direction du délit qui venait d'être commis. Il avait pourtant sommé de n'être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Et contre toute vraisemblance son ordre n'avait pas suffisamment été clair.

- « Entrez ! » tonna-t-il en prenant la décision qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire de concession.

Malgré le ton échauffé et virulent de son patron, Kirishima osa tout de même se présenter sous le regard, à priori, étonné du yakuza.

- « Kirishima… » fit Asami en tentant de modérer sa colère. « … Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de votre part. Je ne voulais pas être dérangé, et ce, sans exception ! »

Kirishima connaissait parfaitement Asami. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne prendrait pas grief du ton qu'il employait à son égard. Il savait que l'homme d'affaire l'estimait et lui faisait confiance.

- « J'en suis conscient, Asami-sama… Comme je suis conscient de l'importance de mon message. »

Asami plissa les yeux.

- « Je vous écoute. »

- « Il serait mieux que vous rallumiez votre téléphone portable, monsieur. »

L'homme d'affaire examina intensément son assistant posté dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait toujours ce tic de remonter ses lunettes du bout du doigt lors de situations importantes. Et cela suffisait à yakuza pour prendre en considération sa remarque. Alors sans ajouter un mot, il se dirigea vers le bar où se trouvait son portable, et le remis en fonction.

Akihito qui tournait le dos au bar, écoutait discrètement la scène qui se déroulait. Il en venait même à bénir l'arrivée de ce type aux lunettes qui le gratifiait d'un moment de répit. D'ailleurs il ne le voyait pas souvent celui-là, il avait plutôt à faire à l'autre armoire à glace. De toute façon, ça ne changeait en rien que tout deux étaient antipathiques.

Une fois le portable allumé, la sonnerie ne se fit pas attendre. Tout comme Asami qui ne perdit pas de temps à répondre… Un brin agressif.

- « Oui ! »

Akihito qui faisait mine de vouloir se lever, alors qu'il étirait simplement ses jambes, se vit contraint de se rassoire lorsque qu'une main se posa louuurdement sur son épaule – lui indiquant par là qu'il devait rester aux pieds –. Le photographe osa un regard un poil énervé sur son ''maître'' qui ne le regardait même pas. Ouais, son maître ! Car après s'être senti le vilain gamin à punir, maintenant il ne lui manquait plus qu'on lui passe une laisse autour du cou pour en devenir le chien-chien du mafieux.

- « La police est déjà sur les lieux ? » demanda Asami.

Police… C'était un mot que le photographe n'aimait pas particulièrement entendre. Mais il avait toujours le don de lui faire tendre l'oreille. Certainement dû à une déformation professionnelle. Et c'est ce qu'il fit pour tenter de capter les quelques bribes de conversations. Toutefois Akihito n'en apprit guère, car le yakuza n'était pas genre à formuler des phrases dignes des tirades de Shakespeare. Il était plutôt du genre direct. Et ce, en toutes circonstances. Et certaines de ces circonstances lui valaient de désagréables douleurs aux fesses le lendemain d'une relation des plus athlétiques avec celui-ci. Mais en notant le regard contrarié de l'athlète en question, Akihito se disait qu'il allait peut-être échapper à sa précédente discussion qui n'avait menée à rien. Et qui une fois de plus avait mal tournée.

- « Très bien, j'arrive. »

Bingo ! Il allait enfin pouvoir respirer. Et revoir le soleil se lever … Car il était persuadé, vu l'ampleur de la fureur du yakuza, qu'il n'aurait pas fini la nuit.

- « Etait-ce suffisamment important, monsieur ?... » s'enquit l'assistant de l'homme d'affaire.

- « En effet… » déclara le yakuza en tournant la tête vers le photographe.

Akihito leva un œil sur Asami car il avait eu la sensation que cette phrase lui était destinée. Et à première vue il ne s'était pas trompé, car celui-ci, à cet instant, le regardait l'air quelque peu contrarié. Voire profondément exaspéré… Ca y est, qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ?

Dans un soupir – effectivement exaspéré – Asami sortit du dessous de sa veste l'enveloppe que lui avait porté Kirishima une heure auparavant.

- « Je vous confie ceci. Je règlerais ce problème plus tard. »

- « Bien monsieur… J'attends votre retour. »

- « Non, vous pouvez rentrez chez vous, la nuit risque d'être longue… » fit Asami en posant un regard insistant sur Akihito. « Mettez-la dans mon coffre, je m'en occuperai demain. »

- « Ce sera fait. Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose, monsieur ? » demanda Kirishima.

- « Rien de plus que je n'ai déjà… Malheureusement…» lâcha Asami visiblement las.

- « Alors je vous laisse, passez une bonne nuit Asami-sama. »

- « Oui… Mais elle risque d'être mouvementée… » fit l'homme d'affaire d'un ton qui révélait plus de l'affirmation.

Sans relever les propos ostensiblement pertinents de son patron – car il connaissait la gravité de la situation – Kirishima s'inclina respectueusement, et retourna sur ses pas après avoir jeté un regard rigoureux sur le photographe. Génial… Il semblait l'apprécier de plus en plus…

- « Suis-moi. » fit Asami en attrapant Akihito par le bras en l'arrachant du canapé.

- « Hey ! Tu me fais mal, tu ne pourrais pas le demander plus gentiment !?... » s'écria Akihito qui faillit perdre l'équilibre. Et au coup d'œil impérieux que lui adressa l'homme d'affaire, il en déduisit que non. « Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes, qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ?... »

- « Tu n'as plus de logement. » annonça Asami en prenant sa veste sur le porte manteau.

- « Hein !?... »

Et pendant que les deux hommes parcouraient le couloir, Akihito tentait d'analyser ce qu'il venait de lui dire… Plus de logement ?

- « Je peux savoir ce que ça signifie, plus de logement ? » demanda-t-il essoufflé par la marche rapide que lui imposait le yakuza.

- « Il a sauté. »

- « QUOI ?? »

Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?... Asami avait bien dit sauté ?...

- « Comment ça, sauté ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?? » ajouta consterné le photographe qui fut propulsé dans l'ascenseur.

- « Explosé si tu préfères. »

- « Non je ne préfère pas ! C'est quoi cette connerie, c'est une blague !?... »

Pour toute réponse à sa question, somme toute stupide, Asami le regarda un sourcil levé et surtout l'œil délétère.

- « Je sais… ce n'est pas ton genre ! Merci pour ce regard… » lança le photographe l'air renfrogné.

Merde ! C'était vraiment une soirée de… De merde ! Oui il était vulgaire ! Après tout, les circonstances le lui permettaient. Et ça lui évitait en plus de passer ses nerfs en frappant sur le premier mur venu. Car avec la chance qu'il avait, nul doute qu'il passerait un séjour à l'hôpital pour qu'on lui plâtre le poignet – ou la bras, tant qu'à faire –. Fait chiieeer !! Et si cela déplaisait à quelqu'un, il n'avait qu'à prendre sa place ! Lui, ne demandait pas mieux !

Akihito était tellement furieux, qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était déjà devant l'entrée du Sion. Mais une bienveillante et impitoyable bise glaciale, contribua à lui rafraîchir les idées. Et ce fut à ce moment que la lumière jaillit.

- « Merde ! Mais tu es sérieux ! » s'exclama-t-il à l'intention d'Asami.

- « Je le suis toujours. » déclara le yakuza en ouvrant la portière de sa BMW qui venait de se garer à leur portée. « Grimpe, on en discutera sur la route. »

Akihito ne savait que penser sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Une foule de questions envahissait son esprit l'empêchant de raisonner concrètement. Tout ce qu'il put faire, fut de s'assoire tel un automate aux côtés de l'homme d'affaire qui donnait ses instructions à son chauffeur par le biais du rétroviseur.

- « Kichijyouji, Minami Machi… » (1)

Suoh acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et lança le moteur alors que le photographe se décida enfin à prendre la parole. Tout du moins à s'époumoner, lorsque qu'une pléiade de mots sortit de sa bouche tel le Shinkansen d'un tunnel.

- « Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ? Qui as-tu eu au téléphone ? Et pourquoi c'est toi qu'on a appelé au lieu de moi qui suis directement concerné ? Et comment… Mmmph… !! »

Visiblement, cela faisait beaucoup trop de questions pour Asami qui, histoire d'apaiser ses tympans, scella de sa main la bouche du photographe.

- « Tout ce que je sais c'est que ton appartement a explosé. Et c'est dans l'unique but d'en apprendre d'avantage que je me rends sur les lieux. Es-tu satisfait ?... »

- « MMMMPH !! »

- « Je te lâcherai seulement si tu daignes enfin te calmer… » signala Asami qui s'était penché sur la pile surchauffée gesticulant sur la banquette.

Et loin d'être calmé pour autant, Akihito lança un regard furieux au yakuza qui avait l'air de se réjouir de sa suprématie. Il aurait bien tenté le diable pour lui mordre la main jusqu'au sang, mais Asami plissa les yeux menaçant de lui faire regretter son geste, si toutefois il essayait. Alors comme il n'avait pas envie d'en rajouter à ses malheurs – pour ne pas dire sa vie de… Okay, tout le monde avait compris – il en convint d'obtempérer. Même s'il avait l'impression que de la lave en fusion coulait dans ses veines. Et que la seule façon de la refroidir, était de hurler au désespoir… Désespoir d'avoir perdu tout ce qu'il possédait…

Le voyant se calmer, Asami le libera.

- « Je sais ce à quoi tu penses… » dit celui-ci en notant le visage déconfit du jeune homme.

- « Non… Tu ne peux pas savoir… » répondit abattu Akihito. « Pour toi tout est simple. Alors que pour moi… Et dire que je commençais à m'en sortir… J'avais un travail stable, et mine de rien, bien rémunéré. J'arrivais à payer mes factures… Et même ma dette envers toi… Et maintenant… »

La tristesse s'emparant des yeux du jeune homme, Asami ne put réprimer un élan de compassion. Il connaissait parfaitement les difficultés d'Akihito. Et il en était d'autant plus touché qu'il savait aussi que le photographe ne baissait jamais les bras. Même dans les pires moments…

Ne sachant trop comment réagir n'étant pas doué pour ce genre de situation , l'homme d'affaire, en un ultime geste, l'attira doucement à lui et lui glissa une main dans ses cheveux.

- « Tu t'en remettras… » dit-il d'une voix basse en lui ébouriffant ses mèches rebelles.

Akihito aurait eu envie de pleurer de dépit toutes les larmes de son corps, mais la main et la chaleur de l'homme le réconfortaient malgré tout. C'était quelque chose de peu ordinaire chez Asami de réagir de la sorte. Rare, trop rare… Alors pour savourer ce moment de rareté inespéré, imperceptiblement il se blottit davantage contre son torse. Il osa même une main sur sa poitrine. Et tout contre son oreille, il put entendre les battements lents et réguliers du cœur de l'homme d'affaire. Il était bien entre ses bras, il se sentait en sécurité comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Pourtant, Asami était la cause de la plus part de ses ennuis… Mais à cet instant il savait aussi qu'il pouvait être la montagne protectrice où lui pouvait s'abandonner… Et sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, les battements de ce cœur qu'il eût jugé injustement de pierre, contribuèrent à l'apaiser. Il ferma les yeux et coordonna son rythme cardiaque à celui d'Asami. Ces quelques moments de chaleur lui firent même oublier un instant ses sombres malheurs…

Quant à Asami, il regardait droit devant lui tout en caressant inconsciemment entre ses doigts une des mèches de cheveux du jeune homme. Akihito était un garçon emporté et souvent naïf, mais il ne méritait pas ça. Il avait conscience de la douleur qu'il pouvait éprouver. Il ne possédait pas grand-chose, mais il savait qu'elles lui tenaient à cœur…

Il allait retrouver le responsable de toute cette histoire. Car pour le yakuza il ne faisait aucun doute que cette explosion n'était pas due au fruit d'un fortuit accident…

L'homme d'affaire garda le photographe contre lui durant tout le chemin les amenant à son appartement dévasté. La nouvelle, dans sa tragédie, avait contribué à tempérer sa colère. Pour le moment, il allait laisser de côté ce qu'il avait à lui reprocher. La perte de ses biens était une punition suffisamment conséquente. Il était inutile d'en rajouter. Il se demandait même s'il était vraiment nécessaire de l'emmener voir sa vie et ses souvenirs brûler comme un fétu de paille. Mais il le savait têtu. Et tôt ou tard Takaba aurait appris dans la soirée ce qui était arrivé. Il avait donc pris la décision d'être à ses côtés durant ce pénible moment.

De toute façon, il n'avait plus d'endroit où aller…

oOOo

Dans la rue Kichijyouji, les cris et les pleurs des victimes avaient révolutionné le petit bourg habituellement plus paisible. Un périmètre de sécurité avait déjà été installé autour du sinistre. Les pompiers s'afféraient à faire sortir les derniers occupants du bâtiment en flamme, tandis que les policiers en faction tentaient de faire reculer les badauds trop curieux et avides de sensations macabres. Car la scène relevait plus de l'horreur que d'un fait divers d'une petite explosion due à une fuite de gaz. Certains malheureux, n'ayant pu échapper à l'explosion y avaient laissé leur vie… Le bâtiment avait été littéralement soufflé, et les flammes dévorant impitoyablement la petite bâtisse semblaient ne vouloir lui laisser aucune chance. Elles se délecteraient du moindre petit objet en ne léguant que ses cendres une fois son méfait accompli.

C'était ce qu'en déduisit Asami en notant au loin les flammes s'élever dans le ciel de Tokyo. Et à cela, il fronça les sourcils. Tout compte fait, il n'aurait pas dû amener Takaba. Il ne pensait pas que la catastrophe serait d'une telle envergure.

L'homme d'affaire baissa les yeux sur le photographe, qui toujours agrippé à sa chemise, devait être en proie à l'angoisse des moments à venir. Ca ne servait à rien qu'Akihito assiste à ce spectacle. De savoir que son logement était détruit était une chose, mais d'en être témoin en était une autre. C'était une partie de sa vie qui brûlait…

Asami fixait le jeune homme appuyé contre sa poitrine. Il leva une main au-dessus sa tête faisant mine de vouloir le réconforter, mais finalement il l'éloigna. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'en arriver à de telles attentions. Il n'était pas fait pour ça… Il n'était pas prêt…

- « Suoh, on fait demi tour. »

Alerté par ces mots, Akihito se redressa dans les bras du yakuza et se tourna instinctivement vers le chauffeur.

- « Non ! »

- « Ca ne sert à rien d'y aller, Akihito. Il n'y a plus rien à voir. On rentre. »

- « Non… Je veux y aller ! Asami, laisse moi voir. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé. En plus il y a peut-être des affaires que je peux encore récupérer… »

Bien entendu, il faisait là allusion à ses appareils photos. Alors Asami lui prit le visage entre ses mains et lui tourna la tête vers la vitre de la berline.

- « Ne sois pas stupide… » fit-il plus durement. « Réalise que si cet incendie est à l'origine d'une telle lueur dans le ciel, cela signifie qu'il ne reste plus rien. Donc je doute que tu puisses récupérer quoi que ce soit…»

Akihito écarquilla les yeux et posa une main sur la vitre. Son cœur se serra et il retint sa respiration… Asami avait raison. Ce qu'il avait devant les yeux… Plus rien ne devait subsister.

- « Monsieur ?... » demanda alors Suoh. « Que dois-je faire ?... »

Asami ne répondit pas sur le moment, car une pensée venait de lui traverser l'esprit quant aux paroles de son chauffeur. Il leva un sourcil étonné suivit d'un furtif sourire en coin. Depuis quand un de ses hommes hésitait à exécuter ses ordres ? Car il était évident que Suoh ait entendu le refus de Takaba à faire demi tour. Et de part sa question, il semblait ne pas pouvoir trancher entre son ordre et celui du photographe. Il allait lui en faire la remarque, lorsque subitement Akihito s'écria :

- « Seiishi !! »

Le visage du jeune homme blêmit et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Seiishi devait être rentrer déjà depuis trois heures. Il devait être à l'appartement lorsque le bâtiment a explosé… Il disait qu'il finirait plus tôt aujourd'hui, et que pour une fois, c'est lui qui préparerait le dîner…

Pendant que le photographe se décomposait à mesure qu'il scrutait les flammes s'élevant par-dessus les immeubles, ce fut l'homme d'affaire qui à son tour le scrutait en plissant les yeux. « Nous y voilà… » pensa-t-il en ne lâchant pas son regard du jeune homme.

Et durant ces quelques minutes de silence entrecoupées par les sirènes de pompiers mêlées à celles des ambulances, Akihito s'aperçut de sa bévue.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers Asami, et rencontra une paire d'yeux cuivrés et acérés, que les lueurs des flammes rendaient mordants d'acuité. Le photographe ne put détacher ses yeux de ceux d'Asami. Ils restèrent tous deux ainsi, tentant de savoir se qui ce passait dans la tête de l'autre.

Mais à ce petit jeu Asami était beaucoup plus entraîné. C'était même une seconde nature chez lui. Ne pouvant plus soutenir davantage ce regard architectural, Akihito baissa finalement les yeux. Il soupira. Le mal était fait. Et puis il s'en moquait, le plus important était de savoir si son ami avait échappé à l'incident. Alors au diable Asami et sa colère… Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher devant le yakuza, il avait une priorité… Il releva la tête pour observer quelques instant le spectacle sinistre à travers la vitre, et se retourna vers Asami pour soutenir son regard. Et c'est à ce moment que l'homme d'affaire revit cette étincelle d'impétuosité briller dans ses prunelles. Takaba semblait revenir d'entre les morts. Car pour Asami, ce gamin sauvage qui ne s'en laissait pas compter, était mort depuis son retour de Chine.

- « Laisse-moi y aller. » fit Akihito d'un ton grave dont les traits du visage en avaient aussi l'essence.

L'homme d'affaire regarda tout d'abord les flammes qui s'approchaient à mesure de leur pérégrination, puis revint sur Akihito pour ensuite poser son regard dans le rétroviseur. D'un simple mouvement de tête, il intima à son chauffeur de poursuivre la route. Et cela, sans émettre un seul mot. Pas un trait de son visage ne pouvait témoigner une quelconque émotion. Tout ce qu'il fit, fut d'extirper de sa veste son paquet de cigarette et de croiser les jambes.

Mais Akihito n'était pas dupe. Asami ne devait certainement pas être aussi calme qu'il ne le laissait paraître… De plus, il avait aussi compris que celui-ci était au courant pour Seiishi. Il n'avait montré aucun étonnement lorsque qu'il avait crié son nom. Il ne lui avait pas même demandé qui était homme qui avait suscité un tel cri. Alors…

- « Depuis combien de temps es-tu courant ?... » demanda d'un ton neutre le photographe tout en fixant le dossier du chauffeur.

- « Depuis mes soupçons ? Ou depuis que j'en ai la confirmation ?... » demanda à son tour lentement Asami.

Akihito déglutit tant bien que mal. Le calme d'Asami l'inquiétait plus qu'il ne le rassurait. Et à ses dires, apparemment il connaissait l'existence de Seiishi depuis le début… Mais comment faisait-il ?... Réflexion faite, ce n'était pas étonnant. Dans le milieu où il travaillait, cela forgeait obligatoirement la méfiance et le discernement. Il n'avait aucune chance face à lui, il n'était décidemment pas de taille à rivaliser.

Tout en grattant machinalement la bande enroulée à son poignet, Akihito regardait la rue en effervescence. Il en convint au final, qu'il n'avait pas réellement envie de savoir depuis quand Asami avait des doutes. Il n'avait nul besoin de s'enfoncer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà…

- « Depuis que tu en as eu la confirmation… » reprit finalement Akihito. « C'est déjà amplement suffisant… »

- « Aujourd'hui. » précisa simplement Asami en tirant sur sa cigarette.

- « Hein ?... Seulem… Euh, aujourd'hui ? » Alors là il était vraiment stupéfait. Connaissant Asami, il aurait retourné tout Tokyo à partir du moment qu'il était pris d'un doute.

- « J'ai d'abord voulu te laisser le libre choix de m'en parler… » ajouta l'homme d'affaire comme pour parachever les réflexions intérieures du jeune homme. « Je t'en ai même donné l'occasion à plusieurs reprises. »

Akihito regarda le profile d'Asami qui fumait tranquillement sa cigarette comme si rien n'était… Il lui en avait donné l'occasion à plusieurs reprises ? Alors c'était pour ça qu'il était si en colère… Et qu'il lui avait demandé si c'était tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire ?...

Le photographe comprit enfin la raison de tous ces heurts depuis ces deux derniers mois. Ce qu'il avait pu être bête. Mais il n'était pas le seul dans cette histoire. Asami aurait dû le lui dire au lieu de le tourner en ridicule. Mais ce n'était pas étonnant de sa part après tout, il aimait ça et ne perdait pas une occasion. Même si lui aussi n'avait pas été franc, il en voulait à Asami de s'être encore joué de lui. Il se sentait blessé et humilié…

Une profonde colère gagna le photographe.

- « Oui… Evidemment. » fit amèrement Akihito qui serrait entres ses doigts son sac posé sur la banquette. « Je suis stupide, hein ?! J'aurais dû me douter que tu n'aurais jamais vu d'un mauvais œil ta ressemblance avec Seiishi. Ce n'est pas ton genre de te méfier des autres. J'aurais même dû te le présenter ! Nous aurions dîné ensemble, et pourquoi pas terminé la soirée tous les trois dans le même lit, cela aurait été amusant ! »

Aux dernières paroles prononcées par le photographe, Asami tourna lentement la tête vers celui-ci. Quant à Akihito, il venait seulement de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire : ''Tous les trois dans le même lit…'' Mais pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? C'était comme confesser quelque chose qu'il n'avait en plus jamais faite.

- « Tu as couché avec lui ?... » demanda froidement Asami tout en essayant de temporiser sa colère qu'il sentait virulente.

Le photographe retourna brusquement la tête vers l'homme d'affaire, et regretta aussitôt son geste. Il aurait préféré ne jamais voir l'expression qu'affichait à cet instant Asami…

* * *

(1) **Musashino, Kichijyouji n° xxxx, Minami Machi **est l'adresse où réside Akihito (Désolée, je n'ai pas le numéro de la rue ! XD). Tokyo est divisée en deux secteurs Nord et Sud. Au Sud c'est **Minami Machi** et au Nord c'est Kita Machi. **Musashino,** située à l'Est, est une ville de la préfecture de Tokyo. **Kichijyouji** est la rue de Musashino. Donc Akihito habite au Sud-Est de Tokyo ; pour qui ça intéresse ! Oui… C'était lourd à lire, j'en suis consciente...


	8. Engrenage incontrôlé 1

**TROUBLES**

**Notes : **Ce chapitre aurait dû être posté en une seule fois, mais comme il faisait 11 pages j'ai dû le scinder en deux parties (pour ne pas fatiguer vos petits yeux. Bah oui, je pense à vous.). La seconde partie arrivera plus vite que vous ne l'imaginiez. Tout dépendra si j'estime devoir encore faire quelques modifications, et du temps que disposera ma Béta-lectrice – qui au passage je remercie chaleureusement –. Merci Vyersdra ! Ouaip, t'es grillée ! Mdr ! (Je me venge… Tu m'as envoyée Asami, Feilong et Mikhail pour me liquider ! Rien que ça ! Asami m'aurait suffit !! ) Elle est dure avec moi… Un grand merci aussi à toutes mes lectrices qui m'ont laissée des reviews. Vous avez été nombreuses, et j'ai vraiment été heureuse ! Merci ! Merci ! Vous m'avez ''gravement'' motivée !

**Engrenage incontrôlé 1 – Ch. 07 **

_- « Tu as couché avec lui ? » _

Cette question s'était abattue comme un couperet sur le photographe. Comment Asami pouvait-il insinuer une telle chose ?... Penser qu'il avait couché avec Seiishi ?… Il le prenait pour quoi ? Une pute qui bouffait à tous les râteliers, se jetant sur le premier venu comme une bête ?! Et puis d'abord, Seiishi n'était pas homosexuel. Tout comme lui ne l'était pas non plus !

Akihito, qui fût sur le moment totalement atterré par la question de l'homme d'affaire, sentit aussitôt une vague bouillonnante de rage embraser son corps. Il lança tout en serrant les dents un regard meurtrier à l'homme. A cet instant précis il avait vraiment envie de lui tordre le cou. Du moins, il serait peut-être passé à l'action, s'il n'y avait cette aura effrayante autour d'Asami qui l'en dissuadait vivement… Akihito déglutit, il était paralysé. Il avait l'impression que la toxicité de son regard se distillait lentement dans ses veines, lui promettant une mort lente et douloureuse… Ce qui lui rappela qu'il ne devait pas prendre à la légère la condition de cet homme ; Asami était un yakuza. Il n'avait rien d'un bureaucrate inoffensif dont les seules armes qu'il disposait étaient constituées d'un stylo ou d'un ordinateur. Et bien qu'Asami comptait aussi tous les attributs du parfait gratte-papier, il en avait un qui ne pardonnait et ne souffrait la moindre erreur… Il faisait passer direct de vie à trépas tout individu qui mécontenterait son maître. Mais ce n'était pas l'arme en question qui inquiétait Akihito, il se doutait bien qu'Asami n'en viendrait pas à de telles extrémités envers lui… Mais le jeune homme savait qu'il pouvait user de tout un tas de tortures physiques et morales qui n'avaient rien à envier à un calibre…

- « Je t'ai posé une question, Akihito… » intervint Asami qui s'impatientait. « Ne me fais pas attendre ou je pourrais prendre ton silence comme un aveu. Et je te déconseille de me mentir, car tu me mettrais dans une colère que tu ne peux même pas imaginer… Je préfère de loin la vérité au mensonge que je découvrirai de toute façon tôt ou tard. Mais crois-moi… Si cela devait arriver, tu le regretterais amèrement. »

Un frisson incontrôlé s'empara du photographe. Il fixait le visage froid d'Asami, dont la dureté était accentuée par l'éclairage des phares des voitures. Ses paroles étaient bien plus éloquentes qu'un couteau sous la gorge. Asami avait exposé clairement ce dont il était capable s'il se voyait trahi. Et il n'y eut pas seulement Akihito qui prit cette menace pour argent comptant. Suoh se racla discrètement la gorge et posa un rapide coup d'œil sur son rétroviseur. L'expression spartiate de son patron ne détrompait pas. Le chauffeur reporta son attention sur la route et serra les doigts autour du volent de la berline. Il espérait que le jeune homme n'ait pas commis une telle erreur. Et si toutefois c'était le cas, mieux valait pour lui s'en repentir dans la seconde. On ne pouvait pas définir Asami comme un homme violent, mais gare à celui qui osait tromper sa confiance. Et selon toute vraisemblance, le yakuza avait confiance en ce jeune homme. Il n'avait jamais pardonné, à plusieurs reprises, autant d'erreurs commises par la même personne. Ce qui ferait que sa colère s'en trouverait d'autant plus accrue si le gamin le trompait…

Mais ce que fit Akihito inquiéta bien plus Suoh qui ne perdait pas une miette de la scène tout en regardant la route. Ce gamin stupide et totalement aliéné venait d'agripper son patron par le revers de sa veste. Il voulait mourir ou quoi ?... Ce n'était pas la meilleure façon dont il fallait user pour ''amadouer'' le yakuza. Surtout dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait…

Mais Akihito n'en était plus à se soucier de ce genre de détail. L'accusation dont il avait fait l'objet, était bien plus forte que la peur des menaces et du regard de l'homme d'affaire. Et il était tant aveuglé par sa colère, qu'il n'avait même pas prêté attention qu'il s'était agenouillé sur la banquette, chevauchant sans aucune pudeur les jambes d'Asami.

D'ailleurs ce dernier restait imperturbable, tandis que le photographe hurlait sa rage :

- « Non je n'ai pas couché avec lui ! Il faut vraiment que tu ailles te faire soigner. Tout le monde n'est pas gay comme tu pourrais l'imaginer ! Seiishi n'est pas gay, il n'est pas comme ça, ce n'est pas un vieux pervers dépravé comme toi !! »

- « Vraiment !? Et comment peux-tu affirmer cela ?... » demanda Asami loin d'être impressionné par le jeune homme.

- « Parce que je le sais !!! Pauvre connard !! »

Devant les hurlements hardis du photographe, Asami plissa légèrement les paupières. Même plongés dans la pénombre qui baignait l'habitacle de la voiture, ses yeux brillaient d'un chatoiement doré. Vifs, perçants…

« La colère de ce jeune effronté tient plus du suicide que de la folie. » pensa Suoh dont les mains devenaient moites. Mais c'était sans aucun doute son caractère impertinent qui lui avait en quelque sorte sauvé la vie. Car l'homme d'affaire, après avoir ébauché un infime, mais dangereux sourire au coin des lèvres, agrippa les cheveux du photographe et lui écrasa les lèvres contre les siennes.

Médusé, Akihito poussa un cri qui s'étouffa dans la bouche du yakuza qui se faisait brutale. Il avait beau vouloir s'extirper de cette violente et subite étreinte, il était soudé au corps d'Asami qui lui tenait ferment la nuque de sa main. Mais Akihito n'avait absolument pas apprécié l'attaque calomnieuse de l'homme, et pour toute vengeance bien méritée, il lui mordit férocement la lèvre. Asami manifesta un léger froncement de sourcils à la douleur ressentie, mais ne lâcha pas pour autant son étreinte. Bien au contraire, elle l'invita à faire davantage pression sur le corps du photographe qui se sentait littéralement écrasé contre son torse. Akihito sentit dans sa bouche, la saveur ferreuse du sang se mêler à leur salive respective. Il espérait qu'Asami en souffrait, il l'avait bien cherché. En plus ce n'était rien en comparaison à ce que lui subissait. Asami ne se gênait pas pour lui écorcher la langue avec son ''baiser'' – si tant est qu'on pouvait appeler ça un baiser –. Une moissonneuse batteuse serait plus douce ! Sans compter – histoire de lui faire comprendre qui était le maître – qu'il lui écrasait le cuir chevelu en crispant ses doigts sur son crâne pour mieux le contraindre.

Une vraie brute ! Il le détestait ! S'il croyait qu'il allait se laisser faire, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil !

Animé par cette pensée hargneuse, Akihito lui décocha un violent coup de poing dans l'épaule. Asami relâcha sa prise, et tout en le fixant de ses yeux acérés il passa un pouce sur sa lèvre écorchée. Une goutte de sang perla. Le gamin n'y était pas allé de main morte, mais cela en avait valu la peine. Et la rancœur ostensible dont il avait fait preuve témoignait de son honnêteté.

- « Je te crois… » déclara Asami en gardant toutefois son masque austère. « Tu es incapable de mentir… Mais tu restes définitivement trop naïf… »

- « Ouais, c'est ça… » répliqua Akihito en se frottant nerveusement les lèvres de sa main. « Et je suis tellement naïf et con que j'ai volontairement occulté le fait que Seiishi m'ait violé comme toi tu l'as fait lors de notre première rencontre !... »

L'homme d'affaire plissa les yeux. Il n'aimait pas qu'Akihito évoque ce moment. D'autant que cette punition fût bien légitime, et moins expéditive qu'une balle logée dans la tête pour s'être mêlé de ses affaires. C'était le sort que tout autre yakuza aurait exécuté sans pitié ; un châtiment radical. Akihito ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il avait plutôt eu de la chance d'être tombé sur lui ce jour-là…

Alors que les deux hommes se défiaient mutuellement du regard, des cris stridents parvinrent aux oreilles du photographe qui tourna la tête. Dans sa hargne il ne s'était pas aperçu que la voiture s'était arrêtée. Les lueurs de l'incendie enluminaient la rue bondée de piétons tous plus affolées les uns que les autres… Le photographe en avait presque oublié son angoisse de savoir peut-être Seiishi enseveli sous les décombres de l'immeuble. Il avait plus important à faire que de réfréner cette envie furax de casser la gueule à ce connard de yakuza ! C'était une perspective qui le brûlait à chaque fois qu'Asami le mettait hors de lui… Mais que l'optique des représailles qui en découleraient le dissuadait promptement de franchir le pas. Mais un jour il le ferait ! Ca oui ! Car ce salaud le méritait… Surtout aujourd'hui !

Akihito reporta son regard amer sur l'homme qui restait toujours aussi stoïque et glacial. C'était cette attitude méprisante et condescendante qui l'enrageait le plus… Elle semblait lui dire : « Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire insecte. » Con-nard ! Il avait vraiment du mal à contenir sa haine, alors avant de commettre l'irréparable, il s'extirpa des jambes d'Asami. Et qu'est-ce qu'il foutait sur lui en plus ? Ce type le rendait vraiment dingue !

Akihito ouvrit la portière de la berline et la claqua violemment après en être sorti. « Maudit soit cet homme ! » grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Mais son envie d'écorcher à vif le yakuza s'envola instantanément lorsqu'il découvrit le cauchemar qu'il avait sous les yeux… Tout était détruit… Même les bâtiments contigus au sien n'avaient pas échappés à l'explosion. Il y avait des morceaux de son immeuble éparpillés un peu partout sur le trottoir et la route ; des vestiges de meubles et de vêtements à moitiés brûlés de ses voisins. Il reconnu même l'étoffe de la robe de sa vieille voisine de palier… Akihito porta sa main à sa bouche… Il avait une forte envie de vomir et sa tête lui tournait. Il se retint de justesse en s'adossant contre la berline pour ne pas succomber au malaise qui l'envahissait. Il ne savait plus si les larmes qui lui voilaient la vue étaient dues à la fumée que dégageait l'incendie, ou à la sinistre vision qui lui dévorait le cœur et l'esprit.

Asami, toujours assis dans la BMW, le regardait faire. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Le photographe n'avait pas la force psychologique suffisante pour supporter un tel spectacle. Ce n'était pas faute de le lui avoir dit pourtant…

Il fronça les sourcils et murmura :

- « Stupide gamin… »

Suoh leva les yeux sur le rétroviseur. Asami semblait en réalité beaucoup plus contrarié qu'énervé.

- « Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose, monsieur ? » s'enquit Suoh qui n'avait pas entendu distinctement l'ordre de son patron, le tumulte frénétique provenant de la rue l'en ayant empêché.

- « Non… » fit laconiquement l'homme d'affaire. Il poussa ensuite un soupir et sortit à son tour de la berline. « Attendez dans la voiture. »

- « Bien, monsieur. »

Asami referma la portière du véhicule et son pied butta sur un objet qui roula doucement sur le macadam.

- « Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me suivre ! » pesta Akihito sans lui adresser un regard.

- « Je ne comptais pas te suivre… » répondit placidement ce dernier en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

Evidemment… C'était prévisible ! De toute façon il n'avait pas envie qu'il l'accompagne, alors il n'avait aucune raison de s'en plaindre ! Et sans répondre au dédain de l'homme d'affaire, qui malgré tout lui faisait mal, le photographe se dirigea vers le groupe de pompiers qui s'affairait au pied du bâtiment. Peut-être qu'en leur donnant le signalement de Seiishi, il pourrait le renseigner.

Son rythme cardiaque s'intensifiait à mesure qu'il approchait. Il allait savoir si oui ou non Seiishi était dans l'appartement au moment de l'explosion. La vérité lui tenaillait les entrailles. Il avait envie de savoir, mais cette envie était à double tranchant ; elle pouvait aussi bien le rassurer, que le plonger dans l'accablement le plus total. C'était le genre de chose qui incitait à y aller à reculon, mais dont la finalité était inéluctable…

- « Bon sang ! Mais pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! » s'exclama-t-il tout à coup en cherchant son téléphone portable dans sa poche. Quel idiot ! C'était la première chose qui aurait dû lui venir à l'esprit.

Akihito serra dans sa main le portable, et composa le numéro de son ami. Il se raccrochait à ce nouvel espoir qui apaiserait ses craintes.

Asami qui surveillait au loin les activités du photographe, baissa la tête sur l'objet qu'il avait heurté du pied. Il avança d'un pas et reconnu les restes calcinés d'un des appareils photo du jeune homme. Si celui-ci l'avait aperçu, il en aurait sûrement fait une attaque… L'homme d'affaire donna un léger coup de pied sur l'objectif qui roula sous la berline. Ce serait une chose en moins qui éviterait de faire sombrer sa propriété dans une crise de neurasthénie. Mais lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur le photographe, il se demandait si ce n'était pas déjà trop tard… Ce dernier semblait en prise à une angoisse encore plus vive.

Il n'y avait pas de tonalité… Rien… Akihito trembla. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. « Non… Faites que… »

- « Ne restez pas là jeune homme, vous gênez notre travail et c'est dangereux ! Restez en arrière… » fit une voix en face de lui. « Hey… Vous m'entendez ? Jeune homme ! »

- « Q-quoi ?... »

- « Je vous ai dis de vous mettre derrière la ligne de sécurité ! Vous n'êtes pas dans une foire ici ! » s'énerva le pompier excédé de voir les badauds avides de curiosités malsaines.

- « Je sais très bien que je ne suis pas dans une foire !! »

- « Dégagez les lieux où je vais être contraint de faire appel aux forces de l'ordre ! »

Akihito vit rouge. Qu'est-ce que ce connard lui parlait de force de l'ordre alors qu'il cherchait désespérément son ami ?

- « Je cherche quelqu'un… »

- « Ca suffit ! » s'emporta le pompier qui tira violement Akihito par le bras. « J'en ai plus qu'assez de ces crétins qui… »

- « Que ce passe-t-il ?... » demanda froidement Asami qui venait à son tour d'empoigner le bras de l'homme. « Il y a un problème ?... »

- « Qui êtes-vous ?... Lâchez-moi le bras ! »

- « Je crois que ce jeune homme veut seulement s'enquérir auprès de vous… » fit remarquer l'homme d'affaire en signalant à Akihito qu'il pouvait poser sa question.

- « Euh… Oui. Je cherche un ami, il était peut-être dans l'immeuble lors de l'explosion… »

Le pompier regarda tout d'abord l'homme qui venait de lui libérer le bras et reporta une audience beaucoup plus assidue au photographe. Il fallait dire aussi que les yeux d'Asami l'intimèrent à coopérer, au risque de voir surgir il ne savait trop quoi… Mais c'était sans conteste quelque chose de mauvais pour sa santé.

- « Je vous écoute… A quoi ressemble votre ami ?... »

- « Et bien… Il est brun, au environ de 25 ans et… » Akihito s'arrêta. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et gêné, tourna doucement la tête en direction d'Asami. « En fait… il ressemble à cet homme… »

Aie ! Mauvais choix ! Ca n'avait pas l'air d'enchanter Asami. A l'expression nocive dont il le toisait, il réalisa qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il donne une description plus détaillée que de mentionner une certaine ressemblance.

- « Hmm… Non. Ca ne me dit rien… » répondit le pompier en évitant lui aussi le regard incommodant de l'homme au caractère belliqueux. « Mais allez tout même voir dans le secteur où les blessés y sont soignés… C'est à droite de l'autre côté de la route. »

- « Merci monsieur ! » fit Akihito qui s'empressa de courir vers le lieu indiqué.

Asami jeta un dernier regard corrosif au pompier qui avait osé toucher sa propriété, et retourna – pour le plus grand soulagement de l'homme en uniforme – vers la berline.

Akihito traversa tant bien que mal la route jonchée de débris en tout genre, et arriva sur l'emplacement qui servait temporairement d'hôpital aux blessés les moins touchés. Le photographe chercha un visage familier parmi toutes les personnes allongées et gémissantes de douleur. L'odeur de chair brûlée lui donnait envie de vomir. Mais il préféra se retenir de mettre une main devant son nez et afficher une moue d'écoeurement. Pendant sa recherche, il rencontra des yeux tout aussi angoissés que les siens qui espéraient retrouver un de leurs proches parmi tous ces blessés. Et Akihito comprenait bien leur peur, il vivait la même…

Mais ses espoirs de revoir Seiishi vivant subissaient le même sort que son immeuble. Ils s'envolèrent en fumée lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne restait que trois civières à découvrir. Il s'approcha lentement, comptant chacun de ses pas comme le ferait un condamné à mort se dirigeant vers l'échafaud… Son cœur se serra…

- « Il n'est pas ici… » murmura-t-il. L'angoisse l'étouffait, la fumée lui piquait les yeux. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si… Le photographe hoqueta. Il s'imaginait son ami hurler sous l'emprise des flammes qui dévorait son corps.

Asami qui le surveillait de l'autre côté de la route, stoppa son geste d'allumer sa cigarette en le voyant pétrifié au beau milieu les allées et venues des piétons. Malgré la méfiance qu'il éprouvait envers ce Seiishi, il ne souhaitait pas sa mort… Du moins, pas pour le bien-être mental du photographe. Et aussi pour sa propre tranquillité. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de consoler le jeune homme. Ce n'était pas une chose qu'il nourrissait sans complication…

Akihito revint sur ses pas. Il avançait lentement tout en se reprochant d'avoir contraint son ami à demeurer chez lui. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il serait encore en vie à l'heure actuelle… Ses yeux divaguèrent sur une ambulance stationnée à quelques mètres de lui… Il parlait du boursier comme s'il avait la certitude qu'il était mort. Mais Seiishi ne se séparait jamais de son portable, et celui-ci ne semblait plus avoir de réseau, comme s'il avait été détruit… Akihito voyait à travers le rideau brumeux de ses pensées funestes deux ambulanciers soulever un brancard… S'il n'était pas été détruit, il serait tombé directement sur la messagerie si ce n'était que la batterie qui était déchargée… Un jeune homme était étendu sur le brancard ; il était brun…

- « Seiishi !! » cria brusquement Akihito. Son ami était vivant ! Il venait de l'apercevoir allongé sur une civière que des infirmiers installaient dans l'ambulance.

Akihito courut en direction de l'ambulance le cœur battant de soulagement, et au même moment, les traits de l'homme d'affaire se détendirent et il acheva d'allumer sa cigarette.

- « Bien… » murmura-t-il seulement avant de recracher une première bouffée de fumée.

- « Je me doutais bien que tu serais là… » fit une voix derrière son dos.

Asami qui tirait sur sa cigarette, n'eut pas la nécessité de se retourner. Il connaissait cette voix légèrement sifflante lorsqu'elle se faisait railleuse. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre aussi tôt, et surtout pas en ces lieux…

- « Que fais-tu ici ?... » demanda ce dernier d'un ton où pointait un agacement non dissimulé.

- « Visiblement, tu n'es pas heureux de me revoir… »

- « Tes visites sont loin de m'être agréables. »

- « Pourtant il me semble que la dernière a contribué à apaiser ton karma… »

- « Dis-moi ce qui t'amène ici ? »

- « J'ai entendu sur les ondes qu'une importante déflagration avait eu lieu où réside Akihito. » annonça plus sérieusement le chinois. « Où est-il à ce propos ? Est-ce qu'il était… »

- « Il était avec moi. » le coupa Asami. « Tu as l'air de beaucoup te préoccuper de son sort ces derniers temps… »

- « Il n'y a pas que moi, on dirait… » répliqua Feilong dans un sourire narquois en examinant l'immeuble en flamme.

Asami regarda à son tour le bâtiment mais ne répondit pas.

- « On sait qui est à l'origine de ce sinistre ?... » reprit Feilong.

- « Pas encore… Mais je trouverai. »

- « Je n'en doute pas… » fit remarquer ironiquement le chinois. « Mais tu penses que ce délit serait contre Akihito? »»

- « Je ne sais pas. »

Un long silence entre les deux protagonistes s'installa. La conversation semblait s'être achevée lorsqu'Asami entendit avec agacement le jeune yakuza ricaner.

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'amuses à ce point ? »

- « Rien de particulier… » répondit Feilong en époussetant une cendre qui venait de se poser sur sa manche. « Je me demandais seulement où Akihito pourrait aller à présent. Il n'a plus de logement, et je doute qu'il puisse se payer le luxe de résider dans une suite à l'hôtel. Je pourrais le prendre avec moi en attendant qu'il puisse se retourner… »

Asami se tourna lentement vers le chinois. Selon toute vraisemblance celui-ci cherchait à le faire sortir de ses gonds.

- « Oh, mais on dirait que tu t'es mordu Asami... » se moqua Feilong en notant sa lèvre écorchée. « Ou bien serait-ce l'œuvre des ébats torrides de ton cher Akihito ?... »

Un nuage de fumée sortit d'entre les lèvres de l'homme d'affaire, tandis que des yeux aussi mortels qu'un coup de feu, vinrent s'abattre sur le chinois apparemment suicidaire.

- « Je vois… Dois-je prendre ce regard comme une injonction à ne pas en rajouter ?... » demanda Feilong en ricanant. « Mais tout de même, à en croire par la profondeur de la blessure, tu as certainement dû le mettre hors de lui… Moi-même, Je n'ai pas eu droit à ce traitement de faveur… »

- « Feilong… » menaça Asami qui s'efforçait de ne pas saisir le Beretta caché sous sa veste. « Si tu veux assister au lever du soleil demain matin, je te conseille de te taire. »

- « Mmh… C'est amusant de voir à quel point tu t'emportes lorsqu'il s'agit d'Akihito… Mais je peux comprendre ton intérêt pour ce garçon… Un vrai petit félin à dompter que n'importe quel homme rêverait de ''culbuter'' dans son lit. »

Le yakuza, dont le sous-entendu lui égratigna grièvement les oreilles, plissa dangereusement les paupières. Mais cette manifestation, pourtant lourde d'avertissements, n'empêcha pas le jeune yakuza de poursuivre ses sarcasmes, qui à sa plus grande satisfaction semblaient porter ses fruits.

- « Ne me dis pas qu'un homme de ton envergure peut perdre son sang froid face à une simple plaisanterie ?… »

- « Il faut croire ce soir que tu as réellement envie de mourir … » déclara Asami en jetant sa cigarette sur le trottoir. « Si je ne te prenais pas pour quelqu'un de dérangé au point de me faire de telles remarques, j'enverrais tes subordonnés rapatrier ton cercueil en Chine. Alors je serais toi, je n'insisterais pas aussi vulgairement. »

Un rictus haineux s'empara des lèvres de Feilong. Ce qu'il n'avait pas digéré, n'était pas la menace dudit cercueil, mais le ''vulgairement''…

Il avança lentement une main sur la joue d'Asami qui ne marqua aucun geste de recul, et la lui caressa doucement en guise de menace.

- « Je me demande lequel de nous deux est le plus vulgaire, quand je vois de quelle façon tu traites parfois tes affaires… Alors ne me fait pas la morale. »

- « Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! » s'écria soudainement Akihito qui avait assisté au loin à la scène et s'était précipité pour les rejoindre. « Si vous voulez vraiment vous buter une bonne fois pour toutes, alors je pense que c'est le bon endroit. Avec le bordel qu'il y a ici, personne ne fera attention à vous. Alors allez-y, ne vous gênez pas !! »

- « Cela ferait une merveilleuse pêche pour notre brigade… » s'exprima une autre voix nouvellement arrivée dans leur dos.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent lentement vers l'opportun qui osait se mêler de leurs conversations. Et pour son plus grand malheur, Akihito reconnut l'inspecteur Imamiya avec son sourire de fouine belliqueuse.

- « Non… Dites-moi que je rêve… » fit-il dans un soupir exaspéré. Il ne manquait plus que cette gabardine ambulante pour former le trio de dégénérés de la cafetière. Putain, ils s'étaient tous donnés rendez-vous pour venir l'emmerder ou quoi ?!… Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter tout ça ?... C'était sans conteste la pire des soirées de sa vie. Non seulement il avait perdu tout ce qu'il possédait, mais en plus, il fallait qu'il ait à supporter les personnes qui lui avaient causé le plus d'emmerdements.

- « Monsieur Takaba… » fit la fouine clonée à la sournoiserie d'un serpent. « Décidemment, on vous retrouve partout où a lieu un incident. C'est tout de même étrange… Sans compter les relations plus que discutables de vos amis… »

« Qu'on me donne un flingue, sur-le-champ… » ragea le photographe dont l'expression ne trahissait pas son envie de meurtre. Et bien entendu aucun des deux mafieux en sa présence n'avait dans l'idée de lui venir en aide ; de fermer la grande gueule de ce connard… Feilong avait le parfait regard du mec aucunement concerné par cette affaire, quant à l'autre, il affichait son éternel sourire en coin qui voulait dire par là que cette situation l'amusait pleinement. Et ce, à ses dépends, évidemment…

Là, c'en était trop pour lui !

- « Je me casse, je n'ai pas envie d'en entendre davantage ! » grogna Akihito qui tourna les talons au trio. « J'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme ça pour écouter vos divagations. Je vous laisse à vos discussions, ciao ! »

- « On se reverra bientôt, monsieur Takaba. Ne vous éloignez pas trop, j'aurais besoin de vous poser quelques questions… » s'exclama l'inspecteur en tirant sur sa cigarette.

- « Ouais, ouais, c'est ça ! » grogna une seconde fois le photographe qui s'évanouit dans la foule qui grouillait dans la rue. Putain ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'éloigne d'ici avant de commettre un meurtre ou que dans son désespoir, lui vienne l'idée de se jeter dans l'incendie qui ravageait son immeuble ! Il en allait de son bien-être psychologique pour ne pas sombrer dans une folie démentielle et irrévocable…

- « Alors, Monsieur Ryuichi Asami, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite en pareils lieux ? Cela ne vous ressemble pas de venir salir vos somptueux costumes hors de prix… si durement acquis. »

- « En effet, inspecteur… » répondit flegmatiquement Asami. « Votre remarque est tout à fait pertinente. Ce qui est assez extraordinaire venant de votre part… » Et pendant que l'inspecteur Imamiya tiquait à la remarque désobligeante de l'homme, Feilong ne se retenait pas de se gausser gentiment. « Je suis venu voir comment vous comptiez traiter cette affaire. »

- « De quelle affaire parlez-vous ? » demanda Imamiya vexé, dont le rêve était de voir cet homme imbu de lui-même derrière les barreaux.

Asami leva un sourcil tout d'abord consterné, mais après mûre réflexion connaissant le niveau de perspicacité de cet inspecteur, aucunement étonné.

- « Je vois… » fit l'homme d'affaire dans un sourire railleur. « Je peux savoir qu'elles sont vos suppositions quant à l'événement déclencheur de cette explosion ? »

- « Certainement un incident domestique. Ca arrive fréquemment de nos jours… Pourquoi ? Vous savez peut-être quelque chose ? » demanda suspicieux l'inspecteur en jetant son mégot sur le sol.

- « Non… » ricana Asami. « Mais je suis sûr que vous avez certainement raison. Sur ce, veuillez m'excuser, mais j'ai du travail. »

- « Oui… Et je me doute bien en quoi consiste ce travail… » ironisa Imamiya en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son imperméable. « Ce doit être éreintant de devoir toujours faire attention à ne pas commettre l'erreur fatale qui dévoilerait votre petit trafic. »

L'homme d'affaire se retourna lentement vers l'inspecteur et lui offrit son plus charmant sourire.

- « Je ne vois pas à quel trafic vous faites allusion. »

- « La roue tourne forcément un jour, Monsieur Asami… »

- « Au plaisir, inspecteur. » fit Asami en s'éloignant paisiblement. Ce n'était certainement pas demain la veille qu'il y parviendrait. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années que la police s'évertuait à rassembler des preuves contre lui, alors ce n'était pas cet inspecteur qui pouvait lui faire peur. Mais ça l'amusait beaucoup de le voir s'agiter vainement dans son sillage.

- « Je sais que prochainement tu vas être très occupé, mais n'en oublie pas pour autant notre petit accord… » s'exclama subitement Feilong, curieux de voir comment le yakuza sortirait son épingle du jeu devant Imamiya.

Asami se stoppa net en plein milieu de la route. Il voyait parfaitement où voulait en venir le chinois. « L'imbécile… »

- « Il y a donc un accord… Et de quel accord s'agit-il ? » demanda fort intéressé Imamiya en se rapprochant de l'homme d'affaire.

Asami soupira et se retourna vers les deux hommes qui visiblement attendaient impatiemment sa réaction.

- « Il y a bien un accord… » avoua ce dernier en se pinçant le haut du nez. « Mais monsieur Liu Feilong vous l'expliquera sans doute mieux que moi. »

- « Je t'en prie, Asami… Je t'en laisse le soin… »

- « Oui, j'ai hâte de vous entendre… » renchérit l'inspecteur les yeux pétillants de curiosité.

- « Très bien… » lâcha résigné le yakuza. « Le jeune homme efféminé qui se trouve à votre droite, a toujours éprouvé le désir de connaître l'adresse de mon tailleur, je me suis donc décidé à la lui céder. Elan de générosité de ma part, certainement poussé par l'apitoiement de le voir affubler de ces ''robes'' chinoises… Bonne soirée messieurs. »

Feilong grinça des dents. Une même et profonde haine, avait envahi les deux hommes esseulés de la présence du yakuza qui s'éloignait un sourire plus que satisfait sur les lèvres. Celui-ci pouvait sans problème imaginer ce que ces deux imbéciles pensaient à cet instant : l'un, était rongé par le dégoût de ne pas avoir eu une juteuse occasion de le mettre sous les verrous, et l'autre était dévoré par l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir…

- « Asami… » l'interpella froidement Feilong. « Ce que tu viens de faire met fin au premier accord que nous avions établi. »

L'homme d'affaire s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna lentement vers le chinois. Ses traits s'étaient indéniablement assombris.

- « Je ne te savais pas médiocre à ce point. Si tu reviens sur ta parole, je serais sans pitié. »

- « Il ne tient qu'à toi de retirer ce que tu viens de dire. »

- « Ce n'est pas moi qui ait lancé le sujet, je ne te dois aucune excuse. »

- « Comme tu voudras ! » lança le chinois avant de lui tourner le dos pour rejoindre sa berline.

- « Feilong ! » tonna le yakuza. « Si tu lui fais le moindre mal… Je te tuerai. Il n'y aura pas d'endroit où tu pourras te cacher. »

L'inspecteur Imamiya resta planté entre les deux hommes qui se toisaient du regard avec comme fond de décor le bâtiment qui brûlait. Sans se douter, il assistait à une nouvelle guerre qui venait d'éclater entre les deux clans.

- « C'est ce qu'on verra… » ajouta Feilong avant de quitter les lieux.


	9. Engrenage incontrôlé 2

**TROUBLES**

**Notes : **Ouf, fini ! L'aboutissement de ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre, je l'ai recommencé 5 fois. Je n'arrivais pas à choisir le ton de la fin. Et je suis plutôt heureuse qu'il soit fini, car je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était d'écrire la suite ! Un grand remerciement aussi à Vyersdra ! Elle a subi les nombreuses versions que j'ai opérées sur ce chapitre. Et encore… Elle ne sait pas que j'ai procédé à une modification de dernière minute… D'ailleurs il va falloir que je le lui dise pour la compréhension du chapitre suivant… J'ai peur… Elle va me tuer… (rire !). Encore mille fois merci à toutes mes lectrices ! (grand sourire). Bonne lecture !

**Engrenage incontrôlé 2 – Ch. 08 **

Akihito arpentait d'un pas énervé la rue détrempée par les lances incendiaires des pompiers, lorsqu'une question lui explosa en pleine face : il marchait comme un taré… Mais pour aller où ?

Le photographe s'arrêta au beau milieu de la route, affligé par la dure destiné qu'on lui avait allouée : cruelle, impitoyable… Surtout avec lui. Il avait certainement dû être tiré à la loterie des pauvres types qui devaient forcément en baver tout le long de leur existence.

Akihito soupira… Il avait atteint le fond…

- « Merde… » murmura-t-il complètement anéanti par les événements. Il ne voyait pas comment il allait s'en sortir cette fois-ci…

Il leva la tête, et regarda les braises incandescentes qui dansaient dans le ciel enfumé. Ces dernières se substituaient aux étoiles… Il aurait pu trouver le tableau magnifique s'il ne voyait en elles ses affaires qui partaient en poussières. Sa gorge se serra et il ferma les yeux. La détresse lui rongeait l'estomac. Elle atteindrait bientôt son cerveau et…

- « Akihito ! Akihito ! »

Perdu dans ses pensées, aussi noires que du charbon, Akihito n'entendait pas qu'on l'interpellait, il gardait les yeux fermés, la tête penchée en arrière. C'est seulement lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui tirait la manche de son blouson qu'il reprit conscience…

- « Akihito, tu es vivant ! » s'exclama Kou en lui passant une main sur la tête comme pour vérifier s'il l'était vraiment.

- « K-Kou, Takato... ! Mais que faites-vous là ? »

- « Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'on fait là... ? » répéta Takato. « Ca coule de source, non ! On a entendu à la radio que ton immeuble avait sauté ! »

- « On est venu aussitôt… On était mort de trouille ! » dit Kou en lui tenant cette fois-ci le bras.

- « Je comprends… Mais tout va bien, je vais bien. Je n'étais pas à mon appartement. » répondit Akihito, heureux de voir des visages familiers et sincères. Ca lui réchauffait un peu le cœur.

- « Ouais, on voit ça ! » s'exclama Takato dans un grand sourire.

- « Mais c'est horrible, que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Où vas-tu habiter ? » s'inquiéta Kou alarmé par les problèmes de son ami. « Si tu le souhaites, en attendant tu peux venir chez moi, je demanderai aussi à ma grand-mère si elle… »

- « Merci Kou, mais je ne veux pas t'ennuye-EeeeAaah ! » Dans un hurlement tonitruant, Akihito vola quelques secondes dans les airs sous les yeux stupéfaits de ses amis, pour s'écraser sitôt après sur une montagne noire en mouvement. Et cette montagne n'était autre qu'Asami qui venait de le jeter sur son épaule comme un sac de pommes de terre, le tenant d'une main posée sur ses fesses… Le temps qu'Akihito réalise ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, il vit ses amis plantés comme deux piquets, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur le regardant s'éloigner sur l'épaule d'un type survenu de nulle part.

Kou et Takato se regardèrent bouche bée – manifestation hallucinatoire provoquée par l'étrangeté de la scène –. C'était quoi qui venait de se produire... ?

Takato semblait réfléchir en regardant le couple disparaître dans le tumulte désorganisé des badauds.

- « Hey, c'est lui ! C'est le type de la BMW ! » s'écria-t-il en frappant l'épaule de son voisin.

Kou examina plus attentivement les deux hommes et fronça les sourcils. Takato avait raison… C'était ce même type…

« Dans quoi t'es-tu encore fourré Akihito... ? » se demanda-t-il intérieurement. Ce coup-ci la venue de ce gars n'était plus seulement due au hasard. Akihito devait certainement le connaître intimement…

Kou commençait à réaliser que tous les ennuis que son ami subissait depuis un an, étaient indubitablement reliés à cet homme aucunement ordinaire. Oba-chan avait eu raison… (1) Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se disait qu'il avait déjà vu ce visage quelque part. Et il ne faisait pas seulement allusion à l'an dernier.

- « C'est bizarre tout de même… » s'étonna Takato qui se frottait le menton. « Ca fait deux fois de suite que ce type apparaît et qu'il nous enlève Aki… T'en penses quoi, toi... ? »

- « Je ne sais pas… » répondit Kou. « Je l'appellerai demain pour en savoir un peu plus. Mais pour le moment laissons-le se reposer. Cette soirée a dû être éprouvante pour lui… »

- « Euh, ouais, mais… Tu crois qu'on peut le laisser avec ce mec ? Il ne me dit rien qui vaille, Aki est peut-être en danger avec lui ? »

- « S'il l'était vraiment, je ne pense pas qu'il se serait laissé faire… Non… On dirait même que… »

- « Que quoi ? »

- « Rien… Le plus important c'est qu'Aki n'ait rien eu… Allez on rentre. On verra demain… »

- « Putain… Il n'a vraiment pas de chance ces derniers temps… » constata Takato. « J'aimerais pas être à sa place ! Il y a de quoi devenir dingue… »

- « Aki ne se laisse jamais abattre. C'est ce qui fait sa force… »

- « Ouais, mais il y a des limites tout de même… C'est dingue d'avoir une poisse pareille ! »

- « Je suis d'accord… » acquiesça Kou.

Mais pour lui, la poisse d'Akihito ne résultait pas uniquement d'un fâcheux destin… Ce chinois qui les avait kidnappés quelques mois auparavant, ainsi que cet homme qui venait de l'enlever sous leurs yeux, devaient certainement y contribuer…

Kou, qui marchait à côté de son ami, se retourna une dernière fois. Pour qu'Akihito ne veuille pas leur en parler, c'était que cet homme en costume devait représenter un danger pour eux. Il leur avait fait part de ses craintes lorsqu'il était venu rechercher ses appareils photos il y a deux mois. Et il se rappelait parfaitement les paroles de son ami : _« Ecoutez les gars, il vaudrait mieux pour vous ne pas en savoir plus… Je ne veux pas que vous soyez impliqués comme la dernière fois… Je m'en suis énormément voulu… »_

Une fois de plus, au détriment de sa propre sécurité, Akihito ne songeait qu'à ses amis ou ses proches. Il agissait toujours de cette façon…

Mais cette fois-ci, Kou prit la décision qu'il lui viendrait en aide, même si celui-ci refuserait. Il ne le laisserait pas tomber. Il ne supportait plus de le voir toujours empêtrer dans les ennuis. Un jour il lui arriverait certainement quelque chose de fatal. Eh puis, que lui était-il arrivé durant toutes ces semaines d'absences ? Et ce tatouage qu'il avait sur le poignet ? Sans compter cette lueur triste dans ses yeux lorsqu'il était perdu dans ses pensées… Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Et ce soir, son appartement qui brûlait… Cela faisait beaucoup trop de coïncidences en si peu de temps…

Kou rejoignit Takato, qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était arrêté, et prit la ferme décision qu'il en parlerait à Akihito… Il en aurait le cœur net.

xxx

- « Putain, Asami ! » fulminait Akihito qui frétillait comme un poisson sur l'épaule de l'homme d'affaires. « Pour qui tu te prends ? Je t'avais dit de ne plus refaire ça devant mes amis ! Qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire moi maintenant, hein ? »

- « La vérité. »

- « Quoi ? Quelle vérité ? » vociféra-t-il.

- « Qu'étant mon amant, tu viens habiter chez moi… »

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?

Le temps que l'information atteigne le point culminant de son cerveau, Akihito resta comme figé sur l'épaule d'Asami qui continuait tranquillement son petit bonhomme de chemin vers sa BMW. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Et pendant qu'il se tenait d'une main plaquée contre le dos de son ravisseur afin de ne pas tomber, tous les événements de la soirée repassèrent en boucle dans sa tête : d'abord Feilong, ensuite Asami, l'incendie, encore Feilong, toujours Asami, Seiishi, Imamiya, Kou, Takato et de nouveau Asami… Il allait finir par devenir fou…

Mais avant que son cerveau ne se liquéfie totalement, une mèche de cheveux du yakuza eut pitié de son mental. Elle eut la bonté de lui chatouiller le nez afin de le sortir de sa léthargie latente. Ce fut ainsi que les derniers mots d'Asami papillonnèrent façon ''enseigne lumineuse'' devant ses yeux…

- « Tu-p-peux rép-péter ? Je n'ai pas b-ien compri-is ce que tu-u as di-it... » demanda-t-il tant bien que mal tant il était secoué par la marche énergique de l'homme d'affaires.

Suoh, ayant assisté à la scène depuis l'intérieur de la voiture, sortit en voyant les deux hommes s'approcher. Il ébaucha un discret sourire – afin de ne pas être perçu par le yakuza si celui-ci n'appréciait pas cette familiarité – et ouvrit la portière au couple plutôt atypique. Quant à Akihito, toujours en attente de sa réponse, se sentit une nouvelle fois voler dans les airs pour s'écraser, cette fois-ci, sur une banquette en cuir. Asami pénétra à son tour dans l'habitacle, et se pencha au-dessus du photographe qui arborait une alléchante position allongée.

- « Je vais m'occuper de toi… » fit-il tout bas dans un sourire qui révélait ce à quoi il faisait référence.

Akihito fut pris d'un frisson. C'était dingue de voir à quel point le yakuza parvenait à lui faire perdre la raison par son seul regard. Alors que quelques instants plus tôt, il avait envie de lui arracher les yeux pour l'avoir encore enlevé sous les yeux de ses amis…

Un serpent ! Akihito avait trouvé comment définir Asami : il était le serpent invoqué dans la Bible ! Tentateur, sournois, charmeur, glissant et s'enroulant sur sa proie, l'hypnotisant de ses yeux afin de mieux la soumettre pour ensuite la dévorer. Un tentateur rusé, louvoyant de sa voix, usant de subterfuges audacieux afin de l'assouvir… Et lui, la proie sur laquelle le serpent avait jeté son dévolu, était prise au piège. Le reptile lui avait quelques mois auparavant planté ses crochets, distillant dans ses veines le venin de la passion. Venin qui commençait à prodiguer ses effets sous les baisers brûlants qui parcouraient actuellement son cou. Asami était un poison pour sa résistance qui fondait sous la chaleur de ses caresses.

C'était ça qu'était Asami : un serpent…

Mais alors qu'Akihito serrait les dents et que son coeur s'emballait, il ne put que convenir qu'il était toutefois, le plus somptueux des serpents… A la suite de cette observation, il s'étiola langoureusement devant le magnétisme du charmeur… Et que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Si au moins il avait en sa possession l'antidote de l'élixir qui coulait dans ses veines, il aurait la chance de pouvoir s'extraire de cette emprise… Mais voilà… le contrepoison n'existait pas…

Les lèvres d'Asami caressaient doucement sa nuque, pour se diriger ensuite vers son oreille – endroit tactique qui le ramenait un peu plus vers la débauche –. Son souffle chaud le grisait… Akihito agrippa la veste de l'homme d'affaires lorsque la langue de ce dernier s'introduisit entre ses lèvres… Cette fois-ci, il était vraiment cuit ! Il ne pouvait plus nier qu'il aimait la sensation que produisait la langue d'Asami contre la sienne… Ca le transportait…

- « Comment se porte ton ami... ? » demanda soudainement Asami contre ses lèvres.

Akihito rouvrit les yeux et percuta les prunelles affûtées du reptile.

- « Q-quel ami... ? »

- « Akihito… Ne te fais pas passer pour plus stupide que tu ne l'es… »

Le photographe qui n'avait pas apprécié la remarque, s'extirpa des bras de l'homme qui le dominait, et se redressa en glissant sur la banquette. Le moment de délice était rompu.

Enervé, il réajusta son blouson avant de reprendre la parole :

- « Il va bien. Je n'ai pas pu lui parler car il était inconscient, mais les ambulanciers m'ont assuré que sa vie n'était pas en danger. J'irai le voir demain à l'hôpital… »

Asami ne répondit pas. Il alluma seulement sa cigarette et fixait le paysage qui défilait.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'Hôtel Roppongi Hills (2) où résidait l'homme d'affaires, se passa dans un silence pesant. Akihito n'aimait pas cette atmosphère. Il se tripotait nerveusement les doigts et jetait par moment un œil furtif à son voisin. Il détestait qu'Asami se terre dans ce mutisme. Il ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa tête… Et à cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir lire dans ses pensées…

xxx

Akihito se sentait vraiment mal de devoir intégrer ''l'antre'' du yakuza. De plus, il ne lui avait rien demandé, et surtout il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait vivre, même temporairement, avec Asami. Il avait déjà goûté à l'expérience et… Akihito leva les yeux sur le dos de l'homme d'affaires qui longeait le couloir les amenant à son logement.

Eh bien non ! Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée…

Asami fit tourner la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Il se dirigea vers le salon et se débarrassa de sa veste qu'il déposa sur l'un des fauteuils. Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, Akihito le regardait faire. Il hésitait à entrer.

- « Tu comptes rester dans le couloir ? » demanda l'homme d'affaires sans lui adresser un regard. « Je ne te fais pas visiter, tu connais déjà… »

- « Ca va, c'est bon… » répondit le photographe en refermant la porte derrière lui. Ca commençait bien… L'hospitalité ''façon guillotine'' d'Asami, lui confirmait que cette cohabitation ne ressemblerait en rien à un club de vacances.

- « Va prendre une douche, tu empestes la fumée. »

Akihito eut soudain l'impression qu'une aiguille venait de lui titiller les nerfs. Ce qu'il pouvait être désagréable ! Il ne pouvait pas le demander plus gentiment au lieu de lui aboyer ses ordres ?

- « Je pourrais en dire autant de toi ! » grogna-t-il.

- « C'est une proposition ? » demanda Asami en s'approchant du jeune homme tout en desserrant sa cravate. « C'est ta façon détournée de me demander de venir te frotter le dos ? »

- « Surtout pas ! Je te vois déjà me plaquer contre le mur. Merci, j'ai déjà eu ma dose de laminage au bulldozer pour aujourd'hui ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu en remettes une couche ! »

L'homme d'affaires défit le premier bouton de son col et ricana :

- « Tout compte fait, cette cohabitation pourrait me plaire… »

- « Parle pour toi ! » râla Akihito qui se dirigea vers la salle de bain avant de claquer la porte. Puis dans un élan de lucidité, il se dit qu'il ferait tout aussi bien de fermer le verrou. Avec ce pervers dans les parages, ses fesses risqueraient de ne pas tenir une semaine. Une semaine ? Plutôt une journée, oui ! Avec son appétit et sa ''douceur'' légendaire, elles ne feraient sûrement pas long feu.

Le photographe s'attardait sous la douche. L'eau chaude coulant comme une caresse sur sa peau, contribuait à l'apaiser. Elle lui donnait l'impression de nettoyer ce qu'il avait enduré dans la journée. Mais ce n'était qu'une impression… Car dès que sa colère contre Asami fut passée, Akihito se sentit de nouveau envahit par l'angoisse et la peine. Tout compte fait, Asami arrivait malgré tout à le sortir de sa mélancolie. Même si celui-ci l'enrageait plus qu'il ne le réconfortait…

Cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'Asami entendait l'eau couler. Il en était même venu à se demander si le photographe ne s'était pas évanoui après s'être cogné la tête en glissant sur le carrelage. Mais des braillements s'élevant subitement dans l'appartement lui révélèrent qu'il était bien conscient. Que lui arrivait-il encore... ?

Akihito sortit en rogne de la salle de bain, une serviette autour des hanches et les cheveux encore trempés.

- « Merde, j'avais oublié que je n'ai même plus de vêtements de rechange ! »

- « Tu iras t'en acheter demain… » répondit d'un ton neutre l'homme d'affaires qui consultait son courrier. « Cesse de brailler comme un gamin… »

- « Ah ouais ? Parce que tu penses que je n'ai pas de raison d'être en pétard ? Je te signale que j'ai tout perdu, au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas rendu compte ! »

- « Je ne suis pas aveugle. Mais je n'ai pas envie de devenir sourd à cause de tes hurlements. Demain j'irai te faire chercher des vêtements afin que tu puisses sortir. Alors calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de t'agiter de cette façon. Va plutôt te coucher. »

- « Hey ! Arrête de me donner des ordres. J'irai me coucher lorsque j'en aurai envie. De plus, je n'ai pas l'habitude de dormir à poil ! Je ne suis pas comme toi, moi ! »

- « Je pourrais te prêter un de mes boxers si tu le souhaites… » fit Asami dans un rire sarcastique. « Mais je doute qu'il t'aille… »

Akihito fulmina. Il venait d'apercevoir Asami poser un regard insistant sur son entrejambe. Et ce, dans un sourire ironique.

- « Tu veux dire quoi par ''Je doute qu'il t'aille'' ? Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que… » Akihito se stoppa d'emblée en voyant Asami se rapprocher. Instinctivement, il plaqua aussitôt ses mains sur le seul tissu qui faisait un bien piètre obstacle à la perversité du serpent.

- « Je ne parlais pas de tes attributs, mais de ta taille… » précisa Asami en lui relevant le menton. Puis en se penchant tout contre son oreille, il ajouta : « Tes attributs me conviennent parfaitement… »

Akihito frissonna. Pas de froid, car il faisait plutôt chaud chez Asami, mais de peur de voir s'envoler la serviette qui mettrait à nu ses _attributs_. Il avala bruyamment sa salive…

- « De plus… » reprit Asami en glissant ses lèvres le long de son cou. « Tu n'en auras pas besoin pour cette nuit… »

Et voilà… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit… S'il avait parié sur chacune des réactions perverses de l'homme, son compte en banque en aurait fait pâlir d'envie les plus grosses fortunes du monde… Et il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'être hébergé par… Par… C'est fou ce qu'il avait chaud tout d'un coup. Surtout depuis qu'Asami lui mordillait le lobe tout en glissant ses doigts le long de son dos… C'était… Et bien ce n'était pas si désagréable au fond… Au contraire. Ce qui devenait désagréable, c'était plutôt ce bruit qui lui agaçait les oreilles…

- « C'est ton téléphone… » murmura Asami plongé dans son coup.

- « Hein… Mon téléphone ?… »

- « Tu ne réponds pas... ? »

- « Si, si… » souffla Akihito sans vraiment réaliser se qu'il disait, tant les caresses d'Asami annihilaient toutes ses autres perceptions… « Ah ! Mais c'est mon portable ! »

Après s'être arraché de l'emprise du magnétisme du serpent, Akihito se rua vers le fauteuil où il avait laissé son blouson.

C'était peut-être Seiishi qui avait repris conscience et qui l'appelait.

- « Oui, allô ! »

- « Akihito ! C'est moi, tu vas bien ? » demanda une voix inquiète à l'autre bout du fil.

Le photographe qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, resta muet comme une carpe. Son teint devint aussi blanc qu'un linge.

- « Akihito ! Tu m'entends ? »

- « Ma-maman... ? » réussit-il finalement à prononcer.

Asami leva un sourcil au mot bégayé par le photographe, et reposa sur son bureau l'enveloppe qu'il venait d'ouvrir. La situation était devenue bien plus intéressante que de découvrir à combien se chiffrait sa facture d'électricité. Quant à Akihito, il se demandait pourquoi sa mère avait décidé de l'appeler juste au moment où il était avec Asami. Comme par hasard… C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais parlé de ses parents à l'homme d'affaires. Il n'en avait pas vu aussi l'utilité. Et puis de toute façon, Asami ne lui avait pas demandé s'il en avait, il s'en fichait totalement. A croire qu'il pensait qu'il était né dans une éprouvette. (3) Mais là, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, il se sentait tout à coup gêné… Tout le monde avait des parents, même Asami, alors ce n'était pas une honte… Dans ce cas, pourquoi ressentait-il ce malaise... ?

- « Akihito ! » s'exclama à nouveau sa mère. « Dis-moi que tu vas bien ! Tu n'es pas blessé, où es-tu, que s'est-il passé ? »

- « Maman, calme-toi, je vais bien… »

- « Comment ça ''calme-toi'' ? Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas appelé ? » s'écria-t-elle ne comprenant pas toujours les réactions de son fils. « On était fou d'inquiétude. Tu ne changeras jamais ! »

- « Maman, arrête de crier, ça ne sert à rien, je vais bien… »

- « Et comment voulais-tu que je le sache ? Tu ne téléphones presque jamais ! Mais là tout de même, c'est un peu fort ! »

Akihito dut éloigner le portable de son oreille. Il n'avait nullement envie de se rajouter une perforation de tympan à la looongue liste de ses emmerdes. De plus, sa mère hurlait suffisamment fort pour qu'il ne l'entende pas.

- « Parle moins fort… » supplia le photographe qui venait de s'apercevoir qu'Asami ne perdait aucun détail de la conversation.

- « Si tu nous avais appelés je ne serais pas en colère ! » hurla-t-elle de plus belle. « Imagine ce que ton père et moi avions ressenti lorsque nous avons appris la catastrophe ! S'il n'y avait pas eu ce flash spécial à la télévision, tu ne nous aurais rien dit, bien entendu ! Pour qui nous prends-tu ? Tu crois que tu nous es indifférent, qu'on se moque de ce qui peut t'arriver ? »

- « Mais non… Ce n'est pas ça… » fit Akihito qui se passait la main sur son front. « J'ai eu tort, excuse-moi… J'aurais dû vous appeler… »

- « C'est bien que tu le reconnaisses, mais cela aurait été mieux que tu le fasses ! »

- « Oui, oui… »

Akihito qui pensait avoir tout subi durant cette journée, s'affala, las, sur le premier fauteuil qu'il rencontra, et continuait d'écouter les remontrances – pour ne pas dire vociférations – de sa mère. Déjà devoir endurer celle-ci était un des pires supplices qu'il pouvait encore tolérer, mais de voir en plus qu'Asami ne perdait pas une miette de cet étalage de reproches, lui donnait une éruption cutanée à se gratter jusqu'au sang. L'homme d'affaires se dirigeait lentement vers le bar pour se servir son rituel whisky, mais vu le sourire goguenard qu'il affichait, Akihito augurait qu'il faisait exprès de prendre tout son temps pour assister à la scène. Et là il passait pour un gamin ! Voilà pourquoi il avait ressenti ce malaise ! Surtout que, loin d'être discrète, sa mère ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec ses reproches et continuait sa tirade.

C'était comme ça une mère inquiète… Certaines fondaient en larmes en tremblant de tout leur corps, et d'autres exorcisaient leur angoisse en passant leurs nerfs sur leurs rejetons. Surtout la sienne dont le caractère ressemblait plus à un volcan en éruption que d'une limace prostrée en pleine sécheresse. Elle avait un tempérament de feu, et Asami voyait à présent d'où provenait la fougue du photographe. « Cela devient vraiment intéressant… » songea ce dernier adossé contre le bar tout en sirotant son verre et en fixant le jeune homme.

- « Akihito, dis-moi où tu es ! » demanda Madame Takaba sous un ton qui ressemblait plus à un ordre.

- « Euh… Je… » Bon sang ! C'était la question qu'il redoutait le plus. « J-je suis chez un ami… »

- « Quel ami ? » fit-elle aussitôt. « Kou ? Takato ? »

- « N-non… Tu ne le connais pas… »

Merde… Ce n'était pas bon, ce n'était vraiment pas bon. Il se voyait déjà mort et enterré.

- « Qui est- ce alors ? Ne me dis pas que c'est le genre de voyous que tu côtoyais auparavant ! Tu sais ce qui arrivera si tu… »

- « Maman ça suffit ! Je ne suis plus le gamin qui traînait… » Akihito se mordit la langue. Il venait de voir une étincelle de curiosité dans le regard d'Asami. Cette fois-ci, il était bel et bien enterré. Et il n'avait ABSOLUMENT PAS ENVIE de relater ses écarts d'adolescent, surtout en la présence de l'homme. Même si celui-ci n'arborait pas une vie des plus vertueuses - loin de là, même - ce qu'il avait pu faire dans le passé ne regardait personne. De plus, son vœu le plus cher était d'oublier cette partie de sa vie…

Le photographe laissa échapper un soupir et se tint la tête de sa main gauche.

- « Maman, je suis fatigué. Je t'appellerai demain… »

- « Hors de question, tu ne rappelleras pas, je te connais ! Je ne te laisserai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit qui est ce soi-disant ami ! Et tu n'as pas intérêt à raccrocher, sinon ton père et moi serons là demain matin à la première heure ! Et crois-moi on te retrouvera, quitte à faire même appel à la police ! Et tu sais que j'en suis capable. »

Oh oui, il le savait. C'était bien ce qui l'inquiétait. Il pourrait lui mentir, inventer un pseudo ami imaginaire pour avoir la paix, mais… Il n'avait plus envie d'inventer d'histoires. Il l'avait si souvent fait avec ses parents… Il ne voulait plus les tromper. D'ailleurs sa mère l'avait menacé de ne plus jamais lui faire confiance s'il récidivait : « Tu resteras mon fils… » lui avait-elle dit. « Car une mère ne peut pas totalement renier son enfant. Mais à mes yeux, tu demeureras un délinquant indigne de confiance. Tu es notre seul enfant, ne nous déçois plus… Tu me tuerais Akihito… » Ces mots l'avaient touché au plus profond de son âme. Sa mère avait un caractère autoritaire, mais elle savait aussi se montrer douce et sensible… Et il leur avait causé tant de mal à cette époque…

Mais que pouvait-il lui répondre à présent ? Il se sentait vraiment coincé.

- « Akihito. Ne reste pas sans rien dire, réponds-moi ! » s'impatienta sa mère.

Le photographe grimaça et serra le portable dans ses mains qu'il cognait doucement sur son front. Il maudissait à présent les cellulaires, qui dans certaines occasions, nous pourrissaient la vie plus qu'ils ne nous la facilitaient. Bien heureuse l'époque où seuls les fixes existaient. Son téléphone aurait cramé dans l'incendie, et lui ne serait pas dans cette impasse actuellement. Merde, il n'avait pas envie de mentir, et ne souhaitait pas non plus préciser qu'il était chez un homme dont le nom et la notoriété n'était pas inconnu de sa mère - malheureusement pour lui … Et là, en découlerait tout un tas de questions qui le mettrait dans une situation périlleuse. Asami le clouerait sur un mur pour l'avoir mêlé à sa famille, et sa mère se retrouverait six pieds sous terre si elle apprenait le genre de relations qu'ils entretenaient. Sans compter si elle découvrait les activités mafieuses dudit amant…

« Putain de soirée… » se lamenta-t-il intérieurement en ne voyant toujours pas comment se sortir de ce guêpier. Il se massa fébrilement la tempe de ses doigts, quand soudain le maudit cellulaire lui échappa de la main.

- « Madame Takaba ? » demanda Asami qui venait de subtiliser le portable sous les yeux horrifiés du photographe.

- « Euh, Oui… » fit celle-ci surprise. Ce n'était pas la voix de son fils. Ca, elle en était sûre. A moins qu'Akihito n'ait subit en l'espace d'une seconde une mutation de ses cordes vocales.

- « Je suis Ryuichi Asami, ''l'ami'' chez lequel réside actuellement votre fils… »

Akihito se décomposait à vitesse grand V. Il était au bord de l'apoplexie et passait par toutes les couleurs d'un futur cadavre.

- « Ryuichi Asami… » répéta la femme dans l'intime conviction qu'elle connaissait ce nom. « Vous voulez dire le millionnaire qui possède tous ces clubs ? »

Asami fronça légèrement les sourcils et ferma les yeux. Il avait en horreur cette désignation caricaturale. Elle dénotait une certaine vulgarité. Même s'il était effectivement riche, il était avant tout un brillant homme d'affaires. Y compris dans ses affaires bien moins légales…

- « Oui, c'est bien ça, le ''millionnaire''… » répéta Asami dont le mot lui écorcha les lèvres.

- « C'est une plaisanterie ? » s'insurgea la mère d'Akihito après un bref moment de réflexions. « Je n'apprécie pas votre humour Monsieur. Si c'est une blague des amis d'Akihito, sachez que je ne trouve pas que le moment s'y prête ! »

Evidemment, c'était à prévoir… Asami soupira. Il fallait maintenant convaincre la mère du gamin… Cette situation commençait vraiment à l'agacer, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- « Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Je n'ai pas la particularité d'user de ce substantif. Akihito est bien en ma présence, je l'héberge le temps qu'il trouve un nouvel endroit où se loger. »

Un long silence s'éternisa à l'autre bout du fil pendant que le photographe s'était fossilisé dans le fauteuil. Il n'éprouvait pas le désir de mourir, étant donné qu'il se sentait déjà mort… Asami et sa mère communiquant ensemble… C'était un cauchemar.

- « Je comprends que vous puissiez avoir des doutes quant à mon honnêteté… » reprit l'homme d'affaires qui souhaitait mettre rapidement un terme à cette mascarade. « Je vous propose alors de venir demain à mon appartement pour rendre visite à votre fils. »

- « Nooon ! » s'étrangla le photographe qui bondit tel un ressort du fauteuil. « Pitié, pas ça. » semblaient implorer ses yeux écarquillés d'angoisse.

- « Dites-moi Monsieur Asami – si je m'adresse bien à lui, » fit-elle en exposant toujours son scepticisme. « Que ferait mon fils avec un homme de votre rang ? »

L'homme d'affaires qui s'attendait à cette question, somme toute cartésienne si la femme le connaissait, ébaucha un léger sourire. Un sourire malicieux qui n'échappa nullement au photographe qui lui agrippa violemment la manche ; ce qui voulait sous-entendre : « Je t'égorge et te jette dans un bain d'acide, si tu racontes n'importe quoi ! »

- « Il m'est d'une grande utilité… » confia Asami dont le sourire devint plus machiavélique. Cette conversation prenait une tournure bien plus attrayante. Ce qui lui permit de se détendre un tant soit peu.

- « Ah bon ? Que voulez-vous dire... ? En quoi Akihito pourrait vous être utile ? »

- « De la façon la plus agréable qui soit… » continua Asami qui se délectait de cette situation qui rendait verte de rage sa propriété. Et effectivement, Akihito était d'un joli vert de biodégradation avancée. Si avancée, qu'Asami jugea qu'il ferait mieux de poursuivre le dialogue avant qu'il ne se transforme totalement en compost. « Votre fils possède un don certain pour la photographie. Et comme vous devez certainement vous en doutez, j'organise de nombreux galas de commémorations dont le but est de les médiatiser. Et Akihito m'a _agréablement_ démontré son professionnalisme… Depuis, je ne sollicite que son talent… »

Alors là… Akihito n'en revenait pas – même s'il lui avait semblé déceler une certaine ambiguïté quant à son ''talent'' –… Il dut même se rassoire pour ne pas tomber par terre. Asami le complimentait… Lui ; le gamin stupide, naïf, colérique, inconscient et aussi têtu qu'une mule…

Mais Asami voyait plus ce déploiement de flatteries comme un moyen d'endormir la méfiance de la femme. C'était une parade qui ne faillait jamais. Les mères adoraient voir louanger les talents de leur marmots. Surtout si ledit marmot était encensé par des personnalités ayant atteint une certaine notoriété ; comme lui l'avait pleinement acquise, la notoriété…

- « Vraiment... ? » demanda la mère d'Akihito qui semblait toujours dubitative.

- « Absolument ! Vous n'en avez pas conscience ? » fit remarquer froidement l'homme d'affaires qui passa au niveau supérieur de sa stratégie en usant de son hostilité qui faisait plier les plus récalcitrants.

Akihito frémit et releva tout à coup la tête. Personne n'avait jamais osé parler à sa mère de cette façon. Il secoua vivement la tête en enjoignant à Asami qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire ça au risque d'envenimer les choses. Asami le regarda, puis tourna le dos pour aller s'asseoir sur l'autre fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Il croisa les jambes tout en fixant le photographe. Et vu l'expression austère qu'il affichait, Akihito en déduisit qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de tenir compte de ses avertissements. Là, il était vraiment dans la merde… Deux caractères ardents en oppositions, promettaient un El Niño qui ravagerait Tokyo. Akihito retint sa respiration et attendit avec angoisse la réaction de sa mère…

- « Evidemment… Je le sais bien… » en convint plus doucement la mère du jeune homme angoissé. « Akihito est… »

- « Le contraire m'aurait étonné… » coupa toujours aussi froidement Asami. « Votre fils est un bon garçon, serviable et travailleur. Et il m'aurait été désobligeant de ne pas lui prêter main forte dans de telles circonstances. Mais si toutefois vous objectez le fait que je lui vienne en aide, je comprendrais. »

- « Non… C'est même généreux de votre part. C'est seulement que je suis surprise qu'Akihito ait dans ses relations un homme aussi influent que vous… »

- « Je vous l'accorde. » consentit le yakuza avant d'allumer la cigarette qu'il venait de tirer de son paquet. « Néanmoins, pour vous prouver ma bonne foi, je pourrais vous faire parvenir une limousine qui vous acheminera jusqu'à mon domicile. Donnez-moi votre adresse et mon chauffeur passera vous prendre demain en début d'après midi. »

Akihito avait les yeux ronds de stupéfaction de quelqu'un qui venait de voir atterrir un OVNI dans son jardin… Premièrement sa mère ne s'était pas transformée en ouragan, et deuxièmement Asami lui demandait de venir à Tokyo… chez lui…

Il était au bord de l'évanouissement… « Il n'allait pas faire ça ? Il n'était pas sérieux, là ? »

- « Et bien… » fit la femme qui semblait hésiter sur la proposition faite par son interlocuteur. « Je vous remercie, Monsieur Asami, mais ne vous donnez pas cette peine… Je ne mettais pas en doute votre sincérité… C'est seulement que je m'inquiétais pour Akihito. C'est vrai que c'est un bon garçon, mais emporté par son caractère impulsif, il agit parfois imprudemment. »

Asami eut un sourire en coin. La génitrice de son jeune animal fougueux avait parfaitement décrit le caractère de ce dernier. Et Akihito qui ne discernait plus la conversation, du fait que sa mère semblait s'être calmée et parlait plus doucement, se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui dire pour qu'il s'en amuse ainsi. Il le sentait mal ! Elle pouvait lui raconter n'importe quoi : sa première défécation – tardive – sur le pot, ou pire encore, sa première érection en visionnant une pub dans laquelle une jeune femme vantait les bienfaits d'un gel douche en se massant les…

Bordel ! Akihito se rua vers Asami et tendit nerveusement sa main.

- « Passe-la moi ! Je pense que ça suffit maintenant ! »

Mais l'homme d'affaires n'avait pas l'air de l'entendre de cette oreille. Il ne lui adressa pas même un regard. Ce qui énerva d'autant plus le photographe.

- « Asami… » grinça-t-il des dents en tapant du pied montrant par là son impatiente. « Rends-moi mon portable ! »

Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres du yakuza. En voyant comment le photographe réagissait, il éprouvait un profond désir de poursuivre l'entretien avec sa mère. Mais bien que cette perspective lui paraissait fort alléchante, il accéda malgré tout aux suppliques du photographe. En fait, la vérité était qu'il n'affectionnait aucunement de discourir avec une femme : La stérilité de leurs bavardages avait le don de l'agacer au plus au point.

- « Madame Takaba… » fit ce dernier, alors que la mère de sa propriété continuait son bavardage stérile. « Votre fils désirerait vous parler. Je vous souhaite alors une bonne soirée. »

- « Euh, oui… A vous aussi Monsieur Asami, je suis heureuse d'avoir fait votre connais… »

- « Maman, c'est moi. » coupa Akihito qui venait de reprendre son portable. Asami n'ayant pas eu le courage d'en entendre davantage, lui avait rendu le cellulaire sans laisser le temps à sa mère de s'épancher en politesse. « Je te rappelle demain, je suis vraiment fatigué… »

- « Tu le promets ? »

- « Oui, je le promets… » certifia Akihito, qui lui aussi avait envie de mettre fin à tout ça.

L'homme d'affaires qui se pinçait le haut du nez, se dirigea vers le bar. Il venait d'éviter une chose à laquelle il n'aurait, Ô grand jamais, aimé voir se réaliser : s'impliquer dans des affaires familiales. Surtout celles du photographe. Et ce jeune imbécile, de part son incompétence, avait failli exaucer son pire cauchemar.

Akihito coupa son portable et s'essuya le front. C'était moins une ! Un peu plus et… Il se tourna vers Asami qui lui tournait le dos et lui lança un regard meurtrier… Il avait une affaire à régler avec ce malade !

- « Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de vouloir lui parler ? » s'écria-t-il encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de subir. « C'était complètement stupide ! »

Asami, son verre de whisky à la main, se retourna et émit un léger rire. Il imaginait très bien la terreur du photographe.

- « L'histoire est réglée. » conclut simplement ce dernier.

- « Quoi, l'histoire est réglée ? Maintenant elle sait que je te connais, c'est une catastrophe ! Elle sait très bien qui tu es, tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! Je ne t'ai pas permis d'impliquer mes parents dans tes problèmes ! »

- « Mes problèmes ? » fit Asami en levant un sourcil. « Ne serait-ce pas plutôt moi qui t'es dépêtré de Tes problèmes... ? »

- « Hein ? »

- « Comme tu n'arrivais pas à t'en sortir, il a bien fallu que je prenne les choses en main. Je n'avais aucune envie de voir tes parents. Et vu la façon dont tu t'y prenais, c'était plutôt mal parti. »

- « Ah ouais… Et qui te dit qu'ils ne viendront pas ? »

Asami le fixa droit dans les yeux, lui imposant un regard qui signifiait qu'il n'avait aucun doute quant à ce qu'il affirmait. Il s'approcha du photographe et se pencha légèrement au-dessus de lui.

- « Il n'y a rien de plus fiable que d'aller dans le sens d'une personne pour qu'elle en vienne à ce que l'on souhaite… » fit-il d'une voix doucereuse pour étayer sa théorie.

Akihito, perplexe, le regarda d'un air quelque peu ahuri.

- « Euh… Tu peux être plus clair ? »

Asami soupira et recula d'un pas pour examiner l'idiot qu'il avait en face de lui. C'était pourtant limpide ce qu'il venait de dire… Fallait-il vraiment qu'il poursuivre cette conversation... ?

- « Inutile que je perde mon temps à tenter de te l'expliquer… Le principal est qu'au final, ta mère a bu mes paroles et te laissera tranquille. »

- « Ca, ce n'est pas si sûr… »

- « Tu veux parier... ? » lui demanda Asami en enveloppant au passage d'un œil intéressé sa semi nudité.

- « Non, merci ! » Les paris n'étaient pas fait pour lui. Il en connaissait déjà quelque chose…

- « Toutefois, ce qui est sûr… » reprit l'homme d'affaires dans un sourire. « C'est que si tu restes dans cette tenue, tu risques d'attraper froid. Ou tout autre chose… »

Tout autre chose... ? Ah oui ! Connaissant le caractère lubrique du yakuza, il voulait certainement dire : attraper un mal aux fesses qui l'empêcherait de s'asseoir le lendemain matin !

Akihito serra de toutes ses forces la serviette entourant ses hanches, et se précipita vers la chambre pour sauter dans les draps afin de dissimuler sa nudité au pervers. Il ouvrit la porte, puis s'arrêta. En voyant le grand lit – pour ne pas dire immense – il se disait que de toute manière il passerait à la casserole. Il était pris au piège… Naturellement, Asami ne possédant pas de chambre d'amis – fallait-il déjà qu'il ait des amis – ne s'était forcément pas embarrassé d'un second lit. Chose somme toute logique…

Donc pour pallier à la chose incommodément logique, sa priorité du lendemain sera de s'acheter un lit ! L'appartement d'Asami comprenait bien assez de pièces pour qu'il s'en octroie une qui lui servirait de chambre. Ne pas oublier aussi dans ses achats, la porte blindée … criblée de verrous.

- « Euh, Asami... ! » s'exclama-t-il assez fort afin que le yakuza l'entende du salon. « Ca te dérangerait que je prenne la pièce à côté de ton bureau ? Je compte m'acheter un lit demain… »

- « Il en est hors de question. » souffla dans son cou l'homme d'affaires qui se trouvait juste derrière son dos.

Akihito poussa un cri de surprise. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver derrière lui. Il poussa un autre cri, cette fois d'horreur, lorsque sa serviette de bain déserta ses hanches.

- « Ah ! Non, attends ! Asami ! »

- « Laisse-toi faire… Ne t'ai-je pas dit que je m'occuperai de toi... ? »

- « Arrête ! » protesta Akihito qui se voyait conduire inéluctablement vers le lit. « Je ne pensais pas à ce genre d'occupations ! »

- « Moi, si… »

- « Non… AH ! »

Ce fut le dernier cri de rébellion que le photographe poussa avant de se retrouver acculer sur l'immense lit…

La cohabitation promettait d'être harassante…

Cependant, Akihito ne se sentait pas totalement contrarié par cet hébergement forcé. Il se voyait mal dormir sous les ponts, où vivre, même temporairement, chez son ami Kou. Son ami ne possédait pas le même train de vie qu'Asami.

Hein... ? A quoi venait-il de penser, là ? Il ne profitait pas de la fortune de l'homme d'affaires, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire !

Bon sang, il fallait vite qu'il se trouve un logement ! Jamais il ne se ferait entretenir par Asami ! JA-MAIS !

Akihito commençait réellement à avoir chaud. Pendant qu'il était en train de se faire son introspection, Asami n'avait pas perdu de temps pour ''s'occuper'' de lui. Ses lèvres glissaient sur son ventre, comme une caresse enchanteresse. Elles allaient bientôt atteindre son plus grand point faible, lorsque la sonnerie de son portable le fit sursauter.

Asami, agacé, posa un regard désapprobateur sur l'instrument qui venait de réveiller sa proie.

N'attendant pas une seconde de plus, Akihito se contorsionna sous le corps musclé de l'homme d'affaires et empoigna son téléphone. Il espérait que ce n'était pas sa mère…

- « Oui ! »

- « Takaba Akihito... ? » demanda une voix d'homme.

- « Oui, c'est bien moi… »

- « Comment avez-vous trouvez notre brasier ce soir ? »

* * *

(1) Vous vous demandez certainement : « Mais qui est Oba-chan ? » Elle apparaît dans Love Surprise. Elle est la gérante du restaurant dans lequel Akihito et ses amis ont passé le jour de l'an.

(2) Adresse de la résidence actuelle d'Asami. (Allez visiter la page de mon profile pour voir tous les détails. Comme les explications sont un peu longues, je crains que FFnet ne supprime le texte ; comme ce fut le cas pour « Le Miracle de Noël » hélas…)

(3) J'ai toujours trouvé dommage qu'Ayano Yamane n'ait jamais parlé ou fait intervenir les parents d'Akihito dans son manga. Et c'est vrai que ça donne l'impression qu'il n'en a pas, même s'il en fait rapidement mention dans le vol4. Peut-être le fera-t-elle dans ses prochains chapitres. Ce serait intéressant à voir ! En tout cas dans mes fanfics, madame et monsieur Takaba feront d'autres apparitions ! XD


	10. Confessions d'un soir

**TROUBLES**

**Note ****: **_Je sais, ça fait un long moment que __vous attendiez ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de contretemps, je suis désolée. Mais j'espère que la longueur de ce chapitre pardonnera ma longue absence ; il fait dix pages. Du coup je ne sais pas si je dois vous dire bonne lecture ou bon courage ? En tout cas, je remercie toutes mes lectrices pour leurs encouragements, ça me fait énormément plaisir et au risque de me répéter ça m'encourage à continuer (si si, c'est important.). Allez, on ne sait jamais, je vous dis quand même bonne lecture ! (Clin d'œil). Je souhaite aussi remercier mon adorable Betâ-lectrice, Vyersdra, pour ses corrections qui me sont très précieuses. Elle a eu beaucoup de soucis personnels et je tiens à lui dire que je la soutiens de tout mon cœur. Bisous Vyersdra !_

_Ah, j'oubliais aussi de souhaiter un bon courage à tous ceux et celles qui vont bientôt passer leurs concours. _

**Confessions d'un soir – Ch. 09 **

Akihito eut l'impression de tomber dans le vide ; comme cette sensation étrange que l'on ressent lors d'un rêve : celle de tomber de haut pour venir ensuite s'écraser dans son lit… Pour une fois, il n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui répète la phrase, il l'avait très bien comprise, et surtout ce qu'elle voulait insinuer : que ce n'était nullement un accident… Asami avait beau le traiter de gamin stupide, il n'était pas pour autant totalement demeuré… Mais il aurait quand même préféré que cet incendie reste accidentel car il avait l'horrible pressentiment que les jours à venir viendraient lourdement peser sur ses épaules, et sur son moral… Bref, qu'ils allaient lui pourrir la vie. Comme si le fait d'avoir tout perdu ne suffisait pas…

Le cellulaire collé nerveusement à son oreille, Akihito tenta de se calmer avant de prendre la parole pour ne pas montrer son anxiété, mais son interlocuteur prit les devant en marquant ostensiblement son impatience :

- « La surprise est telle que vous en ayez perdu votre langue ? »

- « Qui êtes-vous ? » se décida enfin à demander le photographe non sans une certaine appréhension dans la voix.

- « Je pense que vous avez parfaitement compris la raison de cet appel. Vous saurez très bientôt ce que je désire… » ricana l'homme.

- « Attendez ! » s'écria Akihito qui se rendait compte que la conversation allait s'achever. Lui, il voulait en savoir plus, alors il était hors de question qu'il le laisse macérer dans son angoisse jusqu'à ce que ce connard daigne le rappeler ! « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? »

- « Chaque chose en son temps, Monsieur Takaba, ne soyez pas si pressé. Je vous recontacterai sous peu. Je voulais juste m'assurer que le message était bien passé. »

- « Quoi ? Quel message ? Allô ? All… » n'entendant plus que le pauvre silence à l'autre bout du fil, le photographe regarda l'écran de son portable et grinça des dents. « Merde ! Ce salaud a raccroché ! Mais pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe toujours sur moi, c'est quoi cette connerie encore ! »

Alors qu'Akihito éructait de rage en se dandinant totalement nu sur le ventre, Asami profitait du spectacle que lui offraient ses jolies petites fesses. De toute façon même si le jeune homme s'en était aperçu, il s'en serait éperdument moqué, en cet instant, seul prédominait le désir effréné de balancer son téléphone portable contre le mur. Il fit même mine de lever le bras, lorsqu'Asami toujours penché au-dessus de lui, lui agrippa le poignet.

- « Tu n'es pas en position de te racheter un téléphone, tu as mieux à faire il me semble. Alors arrête de réagir comme un gamin et dis-moi ce qu'il y a... »

- « … L'incendie de ce soir... ! » râla Akihito en se retournant sur lui-même entre les jambes de l'homme d'affaires.

- « Quoi, l'incendie ? »

- « Ce coup de fil… C'était pour l'incendie ! C'est pourtant clair, non ? » s'énerva ce dernier devant la question de l'homme qu'il jugeait stupide. C'est vrai quoi, qui aurait bien pu l'appeler à cette heure-ci ? Son épicier peut-être ?

- « Je crois que je vais finir par te bâillonner si tu continues à brailler ainsi… Tu vas te calmer, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver de la sorte. Qu'as-tu encore fait pour te retrouver une nouvelle fois dans des problèmes ? »

- « Hein ? Comment ça qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Pourquoi ça doit toujours être de ma faute, je n'y suis pour rien si… »

- « Parce que tu as toujours le don de te mettre dans des situations impossibles… » le coupa aussitôt le yakuza en lui prenant les poignets pour les relever au-dessus sa tête. « Maintenant dis-moi en quoi consistait cet appel au lieu de tourner autour du pot. Si tu en étais venu directement au fait, je n'aurais pas vu l'utilité de te poser ce genre de questions… »

Bien que la position qu'il arborait indiquait plus une invite à la débauche, l'intonation inhospitalière de la voix d'Asami voulait plutôt dire : « Dépêche-toi de me répondre avant que je ne te ligote pour la nuit entière. »

Ok… C'était Asami qui était d'une humeur massacrante, alors que ce coup de fil et cette explosion lui étaient destinés ! Comme c'était logique… Même s'il recevait une météorite en pleine tronche il n'aurait pas le droit de se plaindre ! « Fichu caractère asocial, intolérant, hivernal et… » Bref, ça le démangeait de lui balancer son venin, mais comme bien entendu Asami avait toujours le dernier mot, il préféra se calmer et se concentrer sur la seule chose qu'il avait sous les yeux ; et ladite chose n'était autre que le torse musclé du caractériel… Sa chemise était déboutonnée, et… ainsi que son pantalon…

Akihito détourna aussitôt son regard lorsqu'il aperçut sous le boxer l'évidence même du désir d'Asami. Oh bon sang ! Il fallait vite qu'il se reprenne. Vite avant que le poison que lui avait insufflé le serpent dans ses veines ne fasse son effet… Et surtout avant que ''l'autre'' ne s'en aperçoive ! Cette proximité commençait un peu trop à l'échauffer…

- « Je te laisserai jouer avec, une fois que tu m'auras dit ce que cet homme te voulait… » ironisa Asami dans un sourire pervers lui montrant par là qu'il avait compris ce qui le troublait.

Hein ? Akihito s'empourpra violemment. « Jouer avec quoi ? » se demanda-t-il consterné alors qu'il savait parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait. Et puis quoi encore, comme s'il avait envie de jouer avec l'anatomie d'Asami ! Pour qui il le prenait ?

- « Je t'écoute. » s'impatienta l'intéressé.

Akihito déglutit et se mordit la lèvre. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Calmer surtout sa propre intimité qui commençait à réagir en s'érigeant sournoisement… « Prenons un air détaché, et surtout ne pas bafouiller… »

- « Euh… En fait… Eh bien… » Rah ! Il avait dit ne pas bafouiller ! Il soupira et reprit son discours sous les yeux cuivrés qui le toisaient l'air amusé. « Eh bien le type ne m'a rien dit de précis. Il m'a seulement demandé comment j'avais trouvé le brasier de ce soir. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il voulait, et encore moins qui il était… »

- « Et c'est tout, rien d'autre ? »

- « Si. Il m'a dit qu'il me recontacterait et que je saurai très bientôt ce qu'il veut… Je n'y comprends strictement rien… »

- « Tu n'aurais pas pris des photos compromettantes dernièrement ? » questionna Asami en plissant les yeux.

- « Non ! » s'exclama aussitôt Akihito qui en avait marre qu'on lui mette tout sur le dos. « Je n'ai fait que des cérémonies de mariage et de banquets parasités d'aristos pédants et aussi pervers que toi… Euh ! Enfin, des pervers tout court ! » s'empressa-t-il de rectifier avant que le yakuza ne lui montre à quel point il l'était – pervers…

Mais malgré l'aspect cocasse de la situation, Asami restait de marbre… En fait, Akihito n'arrivait pas exactement à définir une quelconque trace émotionnelle sur ses traits. Mis à part le fixer de ses yeux perçants, aucune autre expression ne témoignait de son humeur, et ça le mettait mal à l'aise, il ne savait plus où se mettre. A part rougir comme un imbécile, il restait soudé sur le lit devant le regard du serpent qui l'hypnotisait…

Merde. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? On venait de le menacer, et lui, il imaginait ou se noyait dans des visions qu'aurait pu être sa nuit s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus. Il était en manque ou quoi ? Voilà qu'à présent il devenait aussi pervers qu'Asami… Mais comment pouvait-il résister au tableau qui se dessinait devant lui, hein ? Asami était particulièrement sexy avec sa chemise ouverte, ses mèches qui lui tombaient sur le front sans parler aussi de ses yeux qui semblaient mettre à nu ses pensées profondes…

Akihito, rouge comme une écrevisse, referma les yeux en grimaçant : « Ne pas penser ! Ne surtout pas penser ! »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Akihito ? » demanda brusquement Asami.

- « Hein ? Rien, rien ! Je repensais seulement à ce coup de fil… » Oui, il mentait, et alors ? Il n'allait pas lui dire la vérité tout de même ! « Ca m'enrage de ne pas savoir ce que voulait ce type, et surtout… » d'un coup il se tut et son teint préalablement rosé devint livide.

Il était en train de se plaindre qu'on lui avait détruit son appartement, alors que… Mais qu'était-il en train de faire... ? Par sa faute des innocents avaient trouvé la mort quelques heures auparavant, et lui n'avait que des pensées obscènes de sa nuit avec Asami… Il était immonde, comment pouvait-il penser à cela à un moment pareil ?

L'homme d'affaires, qui n'avait cessé de le regarder, se demandait à quoi il avait pu songer en voyant ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Son visage s'était animé d'innombrables expressions : en passant de la colère au désir, et ensuite maintenant par l'accablement le plus total… Et tout cela en l'espace que quelques minutes à peine… Un vrai baromètre. A la seule différence près, que c'était ses émotions qui faisaient office de pression atmosphérique. Il aurait bien raillé sur le ''baromètre émotionnel'' en question, s'il n'avait vu à quel point Akihito était bouleversé. Et il fallait bien qu'il le reconnaisse, le voir ainsi ne l'enchantait guère…

N'étant pas notablement doué à s'adonner au réconfort, Asami se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- « Tu devrais dormir à présent, demain une dure journée t'attend… »

Après un long moment de silence qui s'éternisait un peu trop, Asami tourna la tête en direction du photographe. Ce dernier ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Son regard se perdait dans la lumière tamisée de la lampe de chevet qui amplifiait la brillance de ses yeux.

- « Asami… Je suis… Abject… » murmura ce dernier.

L'homme d'affaires fronça les sourcils. A en juger par sa voix enrouée, ce fichu gamin n'allait pas tarder à pleurer… Mais à quoi avait-il bien pu penser pour en venir à se dire qu'il était abject ?

- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? »

- « Des… Des personnes que je connaissais, même seulement de vue, sont mortes. Et moi… Moi je pensais à… » Honteux, Akihito hoqueta et se cacha le visage à l'aide de ses bras pour ne plus avoir à supporter le regard du yakuza.

- « Arrête ça. » s'irrita Asami qui dépréciait par dessus tout le découragement. « Je ne vois pas ce qui t'as amené à te dire que tu étais abject, mais ça ne mérite pas que tu te mettes dans cet état. C'est ce coup de fil qui te fait peur ? »

Non, il n'avait pas peur. Il se sentait répugnant, ce qui était bien pire. Asami n'avait aucune idée des pensées qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit, et il était persuadé que même un yakuza ne tomberait pas aussi bas dans l'ignominie…

- « Ca n'a rien à voir avec la peur… » articula Akihito d'une voix qui semblait vomir son dégoût de lui-même… « En fait si, au fond c'est moi qui me fait peur… Tu veux savoir à quoi je pensais pendant que des familles pleuraient la perte de leurs proches... ? »

- « Non. » répondit catégoriquement l'homme d'affaires. Ce n'était pas la peine, il voyait à présent ce qu'il se reprochait, il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre.

- « Pourtant je vais te le dire… »

Mais avant qu'il ait pu continuer sa phrase, Asami lui retira les bras lui cachant le visage et planta son regard froid dans le sien. Ses paupières se plissèrent. Les yeux noisette qui le fixaient à cet instant n'exhalaient que le mépris qu'il se portait.

- « Imbécile… » fit Asami d'un ton qu'il voulait volontairement austère. « Alors tu estimes devoir arrêter de vivre parce que des personnes sont mortes ? C'est ça ta doctrine... ? »

- « Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est ignoble ce que je fais ! Tous ces gens sont morts par ma faute, c'est moi qu'on visait, c'est de mon appartement qu'est partie cette explosion ! »

- « Et alors ? Tu t'en doutais, tu le savais ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait appel à une équipe de déminage dans ce cas ? »

- « Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Je le sais très bien que je ne pouvais pas le savoir ! »

- « Pourtant on ne dirait pas vu tes propos stupides. »

- « Je ne faisais pas allusion à ça ! » hurla le photographe en se redressant d'un coup sur ses genoux pour faire face au yakuza. « Il y a à peine cinq minutes je ne pensais qu'à me faire sauter ! »

- « Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça ! » s'insurgea Asami furieux après lui avoir bâillonné la bouche de sa main avant de le plaquer violemment sur le lit. Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié l'épithète dont il le qualifiait indirectement. S'il continuait à penser qu'il se faisait ''sauter'', alors il finirait par lui démontrer la nuance. « Maintenant tu vas te calmer ! »

- « Jamais, jamais je n'aurais pu penser tomber aussi bas… Jamais ! » continuait de hurler Akihito en tentant de s'extirper de la poigne de l'homme. « Asami, lâche-moi ! »

- « Te lâcher ? Et tu comptes faire quoi ensuite ? Dans l'état dans lequel tu te trouves je te soupçonnerais même de vouloir te jeter par la fenêtre. Alors arrête ta crise de culpabilité aberrante, ça en devient pathétique. »

Akihito ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Asami ne le comprenait pas, il ne le comprendrait jamais. Il n'avait pas la même sensibilité, rien ne pouvait l'ébranler. Mais lui, il n'était pas comme ça ! Et il aurait beau tenter de lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait, il le prendrait toujours pour un imbécile, un faible… Un pathétique… Voilà ce qu'il était à ses yeux.

- « Tu n'es qu'un être humain, Akihito. Alors ne te juge pas trop sévèrement. » reprit l'homme plus doucement. « Ne te fait pas plus fort que tu ne peux l'être… Je sais très bien à quoi tu pensais… Et c'est humain… »

Akihito, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, surtout de la part du yakuza, rouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans ceux qui le fixaient. Ils étaient froids, ils contrastaient radicalement avec les paroles réconfortantes qu'il avait eues. Et pourtant, Asami les avait bien prononcées, il n'avait pas rêvé…

- « Asami… » murmura tout bas celui-ci en ravalant un sanglot. Retenues jusque là, ses larmes s'échappèrent finalement de ses paupières. Asami venait de lui dire ce qu'inconsciemment il attendait… Des mots qui laveraient son mental déglingué par trop de sensibilité exacerbée. Ce n'était pas un défaut, mais dans certaines circonstances elle n'assurait pas une objectivité rationnelle… C'est vrai qu'il n'était qu'un être humain. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas directement responsable du décès de tous ces gens. C'est vrai qu'il avait le droit de vivre… et d'aimer… Lui aussi un jour il mourrait, et le monde ne s'arrêterait pas pour autant, il continuerait à tourner avec ou sans lui. Il n'était qu'un être humain avec ses qualités et ses défauts, ses désirs et ses peurs… Rien d'autre.

Ses larmes redoublèrent en même temps que son dégoût de lui-même s'apaisait. Asami avait raison. Il avait le droit de vivre… Se lamenter ne servait à rien, ça ne faisait pas revenir ceux qui disparaissaient. Au contraire, il devait se reprendre et aider les autorités à coincer le type qui était l'auteur direct de ce crime.

Gouverné une fois de plus par ses émotions, Akihito se jeta dans les bras de l'homme qui accusa un geste de recul tant il était surpris par sa réaction. Cela faisait deux fois en une journée que le gamin se jetait dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas réellement déplaisant, mais ce n'était pas non plus un comportement auquel il l'avait habitué… Depuis son kidnapping en Chine, le photographe avait des réactions vraiment étranges envers lui…

- « Asami… » pleurait et tremblait Akihito le nez enfoui dans le coup du yakuza sans s'apercevoir qu'il laissait entrevoir ses sentiments. « Asami, je… »

Soudé au torse de l'homme, Akihito enroula plus fermement ses bras autour de son cou. Sa gorge lui serrait, plus un seul son ne pouvait passer, son corps était parcouru de spasmes… Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Asami puisse dire de tels mots… Il leva lentement la tête pour voir le visage de celui qui lui avait redonné un peu de bon sens, mais sa vue était brouillée. Qu'importe, ses paroles étaient bien plus fortes qu'un regard empreint de compassion, il n'avait pas besoin de s'assurer de sa sincérité… Et à cet instant, alors que ses lèvres tremblantes effleuraient la peau de l'homme, une étrange impression commençait à naître en lui. Elle était mêlée à la fois d'espoir et de tendresse, une sorte de pulsion que rien ne pourrait ébranler… Une envie, un besoin de se sentir encore plus proche du yakuza… Peut-être qu'Asami n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il le laissait paraître, peut-être qu'il y avait un cœur sous cette carapace imperméable à toute forme de sensibilité. Pour une fois, Akihito avait vraiment envie d'y croire…

N'écoutant plus que son désir, ses lèvres abandonnèrent le cou de l'homme pour se glisser lentement contre sa joue. Asami, surpris tout en gardant néanmoins son stoïcisme, sentit son souffle chaud caresser sa bouche. La respiration du jeune homme se faisait plus haletante, alors que ses yeux s'embrumaient de désir. Bien qu'Asami comprenait se qu'il attendait de lui, il ne bougerait pas, il le laisserait faire. Il voulait voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller, il voulait faire durer cette petite expérience qu'il trouvait fort intéressante, et surtout attrayante… Laisser libre cours aux envies de sa propriété était beaucoup plus excitant que se jeter avidement sur ses lèvres.

Leurs haleines se mêlaient, les doigts d'Akihito glissaient dans sa chevelure tandis que son autre main descendait sur sa nuque. Asami sentit la langue du photographe se glisser entre ses lèvres, une langue timide, hésitante. L'homme d'affaires gardait les yeux ouverts, il observait avec malice la première tentative maladroite de sa propriété. Ou bien c'était la deuxième, mais aujourd'hui, celle-ci n'avait rien de comparable… Le photographe venait à lui, porté par son seul désir…

Le cœur battant, Akihito pressa un peu plus son corps contre le sien en émettant des gémissements d'excitation… Jusqu'où pouvait-il aller, quelles étaient les limites qui empêcheraient ses sens d'assouvir ses envies ?... Pour Asami c'était tout bonnement grisant. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce geste somme toute banal pouvait prendre une telle ampleur. Sentir la langue d'Akihito cherchant la sienne, était une sensation… étrange.

Mais néanmoins de courte durée.

Ne sentant aucun échange en retour, Akihito s'écarta et Asami put lire sur son visage la frustration et la honte. Les deux hommes ne se quittèrent pas des yeux le temps d'un battement de coeur, mais avant que le photographe ne se précipite hors du lit, furieux de voir le yakuza se jouer de lui, celui-ci lui agrippa la nuque et lui scella les lèvres dans un baiser avide et brûlant. Akihito lutta quelques instants en essayant de le repousser de ses mains, mais les bras de l'homme formait un véritable étau sur son corps. Ce salopard était bien plus fort et musclé que lui. S'il avait été cet espèce d'armoire à glace qu'était ce Kazumi (1) il l'aurait fait valdinguer contre un mur ! Mais voilà… Ce n'était absolument pas le cas ! Et maintenant il se retrouvait plaqué contre cette brute épaisse qui lui dévorait littéralement la bouche.

Alors qu'il s'était laissé attendrir en se laissant aller jusqu'à venir l'embrasser, ce salaud l'avait humilié ! Il était vraiment le roi des cons ! Un indécrottable con, naïf et pathétique ! La bonne poire de service ! Il se maudissait, mais il maudissait surtout son corps qui était encore plus emmanché que sa cervelle ! Mais c'était aussi de la faute de ce yakuza de merde qui s'employait habilement – ou sournoisement – à l'emprisonner dans ses filets ! A l'étouffer et annihiler toute résistance et fierté qui…

Qui venait de céder… Sentant une main chaude envelopper son sexe en une caresse lascive, Akihito poussa un gémissement…

L'être à la chair faible qu'il était, succombait pitoyablement au démon reptilien…

Sentant ses forces le lâcher et sachant surtout la bataille perdue d'avance, Akihito se dit qu'au fond il valait mieux capituler et se laisser aller. C'était une perspective beaucoup attrayante que de devoir se battre vainement. Et puis, il n'était qu'un homme avec ses faiblesses après tout… Même si cette excuse était aussi lamentable que sa résistance, elle lui donnait tout de même bonne conscience…

Débarrassé de toute culpabilité, il enlaça de nouveau ses bras autour du cou de l'homme, et Asami, une main au creux de ses reins, le renversa doucement sur le lit ; docile et assujetti.

Les yeux d'Akihito brûlaient de désir. Et de le voir ainsi, l'homme d'affaires n'éprouvait qu'une envie : lui donner ce qu'il recherchait fiévreusement à cet instant. Akihito aimait qu'il lui fasse l'amour en l'enlaçant dans ses bras. Malgré qu'il le nierait en le hurlant haut et fort, ce gamin était un romantique…

En s'imaginant Takaba réfuter comme un diable ses inclinaisons romanesques, Asami ébaucha un sourire.

- « Tu me surprendras toujours… » dit-il en soufflant contre son oreille.

- « Quoi... ? » demanda Akihito qui était déjà à cent lieu d'ici.

Pour toute réponse à sa question, Asami le bascula sur le côté et se glissa doucement derrière son dos.

- « Je suppose que c'est ainsi que tu le désires ? A moins que tu ne préfères une autre position ? »

Une autre position ? C'était déjà assez humiliant et embarrassant qu'il se laisse faire, alors il pouvait toujours courir pour qu'il lui avoue la position qu'il préférait ! Et puis comment pouvait-il affirmer qu'il affectionnait une position à une autre ?

- « Akihito... ? » continua Asami qui faisait glisser ses doigts sur son ventre tendu. « Tu ne m'as pas répondu, j'attends… »

- « Tu… Tu peux toujours attendre ! » haleta ce dernier avant de pousser un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit les fameux doigts taquiner vilement sa virilité. Bon sang ! C'était insensé de réaliser à quel point il était difficile de lutter. Et Asami prenait un malin plaisir à le lui enseigner.

- « Je t'écoute... Je peux continuer à te torturer ainsi durant des heures, alors qu'il te suffirait seulement de me répondre… »

- « Ca, venant de ta part… J-je n'en doute pas une seconde… »

- « Dis-le-moi… » chuchota l'homme d'affaires en lui mordillant le lobe.

- « Ca t'amuse n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'un salaud de profiteur... »

- « Oui… mais un salaud qui te fait haleter et trembler d'impatience… » ricana celui-ci tout en continuant d'explorer son corps.

- « Merde, je suis un mec ! J'aimerais bien voir comment tu réagirais si je te faisais la même chose ! »

- « Mais, je ne demande pas mieux… Tu prends beaucoup, Akihito, mais tu ne donnes jamais rien en retour… » déclara l'homme d'un ton grave avant de prendre possession des lèvres du photographe.

Bizarrement, le monde venait subitement de s'arrêter pour Akihito, et un étrange frisson lui parcourut tout le corps. Pendant que l'homme d'affaires lui dévorait avidement la bouche, il ouvrit en grand les yeux et resta pétrifié. Avait-il bien entendu Asami lui exposer ses désirs, ce qu'il attendait de lui... ?

Après un grand silence mêlé d'hébétude et de doute, la stupéfaction et la peur le prirent au ventre… « Oh mon Dieu ! »

Une vague brûlante s'empara instantanément de ses joues. C'était bien ce qu'Asami venait de sous-entendre ! Il lui reprochait de ne jamais prendre l'initiative de le toucher… Jamais il n'aurait songé qu'il lui en fasse la remarque, ni même qu'il éprouvait aussi le besoin qu'il le caresse… Pourtant c'était une chose tout à fait normale et évidente, mais dans la peur de devoir en arriver à cette éventualité, son subconscient avait totalement occulté le fait que lui aussi pouvait en ressentir l'envie. Même si le caractère du yakuza le laissait paraître, il n'était pas pour autant fait de marbre…

Devant cette flagrance qui lui éclata au visage, Akihito avala bruyamment sa salive. Bien qu'il était déjà dans son plus simple appareil, Asami venait aussi, de par sa réflexion, de mettre son âme à nu. Il fallait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre le problème se pose. Mais il ne pensait pas que cela arriverait aussi vite…

Malgré la caresse chaude des lèvres qui parcouraient son corps, Akihito fut pris d'un autre frisson. Il était tétanisé à l'idée qu'il devait lui aussi jouer des préliminaires. Sur une femme cela ne semblait pas lui poser de problèmes, mais sur un homme, qui plus est Asami, c'était une autre affaire…

Remarquant la frigidité de sa propriété et la chair de poule qui constellait sa peau, Asami leva les yeux sur ce dernier. Ses paroles l'avaient visiblement perturbé. Il esquissa un sourire en coin et en convint qu'il était temps de venir en aide au glaçon transi qui occupait son lit. Il devenait urgent de le réchauffer.

Les jambes de chaque côté des anches du photographe, Asami se redressa sur les genoux et entreprit de faire glisser lentement sa chemise le long de ses bras et d'ôter par la même occasion le reste de ses vêtements. Il jaugea quelques instants l'expression du jeune homme, et au vu de la fièvre qui s'emparait de ses prunelles, il put constater que son entreprise produisait déjà ses effets.

- « Je ne pensais pas que mes paroles te mettraient dans un tel état… » railla Asami en plongeant ses yeux cuivrés dans ceux du jeune homme.

Akihito rougit de plus belle, et devant la voix basse et sensuelle que l'homme s'était affairé à employer habilement, une douce vague de chaleur enveloppa son corps.

- « A l'avenir si tu pouvais éviter de recommencer, ça m'arrangerait… » grommela Akihito plus énervé contre lui-même que contre le yakuza. Ouais, il se faisait l'effet d'une jeune vierge lors de son premier rapport. Quel crétin de réagir de cette façon ! Cette fois-ci il ne pourrait pas en vouloir à Asami de s'en moquer, mais il espérait quand même qu'il ne le fasse pas… Trop embarrasser par le regard railleur de ce dernier, il détourna aussitôt la tête.

Asami ricana et s'empressa de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. Mais cette petite parenthèse n'avait pas pour autant décidé sa propriété d'accéder à sa requête épineuse.

- « Ne sois pas si crispé… » se moqua à nouveau l'homme d'affaires en remarquant bien que le jeune homme était encore tendu. « Je te donnerai tout le temps qu'il te faudra pour prendre des initiatives. Je sais aussi être patient… »

Ah, bordel ! Mais il ne pouvait pas se la fermer un peu ? Ce n'était sûrement comme ça qu'il allait y arriver ! Mais attendez ! Il rêvait ou Asami semblait particulièrement humain ce soir ?

Alors qu'il était en train de réaliser l'improbable, soudain il eut le souffle coupé. Le côté ''humain'' d'Asami venait de le pénétrer sans préavis. Même s'il l'avait un temps soit peu préparé au préalable, il restait le même : brutal au possible !

- « C-c'est ta façon de me montrer ton mécontentement... ? » maugréa Akihito entre ses dents qu'il gardait serrées par la douleur ressentie.

- « Non… Ton petit air effarouché était si adorable, que je ne pouvais plus me contenir… Maintenant, cesse de parler, et laisse-toi aller… »

- « Tu n'es vraiment qu'un salaud ! »

- « Un peu de patience… » murmura Asami d'une voix rauque en entamant des mouvements lents de va-et-vient. « Tu ne le penseras plus dans quelques minutes et tu me remercieras… »

- « T-tu peux… Crever… » haleta le photographe. Le remercier de quoi au juste ? D'avoir la sensation que ses fesses n'y survivraient pas, ou qu'un train venait d'y rentrer par effraction ?

Akihito se demandait vraiment comment on pouvait se détendre avec un truc pareil logé dans le fondement. Il se demandait même comment Asami réagirait s'il lui faisait la même chose. Tiens… Ce n'était pas bête ça… C'était même une merveilleuse idée…

- « Et… Et si on inversait les rôles, histoire que tu puisses voir ce que ça fait ? » grogna-t-il.

Asami leva un sourcil, d'abord étonné, puis fort amusé. Quelle belle perche que venait de lui tendre Akihito…

- « Tu en aurais envie ? »

- « Pourquoi pas… » rétorqua Akihito dans un défi. « Après tout, pourquoi ce serait toujours moi qui devrait subir ? »

- « Je suis ravi que tu daignes enfin m'exposer tes fantasmes, mais… » Il approcha ses lèvres contre son oreille et murmura d'une voix encore plus sensuelle. « Je doute fort que tu apprécies. »

- « Ah oui ?... Et pourquoi ça ? »

L'homme d'affaires déposa ses lèvres chaudes sur son oreille en la caressant doucement.

- « Parce que ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu me vois. » Et sans laisser le temps au photographe de lui répondre, il accéléra ses coups de reins dans un rythme plus soutenu.

Un cri s'éleva dans la pénombre de la chambre, suivi aussitôt de gémissements haletants. La bataille était perdue pour Akihito. Un feu embrasa son corps, et instinctivement il creusa les reins pour mieux recevoir les assauts de son amant. La douleur avait finalement laissé place au plaisir, et rien en cet instant, ne comptait plus que cette impression de se perdre dans les méandres charnels qu'Asami s'employait habilement à composer en son sein. Les bras de son amant s'enroulèrent fermement autour de son torse dans le désir de mieux le maintenir dans le ballet de plaisir que lui offraient ses coups de reins.

Les lèvres entrouvertes, Akihito se cambra davantage lorsqu'Asami lui souleva légèrement la jambe pour s'insinuer plus profondément en lui. Leur peau brûlante et moite de sueur se frottait mutuellement en une douce caresse. Asami accéléra ses mouvements en se retirant et s'enfonçant avec énergie et referma sa main une nouvelle fois sur le sexe du jeune homme. Un feu ardent consuma le bas ventre du photographe. Sentant la jouissance approcher, il releva un bras pour agripper de ses doigts la chevelure de son partenaire. Le feu se transforma en un éclair de plaisir, puis, dans un dernier spasme, le fruit brûlant de son extase se perdit entre les doigts de l'homme d'affaires…

Akihito respirait avec force et Asami sentit entre ses bras son corps se détendre comme une poupée de chiffon… Tout en le gardant contre lui, l'homme d'affaires déposa ses lèvres sur la peau moite de son cou et murmura contre son oreille :

- « Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es à moi, Akihito… A moi seul… »

Ce dernier poussa en guise de réponse un léger soupir qui ressemblait étrangement à une approbation. Asami leva un sourcil, il s'attendait plus à des jérémiades explosives dont il se serait moquées une fois de plus… Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres, Akihito devait certainement être encore sous l'effet de l'orgasme, il le voyait mal se plier aussi facilement à cette provocation…

Il émit un rire bref et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qui venait d'esquisser un mouvement entre ses bras.

- « Je crois que tu devrais dormir… Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal…» ricana doucement l'homme.

- « Mmh ?… Non… »

- « Non... ? » murmura Asami tout en lui mordillant le lobe. « Tu n'es pas assez fatigué... ? »

- « Quoi... ? » gémit Akihito qui se trouvait encore dans les brumes post coïtales.

Asami se leva sur un coude et observa le visage du photographe. Il arborait encore le hale empourpré du plaisir qu'il lui avait procuré, et quelques mèches de cheveux lui collaient à ses joues luisantes de sueur. Son cœur battait à tout rompre sous sa main posée contre sa poitrine, et ses lèvres entrouvertes haletaient doucement pour reprendre son souffle…

Alors qu'il caressait doucement la poitrine du jeune homme, Asami sentit sous ses doigts la blessure que lui avait fait Iouri. Il la garderait probablement à vie, lui rappelant à chaque fois qu'il la verrait, que ce jour là, il avait failli mourir… Ce sale rat avait bien mérité son sort… Quant à Mikhail Arbatov…

Asami laissa sa phrase en suspens s'imaginant de quelle façon il le lui ferait aussi payer pour avoir osé toucher à ce qui lui appartenait.

Tout en effleurant du bout des doigts la cuisse du photographe, l'homme d'affaires resta quelques minutes à le contempler. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour qu'il lui referme les lèvres dans un baissé encore plus ardent.

Surpris, Akihito étouffa un cri lorsqu'il sentit Asami le pénétrer à nouveau. Ses gestes étaient plus violents, plus fougueux. A ce moment, Akihito savait qu'Asami ne pensait qu'à son désir, ses envies, il les connaissait parfois trop brutales, mais il avait compris que c'était aussi parce qu'Asami avait envie de lui… Enfin, il l'espérait. A moins que ce ne fût qu'une pulsion sexuelle que l'on pouvait assouvir avec n'importe quel autre partenaire…

Et merde… Mieux valait pour son équilibre mental qu'il garde la première option. Il avait suffisamment d'importance pour qu'Asami ait envie de lui, point final ! Il avait bien assez d'ennuis en tête pour rajouter celui-ci à son tableau. Même si cette question, il devait bien se l'avouer, était la principale de ses préoccupations…

xxx

Une sonnerie et des coups à la porte réveillèrent l'un des deux hommes allongés dans la moiteur du lit, dû aux ébats à répétition de ces derniers. Une plainte légère s'éleva dans la chambre alors que les coups redoublaient de violence. Selon toute évidence, ce tapage ne s'arrêterait pas de si tôt… Asami émit un grognement de circonstance et se leva pour prendre son peignoir qu'il enfila non sans une certaine irritation. Il jeta un coup œil au cadran du réveil… 6h30 ! Quel était le suicidaire qui osait le déranger à cette heure ?

Après avoir vérifié qu'Akihito ne fut pas réveillé, il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers l'entrée et vérifia que son peignoir était bien ajusté. Il ouvrit brutalement la porte et ne put réprimer un rictus exaspéré devant le visiteur qui se tenait dans le couloir. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à cet énergumène.

- « Bonjour monsieur Asami… J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ?... » lui fit le visiteur indésirable dans un grand sourire, visiblement satisfait du désagrément qu'il provoquait.

- « Un rendez-vous aurez été le bienvenu. Mais je suppose que la courtoisie ne fait pas partie de vos usages. » cingla l'homme d'affaire en lui lançant un regard qui immolerait instantanément tout objet s'il se trouvait dans la quatrième dimension.

- « Ah… Déformation professionnelle, sans doute… Puis-je entrer ? » demanda l'homme.

- « Que voulez-vous ? »

- « Je viens voir monsieur Akihito Takaba … Il est bien chez vous, n'est-ce pas ?... J'ai des nouvelles concernant l'incendie qui s'est produit hier soir. J'aurais besoin de lui poser quelques questions histoire d'éclaircir certains petits détails. »

- « Inspecteur Imamiya… » soupira le yakuza qui se retenait de ne pas renvoyer cet imbécile à coup de pieds dans le derrière. « Savez-vous l'heure qu'il est ? Akihito Takaba dort encore… »

- « Oui, oui, je m'en doute, mais nous les représentants de la lois n'avons pas vraiment d'horaires à respecter, le travail et la sécurité avant tout. Et je ne me serais pas permis de vous déranger si ce n'était pas important… »

Asami, une main posée contre le chambranle de la porte, examinait avec froideur cet inspecteur qui s'appliquait à cultiver l'arrogance pour compenser un manque certain d'assurance. C'en était vraiment pathétique. Et vu le sourire ironique insistant auquel il s'adonnait sans pudeur, il devinait sans problème que ce dernier jouissait de son utopique supériorité. Néanmoins, peut-être que cet imbécile était porteur de bonnes nouvelles et lui en apprendrait un peu plus sur cette affaire d'incendie, et par miracle, un nom pourrait être posé sur l'auteur du crime…

Tout compte fait, après mûre réflexion, il n'arrivait pas à y croire…

- « Entrez… » fit froidement Asami en le laissant passer à contrecoeur. « Je vais le chercher, patientez dans le salon. »

Imamiya, mégot aux lèvres et mains dans les poches de son imperméable, ne se fit pas prier et traversa le hall d'entrée tout en poussant un gloussement persifleur au vu du luxe qui ornait l'appartement. Certes le mobilier se caractérisait d'un style proprement zen, mais il en n'était pas moins fastueux.

- « On dirait que les ''affaires'' rapportent bien … »

- « Je ne m'en plains pas… » fit Asami d'un ton neutre montrant par là qu'il se fichait royalement de son insinuation.

Laissant l'inspecteur tout à son sarcasme et sa contemplation envieuse, l'homme d'affaire se dirigea vers la chambre dans laquelle Akihito dormait d'un profond sommeil. Il fallait dire que leur nuit avait été plutôt mouvementée, ça n'allait pas être aisé de le réveiller.

Il pénétra dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité et alla ouvrir les rideaux. Le soleil était déjà levé et Akihito émit un grognement en rabattant les draps sur sa tête pour se cacher des rayons qui lui crucifiaient les yeux.

- « Lève-toi fainéant… » fit l'homme d'affaire en le secouant par l'épaule.

- « Hmm… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?... Je suis fatigué… » bougonna le photographe qui prit l'oreiller de son amant pour s'y cacher la tête.

- « L'inspecteur Imamiya veut te voir… Il t'attend dans le salon. »

- « L'inspec… Quoi ? Imamiya est ici ? » s'écria ce dernier en se redressant dans le lit. Au moins la nouvelle avait eu le mérite de le réveiller totalement. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans ton salon ?... »

- « Il veut te parler de l'incendie. Habille-toi. »

- « M'habiller ? Et avec quoi s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-il en faisant remarquer qu'il n'avait rien à se mettre.

Asami examina avec le plus grand intérêt l'avérée nudité de sa propriété. Celui-ci, dans son affolement d'apprendre la présence d'Imamiya, n'avait pas remarqué que le drap avait glissé le long de son ventre, laissant entrevoir une partie de son intimité. Il se pencha en posant une main sur le lit, et approcha son visage d'un Akihito qui recula instinctivement devant un danger qu'il pressentait.

- « A moins que tu ne veuilles te présenter dans ton plus simple appareil, je te suggère de mettre un peignoir… »

Akihito avisa d'un œil soupçonneux l'homme d'affaire qui le regardait d'un air qu'il ne lui connaissait que trop. Toutefois, il se rassura en se disant qu'il ne lui sauterait pas dessus du fait que l'inspecteur attendait dans l'autre pièce. Enfin c'était ce qu'il pensait avant qu'il ne sente une main lui caresser doucement la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie, qui dépassait adorablement du dessous des draps.

- « Asami ! » hurla Akihito en s'emmitouflant des draps qu'il venait d'arracher du lit avant de se ruer vers la salle de bain. « Tu ne penses décidemment qu'à ça ! »

La porte claqua et Asami esquissa un léger sourire. Akihito ne cesserait jamais de l'amuser… Mais son sourire s'effaça aussitôt lorsqu'il resongea à Imamiya. Il avait dû faire suivre Takaba pour qu'il vienne le trouver chez lui, et ce détail n'était pas fait pour lui plaire. En plus cette fouine devait certainement jubiler de son exploit…

Il soupira et ferma les yeux, la journée augurait d'être longue…

- « Ah… Monsieur Takaba, quel plaisir de vous revoir ''en ces lieux''… » ironisa sournoisement Imamiya.

Akihito grinça des dents sous le sous-entendu pernicieux, mais lui envoya son plus beau sourire. Plutôt crever que de lui montrer qu'il l'avait piqué au vif. Asami, qui se tenait adossé au mur près de la porte du salon, afficha un sourire en coin. Akihito semblait avoir retrouvé sa forme et son piquant… Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourciller la fouine qui restait debout.

- « Si l'on en croit les cernes qui ourlent vos yeux, vous semblez éreinté jeune homme, auriez-vous passé une mauvaise nuit ?... » demanda l'inspecteur dans un sourire dévoilant des dents jaunies de nicotine.

- « Et si je vous levais à six heures du matin alors que vous ne dormiez que depuis trois heures je me demande comment seraient les vôtres ? » répliqua du tac au tac le photographe en s'asseyant sur le canapé. « Vous êtes venu me parler de l'incendie où avez-vous aussi une remarque à me faire quant à ma tenue vestimentaire ? »

- « Mmh… Ne soyez pas insolent, monsieur Takaba. »

- « Je ne suis pas insolent, je suis fatigué, venez-en au fait… »

Non il n'était pas insolent, il avait surtout envie de le jeter du dix-huitième étage ! Ce n'était pas pareil, il y avait une grooosse différence !… Bon sang, il ne supportait pas ce type !

- « L'incendie était d'ordre criminel. » commença Imamiya en s'installant à son tour sur un fauteuil faisant face au jeune homme. « Après examen des commissaires enquêteurs, le rapport stipule que l'explosion provenait de votre appartement… Des traces de C4 ont été retrouvées parmi les restes de vos effets personnels. »

- « Ils ont fait vite… » releva Asami toujours adossé contre le mur.

- « Il y a eu de nombreuses victimes dans cet attentat, le maire souhaite éclaircir cette affaire au plus vite… »

- « Sous peine de voir des réclamations ostentatoires des civiles… Cela ne fait pas non plus bonne impression durant les élections municipales… » fit remarquer ironiquement l'homme d'affaire en glissant une cigarette entre ses lèvres.

Un rictus vindicatif déforma la bouche de l'inspecteur.

- « On peut le dire ainsi… » siffla celui-ci.

« Il ne cherche pas à cacher sa haine envers Asami. » se dit mentalement le photographe en pouffant discrètement. « Il faudra que je pense à remercier Asami pour avoir remis cette fouine à sa place. »

- « Il y aurait-il quelqu'un qui vous en voudrait ? » demanda Imamiya, éludant la précédente conversation, en s'adressant à Akihito.

- « Non. Mais j'avais dans l'espoir que vous me donneriez le nom du criminel, mais je suppose aussi qu'il n'a pas encore été arrêté… »

Une certaine surprise anima le visage de l'inspecteur. Il retira son mégot de cigarette d'entre ses lèvres et scruta le photographe.

- « C'est plutôt étrange… Depuis tout à l'heure j'ai remarqué que vous ne sembliez nullement étonné par mes révélations… Il y aurait-il une raison particulière à cela ?... »

Akihito se raidit. Très franchement, il n'avait pas pensé à demander à Asami s'il devait parler du coup de téléphone qu'il avait reçu. Il obliqua légèrement les yeux dans sa direction, et ce dernier lui fit signe d'un mouvement de tête qu'il pouvait l'indiquer. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas fait de gaffe… Enfin, que sa gaffe n'était pas préjudiciable, c'était plus correct…

- « Hier soir j'ai reçu un coup de fil d'un type, et il m'a fait sous-entendre que cet incident n'en était pas un… »

- « Pourquoi nous avoir caché ce fait important ? C'est une entrave au bon déroulement d'une enquête ! »

- « Parce qu'il était minuit passé et que j'étais crevé ! Mon idée était plutôt d'aller au commissariat après une bonne nuit de sommeil, et après m'être aussi acheté de nouveau vêtements, étant donné que toutes mes affaires ont brûlées dans l'incendie. Désolé de n'être qu'un simple humain et non une machine ! »

Asami leva les yeux sur Akihito. Apparemment son petit discours de la veille avait impressionné et porté ses fruits. Il savait donc écouter ?... C'était surprenant.

- « Bien, bien, si vous le dites… Néanmoins, une chose m'intrigue… »

- « Quelle chose ? » demanda aussitôt Akihito qui se demandait ce qu'il allait encore lui sortir.

- « Ca fait trop de coïncidences en si peu de temps… D'abord votre ami Mizukiyo, et ensuite vous. Décidemment, vous n'avez pas de chance monsieur Takaba… Vous devriez peut-être réviser le choix de vos connaissances… »

Akihito se voyait se jeter sur ce connard pour l'étrangler jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu besoin de parler de Seiishi devant Asami ? Génial ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! C.O.N.N.A.R.D !

Asami qui fumait tranquillement sa cigarette, planta un regard acéré sur Akihito.

- « C'est quoi cette histoire ?... » demanda-t-il sèchement. « Qu'est-ce que Seiishi Mizukiyo vient faire dans tout ça ?… »

Euh… Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait lui donner une idée pour qu'il se sorte de cette impasse ? Comme par exemple une solution rapide pour qu'il se fonde miraculeusement dans le cuir du canapé ?...

- « Akihito ! Je t'ai posé une question. »

- « Et comment j'aurais pu en parler alors que tu… » Akihito ravala aussitôt sa langue. Il n'allait tout de même pas étaler sa vie privée devant Imamiya. Dire qu'il n'avait eu aucune envie de mentionner ce détail, étant donné qu'il avait déjà peur de lui révéler l'existence de Seiishi. Sûr que l'inspecteur verrait d'un œil équivoque toute cette histoire. Histoire louche qui se verrait renforcée par sa présence singulière dans le logement du soupçonné yakuza. Il aurait tôt fait de le bombarder de questions quant à ses réelles relations avec celui-ci… S'il ne s'en doutait pas déjà… Oh mon dieu, faites que non !

- « On en reparlera plus tard… » fit Asami, ayant certainement eu les mêmes déductions. « Inspecteur, avez-vous des noms de suspects à nous donner ? »

- « Non, c'est pour cette raison que… »

- « Dans ce cas veuillez m'excuser, mais j'ai malheureusement un emploi du temps à respecter et je suis déjà en retard. Takaba restera à votre disposition pour tout autre renseignement qui vous pourrait vous être utile. Et cette fois-ci, faites-le appeler au commissariat, mon domicile n'est pas un lieu particulièrement conforme pour un interrogatoire. Bonne journée inspecteur. »

Okay… C'était clair et net, Asami était en pétard… Même Imamiya n'avait rien eu à objecter et se dirigeait sans demander son reste vers la sortie. Il savait très bien qu'Asami avait le bras assez long pour l'envoyer terminer sa carrière sur les banquises du Grœnland…

Mais c'était tout de même étrange de voir à quel point le photographe aurait supplié qu'Imamiya continue son interrogatoire…

La porte claqua, et Akihito s'enfonça davantage dans le canapé s'imaginant que le miracle de se fondre dans celui-ci se réalise.

- « Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer. » somma Asami d'un ton sec en prenant place devant l'intéressé.

- « Très bien… Mais je ne pensais pas à cette époque que ça pouvait être important… Pour moi c'était juste… » Akihito soupira. Il fallait qu'il trouve les bons mots pour ne pas s'enfoncer davantage.

- « Je t'écoute ! »

Et bien non, il n'avait pas le temps de chercher les bons mots… Et puis merde, au point où il en était… Et il fallait bien que le sujet ''Seiishi'' fasse son entrée tôt ou tard. Même s'il aurait préféré l'éluder.

- « Il y a environ plus d'un mois, l'appartement de Seiishi a aussi explosé … Et c'est pour ça qu'il est… Enfin, que je l'ai… »

- « Que tu l'as… » répéta Asami aussi sec sans lui laisser le temps à la réflexion.

- « Comme il n'avait plus d'endroit où se loger, je lui ai proposé de venir habiter chez moi… Temporairement, hein ! Pas définitivement, je ne lui ai pas demandé de s'installer chez moi, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire… C'était en tout bien tout honneur. »

Asami leva un sourcil et scruta le visage d'Akihito qui se figea.

- « Pourquoi te justifies-tu à ce point ?... » lui demanda ce dernier d'une voix étrangement suave. « Tu ne sais pas que se justifier recèle une partie de vérité que l'on tend à dissimuler ?... »

Livide ! C'était le teint qu'arborait le visage du photographe… Non mais quel con ! C'est vrai ce qu'il venait de dire. En plus de cela il n'avait rien de répréhensible à cacher !

- « Tu as de la chance que je te connaisse. » paracheva l'homme d'affaire en se dirigeant dans la cuisine après s'être levé. « Continue ton histoire, je vais faire le café. »

Ah bon ? Asami savait faire le café ?

- « Je n'entends rien… »

- « Ah ! Euh… Mais que veux-tu savoir au juste ? »

- « Tout, depuis le début. »

Bien entendu, c'était à prévoir… Donc Akihito n'eut pas le choix de raconter sa première rencontre avec Seiishi du jour de ce fameux matin dans la ruelle – en occultant bien sûr le moment où il s'était agenouillé entre ses jambes pour soigner sa plaie ouverte. Il ne pensait pas qu'Asami en sauterait de joie, il lui sauterait tout bonnement à la gorge –. D'ailleurs celui-ci revenait de la cuisine avec les cafés qui, pour Akihito, se transforma en un mug de lait chaud…

- « Hey ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu avais dit ! »

- « Le café est réservé aux adultes. »

- « Arrêtes de te foutre de moi ! Et depuis quand tu as du lait dans ton réfrigérateur?... »

- « Depuis qu'un gamin a cru pouvoir me faire tomber en pensant obtenir le scoop du siècle… » se moqua Asami avant de boire une gorgée de son café fumant. « Continue ton histoire maintenant. »

- « Mouais… Dans ce cas arrête de me traiter comme un gamin, sinon je plie bagage sur-le-champ ! »

- « Ah oui ?... Et de quel bagage parles-tu, et où irais-tu poser tes fesses, sous les ponts peut-être ?... »

- « J'ai des amis je te signale ! » rétorqua du tac au tac Akihito devant le yakuza qui ricana à sa réponse.

- « Je te connais par cœur, Akihito, tu es bien trop fier pour accepter l'aide d'autrui… »

Rah ! Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver ! Effectivement, il n'aurait jamais accepté, Kato avait déjà du mal à s'en sortir avec son salaire, alors il se serait vraiment senti mal de s'imposer. Et il était aussi hors de question qu'il aille chez ses parents, ils habitaient beaucoup trop loin pour qu'il se rendre à son travail. Il y avait bien le shinkansen, mais le prix des allées et retours lui auraient dilapidé tout son salaire… Et puis il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de retourner vivre chez ses parents… Ouais, l'un dans l'autre, de toute façon il était coincé. Et Asami le savait parfaitement en plus !

- « Ca te plaît cette situation, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Oui… » avoua l'homme d'affaire dans un sourire narquois. « De plus, t'avoir sous la main est assez profitable… »

- « C'est ça… » maugréa Akihito en lui lançant un regard assassin. « Mais ne crois pas que je vais me plier à tous tes jeux pervers ! »

Asami posa sa tasse de café sur la table basse, alors qu'un sourire qui en disait long étira ses lèvres.

- « C'est ce qu'on verra… Mais laissons ça de côté pour le moment, j'attends toujours tes explications, et dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

Cette pointe d'autorité vrilla littéralement les tympans du photographe, mais il ravala malgré tout sa fierté sachant pertinemment que de toute façon il n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Mais comment avait-il pu ''s'amouracher'' d'un type pareil ? Qui plus est, un homme. Il était vraiment sado maso, bon à être enfermé !

Il continua malgré tout son récit tout en buvant son mug de lait qu'Asami lui avait ''gentiment'' imposé, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il rentrait dans les détails, il voyait ce dernier s'assombrir à vue d'œil.

- « De quelle organisation font partie ces hommes qui le harcèlent ? » demanda le yakuza en tirant sur sa cigarette.

- « Je n'en ai aucune idée… Seiishi ne semble pas le savoir non plus. Vois-tu, je ne pense pas que ces types s'attardent en politesse en se présentant… »

- « Erreur. » le coupa aussi sec Asami. « Au contraire, ils s'empresseraient de se désigner pour que tous apprennent ce qu'il en court de se jouer d'un mafieux. »

Akihito grinça des dents… Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ?... Rien, Asami avait Encore et Toujours raison. Béni soit le jour où il pourrait enfin lui clouer le bec !

Et c'est dans cette utopique perspective, qu'Akihito, l'air encore bien moins rassuré, lui expliqua que Seiishi devait rembourser la dette que son père avait contractée auprès du gérant d'un casino.

- « Quel est le nom de ce casino ? » redemanda Asami en examinant attentivement le photographe qui commençait à piquer du nez.

- « Euh… Je… » Akihito se massa le front, il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et luttait contre cette soudaine fatigue qui venait le prendre. Mais comme il n'avait dormi que trois heures, ce n'était vraiment pas étonnant. « Je ne sais pas… Seiishi ne m'en a pas parlé… »

- « Il ne connaît pas grand-chose de ses oppresseurs apparemment… A combien s'élève la dette ? »

- « … Je ne sais… Pas… »

- « Quelle est l'ancienne adresse du domicile de Seiishi ? »

- « Aucune… Idée… »

Akihito s'écroula lourdement sur le canapé après qu'Asami ne rattrape de justesse son mug à moitié vide. Il déposa ce dernier sur la table basse et glissa un bras sous les genoux du photographe pour le remettre dans le lit. Cet idiot s'était encore fait avoir.

- « Tu resteras naïf à tout jamais, mon pauvre Akihito… » murmura l'homme d'affaire en le déposant sur le lit. « C'est trop facile de tromper ta confiance. »

Asami glissa une main dans la chevelure du jeune homme, et une étrange lueur passa dans ses yeux cuivrés. Cette scène aussi il l'avait déjà vécue, et décidemment, elle précédait, elle aussi, le moment de son kidnapping. Cela faisait penser à la rétrospection d'un mauvais film ; un sinistre et pénible souvenir qui retraçait le moment où il avait cru perdre ce gamin sans cervelle…

Alors que des images du corps inerte maculé de sang du photographe lui revenaient en mémoire, l'homme d'affaire le débarrassait de son peignoir et tira les draps pour l'en recouvrir jusqu'aux épaules.

Ceci fait, il retourna sur ses pas, et jeta un dernier regard à Akihito avant d'éteindre la lumière pour refermer doucement la porte. Ce n'était pas vraiment fair-play de sa part d'avoir mis une nouvelle fois un somnifère dans sa boisson, mais de cette façon il s'assurait que le gamin n'irait pas commettre encore une de ces lubies insensées.

Asami ébaucha un bref sourire en pensant à la scène que ce dernier lui ferait une fois qu'il aurait compris qu'il avait encore été berné. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, et une fois habillé et soigneusement coiffé, il prit son téléphone portable posé sur son bureau et s'alluma une cigarette.

- « Je dois m'absenter quelques heures, affectez deux gardes à mon domicile… Non, inutile d'appeler Kasumi, je me rends par mes propres moyens au Sion. Oui, je pars à l'instant. Ah, et j'aurai aussi besoin que vous me rameniez des vêtements pour le gamin… Qu'importe, du moment qu'il a quelque chose à se mettre, mais s'il se réveille avant mon retour, ne le laissez pas sortir, compris ?... Très bien, je pars dans cinq minutes. »

Les instructions ainsi données, le yakuza referma son portable et enfila son manteau pour se diriger ensuite vers la porte d'entrée. Il posa brièvement un regard froid sur son appartement, et claqua la porte derrière lui tout en laissant le photographe à ses rêves… Ou ses cauchemars…

xxx

Dans la pénombre d'une chambre sommairement aménagée, un jeune homme leva péniblement une main sur son crâne qui lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Ses doigts rencontrèrent la rugosité d'une étoffe, et au vu du lieu dans lequel il se trouvait, plus les quelques bribes de ses derniers souvenirs, il ne faisait aucun doute que cette étoffe était un bandage. D'ailleurs il en avait aussi aux bras, aux jambes et au torse…

Que s'était-il passé ? Il ne se souvenait de rien mis à part cette déflagration gigantesque qu'il l'avait propulsé contre le par-brise d'une voiture. Après c'était le trou noir… Et dire qu'il avait préparé une petite surprise pour Akihito, ce n'était vraiment pas de chance.

Il devait lui annoncer qu'après maintes recherches infructueuses, il avait fini par trouver un somptueux appartement non loin de chez lui. Si ses recherches furent autant difficiles, c'était surtout parce qu'elles étaient basées sur l'obtention d'un trois pièces. Au cas où Akihito aurait accepté, il voulait un logement plus spacieux et agréable à vivre. C'était sa façon de le remercier de lui avoir tendu la main. Le logement d'Akihito était vraiment trop petit et vétuste, il méritait mieux. Durant leur cohabitation, ils avaient lié une bonne amitié, le jeune homme était agréable à vivre, souriant et toujours de bonne humeur. Sauf dans les moments où, ne se sentant pas observé, ses yeux semblaient se voiler de tristesse. Néanmoins, il n'avait jamais osé lui demander d'où provenait cet état d'âme. S'il l'avait réellement désiré, Akihito lui en aurait parlé… Bref, cette soirée avait pour but de lui demander s'il désirait poursuivre leur cohabitation dans ce nouvel appartement, et il espérait qu'il accepte, car au fond de lui, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il appréciait le jeune homme. Et la perspective de ne plus le voir aussi souvent ne l'enchantait guère, il s'y était attaché…

Seiishi soupira et resta quelques secondes à analyser le manteau nébuleux de ses pensées. Et plus il y réfléchissait, plus la lumière se faisait, démystifiant ce qu'il refusait d'admettre. En fait il se fourvoyait ; c'était beaucoup plus qu'un simple attachement qu'il ressentait pour Akihito…

Le boursier secoua la tête et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Pour le moment il devait laisser ça de côté, d'abord il devait savoir ce qu'il faisait ici, tout du moins, quelle en était la cause. Et surtout savoir si Akihito allait bien, il ne se sentait pas rassuré, même s'il lui avait dit qu'il rentrerait tard…

Il fallait qu'il l'appelle.

Seiishi tenta de se redresser sur son lit pour chercher un éventuel téléphone sur la table de nuit, mais il grimaça de douleur. Ses côtes non plus n'avaient pas été épargnées, mais fort heureusement, il avait encore la mobilité de tous ses membres, ce qui, vu le vol plané qu'il avait fait, tenait du miracle. Le jeune homme cherchait à tâtons l'interrupteur de la lampe adjacente à son lit, quand il fut soudainement pris d'un frisson. Il avait la sensation affreuse que quelqu'un se trouvait dans sa chambre, et l'observait…

- « Qui est là ? Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un, répondez… » s'exclama Seiishi en touchant des doigts le fil électrique de la lampe. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur, mais la luminosité lui aveuglant la vue, il ne vit pas immédiatement l'intrus. Il papillonna des paupières, et une fois habitué à l'éclairage il écarquilla les yeux, d'abord effrayé puis choqué. Il resta pétrifié devant l'homme qui se tenait assis, jambes croisées, sur la chaise lui faisant face.

- « Déroutant, n'est-ce pas ?... » lui fit remarquer l'intrus.

- « Que… Q-qui êtes-vous ?... »

- « Vous ne me connaissez pas ? J'aurais pourtant parié le contraire… »

- « Non… De plus si c'était le cas, je crois que je m'en serais souvenu. »

- « Je n'en doute pas une seconde… » rétorqua Asami qui sondait de ses yeux acérés le jeune homme alité. « Je crois qu'une petite discussion s'impose… »

* * *

(1) Pour ceux qui ne s'en souviendraient pas, Kazumi est le nom de famille de Suoh. Ca vous évitera de chercher, et pourrez ainsi mettre un visage sur ce nom.

_Vu la tournure que prend le dernier paragraphe, j'aurais pu appeler ce chapitre: « Le calme avant la tempête ». Vous l'aurez compris, ça va commencer à chauffer. Mais je me suis dit que j'allais d'abord laisser un peu de répit à nos héros… _


	11. Le ciel d'un coeur en pleurs

TROUBLES

Notes : Arg ! J'ai cru mourir avec ce chapitre. Il m'a donné un mal de chien, (Tiens, en parlant de chien… Euh, vous comprendrez en lisant le chapitre, hem ! Désolée…). Alors, je disais que j'étais bien contente d'avoir enfin pu terminer ce chapitre après de nombreuses hésitations quant au ton que je voulais donner à la scène qui se déroule entre Akihito et Asami… Et si j'ai mis autant de temps à poster la suite c'est que j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes personnels à résoudre, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps... Bon, j'arrête de me plaindre et je vous laisse lire en espérant que cela vous plaise. Par contre si vous avez des questions concernant certaines réactions de nos protagonistes, je serai heureuse d'y répondre ; pour les lectrices dont je possède leur adresse mail, évidemment (clin d'œil). Bonne lecture ! Et merci pour votre soutien. Ah j'oubliais, cette version n'a pas été totalement betâ-lectée, alors si vous trouvez des erreurs et (ou) des fautes, c'est normal, je posterai plus tard la version corrigée. Si j'ai décidé néanmoins de procéder ainsi, c'était dans le but de ne pas vous faire attendre davantage, et aussi pour d'autres raisons, bref, je vous laisse… A bientôt !

Le ciel d'un cœur en pleurs – Ch. 10 

- « Alors… Que me vaut cette entrevue ?... » demanda calmement Seiishi tout en s'adossant à son oreiller pour faire face à l'hostilité tangible que lui vouait son visiteur matinal. Car il était évident que cette intrusion n'était en rien une visite de courtoisie. Même si l'attitude de son auteur était d'une impassibilité déconcertante, son regard n'en était pas moins corrosif.

Mais Asami n'était pas encore disposé à engager la conversation, il savait de coutume que le mutisme pouvait être aussi percutant que le canon d'une arme pointée. C'était une situation qui pouvait prendre une dimension alarmante si elle était, de surcroît, stimulée par le geste d'une main passant sous un des pans d'une veste. Ce qui ne manqua pas de s'avérer exact lorsqu'il vit la panique se peindre sur le visage du jeune homme. Mais ce qu'il appréciait le plus, c'était de voir cette panique se transformer en confusion lorsqu'il n'en sortait finalement qu'un paquet de cigarettes… Jouer avec les nerfs était l'une de ses spécialités, et il ne perdait jamais une occasion de s'en amuser…

Sans détacher son regard de sa proie, Asami extirpa une cigarette du fameux paquet et la glissa d'une manière provocatrice entre ses lèvres.

- « Il est interdit de fumer dans l'enceinte d'un hôpital… » souligna le boursier qui reprenait son calme.

La flamme d'un briquet jaillit, et une fois la cigarette allumée, Asami se mit lentement à sourire…

Alors que Seiishi commençait à montrer des signes d'impatience, l'homme, assis sur la chaise, ne faisait que l'anatomiser des pieds à la tête. Les doigts de ce dernier tapotaient dans un geste régulier une enveloppe marron qui était posée sur l'une de ses jambes.

- « Que voulez-vous ? » réitéra Seiishi dans l'intension de couper court à l'examen intensif dont il était l'objet. « Comment êtes-vous entré ? A cette heure matinale, les visites sont elles aussi interdites … »

- « Aucune loi ne m'a encore, jusqu'à ce jour, posé la moindre difficulté… » l'informa l'homme d'affaire dans un fin sourire altier visant à ébranler un peu plus la patience du jeune homme.

- « N'est-ce pas un peu trop prétentieux ?... »

- « Je dirais plutôt factuel. » corrigea Asami toujours aussi dogmatique et impassible.

Seiishi plissa à son tour les yeux et considéra son interlocuteur qui jouait la carte de l'impudence, certainement dans le but de le déstabiliser.

- « Bien… » fit Asami qui estimait qu'il était temps d'en venir au fait. « Mon nom est Ryuichi Asami. Cela vous dit quelque chose ?... »

- « Ryuichi Asami… » répéta le jeune homme pour lui-même, puis dans un ressaut de clairvoyance il releva la tête. « Oui, maintenant ça me revient, la dernière fois, l'inspecteur Imamiya a évoqué votre nom alors qu'il conversait avec un ami. »

- « Imamiya ?... » releva Asami dans un léger haussement de sourcil. « Il est donc venu vous interroger hier soir ? »

- « Non, c'était… » Seiishi s'arrêta brusquement et croisa les bras. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous devrais la moindre explication. Je ne vous connais pas et je ne sais pas en quoi cela peut vous regarder. »

Asami décroisa les jambes pour se lever et jeta sur le lit d'un geste désinvolte l'enveloppe marron qu'il tenait jusqu'alors entre ses doigts. Le boursier regarda quelque peu surpris l'objet qui siégeait sur les draps.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

- « Pourquoi le demander alors qu'il suffit de l'ouvrir… » inféra Asami qui s'achemina lentement vers la fenêtre pour entrouvrir l'un des rideaux, donnant un peu plus de clarté à la chambre.

Méfiant mais toutefois curieux, Seiishi extirpa de l'enveloppe plusieurs documents agrafés en une rame d'une dizaine de feuilles. Il n'eut pas besoin de lire la totalité dudit document pour en connaître le contenu. Sa photo affichée sur la première page lui indiquait clairement qu'il avait fait l'objet d'une enquête poussée si l'on en jugeait aussi les nombreux autres clichés le montrant dans diverses situations.

- « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, vous m'avez fait suivre, pourquoi ? »

- « La raison découle de votre soudaine irruption dans la vie de Takaba, et de tout ce qui en résulte depuis… » répondit Asami en scrutant l'expression du jeune homme pour en déceler une quelconque réaction. Et il put y lire la surprise, comme il s'en doutait.

- « Vous connaissez Akihito ? »

- « Il ne vous a pas parlé de moi ?... »

- « Non, mis à part cette allusion faite par l'inspecteur Imamiya. Et il n'a pas voulu m'en dire davantage… »

- « Rien d'étonnant à cela. » fit l'homme d'affaire dans un rire bref.

- « Et si vous en veniez au fait au lieu de me parler d'Akihito… » cingla froidement Seiishi en jetant les documents sur le lit dans un geste tout aussi désinvolte que le yakuza.

Asami plissa les yeux à l'intonation audacieuse du boursier et reporta son attention sur l'horizon que lui offrait la ville grouillante de la deuxième marée de travailleurs.

- « Justement, Akihito est le sujet principal de ma visite. On a retrouvé des traces de C4 dans ses affaires… Des monceaux de gravas remplacent désormais son immeuble, cela ne vous dit toujours rien ?… »

- « Vous voulez dire que cette explosion provenait de son immeuble ?! » s'exclama Seiishi ne cachant pas son anxiété.

- « Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? Pourtant, si j'en crois vos nombreux bandages, vous étiez aux premières loges... »

Seiishi marqua un temps d'arrêt et examina l'homme qui recrachait nonchalamment un nuage de fumée grise qui ondula sur le rideau blanc. Dans son costume parfaitement taillé ainsi que ses manières distinguées, il inspirait le respect et l'intégrité… Néanmoins une aura noire planait autour de lui… Il pouvait la sentir dans chaque parcelle de son corps, elle lui glaçait les os. Cet homme était dangereux… Et apparemment Akihito faisait partie de sa vie.

- « … Il y a eu effectivement une déflagration. » reprit le boursier. « Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle était venue du bâtiment. J'avais tout au plus songé à un sac laissé à l'abandon ou à des poubelles piégées… »

- « Un attentat en somme. »

- « Et quoi d'autre ?... » répliqua Seiishi en guettant le profil de l'homme qui ne lui concédait aucun regard depuis leur conversation. « Vous dites que le bâtiment a été totalement détruit… Et Akihito ?! Où est-il ? C'est pour m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle que vous êtes là ? Ne me dites pas que…»

L'homme d'affaire, qui daigna enfin se retourner, adressa un regard acéré au jeune homme qui le scrutait. Vraisemblablement, Takaba inspirait un grand intérêt à sa copie conforme qui s'était assise sur le bord du lit en attendant une réponse propice à enrayer ses craintes… Cet élan de sollicitude révélait qu'une certaine amitié liait ces deux-là. Et quelle que fût celle-ci, il n'appréciait pas que l'on s'intéresse à ce qu'il possédait…

Cigarette à la main et épaule appuyée contre la fenêtre, Asami reporta son regard sur les tours de la ville.

- « Il va bien… Il n'était pas à son appartement. Et vous non plus visiblement… »

Le boursier se détendit mais tiqua néanmoins à la deuxième réflexion qui lui était adressée. Elle semblait déceler une palpable déception…

- « A vous entendre parler, on dirait que vous regrettez que je ne sois pas mort… » constata celui-ci dans un sourire en coin.

Le même sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres d'Asami. A bien y réfléchir cet espoir lui avait peut-être effleuré l'esprit. Il n'en avait pas encore trouvé la raison, mais ce Mizukiyo ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Et la paranoïa n'avait rien à faire dans l'histoire, son instinct d'homme d'affaire, pour ne mentionner que cette couverture, ne le trompait pas. Et outre le fait que cet imprudent semblait établir le projet ambitieux de s'accaparer Takaba, un picotement désagréable dans l'épine dorsale lui intimait qu'il y avait bien plus qu'un intérêt enflammé… Mais il y avait autre chose qui l'interpellait.

- « On dirait que notre ressemblance ne vous surprend pas plus que cela… » observa Asami en sondant à nouveau le jeune homme. « Y aurait-il une raison particulière ?... »

- « Pourquoi cette question ? Bon nombre de personnes possèdent leur sosie de part le monde… J'avoue avoir été stupéfait sur le moment, mais je ne vois rien d'extraordinaire à… »

- « C'est un bon argument. » le coupa Asami dans un ton neutre voyant qu'il était inutile de poursuivre dans cette direction. « Mais laissons cela de côté pour le moment. J'aimerais que vous m'informiez de détails qui attesteraient de votre innocence dans cette histoire… »

- « Quelle histoire, vous voulez parler de l'explosion ? »

- « Entre autre… »

- « Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis au courant de rien, je rentrais seulement de mon travail lorsqu'au moment de pénétrer dans le hall d'entrée j'ai été propulsé contre une voiture… Et j'ai aussitôt perdu connaissance. » Seiishi marqua une autre pose et fronça les sourcils. « Attendez, pourquoi me posez-vous toutes ces questions, vraisemblablement vous n'êtes en rien un inspecteur ou autre représentant de la loi, que je sache, alors pourquoi devrais-je vous répondre ? »

- « Tout ce qui implique Takaba… Me concerne. » spécifia Asami d'un ton qui n'autorisait aucune controverse. Et sans laisser une quelconque réplique de la part du boursier, il poursuivit. « Quel est le nom de celui qui en veut à votre tête et auprès duquel votre père aurait contracté cette fameuse dette ? »

Seiishi écarquilla les yeux. Comment pouvait-il être au courant de cette histoire ? Même la police n'en n'avait pas été avisée.

- « C'est Takaba qui m'en a fait part. » l'instruisit Asami en notant sa surprise. « Il n'y a rien qu'il ne puisse me cacher. Bien qu'il ait tout fait pour me dissimuler votre existence, je finis toujours par connaître tout ce qui le concerne… Mais en vous voyant, je comprends parfaitement son hésitation. »

- « Je ne sais rien de ces types. »

- « Vraiment ?! Aucun nom ne vous vient à l'esprit ? Et j'imagine qu'il en est de même concernant le casino… Comme c'est étrange, c'est bien la première fois que j'entends cela… » fit Asami en écrasant sa cigarette contre la vitre pour la jeter ensuite sur le sol carrelé, lui aussi blanc.

Voyant l'homme au costume anthracite s'approcher d'un pas lent mais manifeste quant à ses intentions malveillantes, Seiishi voulut s'extirper du lit lorsqu'une main ferme le saisit au visage. L'homme d'affaire le rassit brutalement sur le lit et campa son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien.

- « Si tu crois pouvoir me tromper, tu es très mal tombé. Qui es-tu réellement, et que veux-tu à Takaba ? »

- « Lâchez-moi. Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, je n'ai pas à vous répondre. Et ne croyez pas me faire peur avec vos menaces. Je suis encore libre de voir qui bon me semble et il en est de même pour Akihito. » riposta Seiishi dont la détermination à ne pas céder était aussi ferme que celle du yakuza.

Asami leva un sourcil et un sourire pernicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. En effet, il ne décelait aucune peur dans le reflet cuivré du jeune homme qui le toisait audacieusement. Cela devenait très intéressant, rares étaient ceux qui osaient employer autant de défiance à son égard… Ou bien était-ce uniquement dû au fait qu'il ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire.

- « Dans ce cas comment contactes-tu tes oppresseurs ?... » demanda celui-ci en crispant un peu plus ses doigts sur la peau tendre de Seiishi.

- « Ce sont eux qui me contactent, où que j'aille ils finissent toujours par me retrouver. Maintenant sortez d'ici, je n'ai plus rien à vous dire ! » acheva Seiishi, qui assena du revers de sa main un coup sec sur le poignet de l'homme. Asami se redressa et plissa les paupières.

- « Et en sachant cela tu mets délibérément en danger la vie de Takaba… Quel piètre ami tu peux faire. »

- « Mon intention n'était pas de nuire à Akihito. C'est un gentil garçon serviable et honnête. Pour rien au monde je ne souhaite qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. »

- « Oui… Je n'en doute pas… » fit ironiquement Asami. « Je te laisse tranquille pour aujourd'hui, mais ne pense pas que j'en ai fini avec toi. Sache que je surveille le moindre de tes faits et gestes, et si je constate le plus infime comportement suspect de ta part, je m'occuperai personnellement de toi… Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

Après avoir vérifié dans le regard du boursier que le message était bien passé, Asami se dirigea sans un mot vers la sortie et tourna la poignée de la porte.

- « Attendez ! Où est Akihito ? »

L'homme d'affaire ouvrit la porte et se retourna légèrement en lançant un regard oblique au boursier.

- « Il est avec moi… »

- « Alors je le plains… » répliqua Seiishi, un rictus d'aversion sur les lèvres.

Ce n'était pas réellement une réplique adéquate à la patience du yakuza… Si bien que celui-ci prit la décision de refermer la porte ; sa menace n'avait apparemment pas été assez percutante.

Mains dans les poches, il s'avança vers le lit que déserta aussitôt Seiishi… Maintenant qu'il se tenait debout seulement vêtu d'un boxer, l'homme d'affaire pouvait évaluer à quel point la ressemblance était poussée. Elle s'étendait jusqu'à sa morphologie. Et bien que sa taille lui était inférieure de quelques centimètres, il devait tout de même atteindre les 1m80. Quant à sa carrure et sa plastique musculaire plutôt bien proportionnée, elle était presque conforme à la sienne… De quoi troubler l'esprit d'un certain photographe naïf et imprudent. Et nul doute que le charme avait déjà opéré ses méfaits du fait qu'Akihito avait sciemment éludé cette nouvelle rencontre, peu commune… Pourtant il lui avait semblé que le photographe n'était pas du genre à mentir. Et il lui avait même donné à plusieurs reprises l'opportunité de lui en parler, mais cet imbécile s'était acharné à ne rien dévoiler. Ce qui en résultait qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher…

Asami fit le tour du lit et arriva à la hauteur du jeune homme qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

« Que connais-tu de Takaba ? » demanda Asami en plissant les yeux. « T'a-t-il fait part de l'affaire qui le lie à moi ? »

« Non… Mais je commence à comprendre son comportement parfois angoissé et cette mélancolie qui le prend lorsqu'il se croit seul. »

Les deux hommes se scrutaient comme chien et chat, essayant chacun de deviner où l'un et l'autre voulaient en venir dans leur réplique, dont il fallait deviner les conclusions et sous-entendus acrimonieux.

- « Bien, alors pour ta sauvegarde je vais t'apprendre quelque chose sur Takaba… Par je ne sais quelle force qui l'amène à toujours s'empêtrer dans les problèmes, ce jeune inconscient s'est vu contracté d'une dette envers moi. Une dette si conséquente que sa vie et sa liberté sont désormais entre mes mains. En d'autres termes sa destinée s'est liée à la mienne, et tant que je n'aurai pas décidé qu'il s'en est suffisamment acquitté, je n'autoriserai personne à s'octroyer ce qui m'appartient… Suis-je clair ?... » demanda Asami d'un ton qui promettait des funérailles à tombeau ouvert si l'ultimatum n'était pas respecté.

- « C'est tout à fait clair à présent… » rétorqua Seiishi qui ne semblait toujours pas impressionné par l'homme. « Mais je n'adhère pas au concept que vous exposez. Tout être humain est libre, il n'appartient qu'à lui-même. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Akihito a pu vous faire et ce n'est pas mon problème, mais ça ne vous donne pas le droit de gouverner sa vie. »

Un étrange sourire, teinté de machiavélisme jubilatoire, s'empara des lèvres de l'homme d'affaire. Ce jeune effronté n'avait décidément pas froid aux yeux. Habituellement il appréciait les têtes brûlées comme l'étaient notamment Akihito et Feilong – cela lui procurait une délectable sensation de pouvoir – mais la situation qu'il était en train d'essuyer n'avait rien de commune, elle ne lui donnait pas envie de jouer et imposait un avertissement… Il franchit les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient de l'impertinent qui montrait des tendances à vouloir s'amuser avec ses nerfs, et d'un geste leste, lui prit le menton entre ses doigts en lui adressant un sourire malveillant.

- « Fais bien attention à ta conduite, je ne suis pas Akihito… Si lui ne t'a pas cerné, il en est autrement de moi… Si tu n'as aucune idée du genre d'homme que je peux être, tu vas vite l'apprendre à tes dépends. Et lorsqu'il s'agit de Takaba, je ne fais aucune concession. »

Asami fixa son regard dans le même chatoiement doré que le sien, et ferma aussitôt la bouche de Seiishi qui écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction. Il tenta de se dégager mais l'homme l'avait plaqué contre le mur lui tenant fermement le poignet d'une main, pendant que l'autre lui tenait la tête l'obligeant à la pencher en arrière. Une des jambes du yakuza s'était aussi glissée entre les siennes, elle faisait pression sur son sexe, et cette position lui ôtait toute possibilité de lui asséner un coup de genou bien placé. Ce n'était la force qui manquait à Seiishi mais l'homme semblait bien plus puissant que lui. Sans compter que ses blessures aux côtes lui empêchaient tout mouvement violent pour tenter une offensive.

Asami relâcha brutalement sa prise et le jeta ensuite sur le lit.

- « C'est bien ce qui me semblait… » déclara ce dernier, un sourire pernicieux au coin des lèvres.

- « Vous êtes malade. » s'exclama furieux Seiishi en s'essuyant les lèvres du revers de sa main. « Que cherchez-vous à prouver en faisant cela ?… »

Asami émit un rire bref.

- « J'avais quelque chose à vérifier et j'ai eu ma réponse… » annonça-t-il en tournant les talons après avoir jeté un dernier regard acéré à l'homme. « On se reverra… »

- « Quelle réponse ? »

- « Que je ne suis pas le premier homme à avoir goûté ces lèvres… Maintenant je suis fixé quant à tes intensions sur Takaba. Et dorénavant, je suis curieux de voir comment va se dérouler la suite. »

Avant que la porte ne claque et tremble sur ses gongs, Seiishi eut le temps de voir dans les yeux de son visiteur à quel point il était dangereux. A quel point il pouvait être cruel…

Ce type, c'était… le mal.

Seiishi sauta hors de son lit dans un gémissement de douleur causé par ses nombreuses blessures et s'achemina non sans peine vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit l'un des robinet du petit lavabo et se frotta nerveusement les lèvres pour effacer toute trace de salive que l'homme lui avait laissé. C'était écoeurant, il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et une profonde envie de vomir se matérialisa en déversant le maigre contenu de son estomac lorsqu'il resongea à cette bouche brutale contre la sienne. Les deux mains appuyées sur le rebord du lavabo il regarda longuement l'eau qui s'écoulait dans le siphon. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Akihito était l'amant de cet homme… Il releva la tête et se regarda dans le miroir.

C'était donc cet homme qui était la cause de tous les tourments d'Akihito… Ces moments d'absence empreints de tristesse qu'il avait parfois, c'était à cause de lui… Tout en fixant son reflet que le miroir lui renvoyait, Seiishi avança lentement une main, et du bout des doigts, il redessina sur le verre le contour de ses yeux. La couleur cuivrée de ses iris était identique à celles de cet individu… Comment Akihito pouvait supporter un tel homme, et comment pouvait-il l'apprécier, lui, alors qu'ils se ressemblaient autant ?

Une lueur passa dans les yeux du boursier. Mais elle ne relevait ni du domaine de la tristesse ni de la pitié… mais plus exactement d'un profond dégoût, qui se changea peu à peu en douleur…

xxx

- « Ma parole, il se fout de moi ce connard !! »

Ce furent les premiers braillements qu'Asami entendit à travers la porte de son appartement avant d'y pénétrer, et connaissant le photographe, il se doutait que ce ne serait certainement pas les derniers de la journée… Il adressa un regard interrogateur à son garde du corps lui demandant par là quelle était la cause de ces cris.

- « Il est comme ça depuis qu'il s'est réveillé, monsieur. » répondit Suoh à la question muette de son patron.

- « Je vois… » fit le yakuza en introduisant la clef dans la serrure.

Il accrocha son pardessus hors de prix sur le portemanteau lorsqu'une nouvelle injure lui égratigna les oreilles.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ?... » demanda Asami dont la mauvaise humeur du photographe l'irritait un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- « Ce que j'ai ??... » vociféra Akihito à travers la porte de la salle bain. « Tu n'as qu'à demander à ton crétin de molosse ! C'est quoi son problème ?! »

En parlant de molosse Takaba devait certainement faire allusion à Kazumi, et Asami se demandait en quoi son garde du corps pouvait être la cause de cette tempête lorsque le photographe finit par sortir comme un ouragan de la pièce ; la pigmentation prédominante de son visage rappelant la couleur un tison fraîchement sortit de l'âtre.

- « Voilà ce qui ne va pas ! » s'écria Akihito en écartant les bras. « Il me prend pour qui ce malabar ?! »

Maintenant qu'il le voyait, Asami comprenait quel était le problème. Et malgré l'aspect comique de la situation, il réprima tout de même un sourire devant l'air ahuri du photographe affublé d'un bermuda jaune rayé de rose dont une chemise mauve imprimée de pois, eux aussi jaunes, rehaussait le ridicule de la tenue… Mais ce qui l'étonnait plus que tout était que cette plaisanterie était l'œuvre de son garde du corps. Jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable de jouer d'humour… Décidément, Takaba exerçait un étrange pouvoir sur tous ceux qui l'approchaient, et si Akihito avait été plus perspicace il s'en serait aussi amusé. Mais non, il fallait toujours qu'il sorte de ses gonds… Une vraie tête de bois.

- « Il est hors de question que je sorte avec ces fringues !! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris, comme si j'avais l'habitude de m'attifer de cette manière ! Va dire à ce crétin qu'il aille m'en chercher d'autres !! »

- « Kazumi n'est pas là pour se plier à tes desideratas, contente-toi de ce qu'il t'a apporté. » trancha Asami, qui s'octroya néanmoins un rictus amusé en tournant le dos au photographe qui ne put le voir.

- « Hey ! Je te signale au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué qu'on est en hiver !! »

- « Et alors… Remets tes vêtements de la veille si ça ne te convient pas, et cesse de me casser les oreilles avec tes histoires de lingerie, on dirait une femme en train de se plaindre. »

Cette remarque cinglante fit d'abord mal au photographe, Asami était injuste. Un autre que lui, qui aurait perdu tout ce qu'il avait, se serait bien plus plaint… Une hargne féroce commença à monter en lui lorsqu'il vit que l'homme d'affaire semblait ne rien en avoir à foutre de ses problèmes, il vaquait à ses affaires comme de si rien n'était, comme s'il n'existait pas !

Akihito, debout planté au milieu du salon, regardait le yakuza retirer son gilet et défaire sa cravate, tout en faisant des allers et retours entre son bureau et la salle de bain sans lui adresser la moindre attention.

- « Si je te dérange il faut le dire. » pesta le photographe. « Je peux très bien dégager le plancher si ma compagnie t'insupporte à ce point ! Je ne voudrais pas importuner monsieur avec mes histoires de fringues ! »

Asami qui sortait de la salle de bain, obliqua légèrement dans sa direction et continuait de déboutonner machinalement sa chemise, toujours sans mot dire. Mais Akihito pu constater dans son regard que son commentaire avait un tantinet égratigné son humeur déjà passablement maussade. Qu'importe… Ce n'était pas une raison pour le traiter comme un vulgaire objet, et lorsqu'il fut sur le point de lui balancer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, Asami se détourna à nouveau et intégra cette fois la chambre.

- « C'est ça ! Snobe-moi en plus ! »

Putain ! S'il pensait qu'il allait s'en sortir en l'ignorant royalement, il se foutait le doigt dans l'œil ! Il se rua dans la chambre et se planta dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- « C'est toi qui m'a fait venir ici, mais tu si le regrettes, autant me le dire tout de suite, je trouverai un autre endroit où aller ! »

- « Ah oui ?... Et chez qui par exemple… Mizukiyo ? » exposa froidement Asami une lueur acide dans les yeux.

Akihito blêmit, au fond de lui il espérait que Seiishi ne revienne pas dans une conversation, il savait qu'Asami n'avait pas apprécié qu'il lui cache son existence et secrètement il avait prié pour qu'il oublie… Ou dans le meilleur des cas qu'il n'en reparle pas.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Akihito ?… On dirait que tu as peur. »

- « …Peur ? Et de quoi devrais-je avoir peur ? » demanda ce dernier pendant qu'une perceptible moiteur commençaient à naître sur ses mains. Il avait un horrible pressentiment… D'autant plus qu'Asami le dévisageait d'une acuité qui le faisait frémir.

- « Ce matin pendant que tu dormais, je suis allé voir ton ami à l'hôpital… » annonça comme un couperet l'homme d'affaires en aiguisant un peu plus son regard.

Cette fois la peur souleva littéralement l'estomac du photographe, il eut l'impression de tomber d'une falaise… Merde, Asami était allé voir Seiishi… Et il était inutile qu'il lui demande pourquoi il avait fait ça, il le savait déjà… Et de tenter de lui balancer que ça ne le regardait pas ne ferait que renforcer sa colère… Il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour où l'autre... Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à assumer sa bêtise ; suprême bêtise d'avoir pu espérer qu'Asami n'accorderait pas trop d'importance à cette histoire… Quand on était con… c'était pour la vie…

Akihito préféra donc se taire et se contenta de baisser la tête pour ne pas avoir à subir le regard acrimonieux que lui adressait Asami. Ca le mettait mal à l'aise, ça lui tordait les boyaux, il n'aimait pas le voir dans ces moments-là. Et puis il n'avait rien à ajouter, Seiishi était un ami, et jusqu'à présent rien ne lui interdisait d'en avoir, même si ledit ami avait quelque chose de... particulier... Il l'admettait. Mais malheureusement, son attitude fuyante ne fit qu'accroître la mauvaise humeur du yakuza.

- « Qui ne dit mot consent, Akihito… Tu n'es vraiment pas malin… Je croyais te l'avoir déjà dit pourtant…»

L'intonation nocive qu'avait employée Asami plongea direct le photographe dans un bac d'eau glacée en lui indiquant au passage, qu'ami ou pas, il n'en avait cure. Et lorsqu'il releva la tête, ce fut pour voir l'homme d'affaire penché au-dessus de lui, la main appuyée contre le mur. Il ne l'avait pas senti approcher et cette présence écrasante n'était vraiment pas faite pour le rassurer… Il avala bruyamment sa salive et recula. Mais hélas, le mur du couloir stoppa sa retraite fugitive, et le yakuza en profita pour le plaquer contre la paroi lui évitant toute échappatoire possible… Ca y est, il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure, c'était trop beau. Asami allait lui faire payer de lui avoir menti. Pourtant, il aurait dû se douter qu'il ne laisserait pas passer cette histoire aussi facilement, ce matin il avait même trouvé curieux qu'il ne lui ait pas infligé une de ses punitions favorites. Mais Asami devait être le genre à vénérer le dicton disant : ''La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid''… C'était tellement plus délectable.

Akihito frissonna. Une main venait de se poser sur son entrejambe. Ce contact était d'autant plus sensible du fait que le fin tissu de son bermuda ridicule n'opposait aucune barrière au toucher.

- « Il aurait mieux valu pour toi me dire la vérité avant que je ne la découvre par moi-même. » déclara Asami en faisant glisser lentement son pouce le long de la verge du photographe qui tressaillit. « Maintenant tu vas me dire quelles sont tes relations avec Mizukiyo… »

Akihito n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Les caresses sur son sexe étaient une torture, et Asami semblait bien s'amuser lorsqu'il rencontra son sourire pervers.

- « J'attends… » renchérit l'homme d'affaire, qui glissa sa main dans le bermuda et écartait lentement d'un doigt l'élastique du boxer.

- « A-arrête ça, d'abord… » haleta Akihito.

Soudain, un hoquet de surprise sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'il sentit la main chaude du yakuza empoigner la totalité de ce qui constituait son anatomie. Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front. Il se remémorait la façon dont Feilong les lui avait prises en le menaçant de les lui écraser s'il ne répondait pas à sa question (1). Asami n'allait pas faire ça quand même, pas à lui ?...

- « Ma patience a ses limites, Akihito… »

- « Et… et que comptes-tu faire, me les broyer comme a voulu le faire Feilong !?... » lâcha Akihito entre ses dents.

Asami plissa les paupières… Ainsi Feilong aurait tenté de s'abaisser à ce genre de pratiques envers sa propriété… Ca n'aurait pas été prudent de sa part s'il avait cédé à cette folie…

Asami approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du photographe et précisa d'une voix rauque :

- « Je ne suis pas Feilong… Bien que ses moyens de faire plier les esprits rebelles soient tout aussi efficaces que les miens, mes méthodes sont moins barbares… »

Akihito qui ne voyait pas où voulait en venir le yakuza avec ses ''méthodes moins barbares'', compris aussitôt le poids de sa phrase lorsqu'Asami lui inséra un doigt dans son intimité en le regardant droit les yeux, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

- « Arrête ! Pas comme ça ! » hurla Akihito tremblant qui agrippa violement la chemise du yakuza en tentant de le repousser. « Tu n'es vraiment qu'un salaud ! Tu aimes m'humilier, n'est-ce pas !? »

- « J'avoue en ressentir un plaisir certain lorsque tu penses pouvoir te mesurer à moi. Toutefois, on peut rendre cette petite expérience beaucoup plus agréable dans un lit, il te suffit juste de répondre à ma question : Que fais-tu avec Mizukiyo et pourquoi me l'avoir caché ? Pourtant ce n'était pas faute de t'avoir donné l'opportunité de m'en parler… Alors tout porte à croire que cette nouvelle amitié n'est pas anodine. »

- « Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que… tu veux dire ? » articula sidéré le photographe. Son regard percuta les yeux incisifs de l'homme de l'affaires et vit qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Ce qui l'effraya d'autant plus. Il voulut esquisser un mouvement pour se retirer mais une douleur entre ses jambes, lui arracha un nouveau cri lorsqu'il sentit le doigt de son oppresseur s'introduire plus profondément. « T-tu fais mal… Asami, arrête. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Seiishi est un ami, je l'ai seulement aidé… Et qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire avec lui en plus, il n'est pas gay !! »

Un éclat brillant passa dans les yeux cuivrés du yakuza. La réponse du photographe sous-entendait que si Mizukiyo avait été gay, il aurait pu tenter quelque chose… Stupide gamin.

- « Ce n'était pas la réponse que j'attendais. » gronda ce dernier en relevant le visage du jeune homme. « On ne se moque pas de moi, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. »

- « Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir alors ?! Asami, je ne comprends pas… » gémit Akihito qui sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. « Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux, je n'ai rien fait… »

Cette fois ses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et Asami plissa de nouveau les paupières. Akihito tremblait de tout son corps… Il semblait sincère… Ou alors il n'avait pas encore conscience qu'il pouvait tomber dans le piège ou les griffes de ce type qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Néanmoins il voulait bien lui concéder le bénéfice du doute, il pouvait encore tenter de lui faire confiance…

Il retira doucement l'emprise qu'il avait sur le corps du photographe et sa main quitta son boxer. A ce moment Akihito sentit ses jambes se dérober mais un bras autour de sa taille le retint fermement. L'homme d'affaires le regarda et pencha la tête jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres tremblantes.

- « Jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement, tu m'appartiens, Takaba, ne l'oublie jamais. » dit-il durement avant de prendre possession de sa bouche.

Bien qu'il aurait voulu s'éloigner d'Asami pour lui avoir infligé une telle humiliation, Akihito se laissa faire. La langue de l'homme s'enroulait autour de la sienne, d'abord avec douceur, puis avidité brutale. Cette manière d'embrasser était faite pour lui montrer une énième fois qu'il était pieds et poings liés à lui. Qu'il était un objet, une possession qu'il tenait à sa disposition quand l'envie le prenait…

Mais Akihito ne voulait plus de ce statut, il aimait Asami, et ce qu'il venait de lui faire lui faisait mal au cœur et au corps. Alors qu'auparavant il aurait succombé à cette sensation suave dans sa bouche, là elle ne faisait que l'enfoncer un peu plus dans le désespoir.

Asami déserta ses lèvres et fit glisser sa langue dans son cou. Mais Akihito n'en éprouva aucun plaisir. Il fixait le mur lui faisant face et une larme s'échappa d'une de ses paupières.

- « Tu, tu me traites comme… comme un chien… » murmura-t-il la voix étranglée par ses sanglots.

Asami stoppa son entreprise mais ne releva pas la tête du cou du photographe.

- « Ce que tu viens de me faire… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a fait mal… Tu as été injuste… »

Asami se redressa et regarda le jeune homme qui, lui, fixait d'un air hagard un point invisible.

- « Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même… » déclara l'homme d'affaires les sourcils froncés. « C'était réellement stupide de m'avoir caché Mizukiyo, ton attitude n'a fait que renforcer les doutes qui pesaient sur ta tête. »

Akihito, toujours adossé contre le mur, tourna les yeux vers Asami et entrouvrit la bouche. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait tandis que sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus par les larmes qu'il essayait de contenir. C'était douloureux, il avait aussi l'impression d'avoir un bout de bois enfoncé dans la gorge…

- « Je ne… je ne vois pas à quel genre de doutes tu fais allusion…» murmura-t-il entre ses lèvres. « La trahison ? L'infidélité ?... Si c'est de ça dont tu parles, il faudrait d'abord… » Akihito hoqueta… Sa gorge serrée l'empêchait d'articuler correctement. Il essuya du revers de sa main une larme qu'il, malgré ses efforts, ne put retenir.

Asami attendait sans mot dire que le photographe en eût terminé avec sa phrase, mais il pressentait que ce qu'il allait entendre ne ferait que l'irriter davantage, et empirerait sans aucun doute la situation… Takaba avait le don du mélodrame, alors il s'attendait à tout…

L'homme d'affaires poussa un long soupir intérieur. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de conjonctures ennuyeuses, et il se demandait s'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il le laisse planté là, le temps qu'il se calme, pendant que lui, vaquerait à ses affaires quotidiennes… Ce serait la plus sage des décisions. Mais Akihito sembla en décider autrement et poursuivit ce qui était, pour Asami, ses lamentations.

- « Pour qu'il y ait infidélité… » reprit Akihito le visage crispé par la peine qu'il éprouvait. « Il faudrait d'abord qu'il y ait relation amoureuse, ''normale''… »

Quand Asami s'était dit qu'il s'attendait à tout, il était loin du compte…

- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore… ? »

- « Je disais… »

- « J'ai très bien entendu. » le coupa aussitôt l'homme d'affaires. « Et je ne crois pas avoir envie d'entendre la suite. »

- « Pourtant tu vas m'écouter ! » répliqua aussi sec Akihito. Et pour la première fois Asami put lire une détermination farouche dans ses yeux et sa voix, ce qui, dans d'autres circonstances, aurait pu lui plaire. Mais là, il avait le désagréable pressentiment que la tournure que prenait cette histoire allait lui donner une terrible migraine…

Akihito renifla et son regard se perdit une nouvelle fois dans le vide.

- « Il est temps que j'en finisse, si je continue ainsi je vais réellement finir dans un asile. Ca pourrait peut-être arranger tes affaires, mais moi il est hors de question que j'en arrive là… J'en ai marre de toujours me battre pour en revenir au même point… Marre de me taire et de me voiler la face sur se que je ressens, et surtout marre d'attendre de vaines chimères qui n'arriveront jamais… Malgré tout le mal que tu m'as fait, et tous les efforts que j'ai fait pour aller à l'encontre de mes sentiments… »

- « Arrête ça. »

- « Non je ne m'arrêterai pas !! » hurla Akihito en empoignant violement les pans de la chemise ouverte d'Asami. « J'en ai plus qu'assez de me taire, et en dépit de tout ce que tu m'as fait endurer depuis notre rencontre, je suis tombé amoureux de toi !!... C'est même pitoyable que j'en sois arrivé là ! Moi qui m'étais juré de ne jamais plier devant toi, j'en viens à me rabaisser en t'avouant mes sentiments, alors que je sais pertinemment que tu n'en as rien à foutre de moi ! Je ne suis qu'un passe-temps congédié à demeurer dans un lit ! Et je ne supporte plus ce statut de prostitué que tu m'as attribué, je ne suis pas une pute !!… Et du statut de prostitué je suis passé aujourd'hui à celui de chien ! Car ce que tu m'as fait il y a quelques minutes, c'est me traiter pire qu'une chienne !! »

- « Tu aurais peut-être préféré que j'emploie la méthode de Feilong ?... » rétorqua sèchement Asami, qui commençait à perdre patience devant les élucubrations du photographe.

Akihito ne put répondre, il était secoué de sanglots, toute sa détermination et son sang froid venaient de voler en éclat. Mais il s'en fichait, l'heure n'était plus à la fierté… Et devant le peu d'intérêt que sa déclaration venait de susciter chez Asami, il baissa la tête pour regarder ses larmes s'écraser et mourir sur le carrelage. Elles étaient le reflet de son cœur meurtri par tant d'espoir qui venait de s'effondrer comme un château de carte… Asami ne l'aimait pas, il ne l'aimerait jamais. Même s'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à montrer ses sentiments, il aurait quand même pensé qu'il montrerait un peu de compassion, ou au mieux, d'exaspération. Mais au lieu de cela il restait toujours aussi froid et inébranlable, comme si ce qu'il venait de lui avouer avait autant d'importance qu'un de ses paquets de cigarettes vides qu'il jetait à la poubelle.

- « Ca y est, tu as fini ?... » demanda froidement Asami en croisant les bras tout en s'adossant contre le chambranle de la porte de la chambre. « Alors en bonne petite chienne que tu es, tu vas sagement te passer la tête sous l'eau froide pour te rafraîchir les idées, tu ne sembles pas dans ton état normal. »

Le coup partit sans qu'Asami n'eût le temps d'esquiver le poing qui lui percuta la mâchoire…

L'homme d'affaires retourna lentement la tête vers le photographe et celui-ci, pétrifié, put lire son arrêt de mort dans le regard noir que lui assenait le yakuza. Tremblant de tous ses membres, Akihito recula d'un pas, effrayé par ce qu'il venait de faire.

- « Je, je ne voulais pas… Asami… j-je suis désolé… pardon… »

L'attente des conséquences de son acte inconsidéré était insoutenable. Le photographe serrait les dents, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, s'apprêtant à recevoir le contrecoup de son geste démesuré. Asami allait le tuer, c'était certain, cette fois ce n'était pas une histoire de trahison, il venait de le frapper, c'était bien pire. C'était suicidaire, de la pure folie…

Une main lui empoigna doucement son tee-shirt et Akihito se sentit soulevé du sol. « Ca y est, on y est… » pensa le photographe, il vivait peut-être ses derniers instants. Il n'osait même pas ouvrir les yeux, il préférait garder ses paupières hermétiquement closes de peur de voir la colère et la haine que lui vouait Asami… S'il ne pouvait pas le voir, il ressentait néanmoins son souffle chaud contre sa joue… Cette profonde respiration montrait à quel point Asami était en colère. Akihito pensa qu'il essayait de garder son self contrôle pour ne pas céder à la tentation de l'emplâtrer dans le mur… Et ça le terrifiait.

- « Ne… recommence… plus… jamais… ça. » menaça le yakuza en appuyant sur chaque syllabe pour bien se faire comprendre.

Sa voix n'avait jamais été aussi grave et angoissante. Elle pétrifia Akihito. Aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, il n'avait jamais eu autant peur d'Asami. A ce moment il put voir la valeur quantitative que pouvait contenir le titre de yakuza. Et il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie, cette frayeur s'était gravée sur ses os.

Asami le reposa lentement sur le sol et Akihito retint sa respiration. Il sentait sa présence écrasante sur lui, elle lui pesait sur les épaules et il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans le marbre qui constituait le revêtement principal de l'appartement. Akihito ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'il entendit les pas de l'homme d'affaires se diriger dans la salle bain. La porte claqua violemment, et les murs tremblèrent sous l'impact. Lui aussi tremblait, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, l'air lui manquait, son cœur battait trop dans sa poitrine ; il était terrorisé. Ses jambes ne pouvant plus le soutenir, il se laissa glisser le long de la paroi. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en ramenant ses genoux contre son torse, et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras…

Mais qu'avait-il fait ?...

xxx

Asami s'adossa contre le dossier de son fauteuil et se pinça le haut du nez. L'altercation qu'il avait eue avec Takaba l'avait considérablement énervé au point de ne plus pouvoir se concentrer sur ses affaires… Il extirpa une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet, histoire de se calmer avant d'appeler l'un de ses clients, lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer doucement.

Asami ne bougea pas et tira sur sa cigarette. La sonnerie de son portable ne tarda pas à se manifester, mais il savait déjà avant de répondre que c'était son garde du corps qui l'appelait pour savoir sil devait laisser s'en aller le photographe. Personne ne pouvait entrer où sortir de son appartement sans avoir au préalable son accord. Kazumi prenait son travail très au sérieux, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait embauché… Il attendit néanmoins par pure politesse que son garde du corps lui expose les faits, avant de prendre la parole.

- « Laisse-le partir. » dit-il froidement en raccrochant aussi sec.

L'homme d'affaire reposa son portable sur le bureau et tourna son fauteuil vers le panorama de la ville de Tokyo… Il resta ainsi un long moment à observer des nuages s'amonceler en une masse noire dans le ciel, puis se massa la mâchoire… Ce sale gamin avait osé le frapper… Mais malgré la dimension de son geste, il reconnaissait néanmoins qu'il avait un sacré crochet du droit… Rebel et impertinent à souhait, tout ce qu'il appréciait chez un homme.

Mais tout caractère enflammé qu'il pouvait posséder, il veillerait à ce que l'acte audacieux qu'il avait eu à son encontre ne se réitère pas…

Asami écrasa d'un coup sec sa cigarette dans le cendrier puis s'empara du combiné de son téléphone fixe.

xxx

Malgré tout ce qu'il venait de se produire, Akihito avait quand même gardé assez d'esprit pour remettre ses vêtements de la veille avant de quitter l'appartement d'Asami. Alors qu'il était bien au chaud et qu'il aurait pu se reposer quelques jours dans ce que l'on appelait le luxe, il se retrouvait à la rue et longeait à présent les bâtiments de béton de l'avenue Jinai Roppongi. Et pour couronner le tout, une averse venait rajouter un peu plus de morne à sa sombre journée, mais elle avait au moins le mérite de dissimuler aux passants ses larmes qui ne cessaient de ruisseler, lui cuisant les joues par le sel lacrymal.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?... Il aurait peut-être mieux fait d'écouter ce salaud qui l'avait traité de chienne en lui ordonnant d'aller se passer la tête sous l'eau, il n'en serait pas actuellement à se demander où il allait bien pouvoir aller ; la nuit commençait à tomber, et le froid avec…

Non ! Plutôt crever dehors comme un chien que de se rabaisser encore plus ! De toute façon c'est qu'il était pour Asami, alors cette situation lui convenait parfaitement…

Il le maudissait, le haïssait !

Akihito s'arrêta… Il se mentait à lui-même. Si seulement il pouvait réellement le haïr…

Epuisé de fatigue par trop de peine endurée, il s'assit sur le rebord d'un escalier que lui offrait gracieusement une boutique de meubles visiblement luxueux. Les lumières scintillantes et la beauté de la vitrine lui déclanchèrent un rire bref d'amertume. Il resongea à ses propres biens qui étaient partis en fumée et le luxe qu'il venait aussi de quitter… Cette fois il avait vraiment atteint le fond. Il le disait souvent ces derniers temps, mais là, il y était pour de bon. La dernière corde à laquelle il pouvait encore se raccrocher venait de céder pour le plonger dans un abîme tout aussi noir que ses pensées. Et ses pensées le ramenaient toujours à ces yeux cuivrés qui pouvaient émaner autant de chaleur que de froideur. Et aussi de cruauté…

Akihito eut un frisson mais il ne sut pas réellement dire s'il était dû à la morsure de sa peine ou au froid occasionné par la pluie qui s'abattait sur lui. Il enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son blouson et ses doigts rencontrèrent le touché du métal froid de son téléphone portable. Il le sortit de sa poche et le regarda longuement avant de parcourir la liste des noms qui y figuraient. Les gouttes de pluie venaient s'écraser sur le cadran mais il s'en fichait. Plusieurs fois il s'arrêta sur le seul nom qui pouvait lui procurer autant de plaisir dans leurs ébats que de problèmes dans leur relation ; Asami… « Asami. » répéta-t-il plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il fut pris d'un hoquet pour s'effondrer une fois de plus en larmes. Merde ! Il détestait être dans cet état, jamais il n'aurait cru un jour pouvoir autant pleurer pour… Pour un homme… Ce n'était même pas pour une femme… Bon sang, il venait d'avouer ses sentiments à un homme…

Le bruit des pneus de voiture sur l'asphalte détrempée par la pluie lui disait qu'il ferait tout aussi bien de se jeter sous leurs gommes pour écourter sa vie qui n'était qu'une succession d'emmerdes. Mais la sonnerie de son portable le fit sursauter et le sortit de ses tendances suicidaires. C'était peut-être Asami qui s'inquiétait de savoir où il était allé ?… C'était toujours beau de rêver…

Il décrocha sans avoir pris la peine de regarder qui l'appelait. De toute façon ça ne pouvait pas être Asami, alors il se moquait bien de savoir qui était le perturbateur de son envie de se jeter sur la route pour en finir avec sa vie de merde…

- « Akihito ? »

- « Se, Seiishi ?... » balbutia le photographe.

- « Tu vas bien ? J'ai appris ce qui s'était produit hier soir, je m'inquiétais… »

- « Je vais bien. » le coupa aussitôt Akihito qui trouvait plus juste de s'inquiéter pour son ami. « Et toi, tes blessures ? Tu es toujours à l'hôpital ? »

- « Non, je suis sorti il y a une heure à peine, j'ai signé une décharge, je voulais savoir ce qu'il en était de toi… »

- « Mais pourquoi ? Tu es fou ! Seiishi, tu as été gravement blessé… »

- « Akihito… » l'interrompit ce dernier une résonance grave dans la voix qui surprit le photographe. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tu en as déjà assez fait. Depuis le jour où tu m'es venu en aide je ne t'apporte que des ennuis… alors j'aimerais t'aider à mon tour… »

Akihito ne répondait pas. Seuls des bruits indistincts parvenaient aux oreilles du boursier.

- « Où es-tu en ce moment ? C'est quoi ce bruit que j'entends, tu es dehors ? »

- « Euh… Oui… »

- « Très bien, dis-moi où tu es, je passe te chercher. »

- « Mais, Seiishi… Si tu es au courant pour l'explosion tu dois savoir que nous n'avons plus de logement… »

- « Je le sais. En fait je comptais t'en parler hier soir, j'ai trouvé un autre appartement. »

- « Ah… C'est bien, je suis heureux pour toi… »

- « On en reparlera tout à l'heure, donne-moi l'adresse de la rue. »

- « Je suis sur l'avenue Jinai Roppongi… au n°112… » dit-il en regardant la plaque au-dessus de la boutique.

- « Très bien j'arrive, ne bouge pas. »

Akihito referma son portable et le serra dans sa main ; finalement quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui… C'était une faible lumière dans le monde de ténèbre dans lequel il était plongé depuis qu'il avait avoué à Asami qu'il l'aimait…

Il resta ainsi assis sur cette marche d'escalier sans faire attention aux piétons qui le dévisageaient furtivement, jusqu'à ce qu'un crissement de pneus plus violent que les autres lui fasse relever la tête.

Il ne manquait plus que cela…

- « Que fais-tu dehors par cette pluie ? On dirait un clochard… »

- « Je prends l'air… » répondit sèchement Akihito qui n'avait aucune envie d'engager la conversation avec le nouvel arrivant… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe toujours sur les mêmes ? A croire que le destin s'était délecté à lui agrafer tous les pervers sur le dos… En fait c'était le cas !

- « Asami te laisse sortir ? Ce n'est pas prudent… » ironisa Feilong qui préférait quant à lui rester bien au sec dans l'habitacle de sa limousine.

- « Il a oublié de me mettre ma laisse… » maugréa Akihito sous la pluie battante.

- « Faudrait-il encore d'abord t'acheter le collier pour l'y accrocher… Tu ne crois pas ? » railla Feilong poursuivant dans la lignée de l'humour sordide du photographe.

Deux yeux brillants d'une lueur assassine transpercèrent le mur de pluie qui s'abattait sur la ville. Feilong fronça les sourcils et sortit de sa limousine, suivit aussitôt d'un parapluie qui s'ouvrit comme par miracle au-dessus de la tête du cantonais. « Il ne faut surtout pas que le grand mafieux se fasse mouiller… » grinça des dents Akihito en voyant le deuxième objet de ses malheurs s'approcher de lui. Quant à lui, personne n'en avait rien à foutre… Assis, le dos courbé et les deux bras appuyé sur ses genoux, le photographe lâcha un soupir, cette différence sociale l'écoeurait proprement…

Mais après tout, c'est vrai qu'il ressemblait à un clochard planté sur cette marche, et qui aimait se pencher sur le sort de ces parasites ? On ne sait jamais, au cas où ils refileraient des puces, mieux valait garder une certaine distance… Ouais il était amer, mais il avait de quoi l'être ! Et en ce qui concernait le collier, il l'avait déjà autour du cou par les dettes qu'il avait accumulées envers un certain autre mafieux ! Mais c'était sympa de la part de Feilong de le lui avoir fait remarquer, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour l'enfoncer un peu plus…

- « Oh, tu sembles de mauvaise humeur. » constata le chinois arrivé à sa hauteur. « Serait-ce Asami qui en serait la cause ? »

- « Ne me parle pas de lui. »

- « Je vois… Alors c'est bien de lui dont il s'agit. C'est encore une querelle amou… »

- « Hey ! » l'interrompit brutalement Akihito. « Prononce encore ce mot et… »

- « Et ?... »

- « Et je te mets aussi mon poing dans la figure ! » C'était suicidaire de parler ainsi au chinois, mais sa raison s'était faite la malle depuis des années déjà…

- « Aussi ?... » releva Feilong dans un haussement de sourcils qui marquait un amusement certain. « Ne me dis pas que tu as frappé Asami ?... »

Akihito ne répondit pas et préféra se concentrer sur les semelles d'un piéton pressé de se mettre l'abri. Hélas c'était sans compter sur le chinois dont le rire lui mit littéralement les nerfs à vifs.

- « Alors tu l'as bien frappé… Et dire que j'ai raté ce spectacle, j'aurais donné cher pour voir la tête qu'il a dû faire… »

Ouais, et bien lui, il aurait donné cher pour ne pas l'avoir fait. Asami était furieux et devait certainement l'être encore. Cette fois il ne le lui pardonnerait pas… Merde, mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? A présent il le regrettait, même si Asami l'avait mérité… Cela faisait un moment qu'il se disait qu'il finirait par lui mettre son poing dans la figure, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé en avoir le courage… En fait, pour être honnête, son geste n'était pas du tout poussé par un élan subit de témérité, mais plutôt d'inconscience pure et dure… Et de rage aussi. Et tout ce qu'il avait récolté c'était une douleur lancinante à la main… Bon sang, Asami avait la mâchoire en béton armé. Mais ce qui lui mit tout de même un peu de baume au cœur c'était de penser que lui aussi devait en souffrir. C'était toujours ça de gagné…

- « Et toi… » grommela Akihito en s'adressant à nouveau au chinois. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors par cette pluie ? Ne devrais-tu pas te vautrer dans ton boudoir à siroter ton thé au lieu de perdre ton temps avec un clochard ? » Et voilà, une fois de plus il n'arrivait pas à se la fermer. Et c'était toujours trop tard lorsqu'il s'en apercevait…

Feilong lui releva le menton avec une douceur qui lui était rare, mais l'éclat nocif de ses yeux indiquait plutôt qu'il allait finir cloué contre un mur.

- « Tu fais beaucoup d'humour aujourd'hui… Mais j'imagine que cet élan de folie est dû à ta querelle avec Asami… »

- « Hey ! Otez votre main et laissez-le tranquille. »

Deux paires d'yeux sidérés se tournèrent en même temps vers l'inconnu qui avait osé s'adressez au leader de Baishe de manière si familière. Akihito reconnut aussitôt son ami Seiishi tandis que Feilong écarquilla de plus belle ses prunelles couleurs miel. La surprise fut telle qu'aucun son ne put franchir ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Seiishi ôta sa veste et la posa sur les épaules détrempées du photographe qui venait de se lever. « Il a une mine affreuse… » remarqua le boursier.

- « Qui est-ce ? » demanda Feilong sans lâcher du regard le double d'Asami.

- « C'est un ami. » répondit laconiquement Akihito.

- « Ah oui ?... Quelle surprise… »

- « Dépêche-toi d'entrer dans la voiture, tu vas prendre froid. Tu aurais dû te mettre un peu plus à l'abri, tu ne crois pas ? » se moqua gentiment le boursier sans se préoccuper du chinois qui le dévisageait.

- « Oui, sans doute… » répondit Akihito en s'essayant à un sourire forcé.

- « Asami est au courant ? » les interrompit Feilong dans un sourire narquois en adoptant une pose décontractée. « Ne serait-il pas la cause de votre dispute ? »

Akihito soupira. Il avait encore moins envie de rentrer dans les détails de sa vie sentimentale aussi pourrie qu'une pomme infestée de vers. Surtout devant Seiishi.

- « On en discutera une prochaine fois si ça ne te dérange pas. Je suis fatigué de tout ça. » implora-t-il presque.

Feilong connaissait ce regard abattu pour l'avoir déjà vu lors de sa captivité à Hong-Kong. Et bien qu'il aurait aimé en connaître un peu plus sur ce mystérieux personnage qui lui semblait fort attaché, il décida de remette à plus tard cette conversation.

Seiishi emmena Akihito jusqu'à sa voiture et démarra sous le regard amusé de Feilong qui voyait là une belle occasion d'agacer Asami.

- « C'est très intéressant… » fit ce dernier dans un fin sourire.

xxx

Akihito resta muet durant tout le trajet qui les amena devant un immeuble composé d'une dizaine d'étages. Seiishi tira le frein à main et voyant que le photographe ne réagissait pas, il prit doucement entre ses doigts une mèche de ses cheveux qui ruisselait.

- « On y va ?… »

Akihito descendit et son regard se perdit dans le manteau brumeux de la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber au point d'en dissimuler les sommets des gratte-ciels. Une main réconfortante le prit par l'épaule et il se laissa guider dans le hall d'entrée.

L'appartement était somptueux, de toute manière, quel que fût le logement, il ne pouvait être que magnifique comparé au sien… Surtout vu ce qu'il en restait maintenant…

- « Ne reste pas sur le palier et entre. Je vais te faire couler un bain pour te réchauffer. »

Akihito regarda tout d'abord ses chaussures sales et détrempées, puis la moquette flambante neuve de couleur crème qui donnait l'illusion de s'étaler à perte de vue.

- « Je vais salir le sol… »

- « Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et entre avant que je ne vienne te chercher par la peau des fesses. » s'exclama Seiishi sous un ton faussement énervé.

Un sourire étira enfin les lèvres du photographe. Il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu Asami lui sortir la même phrase… Il soupira. Il se demandait comment il pouvait oublier le yakuza alors que Seiishi le lui rappelait à chaque instant de par son physique, sa gestuelle et même sa façon de parler… Mis à part qu'il était beaucoup plus gentil et respectueux, et sur ce point, Asami ne pourrait jamais l'égaler…

xxx

Allongé depuis plus de vingt minutes dans son bain, Akihito était toujours plongé dans ses idées noires. A l'aide de sa main, il formait machinalement des vagues sur la surface de l'eau, lorsqu'un léger coup à la porte le fit sursauter.

- « Akihito, je peux entrer ? » demanda Seiishi.

- « Euh… » En fait, en notant que l'eau dépourvue de mousse ne cachait rien de sa nudité, il hésitait à donner une réponse favorable à son ami. Si au moins une serviette pouvait se trouver à portée de main cela aurait fait son affaire, mais voilà, aucun centimètre carré d'éponge ne trônait dans la salle de bain…

- « Je t'apporte un serviette, je me suis souvenu qu'il n'y en avait pas. »

- « Oui, j'ai pu constater… » ricana Akihito fort mal à l'aise. « Tu, tu peux entrer… »

Hélas, la porte s'ouvrit plus vite qu'il n'eut le temps de plier les genoux pour se cacher. Quant à son expression, elle le trahissait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu lorsqu'il rencontra le regard farceur du boursier…

- « Hey… Je sais ce qu'est un homme. Je te rappelle que je possède les mêmes attributs que toi… »

- « Arf… Ouais… J'ai l'air bête, hein ? »

Seiishi s'approcha du photographe qui se grattait nerveusement la tête lorsqu'il se trouvait dans l'embarras, et lui tendit une tasse fumante.

- « Non, j'ai vu pire… » se moqua de nouveau Seiishi. « Tiens, bois ça. Ca te réchauffera plus vite. »

Sans oublier de remercier, Akihito prit la tasse dans ses mains et le boursier en profita pour s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire en céramique blanche. Il regardait d'un air pensif le photographe qui soufflait sur le breuvage dans le but de le refroidir.

- « Je suppose que tu as eu vent de la visite de ton ami à l'hôpital… »

- « Si l'on peut appeler ça un ami… » murmura Akihito avant de prendre une gorgée de son thé – qui au passage était fort bon, pourtant ce n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé –… Akihito eut un léger sourire. S'il savait encore faire de l'humour alors tout n'était pas totalement perdu… « Effectivement, je suis au courant. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, il t'a dit quelque chose ?... »

- « Rien d'important. » répondit simplement Seiishi en lui adressant un de ses sourires si particuliers.

- « Asami ne se déplacerait pas s'il ne jugeait pas l'affaire importante… » précisa le photographe qui s'assombrit à nouveau en songeant au yakuza. « Son intérêt compte avant tout… »

- « Après avoir eu affaire au personnage, je n'en doute pas… » plaisanta Seiishi. « Néanmoins, Akihito, je ne peux pas le laisser te traiter de cette façon. Et si tu as besoin d'aide sache que je serai là… »

Akihito n'osa pas relever la tête. Il se demandait d'abord ce qu'Asami avait pu lui dire pour qu'il en vienne à lui proposer son aide, et cette délicate attention le troublait quelque peu… Mais ce qu'il redoutait le plus c'était que Seiishi ait pris connaissance de ses relations peu ordinaires avec le yakuza, il ne savait pas comment son ami recevrait la nouvelle, il ne le lui avait jamais parler de ses inclinations… homosexuelles – inclinations qui pour lui à cette époque furent aussi brutales qu'inattendues, sans parler de l'initiation –… Mais peut-être que Seiishi était déjà au courant. Il se souvenait à présent de ses allusions à n'avoir jamais vu de présences féminines autour de lui. Et après tout, le boursier semblait prédisposé à ne pas avoir de préjugé sur ce point… Néanmoins il appréhendait quand même sa réaction, ce n'était pas facile d'en parler, et plusieurs fois il se demandait comment aborder le sujet lorsque ses amis commenceraient réellement à se poser des questions. Tout ça à cause de ce yakuza de malheur qui… qui l'avait jeté en plus !

Akihito secoua la tête et but une nouvelle gorgée de son thé avant de reprendre la conversation.

- « C'est gentil de me proposer de l'aide, mais tout va bien tu sais. Enfin, sans compter mon appartement, bien sûr. » plaisanta Akihito dans un sourire qu'il aurait voulu plus authentique. « Mais… Tu ne me parles pas de… Enfin, de… »

- « Tu veux parler de ma ressemble avec cet homme… Je dois avouer que j'ai été surpris, on ne rencontre pas tous les jours son sosie dans la rue, et encore moins dans un hôpital. »

- « Mais je te rassure, » fit aussitôt Akihito dans un sourire tentant de dédramatiser la situation. « Tu n'as pas du tout le même caractère… Et sa coupe de cheveux non plus. » Sauf les matins de réveils d'Asami, mais ça il était inutile de le préciser.

- « Merci, je le prends comme un compliment… Bon, comme je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'occuper du ravitaillement, il ne nous reste plus qu'à commander. Tu aurais une envie particulière ? »

- « A part tordre le cou d'une certaine personne je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait me contenter le plus… »

- « Très bien… » rigola Seiishi en se levant du rebord de la baignoire. « En attendant que ce jour arrive, que dirais-tu de te faire d'abord les dents sur des yakitori (2) ? »

Akihito éclata de rire, ce n'était pas tous les jours que Seiishi s'adonnait à ce genre d'humour, et il devait bien se l'avouer, cela lui fit un bien fou.

- « C'est sympa, Seiishi… Toi au moins tu sais remonter le moral … »

- « Je ne fais que te renvoyer l'ascenseur. » répondit celui-ci en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- « Hein, comment ça ? »

- « Aurais-tu oublié m'avoir aussi rendu service ?... »

- « Euh… Oui mais, c'était normal… »

- « Pour moi aussi ça l'est… » fit le boursier dans un sourire en coin avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

« Comme Asami… » constata Akihito en parlant du sourire…

Et le fameux sourire en coin du yakuza se matérialisa devant ses yeux lorsqu'il les ferma… « Asami… » chuchota-t-il… « Asami… »

C'est alors qu'une chaleur, bien trop révélatrice pour n'être due qu'à l'eau du bain, se répandit dans son bas-ventre. Comment le seul fait de prononcer son nom pouvait-il le faire réagir si violement ?...

Akihito se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, et malgré ses efforts pour repousser cette envie qui lui faisait honte, il s'empara doucement de la tension palpitante qui ne cesserait qu'une fois avoir obtenue ce qu'elle désirait. « Non, pas encore… » murmura le photographe qui se revoyait céder à cette tentation avant que le yakuza ne vienne frapper à sa porte (3), et il pleuvait aussi ce jour-là. Mais l'image d'Asami penché au-dessus de lui ne fit que lui apporter un peu de chaleur. Les battements de son cœur s'emballèrent et il se laissa finalement aller aux caresses qu'il exerçait sur son sexe… Il était faible… Asami l'avait rendu faible…

Seiishi reposa son portable et commença à mettre la table avant que le livreur ne leur ramène ce qu'il venait de commander. Il s'affairait à mettre un peu d'ordre dans les cartons qui n'avaient pas encore été déballés, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'Akihito n'était toujours pas sorti de la salle de bain.

Il frappa trois petits coups contre la porte, mais n'entendant aucune réponse du jeune homme, il l'ouvrit doucement et entra.

- « Akihito ? Tu es… »

Il s'approcha silencieusement, le photographe s'était endormi la tête appuyée contre le rebord de la baignoire, sa respiration était calme et régulière. Il s'accroupit sur le sol et dégagea les quelques mèches de cheveux qui cachaient les yeux du jeune homme. Ses joues arboraient une teinte rouge qui n'y était pas lorsqu'il l'avait laissé, mais il comprit aussitôt quelle en était la cause lorsqu'il vit sa main reposant mollement sur son sexe. Le cœur du boursier s'accéléra, Akihito était vraiment mignon… Il semblait tellement vulnérable en le voyant ainsi…

Seiishi pencha doucement la tête, et dans un baiser qu'il voulut le plus tendre possible, il lui effleura les lèvres. Akihito émit un petit gémissement mais ne se réveilla pas… Seiishi s'éloigna prudemment de quelques centimètres et le contempla. Comment pouvait-on traiter de manière si abjecte un aussi gentil garçon ?...

Le boursier se releva et regarda longuement le jeune homme nu allongé dans sa baignoire, et fronça les sourcils.

Cet homme, Ryuichi Asami… ne le méritait pas.

* * *

(1) Scène du vol4 dans laquelle Feilong demande à Akihito de lui dire comment Asami lui fait l'amour.

(2) Brochettes de poulet alternées de légumes, marinées dans un bouillon spécial et grillées. On les mange assaisonnées de shichimi.

(3) Akihito fait référence à ce qu'il avait déjà fait dans le vol1 « Embrace the heat of the night ».


	12. Un vent d'amertume 1

**TROUBLES**

**Notes**** : **Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que les précédents que j'ai pu écrire, mais comme à la base il faisait plus de quatorze pages j'ai donc décidé de le scinder. Ce qui me permettra de vous donner la deuxième partie de ce chapitre – déjà écrite – fin août ou début septembre pour vous éviter d'attendre de trop longs mois pour avoir le chapitre 12. Et bien oui, comme je dois prochainement déménager, j'aurai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire la suite. Si par exemple j'avais décidé de vous donner aujourd'hui la totalité du chapitre 11 vous serez obligés d'attendre entre trois ou quatre mois pour avoir le chapitre 12 fin octobre, alors qu'avec mon système vous n'attendrez que deux mois (si tout se passe bien, naturellement, hum...). Je me demande si j'ai été claire… J'ai du mal à me faire comprendre ces derniers temps (s'essuie le front)… Bref, je suis profondément désolée pour tous ces contres temps, d'autant plus que ce déménagement m'ennuie aussi car le fait de ne pas pouvoir écrire va énormément me manquer, snif ! En plus si je vous donnais la totalité du chapitre 11, vous me tueriez certainement à cause du suspens qui demeure à la fin, et moua j'ai envie de vivre (rire) ! Voilà, je vous remercie chaleureusement pour vos encouragements, c'est toujours aussi important pour le moral des auteurs, si si, c'est vrai ! ;)

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et surtout bonnes vacances à toutes et tous, et faites attentions aux coups de soleil ! XD

A bientôt, revenez-moi bronzées et non cramées ! :D

**Un vent d'amertume (partie 1) – Ch. 11 **

Feilong se disait qu'en comparaison du climat qui régnait en Chine il n'avait rien à envier à celui de ces arrogants japonais. Cette journée avait été particulièrement pourrie, et cela n'avait pas contribué à égayer son humeur morose… Ah si, il y avait eu ce jeune homme qu'il avait vu avec Akihito, et hormis cette ressemblance plus que troublante qu'il avait avec le yakuza, sa façon tendre de le prendre par les épaules ne trompait pas…

Asami était-il au courant ? Il espérait que non, il se réjouissait par avance de le lui annoncer en premier, rien que pour voir la tête qu'il ferait.

Feilong n'était pas dupe, même si Asami ne l'avouerait jamais, il était évident qu'il était attaché à ce gamin ; le yakuza avait enfin un point faible, mais hélas, comme il ne semblait pas y prendre garde bientôt toute la pègre en serait informée. Cela devenait vraiment dangereux pour Akihito, Asami devrait s'en rendre compte, à moins qu'il ne fasse passer ses priorités libidineuses avant tout le reste ; y compris la vie du jeune homme. « Quel imprudent. » songea Feilong, car connaissant Asami cette erreur n'était pas de l'inconscience mais purement de l'égoïsme… Même lui s'était servi du photographe pour l'atteindre directement, et bien qu'il avait acquis une certaine maîtrise dans l'art et la manière de torturer il s'était néanmoins gardé de ne pas exercer ses talents sur Akihito, contrairement à d'autres qui n'auraient aucun scrupule ; le monde de la pègre était loin d'être tendre, aucune erreur n'était admise sous peine de se retrouver dans un fleuve avec en prime une balle dans la tête, ou pire, l'acéré de toute part ou démembré, ce qui attestait d'une mort atroce et douloureuse…

Finalement il aurait peut-être dû l'éloigner d'Asami. Akihito aurait compris par la suite que c'était la meilleure des choses à faire… Fatalement il s'en rendra compte un jour, mais il sera peut-être trop tard. Tout compte fait, ne pas parler de sa découverte de ce soir à Asami serait plus sage, avec un peu chance son ''double'' emmènerait Akihito loin de lui et par la même occasion loin de tout danger que représentait le monde de la mafia… Akihito aurait une chance de s'en sortir indemne, car nul doute qu'un jour où l'autre le photographe y laisserait sa peau… Feilong en avait la ferme conviction… Soudain il esquissa un bref sourire. Il s'étonnait d'éprouver une telle inquiétude pour Akihito, mais au fond ce n'était pas si extraordinaire, de par ses airs candides le jeune homme avait le pouvoir de fasciner, même un esprit aussi inflexible comme celui d'Asami s'y était laissé prendre…

Alors qu'il tenait entre ses doigts une tasse de thé finement ciselée, le jeune mafieux regardait d'un air pensif les lumières des enseignes qui pullulaient sur les bâtiments. Elles avaient un effet hypnotique… Tokyo… C'était une ville qu'il détestait… Mais c'était surtout la personne qui y habitait qu'il détestait. Asami lui avait interdit de revenir dans cette ville sous peine de… sous peine de rien, en fait. Il l'avait menacé mais n'avait pas réellement précisé qu'il le tuerait. De plus il n'avait pas le souvenir qu'il le lui en avait déjà fait la menace. Asami n'était pas le genre d'homme à avoir la gâchette facile, quelles que fussent les situations, il gardait toujours le contrôle de lui-même, cette impassibilité irritante. Il fallait au yakuza un bon argument pour en arriver à cet extrême, du moins, c'était ce qu'il en avait déduit.

Feilong porta la tasse à ses lèvres et grimaça. Durant ses longues réflexions le liquide avait eu tout le loisir de refroidir, ce qu'un amateur de thé comme il l'était précisément dépréciait par-dessous tout. Il reposa la tasse sur la table basse en verre fumée et se leva de son fauteuil pour s'approcher de la baie vitrée. Il se retourna et examina sa suite. Les tons étaient de couleur pastel, tirant dans les orangés, et le mobilier était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sobre : deux fauteuils de velours crème posés autour d'une table basse en verre et le traditionnel meuble qui servait de mini bar ; sans compter quelques paniers de fleurs posés ça et là dans les deux pièces. Bref, le strict minimum mais néanmoins de bon goût. L'avantage était que la chambre était séparée du petit salon, détail non négligeable s'il éprouvait l'envie de fumer un _kiseru_ (1). Mais de toute façon il n'était là que pour quelques jours, alors peu lui importait qu'elle fût luxueuse ou non…

Le jeune leader laissa échapper un soupir et reporta son attention sur la ville illuminée. Il était revenu à Tokyo pour récupérer le contrat que son père lui avait légué, et qu'Asami tenait toujours en sa possession. Il y avait deux semaines de cela, lorsqu'il l'avait contacté pour lui annoncer qu'il avait retrouvé la trace de l'homme qui avait tiré sur Akihito, il n'avait pas été certain que le yakuza accepte l'offre qu'il lui avait faite : son contrat contre Iouri Goreki. Mais connaissant l'attrait qu'Asami portait au photographe il y avait de fortes chances qu'il accepte le deal.

Feilong avait retrouvé le russe en pleine activité dans un bordel des quartiers chauds de Macao en compagnie d'une des nombreuses prostituées de l'établissement, et se fut son dernier plaisir charnel. « Il a eu au moins cette chance. » pensa Feilong dans un rictus ironique.

Son sourire s'élargit d'autant plus alors qu'il revoyait ses hommes lui ramener le russe dans son plus simple appareil. Ses hommes ne lui avaient pas laissé le temps de se rhabiller, ce qui avait rajouté à ce dernier une profonde humiliation à sa terreur lorsqu'il avait été jeter aux pieds du leader de Baishe avant d'être enfermé dans les geôles du sous sol dans l'attente du sort qui lui était destiné. S'il n'y avait eu cette histoire de deal avec Asami, Feilong aurait bien aimé s'occuper lui-même de Goreki ; il n'aurait certainement pas été aussi généreux que le yakuza en ne lui mettant qu'une balle dans la tête, c'était un châtiment bien trop expéditif pour ce qu'il avait fait à Akihito, mais Asami était plutôt du genre direct contrairement à lui, ou plutôt ses hommes puisque Feilong le leur aurait attribué cette tâche qui de toute façon leur incombait ; ce n'était pas au leader de Baishe d'accomplir le sale boulot, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'éliminer la vermine.

Vermine n'avait pas pris la peine de se cacher croyant certainement qu'il n'était pas recherché et que seul Mikhaïl représentait la cible à abattre. D'ailleurs celui-ci demeurait toujours introuvable, ni lui ni Asami n'avait encore pu le localiser et il pouvait être n'importe où. Quant à Goreki, il était loin de s'imaginer ce qui l'attendait, et c'était mal connaître le japonais d'avoir pensé qu'il oublierait celui qui avait osé tirer sur sa propriété. Asami avait même étendu ses investigations jusqu'en Europe, il avait déployé un véritable réseau de recherches, c'était dire à quel point Mikhaïl était bien caché… Les investigateurs qu'Asami avaient employés ratissaient sans vergogne tous les quartiers huppés, sans oublier les fonds inavouables de chaque ville de chaque pays qui figuraient parmi les lieux prioritaires à fouiller, et ironie du sort, c'était lui qui l'avait déniché en premier de son trou ; ce qu'il lui avait permis de trouver une belle occasion de marchander son contrat contre le russe tant convoité par Asami…

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du leader de Baishe. Cette fois, c'était lui qui tenait les cartes en mains, et il en éprouvait une intense délectation. De plus, ses dernières observations concernant Akihito lui avaient montré qu'Asami pouvait perdre aussi son sang froid. Il n'était après tout qu'un homme comme un autre ; avec ses faiblesses… du moins… SA faiblesse… Et elle se centrait sur un certain jeune homme aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux noisette…

Toutefois ne pesanteur de profonde mélancolie envahit Feilong lorsqu'il songeait qu'Asami allait jusqu'à risquer sa vie pour le photographe. Et ce fut d'ailleurs cette découverte qui l'avait poussé à détester Akihito, jusqu'à en éprouver le désir violent de le tuer pour affecter l'homme d'affaires… Mais ce fut Asami qui avait reçu les deux balles en tentant le protéger. Il était donc réellement prêt à mourir pour lui ?... Pourtant il n'était pas homme à sacrifier sa vie en faveur des autres, il y a sept ans il n'avait eu aucune pitié pour lui.

Mais force était de constater qu'il en était autrement pour Akihito. Feilong, saisi par sa haine envers le japonais, en brisa le verre qu'il tenait jusqu'alors entre ses doigts, et ce fut à ce moment que son portable eut la bonne idée de sonner ; si le regard acide que lui avait jeté le chinois s'était matérialisé, le pauvre portable se serait vu instantanément liquéfié et fumant.

Feilong fronça les sourcils et s'essuya la main avec une serviette en papier qu'il trouva sur la pile posée au coin du bar. Il était près d'une heure du matin et il se demandait qui pouvait l'appeler aussi tard. Ce n'était pas pour ses affaires, ses hommes de main étaient là pour recevoir toutes les communications de cet ordre… Il empoigna le cellulaire et vit avec surprise le nom d'Asami affiché sur l'écran. Surprise qui se transforma aussitôt en contrariété. Que lui voulait-il encore ? Si c'était pour lui parler de leur altercation de la nuit dernière avec Imamiya il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à l'entendre.

- « Que veux-tu ?... » demanda-t-il froidement avant que l'homme n'ait pu prononcer un mot.

- « J'aimerais que l'on règle notre petite affaire dès ce soir. Rejoins-moi au Sion dans une demi-heure. »

- « Quelle affaire ?… » demanda le chinois même s'il savait de quoi parlait Asami, mais il n'avait pas envie de lui faciliter la tâche.

- « Je parle de ton contrat. » précisa Asami sachant que l'autre affaire qui les liait ne pouvait pas se régler à son club – ni dans l'immédiat de surcroît – surtout connaissant le caractère rancunier de son interlocuteur. Mais dans ce cas de figure, Asami comprenait néanmoins la rancœur du jeune mafieux, lui aussi l'aurait sans doute mal toléré… Peut-être même aurait-il pris des mesures plus drastiques.

- « Pourquoi aussi vite, ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? » rétorqua abruptement Feilong. « Il est une heure du matin et je n'ai aucune intention de ressortir pour ton bon plaisir. »

Asami s'adossa à son fauteuil qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis le départ de Takaba, et tira lentement sur sa cigarette.

- « Toi qui mettais une telle vigueur à récupérer le contrat de ton _gentil papa_, je suis plutôt surpris… » dit-il ironiquement en croisant les jambes.

Malgré l'insinuation faite sur le _gentil papa_, Feilong afficha un sourire malicieux tout en reprenant la bouteille de whisky pour en verser un fond dans un autre verre qu'il avait sorti du placard.

- « Disons que je ne vois plus de raison de m'inquiéter, je sais qu'il est bien à l'abri entre tes mains, et que pour le moment personne n'aurait dans l'idée de venir te le subtiliser. Tu sais parfois te rendre utile. Tu devrais te reconvertir en banquier, tu ferais un merveilleux coffre-fort… » Feilong reposa la bouteille, et n'entendant aucune réplique de la part du yakuza, poursuivit. « De plus, à défaut d'être aussi devenu un gentil petit agneau, certains événements m'ont montré que tu n'avais pas d'autre choix que de tenir parole, surtout lorsque cela concerne Akihito… N'ai-je pas raison ?...» acheva-t-il avec sarcasme, dans le but indéniable d'exciter la provocation.

Mais Asami ne releva pas – même si le terme _tu n'avais pas d'autre choix_ ne lui avait guère plus – c'était une guerre coutumière qui s'était installée entre eux deux ; à se demander si cela n'était pas devenu un jeu. Mais tous ces chassés-croisés verbaux, qui n'étaient dû qu'aux histoires du passé, commençaient passablement à le fatiguer… Et visiblement, sa journée arrosée de son lot de fiel était loin de s'achever.

- « Mais si tu es si pressé de me le rendre… » poursuivit Feilong. « Alors ce sera à toi de te déplacer. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais le faire. »

« Pourquoi pas… » se dit Asami tout en soufflant un nuage de fumée qui serpenta dans la pièce, il était peut-être temps de régler une bonne fois pour toute cette affaire qui ne faisait que trop durer. De plus, pendant qu'il y était, c'était une manière intéressante d'ajouter un peu plus de venin dans sa soirée…

- « Ne te déshabille pas, j'arrive. » fit-il soudainement avant de refermer d'un coup sec le clapet de son portable.

A l'autre bout de la ville, Feilong, d'abord surpris, tiqua ensuite à la remarque qu'il prit comme une rosserie d'un goût douteux, voire humiliante et vaniteuse venant d'Asami. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, qu'il allait se déshabiller sachant qu'il venait ? L'imbécile !

Feilong vida d'une traite le reste de son verre puis le claqua sur le bois verni pour s'en resservir un autre. La badinerie vaseuse du yakuza l'avaient promptement énervé, mais le connaissant c'était certainement ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Il avala une autre gorgée du liquide ambré et s'adossa au comptoir du bar, une lueur vindicative brilla dans son regard… Evidemment que c'était ce qu'il cherchait mais il n'allait pas lui donner satisfaction !

A cette décision qu'il prit comme un défi, le leader de Baishe porta son verre à ses lèvres. Le spiritueux sucré commençait à produire ses effets, il se sentait quelque peu cotonneux ; ce qui contribuait néanmoins à bercer son humeur massacrante… Asami avait vraiment le don de le mettre hors de lui, il fallait toujours qu'il sorte une bonne parole dans le but de l'humilier… Et lui, il plongeait toujours tête baissée dans les pièges qu'il lui tendait. Aimait-il à ce point se jouer de lui ? Alors si c'était le cas, lui aussi s'amuserait à ses dépends !

Cette pensée tira un sourire diabolique au chinois qui alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. A présent, c'était à son tour de s'amuser…

xxx

- « Il y a même deux chambres ? » demanda surpris Akihito alors qu'il visitait l'appartement de son ami.

- « Mmh… Tu disais ?... »

Les deux coudes appuyés sur la rambarde du balcon, Seiishi, une cigarette entamée entre les lèvres, se tourna légèrement vers le photographe. Pendant que son _hypothétique_ _futur_ _colocataire_ visitait les lieux, il en avait profité pour prendre sa pose cigarette – rituel qu'il avait pris à chaque fin de ses repas, ce qui était néanmoins le lot de tout fumeur –.

Akihito le rejoignit et s'appuya à son tour sur la rambarde en métal. La pluie et le vent n'avaient toujours pas cessé, ce qui était plutôt normal pour un moi d'octobre, ils étaient en pleine saison _taifû_ (2). Le photographe avança un bras pour récolter quelques gouttes de pluie dans sa paume.

- « Je disais qu'il y avait deux chambres… Pour un gars célibataire, ce n'est pas banal. » plaisanta-t-il en affichant un sourire goguenard.

- « Ah… C'était le seul dont les prestations et la localisation me convenaient. Et puis les appartements ne courent pas les rues à Tokyo, alors ce n'est pas comme si l'on avait vraiment le choix… »

Un léger ricanement de la part du photographe interpella Seiishi qui leva un sourcil.

- « Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » demanda-t-il d'un air faussement austère.

- « J'ai aussi remarqué que tu avais déjà prévu de meubler la deuxième chambre… »

- « Hmm… C'était au cas où tu accepterais de poursuivre notre cohabitation. Ton ancien appartement était vraiment trop petit, et puis c'était aussi une façon de te remercier de m'avoir hébergé. »

Akihito ne répondit que par un signe de tête affirmatif et regarda le visage de son ami qui s'éclairait d'une teinte rouge chaque fois qu'il tirait sur sa cigarette. La fumée ressortait lentement d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'il fixait un point sur le bâtiment qui leur faisait face. Il semblait préoccupé, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi…

- « Tu repenses à cet homme, ''Asami'' ? » demanda soudainement Akihito.

Le boursier plissa instinctivement les yeux au nom prononcé et plongea son regard cuivré dans celui qui l'avait sorti de ses pensées. S'il pensait à Ryuichi Asami ? Sans l'ombre d'un doute. Il était en train de s'imaginer les lèvres de ce type prenant aussi brutalement celles du photographe, comme lui en avait fait ce matin la désagréable expérience… Il prit sa cigarette entre son pouce et son index, et d'une chiquenaude la jeta dans le vide. Akihito suivit des yeux le point incandescent jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse en contrebas.

- « Tu peux rester ici le temps qu'il te faudra. » annonça seulement Seiishi avant de regagner le salon.

Akihito se retourna. L'attitude du boursier le déroutait… Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser plus amplement les raisons de son changement de comportement qu'il reconnut la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Il courut jusqu'à son blouson pour en extirper le cellulaire et…

- « … Et merde… » lâcha-t-il dans un profond soupir.

- « Un problème ?... » demanda Seiishi en voyant le photographe se tenir la tête d'une main.

- « C'est ma mère… J'ai oublié de la rappeler, ça va être ma fête. »

Seiishi esquissa un sourire railleur, mais cependant compatissant, en voyant le photographe tourner la tête de droite à gauche. Il avait une idée très claire de ce qu'il cherchait.

- « Va dans l'une des chambres, tu seras plus tranquille… »

- « Merci ! Apparemment tu dois savoir ce que c'est. » remarqua Akihito. « Ne m'attends pas, ça risque de prendre des heures. »

Alors qu'Akihito décida de prendre la plus petite chambre avant d'en refermer la porte, un masque empreint de douleur s'empara des traits du boursier… Oui… il _avait su_ ce que c'était…

xxx

Deux coups interrompirent le silence de la chambre d'hôtel à la lumière tamisée, ainsi que la profonde rêverie de son locataire. Feilong vida l'un de ses verres de whisky – dont il ne se rappelait plus le nombre exact qu'il avait ingurgité – et le reposa sur la table basse.

- « Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'un de ses subordonnés qui s'inclina avant de prendre la parole.

- « Fais-le entrer. » le devança aussitôt Feilong, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il avait à lui annoncer.

- « Il est armé, monsieur. » l'avisa l'homme en jetant un œil rapide mais pas moins venimeux sur le visiteur.

- « Laisse-nous. » ordonna Feilong en ignorant l'avertissement.

L'homme s'écarta et reçu en compensation un regard dantesque de la part du yakuza qui avança d'un pas dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- « Alors, Asami… » commença Feilong en prenant une de ses poses décontractées en appui sur l'accoudoir du canapé… « Tu es si pressé de te débarrasser de ce document pour que tu en viennes à me déranger en pleine nuit ?... »

L'homme d'affaires ne répondit pas. Il examinait la chambre d'un œil circulaire avant de s'arrêter sur son interlocuteur qui arborait l'une de ses ennuyeuses robes chinoise boutonnées jusqu'au cou. A cette exception près que, cette fois-ci, le col était détaché. Détail peu habituel chez le chinois, ce qui sous-entendait qu'il semblait parfaitement détendu… Ou plutôt éméché lorsqu'il remarqua avec contrariété la bouteille à moitié vide posée sur la table basse. Il ne manquait plus que cela…

- « Si tu n'as rien à dire, pose le document sur la table et va-t-en. Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps. » cingla Feilong, agacé par l'attitude stoïque du japonais.

- « Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je l'amènerais avec moi ?... » lui fit remarquer Asami, mains dans les poches de son long manteau entrouvert.

- « Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ? »

- « C'est toi qui m'as obligé à me déplacer, mais je n'ai jamais précisé que j'apporterais ton contrat. L'affaire se règlera sous mes conditions : au Sion. »

- « Aurais-tu peur que mes hommes te le subtilisent, ne fais-tu donc confiance à personne ? »

Asami émit un rire bref.

- « Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ?... Je ne crois pas que la confiance fasse aussi partie de tes qualités, je me trompe ?… »

- « Dans le milieu dans lequel on traite nos affaires cette _qualité_ n'est pas de mise… » annonça simplement Feilong avant de détourner la tête sur le ballet de lumières de la ville.

Depuis la porte d'entrée qu'il n'avait toujours pas quittée, Asami pouvait observer sur la vitre le visage du jeune mafieux qui s'y reflétait. Son expression autant que le timbre de sa voix exprimaient une profonde lassitude…

Le temps semblait en suspend, comme si les deux ennemis s'octroyaient un moment de répit dans leur guerre incessante : sept longues années de haine et de douleur pour le leader de Baishe, et sept ans de mutisme pour l'homme d'affaires. Et ce mutisme n'avait fait qu'envenimer cette hargne que lui vouait Feilong jusqu'à l'amener à commettre des actes insensés, comme le fait de kidnapper Takaba à deux reprises … Mais c'était aussi ce qui avait permis de réveiller le dragon qui s'était brisé en lui lorsqu'il était en prison… C'était peut-être dans ce but qu'il ne lui avait jamais donné d'explication, Asami savait que la haine et le désir de vengeance pouvaient déplacer des montagnes…

Des bruits de pas sur le parquet sortirent Feilong de son errance passagère. Il tourna la tête en direction du yakuza qui traversait le petit salon, et le regarda poser son long manteau noir sur l'un des fauteuils qui se trouvait sur son passage. Feilong ne fut pas étonné de constater qu'il portait son éternel costume trois pièces. Aussi loin que ses souvenirs pouvaient l'amener, il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vu en tenue décontractée. Même dans les pires situations, il arborait toujours cette prestance insolente qui le caractérisait. Ses cheveux étaient comme de coutume tirés en arrière, à part quelques mèches qui lui balayaient le front lui donnant un air effronté, plus sauvage… « Le mélange est parfait. A croire que tout est bien calculé… » songea Feilong en guettant les gestes du yakuza qui s'était arrêté devant la baie vitrée.

- « Si cette vie ne te convient pas alors tu devrais peut-être en changer. » exposa soudainement Asami, sachant que sa remarque allait susciter une vive réaction de la part de l'intéressé. Mais tout ce qu'il entendit, ne fut que l'écoulement d'un liquide.

Feilong était sur le point de porter son verre à ses lèvres lorsqu'Asami le lui retira promptement.

- « Hey ! » s'insurgea le jeune homme.

- « C'est fou ce que cette scène m'en rappelle une autre… » se moqua Asami en vidant le verre avant de le reposer. « Et à voir le contenu de la bouteille je pense que tu as suffisamment bu pour la soirée. »

Le leader de Baishe toisa d'un œil noir le yakuza qui semblait satisfait de sa prouesse aux connotations paternalistes mais se ravisa aussitôt de le fustiger.

- « Tu pourras dire ce que tu voudras pour tenter de me mettre en colère, tu n'y parviendras pas. » répliqua ce dernier dans un sourire narquois.

- « Ah oui ? Aurais-tu grandi depuis notre dernière entrevue ? » questionna le yakuza lui renvoyant le même sourire.

Cette pique n'en démonta pas pour autant le leader de Baishe qui se leva lentement de son fauteuil pour s'acheminer le pas hésitant dans sa direction. Ce qui n'échappa pas au yakuza qui lui en fit froidement la remarque :

- « Combien en as-tu bu ? »

- « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?... » répondit le concerné arrivé à sa hauteur. « Tu ferais mieux de te préoccuper de ce qui compte réellement à tes yeux, tu ne crois pas ? »

- « Ce qui compte à mes yeux ?... » demanda Asami en levant légèrement un sourcil. Mais Feilong ne semblait pas décider à lui répondre, il s'approchait de plus en plus de son visage tout en l'examinant de près les yeux pétillants de malice. Ce qui suscita une certaine curiosité chez le yakuza. « Si je te captive à ce point je pourrais te confectionner tout un album photos… »

- « Non, je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Je me disais seulement que tu avais une remarquable aptitude à ne pas marquer… » annonça-t-il doucereusement en caressant la joue droite de l'homme d'affaires. « De quel côté t'a-t-il frappé, déjà ? A gauche ou à droite ? »

Asami plissa les paupières et agrippa violemment le poignet de son interlocuteur en lui assenant un regard acéré.

- « C'est lui qui t'en a parlé ? »

Feilong ricana doucement devant la réaction ô combien prévisible qu'il savourait pleinement ; il venait de toucher un point très sensible. D'un geste leste il se dégagea le poignet et s'écarta du yakuza pour le toiser de haut en bas.

- « Je l'ai vu assis sur le bord d'un trottoir, ou plus exactement sur une marche. Il paraissait positivement abattu, il faisait vraiment pitié à voir sous cette pluie… Je me demande ce que tu as bien pu lui faire pour qu'il en arrive à te frapper… Hier c'est la lèvre qu'il t'a mordue, et aujourd'hui c'est son poing que tu as reçu ? Décidément, Asami, tu dresses bien mal tes jouets… Ou devrais-je plutôt dire… chien ? »

Le regard du yakuza s'était sensiblement noirci à mesure que le chinois avait exposé son petit discours. Mais ce dernier, ignorant ouvertement l'orage qui se déployait sur son front, semblait plutôt en éprouver une grande satisfaction.

- « Je crois que tu as effectivement trop bu. » rétorqua froidement Asami. « Sinon tu ne prendrais pas autant de liberté à me provoquer de la sorte… »

- « Ah… Il ne faut pas parler d'Akihito, c'est ça ? S'il est si important pour toi alors tu devrais mieux te comporter avec lui. »

- « Ce que je fais avec Takaba ne concerne que moi. »

- « Alors tu le perdras. » fit Feilong avec désinvolture. « Après tout, cela t'est peut-être égal, un homme tel que toi n'éprouve peut-être pas le besoin d'être accompagné, et c'est sans doute pour cette raison que tu vis seul… Mais moi je crois surtout que tu es incapable de te préoccuper de qui ce que soit, tu resteras toujours lamentablement solitaire et tu finiras tes jours dans l'aigreur… Toi aussi tu fais pitié… »

Un sourire faussement magnanime étira les lèvres d'Asami alors qu'il jaugeait l'expression sarcastique que lui concédait le chinois. Tout en l'examinant à son tour, il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- « Et toi, mis à part ton petit protégé prépubère, sur qui peux-tu réellement compter ? Un être aussi transparent et émotif que toi ne peut pas susciter le respect, c'est pour cette raison que l'on peut facilement te tromper, et de ce fait, cela fait déjà de toi un solitaire… aigri. »

Feilong aurait pu accepter toutes les piques cinglantes du yakuza, mais là, il était allé trop loin. Il ne fallait jamais faire référence à Tao, il ne supportait pas que son jeune protégé soit impliqué dans des conversations douteuses, il avait la désagréable impression qu'on salissait l'innocence du jeune garçon. De plus Asami venait de clairement exposer que par sa soit disante émotivité cela faisait de lui un homme indigne de respect. C'était les deux sujets qui avaient le don de le mettre hors de lui, car cela lui remémorait ses anciennes frictions d'avec Yan Tsui, son frère, qui n'avait cessé de le rabaisser à partir du moment qu'il avait été propulsé dans le monde de la mafia…

Un rictus vindicatif déforma les lèvres du chinois. Il serra son poing de toutes ses forces, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de l'abattre sur la mâchoire du japonais, celui-ci lui agrippa le poignet et lui tordit le bras derrière le dos. Feilong poussa un cri et au même moment il se sentit violemment plaquer contre le torse d'Asami. Il tenta de se dégager mais l'homme lui enserra le cou de son bras ; ce qui contribuait à lui écraser la pomme d'Adam s'il se débattait un peu trop.

- « Ne sais-tu pas que l'alcool amoindrit les réflexes ? » railla Asami tout contre l'oreille du chinois qui grimaçait de douleur. « Tu sais pourtant que tu ne le supportes pas… Tu es comme Takaba. Bien que lui ait réussi à me surprendre… »

- « Si Akihito a pu y parvenir c'est que tu ne vois aucun danger en lui, tu abaisses ta garde ! » siffla entre ses dents le leader qui s'arrêta de se débattre voyant qu'il était inutile d'insister. « Comme quoi il faut même se méfier des plus faibles. N'as-tu jamais songé à l'hypothèse qu'un jour Akihito puisse être directement ou involontairement la cause de ta perte ? Et bien que je préfèrerais en être l'auteur, l'idée que cela puisse se réaliser me comble de bonheur ! »

- « Tu me hais donc à ce point ?... »

- « Oui ! Tu ne peux même l'imaginer ! »

Asami relâcha sa prise et Feilong fit aussitôt volte-face ; manœuvre qui manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre tant sa tête lui tournait par trop d'alcool absorbé. A ce moment il regrettait de s'être un peu trop alangui sur la bouteille.

- « Dans ce cas… » reprit gravement l'homme d'affaires tout en sortant son Beretta du dessous sa veste. « Ne te prive pas. » Il arma la culasse d'un geste vif et tendit l'arme au chinois qui plissa les paupières en fixant le neuf millimètre.

- « Tu es sérieux ?... » demanda-t-il ironiquement en scrutant l'homme d'un air de défi. « Fais bien attention, je pourrais prendre cette gracieuseté au pied de la lettre… »

- « N'est-ce pas ce que tu désires ? Je t'en donne l'opportunité alors saisis ta chance. Je ne me défendrai pas... »

- « Et tu crois que je suis le genre à tirer sur un homme désarmé ? » grinça des dents Feilong, qui se sentit vexé qu'Asami puisse lui imputer une telle vilénie.

- « C'est ce que tu as pourtant fait en pointant ton arme sur Takaba alors qu'il était ligoté… Dans ce cas tirer sur moi ne devrait pas te poser trop de problèmes. » cingla froidement Asami.

Une lame chauffée à blanc venait de traverser le corps de Feilong. Il regarda le Beretta que lui tendait toujours Asami, et eut un bref instant l'envie insurmontable de l'empoigner pour lui loger une balle en pleine tête. C'est vrai qu'il avait eu l'intention de tirer sur Akihito, mais à cet instant il était aveuglé par la haine. Et tout était de sa faute… la faute de cet homme qui se dressait devant lui et qui l'accusait de lâcheté ; car c'était ce qu'il venait d'insinuer.

- « Ordure… » grogna le chinois qui recula d'un pas. « Je ne suis pas un lâche ! » D'une agilité stupéfiante, Feilong abattit son pied sur l'arme qui vola à travers la pièce avant de s'écraser sur le sol. Une détonation claqua instantanément et la baie vitrée explosa en une myriade de bris de verre. Asami pivota violemment sur lui-même. Le coup était parti tout seul. Les éclats de verres s'éparpillaient sur le sol, et un vent froid s'engouffra dans la pièce faisant voler les longs cheveux du chinois qui se retourna vers l'objet de sa haine pour lui faire front. Feilong écarquilla les yeux et une goutte de sueur perla sur sa tempe.

- « Asami ! » s'écria-t-il soudainement.

L'homme d'affaires était allongé sur sol. Du sang coulait abondamment sur sa joue et commençait à se répandre autour des morceaux de verre. Il avait été touché à la tête.

- « Asami ! Réponds-moi ! » réitéra Feilong en se ruant vers le yakuza.

Asami secoua légèrement la tête, le coup l'avait sonné durant quelques secondes.

- « Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?... » demanda celui-ci en n'adressant aucun regard à Feilong qui se tenait penché sur lui une main sur son épaule... « Je croyais pourtant que tu voulais me voir mort… »

Feilong restait pétrifié et muet en regardant l'homme se redresser doucement. Il était partagé entre l'affolement et le soulagement. Ses mains tremblaient ; était-ce de rage ? De peur ?... Il ne sut pas le dire. Tout ce dont il était conscient c'était qu'Asami avait échappé de peu à la mort… C'était pourtant ce qu'il voulait, alors pourquoi avait-il eu si peur, pourquoi s'était-il précipité à ses côtés en espérant le voir encore en vie ?... Depuis sept longues années il ne vivait que dans cette attente : le plaisir d'assister enfin à ses funérailles, de s'octroyer le prestige d'avoir été le seul à avoir pu éliminer l'intouchable et arrogant japonais… Mais lorsqu'il avait cru un bref instant qu'il y était parvenu… son cœur s'était arrêté… Un insondable doute s'était emparé de lui.

La complexité de son introspection tétanisait Feilong. Il réalisait peu à peu que ce qu'il avait cru pouvoir le libérer de sa haine n'était pas ce qu'il désirait réellement…

Pendant ce laps de temps, qui paraissait une éternité pour le chinois, Asami n'avait pas cessé de le regarder. Il imaginait bien les tourments qu'il était en train d'essuyer, son expression le trahissait… Allait-il enfin finir par comprendre ?...

- « Tu as un sacré jeu de jambes. » dit simplement Asami dans un sourire en coin tout en avisant son Beretta qui gisait devant la porte d'entrée.

La voix amusée du yakuza raviva l'esprit de Feilong. Il en vint presque à le remercier de l'avoir sorti de ses méditations bien trop sagaces à son goût... Il redressa la tête et jeta un regard accusateur à son interlocuteur.

- « Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Il faut toujours que tu te sentes au-dessus de tout, que tu cingles des paroles dans le but de blesser ! Et à trop tirer sur la corde tu finis par récolter ce que tu sèmes ! Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même !... Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris d'ôter le cran de sécurité ? » demanda-t-il une expression interdite sur le visage.

- « C'était dans le but de te faciliter la tâche… » expliqua Asami qui se divertissait de voir le leader de Baishe s'inquiéter pour lui. « Je m'étais dit que dans ton état tu l'aurais sûrement oublié. »

- « Mon état ?... Me prendrais-tu en plus pour un demeuré ? » s'indigna Feilong en fusillant du regard le yakuza qui avait repris ses attitudes insolentes.

- « _Demeuré_, c'est toi qui le dis, mais éméché tu l'es assurément… Tu tiens à peine debout. »

- « Ah oui ?... » fit le chinois d'un ton moqueur en plissant un peu plus les yeux jusqu'à se qu'ils ne forment plus qu'un trait. « Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu n'as pas pu arrêter le coup que je t'ai envoyé ? Si j'étais aussi éméché que tu le dis tu aurais pu facilement me contrer. »

Asami émit tout d'abord un ricanement et reprit son sérieux en plongeant son regard dans les yeux qui lui lançaient des éclairs.

- « Comme je l'ai dit, la haine peut déplacer des montagnes… »

- « Quoi ? » demanda Feilong qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. C'était quoi cette histoire de montagnes ?

L'homme d'affaires s'approcha lentement du jeune mafieux qui adopta aussitôt une attitude auto défensive. Asami se stoppa. Il jaugea le vide qu'avait laissé la baie vitrée partie en éclat et se dit qu'il ferait mieux ne pas s'avancer plus près de Feilong. Si celui-ci aurait dans l'idée de recommencer ses pirouettes, nul doute qu'il finirait en contrebas s'il perdait l'équilibre, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de ramasser ses morceaux à la petite cuillère… Le plus sage aurait été de l'éloigner du bord mais encore fallait-il pouvoir s'en approcher ; il avait l'allure d'un félin prêt à bondir sur sa proie. De plus cet inconscient, dans sa colère ou son taux d'alcool élevé dans les veines, n'avait pas remarqué que le talon de son pied reposait dans le vide.

- « Tu devrais t'éloigner du bord… » fit Asami d'un ton détaché.

- « Quoi ? » reformula Feilong qui décidément n'arrivait plus à déchiffrer ses paroles. Voyant Asami lui indiquer une direction du menton, il tourna la tête et ne rencontra qu'un vide immense qui le happa aussitôt.

- « L'imbécile ! » lâcha l'homme d'affaires.

Asami se jeta d'un bond sur Feilong et l'attrapa in extremis par la taille avant qu'il ne tombe. Les deux hommes roulèrent l'un sur l'autre sur le sol tapissé de bris verre et terminèrent leur course contre les pieds de la table basse. A demi groggy, Feilong gémissait de douleur tout en se tenant la tête. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, tout était allé très vite. La seule chose dont il se souvenait, était cette étendue d'encre noire qui lui avait tendu les bras. Elle lui avait procuré une agréable sensation de flotter ; il s'y serait bien laissé aller mais une force l'avait brutalement tiré en arrière. A présent sa tête lui faisait à nouveau mal, des élancements virulents la lui martelaient sans pitié. Il mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits et constata qu'il était allongé sur le dos, Asami se tenant juste au-dessus de lui. Ses mains étaient posées à même le sol de chaque côté de ses épaules, et son regard indiquait clairement une profonde satisfaction quant à sa position qui, pour le yakuza, accusait l'état de soumission…

- « Ôte-toi de là. » grogna Feilong, qui tentait de le repousser à l'aide de son avant-bras. Il ne supportait pas cette présence écrasante et surtout dominatrice. Mais Asami ne semblait pas disposé à obéir, il affichait au contraire un sourire condescendant et jubilatoire, ce qui l'énerva d'autant plus. « Asami, je t'ai dit de te pousser ! »

- « Et pourquoi le ferais-je ?... N'est-ce pas ce que tu espères depuis sept ans ? »

Une rage violente monta aussitôt en Feilong qui foudroya du regard le yakuza qui s'amusait encore à ses dépends. Ce sale type arrogant et imbu de lui-même… Il regrettait à présent qu'il ne fût pas tué !

- « Quel regard… » susurra Asami en se penchant un peu plus sur le chinois.

Feilong frémit, il se sentait pris au piège. Il n'appréciait vraiment pas de se retrouver dans cette situation de faiblesse, Asami était trop proche, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa joue, et une lueur caractéristique dans ses yeux témoignait de ses intentions perverses. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas en douter, mais plus jamais il ne le laisserait l'humilier !

Il allait prendre la parole mais se figea soudainement lorsqu'il sentit une des jambes de l'homme se glisser entre les siennes.

- « Arrête ça ! » ragea-t-il furieux en le repoussant des deux mains.

- « Ce sont mes paroles qui me valent une telle animosité ou est-ce la position qui te déplait ? » demanda Asami un sourire en coin alors qu'il écartait un peu plus les jambes du chinois. « Tu préfèrerais peut-être me tourner le dos ?... »

- « Salopard ! » l'injuria Feilong qui retrouva un regain d'énergie occasionné par la haine. En un éclair Asami se retrouva à son tour sous le leader qui écumait de rage. « Je préfèrerais _cette_ position ! C'est ainsi que je vois les choses dorénavant, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses. Je ne suis plus l'être faible que tu as cru que j'étais il y a sept ans. A présent je suis le leader de Baishe, celui que tu as voulu que je sois à cette époque ! Tu as fais de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui et je n'ai aucune intention de baisser ma garde et de céder ma place à qui que soit, j'assumerai ce rôle jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ! Mais c'est ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Et qui te dis que je voudrais prendre ta place ?... »

- « Je ne parlais pas de toi mais de tous ceux qui attendent comme des hyènes que je commette une erreur qui me serait fatale pour me supplanter ! » s'exclama Feilong. « Si tu avais vraiment voulu t'octroyer ma place il t'aurait été facile de le faire durant mon incarcération ! »

- « Alors que veux-tu de moi, qu'est-ce qui te pousse à me poursuivre sans relâche si tu penses que je n'en veux pas à ton commerce ? »

- « Tu… tu m'as trahi ! » lâcha Feilong les lèvres tremblantes. « Alors que je te faisais confiance, que tu me disais ne pas en vouloir à mon argent, en m'endormant de tes belles paroles je me suis laissé aller à croire en toi, et cela m'a valu une balle dans l'épaule et un _merveilleux_ séjour en prison ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé mourir à cette époque ? Etait-ce dans le seul but de jouir du plaisir de m'offenser davantage ?... Réponds ! »

« Ca y est, on y est… » se dit Asami alors qu'il avisait le visage de Feilong crispé par la douleur et l'amertume. Après toutes ces années de haine, l'abcès allait enfin être percé…

* * *

(1) Pipe japonaise, longue et fine, plus souvent utilisée pour fumer de l'opium et autres substances illicites que du tabac.

(2) Taifû : typhons.

Arf, je suis désolée, vous avez dû remarquer qu'il ne se passait pas grand chose de palpitant dans ce chapitre ; il est plutôt du genre descriptif, mais je peux vous assurer que la suite est prometteuse. Je la mettrai fin août, promis !


	13. Un vent d'amertume 2

**TROUBLES**

**Notes**** : **_Comme ce chapitre fait plus de 18 pages et que je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de vérifier toute la correction, j'ai vu bon de le couper en deux pour ne plus vous faire attendre davantage. Vous trouverez donc la suite dans le chapitre 12 que j'ai intitulé « Tu seras toujours là. » Vu les événements qui s'y déroulent j'ai préféré lui donner un titre de circonstance (vous comprendrez pourquoi). J'ai de gros soucis personnels en ce moment, alors je vous demande pardon pour cet énorme retard. La suite arrivera la semaine prochaine. Merci pour votre soutien et votre compréhension, bisous à toutes. _

**Un vent d'amertume 2 – Ch. 11 **

_- « Tu… tu m'as trahi ! Alors que je te faisais confiance, que tu me disais ne pas en vouloir à mon argent, en m'endormant de tes belles paroles je me suis laissé aller à croire en toi, et cela m'a valu une balle dans l'épaule et un merveilleux séjour en prison ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé mourir à cette époque ? Etait-ce dans le seul but de jouir du plaisir de m'offenser davantage ?... Réponds ! »_

_« Ca y est, on y est… » se dit Asami alors qu'il avisait le visage de Feilong crispé par la douleur et l'amertume. Après toutes ces années de haine, l'abcès allait enfin être percé…_

- « Suis-je si insignifiant à vos yeux pour que tous autant que vous êtes vous vous soyez vu en droit de me manipuler et de me tromper ? »

- « Qui a dit que tu étais insignifiant mis à part toi en ce moment même ?... » rétorqua froidement Asami.

- « Ne te fous pas de moi, Asami, j'ai eu tout le temps nécessaire en prison pour y songer : que ce soit mon frère Yan Tsui, Tô mon soi-disant père biologique, Yoh que je croyais être une personne de confiance, et toi ! Toi en qui j'avais cru déceler une part de sincérité, et en qui j'avais bêtement vu une épaule sur laquelle me reposer sans me dire que tu allais me trahir dès que j'aurais le dos tourné, vous vous êtes tous joué de moi ! Mais tu peux être satisfait, car la palme d'or de la duplicité t'en revient, ainsi qu'à cet enfoiré de Tô, et j'en suis bien aise que cette crevure soit morte ! Vous avez si bien manœuvré à cette époque que j'ai plongé aveuglément dans le piège que vous m'aviez tendu ! Et tout ce que j'en ai récolté, c'est la perte d'un père qui m'aimait comme son propre fils ! »

Tremblant de rage, Feilong s'interrompit sous le regard resté impassible du yakuza qui l'écoutait sans mot dire. Mon Dieu comme il regrettait de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt ce soir là lorsque Ryû fût abattu… S'il avait compris à temps que, quoi qu'il ait pu faire sous les ordres de son frère, il n'aurait jamais eu le respect de son père, tout aurait pu être si différent alors… Il aurait pris en mains l'organisation et en aucun cas il n'aurait laissé Asami et Tô tenter de s'approprier cette putain de route d'exportation de marché noir, et son père n'aurait pas perdu la vie prématurément ; même s'il était condamné par la maladie et qu'il ne lui restait que quelque temps à vivre, Feilong aurait pu goûter, même pour un temps limité, à la chaleur d'un père… C'était tout ce dont il aurait eu besoin pour estomper ses regrets. Et alors sa vie…

- « … Alors ma vie aurait été sans doute différente… » murmura-t-il tout bas avant qu'une nouvelle vague de fureur l'envahisse lorsqu'il se confronta à l'impassibilité d'Asami, dont il crut déceler dans le regard une lueur de mépris. « Vous m'avez tous écrasé ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça ?… Etait-ce uniquement au nom du pouvoir et de la cupidité ? Je vous hais tous, je vous méprise, je voudrais tous vous voir crever ! »

C'était la première fois qu'Asami voyait Feilong se laisser aller à ses émotions avec autant de véhémence jusqu'à en oublier toute réserve et fierté, dévoilant alors à quel point il était meurtri. Ses larmes venaient s'écraser lourdement sur son costume déjà maltraité par ses doigts tremblants qui y étaient crispés de rage.

Asami n'en attendait pas tant, voir le leader de Baishe dans cet état l'agaçait au plus haut point, il aurait préféré essuyer sa fureur que subir ce visage déformé par la détresse. Mais il est vrai que l'alcool désinhibait le corps et l'esprit, brisant ainsi une à une les barrières les plus solides, alors il pouvait encore l'excuser de se laisser aller de la sorte… Certes, il était intransigeant, mais il abhorrait la faiblesse. Surtout celle venant de ses antagonistes.

- « Tu as terminé tes lamentations ? » fit-il alors froidement. « Il ne tient qu'à toi de prendre les rênes de ton existence… C'est facile de mettre tes propres erreurs sur le dos des autres. »

- « Ordure ! Mon erreur fut de t'avoir fait confiance. Tu as tout fait pour que je tombe dans tes filets en m'amadouant de belles paroles. Et c'était d'autant facile que jamais personne ne m'avait tendu la main comme tu l'as fait, tu as vilement profité de cette faiblesse pour mieux me trahir et m'offrir sur un plateau à cette ordure de Tô ! Mais je ne savais pas à cette époque que rien ne comptait pour toi hormis le pouvoir et l'argent ! Tu m'as dupé… Et pour cela je ferais en sorte de faire de ta vie un enfer ! »

Un enfer ?... Quelle ironie alors qu'il y vivait déjà, s'amusa intérieurement Asami. Mais cette parenthèse ''humoristique'' laissa vite place à de l'exaspération lorsqu'il constata que, apparemment, cet imbécile n'avait toujours pas compris. Il allait donc devoir lui remémorer certains petits détails qu'il devait volontairement éluder dans le but d'entretenir sa haine à son égard… Cela devait être tellement plus attrayant à ses yeux.

- « Ne t'es-tu jamais posé la question que Tô aurait pu aussi me doubler ? Pourtant tu l'as entendu de sa propre bouche avant qu'il ne te tire dessus… Tu penses que je lui aurais mis une balle en plein cœur juste pour le plaisir de tuer ?... »

- « Alors comment cette ordure a bien pu te convaincre, si tu dis la vérité, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a promis en échange ? » demanda Feilong en serrant les dents, une goutte de sueur perlant sur sa tempe.

- « Il voulait te retirer de la garde de ton père adoptif avant que celui-ci ne meurt ; il ne supportait pas que tu te salisses les mains pour le compte des Ryû. Mais tout ceci n'était qu'une vile manipulation, tout ce qu'il désirait était que tu prennes la tête de Baishe pour ensuite te manipuler et s'adonner en toute tranquillité à ses affaires de politicien véreux. Et tu devrais t'estimer heureux de t'en être sorti vivant… »

- « Tu mens ! » cracha Feilong qui ne voulait pas croire aux boniments du yakuza. « Ne me fais pas croire qu'il a agi par pure bonté, ne te fous pas de moi ! Et pourquoi a-t-il fait appel à toi ? »

- « Tout simplement parce que j'étais en affaires avec lui, il connaissait mes talents de médiateur… Et il n'avait pas eu tort puisque son plan s'est bien déroulé, sauf qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que j'abrège sa vie… » exposa Asami en arborant un sourire acide montrant qu'il était mortel de se jouer de lui.

- « Donc son but était de m'éliminer… »

- « Non. Il comptait réellement te placer à la tête de Baishe, mais comme il a constaté que tu ne te plierais pas à ses exigences et qu'il ne pourrait pas se servir de toi, alors il a pris la décision de te supprimer, ni plus ni moins, même si tu étais son fils. Le milieu de la mafia ne laisse aucune place aux sentiments, il était cruel, inflexible, seul le pouvoir et le sang y estampent son règne… »

Le souffle court et la mâchoire serrée, Feilong se retenait de ne pas craquer, de ne pas vomir sa fureur et son dégoût. Même s'il n'avait jamais consenti que Tô fût son vrai père, apprendre qu'il avait préféré l'éliminer pour un simple réseau de contrebande lui retournait l'estomac. Asami avait raison, les sentiments n'avaient pas leur place dans ce monde…

Alors qu'il pensait à ce père qui n'avait pas hésité à lui loger une balle dans la poitrine, l'image de Ryû, mourant dans ses bras, s'imposa douloureusement à son esprit. Il releva la tête, et rencontra l'éclat doré des yeux d'Asami ; ils étaient froids, incisifs, réprobateurs même, ce qui soulignait la profonde aversion qu'il avait de lui en le voyant s'apitoyer sur son sort. Qu'importe, il ne cherchait pas à ce qu'il le comprenne, et encore moins qu'il s'apitoie. Au contraire, s'il l'avait fait, il lui aurait sauté à la gorge !

Et puis il avait encore d'autres questions à lui poser, et il comptait bien avoir les réponses.

Il essuya alors rageusement du revers de la main les dernières traînées humides qu'avaient laissées ses larmes sur son visage, et demanda la mâchoire crispée :

- « Pourquoi avoir tué mon père ?... »

- « Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué et tu le sais très bien. » rétorqua froidement Asami, qui plissa les yeux alors qu'il avait espéré que cette conversation qu'ils avaient depuis presque une heure allait enfin s'achever. Et la position allongée sur le dos qu'il arborait alors que le chinois le chevauchait, n'était pas à son goût. À l'ordinaire c'était _lui_ qui chevauchait…

- « Dans ce cas, qui est-ce ? Tu as bien tiré sur mon frère, alors qu'est-ce qui t'aurait empêché de le faire sur mon père, d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait personne hormis toi dans la demeure familiale ? Yan Tsui me l'a certifié lorsque je l'ai retrouvé en sang agenouillé sur le sol ! Ne me mens pas Asami ! Que s'est-il passé ce soir là ? Je veux savoir ! Une bonne fois pour toute je veux connaître le fin mot de cette histoire ! »

- « J'ai bien tiré sur ton frère… je ne le nie pas. » avoua l'homme d'affaires sous les yeux du leader, qui s'étaient tout à coup écarquillés sous l'aveu lancé sans cérémonie. « Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué ton père. »

Sentant sa colère lui dévorer l'estomac, Feilong retroussa les lèvres en un rictus presque bestial. Pendant combien de temps encore Asami allait-il se moquer de lui ? Sept années ne lui avaient pas suffit, voulait-il encore faire durer la perfidie ?

Sentant son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans ses veines, il agrippa de nouveau violemment la veste du yakuza et le souleva de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol.

- « Je te garantis que tu vas me répondre ! Si ce n'est pas toi qui as tué mon père, alors qui est-ce ? C'est Tô ? »

- « Non. »

- « Non ?... » répéta Feilong avec un étrange sourire sur les lèvres. « Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi… Alors je t'écoute, dis-moi qui est celui que je dois abattre pour ce meurtre abject alors que mon père était affaibli par la maladie et ne pouvait donc se défendre… Dis-le ! »

- « Non. » trancha une nouvelle fois Asami.

Sa réponse, qui s'abattit brutalement comme une lame, glaça Feilong jusqu'aux os.

Le visage des deux hommes, à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, se défiaient du regard. Une lutte venait de s'engager : c'était à celui qui plierait le premier. Depuis toutes ces années, c'était un petit jeu auquel ils s'adonnaient inlassablement sans espoir d'en voir la fin, hormis la mort d'un des deux ennemis.

Feilong ne comprenait pas l'obstination dont Asami faisait preuve à ne pas vouloir lâcher le morceau. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il l'en empêchait ? Sa réaction laissait à penser qu'il protégeait le responsable…

Soudain Feilong crut comprendre, il ne voyait que ça, Asami n'en avait après tout rien à faire qu'un cadavre de plus vienne servir d'engrais au sol déjà infecté de vermine de cette planète. Il connaissait certainement le criminel mais, il ne savait pour quelle raison il restait muet comme une tombe. Mais il était aussi acharné que lui !

Une lueur faussement bienveillante passa alors dans son regard et il siffla entre ses dents :

- « J'ai compris ton petit manège… »

- « Ah oui ?... Dans ce cas je n'ai plus rien à te dire… » rétorqua Asami, un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

- « Oh si… Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à me dire et la plus importante de surcroît : qui est celui que tu cherches à protéger, qu'est-il pour toi pour que tu ne veuilles pas le dénoncer ? C'est un de tes nombreux fournisseurs, ou clients peut-être ? Tu as peur que ton business et ta réputation s'en retrouvent entachés ?... »

Asami émit un rire moqueur et vissa ses yeux affûtés dans ceux de son ennemi, qui le chevauchait ''toujours''.

- « J'aime beaucoup tes élucubrations, je ne te croyais pas apte à autant d'imagination, c'est surprenant… »

- « Espèce de… »

Avant que Feilong ne le gratifie d'une grossièreté édulcorée, Asami le coupa :

- « C'est à toi de le découvrir. Je ne vais pas te mâcher tout le travail. D'après toi, qui, à cette époque avait plus que quiconque des raisons de le tuer ?... Pour une fois, fais fonctionner ta matière grise. »

- « Faire fonctionner ma matière grise… pour une fois… » répéta Feilong en sifflant entres ses dents les paroles blessantes du yakuza.

A ce moment Asami sentit les muscles des cuisses du chinois se crisper sur ses hanches, son visage était blême, sa respiration haletante, il suffoquait littéralement de rage. Un peu plus et il verrait bientôt ses yeux s'injecter de sang. Il aurait pu trouver le spectacle distrayant mais, s'il le laissait continuer dans cette voie, son esprit basculerait probablement dans la folie ; et il n'avait pas que ça à faire d'aller lui rendre visite dans un asile psychiatrique. Alors il se dit que quitte à basculer quelque chose, autant que cela soit un corps. Ce qui eut l'air de prodiguer l'effet escompté lorsqu'il croisa le regard stupéfait et bien moins venimeux de son acolyte alors qu'il le renversa sous lui.

- « Je préfère ça. » dit Asami en affichant son détestable sourire en coin. « J'ai bien cru un moment avoir perdu mon plus fidèle antagoniste. Avec qui aurais-je pu m'amuser si cela avait été le cas, il m'aurait été difficile de retrouver une distraction aussi _affriolante_… »

« Salopard ! » fulmina Feilong en lui-même alors qu'il avisait le sourire railleur que lui envoyait ce sale type.

- « Alors pour toi je ne suis qu'une distraction ?... »

- « La meilleure qui soit, tout comme Takaba… » répondit l'homme d'affaires en tenant fermement les poignets du chinois contre le carrelage. « Et tout bien considéré, Takaba et toi êtes les mêmes. Vous avez tous deux la même sensibilité pathétique à fleur de peau, aspirant à un monde fait de chimères… »

- « De chimères ?... » cracha Feilong entre ses dents. « Me prendrais-tu aussi pour un utopiste ! »

- « N'appelle-t-on pas ainsi ceux qui rêvent d'un monde idéal où la trahison, la cupidité et le machiavélique seraient prohibés ? Hélas, l'homme et le monde n'en sont point dépourvus… »

- « Mais pour qui me prends-tu ! »

Ecumant de rage, le leader de Baishe bascula à son tour l'homme sous lui.

- « C'est un jeu ? » demanda ironiquement Asami qui n'avait opposé aucune résistance. « J'en connais des bien plus attrayantes si tu le souhaites… Mais si tu préfères cette position je te conseillerais d'avancer un peu plus ton postérieur sur mes hanches. »

- « La ferme ! » s'écria Feilong furibond. « Tu aimes m'humilier, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis sept ans tu ne fais que me traiter comme un gamin stupide et incapable ! Ca te plaît à ce point ? Est-ce dans ce but que tu m'as laissé en vie ?... Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué ? »

Cette fois ce fut un véritable hurlement de rage qui déchira la pièce. Asami put sentir sous son corps toute la douleur qui rongeait le jeune mafieux depuis bien trop longtemps. C'est vrai, Feilong n'avait connu que la trahison, la peine et la solitude durant toute sa vie, mais il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas-là. Bien que, extérieurement, il montrait l'image même de la solidité, il n'avait pas encore le tempérament adéquat pour supporter les conditions cruelles et abjectes dans lequel baignait l'univers de la mafia. Il aurait voulu le voir plus fort. Après toutes ces années passées, il l'était assurément devenu, mais le voir ainsi cette nuit, penché sur lui, mettant à nu ses émotions, montrait qu'il demeurait encore vulnérable.

- « Je ne voulais pas te laisser mourir… » annonça Asami sans aucune nuance d'émotion dans la voix. « N'arrives-tu pas à comprendre une chose aussi simple ? Si tu veux te noyer dans les histoires du passé, ça te regarde. Contrairement à toi, je ne vis pas dans le déni de moi-même… et cela inclut le fait de t'avoir sauvé à ce moment-là… »

A cette phrase à laquelle il était loin de s'attendre, Feilong trembla de plus belle. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Qu'est-ce qu'Asami voulait sous-entendre dans cet aveu « Le déni de moi-même. » ? Qu'avait-il voulu lui dire ? Qu'il n'acceptait pas sa condition d'homosexuel ?... Quant à sa dernière phrase « Et cela inclut le fait de t'avoir sauvé à ce moment-là… » Cela voulait dire qu'il… qu'il l'avait sauvé parce qu'il ressentait à cette époque de la compassion pour lui, des sentiments ?…

Non, sûrement pas… Asami n'était pas le genre d'homme à éprouver le moindre sentiment. Seul l'appât du gain faisait battre son cœur de pierre.

Alors que tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête, Feilong se mit soudainement à rire :

- « Ne te moque pas de moi… Tu me crois encore assez stupide pour me laisser embobiner par tes belles paroles ? Sous tes airs de gentleman distingué tu n'es en fait qu'un vil serpent ! Tu ne m'auras plus ! »

- « Arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi ce que tu recherches véritablement, Feilong. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour essuyer tes larmes. Alors ne me parle pas du passé, car le fait est que tu t'en fiches éperdument. Et cette histoire commence à m'insupporter, j'en ai assez de porter le chapeau pour ton pauvre papa et avoir affaire à ta vengeance injustifiée. »

- « Te voir mort, voilà ce que je veux ! »

- « Alors finissons-en, mon Beretta est à deux mètres de toi, il ne te reste plus qu'à appuyer sur la détente… Mais je doute que cela t'apaise, tu n'obtiendras pas ce que tu souhaites réellement. »

- « Et que connais-tu de mes souhaits ! Ne parle pas en mon nom, ne prétends pas connaître mes désirs ! Tu te montres toujours arrogant comme si tu croyais tout savoir d'autrui. Tu penses vraiment que tout se déroulera exactement comme tu le souhaites ?… »

Asami ne répondit pas. Seul le murmure du vent et la mélodie apaisante de la pluie battante meublaient cet instant où les deux hommes se regardaient intensément, semblant attendre que l'un ou l'autre brise ce silence mélangeant à la fois plénitude et tension, mariage étrange et totalement contradictoire. Mais cette soirée n'était-elle pas étrange en elle-même ?...

- « Tu ne réponds pas ? Dans ce cas je vais te prouver que tout ne va pas dans ton sens ! » fit soudainement Feilong brisant le mutisme qui s'était installé.

Et sans éprouver la moindre hésitation il agrippa le col de la chemise d'Asami et saisit ses lèvres à pleine bouche.

L'homme d'affaires se laissa faire. Dans l'état d'ébriété dans lequel était le leader de Baishe il aurait pu aisément le repousser, mais il ne le fit pas. C'était sans doute dans le but de le laisser prendre sa revanche, de le laisser croire qu'il avait pour une fois le dessus sur lui, ce qui amènerait peut-être un vent d'accalmie sur ses ressentiments. C'était un maigre début, mais un début quand même… Et un jour il finirait par sortir de ce brouillard et comprendrait enfin qu'il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire du tort, et encore moins le trahir… Non, contrairement à ce que pensait Feilong, tout ne se passait pas comme il le désirait…

Emporté malgré lui par les sensations que produisait sur son corps la chaleur des lèvres de l'homme d'affaires, Feilong intensifia son baiser. Il écrasait sans aucune pudeur ces lèvres qui avaient prise les siennes contre son gré il y a de cela sept ans. Néanmoins, il devait reconnaître que ça le troublait. Ce qui le poussa à en savourer davantage. Il glissa alors sa langue qui trouva aisément son chemin entre les lèvres de l'homme, qui, à sa grande surprise, s'étaient entrouvertes pour la laisser passer. Le goût suave de leurs salives qui se mêlaient, eut un effet inattendu sur ses sens. Ce contact l'ébranla totalement. Il eut l'impression que son cœur allait éclater et il se maudit de se sentir aussi faible. Au départ ce n'était qu'un simple baiser pour lui montrer à son tour ce que cela faisait de se faire manipuler et rabaisser. Mais la leçon qu'il voulut lui infliger tourna malgré lui en sa défaveur. Un imperceptible désir commençait à naître en lui et, indépendamment de sa volonté, une de ses mains glissa derrière la nuque de son antagoniste pour l'attirer et le dévorer un peu plus, ce qui accentua considérablement cette impression de vertige qui était aussi en partie due à l'alcool ;

Il prenait sa revanche et il aimait ça. Avoir Asami sous son emprise était encore plus délectable qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Mais hélas, des coups à la porte le sortirent brutalement de sa frénésie.

Il releva la tête et percuta les yeux cuivrés qui le regardaient avec une gravité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas… Etait-ce de la colère ?

- « Feilong-sama ! Tout va bien ? Ouvrez ! Feilong-sama ! »

Encore perdu dans le tourbillon de ses sens, Feilong ne réagit pas. Il restait assis à califourchon sur les jambes d'Asami. D'ailleurs ce dernier pouvait lire sur son visage à quel point il était désemparé, déconnecté… Certainement dû à la prise de conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire : s'abandonner sans réserve à son ennemi juré.

- « Tu devrais répondre… » intervint Asami d'un ton détaché . « Ils ne vont certainement pas tarder à entrer, et je doute que tu aies envie qu'ils te voient dans cette posture : en train de ''monter'' ton ennemi… »

_« … monter ton ennemi… »_ Ces trois mots qui étaient d'une crispante véracité pour la fierté du leader de Baishe, firent revenir à la réalité ce dernier qui daigna enfin accorder son attention à la porte qui tremblait sous les coups.

Dans un grognement excédé en réponse au sourire ô combien narquois qu'Asami lui adressait, Feilong se leva tant bien que mal en prenant appui sur un genou, mais manqua de perdre l'équilibre lorsqu'il fit un pas. La pièce tanguait atrocement. Alors qu'il s'acheminait péniblement jusqu'à la porte, il fustigea mentalement ses jambes qui n'arrivaient pas à le porter dignement à travers la pièce. Arrivé finalement à destination où les exclamations alarmées de ses hommes pleuvaient de plus belle, il se racla discrètement la gorge puis s'essaya non sans mal à reprendre un peu de contenance lorsqu'il entrouvrit la porte.

- « Feilong-sama, vous allez bien ? Nous avons entendu un coup de feu et… »

- « Ce n'était qu'un accident. » coupa le chinois visiblement contrarié par cette interruption. « Vous pouvez nous laisser. »

- « Laissez-nous en juger par nous-même, Feilong-sama, nous voudrions juste vérifier… »

- « Je vous ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. » s'énerva le jeune mafieux.

Mais ce qui accrut d'autant plus son agacement, ce fut de constater que ses subordonnés regardaient par-dessus son épaule. Et pour peu qu'Asami fût toujours allongé à terre, nul doute qu'ils verraient d'un œil équivoque ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux. Il osa un regard en arrière et se fut avec soulagement qu'il vit le yakuza debout au milieu de la pièce s'allumant une cigarette, semblant totalement les ignorer.

- « Mais, monsieur, la vitre est brisée !… » releva, choqué, l'un des employés de l'hôtel qui était venu aussi s'enquérir des faits.

- « Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je paierai les dégâts si c'est cela qui vous inquiète, maintenant laissez-nous. »

- « Feilong-sama, vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?... »

- « Oui ! » tonna le leader de Baishe qui, avant de succomber à l'envie de s'emparer de l'arme d'Asami postée à l'entrée, histoire de se défouler sur les opportuns, claqua la porte avec fracas. « Ne peuvent-ils donc pas me laisser tranquille ? Mes paroles ont-elles si peu d'importance à leurs yeux ? »

- « Ils ne font que leur boulot… » l'avisa Asami, flegmatique, en tirant sur sa cigarette.

- « Je le sais ! Tu n'as pas besoin de me le faire remarquer ! »

A travers la volute de fumée qui s'élevait de sa cigarette, Asami observait le chinois. Il respirait avec force et s'était appuyé contre le mur tout en se tenant la tête de la main.

- « Tu devrais aller dormir, tu ne tiens plus debout… De plus, tu empestes l'alcool à des kilomètres. Je ne serais pas étonné que tes hommes s'en soient aperçus. »

- « Arrête de jouer au père attentionné ! » s'emporta de nouveau Feilong. « Je n'ai que faire de tes conseils, les derniers m'ont directement emmené en prison ! Alors cesse de me faire croire que tu te soucies de mon bien-être ! »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Feilong ? Il y a peine une minute tu gémissais en te frottant contre moi et maintenant tu remets tes vieilles rengaines sur le tapis ? Ce serait plutôt à toi de cesser de te voiler la face. »

La haine du jeune mafieux fut telle qu'il n'arrivait plus à articuler un mot. Une envie furieuse de se ruer sur Asami pour lui envoyer une de ses prises favorites et lui clouer le bec le prit, mais un vertige plus violent que les autres lui fit tourner la tête et un mur noir se dressa devant ses yeux. Il voulut se rattraper à la poignée de la porte, mais hélas ses jambes le lâchèrent sans préavis.

Une fois de plus, Asami dut se précipiter pour le saisir avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le sol. Des souvenirs du même acabit lui revinrent alors en mémoire ; c'était la deuxième fois que Feilong lui tombait ivre mort dans les bras (1). Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il était plus proche du coma éthylique que d'une ivresse digne d'un cérémonial en l'honneur de Dionysos.

Alors qu'il soutenait par la taille le corps inerte du jeune homme, Asami retira du bout des doigts les quelques mèches qui lui barraient le visage. Il regarda quelques secondes ses traits redevenus paisibles et lâcha un soupir.

- « Ne pas jouer au papa, hein ? Alors je me demande ce que je suis en train de faire... »

A force de jongler avec les ''joyeusetés'' de Takaba et Feilong, il en était venu à se demander s'il n'allait pas réellement finir par employer une nurse à temps complet. Cette idée somme toute pertinente le fit sourire. Il regrettait même que Feilong fût dans les vapes. Il aurait adoré le voir s'emporter comme une furie, car bien entendu il n'aurait pas perdu l'occasion de dire tout haut ce qu'il venait de penser tout bas.

Tout en émettant un rire bref, Asami glissa un bras sous les genoux du jeune leader et le porta jusqu'à la chambre.

Après l'avoir allongé sur le lit, il examina longuement la silhouette étendue, puis une idée cocasse lui vint alors à l'esprit, et son sourire s'élargit : son côté licencieux lui soufflait que c'était une bien trop belle occasion pour ne pas en profiter…

Il posa un genou sur le matelas puis se pencha doucement au-dessus du jeune homme qui respirait la bouche entrouverte. Le yakuza fit glisser son regard sur toute la longueur de la tunique bleue brodée, jusqu'au bas du pantalon de satin noir. Dans son sommeil, pour ceux qui ne le connaissait pas, Feilong ressemblait à s'y tromper à une femme, et ses vêtements ainsi que ses longs cheveux n'arrangeaient pas cette impression. Ce ne fut pas étonnant que, lors de son emprisonnement, certains détenus aient eu envie de le ''culbuter'' ; c'était ce que lui avait rapporté le compte-rendu de Yoh. Il avait bien fait à cette époque de l'envoyer à ses côtés pour veiller sur lui. Le physique androgyne du chinois suscitait des envies particulièrement perverses, surtout pour des hommes qui n'avaient plus goûté aux plaisirs charnels d'une présence féminine depuis bien longtemps. Et même si l'usage de l'homosexualité finissait par entrer dans les mœurs des murs d'une prison de mâles en manque ''d'exercices physiques'', une silhouette comme celle de Feilong devenait une véritable aubaine, si ce n'était un don du ciel.

Les derniers boutons de la tunique du jeune mafieux cédèrent sous les doigts agiles d'Asami qui en écarta les pans pour en dévoiler son torse harmonieusement musclé. D'un effleurement de son index, il redessina chaque muscle de ses abdominaux jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Cette caresse non anodine fit réagir Feilong qui tourna légèrement la tête tandis qu'un soupir de contentement s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres. Cette manifestation engendra un sourire en coin de la part du yakuza. Le corps de Feilong était aussi lascif que celui Takaba, c'était un vrai ravissement pour l'être attaché aux plaisirs charnels qu'il était.

Le pantalon de satin subit le même sort que la tunique ; si le costume traditionnel chinois ne plaisait guère à Asami, il avait néanmoins son avantage : aucun boxer ne faisait barrage, il offrait directement l'objet de convoitise aux yeux de l'intéressé. C'était tout bonnement excitant, et pas seulement pour lui – si l'on en jugeait le membre tendu libéré de son entrave en tissu.

Un sourire pervers étira alors les lèvres d'Asami, qui murmura à l'intention du bel endormi :

- « A qui rêves-tu pour être excité de la sorte ?... »

Il se pencha un peu plus sur son visage jusqu'à y sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres et continua son monologue :

- « Tu n'es pas honnête envers toi-même, Feilong, mais moi je sais ce que tu attends depuis sept ans… »

Il souffla légèrement dans le creux de son cou, ce qui dans son sommeil, arracha un gémissement au jeune mafieux. Satisfait de cette manifestation, Asami regarda sa poitrine monter et descendre avec force, puis dans un sourire amusé il se redressa :

« … Mais même si tu me l'avais demandé, je ne l'aurais pas fait, comme je ne l'ai pas fait ce fameux soir… Va savoir pourquoi… »

Dans ses dernières paroles énigmatiques, Le yakuza regagna le salon, et mains dans les poches, se planta devant l'ouverture béante de la baie vitrée. Le vent additionné à la fraîcheur de la nuit tombée était glacial, mais il n'en avait cure, au contraire, ça lui permettait même de faire baisser sa température, qui était montée lors de l'effeuillage sensuel de son ''adversaire''… Nul doute que ce petit divertissement provoquerait chez ce dernier un incommensurable outrage lorsqu'il s'en apercevrait à son réveil.

Asami sourit à cette idée lorsque des scintillements sur ses vêtements attirèrent son regard. Il baissa les yeux sur sa veste et vit des fragments de verre qui s'y étaient un peu trop ''amoureusement'' attachés. Il les balaya du revers de la main et, une fois ceci fait, il avisa d'un œil austère la constellation de trous qui ornait à présent son costume ; il ne lui restait plus qu'à le jeter… Agacé, il sortit son paquet de cigarettes pour en extirper une directement avec ses lèvres, puis l'alluma. La flamme vacilla sous le vent qui s'engouffrait dans la pièce, faisant voleter les quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Ses pensées s'égarèrent alors : Takaba et Feilong venaient de lui faire vivre une bien étrange journée…

Tout en analysant sa journée des plus _étranges_, il tirait longuement sur sa cigarette, fixant de ses yeux acérés les lumières des bâtiments s'érigeant dans le ciel ; mais les bruits des klaxons en contrebas ne contribuèrent pas à temporiser son irritabilité qui s'était aiguisée lorsque son analyse s'était arrêtée sur ce Misukiyo qui s'intéressait d'un peu trop près à sa propriété. Mais il n'y avait pas que cet attachement plus qu'amical qui l'importunait… Le fait de n'avoir rien trouvé de suspect sur cet homme le laissait perplexe ; et il exécrait cette sensation, il avait fait des situations claires et nettes son dogme: elles ne devaient laisser aucune place à l'ambiguïté… Aucun doute ne lui était permis dans sa condition d'hommes d'affaires… ou plus exactement de yakuza...

Alors qu'il allait prendre une nouvelle bouffée de la substance, une goutte de sang provenant de sa tempe blessée s'écrasa sur sa main… La balle n'était pas passée loin… Selon toute vraisemblance, cette journée ne lui avait pas été propice ; à croire que la poisse de Takaba commençait à déteindre sur lui.

Asami se rembrunit d'autant plus et plissa considérablement les paupières en revoyant le photographe lui assener le coup poing.

- « Saleté de môme… » murmura-t-il alors entre ses dents.

Bien que le geste qu'il avait eu à son encontre fût d'une grande audace, il ne l'avait pas pour autant apprécié. Quant à l'aveu qu'il lui avait fait…

L'homme d'affaires tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette avant de la jeter par la fenêtre et un bref sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le destin lui avait joué un drôle de tour en mettant ces deux têtes brûlées sur son chemin… Néanmoins, il reconnaissait qu'elles ajoutaient du piment à sa vie tournant essentiellement autour de la paperasse et des trafics peu avouables.

Tout à cette dernière observation, il allait regagner la chambre pour vérifier l'état comateux de son ivrogne d'acolyte, lorsque son téléphone portable sonna. Il le sortit du dessous de sa veste, leva le clapet et vit le nom de Takaba affiché sur l'écran. Il fronça les sourcils et laissa trois sonneries s'égrener. Il se doutait parfaitement de ce que lui voulait cet imbécile… Toutefois il n'était pas d'humeur à entendre ses jérémiades ; fussent-elles éplorées comme suppliantes. Il trouvait plus amusant, voire vicieux, de le laisser ruminer son acte. Connaissant le jeune homme, il savait que le fait de ne pas décrocher le mettrait dans tous ses états…

xxx

Evidemment, Monsieur Asami ne voulait pas répondre !

Alors qu'il avait eu un mal de chien à mettre un terme à la conversation téléphonique avec sa mère, et qu'il n'avait rien eu d'autre à dire que : _« Désolé de ne pas avoir pu appeler, je ne recommencerai plus. Oui maman, oui… tu as raison… », _la personne avec qui le dialogue était crucial pour sa santé mentale ne daignait pas répondre… comme c'était logique. Pourtant il avait suffisamment ''pratiqué'' le yakuza pour savoir qu'il n'était pas encore couché. Un homme d'affaires dormait très peu – pas étonnant que certains soient irritables ou que d'autres plongent dans des dépressions sans fin ; à part à l'état de légumes assommés par le cocktail d'anti-dépresseurs qu'ils ingurgitaient quotidiennement – quant à Asami, lui ne figurait dans aucune des deux catégories ; il était une race à part : pervers, dangereux, aussi froid qu'une banquise et… et terriblement attirant, sexy. Akihito se redressa tel un ressort sur le bord de son lit et se frappa le front de sa main. Asami, sexy ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il pensait à lui de cette façon, il était devenu fou ou quoi !

Soudain il réalisa une chose : avec ses réflexions aussi pertinentes que ''comment éplucher un poireau'', il n'avait même pas pensé à préparer un discours. Mais c'était trop tard, le bip fatidique de la boîte vocale venait de retentir… Génial, en plus de ça il n'aurait même pas le ''plaisir'' d'entendre la voix sépulcrale de la pierre tombale qu'était son amant. Il aurait quand même préféré lui parler en personne ; même si ses mains aussi moites qu'une serviette éponge sortie d'une baignoire pleine à ras bord lui indiquaient qu'il était mort de trouille à l'idée de l'avoir au bout du fil.

- « Euh… je… »

Super, ça commençait bien…

- « A-Asami… c'est moi… »

Evidemment que c'était lui, Asami n'était pas débile au point de ne pas reconnaître son nom affiché sur de cadran. Ah bon sang ! Il fallait qu'il se reprenne sinon ce serait lui qui passerait pour un débile…

Il respira un grand coup et reprit la parole :

- « Tu dors... ? ... »

Après la microseconde qu'il fallut à son cerveau pour analyser l'information, Akihito resta effaré devant la ''subtilité'' de son discours et raccrocha aussi sec.

Alors là… Il venait d'atteindre l'apothéose de la débilité humaine…

Quel abruti ! Non mais quel abruti ! Le photographe avait envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Il voulait mourir… disparaître… s'évaporer. Il imaginait fort bien l'expression pitoyable qu'afficherait Asami à _son_ encontre en écoutant _son_ message.

Le photographe s'affala alors comme une masse sur le lit puis enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller ; avec un peu de chance il crèverait étouffé en emmenant avec lui la pire honte qu'il n'ait jamais ressentie de toute sa vie… Pitoyable, voilà ce qui le caractérisait !

Le temps de reprendre le peu d'esprit qu'il lui restait, Akihito balaya du regard sa nouvelle chambre tout en plissant les paupières pour en distinguer le mobilier qui la composait. Le mieux aurait été d'allumer la lampe de chevet se trouvant à la droite de son lit mais… il avait la flemme. Il trouvait bien plus sagace de demander à ses yeux de faire un effort incommensurable.

Mais après maints essais infructueux, il les referma finalement. Il ne vit pas non plus l'idée judicieuse de se déshabiller pour se mettre sous la couette ; à quoi cela pouvait-il servir étant donné qu'il n'avait pas envie de dormir et qu'il n'avait pas non plus envie de jouer le rouleau à pâtisserie en se retournant toutes les cinq minutes cherchant un sommeil qui ne viendrait jamais… Et pourquoi ? A cause de ce fichu yakuza !

Vivifié soudainement par un soubresaut de courage qui avait dû s'égarer par mégarde dans sa chambre, il se releva, prit une profonde inspiration et appuya sur la maudite touche tout en mimant une grimace comme sous l'emprise d'un effort insurmontable. Et puis merde… Avec ce qu'il venait de faire il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas, et peut-être même pouvait-il encore rattraper le coup… par miracle…

Et bien entendu il retomba sur la boite vocale.

- « Asami, il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé… Je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas te… enfin… tu vois… »

Pour une fois il eut le discernement de ne pas évoquer le mot « frapper ». Il se doutait bien qu'Asami ne serait pas en ''joie'' qu'il lui rappelle ce qu'il lui avait fait, c'était se condamner lui-même à la chaise électrique.

Il se frotta le front nerveusement et reprit la voix hésitante :

- « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'étais vraiment furieux que tu me traites de chienne… ou plutôt _comme_ une chienne. C'est vrai, je le reconnais, je sais que tu n'as fait que reprendre le mot que j'avais utilisé, comme la dernière fois à cet hôtel où je t'ai accusé de m'avoir traité de pute. Mais ce que tu m'as fait était vraiment… d-dégradant… ça m'a fait mal… »

Akihito sentit sa gorge se serrer, des images de la scène lui revenaient en mémoire. Ce qu'il lui avait fait mal n'était pas tant la douleur de l'insertion du doigt d'Asami dans son… bref. Mais l'humiliation qu'il en avait ressentie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Asami le lui faisait mais, c'était lors de relations sexuelles, il le préparait, alors ça n'avait pas du tout la même dimension. Mais là… dans cette situation… il s'était senti blessé, sali, rabaissé. D'accord, ce n'était pas si grave après tout, il avait connu bien pire, mais quelque chose avait changé depuis lors… Oui, ce n'était plus pareil désormais, car pour lui un cap avait été franchi : ses sentiments pour le yakuza. Ce n'était plus comme au début de leur rencontre où il aurait pris son geste avec aplomb en le traitant d'enfoiré. Alors c'était normal qu'il l'ait si mal pris, et c'était ce qu'il aurait voulu lui expliquer…

Mais ce n'était pas le genre d'histoire qui se réglaient au téléphone, il voulait le voir, voir l'expression qu'il afficherait pour tenter d'en déceler la moindre réaction positive, ou négative…

- « Asami… » reprit Akihito en serrant le téléphone dans sa main. « … je sais que tu dois être furieux mais, lorsque tu recevras ce message, rappelle-moi… S'il te plaît… Ce serait bête de… »

Il raccrocha sans terminer sa phrase. Il allait dire qu'il aurait été bête de mettre un terme à leur relation alors qu'en fait elle n'avait même pas commencée ; du moins en ce qui concernait Asami…

Akihito soupira et regarda longuement le cadran allumé de son portable. Il se demandait pour quelle raison Asami se montrait aussi dur. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à montrer un peu de douceur ou du moins de compassion puisqu'il n'espérait quand même pas qu'il s'épande en déclarations enflammées ? Etait-ce si difficile de glisser ne serait-ce qu'un mot réconfortant, croyait-il que cela le discréditerait, qu'il en perdrait son crédit d'homme d'affaires implacable ? Ou bien…

« Asami… que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu deviennes ainsi ?... » murmura-t-il tout bas, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

Il en était venu à se dire que certains événements du passé d'Asami devaient être la cause de son caractère insensible, austère, froid et autres qualificatifs tout aussi réjouissants. Il ne pouvait y avoir que cette raison, on ne naissait pas avec ces prédispositions, par contre une vie faite de douleurs et de désillusions pouvait rendre un être doux, aussi froid et tranchant qu'une lame aiguisée…

Akihito s'allongea à nouveau sur le lit et fixa cette fois le plafond. Heureusement que Seiishi avait été là, sinon à cette heure-ci il traînerait encore dans les rues à chercher un endroit où s'abriter ; sous les ponts comme le lui avait précisé Asami… À bien y réfléchir il n'avait pas eu tort, une fois de plus…

Il poussa un autre soupir. Comment allait-il réparer son erreur ?... Il n'avait pas envie de finir sa relation de cette façon, même si souvent il éructait de rage et voulait renvoyer chier ce type qui le rendait dingue !

Putain… Il devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il avait besoin de le voir… de sentir sa présence ; il s'était même surpris à la rechercher sous n'importe quel prétexte, et ce, depuis leur première rencontre ; même s'il le niait à cette époque…

Merde… Voilà où il en était.

Ses yeux brillèrent sous les lueurs des lampadaires de la rue qui formaient des arabesques sur les murs, mais aucune larme ne s'échappa, ils les retenaient, il en avait marre de pleurer, ça ne servait à rien et cela n'arrangerait pas son problème… Et puis après tout, Asami l'appellerait peut-être, ce n'était pas la peine qu'il se mette dans cet état à broyer du noir… Demain serait une autre journée, et s'il ne l'appellerait pas il irait directement le voir !

Soudain, dans son ardeur optimiste il réalisa une chose : il n'était pas le seul fautif dans cette histoire, Asami avait aussi sa part de responsabilité ! Lui n'avait rien fait de mal ! Etait-ce un crime maintenant d'avoir des amis ? Et puis qu'avait-il imaginé en accusant Seiishi ?

Dans un autre accès d'ardeur subite à réparer une injustice – car oui, Asami avait été injuste – il reprit son portable. Il allait lui balancer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et puis il en avait marre de toujours s'écraser !…

C'était dingue cette aisance qu'il avait à toujours rebondir, même dans les pires situations…

- « Oui c'est encore moi ! J'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques ce que tu me reproches exactement. C'est à cause de Seiishi ? C'est parce que je ne t'en ai pas parlé ? Mais même si je l'avais fait tu te serais mis en colère car tu ne supportes pas que quelqu'un d'autre… » Akihito se stoppa. « Non, laisse tomber… »

Ce qu'il allait avancer revenait à dire qu'Asami était jaloux. Et il était certain qu'Asami aurait bien ri de son argumentation en lui rétorquant : _« Akihito… Penses-tu réellement que tu puisses susciter un sentiment tel que la jalousie ? Tu te surévalues. Redescends sur terre et vois l'être insignifiant que tu es… Mon pauvre Akihito… » _Et bla bla bla ! Voilà ce qu'il lui aurait répondu ! Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas être jaloux, encore fallait-il qu'il ne le voie pas comme un minable et ressente des sentiments à son égard !

Akihito se leva d'un bond de son lit puis arpenta sa chambre de long en large en vue de calmer ses nerfs en entendant d'ici la réplique qu'il lui aurait balancée en pleine face – histoire de lui montrer une énième fois l'abruti qu'il était. Il en avait ras la casquette du caractère détestable et ombrageux de son amant !

Eh puis merde ce n'était même pas son amant, depuis quand il s'était collé cette putain d'étiquette sur le front ? Ca ne va pas la tête ?

Ayant constaté qu'il n'avait pas raccroché pendant qu'il faisait les cent pas sur la moquette jusqu'à bientôt en laisser des tranchées, il reprit la parole :

- « Je ne t'appartiens pas ! J'ai peut-être des dettes envers toi mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis obligé de faire tout ce que tu veux ! Va te faire voir ! En plus, à part le fait de me mettre dans un lit tu n'en as rien à foutre de moi ! Tu n'as qu'à te prendre une poupée gonflable si le cœur t'en dit, ça me fera des vacances ! Je suis un être humain, pas un objet ! Et à cause de ton fichu caractère de merde je ne sais jamais ce qui peut te mettre en colère ou pas, alors c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit à propos de Seiishi, et puis ce n'est qu'un ami, il n'est pas gay, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi et ce fêlé de Feilong ! Tiens, finalement vous iriez très bien ensemble tous les deux ! »

Sur ce il raccrocha totalement essoufflé, mais regretta aussitôt ses derniers mots.

Feilong avec Asami ?… Yoh ne lui avait-il pas dit il y a sept ans qu'ils auraient peut-être eu une relation ?… Avait-il alors bien fait d'avancer qu'ils iraient bien ensemble ?...

Sûrement pas ! Et si le photographe avait pu savoir qu'actuellement les deux mafieux se trouvaient justement ensemble, il aurait vu à quel point il avait été bête d'alléguer une telle chose ; c'était tout bonnement une invitation à les précipiter dans les bras de l'un et l'autre.

Cette horrible perspective le poussa à réappuyer sur la touche de rappel et parla plus calmement, mais non sans une certaine irritation :

- « Oublie ma parenthèse sur Feilong, je n'étais pas sérieux. Mais c'est de ta faute aussi, tu me fais dire n'importe quoi ! Et puis si tu n'as pas envie de me répondre je m'en contrefous, va au diable ! »

Le portable vola dans les airs et atterrir heureusement sur le lit, ce qui lui évita de terminer sa vie en dispersant ses entrailles électroniques sur le sol. Mais Akihito n'en avait eu que faire de la vie de son portable, ce qu'il avait surtout vu c'était de l'éloigner de ses doigts l'empêchant par là de commettre plus de gaffes qu'il en avait déjà commises, mieux valait ne plus y toucher ! D'ailleurs en y repensant il n'aurait jamais dû l'appeler !

Rageur, il décocha un violant coup de pied contre mur, et un véritable hurlement s'éleva dans la chambre. Quel con ! Il avait complètement oublié qu'il était pieds nus…

- « Putain de saloperie de mur de merde ! » jura-t-il entre ses dents serrées tandis qu'il tenait farouchement son pied entre ses mains.

Il sautait sur place comme un damné sur son seul pied valide, et jurer à plein poumon lui sembla être le seul exutoire possible à la douleur lancinante qui lui martelait les orteils, qui, pour ultime vengeance, lui faisaient payer son crime.

Après avoir épuiser tout son répertoire de sa ''chaste'' litanie libératrice, il termina sa course d'éclopé en s'asseyant lourdement sur le lit qui craqua sous le poids, lorsque deux petits coups frappèrent à la porte.

- « Akihito, tout va bien, je peux entrer ? » demanda une voix derrière la porte.

- « …Oui… entre… »

Seiishi ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de voir la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Seuls les mots inintelligibles qu'Akihito marmonnait dans sa barbe lui donnait une indication précise du lieu où il se tenait, c'est-à-dire à sa gauche, et connaissant le mobilier de la pièce, étant donné qu'il l'avait aménagée, il pouvait dire sans se tromper qu'il était installé sur le lit.

- « Je t'ai entendu hurler alors je me suis inquiété, tu vas bien ?… »

Akihito leva les yeux sur la silhouette élancée qui, en raison de la grande luminosité qui régnait dans le petit couloir, se découpait en ombre chinoise dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- « Oui… ça va. J'ai encore mes orteils accrochés à mon pied alors tout baigne. Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé, Seiishi. » répondit celui-ci gêné d'avoir perturbé le sommeil de son ami.

C'est à ce moment que la lumière jaillit dans la pièce. Aveuglé par ce rayonnement auquel il était loin de s'attendre, Akihito cligna plusieurs fois des paupières jusqu'à ce que ses yeux fussent enfin habitués.

- « Tout baigne ? Vu la grimace que tu fais ça n'a pas l'air. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais plongé dans le noir et encore tout habillé, le tee-shirt que je t'ai donné pour la nuit qui ne te plaît pas ? » ironisa gentiment Seiishi en voyant le jeune homme se tenir rageusement le pied droit.

- « Si, il me plaît… » répondit Akihito dans un sourire en regardant le vêtement posé sur le lit que lui avait prêté Seiishi. « … bien qu'il doit être un peu grand pour moi. Je n'ai pas ta carrure. »

- « Effectivement. Tu ressembles à une crevette… »

- « Hey ! » s'insurgea le photographe en balançant un faux regard noir à son ami.

Voyant Akihito se détendre un peu, Seiishi ébaucha un large sourire et poursuivit son interrogatoire :

- « Alors, tu comptes me dire ce qui ne va pas ou dois-je en venir à la torture pour te soutirer une réponse ?... »

- « Non c'est bon, tu peux te la garder ta scène de torture. » répliqua vivement Akihito dans le ton de la plaisanterie. Il avait déjà eu affaire aux bras musclés du boursier qui prenait parfois un malin plaisir à le plaquer au sol et lui chatouiller ses endroits les plus sensibles. Autant dire que durant ces moments-là le mot ''torture'' prenait toute sa signification. Akihito se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira. « Bah, je me suis encore laissé emporter par mon fichu caractère et j'avais oublié que j'étais pieds nus, alors... Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Mais ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien, tu peux retourner te coucher. » le rassura-t-il.

Non, il n'était pas rassuré, et comme apparemment Akihito ne semblait pas vouloir entrer dans les détails de peur de l'ennuyer, Seiishi s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, croisa les bras et balaya rapidement la chambre du regard dans l'espoir de trouver un indice qui le mettrait sur la voie de _ses_ hurlements. Ne voyant rien de particulier il reposa ses yeux sur le photographe qui le regardait d'une façon… étrange…

Akihito l'analysait de la tête aux pieds comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois.

Ce qui se trouvait être vrai du point de vue du photographe. Jamais il n'avait réalisé – du fait qu'il n'avait toujours vu en Seiishi que sa ressemblance avec Asami – qu'il possédait son propre charme… A cet instant précis, appuyé nonchalamment contre l'embrasure de la porte, torse nu et seulement vêtu de son jean dégrafé qui laissait entrevoir qu'il ne portait pas son boxer, il dégageait un sex-appeal extraordinaire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait dans cet accoutrement mais… ce soir…

Akihito se mit brusquement à rougir lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Seiishi le fixait intensément, sans mot dire, laissant penser qu'il venait de percer à jour ses pensées.

Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? L'espace d'une seconde des visions érotiques d'avec son ami s'étaient formées dans son esprit de malade ! Jamais, hormis avec Asami, il n'avait ressenti ce genre d'attirance tordue – selon lui – vis-à-vis d'un autre homme…

Non… Ca voulait dire que… qu'il était vraiment… gay ?...

Certainement pas ! Il secoua violemment la tête pour balayer ce raisonnement qu'il refusait et avala bruyamment sa salive. Il fallait vite qu'il se reprenne.

Alors l'air de rien, il se tourna vers le petit meuble en bois clair qui lui servait de table de chevet pour faire mine de vérifier l'heure sur le radio réveil, tout en émettant l'espoir que ce laps de temps permettrait à ses joues de reprendre une couleur normale.

Mais son petit jeu n'échappa pas au boursier qui leva un sourcil, surpris des réactions du jeune homme :

- « Ca ne va pas, Akihito, on dirait que tu as de la fièvre… »

- « Hein ? Non tout va bien j'ai juste un peu chaud ! »

Perplexe, Seiishi s'accroupit en face du photographe, qui eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul, et lui posa une main sur le front.

- « Non, tu n'es pas chaud… » fit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux, ce qui troubla de plus belle le pauvre Akihito qui restait pétrifié sous le regard étrange de son ami. « Montre-moi ton pied. »

- « Ce n'est rien, il n'y a rien de grave, ça va mie… »

Akihito n'eut pas le temps d'arguer plus avant sa désapprobation que son ami lui avait déjà pris le pied entre ses mains. Il déglutit péniblement à ce contact qu'il jugea bien trop embarrassant, mais surtout dangereux pour la sensation de picotement dans son bas-ventre qui amplifiait à mesure que Seiishi glissait sa main sur sa cheville. Quand on disait des mecs qu'ils étaient souvent dirigé par leurs hormones – pour ne pas dire autre chose – Akihito dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne pouvait pas en contester la véracité ; bordel ! Les mecs ne pensaient donc qu'à ça ? Et lui, apparemment, ne faisait pas exception…

- « Tes orteils commencent à enfler, tu devrais faire plus attention à où tu mets les pieds. Ne bouge pas, je reviens. »

Seiishi se leva laissant Akihito en proie aux idées immorales qui lui avaient traversées l'esprit. Mon Dieu, si Seiishi avait pu lire dans ses pensées il l'aurait sûrement balancé par la fenêtre… car qui aimerait entrevoir le genre d'activités perverses auxquelles il s'adonnait avec Asami ? Ça détruirait certainement leur amitié et pour rien au monde il ne le souhait ; il appréciait beaucoup Seiishi.

- « Tu t'es cogné dans le pied du lit ? »

- « Hein, quoi ? » sursauta Akihito qui n'avait pas vu son ami revenir.

Seiishi s'accroupit une nouvelle fois entre les jambes du photographe et leva son regard cuivré vers le jeune homme qui semblait mal à l'aise. Toutefois il ne lui en fit pas la remarque, il était inutile qu'il lui demande d'où provenait son agitation. Il avait compris ce qui tourmentait Akihito, la façon dont il l'avait regardé il y a quelques minutes de cela, plus l'embarras et le trouble qui s'en étaient suivis, étaient révélateurs. Les homosexuels avaient la particularité – déconcertante pour les hétéros – de sentir ces choses-là… Du moins pour ceux qui avaient de l'expérience, car cette aptitude ne s'acquérait pas dès le premier jour de la découverte de sa sexualité envers son semblable.

Pourtant la réaction d'Akihito le surprenait, il avait toujours pensé qu'il vivait pleinement son homosexualité, même s'il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Il se doutait aussi qu'Akihito ne le croyait pas lui-même attiré par les hommes, donc il avait pris sa discrétion comme de la pudeur à son égard… ou bien de la crainte...

- « Je t'ai demandé comment tu t'étais cogné le pied, à voir l'état de tes orteils tu n'as pas dû y aller de main morte. Quelque chose t'as contrarié, c'est la conversation que tu as eue avec ta mère ? » demanda le boursier en ouvrant le tube de pommade anti-inflammatoire qu'il était parti chercher dans l'armoire de la salle de bain.

- « Non ce n'est pas ma mère. C'est encore à cause d'Asami et de son fichu caractère ! »

Akihito se mordit subitement la lèvre inférieure. Trop troublé par la proximité et les massages doux et circulaires qu'avait entamé Seiishi sur ses orteils, il avait balancé sans réfléchir le nom du coupable de son énervement : c'est à dire, Asami.

Il garda quelques secondes les yeux fermés et n'entendant aucune réplique de la part du boursier il les rouvrit lentement : Ouf, apparemment il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement, il s'appliquait tranquillement à sa tâche sur ses orteils, ou alors il ne voulait pas relever sa gaffe pour ne pas le gêner. Et il lui en fut grandement reconnaissant car il n'avait pas envie de rentrer les détails sordides de ses relations avec le yakuza, d'autant plus que Seiishi avait eu affaire avec ''l'iceberg'' ce matin même à l'hôpital. Et comme il n'avait pas éprouvé le désire de développer ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, peut-être n'avait-il pas envie qu'il lui parle d'Asami… Quelles qu'en soient les raisons, de toute façon, ça l'arrangeait.

- « C'est ton amant ?... » demanda subitement Seiishi.

La suite de ce chapitre dans : "Tu seras toujours là"

* * *

(1) Voir le vol2.


	14. Tu seras toujours là

**Troubles**

**Notes **:_ Et dire que ce chapitre était écrit depuis cinq mois et que je ne l'ai sorti qu'aujourd'hui… Certaines doivent m'en vouloir à mort (mais non, je plaisante… Quoique…). Etant donné le suspens qui demeure à la fin de ce chapitre, je vous recommande de prendre votre temps pour le lire du fait que la suite n'est pas prête d'arriver. Dernièrement des événements dans ma vie ont fait que j'ai du mal à me remettre sur ma fanfic. J'espère sincèrement que ce passage à vide ne s'éternisera pas trop car je suis consciente que vous attendez la suite et fin de cette histoire. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour la continuer mais comme me le dit ma Betâ lectrice, Vyersdra, il ne faut pas se forcer à écrire sous risque de « pondre » un navet (pour rester polie.). Je tenais à remercier toutes mes lectrices pour le soutien chaleureux que vous m'avez apportée dans vos reviews ainsi que sur le forum dans lequel je suis inscrite. Vous pouvez être sûre que vos messages me sont allés droit au cœur, même si je n'ai pas eu le cœur à vous répondre (mais ça va mieux !). Merci infiniment pour votre patience. Et un grand merci à ma Betâ-lectrice qui a dû en baver avec ce chapitre, désolée Vyvy !! Je n'en écrirai plus d'aussi longs, promis, juré, crach… Euh… je vais éviter les insanités… hum !_

_Voilà, je vous laisse tranquille, bonne lecture à toutes !_

_PS : Ce chapitre fait partie de celui intitulé « Un vent d'amertume », c'est dire à quel point il était long (pauvre Vyvy…). Mais j'ai décidé, en raison de la chronologie de ffnet, de le nommer autrement. Eh puis vu l'un des dialogues d'Akihito et la tournure que va prendre ce chapitre, ça tombe bien ! J'espère aussi avoir bien relu ce chapitre, si par hasard il restait des fautes ou des incohérences, faites-le moi savoir, merci ! Allez, je m'en vais, zouu ! _

**« Tu seras toujours là. » – Ch. 12**

_- « C'est ton amant ?... » demanda subitement Seiishi._

Akihito tressaillit. Pourquoi lui posait-il cette question ? Rien dans son comportement n'indiquait qu'il était l'amant d'un homme… Il avait toujours su rester discret sur sa vie personnelle et ne lui avait pratiquement rien dévoilé sur lui. De toute façon il n'y avait rien de très glorieux à raconter, il n'était même pas le grand reporter qu'il aurait aimé être…

Seiishi arrêta les massages qu'il prodiguait sur le pied d'Akihito et releva la tête pour le regarder.

Un long silence s'installa alors entre les deux jeunes hommes, attendant chacun de leur côté que la conversation reprenne. Mais la gorge d'Akihito était trop serrée pour laisser passer le moindre son. Il se sentait mal, terriblement mal sous le regard intense que Seiishi lui concédait. Quelle était cette lueur dans ses yeux ? Du mépris, de la désapprobation ? Il ne l'avait jamais regardé avec un tel sérieux. Pourtant il fallait qu'il lui réponde quelque chose ; Asami ne lui avait-il pas dit que _« qui ne dit mot consent »_ ?

- « Je t'embarrasse avec ma question, n'est-ce pas ?... » fit Seiishi d'une voix grave, mettant un terme au silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux deux.

- « Pas, pas du tout ! Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? » répliqua finalement Akihito dans un air qu'il voulut détaché, mais qui fut plus artificiel que naturel. Il n'avait jamais réussi à mentir alors ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'un miracle allait se produire. Il déglutit avec peine et tenta de jouer la carte du mec bien dans ses pompes ; avec un peu de chance ça marcherait. « C'est bien toi ça, toujours à faire des blagues douteuses, tu me feras toujours rire, Seiishi ! »

- « Je ne plaisantais pas… » répondit ce dernier d'un ton encore plus grave.

Akihito se figea. Effectivement il ne plaisantait pas, sa voix et son regard était bien trop solennel pour laisser place au doute, ce qui plongea Akihito dans une angoisse qui lui fit perdre toute crédibilité ; Il restait tétanisé sur le lit, la bouche entrouverte tandis que ses mains se recouvraient d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Il entendait les battements de son cœur résonner dans ses oreilles.

Quant à Seiishi, malgré la fébrilité évidente peinte sur le visage blême qui le fixait, il n'avait cette fois aucune intention d'éluder la conversation. Il n'avait pas réellement envisagé une situation adéquate pour lui avouer que lui aussi aimait les hommes, mais ce soir, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il sentait que le moment était venu. La visite ''musclée'' de cet Asami qu'il avait eu ce matin le poussait à prendre les devants. Il n'avait rien ressenti de bon en cet homme qui, de surcroît, considérait Akihito comme un bien acquis. Comment pouvait-on traiter quelqu'un que l'on aime comme un objet… ? Ce fut à partir de ce moment qu'il avait compris que cet homme n'était doué d'aucune once d'amour envers son prochain. Il l'avait menacé s'il s'approchait d'un peu trop près du photographe ? Eh bien soit, il attendrait les répercussions de ses menaces, car il était hors de question qu'il courbe l'échine devant cet homme. Lui aussi possédait un caractère bien trempé, et s'il le fallait, cet Asami l'apprendrait à ses dépends…

Avec la détermination de montrer qui il était réellement, Seiishi posa une main sur le lit et se pencha doucement sur Akihito qui écarquilla les yeux, fort mal à l'aise.

- « S-Seiishi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?... »

- « Ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps… » murmura le boursier d'une voix rauque, tout en glissant sa main dans le creux des reins du photographe pour le basculer doucement sur le lit.

Totalement dérouté par la réaction de son ami, Akihito laissa les lèvres de Seiishi se poser sur les siennes en un doux frôlement. Il les caressait doucement, sans aucune brutalité, sans aucune contrainte, comme s'il attendait son consentement avant d'aborder un baiser plus approfondi. Chacun des deux hommes pouvaient sentir les battements frénétiques de leurs cœurs contre leurs poitrines pressées l'une contre l'autre. Ne sentant aucune réticence de la part du photographe, Seiishi happa finalement dans un souffle empreint de désir ces lèvres entrouvertes qui lui faisaient envie depuis si longtemps. Le cœur d'Akihito fit un bon dans sa poitrine lorsque sa langue rencontra la chaleur humide de celle de son ami. Alors c'était vrai, Seiishi était gay… Asami avait eu raison et lui n'avait pas voulu le croire, leur querelle était même partie de là… Bon sang, était-il naïf à ce point ?

Akihito n'eut pas l'occasion de poursuivre plus amplement ses réflexions qu'une main glissée sous son tee-shirt lui arracha malgré lui un gémissement étouffé. Seiishi caressait doucement son ventre, montant de plus en plus haut sur son torse. Son pouce rencontra le petit bout de chair rosée qu'il caressa doucement dans un mouvement lent et sensuel. Soudain Akihito se cambra sous la sensation que la caresse avait produite sur ses sens et surpris par sa propre réaction il repoussa violemment Seiishi.

- « Arrête ! » s'écria-t-il, plus énervé contre lui-même que contre son ami.

Furieux, il se redressa d'un bon hors du lit, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre la porte de la chambre, Seiishi lui agrippa le poignet et le plaqua contre le mur dans un bruit sourd. Ce qui surpris d'autant plus le photographe. L'attitude de Seiishi le déconcertait. Il voulut s'extirper de cette emprise dont il n'avait pas apprécié la brutalité, mais deux mains posées de part et d'autre de ses épaules l'empêchaient de s'enfuir.

D'autres images désagréables du même acabit s'imposèrent alors à son esprit et il le fusilla du regard. Il lui en voulait terriblement d'agir comme tous les autres et s'écria :

- « Alors toi aussi… Toi aussi tu vas me prendre de force comme tous les autres l'ont fait sans me demander mon avis ?! Tu comptes me baiser contre le mur ou dois-je m'installer sur le lit et écarter les jambes pour ton confort ?!! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi, Seiishi… je te faisais confiance, je croyais que tu étais un ami, je te croyais différents de tous ces connards ! »

Les deux mains toujours appuyées contre le mur, Seiishi fut frappé par les violentes paroles qu'Akihito venait littéralement de ''cracher''. Ces informations lui étaient parvenues comme un coup de poignard qu'il aurait reçu en plein ventre.

Il fronça les sourcils et demanda d'un ton qu'il eût voulu moins froid :

- « De quoi parles-tu? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ''te prendre de force'' ? »

- « Je parle de tous ces connards qui me prennent pour un jouet sexuel ou passent leur nerfs en me baisant ! » hurla le photographe en serrant les poings, alors que toute sa rancœur réfrénée dans ses veines se déversait en un flot d'acide. « Maintenant tu me laisses passer, Seiishi ! »

Un frisson glaciale parcouru le dos de Seiishi, jamais il ne lui avait vu une telle haine dans les yeux… Mais ce qui le glaça réellement fut d'apprendre qu'il aurait été… violé… Bon sang, il ne serait jamais attendu à cela. Akihito avait été sexuellement abusé… En sachant cela sa réaction était d'autant plus compréhensible… Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il pensait que lui aussi lui réservait le même sort…

Seiishi baissa ses bras puis se redressa lentement pour rendre sa liberté au photographe, pour lui montrer que son but n'était pas de lui sauter dessus ; de ne pas le ''sauter'' tout bonnement.

- « Je te demande pardon, Akihito, je comprends mieux maintenant… Mais penses-tu réellement que je m'abaisserais à abuser de toi ?... » fit-il, une expression peinée sur le visage.

- « Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?… J'ai appris durant ces deux dernières années que les hommes les plus respectables pouvaient être les pires ordures ! Alors plus rien ne m'étonne dorénavant. »

- « Oui… je veux bien te croire. » murmura Seiishi pour lui-même, le regard perdu dans le vide. Lui aussi en avait fait les frais de ces hommes ''respectables'', alors il ne pouvait que comprendre…

Il s'écarta davantage pour lui donner le loisir de s'en aller s'il le désirait et releva ses yeux sur le jeune homme qui restait plaqué dos contre le mur.

- « Mon intention n'était de te faire peur et encore moins de te faire du mal… je voulais seulement… » il soupira, résigné de constater que quoi qu'il puisse dire à présent cela n'effacerait pas l'erreur qu'il avait commise. Mais jamais il ne se serait douté qu'Akihito ait pu subir ce genre de sévices qui détruisait une vie. « … Je suis désolé, Akihito, je n'aurais pas dû. »

Seiishi s'assit sur le bord du lit et se tint un instant la tête entre ses mains, semblant réfléchir à la suite des événements. Akihito ne voudrait certainement plus de cette cohabitation, et Dieu sait qu'il le comprenait.

Il posa ses bras sur ses genoux et d'en un autre soupir, cette fois navré, il reprit :

- « Ecoute, je sais que tu n'as plus d'endroit où aller, mais le temps que tu trouves un autre logement tu peux rester ici… je ne t'importunerais pas, tu as ma parole. » il releva la tête et émit un léger sourire qui avait pour but de rassurer Akihito. « Tu peux me croire. De plus pour réparer ma stupidité, j'essaierai d'être le moins possible en ta présence… Comme j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment ce ne sera pas difficile. » termina-t-il sur le ton léger de la plaisanterie, cherchant à adoucir l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était installée.

Akihito se détendit mais ressentit néanmoins un pincement au cœur. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'assit sur le sol en posant ses bras sur ses genoux. Tout dans l'attitude de Seiishi montrait qu'il était sincère, s'il avait été comme les autres il n'aurait pas hésité à lui sauter dessus…

Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était allé un peu trop loin, il se sentait ridicule à présent, honteux d'avoir douté de leur amitié…

_Amitié _?… Non, ce n'était plus de cela dont il s'agissait. Il se tritura les doigts fébrilement et dans un murmure conciliant qui démontrait qu'il ne lui en voulait plus, demanda :

- « Seiishi… Pourquoi m'as-tu… »

Voyant qu'il hésitait à prononcer le mot qui semblait l'embarrasser, Seiishi l'aida :

- « Pourquoi je t'ai embrassé ? »

- « Oui… »

- « C'est pourtant clair… » répondit celui-ci dans un doux sourire en coin.

Akihito releva ses yeux qu'il avait gardés jusqu'alors posés sur ses mains et put voir dans ceux de Seiishi le message qu'il tentait de lui faire passer. Il déglutit lorsqu'une chaleur caractéristique s'empara de ses joues. Mais il ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Seiishi résonner dans ses oreilles, lui exposant ouvertement ses sentiments.

- « … parce que je t'aime. »

Le cœur d'Akihito rata un battement. Cette fois ce ne fut plus une inoffensive chaleur qu'il sentit, mais un fulgurent brasier ; à cet instant ses joues devaient ressembler à deux grosses pivoines au summum de leur floraison.

Personne, hormis quelque fois sa famille, ne lui avait dit ''je t'aime''… C'était un fait nouveau pour lui et il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cet aveu que, de plus, il n'aurait jamais cru entendre de la bouche de son ami.

Un long silence s'engagea, alors que Seiishi ne quittait pas des yeux le photographe qui restait tétanisé, perdu et incroyablement gêné… Son teint était écarlate. Ce qui n'était nullement son cas à lui. Extérieurement il gardait un calme qui tromperait n'importe qui mais, si l'on venait à coller une main ou une oreille contre sa poitrine, on aurait pu voir à quel point il était anxieux ; son cœur battait la chamade. Il attendait une réaction de la part d'Akihito, et qu'importe qu'elle le plonge dans l'allégresse ou la mélancolie, au moins il serait fixé. C'était la dernière chance qu'il s'accordait étant donné qu'il avait déjà décidé qu'il ne réitèrerait plus une approche… S'il devait perdre, il espérait toutefois qu'ils restent bons amis. Du moins, si l'amitié pouvait perdurer après un aveu tel que l'amour ; ce qui était improbable, voire impossible, il demeurait toujours une part de gêne pour celui qui ne partageait pas les mêmes sentiments.

Plusieurs minutes s'égrenèrent sans qu'Akihito n'ait consenti à lui adresser la parole, il n'osait même plus le regarder… Il restait là, assis sur le sol à se triturer nerveusement les doigts tout en se mordillant de temps à autre la lèvre inférieure.

Comprenant ce que cela voulait dire, Seiishi se leva finalement puis s'arrêta à sa hauteur et lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

- « Ne te tracasse pas plus longuement, je comprends… » fit-il d'une voix qui ne trahissait pas sa déception. « On n'en reparlera plus, tu devrais aller te coucher maintenant. Allez ! Debout gamin, tu me fais pitié à rester sur le sol ! »

Il ricana doucement tout en ayant l'intention de quitter la chambre lorsqu'une main lui agrippa le poignet avant qu'il n'atteigne l'embrasure de la porte. Surpris, il se retourna. Akihito était toujours assis à regarder le sol, son humour n'avait pas semblé prodigué l'effet escompté sur son humeur, il était sérieux, peiné même.

- « Je suis désolé Seiishi… Tu es quelqu'un de bien, j'ai douté de toi et je m'en veux, tu as l'air être sincère… »

- « Je le suis. » répondit doucement le boursier, qui sentit les doigts d'Akihito se resserrer sur son poignet au moment où il lui avait fait part de sa sincérité.

- « Je le sais à présent. Ma réaction a été exagérée, je te demande pardon, je n'aurais… »

- « Chut… » le coupa Seiishi qui s'accroupit une nouvelle fois à ses côtés. « Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser, je t'ai forcé, je n'aurais pas dû… »

- « Tu ne m'as pas forcé. » s'exclama Akihito en tournant la tête vers son ami, et il vit dans son regard à quel point il était navré, et cela lui serra d'autant plus le cœur. « Je n'ai pas été loyal avec toi, je t'ai tout mis sur le dos alors que j'aurais pu aussi te repousser, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, je suis aussi fautif que toi, voire plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis laissé faire, je… je… »

- « Tu n'en as pas eu envie… »

Akihito sursauta légèrement à la réponse. Seiishi avait compris.

- « Ouais… c'est ça. » lâcha-t-il dans un long soupir désemparé. « Seiishi… Tu sais, je me suis toujours dit que je n'étais pas gay mais… après ce qu'il vient de se passer ce soir je… je ne sais plus, je crois que ça me fait peur, je ne sais plus en j'en suis… »

- « Pourquoi ça te fait peur ? » demanda Seiishi en comprenant néanmoins quelle en était la raison pour avoir lui aussi déjà éprouvé cette impression. « Ca te dégoûte, tu trouves que c'est avilissant pour un homme, c'est ça ? Tu as peur des regards des autres ? »

- « Non, ce n'est du tout pour ça, je me moque de ce que peuvent penser les gens… C'est seulement qu'il y a un peu plus d'un an je ne m'étais jamais posé la question si j'étais gay ou pas, j'étais attiré par filles et, il y a eu… »

- « Il y a eu ?… » demanda doucement Seiishi en voyant Akihito hésiter.

- « Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre. » dit le photographe las et désabusé. Il préférait éluder les circonstances de sa première rencontre avec Asami… _Asami _qui lui avait imposé par la violence une homosexualité non désirée, ou non révélée – il ne savait plus. Ce jour là resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire, même s'il n'en voulait plus à l'homme d'affaires du fait que ses sentiments pour lui avaient fini par atténuer sa rancœur… Mais il n'en oubliait pas moins qu'il l'avait purement violé… Autant dire que ça laissait quand même des traces indélébiles, sans compter que depuis, un doute quant à ses préférencessexuelles demeurait inlassablement. Mais à force d'en avoir eu marre de se poser cette question qui lui rongeait le cerveau dans les moments où il avait le temps d'y réfléchir, il en était venu à se dire que son attirance ''bizarre'' était seulement dirigée sur Asami. Et ce salaud savait si bien y faire qu'à présent il en était presque devenu dépendant. Il suffisait qu'il le touche à peine pour le faire frémir…

Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait toujours pensé,car aucun autre homme, avant ce soir, ne lui avait fait cet effet. Certes il avait éprouvé du plaisir avec Feilong, mais uniquement au paroxysme de sa propre jouissance – comme certains hommes abusés sexuellement. Il était prouvé que même durant un viol les hommes pouvaient jouir. Mais ce soir… avec Seiishi…

Bon sang ! Il avait dû lutter pour ne pas succomber à l'envie qui avait eu de lui, alors qu'avec Feilong ou ce connard de Mikhaïl il avait plutôt éprouvé l'envie de leur balancer une balle dans la tête !

Mais ce soir il venait de réaliser une chose qu'il s'évertuait à fuir, et inconsciemment, dans l'accablement le plus total, il prononça tout haut son analyse :

- « Merde… je suis peut-être gay… »

Le nouveau mutisme dans lequel s'était plongé Akihito contraria Seiishi. Il se leva et posa sa main sur son l'épaule.

- « Je vais te chercher un verre, je crois effectivement que tu en as besoin. » fit ce dernier dans un rire à demi-moqueur pour tender de dédramatiser la situation.

Mais Akihito n'y prêta pas attention. Il était encore dans ses pensées affligeantes en se disant qu'il aurait préféré connaître Asami dans d'autres circonstances… Puis il repensa au baiser que lui avait donné Seiishi. Il était encore stupéfait de l'effet qu'il avait eu sur son corps, il y avait quelque chose de différent…

Il regagna le lit et s'allongea sur le dos en ramenant son bras droit sur ses yeux. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti cette même impression étrange lorsqu'Asami l'embrassait…

Soudain la lumière se fit dans sa tête, il retira son bras et fixa le plafond. Il venait de comprendre la différence qu'il y avait entre Seiishi et Asami. Une boule se forma alors dans sa gorge, c'était bien trop évident à présent et il n'aurait jamais voulu s'en apercevoir : Asami ne l'aimait pas comme il le souhaiterait, ses baisers n'étaient en rien comparables à ceux de son ami qui, lui… l'aimait. Le fait d'être embrassé par une personne aimante prenait une dimension plus extraordinaire, c'était comme se sentir s'élever dans le ciel, plus rien ne comptait…

Et il venait amèrement d'en prendre conscience.

- « Merde… » murmura Akihito la voix étranglée par la douleur qui s'insinuait inexorablement en lui.

Il ravala un sanglot qu'il sentait monter puis roula sur le ventre se cachant le visage dans ses bras qu'il avait croisés sur la couette moelleuse. Il avait espéré, par la force des choses ou du temps passé à ses côtés, que les sentiments d'Asami finiraient par évoluer. Mais non, il s'était bercé d'illusions. Et comme un con il en était même tombé amoureux.

- « Putain, je suis trop con, qu'est-ce que j'espérais ?... »

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main glisser dans ses cheveux, il ne s'était pas aperçu que Seiishi était revenu, il avait certainement entendu ce qu'il venait de dire.

- « Tu m'en veux encore... » remarqua le boursier en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- « Non non, ce n'était pas contre toi qu'était dirigée ma phrase, je pensais à autre chose. » le rassura Akihito ; et voilà, il l'avait effectivement entendu. Décidemment il ne faisait que des gaffes depuis ce matin.

- « Mmh… Mais il faudrait tout de même que nous reparlions de ce qui s'est produit si l'on doit poursuivre notre cohabitation le temps que tu t'installes ailleurs… Je ne voudrais que tu te sentes mal à l'aise. »

- « Non, ce n'est pas la peine, oublions ça d'accord ? »

- « Ca ne va pas être aussi simple… » fit ce dernier dans un léger sourire. « … tiens, bois ça. »

Akihito prit le verre que lui tendait son ami. Evidemment, c'était bête de demander à Seiishi d'oublier cette soirée, mais lui, pour le moment, il préférait ne pas en parler, il fallait d'abord qu'il assimile toutes les données des événements qui s'étaient abattus sur sa tête durant ces deux derniers jours. C'était un peu trop pour son cerveau ; entre l'explosion de son appartement réduit en cendre, le coup de poing qu'il avait donné à Asami, le baiser de Seiishi, sans compter la découverte de l'homosexualité de ce dernier qu'il était loin de s'imaginer… Asami, qui lui s'en doutait et le lui avait dit, ne manquerait pas de lui rire au nez en l'auréolant d'abruti naïf jusqu'à la moelle. Cette perspective que ce jour ne tarderait sûrement pas à arriver ne l'enchantait pas des masses…

Il but une gorgée du liquide transparent et faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'au passage il lui brûla la gorge et la langue.

- « Du saké ! Tu aurais dû me prévenir. C'est ta façon de me punir de m'être laissé faire ? » demanda-t-il dans un air faussement furieux.

Seiishi émit un rire diabolique et acquiesça :

- « Exact ! Je ne veux plus voir cet air de chien battu sur ton visage, la prochaine fois j'y ajouterai du wasabi (1), alors je te conseille de vite coller un sourire sur tes lèvres. »

- « Hey, je rêve ou tu me menaces ?... »

- « Non, je promets. »

La bonne humeur du boursier finit finalement par tirer un véritable sourire à Akihito.

- « Merci, Seiishi… » Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire la raison pour laquelle il le remerciait, Seiishi le savait déjà.

- « De rien gamin. »

Pour toute réponse à l'allusion faite sur le _gamin_, le boursier reçu un oreiller en pleine face. Ce qui valut à Akihito des représailles plus musclées de la part de son ami. Les deux jeunes hommes s'adonnèrent quelques minutes à une lutte acharnée sur le lit qui crissait son mécontentement, mais comme le boursier était deux fois plus fort que le pauvre Akihito, ce dernier se retrouva sur le dos, emprisonné entre les jambes de son déloyal ami, lorsqu'il l'avait pris par la ceinture de son pantalon pour le retourner.

- « C'est pas juste, tu en as profité alors que j'étais empêtrer avec cette saleté de couette ! Vous vous êtes ligués contre moi ma parole ! » fit-il dans une moue boudeuse.

- « Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, ce n'est pas avec tes bras et tes cannes de serins que tu pourras lutter contre moi. »

- « Hey je ne suis pas maigre, arrête tes conneries ! »

- « Et qui vient de faire des conneries ? » demanda Seiishi en montrant d'un mouvement de tête le verre de saké qui s'était renversé sur la couette.

- « Oh merde ! » s'exclama le photographe. Il voulut sauter au bas du lit pour se ruer dans la cuisine, mais Seiishi le garda prisonnier entre ses jambes.

Appuyé sur les coudes, Akihito déglutit lorsqu'il rencontra le regard brûlant que lui adressait son ami. Son cœur se remit à battre la chamade et il se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue…

S'il n'y avait pas eu Asami, il se serait certainement laisser aller dans ses bras, de plus il lui ressemblait tellement… A croire qu'Asami et Seiishi étaient son genre d'hommes, même si l'idée d'avoir ''un genre d'hommes'' lui faisait plutôt bizarre, lui qui se prenait encore pour un hétéro ; enfin, un demi-hétéro, il ne se voilait plus la face à présent…

- « Quel dommage… » murmura tout à coup Seiishi, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix tout en regardant Akihito dans les yeux.

- « Q-quoi ?... »

- « … que ce soit cet homme qui t'ait rencontré avant moi. »

Akihito ne put articuler un mot tant sa gorge s'était serrée, il se sentait vraiment peiné pour son ami. Comme un imbécile il lui préférait un homme qui le traitait comme ''sa chose''. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ce yakuza lui avait fait pour qu'il en vienne à repousser un homme qui lui vouait de l'amour ? Etait-il masochiste à ce point ? C'était insensé, _il_ était insensé. Il aurait sans doute été plus heureux avec Seiishi, il était gentil, prévenant et surtout il le respectait. Et puis physiquement il n'avait presque rien à envier à Asami – bien que la carrure de ce dernier fût plus vigoureuse –. Seiishi, quant à lui, était plus élancé, plus fin.

Comme pour joindre le geste à la parole, Akihito s'hasarda à toucher le torse de son ami en redessinant du bout de ses doigts le contour de chacun de ses abdominaux. Surpris, Seiishi le regarda faire, le cœur battant. Ce contact l'électrisait et il dut faire un effort incommensurable pour ne pas assouvir sur-le-champ l'excitation qui lui faisait battre les tempes. Akihito s'en aperçu et stoppa immédiatement son geste ; il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait… Ce n'était pas honnête vis-à-vis de lui alors qu'il était conscient qu'il le désirait… Toutefois…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il décida de lui dire la vérité, il le méritait… Il devait savoir que…

Akihito avala bruyamment sa salive et regarda Seiishi à la dérobée avant de se lancer :

- « Si… si nous nous étions rencontrés un an auparavant, eh bien, sache que... Toi et moi, euh… ça aurait pu marcher. »

- « Ton attention me touche. » fit Seiishi dans un sourire en coin compréhensif. « Mais je sais que je ne fais pas poids avec cet Asami, même si je lui ressemble… Et dans un sens c'est tout à ton honneur, cela fait de toi quelqu'un de constant, ce qui est assez rare dans les relations entre homosexuels. »

Bien qu'Akihito s'était senti gêné quant à l'allusion faite sur la ressemblance, le poids qui pesait dans le creux sa poitrine fondit comme neige au soleil… Seiishi savait qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent et c'était tout ce qui comptait, du moins pour le moment, car il n'était pas bête au point de penser que cela suffirait à le réconforter, il était bien placé pour savoir que ne pas être aimé par la personne que l'on désirait le plus faisait mal au point de ne plus voir ou ressentir le bonheur qui nous entoure. Et cette constatation le replongea dans un océan de tristesse.

- « Merde… je suis désolé Seiishi, tu ne mérites pas ça, je ne mérite pas ton amitié et encore moins ton… »

- « Non, tu te trompes. » le coupa Seiishi. « C'est cet homme qui ne te mérites pas, je ne sais pas exactement ce qui vous lie tous les deux mais je sais au moins une chose ; s'il venait à te faire le moindre mal, alors je le lui ferais payer très cher. Je ne suis pas aveugle au point de ne pas avoir vu qu'il était responsable de la morosité que tu affiches parfois. »

- « Euh… non… » balbutia le photographe sidéré que son ami ait pu le remarquer.

- « Je sais que par pudeur tu ne l'avoueras jamais, et tu veux aussi garder ta fierté, ce que je comprends, mais tu n'es plus obligé de le cacher et sache que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi quelle que soit la situation. » Il se pencha doucement sur le photographe et une lueur maligne passa dans ses yeux. « Maintenant il vaudrait mieux que je te laisse, car t'avoir allongé sous moi de cette façon est une impitoyable torture pour mon anatomie de ''mâle''. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me contenir plus longtemps… Et tu devrais aussi fermer la bouche, c'est une bien trop merveilleuse invitation que tu offres à mes lèvres. »

Sur le conseil grandement avisé de son ami, Akihito ferma aussitôt la bouche tandis que ses joues se pigmentaient d'une jolie couleur carmin. Voyant que son petit stratagème avait produit l'effet souhaité, un large sourire étira les lèvres du boursier qui se releva, sans avoir oublié d'ébouriffer au passage les mèches déjà rebelles du jeune homme qui émit un grognement. Il savait qu'Akihito prenait ce geste comme un outrage à son statut d'homme adulte ; il disait toujours que ça revenait à insinuer qu'il n'était qu'un gamin.

Mais Seiishi adorait le voir s'énerver, dans ces moments là, il était particulièrement à croquer…

- « Et tes blessures, c'est grave ? » demanda Akihito qui s'était assis sur le lit avant qu'il ne sorte.

- « Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. On en reparlera demain. Et puis, tu m'aideras à refaire mes bandages. » fit-il dans un clin d'œil.

- « je me suis inquiété, j'ai cru que tu étais à l'appartement... »

- « Moi aussi j'ai cru que tu y étais, c'est pour cette raison que je suis sorti prématurément de l'hôpital, il fallait que je m'assure du contraire… Et ne vas pas me dire que j'ai été inconscient d'avoir signer cette décharge, je savais ce que je faisais… Dors à présent, tu as l'air épuisé. »

Effectivement, c'était exactement ce qu'Akihito avait l'intention de lui dire, mais il lui avait littéralement cloué le bec en le devançant.

Après que le boursier ait fermé la porte, Akihito s'allongea de tout son poids sur le lit tout en poussant un dernier soupir, mais cette fois-ci de soulagement, et murmura doucement :

« Oui… Si Asami n'avait été là, peut-être que… »

Il émit un léger sourire puis ferma les yeux alors que deux chatoiement cuivrés où se mêlaient à la fois froideur et ardeur s'insinua dans son esprit. Deux yeux cuivrés qui se muaient parfois en or fondu et dont le reflet pouvait tout aussi bien lui faire chavirer le cœur que le meurtrir.

« …Mais Asami était là… Et le sera toujours. »

xxx

_« Tu étais très amusant cette nuit… »_

Le leader de Baishe remua à peine dans son lit, le murmure d'une voix l'extirpant douloureusement de la nébulosité de son sommeil capiteux. Il avait un mal de tête épouvantable et la langue aussi pâteuse que du mochi (1). Un verre d'eau bien fraîche s'imposa alors à son esprit tout aussi brumeux que son rêve qui disparaissait à mesure qu'il recouvrait un peu de lucidité. De vagues images de sa nuit passée tentaient désespérément de se rappeler à son bon souvenir : un coup de feu, suivi d'une œuvre picturale d'une pluie d'étoiles scintillantes dont la douleur de ses souvenirs de jeunesse en altérait la beauté (2). Autant dire que les événements de la nuit passée étaient pour Feilong un puzzle de deux milles pièces dont il devait reconstituer les morceaux pour donner un sens à ce qui lui semblait être un rêve. Mais là, il en était incapable…

Il roula sur le côté prenant appui sur son coude droit, et tenta de se redresser… Manœuvre qui se consolida par un échec déplorable ; ses membres aussi lourds que du plomb l'empêchaient de faire le moindre mouvement.

Il se rallongea alors dans un long soupir et gémit :

- « Tao… Apporte-moi de l'aspirine… j'ai terriblement mal à la tête. »

Assis, jambe croisées, sur un confortable fauteuil de velours couleur ivoire situé à la droite du lit, Asami ébaucha son plus éloquent sourire railleur.

- « Tu ne préfèrerais pas un autre verre de whisky ?... » demanda-t-il en notant que sa question avait fini par totalement réveiller le jeune mafieux.

Aussi surprenant que cela pouvait paraître, la sensation de plomb dans les membres de Feilong se volatilisa comme sous l'effet magique d'un claquement de doigts. Il rêvait encore ou la réalité aussi cruelle soit-elle lui disait qu'Asami était dans sa chambre ? Non, il ne rêvait pas, le lancement insupportable dans sa tête lui indiquait qu'il était bien éveillé.

La semi obscurité de sa chambre l'empêchant de voir clairement l'endroit où se tenait son plus arrogant ennemi, il tâtonna de sa main la table de chevet pour y trouver une éventuelle lampe, en vain.

- « L'interrupteur est contre le mur. » l'informa l'homme d'affaires tout en actionnant son briquet pour allumer sa cigarette. La flamme éclaira brièvement son visage et Feilong pu entrevoir l'espace d'une seconde les yeux perçants de l'homme qui le scrutait avant que la pièce ne replonge dans l'obscurité.

Sans émettre le moindre mot, Feilong glissa sa main sur le mur et ses doigts trouvèrent l'interrupteur qui fit jaillir une lumière bien trop agressive à son goût. Ce qui lui valut une vive douleur à la tête lorsqu'il la retourna violemment pour se détourner de l'éclat qui l'avait aveuglé. Une fois s'étant habitué à la clarté, il se tourna vers Asami qui avait émit un rire bref en assistant à la scène.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Feilong en fronçant les sourcils, partagé entre l'énervement et le malaise de se retrouver dans cette position de faiblesse devant le yakuza.

- « Je suis resté pour m'assurer que tu n'allais pas sombrer dans un coma éthylique, j'aurais trouvé désagréable que tes hommes me poursuivent en me mettant ton _hypothétique_ mort sur le dos… » expliqua Asami non sans une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? »

- « Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Pas vraiment, c'était là qu'était le problème ; voilà ce qui arrivait lorsqu'on buvait plus que de raison. Maintenant il s'en mordait les doigts. Les seuls souvenirs qui daignaient lui venir en aide étaient qu'Asami devait le retrouver dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Mais en aucun cas il ne s'abaisserait à avouer qu'il avait oublié tout le reste.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et tout en remettant de l'ordre dans sa longue chevelure ébène, il grommela entre ses dents :

- « … Bien sûr que si ! Je n'étais pas aussi ivre que tu le prétends, je veux juste savoir ce que tu fais encore ici ? Et assis sur cette chaise, à me regarder… »

- « J'ai dû te mettre au lit et te déshabiller, ce qui au passage fut la plus divertissante attraction de la soirée. »

Feilong blêmit et vérifia avec horreur les dires de l'homme qui le toisait, semblant bien s'amuser de sa mine décomposée ; il aurait voulu adopter un comportement plus détaché pour ne pas donner satisfaction à Asami, mais la surprise fut telle qu'il n'eut pas le réflexe de se contrôler.

Et l'horreur fut de constater qu'effectivement il était nu… Il leva un regard courroucé au yakuza qui ne perdait pas une miette de la scène qu'il jugeait burlesque, et s'exclama :

- « Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça ?! »

- « Tu aurais préféré que je laisse tes hommes s'en charger ? » railla Asami qui tirait lentement sur sa cigarette.

Feilong essayait comme il le pouvait de se souvenir comment il en était arrivé là. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Asami se rende compte qu'il avait apparemment oublié les passages les plus délicats de la nuit, tant il était ivre. Il se massa nerveusement son front douloureux ; geste qui lui permettait aussi de lui donner le temps d'analyser ce pourquoi on se retrouvait allongé dans un lit alors qu'on ne se souvenait pas de s'y être mis soi-même… L'imbécile ! Il avait dû s'écrouler ivre mort et Asami avait jugé bon de le mettre au lit comme s'il s'était agi d'un gamin.

Et malgré la ''bienveillance'' de son geste – qui le surprenait néanmoins – une envie de meurtre coula dans ses veines, et il s'exclama furieux :

- « Ce n'était pas nécessaire de m'ôter mes vêtements, tu aurais pu me les laisser ! »

- « Avec tous les morceaux de verre qui les recouvraient ?... Non, l'idée de vilaines coupures lacérant et défigurant ce corps si délicat m'était fort désagréable. Quel gâchis cela aurait été… » ironisa Asami sans oublier, pour appuyer son sarcasme, de glisser un regard licencieux sur la silhouette furibonde assise dans les draps.

_Sarcasme_ qui vrilla littéralement les nerfs de Feilong qui lui assena pour toute réponse un regard d'autant plus assassin, alors qu'une myriade de questions lui traversait l'esprit. Il voyait bien le yakuza se délecter du plaisir vicieux de lui ôter un par un par ses vêtements, et Dieu sait ce qu'il avait pu faire d'autre, un être machiavélique comme il l'était indubitablement, était capable du pire.

Et de ne pas savoir le rendait fou de rage !

- « Tu t'es bien rincé l'œil ? Le spectacle de ma nudité était suffisamment à ton goût ? »

- « S'il n'y avait eu que ce petit détail… » fit Asami une lueur grivoise dans les yeux.

La phrase laissée en suspens valut un frisson glacé au leader de Baishe. Il se demandait avec angoisse ce qui avait vraiment pu se produire pour qu'Asami s'orne d'un regard aussi triomphant… « Quel arrogant ! » pensa Feilong.

Alors que ledit arrogant le sondait de ses yeux perçants et moqueurs, des souvenirs commencèrent à lui revenir en mémoire. Il se revoyait lui assener un coup de pied, suivi d'une détonation qui avait brisé la baie vitrée – qu'il avait pris pour une œuvre picturale d'une pluie d'étoile à son réveil – et s'était précipité vers Asami qui avait été blessé à la tempe. Il se souvint aussi d'une sensation de vertige qu'il avait eue et… et puis plus rien.

Bon sang, il fallait qu'il se souvienne, il avait la désagréable impression que quelque chose d'important s'était produit…

- « Je vais te laisser réunir les quelques bribes de souvenirs qu'il te reste. » ricana l'homme d'affaires en se levant du fauteuil, voyant que Feilong était en pleine méditation. « Une fois que tu auras retrouvé la mémoire et tes capacités intellectuelles, passe me voir au Sion, je te rendrais l'acte de propriété… Oh, et fais attention à ne pas marcher pieds nus dans le salon, tu pourrais te blesser… »

Feilong lui jeta un regard froid. Ce n'était plus la peine d'essayer de cacher son incapacité à se souvenir ; Asami avait compris.

De rage, il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'une traînée de sang séché sur la joue droite du yakuza attira son attention. Un sourire narquois étira alors ses lèvres.

- « À en juger la blessure sur ta tempe, ne serait-ce pas plutôt à toi de faire attention ? Jouer avec les armes à feu semble être mortel, tu devrais être plus prudent… »

Asami se retourna lentement et lui concéda le même sourire narquois.

- « Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?... »

- « Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité. Te voir mort me comblerait de bonheur… »

- « Ah oui ?... » fit Asami en s'approchant – trop dangereusement selon l'avis de Feilong. « Pourtant hier soir tu semblais particulièrement affolé, tu tremblais comme feuille agrippé à mon bras en priant presque que je ne fusse pas mort… Alors si ce n'est pas de l'inquiétude, dois-je le prendre dans ce cas pour un geste plus _qu'amouraché_ à mon égard ?… »

Feilong ne répondit pas, la seule arme qu'il trouva la mieux appropriée à l'arrogance de cet être vaniteux qui s'était approché à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage, fut une indifférence totale.

Les deux hommes se regardaient droits les yeux attendant la suite de cette joute verbale… Mais ne pouvant plus supporter davantage le regard brûlant et inquisiteur d'Asami, Feilong prit la décision de rompre en premier cette proximité devenue trop oppressante pour lui, feignant une fois de plus l'indifférence dans l'intention de noyer le poisson.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse imberbe et ordonna d'une voix cinglante :

- « Au lieu de me mater la langue pendante, passe moi mon kimono que je puisse sortir de ce lit et m'éloigner de ta présence nauséabonde ! »

Asami plissa les yeux tandis qu'un incommensurable sourire en coin orna ses lèvres.

- « Ma présence nauséabonde ? Ce n'est pas le souvenir que tu m'en as laissé lorsque tu gémissais en enroulant ta langue autour de la mienne… »

- « Quoi ?! » s'exclama Feilong les yeux écarquillés manquant de s'étouffer en avalant sa salive de travers. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore inventer? Plutôt crever que de m'infester avec tes sécrétions salivaires! Si je t'avais réellement embrassé, cette vision d'horreur m'aurait forcément laissé un souvenir écoeurant. Rien que d'y penser j'en ai déjà des nausées. Alors arrête tes élucubrations ! Garde ta salive pour les autres et mêle-toi d'abord de tes propres affaires avant de t'occuper de celles des autres, à trop les négliger tu finiras par les perdre. Maintenant, donne-moi mon kimono ! »

Sans s'écarter pour autant, Asami regarda le chinois s'adosser contre son oreiller. Son humeur était passée de la colère à la raillerie, puis à de l'agacement lorsque son regard s'était posé sur son kimono hors de sa portée, traînant mollement sur la chaise. Mais Asami n'était pas disposé à lui accorder une faveur en le lui donnant. Il trouvait au contraire beaucoup plus amusant l'hypothèse de le voir se lever pour le récupérer de lui-même.

Mais il y avait autre chose de plus important à soulever que cette histoire de ''chiffons''…

- « De quelles affaires parles-tu et que je négligerais ? »

- « Je parle d'Akihito. A trop le négliger quelqu'un a fini par te le prendre. Et je suis sûr qu'il saura très bien s'en occuper, il était plein d'attention lorsque je l'ai vu le prendre par l'épaule pour l'amener jusqu'à sa voiture, et selon toute vraisemblance, Akihito semblait bien heureux de cette diligence à son égard alors qu'il paraissait abattu avant que cet homme n'apparaisse. Oui, je suis certain qu'il lui apportera le réconfort que tu es incapable de lui procurer… » annonça Feilong bien heureux de voir le yakuza lui prêter toute son attention. « Mais l'ennui, c'est que je ne sais pas où ils sont allés. Quel dommage, j'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir t'aider… »

- « Cela suffit. Je doute que tu sois réellement enclin à m'accorder tant de bonhomie, épargne-moi ton cinéma. »

- « Ce n'est pas du cinéma, mais la réalité. » rétorqua Feilong qui reprit un ton sérieux alors que l'homme d'affaires se reculait enfin d'un pas. « Sois heureux que je sois _enclin_ à t'accorder _ma_ bonne volonté. »

Asami planta son regard inquisiteur dans celui de Feilong qui semblait réellement sincère. Ce qui intrigua d'autant plus le yakuza.

- « Et que me vaut cette subite bienveillance ? »

En prenant appui sur une main, Feilong se redressa dans son lit puis releva une jambe pour se donner un air plus décontracté. Le drap qui s'était sournoisement glissé jusqu'à ses hanches donna un prétexte à Asami d'envelopper d'un regard concupiscent son corps mis à nu. Mais il était hors de question qu'il replace le drap ; ce geste montrait tout bonnement qu'il en fût gêné. Tant pis, qu'il profite de la vue si ça lui chantait.

- « _Mes quelques bribes de souvenirs_ me sont revenus… » commença-t-il tout en soutenant le regard de l'homme qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- « Ah oui ?… » fit ce dernier d'une voix délibérément langoureuse dans le but de provoquer le trouble. « C'est intéressant… Tu te souviens donc de la façon dont tu t'es alangui sur moi ?... »

- « Je me souviens surtout que… » Bon sang, ça lui écorchait les lèvres de l'avouer. A cet instant il avait plutôt envie de lui ôter son sourire suffisant à coups de couteau. Mais il savait aussi reconnaître ce qui était juste. Alors il reprit son discours, la mâchoire néanmoins serrée : « … que tu m'as évité une chute mortelle. »

Asami ébaucha alors un sourire victorieux.

- « Il le fallait bien si je ne voulais pas voir continuellement l'ombre de tes hommes derrière mon dos… »

Feilong cilla légèrement lorsqu'il vit Asami revenir sur ses pas puis se pencher de nouveau au-dessus de lui. Que lui voulait-il encore ?

A seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, les deux hommes se fixaient mutuellement, lorsque l'homme d'affaires posa une main sur la peau brûlante de Feilong. D'une lenteur calculée, il faisait glisser ses doigts le long de son torse jusqu'à l'aine. S'il croyait l'impressionner avec ça, il se…

Soudain les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractèrent lorsque ces _sales_ doigts frôlèrent l'extrémité de son sexe.

- « A quoi joues-tu ? » tonna Feilong.

- « C'est toi qui joues en tentant vainement de me résister. Tu ne faisais pas autant de manières hier soir. » susurra Asami une lueur lubrique dans les yeux.

- « J'étais ivre, ne te méprends pas. Maintenant retire ta main ! »

- « Oui, je m'en suis aperçu que tu étais ivre… » répondit Asami éludant royalement la requête de Feilong. « Tu t'es montré très entreprenant, et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'entendre une aussi belle voix sortir de ta bouche… »

Alors qu'Asami glissait un peu plus sa main sous le drap, un frison d'horreur parcourut le corps du leader. Il ne voyait qu'une situation possible qui illustrait les propos du japonais… Non… Ils n'auraient pas ?...

- « Q-qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » s'enquit vivement le chinois en proie à un doute affreux au point d'en oublier les caresses traîtresses d'Asami autour de son sexe. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'Asami l'ait porté dans le lit et encore moins qu'il l'ait déshabillé… De plus Asami n'aurait pas poussé sa soi-disante bonté à le veiller toute la nuit par pure ''amitié''.

Pendant que Feilong était en prise à ses doutes, Asami s'amusait comme un démon en voyant son visage se décomposer à vue d'œil ; il était aussi blanc qu'un linceul et figé comme un cierge. Ce qui donna envie au yakuza de poursuivre sa torture psychologique.

- « Refais-moi entendre ta voix sous l'emprise de la jouissance… » souffla-t-il d'une voix de gorge tout contre son oreille en effleurant du bout des doigts la verge qui palpita.

- « Ecarte-toi ! » éclata enfin Feilong en lui assenant un coup sur le bras du tranchant de la main. Il arracha ensuite le drap et se jeta hors du lit.

Asami émit un ricanement en le regardant s'enrouler dans le drap. Il s'en était recouvert jusqu'aux épaules et un beau vermillon colorait ses joues. Mais il ne sut pas dire si cela découlait de son embarras ou de sa fureur ; bien que la première hypothèse l'enchantait beaucoup plus.

- « Je vois que tu reprends les bonnes vieilles habitudes, ce n'est pas fait pour me déplaire. » déclara-t-il tout en se massant l'avant-bras. Puis il reprit d'un ton plus solennel. « Calme-toi… il ne s'est rien passé. De toute façon tu étais tellement éméché que ça n'en valait pas la peine. »

- « Connard ! »

- « Oh, je t'ai connu plus classieux… Je te laisse t'habiller et… t'occuper de ta ''petite affaire''… » railla-t-il de nouveau en lui indiquant du regard la bosse qui saillait sous le drap. Et sans attendre une autre réplique il tourna les talons.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre l'embrasure de la porte Feilong l'interpella :

- « Qui est-ce ? » demanda celui-ci en esquivant royalement l'insinuation faite à _sa petite affaire_.

Asami se retourna légèrement.

- « Qui est qui ? »

- « Tu le sais très bien, je parle de l'homme qui est avec Akihito… ''ton double''. » Les deux derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés eurent le don de lui procurer un rictus jubilatoire.

Ce qui n'échappa pas au yakuza qui lui offrit un de ses regards les plus destructeurs… Mais comme c'était de bonne guerre face aux tourments qu'il lui avait occasionnés précédemment, il ne releva pas.

- « Je ne sais pas encore. » répondit ce dernier d'une voix digne d'un vent polaire. « Pourquoi t'intéresse-t-il tout à coup ? »

- « Sa ressemblance est trop… »

- « Frappante. » termina Asami.

- « Oui, même si cela n'est pas impossible. Mais c'est sa présence auprès d'Akihito qui m'inquiète le plus. »

- « J'ai fait des recherches à son sujet mais je n'ai rien trouvé de suspect, du moins, pas encore… »

- « Si effectivement il n'a rien à se reprocher et que cette rencontre n'est qu'un pur hasard, alors… »

- « Alors ?… »

- « Tu perdras Akihito. » fit simplement Feilong qui savourait sa petite victoire sachant pertinemment qu'il venait de toucher le point sensible de l'arrogant yakuza.

- « En quoi mes relations avec Takaba peuvent-elles t'intéresser ?... » demanda Asami quelque peu agacé par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Il n'appréciait guère les discussions qui tournaient autour de la relation qu'il tenait avec Takaba. Ce qu'il faisait avec Takaba ne regardait personne, et surtout pas ce chinois qui s'était déjà bien trop immiscer entre eux deux, au point que le photographe ait failli perdre la vie… « Tu as l'air de te soucier de mes affaires, mais je suis persuadé que cela arrangerait les tiennes, n'est-ce pas ?… »

- « Si tu parles de celles de te voir souffrir, alors oui, cela pourrait bien m'arranger. »

- « En souffrir ? » releva Asami en haussant un sourcil faussement incrédule. « Comme tu y vas Feilong, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je pourrais en souffrir… je ne suis pas aussi sensible que toi… Tu m'alloues des qualités qui ne me siéent guère, tu te fais beaucoup trop d'idées à mon sujet. »

- « Tu accours pourtant tête baissée en territoire ennemi pour venir récupérer ce qui t'est cher… Si ce n'est pas… »

- « Pour récupérer ce qui ''m'appartient'', nuance. » le corrigea aussi sec Asami en faisant volte-face pour quitter la chambre et couper court à cet échange grotesque. « Si tu souhaites toujours récupérer ce qui t'est dû, tu sais où me trouver. »

- « Au cas où cela t'intéresserait, j'ai relevé la plaque d'immatriculation de cet homme… À moins que tu ne te moques réellement d'Akihito, dans ce cas… »

Ce n'était pas tant la phrase laissée en suspend qui stoppa son élan mais plutôt le ton goguenard qui avait été employé… Asami tourna légèrement la tête et lança un regard de biais au chinois qui tentait de se jouer de lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte claqua.

Asami traversa d'un pas ferme le couloir dans lequel quatre des subalternes de Feilong montaient la garde. Le regard féroce qu'accusait le yakuza suscita chez les gardes du corps bon nombre de questions. _Questions_ qui laissèrent aussitôt place à une vive angoisse lorsqu'ils virent le sang sur sa joue droite qu'il leur avait sciemment camouflée en ne leur présentant que son profil indemne lorsqu'ils étaient venus vérifier la cause du coup de feu. L'homme d'affaires s'était bien évidemment douté que s'ils l'avaient vue lors de leur petite inspection, cela aurait aggravé la situation.

L'un des subalternes frappa immédiatement à la porte de la suite de son patron, réalisant qu'il s'était produit quelque chose entre les deux mafieux. Asami, qui entre-temps s'était emparé de son portable, ne prêta aucune attention aux hommes qui le mettaient en joue le sommant de s'arrêter.

- « C'est moi… Notez : 500 Nerima 07-44 (3). Retrouvez où habite le propriétaire de cette voiture ; Seiishi Mizukiyo. »

- « Arrêtez ou on tire ! » insistèrent les voix qui se faisaient plus menaçantes.

L'avertissement aboyé avec impétuosité fit se retourner l'homme d'affaires ; une balle dans le dos ne délivrait jamais un brevet de longévité. Alors il décida qu'il était préférable pour sa santé de leur octroyer quelques minutes.

Asami rangea le portable dans sa veste et attendit, non sans un agacement notoire, que les hommes eurent confirmation de la ''force vive'' de leur patron. Et heureusement, elle ne tarda pas, ce qui lui permis de continuer sa route sous les yeux hostiles des chiens de garde du leader.

Et en parlant de chiens, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter… Un, en particulier.

Une fois sorti de la cage d'ascenseur, Asami traversa le parking sous le regard toujours assassin d'un des nombreux autres hommes de main de Feilong. A croire qu'ils avaient investi tout l'hôtel. Ca l'amusait beaucoup de savoir que ses hommes rageaient de constater qu'il était le seul ennemi que leur patron refusait de supprimer, alors qu'eux, de toute évidence, ils en crevaient d'envie. Leur haine était bien trop palpable pour ne pas s'en apercevoir : ils ne se privaient pas de lui témoigner tout le mal qu'ils lui vouaient. S'ils pouvaient le tuer… s'ils pouvaient éradiquer ce sourire condescendant…

Mais voilà, leur patron écorcherait vif tous ceux qui oseraient aller à l'encontre de ses ordres : et ses ordres étaient de ne toucher aucun de ses cheveux sans son autorisation. Et cet Asami Ryuichi le savait ! C'était ce qui les énervait le plus.

Conscient de ce fait, Asami laissa délibérément échapper un ricanement provocateur lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de l'homme qui lui concédait un rictus haineux ; oui, ça l'enchantait de savoir qu'il était intouchable, et parfois, lorsque son humeur s'y prêtait, il aimait jouer de cette provocation. Il pouvait sentir toute la haine de leurs regards sur sa nuque, lesquels glissaient pitoyablement le long de sa colonne vertébrale sans que cela ne l'atteigne le moins du monde.

Il alluma une autre cigarette alors qu'un sourire goguenard ''habillait'' son humeur…

xxx

En parlant d'habillement, c'était justement ce que Feilong s'apprêtait à faire une fois sorti de la douche, lorsqu'un grondement sourd suivi d'un tremblement mit ses sens en alerte. Il pensa immédiatement à un tremblement de terre, ce qui ne l'étonnait guère étant donné que le Japon était réputé pour ses phénomènes sismiques. Toutefois il ne fallait pas prendre à la légère les caprices de Dame Nature.

Il enfila rapidement son costume qui l'attendait sur un cintre tandis que des clameurs de foule éperdue attirèrent son attention.

Tout en boutonnant sa chemise en soie hors de prix, il se pencha légèrement par la baie vitrée, en prenant quand même le soin de se tenir au mur – car ce n'était pas encore dans ses projets d'abréger sa vie s'il venait à tomber – et aperçut une fumée s'élever de ce qu'il pensait être le hall d'entrée.

Des badauds apeurés couraient dans tous les sens : certains trébuchant, d'autres poussant des hurlements hystériques.

« Des femmes, évidemment. » conclut Feilong exaspéré par ce comportement typiquement féminin.

- « Feilong-sama, il faut vite quitter les lieux ! »

Feilong qui n'avait pas entendu ses hommes s'engouffrer dans sa suite, se retourna vivement et fut interpellé par l'inquiétude qu'affichaient ces derniers.

- « Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda froidement ce dernier en ajustant sa veste.

- « Un attentat, monsieur ! La voiture de Ryuichi Asami a été piégée, nous devons vous mettre l'abri ! Les commanditaires de cet attentat peuvent encore se trouver dans le bâtiment, ils essaieront peut-être de s'en prendre aussi à vous, il ne faut pas perdre de temps ! »

Feilong resta pétrifié devant le rapport que lui avaient lancé sans cérémonie ses subordonnés. Il les regardait rassembler rapidement ses effets personnels alors qu'un frisson glacial lui parcourut le corps. Cette fumée était donc l'œuvre d'un attentat…

- « Et Asami ? Qu'en est-il de lui ? » demanda-t-il la voix peu rassurée.

Voyant ses hommes baisser la tête, semblant visiblement hésiter à lui donner une réponse, Feilong le prit comme un sombre présage.

- « Répondez ! » tonna le leader de Baishe le visage livide.

- « Un de nos hommes qui était resté en faction dans le parking l'a vu monter dans sa voiture avant qu'elle n'explose… Il est formel, monsieur… »

Feilong s'agrippa au dossier du fauteuil qui était à sa portée, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- « Il s'est peut-être trompé ! Où est cet homme, je veux le voir, pourquoi n'est-il pas avec vous ?! »

Le garde du corps qui s'attendait à cette réaction s'essuya le front du dos de sa main et reprit d'une voix hésitante :

- « Il-il a été gravement blessé lors de la déflagration. Un de nos hommes l'a emmené à l'hôpital. Mais par précaution, pour confirmer la véracité de ses dires, nous avons aussi vérifié les bandes d'enregistrements des caméras qui filmaient le parking, elles montrent clairement Asami monter dans sa voiture, il n'y a pas de doute, Monsieur… Il est mort… »

* * *

(1) Mochi : Boules de riz gluante. Elles sont obtenues par pétrissage de riz cuit, prenant alors l'aspect d'une pâte particulièrement visqueuse. Du fait de sa grande viscosité, les étouffements sont très fréquents. La consommation rapide et abondante de mochi provoque chaque année quelques dizaines de morts au Japon. _(Intéressant… *sourire diabolique*)_

(2) Si cette phrase vous paraît obscure faites-le moi savoir par review ou MP et je vous l'expliquerai lors du prochain chapitre. (clin d'œil)

(3) Je vais vous épargner la composition réelle des plaques d'immatriculation… Les japonais eux-mêmes ne le savent pas ; et je les comprends. Donc ces numéros sont totalement fictifs, sauf pour Nerima qui représente la location de l'office des transports terrestres (OTT)) qui a attribué la plaque ; donc cette plaque a été faite à Sinjuku-ku l'un des 23 arrondissements de Tokyo, là où résident Asami. _(Mais c'est bien plus compliqué que ça…) _

Bien, je crois tout le monde aura compris que l'histoire va devenir beaucoup moins drôle… Mais il faudra que vous patientiez – le temps que j'écrive la suite – pour savoir comment Akihito va réagir en apprenant la triste nouvelle. Je vous fais à toutes de gros bisous et vous dis à bientôt ! Et je suis encore désolée pour n'avoir pas pu sortir plus tôt cette troisième partie comme je l'avais prévu. Comme quoi, la vie est faite d'imprévus plus ou moins agréables (_et ce n'est pas Akihito qui va me contredire. _^^')… A bientôt !


	15. Cz75

**TROUBLES**

Chapitre betâ-lecté.

_**Notes : **Attention, à partir de ce chapitre l'histoire va prendre un tout autre ton. Il y aura des scènes plus réalistes et peut-être plus violentes. Bah, ça ne rigole pas dans le milieu de la pègre… Bref, il y aura des dialogues beaucoup moins courtois. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas changé de style, c'est seulement que les événements qui vont se dérouler, se prêteront mieux à une élocution plus populaire (c'est-à-dire, comprenant des expressions quelque peu vulgaires, hem… =^^=). Mais ça va se faire progressivement, je ne vais pas de but en blanc vous imposer ce changement. Je tiens aussi à vous préciser que ce chapitre n'a pas été betâ-lecté, Vyersdra est actuellement trop occupée pour corriger mes textes. Alors si vous trouvez des fautes et autres incohérences, j'en suis désolée – et faites m'en part, bien sûr. ^^ Un immense et gigantesque merci à vous toutes ! Ayant été trop occupée ces derniers mois, Je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes vos reviews, mais sachez que vos commentaires m'ont aidée à continuer ma fanfic. Eh bien oui, avec les problèmes que j'ai eu, je n'arrivais plus à écrire, j'ai même failli abandonner ; mais ça va mieux, et ce, grâce à vous ! ^^ Bienvenue aussi à mes nouvelles lectrices : Miss Marguerite, Miss Bob, Isilya7, Eichi-chan et Melmilou. J'ai pu voir que la mort d'Asami a suscité pas mal de réactions, alors merci d'être passées me voir ! ^^ Quant à Letiness et Heachigo (zut, je ne vous avais pas vu alors que vous aviez laissé une review sur le chapitre 12, je viens seulement de vous découvrir aujourd'hui. Comme quoi, en ce moment, je suis totalement à côté de la plaque… mais je me soigne ! mdr). Je vous laisse, bonne lecture !_

**Cz75 – Ch. 13**

_ Jeudi 15 décembre - 15h30mn _

L'ensemble du réseau médiatique couvrant le Japon était sous pression. Une guerre acharnée était en train de s'engager entre les nombreuses chaînes télévisées rivales ; c'était à celles qui s'auréoleraient d'avoir eu la primeur de recouvrir l'événement. En effet, un fait médiatique d'une extrême importance venait d'être communiqué à la presse : les résultats des analyses des médecins légistes venaient de révéler le nom de la troisième victime de l'incident qui avait eu lieu à l'hôtel Keio Plaza. Dès lors, la nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans la métropole du Japon ; toutes les chaînes de télévisions, les journaux ainsi que les radios relataient la perte prématurée d'une des plus grandes personnalités de Tokyo…

xxx

- « Fais chier !! »

Le portable vola dans les airs et atterrit sur le dossier du canapé. Ouf, c'était moins une qu'il ''embrasse'' le mur, quelques centimètres plus haut et il aurait fini sa vie encastré dans le plâtre. S'il avait été muni de cordes vocales, il aurait hurlé d'horreur en voyant le mur se rapprocher dangereusement de son ossature métallique.

- « Satané homme ! Ça te plait de me torturer, hein ?! Eh bien j'en ai rien à foutre ! Vas-y, ignore-moi, je m'en balance ! »

Le portable regardait le jeune photographe faire les cent pas dans le salon, il fulminait de rage. Et cela faisait deux jours que ce cinéma durait. Le pauvre petit portable en avait plein la ''batterie'' de l'humeur explosive de son maître, il en avait mal à ses touches à force que ce dernier s'acharne dessus, lui aussi en était venu à prier pour que ce satané homme décroche, il n'en pouvait plus. Jamais, depuis que le nom d'Asami avait intégré son répertoire, il n'avait été autant sollicité. S'il pouvait éliminer ce satané nom de sa liste, ça lui ferait enfin des vacances…

Akihito n'avait pas encore pris connaissance de l'incident qui avait brûlé le Keio Plaza. Alors que toute la ville était en effervescence depuis ce terrible événement, le photographe, lui, bombardait de reproches l'homme d'affaires qui n'avait toujours pas répondu à ses appels ; et ce, malgré le nombre incalculable de messages qu'il lui avait laissés sur son portable… Cet enfoiré l'avait même coupé ! Si son but était de lui torturer l'esprit en le faisant culpabiliser à mort, c'était réussi ! En plus de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait, l'inquiétude qu'Asami ne veuille plus le voir lui tordait littéralement les boyaux – s'il s'était englouti un container entier d'acide chlorhydrique, le résultat ressenti dans son estomac aurait été le même.

Akihito finit par s'affaler sur le fauteuil qui faisait face au canapé et à son portable. Celui-ci frissonna lorsque son propriétaire lui lança un regard noir. Hey ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute si ''l'autre'' ne voulait pas répondre !

- « Merde, merde et merde ! »

La tête entre les mains, le photographe ruminait sa hargne. Putain ! Cet homme le rendait dingue !

_« Laisse-le tomber dans ce cas. »_ fit tout à coup une petite voix dans sa tête.

- « Ta gueule. » lui répondit à son tour le photographe au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Voilà où il en était arrivé… Dans un élan d'aliénation pure, il n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de s'inventer un compagnon imaginaire, qui normalement, avait été créé dans le but de le soutenir moralement… Mais le comble était que cette magnifique idée n'avait fait que l'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa déprime… Bordel, ça devenait grave. C'était pathétique…

_« Oui, c'est vraiment pathétique… »_ soupira la sournoise petite voix. _« Tu fais pitié mon pauvre Akihito. Regarde dans quel état tu te mets à cause d'un homme qui t'a lamentablement jeté… »_

- « Je ne me suis pas fait jeter ! Asami m'a seulement ignoré ! »

_« Ah… Mais, n'est-ce pas pire l'ignorance… ?! »_

« … »

Non, il n'avait rien à répondre ! Et même si ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer, c'était la pure la vérité, il s'était totalement ridiculisé ! Et à présent il s'en mordait les doigts. Asami n'avait tenu aucun compte de sa déclaration, rien, que dalle, nada ! Bref, il avait essuyé la pire des humiliations… un colossal Râââteau.

- « Merde, merde et merde !! » explosa-t-il une fois de plus en balançant son pied contre la table basse qui bascula sous le choc.

Oh merde… Avec ses conneries il avait tout renversé : son appareil photo, la télécommande et le cendrier à moitié plein de Seiishi. Il était bon pour tout nettoyer à présent…

Alors qu'il balayait les cendres sur le sol, Akihito en profita pour compter les mégots. Il y en avait plus de vingt. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à fumer comme des pompiers ?! Ok, ça ne le regardait pas, mais quand même… Asami aussi fumait beaucoup trop, un jour ou l'autre il en paierait le prix. Peut-être devrait-il lui en toucher deux mots pour le faire réagir… ?! Non, mauvaise idée. Il était à peut prêt certain qu'Asami l'utiliserait en substitut nicotinique dès que le manque se ferait sentir. De plus, en arrêtant de fumer, il retrouverait une endurance plus accrue. À parier qu'il en aurait mal aux reins, sans parler de son postérieur… Bah, il pourrait toujours essayer de lui mettre une sucette dans la bouche dès qu'il s'approcherait un peu trop de ses fesses.

Akihito éclata de rire. L'image d'un yakuza en train de sucer une sucette, ça devait payer ! Surtout si c'était Asami !

Le photographe, hilare devant sa connerie, s'essuya les larmes et reprit sa place dans le fauteuil après avoir ramassé son appareil photo. Il vérifia s'il n'avait pas subi de dégâts en tombant. Il y tenait particulièrement à celui-là. Hormis le fait que c'était son premier appareil, c'était surtout un cadeau de son père. Lorsque celui-ci le lui avait offert, Akihito, en guise de remerciement, lui avait fait la promesse de devenir un grand photographe. « J'attend de voir ça. » lui avait répondu son père dans un sourire tout en lui ébouriffant la chevelure. Mais hélas, il en était loin de sa promesse… Alors qu'il avait été à deux doigts de réaliser son rêve, Asami le lui avait carrément pulvérisé. Et non content de son action, il avait fallu, en plus, qu'il lui inflige une bonne leçon ; et quelle leçon ! Ses fesses s'en souviendraient à vie ! Merci Asami !

Mouais, bon… c'était du passé tout ça… Il ne lui en voulait plus depuis… Et comble du crétinisme, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était de le revoir. Mais il n'était tout même pas prêt à revenir la queue entre les jambes jusqu'à son appartement, ou au Sion. Il avait encore sa fierté !

Sa fierté ? Akihito fit une grimace. Ce mot lourd de sens lui rappela une scène qu'il aurait voulu oublier : « Peux-tu me dire où se situe ta fierté, alors que je t'entendais pleurer de joie pendant que tu te faisais prendre par un homme ? » C'était ce que Feilong lui avait dit en lui baissant le froc avant de l'emmener en Chine ! C'était à se demander si ce salaud n'avait pas eu raison. Lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à Asami, sa fierté prenait subitement la poudre d'escampette ; adieu, ciao, démerde-toi sans moi ! Cependant, Akihito préférait l'option qu'elle se fasse la malle à celle de Feilong qui sous entendait que sa fierté se situait dans son cul… Crétin de chinois !

Akihito, las, se passa une main sur le visage. Ok, tout ça c'était bien joli mais, il n'avait toujours pas résolu son problème majeur : A-sa-mi. Il devait vraiment être en pétard contre lui pour qu'il ne le rappelle pas. Cette fois-ci il ne lui pardonnerait pas aussi facilement. Le fait de lui avoir mis son poing dans la gueule était un acte Grave, Irréparable, Inconcevable, une pure folie ! Comment allait-il réparer son erreur à présent ? Il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à étudier de quelle façon il pourrait se faire pardonner mais, aucun des plans qu'il avait échafaudés ne lui avaient semblé suffisant. L'homme d'affaires n'était pas le genre à prendre à la légère un tel geste… même venant de lui. Ce jour-là, juste après l'avoir frappé, il avait vu dans son regard toute l'animosité qu'il lui vouait, cela l'avait pétrifié, jamais il n'avait eu autant peur d'Asami. Il avait cru, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il allait l'encastrer dans le mur pour ensuite lui rendre la pareille au centuple. Vu sa carrure en comparaison à la sienne, il n'en serait certainement pas sorti vivant… Même si Asami n'avait pas l'envergure d'un ''monsieur univers'', lors de leur ébats acrobatiques il avait pu facilement évaluer sa force. Il lui aurait suffit qu'il lui assène un coup de poing bien placé pour l'envoyer à trépas.

Mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour avoir pensé qu'il pouvait frapper le yakuza en toute impunité ? Même si c'était Asami, il n'en restait pas moins un homme dangereux ; mais il oubliait souvent ce petit détail. La relation particulière qui les liait lui faisait perdre de vue que l'homme d'affaires était en premier lieu un membre de la pègre. Après tout, mis à part ce qu'Asami voulait bien lui laisser entrevoir de ses activités – qui, en ce qui le concernait, se limitaient à lui mettre les jambes en l'air – il ne connaissait rien de la façon dont il traitait ses petits trafics, il ne savait pas quelles étaient les limites de sa colère s'il se savait trahi ou roulé… Même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu faire, Asami avait forcément tué des hommes, ce n'était pas un saint. Et lui, il en était tombé amoureux… Alors qu'il détestait la violence, sa relation avec l'homme d'affaires le plongeait dedans jusqu'au cou. Merde, mais dans quel pétrin il s'était engagé ? Un jour ou l'autre il en ferait irrémédiablement les frais, c'était certain, Asami ne pourra pas toujours voler à son secours. Bah, au moins ça règlerait son problème de logement : l'urne dans laquelle reposerait ses cendres trônerait bien au chaud dans le salon d'Asami ; fini les problèmes de factures à payer. De plus il aurait tout le loisir d'observer son amant. Enfin, fallait-il encore qu'Asami le prenne avec lui… ça c'était moins sûr…

Mais… à quoi pensait-il là… ?!! Il divaguait totalement !

Akihito retint tout à coup sa respiration. Il venait de réaliser qu'il ne divaguait pas tant que ça. N'avait-il pas déjà été à deux doigts de mourir lorsque le subordonné de Mikhail lui avait tiré une balle dans la poitrine… ?

Cette réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Il posa sa main à l'endroit de sa cicatrice, et tout lui revint en mémoire. Il pouvait encore ressentir l'impact de la balle lorsqu'elle avait transpercé son corps, lui déchiquetant les chairs dans une effroyable brûlure. Il se rappela aussi ce que cela faisait de sentir sa vie décliner à mesure que son sang s'échappait de ses veines ; une sensation froide, intense, effrayante. Voir la mort lui ravir son âme sans qu'il n'eût rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher, était… il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire cette terreur…

Asami… Ce furent sa voix et la chaleur de sa main contre sa joue qui l'avaient rappelé à la vie ; une lueur chaude et cuivrée dans l'infini noirceur de sa mort, l'avait attiré, l'avait sauvé ; et il s'était accroché au timbre bas et chaud de cette voix qui lui avait donné l'ordre de ne pas s'endormir… Si Asami n'avait pas été là, alors…

Ce jour là… Il avait vraiment failli y passer… Il venait de plaisanter sur le fait que son urne reposerait peut-être chez Asami mais, ce n'était pas un jeu, il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec la mort. Cette mort, il l'avait vue de près, elle l'avait tenu entre ses griffes et ne voulait pas le lâcher…

Un frisson glacial lui parcourut alors tout le corps. Il venait de réaliser qu'il mettait sa vie en danger en restant auprès de l'homme d'affaires, même s'il l'avait sauvé…

Alors, ne valait-il mieux pas pour lui qu'il profite de sa dispute avec Asami pour mettre un terme à leur relation ? Ne serait-ce pas une sage décision avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… ?

Akihito tourna la tête en direction de la baie vitrée et regarda les fenêtres des immeubles s'allumer au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait. La vie était un bien précieux qu'il fallait préserver… Jamais, depuis qu'il connaissait Asami, il n'avait pris autant au sérieux cette considération…

Devait-il réellement le quitter… ?

_« Mais tu l'aimes… »_ ressurgit la petite voix dans sa tête. _« Et tu sais que rien ne peut contrer les sentiments. »_

- « Ouais… c'est bien là le problème… » soupira profondément Akihito. « Mais il en va de ma vie, je n'aurai pas toujours la chance de m'en sortir… »

_« Te sens-tu réellement capable de renoncer à Asami pour sauvegarder ta misérable vie… ? »_

- « … »

Non, en effet, il n'en était pas capable… D'ailleurs pourquoi s'était-il posé cette question alors qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse ?

_« Peut-être pour te faire réaliser qu'inconsciemment tu avais pris cette décision depuis longtemps !? »_

Ouais… c'était exactement ça… Malgré qu'il fût conscient du danger que représentait sa relation avec Asami, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais y renoncer. C'était stupide mais… il n'y pouvait rien.

Dépité d'avoir réalisé qu'il préférait mourir que de se séparer d'Asami, Akihito se leva de son fauteuil et traîna les pieds jusqu'à la baie vitrée du salon. Il était devenu dépendant du yakuza, il lui manquait… C'était ainsi, et il ne voyait pas comment il allait résoudre le conflit qui l'opposait à lui. Comme il regrettait de l'avoir frappé… Une fois de plus il avait été victime de son tempérament explosif. Mais dès lors qu'il s'agissait d'Asami, il prenait tout au pied de la lettre, il devenait susceptible… En fait il accordait une grande importance à ce qu'il pensait de lui, et ce, depuis leur première rencontre. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux : s'il le prenait juste pour un passe-temps ou s'il l'aimait sincèrement, du moins, ne serait-ce qu'un peu… Un autre soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'Akihito qui colla ses mains et son front à la paroi glacée de la vitre. Une auréole de condensation se forma sous son souffle. Le froid sur son front lui prodigua un bienfait sur son mal de tête, qu'il traînait péniblement depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Il ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et murmura, tout bas :

- « Asami… excuse-moi… je ne voulais pas. »

Penser qu'Asami ne lui pardonnerait peut-être jamais son geste l'angoissait au plus haut point. Il avait comme l'affreux pressentiment qu'Asami ne voudrait plus le revoir, qu'il ne le reverrait plus. Depuis deux jours une boule avait pris asile dans sa gorge. Quant à parler de son estomac… si continuait ainsi, un ulcère allait bientôt pointer le bout de son nez. Alors qu'il allait regagner son fauteuil, Akihito remarqua que le nom ''Asami'' était inscrit sur la vitre. Bon sang, l'homme d'affaires occupait tellement ses pensées qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait écrit son nom sur la buée. Il l'avait littéralement dans la peau ! De sa paume, il effaça bien vite la preuve dérangeante qui mettait trop en évidence son attachement à l'homme. De plus, Seiishi n'apprécierait certainement pas de voir le nom de son rival affiché sur sa vitre… Seiishi… Il s'en voulait de lui faire du mal en ne lui accordant pas les mêmes sentiments, il était tellement gentil et prévenant à son égard… rien à voir avec Asami… Fichu yakuza qui ne voulait pas le rappeler !

- « Ah merde ! Ça suffit ! Je vais devenir dingue à force de penser à tout ça ! Allez Akihito, chaque chose en son temps, ne mélange pas tout… tout va bien se passer ! Demain est un autre jour. »

Fort de sa conviction, Akihito alla allumer le téléviseur 16ème qui se situait derrière le fauteuil où il était assis. Le bruit de fond l'aiderait sûrement à lui changer les idées, il en avait bien besoin.

Il s'empara du dernier appareil qui lui restait dans le but de le nettoyer, et commença à le démonter minutieusement, pièce par pièce. Pendant qu'il essuyait à l'aide d'un chiffon doux la lentille de son objectif, une voix parvenue du téléviseur attira son attention : une journaliste annonçait un flash spécial.

_« … Mesdames et Messieurs, bonjour. Nous interrompons quelques instants notre programme pour vous rapporter les dernières informations qui nous ont été fournies sur le tragique incident de l'hôtel Keio Plaza du mardi 13 décembre au matin. Comme vous le savez déjà, des témoins ont certifié avoir entendu deux déflagrations. Après enquête, nous avons appris que ce ne fut pas la première détonation qui a provoqué l'incendie. Celle-ci proviendrait d'un coup de feu parti accidentellement d'une des chambres de l'hôtel. Le client de cette chambre n'ayant pas voulu témoigner devant les caméras, cette information nous a été donnée par le Directeur du Keio Plaza qui nous a certifié qu'il s'agissait bien d'un accident, et qu'il n'y a pas eu de blessés. Dès lors, la police a pu écarter cette piste de son enquête et, à ce jour, elle aurait entre les mains des indices mettant en évidence l'hypothèse d'un attentat. Cependant, elle préfère garder cette information en réserve jusqu'à ce que les analyses la confirment. Nous vous rappelons également du fait que l'incendie avait pris naissance au troisième sous-sol de l'hôtel, le personnel a eu le temps de faire sortir sans dommage la quasi totalité de ses clients. Néanmoins, nous avons eu à déplorer trois victimes qui s'étaient malheureusement trouvées sur les lieux même de l'incendie : il s'agit de deux employés de l'hôtel, ainsi que d'un client qui, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, nous ignorions l'identité… »_

Akihito portait une oreille distraite aux commentaires détaillés de la journaliste. De toute façon les infos n'étaient pas faites pour annoncer de bonnes nouvelles, ce n'était pas comme si ce fait était extraordinaire, ça devenait même monnaie courante – à croire que dernièrement, faire exploser les immeubles était devenu une mode. Il y a trois jours, c'était son immeuble qui avait explosé…

_« Nous allons vous rediffuser les images de l'incendie pour voir quelle a été l'ampleur de la tâche des pompiers. En effet, amplifié par la présence d'essence stockée dans les véhicules, l'incendie avait pris des proportions catastrophiques. Le feu s'étant propagé jusqu'au quatrième étage, les pompiers ont mis plus de huit heures pour en venir à bout… »_

- « Huit heures ! Eh bien, ils y ont mis le temps… » se moqua Akihito toujours penché sur l'objectif qu'il nettoyait avec grande précaution.

Bon d'accord, sa remarque était de mauvais goût, mais lorsque c'était son appartement qui avait explosé, les médias n'en avaient pas fait tout un bataclan. Merde ! Il y avait quand même eu beaucoup plus de morts que dans ce putain d'hôtel ! Mais là, c'était différent, ils parlaient d'un l'hôtel de prestige comportant des clients tout autant prestigieux, alors… !

Akihito posa son objectif puis se leva en vue de délester sa vessie qui était prête à exploser. Pendant qu'il se débattait dans les toilettes avec la fermeture Eclair de son jean délavé, la journaliste continuait son actualité funeste.

_« Nous allons dès à présent passer à l'information qui nous intéresse. Etant donné l'état atrocement mutilé du troisième corps, il nous avait été dans l'impossibilité de vous divulguer son nom. Nous attendions les résultats des médecins légistes, qui pour identifier le corps, ont dû procéder à une analyse de ses empreintes dentaires. Nous venons aujourd'hui de recevoir la confirmation de la police. Le rapport d'autopsie révèle qu'il s'agit de l'homme d'affaires, Ryuichi Asami._

_Devant cette terrible nouvelle, toute la ville de Tokyo est sous le choc. Elle déplore la perte de cet homme inestimable dont la générosité restera exemplaire… »_

- « Bla bla bla… » pesta Akihito qui venait juste de réintégrer le salon.

Cette journaliste suintant l'hypocrisie commençaient à lui sortir par les yeux. C'était dingue de voir qu'à partir du moment qu'un homme – soi-disant important – mourrait, il devenait tout à coup un preux et valeureux chevalier doté de toutes les qualités. En tout cas, lui, n'en avait rien à faire de ce type – tout exemplaire qu'il pouvait être. ''Exemplaire'', tu parles ! Et voilà, maintenant il était énervé !

Une bière ! Voilà ce qu'il lui fallait pour se calmer. Ça, c'était une bonne idée… Tout en réajustant sa chemise blanche dans son jean, Akihito se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit la porte du frigo pour s'emparer de sa bonne idée et l'ouvrit dans un ''clic'' sonore pour… aussitôt se ruer à la vitesse de la lumière au-dessus de l'évier ; la mousse de sa bière avait eu soudainement envie d'aller voir de plus près à quoi ressemblait le carrelage. Akihito l'injuria copieusement tout en se léchant allègrement les doigts.

_« … ses dons caritatifs faisaient qu'il était autant estimé du milieu politique que des couches sociales démunies… »_

- « Mais ouais, c'est ça… » soupira le photographe qui regagna son fauteuil avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière.

_« … Une fois la veillée funèbre achevée, la crémation se déroulera le samedi 17 au matin, puis s'ensuivra quatre mois plus tard, de la mise en terre au cimetière d'Aoyama Bochi. Exceptionnellement, le cimetière sera fermé au public pour laisser les nombreuses personnalités accompagner une dernière fois l'illustre homme d'affaires de Tokyo, Ryuichi Asami. Nous vous informerons pas à pas des résultats de l'enquête qui sera menée par l'inspecteur Imamiya… Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie. À présent je vous laisse découvrir la suite de vos programmes… »_

Un bruit métallique recouvrit la voix de la journaliste. La cannette roula aux pieds du photographe, répandant sa traînée mousseuse dans son sillage.

Akihito, les yeux écarquillés, demeurait pétrifié dans son fauteuil, sa main en lévitation devant sa bouche.

- « Qu-quoi… A-asami… ? »

Le photographe tourna la tête en direction du téléviseur pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, mais le flash spécial avait déjà fait place à une page de publicité. Il posa ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil dans le but de se lever lorsque ses jambes, prises de tremblements, flanchèrent et l'obligèrent à se rasseoir. À présent c'était son corps entier qui tremblait, et bizarrement il trouva que la température du salon s'était brusquement rafraîchie. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu les propos de la journaliste. Le seul moyen de s'en assurer était de zapper sur une autre chaîne… Il déposa l'objectif sur la table basse et s'empara fébrilement de la télécommande.

Merde ! Il n' y avait plus aucun communiqué ! Il poursuivit malgré tout sa recherche, lorsqu'il tomba sur un autre bulletin d'informations.

_« … une zone de sécurité a été placée autour de l'hôtel Keio Plaza pour permettre aux enquêteurs de relever d'autres indices qui les mettraient sur la piste du, ou des potentiels coupables de cet attentat. Des vestiges d'une bombe ayant été trouvés dans les restes calcinés d'une BMW, la police peut maintenant affirmer qu'il s'agit bien d'un acte criminel. À présent, vous pourrez suivre le cours de l'enquête sur les communiqués du 20H. Nous vous remercions de nou… »_

La télécommande serrée dans la main, Akihito s'assit lentement sur le canapé. Le journaliste n'avait pas parlé d'Asami… Peut-être que… qu'il avait dû mal entendre tout à l'heure. Cependant, il ne se sentait pas rassuré. Le même nom de l'hôtel ''Keio Plaza'' avait été répété, ce qui voulait dire qu'il parlait de la même affaire… Quant à la BMW…

Mon Dieu, plus il y repensait, plus il entendait la voix de la journaliste prononcer son nom. Elle avait aussi parlé de dons caritatifs… Asami allait souvent à des galas de charité, dans le but calculé de dorer son image pour se mettre à l'abri des rumeurs qui pèsent, ou pèseraient sur lui…

Le regard fixé dans le vide, Akihito sentait une terrible angoisse monter en lui. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique. Il y plaqua sa main, dans l'espoir de calmer ses palpitations, et essayait de reprendre son souffle qui était devenu erratique.

Non… Asami ne pouvait pas être mort… il s'était trompé. Le fait de n'avoir pensé qu'à l'homme d'affaires durant ces deux derniers jours l'avait induit en erreur, il avait dû transférer le nom d'Asami sur celui que la journaliste avait annoncé…

Alors qu'il essayait d'argumenter au mieux le fait qu'il ait pu mal interpréter le discours de la journaliste, un tremblement glacial parcourut tout son corps.

- « Calme-toi, Akihito, tu n'es sûr de rien. Tu as très bien pu t'imaginer tout ça. Asami va bien, il va bien, il va appeler… et lorsque tu lui diras que tu as cru qu'il était mort, il se moquera de toi. Et toi aussi tu en riras. »

Et il en rit doucement. Un rire forcé, factice. Ses lèvres tremblaient, elles étaient sèches… Il manquait d'air.

- « Son portable. Appelle-le, cette fois-ci il va décrocher… »

Il voulait y croire, il le devait. Il fallait qu'il entende la voix d'Asami. Il avança lentement sa main glacée sur l'objet de tous ses espoirs, et chercha le nom d'Asami dans le répertoire. Cette fois-ci il allait lui répondre, il devait y croire. Le cœur battant, il plaqua l'appareil à son oreille et attendit que l'homme d'affaires décroche…

- « Asami… réponds… je t'en prie… »

Le dos courbé, ses avant-bras appuyés sur ses genoux, Akihito attendait…

- « Asami… je t'en supplie… ne me fais pas ça… » supplia-t-il encore, et encore… et encore…

De grosses larmes tombèrent sur son jean pendant les longues minutes d'attente qui s'égrenaient dans une angoisse terrifiante.

Rien… pas de réponse… le silence… Et ce, depuis deux jours durant lesquels il avait espéré qu'il décroche.

Non ! Pas ça !

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Sa respiration s'accélérait, la peur lui tenaillait l'estomac. Ce pressentiment qu'il avait eu depuis ces deux derniers jours, la crainte qu'il ne verrait peut-être plus Asami… Ce n'était pas à cause du coup de poing qu'il lui avait mis, c'était…

Ses larmes redoublèrent pendant qu'il restait là, silencieux, comme en état d'apoplexie, l'oreille collée à son portable.

En vain… Asami ne répondait pas. Il… il ne répondrait probablement plus jamais…

Non ! Pourquoi il se disait ça !?

Simplement parce qu'il y avait trop de détails accumulés pour qu'il réfute catégoriquement le fait qu'Asami pourrait vraiment être m… mort. Malgré qu'il le refusait, au fond de lui, il restait lucide… beaucoup trop lucide pour qu'il puisse éradiquer cette peur qui lui déchirait le cœur. Une peur qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais ressentie. Elle était totalement différente de toutes celles auxquelles il avait été confronté ; celle-ci était effroyable. Le froid, la peur, la douleur, étaient à présent l'univers du jeune homme. Les doigts tremblants, le regard atterré, il referma son portable comme s'il n'allait plus jamais le rouvrir, comme s'il n'en n'aurait plus l'utilité… Comme si qu'il refermait le couvercle d'un cercueil… Akihito resta bloqué sur cette dernière image et fondit en larmes. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui, plus rien mis à part cette peur indéchiffrable qui le consumait de l'intérieur. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à la douleur implacable de perdre un être cher ; quelqu'un qu'il aimait vraiment. Quelqu'un comme Asami.

Mon Dieu, non… Comment pouvait-on surmonter ça ?

Il ne le savait pas, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Nier la vérité ?

Oui… Rester dans le doute lui semblait être plus rassurant ; plus vivable. Asami ne pouvait pas mourir dans un stupide incendie, cette mort n'était pas digne d'un homme tel que lui. De part son statut de yakuza, succomber de blessures par balles était ce qu'il y avait de plus conforme ; de plus logique. D'ailleurs il avait toujours pensé qu'il mourrait de cette façon… même si cette idée lui faisait peur.

Mourir, mort, décès, sang… Akihito ne supportait pas ces mots, il avait toujours eu en horreur de voir quelqu'un mourir sous ses yeux, ça le terrorisait. Alors qu'Asami puisse être mort… C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Akihito resta de longues minutes le regard fixé dans le vide, tandis qu'un tas de scénarios macabres lui venaient à l'esprit.

Non ! Asami ne pouvait pas être mort, pas aussi facilement ! Il fallait qu'il le vérifie… Le Sion… Il demanderait aux hommes d'Asami ; eux devaient savoir ce qu'il en était !

Dans le dernier espoir qu'il lui restait, et surtout auquel il se raccrochait de toutes ses forces, il se leva dans le but de se rendre au Sion lorsque subitement une douleur au ventre le fit plier en deux. Il porta sa main à la bouche et se précipita en direction des toilettes, manquant de s'évanouir à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il eut juste le temps d'ouvrir la porte pour voir sa terreur se répandre en un flot de bile acide. Ses cheveux en batailles ainsi que ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Il étouffait sous les spasmes violents que provoquaient ses vomissements. Courbé en deux au-dessus de la cuvette en céramique blanche, il se retint d'une main contre le mur lorsqu'il fut pris de tremblements. Une sueur moite et glaciale inonda son front tandis qu'une myriade de points noirs se dressait devant ses yeux.

Il s'était trompé, ce n'était pas le nom d'Asami qu'il avait entendu… il s'était trompé… Asami avait seulement éteint son portable… Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, Asami ne pouvait pas mourir, il n'était pas mort.

Malgré la mélopée qu'il s'efforçait inlassablement de se répéter dans un fol espoir qu'elle puisse conjurer l'inconcevable réalité, il se sentait inexorablement partir. Le malaise ne cessant de croître en son fort intérieur, s'emblait s'évertuer à l'obliger à accepter l'horrible fatalité.

- « Nooon !! Je ne veux pas !! » hurla-t-il à plein poumons, le visage inondé de larmes. « Je ne veux pas le croire, il n'est pas mort !! Il n'est pas mort !! »

Un véritable hurlement déchira le silence de l'appartement, et dès lors, pour Akihito, tout devint noir. Seul subsistait l'assourdissant bourdonnement dans ses oreilles. Soudain le sol se dérobant sous ses pieds, il s'écroula lourdement sur le carrelage marbré, sa tête rencontrant violemment la cuvette lors de sa chute. Dans la petite pièce carrelée, ne demeurait à présent plus que le mouvement d'un filet de sang qui s'échappait de sa tempe, s'étalant lentement sur le sol aussi froid que l'était à présent son cœur brisé par le chagrin.

xxx

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque Seiishi se gara devant son immeuble. Sa journée passée à acheter et vendre en temps réels des actions et des contrats à terme l'avait éreinté. Ce boulot était complètement dingue. Jamais, lorsqu'il avait décidé d'arrêter la profession de trader (1) pour une activité moins ''recluse'', il n'aurait pensé devoir la reprendre un jour. Même si le salaire en faisait rêver plus d'un, rester assis derrière des ordinateurs, faxes, téléphones et autres, n'était pas de tout repos. Il fallait aussi avoir des nerfs en aciers. En d'autre terme, cette profession était autant mortelle qu'une dose d'héroïne hebdomadaire ; elle tuait à petit feu le corps et l'esprit… Mais en ce qui le concernait, c'était surtout ses articulations qui en prenaient un coup.

Comme c'était justement le cas aujourd'hui lorsque Seiishi fit craquer sa nuque dans le but de la débloquer. Après l'avoir massée de sa main droite, il sortit de l'habitacle chauffé de sa voiture sous l'air glacial de Tokyo qui lui fouetta le visage. Même s'il avait passé cinq années d'études universitaires à Londres, sous ses hivers rigoureux, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il s'était habitué au froid ; il avait toujours détesté le froid…

Le trader remonta le col de son trench coat noir et tira une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette. Après en avoir recraché un nuage de fumée, il l'écrasa sous son pied, et leva la tête en direction de la fenêtre de son appartement. Aucune lumière n'était allumée. Tiens, cela voulait-il dire qu'Akihito s'était finalement décidé à sortir ?

Même s'il aurait préféré le voir, cela le rassurait. Le photographe n'avait pas quitté l'appartement durant ces deux derniers jours. Il avait prétexté qu'ayant perdu la totalité de ses équipements, y compris son labo photo, il n'était plus en mesure de travailler, il lui fallait d'abord tout se racheter. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire étant donné qu'il n'avait pas un yen en poche… Mais Seiishi avait remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas seulement cette histoire d'équipements qui le tracassait. Il y avait surtout une histoire de coups de fil qu'il passait inlassablement, pour ensuite couper la communication, rageant de ne pas avoir eu son interlocuteur. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui demander à qui étaient dédiés ces appels, il se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait d'Asami…

Le simple souvenir de cet homme suffit à assombrir l'humeur du trader. Il fit un pas vers l'entrée de son immeuble, s'arrêta, et passa une main dans sa chevelure pour en placer quelques mèches derrière son oreille. Malgré qu'Akihito gardait le sourire en sa présence, il voyait bien que dès qu'il se croyait seul il broyait du noir. Malgré le froid qui régnait depuis quelques jours sur la capitale, il passait aussi la plupart de son temps accoudé à la rambarde du balcon, à regarder la rue d'un œil distrait ; avec son portable à la main.

Le Trader soupira et monta les escaliers qui menaient dans le hall, désireux d'oublier cette pesanteur qui s'était installée dans sa poitrine depuis qu'il avait fait part de ses sentiments au photographe. Après avoir relevé le courrier et ouvert la porte de son appartement, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, Akihito était là. Le son du téléviseur lui parvenant faiblement jusqu'aux oreilles lui indiquait qu'il était allumé. Seiishi émit un léger sourire en pensant que le jeune homme avait dû s'endormir dans le canapé. Sans allumer la lumière du salon, pour ne pas le réveiller, il retira son pardessus pour le poser sur le premier fauteuil qu'il rencontra, lorsque son pied trébucha sur un objet qui roula dans un bruit métallique. Une canette de bière ? Il se pencha pour la ramasser et la posa sur la table basse qui était déjà occupée par des éléments d'appareils photos. Seiishi leva un sourcil étonné. Akihito n'aurait pas laissé traîner son appareil à moitié désossé, il y tenait beaucoup trop pour le laisser dans cet état. Quelque chose n'allait pas…

Intrigué, il alla allumer la lumière et jeta un œil circulaire dans le salon. Le canapé était vide. Il pensa alors qu'Akihito devait être dans sa chambre. Voulant s'en assurer, il se dirigea vers le couloir lorsque qu'une lueur parvenant du dessous de la porte des toilettes attira son attention. Il s'y dirigea et vit que la porte était entrouverte.

- « Akihito, tu es là ? » demanda-t-il en frappant un petit coup sur la porte. « Akihito… ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui fit écho. Cela devenait vraiment inquiétant ; pour commencer il y avait cette canette qui traînait sur le sol, ensuite son appareil photo qu'il avait laissé à l'abandon, et maintenant la lumière des toilettes qu'il n'avait pas éteinte… ? Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du photographe d'être aussi négligeant ; même s'il n'était pas un maniaque du rangement...

Il ouvrit la porte dans le but d'éteindre la lumière et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme étendu sur le sol.

- « Akihito ! » s'écria-t-il en s'agenouillant auprès du corps inerte tout en le secouant délicatement par l'épaule. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Hey, Akihito, réponds ! »

Voyant qu'il ne se réveillait pas, Seiishi le retourna délicatement par la taille et vit une traînée de sang séché sur sa tempe.

- « Akihito, que s'est-il passé… ? »

Le trader écarta les quelques mèches qui barraient le visage du photographe et un mugissement sortit des lèvres de ce dernier.

- « Akihito, tu m'entends ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

Akihito ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Un élancement à sa tempe lui tira un mugissement et il grimaça de douleur. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour remarquer qu'il était dans les bras de Seiishi. Tout lui semblait flou ; sa vue, autant que son esprit. Il leva la tête en direction de son ami qui semblait fortement inquiet, et lorsque son regard percuta le cuivré de ses yeux, tout lui revint en mémoire.

- « Asami ! »

Seiishi n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Le photographe s'était subitement levé d'un bond pour se ruer vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit à toute volée. Le trader ne comprenant rien à la situation, se leva à son tour pour rattraper le jeune homme qui courait comme un dératé dans le couloir.

- « Akihito, bon sang qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Seiishi qui, plus rapide que le jeune homme réussit à lui saisir le bras.

Akihito fit volte face.

- « Lâche-moi, Seiishi ! Je dois y aller, lâche-moi !! »

- « Pas avant que tu m'aies dit ce qui se passe ! » gronda le trader plus inquiet qu'énervé. « Je te retrouve inconscient dans les toilettes, la tempe blessée, pour te voir ensuite courir hors de l'appartement sans avoir même pris la peine de mettre tes chaussures. Alors permet-moi de m'inquiéter ! »

- « Je… je dois m'assurer de quelque chose… » dit seulement Akihito, les yeux affolés. « S'il te plait, laisse-moi y aller… »

Ses lèvres tremblaient. Il avait l'air complètement perdu, apeuré…

Seiishi avança sa main et caressa doucement de son pouce la joue du jeune homme en vue de le calmer.

- « Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui t'effraie mais, si au moins tu me le disais, je pourrais peut-être t'aider. »

Akihito regarda le boursier dont le visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Ce dernier ne semblait pas être au courant. S'il l'avait été, il ne lui demanderait pas ce qui l'effrayait, sachant surtout ce qu'Asami représentait pour lui…

Alors… Il y avait peut-être encore de l'espoir. Il savait que le boursier, de part son travail, devait se tenir au courant de toutes les actualités. Et pourtant, il ne semblait rien connaître de cette histoire. Dans ce cas… il y avait encore une chance qu'il se soit trompé, qu'Asami devait être toujours vivant. Il fallait qu'il se rassure au plus vite, il avait trop mal, trop peur.

- « A-amène-moi au Sion… »

- « Le Sion ? Tu veux parler du club d'A… »

- « Oui. À son club… » le coupa aussitôt Akihito.

Seiishi fronça les sourcils. Alors c'était encore cet homme qui le tourmentait… Que lui avait-il encore fait pour qu'il le mette dans un tel état d'angoisse ?

- « D'accord, calme-toi et reste ici le temps que j'aille au moins chercher de quoi te vêtir, il gèle dehors. »

Akihito ne répondit pas. Tandis que Seiishi faisait demi-tour pour regagner son appartement, il resta là, à fixer la lumière artificielle des appliques murales. Une vive inquiétude lui tordait l'estomac. Il avait peur… terriblement peur.

Au bout de quelques instants, Seiishi revint avec ses chaussures et son blouson en jean à col en fourrure synthétique, qu'il lui posa sur ses épaules. Alors qu'Akihito était à genoux en train de lacer ses chaussures, il sentit une sensation froide et humide sur sa tempe. Surpris, il leva brusquement la tête et vit le boursier qui tenait un mouchoir imbibé d'eau.

- « Ta tempe est couverte de sang, je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser sortir comme ça. Je crois qu'il n'y aura pas besoin de points de sutures. Même si ce n'est que superficiel, une coupure à la tempe saigne toujours abondamment. » dit-il dans un léger sourire.

- « … merci… » murmura Akihito. Il se sentait vraiment honteux vis-à-vis de son ami. Seiishi le logeait, le nourrissait gratuitement, supportait sans rien dire ses humeurs tout en essayant de lui remonter le moral et prenait même soin de lui… Alors que lui, il ne lui donnait rien en retour. Il se sentait minable, ingrat… « Je suis désolé de te causer autant d'ennuis, alors que… »

Les deux jeunes hommes, accroupis face à face, se regardaient dans les yeux. Le dialogue n'était pas nécessaire, chacun comprenait ce que l'un et l'autre voulaient exprimer. Les cœurs n'étaient pas en phase, mais à cet instant, il sembla à Seiishi qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour qu'ils le deviennent. Qu'il suffirait d'un petit souffle pour voir s'écrouler cette barrière qui l'empêchait d'atteindre le cœur d'Akihito… Il paraissait si fragile, si vulnérable assis sur ce sol, avec cette lueur étrange dans ses yeux noisette… Le trader en perdit son souffle et sa maîtrise. Il pencha lentement la tête et effleura de ses lèvres celles dont le goût, deux jours plus tôt, lui avait enchaîné définitivement le cœur…

Akihito se laissait faire, mais ne répondait pas à son baiser. Un pincement au cœur, Seiishi se dit qu'un jour, peut-être, le photographe verrait en lui l'homme qu'il aimerait… et non plus cet Asami.

- « Ne me remercie pas. » murmura Seiishii tout en se retirant doucement des lèvres du photographe dans une exquise caresse. « Je ne le fais pas par pure gentillesse, j'y vois surtout mon propre intérêt… »

L'intérêt que peut-être un jour, Akihito lui appartiendrait. Et ça, il n'avait pas besoin de le préciser. De par sa réaction, le photographe montrait qu'il avait compris.

Le rouge aux joues, Akihito baissa les yeux, il se sentait à la fois honteux et gêné. Honteux de ne pas pouvoir donner ce que désirait son ami, et gêné par sa franchise qu'il admirait et respectait… Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant mais, il avait autre chose en tête : Asami…

- « Allez on y va. » commanda Seiishi pour couper court à cet intermède des plus troublants. « Tu me raconteras tout dans la voiture. »

Mais Seiishi ne sut rien. Il fit plusieurs tentatives pour lui soutirer quelques explications mais il était face à un mur. Akihito s'était refermé comme huître ; la peur au ventre qui s'amplifiait à mesure qu'ils approchaient du Sion.

- « C'est à cause de ton amant que tu es dans cet état ? » récidiva le trader en restant concentré sur la route. « C'est encore Asami qui… »

- « Tu ne le connais pas alors ne l'accuse pas ! » répliqua sèchement Akihito.

Seiishi plissa les paupières à la réflexion et au ton aigre du jeune homme. Il ne lui avait encore jamais adressé la parole de cette façon. Il n'y avait plus de doute, il aimait vraiment cet homme…

- « Tu as raison, je n'ai pas à me mêler de tes affaires. Excuse-moi… »

Voyant qu'il avait été trop loin, Akihito regretta de s'être emporté. Après tout Seiishi n'y était pour rien, il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé à cet hôtel.

- « Non, c'est moi qui te demande pardon… Je… je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment. »

- « Je m'en étais aperçu. » répondit le trader, désireux de calmer la tension qui s'était installée entre eux deux. « On ne peut pas toujours être dans de bonnes conditions… Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. »

Le photographe lâcha un long soupir, mais ce n'était pas de soulagement. La pensée qu'Asami puisse être mort le torturait. Dès lors, il se referma à nouveau dans un profond mutisme qui le détacha du monde extérieur.

Quant à Seiishi, il décida que pour le moment il ne lui poserait plus de questions. De toute évidence le problème provenait bien d'Asami, il avait aussi compris qu'il ne pouvait pas parler de lui sans qu'Akihito ne s'énerve, ou change de conversation…

Seiishi obliqua brusquement dans une rue adjacente de l'avenue, zigzagant lestement entre les nombreuses voitures qui lui faisaient obstacle. Sa manoeuvre énergique et imprévisible provoqua un déferlement de coups de klaxons. Le trader regarda sur son rétroviseur et adressa un demi-sourire aux automobilistes qui levaient le poing, criant au scandale. Soit, ce n'était une façon prudente de conduire, du moins, pour ceux qui n'avaient pas sa dextérité, ni ses compétences… Mais le temps d'un bref instant il avait oublié de se contrôler ; il avait retrouvé les anciens réflexes de ses activités précédant son retour au Japon. Toutefois cette erreur n'était pas avisée de sa part, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas seul ; mais contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, le fait qu'il ne fût pas seul n'avait rien à voir avec un souci de prudence, c'était autre chose qu'il avait oublié de contrôler…

Seiishi jeta un autre regard à Akihito. Apparemment celui-ci ne lui ayant pas fait de remarques sur sa ''nouvelle'' façon de conduire, ne s'en était pas aperçu. Bien… tant mieux. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de rentrer dans certains détails de sa vie. Et pour couper court à une éventuelle question – si le photographe venait à reprendre ses esprits – le trader décida d'allumer la radio. Cela contribuerait peut-être aussi à détendre l'atmosphère qui devenait de plus en plus lourde.

- « Non, n'allume pas la radio !! Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! » s'écria brusquement Akihito. « Pas avant de… »

Intrigué, Seiishi baissa les yeux sur sa main. Akihito la lui avait violemment attrapée avant qu'elle n'atteigne l'autoradio ; et ne semblait plus vouloir la lâcher. Il pouvait sentir toute la peur du jeune homme dans sa main crispée, elle tremblait, elle était glacée. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'il allume la radio, que craignait-il… ? Seiishi fronça considérablement les sourcils. Il en déduisit qu'un événement important qui touchait directement Akihito avait dû se produire ; mais lequel ? Il n'avait rien entendu de particulier qui aurait pu concerner le photographe.

Manoeuvrant le volant d'une seule main – du fait qu'Akihito lui avait accaparé l'autre – le trader caressa doucement de son pouce la paume du photographe. Il espérait dans ce geste apaiser un temps soit peu les tensions du jeune homme qui fixait la route, le visage livide.

- « On est bientôt arrivé. » tenta de le rassurer Seiishi.

Tout le reste du chemin se passa dans un silence religieux. Aucun des deux hommes n'avaient éprouvé l'envie de prolonger la discussion ; chacun étant préoccupé par leurs pensées. Arrivée enfin à destination, la Subaru Legacy (2) de couleur noire, se gara devant l'entrée du Sion. Un attroupement d'une dizaine d'hommes en costume anthracite, trop accaparés à discuter entre eux, fit à peine attention au trader lorsqu'il descendit de sa voiture. Certains affichaient un masque sinistre, d'autres empreint de colère, mais tous jouaient machinalement avec leurs armes en les tapotant du bout de leurs doigts ou de leur paume. Ce qui provoqua chez Akihito une vive douleur dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il les avait vus.

Voyant que le photographe ne se décidait pas à sortir de l'habitacle, Seiishi ouvrit la portière.

- « Akihito, tu veux toujours y aller ? »

- « Je… »

- « On peut faire demi-tour si tu le souhaites. »

- « Non… je descends… »

Seiishi s'écarta pour laisser le photographe sortir de la voiture. Au moment où ce dernier posa le pied sur le sol, le brouhaha des hommes d'Asami se stoppa progressivement. Des dizaines de pairs d'yeux se posèrent alors sur lui.

Le cœur d'Akihito rata un battement. Pourquoi le dévisageaient-ils tous ainsi, pour ensuite détourner la tête lorsqu'il rencontrait leur regard… ?

Mon Dieu… non…

Seiishi qui avait aussi assisté à la scène comprenait de moins en moins ce qu'il se passait. Mais il était sûr d'une chose : la tournure que prenait cette histoire avait un arrière-goût amer. Une main appuyée sur la portière, il se tourna vers le photographe qu'il trouva d'une pâleur effrayante.

- « Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? » demanda-t-il en se plaçant devant lui, pour faire barrage aux regards étranges que les hommes lui adressaient. Il voyait bien que leurs réactions l'ébranlaient encore plus.

- « Non… J'y vais seul… »

- « Akihito, que se passe-t-il bon sang, je vois bien que tu es terrorisé. Et pourquoi ces hommes te regardent de cette façon ? »

Akihito baissa la tête. Bien qu'il espérait se tromper, au fond de lui il n'y croyait plus vraiment. Tout indiquait que…

- « … Asami, est peut-être… »

- « … Quoi… qu'essayes-tu de me dire ? »

- « Je t'expliquerai tout une prochaine fois. Ne m'attends pas, Seiishi. Je rentrerai par mes propres moyens. » dit seulement Akihito avant de s'avancer à pas comptés vers l'entrée du Sion.

- « Akihito ! Si tu as besoin de moi, tu m'appelles. »

Le ton sérieux qu'employa le boursier fit se retourner le photographe. Seiishi le regardait droit dans les yeux, une lueur volontaire dans le cuivré flamboyant de ses iris. Il ne lui avait jamais vu une telle assurance dans le regard… À ce moment là, Seiishi représentait l'image même d'un roc que rien ne pourrait ébranler. Ce qui décontenança le photographe qui en resta muet, ne sachant pas trop si l'état d'affliction dans lequel il se trouvait ne troublait pas ses perceptions… Mais étrangement, l'aplomb que dégageait Seiishi le rassérénait, l'enveloppant dans une couverture sécurisante, protectrice et chaude, dans l'univers glacial de sa peur… Tout ce dont il aurait besoin s'il s'avérait que ce qui le terrifiait était juste.

Akihito releva ses yeux brillants de larmes sur son ami, et murmura, la voix tremblante :

- « D'accord… si ça ne te… »

- « Ça ne me dérange pas et tu le sais. » le coupa le trader, toujours avec cette assurance dans le regard et la voix.

Le photographe opina de la tête et lui adressa un sourire réservé avant de se retourner. Aucun murmure ne fut prononcé lorsque les hommes s'écartèrent un à un pour lui laisser le champ libre vers la porte d'entrée. Et bien qu'il sentait le poids de leurs regards sur son dos, Akihito s'en fichait. Il était seul avec sa douleur, et elle le rendait totalement imperméable à toute émotion, toute perception… Il ne sentait même pas la morsure du froid hivernal sur ses joues, il lui sembla juste qu'elle s'était logée dans son cœur…

Seiishi, qui avait suivit Akihito du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le hall, s'alluma une cigarette sous les yeux des hommes d'Asami qui le scrutaient à son tour. Mais bizarrement, il n'eut pas droit aux même regards à la dérobée… Non, c'était plutôt de la haine qu'on lui vouait. De toute évidence sa ressemblance avec l'homme d'affaires, dérangeait…

Le boursier tira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette, puis d'une chiquenaude, l'envoya voler aux pieds des hommes. Une certaine satisfaction lui soutira un sourire lorsqu'il vit que son geste en avait écorché plus d'un. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait produire. Il tourna sur ses talons dans le but de regagner sa berline lorsque l'un des types l'interpella :

- « Hey, toi ! »

Le trader se retourna lentement et eut juste le temps d'attraper au vol l'objet que l'homme venait de lui lancer. Seiishi regarda d'un air perplexe l'arme qu'il avait en main.

- « Tu vas en avoir besoin. » l'instruisit l'homme de main d'un ton menaçant.

- « Joli jouet. » répondit le trader en retournant l'objet entre ses doigts. « Ceska Zbrojovka, plus connu sous le nom de Cz75… Semi-automatique double action, muni d'un calibre 9 millimètres parabellum, chargeur de seize coups, désarmement automatique et doté d'une bonne prise en main… Précis, confortable et on le trouve aussi en version 40 magnum Smith & Wesson… En somme, ça en fait une arme d'une grande fiabilité… » conclut Seiishi en amorçant d'un geste assuré la culasse qui émit un bruit métallique significatif.

- « Ouais… c'est ça… » rétorqua le mafieux qui s'était approché de lui tout en plissant les yeux. « Je vois que tu t'y connais… »

- « Si peu… » répliqua Seiishi, un pli impudent au coin de la lèvre. « Si je prends en compte le petit cadeau que vous venez de me faire, j'en conclus que l'on se reverra… »

- « Tu as l'air d'être sûr de toi. Mais si j'étais à ta place je surveillerais mes arrières… »

- « Je ferai en sorte… » consentit Seiishi tout en regardant son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux.

Après avoir estimé qu'il avait suffisamment joué avec le ''bétail'' d'Asami, le trader décida qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Les provoquer davantage équivalait à signer son arrêt de mort, surtout qu'ils avaient l'air particulièrement chatouilleux ce soir. Il se demandait bien quelle en était la raison, et ce n'était pas l'atmosphère électrique régnante qui allait démentir qu'il n'y avait rien de grave qui se déroulait derrière les murs du Sion.

Un vent glacial se souleva subitement, emmenant avec lui les dernières reliques automnales. Une feuille d'érable, d'un rouge flamboyant, passa devant Seiishi qui suivit du regard sa progression funèbre dans le ciel nocturne de Tokyo. Elle virevoltait doucement vers le Sion, pour aller en caresser de ses extrémités les parois de granite, et continua son chemin jusqu'à des doubles fenêtres situées au dernier étage de l'édifice. Une lumière diffuse, filtrant derrière des rideaux de couleur grenat, attira l'attention du trader qui fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il réalisa que ces fenêtres étaient celles du bureau du propriétaire de ce maudit club. Akihito devait certainement déjà y être… ainsi que cet homme.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? » grogna l'homme qui lui avait ''offert'' le Cz75, en se plantant devant lui, lui cachant de ce fait la vue avec son mètre quatre vint sept.

Seiishi reporta nonchalamment son regard sur le molosse qui montrait les dents. Il le fixa, lui dédia un sourire ''compatissant'', puis lui tourna tout bonnement le dos. Cette attitude, qui tenait plus de l'arrogance que de l'audace, contribua à faire perdre patience à l'homme d'Asami qui extirpa son arme de son holster.

- « Pour qui tu te prends, sale rat ! Je vais te faire ravaler ton insolence… Retourne-toi ! »

Devant la mise en garde, somme toute prévisible du fait que l'homme avait été égratigné dans son ego, Seiishi obtempéra et se stoppa. Dieu qu'il détestait ce comportement puant d'héroïsme affligeant…

- « Je t'ai dit de te retourner ! »

Seiishi soupira. Apparemment il n'allait pas échapper à cette mascarade… Bien, de toute façon ce n'était pas comme si on lui donnait le choix. Et puis… il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Le boursier vit volte face et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent conjointement à se tenir en joue, le canon de leurs armes pointant un point mortel au milieu de leur front… La rapidité et la dextérité du trader surprirent les hommes d'Asami. De toute évidence ce n'était pas la première fois que ce type se servait d'une arme, il semblait même être très à l'aise. La situation commençait à dégénérer, il était temps pour eux d'intervenir avant que les hostilités ne se terminent en fusillade. Mais alors qu'ils firent mine de bouger, le regard acéré que Seiishi leur dédia, les scotcha sur place.

- « Putain ! » jura l'un d'entre eux, plus sidéré qu'apeuré. « Il a le même regard qu'Asami ! Mais d'où il sort ce mec ? »

- « Il n'y a pas que le regard… Il en a aussi toutes les attitudes… » fit un autre de plus petite taille qui s'approcha de son coéquipier qui tenait en joue celui qui osait les défier. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui posa la main sur son avant-bras. « Baisse ton arme, Masaki. Kirishima voudra certainement en savoir plus sur lui. Si tu le tues maintenant, tu risquerais de le contrarier. »

- « Ouais, Je sais… » grogna Masaki. « Des rumeurs circulent sur ce type. Sa ressemblance avec le patron suscite pas mal de débats en haut… je suis au courant. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir envie de lui exploser sa belle gueule… »

Seiishi leva un sourcil somme toute approbateur quant à l'allusion faite à sa belle gueule.

- « Merci pour le compliment… » fit ce dernier dans un large sourire narquois. « Dommage que je ne puisse pas en dire autant de toi… »

- « Hey ! » s'exclama l'homme de plus petite taille. « Qui que tu sois, je te conseille de la fermer et de ne plus traîner ta carcasse dans les parages. La prochaine fois on ne sera pas aussi indulgents. »

- « Indulgents ? » répéta ironiquement Seiishi. « Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce mot sonne comme un blasphème, venant de la bouche d'un… ''Mafieux'' ? »

Le trader eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une dizaine d'armes pointèrent le bout de leur canon dans sa direction. À n'en pas douter, il venait de mettre le doigt sur un sujet pointilleux. Seiishi, qui tenait toujours le molosse en joue, constata que la scène qui était en train de se jouer, s'assimilait parfaitement à celle d'un western digne de Sergio Leone. Camper sur leurs deux jambes, les mafieux, un rictus carnassier aux lèvres, le scrutaient de leurs yeux fielleux. Leurs doigts posés sur la détente, étaient prêts à éradiquer l'insecte nuisible qu'il était devenu… Seiishi émit un léger sourire. Certes, son acte était un appel au suicide. Il venait d'avouer ouvertement qu'il n'était nullement dupe des affaires illicites de l'homme d'affaires ; que le Sion, ainsi que ses nombreux autres clubs, n'étaient en fait qu'une couverture à des activités qui menaient droit derrière des barreaux. Cet aveu pourrait manifestement lui faire perdre la vie, il en était conscient, mais il n'avait pas pu se retenir. La vermine qu'il avait sous les yeux commençait littéralement à lui donner envie de vomir…

- « Espèce de… Qui es-tu ? »

- « Que se passe-t-il ici ? » demanda brusquement une voix rauque.

Tous les hommes se retournèrent sur celui qui venait d'apparaître sur le perron du Sion. Sa silhouette massive se découpait en une ombre inquiétante devant les portes vitrées du club. C'était Suoh Kazumi, le garde du corps de leur patron… Ce dernier balaya d'un coup d'oeil averti l'attroupement en pleine effervescence, lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur un homme vêtu d'un trench coat noir qui braquait une arme sur l'un de ses confrères. Il n'eut pas besoin d'explications sur les raisons du vacarme qui l'avait obligé à intervenir, la présence du sosie d'Asami lui suffisait amplement… Il fronça singulièrement les sourcils et tout en regardant le trader droit dans les yeux, s'exclama froidement à l'intention des autres hommes :

- « Baissez vos armes ! On est sur une voie public ! »

- « Il est au courant de nos affaires. » l'informa Mazaki, les lèvres retroussées, dévoilant ses dents.

Suoh plissa les yeux et scruta le trader.

- « Et alors ? Est-ce une raison pour vous donner en spectacle et donner l'opportunité aux flics de vous coffrer s'ils venaient à patrouiller dans le secteur ?! Ce n'est pas le premier à nous soupçonner et ce ne sera pas le dernier, alors laissez-le partir ! On règlera cette affaire plus tard. »

- « Tu as de la chance… » grogna Masaki en baissant son arme à contrecœur. « La prochaine fois on ne te loupera pas. »

Mais Seiishi n'en avait que faire des menaces de Masaki, toute son attention était dirigée sur le colosse situé sur le perron. Les deux hommes s'observaient mutuellement sans qu'aucun ne baissât les yeux. Tous deux semblaient vouloir lire ce qui se tramait dans leur tête. Seiishi serra son arme jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses phalanges. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde son sang froid, ce n'était pas le moment, ni le bon endroit.

- « Baissez vos armes et dispersez-vous ! » ordonna de nouveau Suoh de sa voix grave. « Le spectacle est terminé ! »

« Non… il ne fait que commencer… » se dit intérieurement Seiishi en lançant un dernier regard meurtrier à Suoh avant de baisser son arme. En effet, le spectacle était terminé…

Le trader retourna à son véhicule sous les yeux venimeux et suspects des hommes d'Asami. Il s'installa derrière le volant de sa berline et jeta le Cz75 sur le siège du passager. Il examina quelques instant l'arme, puis, du bout des doigts, en caressa le métal froid et brillant… Il fallait qu'il sorte Akihito de cet enfer. Qu'il le sorte des mains tachées de sang de ce criminel qu'était Ryuichi Asami.

Seiishi enclencha le contacte de son véhicule, et dans un geste expérimenté, écrasa son pied sur l'accélérateur. La Legacy démarra dans un crissement de pneu qui généra une épaisse fumée opaque, pour ensuite filer à vive allure dans l'avenue Shinjuku, dans un puissant grondement de moteur. Toute cette histoire commençait à prendre des tournures inextricables. Mais pour le moment c'était Akihito qui l'inquiétait le plus…

Au moment de tourner à un carrefour, Seiishi jeta un dernier coup œil à son rétroviseur pour constater que le groupe de mafieux l'observait toujours. Une lueur de défi passa alors dans ses yeux.

Bien… Si leur désir était de s'amuser avec lui… il était prêt.

Suoh observa la Legacy disparaître dans une des rues illuminées de Tokyo. Des plis sur son front montraient qu'il était sous l'emprise d'une profonde méditation. La scène à laquelle il venait d'assister le forçait à se demander si l'accident qui avait eu lieu à l'hôtel Keio Plaza n'avait pas un rapport avec ce type. Même si le fait de les avoir provoqués le plaçait directement au premier rang de la liste des suspects, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il en était l'auteur… Il fallait vite régler ce problème avant que ça ne dérape. Les hommes, s'il en jugeait de part leurs discussions, en étaient venus à la même conclusion. Ça commençait à trop chauffer. Ils étaient en train de voir en ce type un exutoire à leur colère. Il devait calmer le jeu avant que l'un d'entre eux ne s'en prenne au trader sans avoir eu la confirmation qu'il était le coupable à abattre.

- « Retournez à vos postes et attendez les ordres ! Et surtout que je n'en vois pas un se défouler sur ce type avant de savoir s'il est vraiment coupable ! La situation est déjà suffisamment compliquée pour y ajouter un autre meurtre. Les flics auront tôt fait de faire le rapprochement et nous n'avons pas besoin qu'ils mettent davantage leur nez dans nos affaires. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton qui promettait de radicales représailles si une bavure était commise.

Tous acquiescèrent du chef sans émettre de protestations. Ils connaissaient suffisamment les manières peu scrupuleuses de Suoh à régler les affaires ''gênantes'' pour ne pas avoir envie de les expérimenter. D'autant plus qu'il était particulièrement énervé depuis l'accident, personne ne pouvait évoquer le nom d'Asami en sa présence. Le dernier qui avait osé parler de l'imprudence du yakuza de s'être rendu seul à cet hôtel, s'était retrouvé avec le nez fracassé et deux dents en moins.

Suoh attendit que les hommes reprennent leurs postes respectifs, et une fois ceci accompli, il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs pour rendre compte des événements à celui qui, par défaut, s'occupait de la gérance du business de l'homme d'affaires.

À suivre…

* * *

(1) « Spéculateurs financiers et fins analystes économiques, ils ont une mission principale : anticiper les fluctuations permanentes du cours des valeurs boursières pour engendrer des profits. » Il faut être rapide dans ses décisions et avoir une grande résistance au stress… Voilà la profession réelle de Seiishi ; ce qu'Akihito n'avait pas réussi à expliquer (bah, on le comprend). Donc à partir de maintenant, Seiishi aura deux nominations : Le boursier (lorsque ce sera Akihito qui parlera de lui) ou le trader (pour tous les autres personnages de View, ainsi que pour le narrateur ; c'est-à-dire, moi.) ^_-(2) Model 2008 ; pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse. Et même si elle ne vaut les voitures luxueuses de ''Monsieur'' Asami, elle n'en est pas pour autant vilaine.

La suite de ce chapitre arrivera normalement en fin de semaine prochaine. À bientôt, bisous !


	16. Les injonctions d'un yakuza

**TROUBLES**

_**Chapitre modifié et betâ-lecté.**_

_Si j'ai décidé de le poster tel quel c'est que je vous avais promis de le faire pour ce week-end. Mais ce sera la dernière fois car j'ai horreur de ça. _^^'

**_Vyvy_**_, je t'enverrai bientôt les deux chapitres, là je suis trop crevée pour t'envoyer un mail. Bah, comme ça tu auras tout ton temps pour les corriger. Bon courage pour tes études et ton boulot. _^_-_ Mais ne te tue pas à la tâche, j'ai besoin de toi, moi ! _^^

**_Notes : _**_Je n'ai rien de particulier à dire mis à part que ce chapitre est plus court que tous les autres. Disons que je ne voyais pas l'utilité d'en rajouter (comment ça mes chapitres sont déjà super détaillés ?! Mais non… J'aime seulement les longues histoires. _^^_). Etant donné que cette semaine j'ai eu des problèmes de connexion je répondrai un peu plus tard aux reviews que vous m'avez gentiment laissée. Merci à toutes ! _^^_ Ah, pour mes lectrices impatientes : courage, vous saurez qui est Seiishi dans les prochains chapitres (mais je ne sais pas encore combien il y en aura, tout dépendra de mon inspiration. _^_-_). Quant à Asami… _-_-

_Bonne lecture !_

**_Yezel_**_… tu me détestes toujours ?? _é_è

**_Mon hibou_**_, en réponse à ton mail, c'est d'accord. Je trouverai du temps pour le faire._ ^_-

**Les injonctions d'un yakuza – Ch. 14 **

Akihito avait atteint le dernier étage sans qu'aucun homme d'Asami, ni aucun employé du Sion ne lui fit barrage. Il en avait été de même lorsqu'il s'était introduit dans l'ascenseur. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour spécifier sa destination, qu'il avait suffit au garçon d'ascenseur de l'examiner un bref instant pour appuyer directement sur le bouton qui menait à l'étage du bureau d'Asami. Tout le monde agissait comme s'ils avaient reçu l'ordre de le laisser passer ; comme si sa venue avait été prévisible ou attendue… Dans une situation normale, on l'aurait bloqué à l'entrée avant qu'il n'ait pu y mettre un seul pied. Un homme aurait demandé en haut lieu l'autorisation de le faire monter… Mais là… Aucune voix hostile ne l'avait interpellé pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici. Mais le pire était cette lueur étrange qu'ils avaient tous eu dans leur regard dès qu'ils croisaient le sien.

Cette observation ne fit que le retrancher un peu plus dans son désespoir…

xxx

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il se tenait devant la porte du bureau d'Asami, la main posée sur la poignée à attendre il ne savait trop quoi… Du moins si, il savait pourquoi… Il reculait le plus longtemps possible le moment qui le mettrait devant le fait accompli… Il était pétrifié de peur à l'idée qu'Asami puisse être véritablement mort. Il avait collé son oreille sur la porte dans l'espoir d'entendre sa voix mais, aucun bruit n'avait émané de la pièce.

Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de frapper à la porte mais sa main se bloquait chaque fois qu'elle allait atteindre le panneau en chêne massif. Il ne pouvait pas continuer éternellement ainsi, il fallait qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains et, après tout, peut-être verrait-il qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien. Asami serait là, à étudier un important contrat avec sa sempiternelle cigarette entre les lèvres, et arborerait un regard furieux en le voyant apparaître devant sa porte. Ou alors il esquisserait un sourire lubrique qui montrerait clairement son intension de profiter de sa visite inopinée. Il le renverserait sur son bureau et s'empresserait de lui ôter ses vêtements dans une promesse assurée de lui donner un ticket pour le septième ciel. De toute façon, quelque soit l'une des deux possibilités, Akihito en serait heureux ; elles mettaient en scène le fait qu'Asami était vivant, c'était tout ce qui comptait…

« Mon Dieu, faites qu'il ne soit pas mort. » supplia mentalement Akihito la main posée sur son cœur qu'il sentait tambouriner sous ses doigts glacés. « Faites qu'il ne soit pas mort… »

Animé par cette prière silencieuse, Akihito posa doucement son front moite contre la porte en chêne.

- « Entrez. » fit tout à coup une voix.

Le photographe redressa brusquement la tête, surpris que son geste, pourtant à peine audible, ait été entendu. Il y avait donc quelqu'un dans le bureau, mais hélas, ce n'était pas la voix d'Asami qui avait répondu… D'une main tremblante, le photographe se résigna à tourner la poignée. Au moment même où il ouvrit la porte, son cœur se comprima violemment lorsqu'il constata que ce n'était pas non plus Asami qui occupait le fauteuil derrière le bureau.

Kirishima leva les yeux sur le nouvel arrivé et une expression contrariée se dessina alors sur son front. Il referma le dossier sur lequel il travaillait, puis, d'un mouvement leste de son index droit, réajusta ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez.

- « Bonjour, Monsieur Takaba. Je vous attendais. » déclara celui-ci d'un ton neutre.

Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, Akihito resta muet. Aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche tant sa gorge était serrée.

- « Veuillez entrer et prendre un siège… Je me nomme Kirishima Kei, je suis l'assistant de Ryuichi Asami. »

Après avoir refermé la porte, Akihito avança comme un automate en direction du fauteuil que lui indiquait l'homme de main, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

- « Je… je sais qui vous êtes… Nous nous sommes déjà vus… » répondit-il dans un murmure étouffé…

- « C'est exact… Asseyez-vous, nous avons à parler. »

Akihito commençait à suffoquer. Non… Pourquoi ce type était à la place d'Asami, que faisait-il assis derrière son bureau ?

Il passa un doigt à l'intérieur de son col dans le but de le desserrer, mais remarqua que les deux boutons du haut de sa chemise n'étaient pas fermés... Merde, il avait pourtant l'impression qu'une corde lui enserrait le cou et ça l'étouffait…

Tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, il allait bientôt se réveiller, il le devait…

- « Monsieur Takaba… ? » intervint Kirishima qui voyait le jeune homme blêmir à vue d'œil.

- « Je… je n'ai pas envie de m'asseoir… où est-il ? Où est Asami ? »

Kirishima ferma les yeux un bref instant puis s'adossa plus profondément dans son fauteuil.

- « Je pense que votre venue démontre que vous êtes déjà au courant… »

Sa supposition eut pour conséquence de faire pâlir davantage le photographe, mais il n'y avait pas deux façons de faire pour annoncer ou confirmer ce genre de nouvelle. De plus il se doutait bien que le photographe avait déjà pris connaissance de la situation. Etant donné que Ryuichi Asami comptait parmi les plus populaires figures emblématiques de Tokyo, les médias s'étaient empressés d'étaler l'événement sur toute la métropole. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures que la mort de l'homme d'affaires avait été annoncée et déjà il avait eu la visite de plusieurs journalistes qui lui avaient demandé ce qu'il adviendrait de ses affaires ; si Asami avait des héritiers qui prendraient la succession de ses biens… « Tous des requins. », avait alors pensé Kirishima dans un profond dégoût… La mort de l'homme importait moins que le devenir de son patrimoine.

Kirishima aurait pu pousser plus avant son écœurement si deux coups secs frappés à la porte ne l'avaient interrompu.

- « Entrez. » fit-il d'une voix solennelle sans quitter des yeux le photographe livide. L'expression de ce dernier indiquait qu'il n'avait rien entendu. Son corps semblait s'être débarrassé de son âme, laissant ainsi une carcasse dépourvue de toute vie…

Sitôt l'accord donné, la porte s'ouvrit sur le garde du corps d'Asami qui pénétra dans le bureau.

- « Je te ramène le dossier que tu… »

Suoh s'interrompit en notant la présence du jeune photographe.

- « Merci Kazumi, je le regarderai plus tard. »

Le garde du corps acquiesça de la tête, il comprenait que dans l'immédiat il y avait une affaire plus délicate à traiter. Il déposa le dossier sur le bureau, puis, une main appuyée sur celui-ci, il pencha son imposante carrure et murmura discrètement pour que le jeune homme ne l'entende pas.

- « Il y a eu du grabuge à l'extérieur, mais je t'en parlerai plus tard, je vois que ce n'est pas le moment… » observa-t-il en faisant allusion au photographe qui restait pétrifié au milieu de la pièce. « Au fait… tu lui as dit ? »

Kirishima répondit négativement d'un discret mouvement de tête.

- « Je n'ai pas eu à le faire, il est déjà au courant. » répondit-il à voix basse en jetant un coup d'œil au jeune homme. « Fais-le asseoir avant qu'il ne tombe à terre. Il est blanc comme un linge. »

Suoh se retourna vers le photographe dont le regard était éteint. En effet, il ressemblait à un cadavre, planté ainsi, les bras ballants à les fixer sans même les voir. Alors sans attendre l'approbation du gamin, il s'avança et le prit par le bras. Akihito se laissa docilement entraîner sur le seul fauteuil qui faisait face à l'homme de main d'Asami. Depuis son entrée dans le bureau il n'avait pas cessé de fixer Kirishima. Kirishima qui avait pris possession _du_ bureau d'Asami, qui était installé dans _son_ fauteuil… Kirishima qui semblait tout bonnement avoir pris… _sa_ place…

Akihito releva lentement ses yeux dans ceux de l'assistant du yakuza. Il chercha dans son regard le moindre signe qui démentirait cette peur terrifiante qui lui dévorait l'estomac depuis qu'il avait entendu le flash spécial…

Mais il ne vit que de la compassion : ce sentiment réconfortant ou amer qui tend à partager les souffrances d'autrui…

Non ! Il ne voulait pas voir cette putain de compassion ! Elle réduisait à l'état de néant ses derniers espoirs ! Il avait envie de bondir sur cet homme pour lui arracher les yeux et lui ôter cette saloperie d'empathie de son putain regard !

Assis en face du photographe, Kirishima, les coudes appuyés sur le bureau et les doigts croisés devant le menton, retenait imperceptiblement sa respiration. Les yeux du jeune garçon s'embuaient considérablement de larmes tandis que sa lèvre inférieure était prise de tremblements… Le moment fatidique qu'il attendait n'était plus qu'une question de secondes…

_Secondes_ qui s'égrenaient lentement… trop lentement pour les nerfs des deux hommes d'Asami qui n'avaient jamais été confrontés à ce genre de situation. Ils allaient devoir chercher au plus profond de leur être les mots réconfortants, débrider leur côté humain – ce qui était loin d'être aisé pour des hommes de leur trempe…

Un hurlement à fendre le coeur déchira enfin le silence accablant de la pièce, et les deux hommes d'Asami froncèrent en même temps les sourcils. L'abcès était crevé… Mais la partie n'était pas finie, le plus dur était à venir… Le jeune homme, assis dos courbé dans le fauteuil, hurlait sa douleur les dents serrées dans une bouche silencieuse. Il se tenait la tête, les doigts crispés dans sa chevelure. Son visage, déformé par le chagrin, devenait de plus en plus écarlate, ça douleur était si grande qu'il n'arrivait plus à reprendre sa respiration. Kirishima et Suoh se regardèrent anxieux, semblant se dire à l'unisson que s'il continuait ainsi, il allait finir par s'étouffer… Alors au grand étonnement de Kirishima, c'est Suoh qui intervint le premier. Il s'approcha lentement vers le gamin, et au moment où sa main avait effleuré son épaule, celui-ci se releva d'un bond pour l'empoigner violemment par les pans de sa veste.

- « Où étais-tu, enfoiré ?!! Où étais-tu lorsque la voiture d'Asami a explosé ? » hurla Akihito, qui tirait furieusement sur la veste de l'homme pour lui cracher au visage toute sa colère. « Tu étais sensé le protéger, c'était ton boulot connard !! À quoi te servent tes tas de muscles si tu n'as pas été capable de le protéger ?! Où est-ce que tu traînais ta grosse carcasse pendant ce temps-là ?! À cause de toi Asami est mort ! Il ne reviendra plus !! Je ne le reverrai plus jamais !! »

Malgré le ras de marrée d'insultes et de reproches dont l'accusait le gamin, Suoh ne rétorqua pas. Il le laissait vider son sac tout en le frappant de ses poings.

- « Réponds gros tas !! Ne reste pas là à ne rien dire ! » hurla de plus belle Akihito qui rageait devant le stoïcisme du garde du corps, alors que lui crevait de douleur. « Putain, mais tu vas me répondre ou il faut que je t'arrache les mots de la bouche ?!! »

- « Monsieur Takaba. » intervint Kirishima toujours assis derrière le bureau. « Kazumi n'y est pour rien, Monsieur Asami ne lui avait pas donné l'ordre de l'accompagner, alors calmez-vous. »

- « Me calmer ?! Et comment je pourrais me calmer ?!! Asami est mort bande de connards !! Mais après tout, vous n'en avez peut être rien à foutre qu'il soit mort, ça doit même certainement vous arranger ! Surtout vous, assis derrière son bureau, vautré dans Son fauteuil ! Vous avez vite fait de prendre sa place, n'est-ce pas ?! »

- « Ferme-la ! » grogna subitement Suoh qui empoigna le photographe par le col de sa chemise, le soulevant littéralement du sol. « Sale petit con ! Que connais-tu de la loyauté qui nous unissait à Asami ? Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, vaurien ! »

- « Ça suffit, Kazumi. Lâche-le. Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal. Et toi non plus d'ailleurs… »

Les muscles de sa mâchoire contractée, Suoh fustigea de son regard le photographe qu'il tenait fermement d'une main, il ne vit aucune peur dans ses yeux, seulement une immense douleur. Kei avait raison, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à ce sale morveux, il ne faisait qu'exorciser sa peine en le rendant responsable de la mort de l'homme d'affaires. Sa réaction était normale… lui aussi n'attendait que le moment délectable de mettre la main sur le criminel.

Alors il lâcha le jeune homme dans un grondement de gorge qui intimait néanmoins qu'il ne voulait plus entendre ce genre de calomnies grotesques et surtout injustifiées. Debout face à la carrure massive du garde du corps, Akihito, qui lui, tenait toujours la veste de ce dernier, hoqueta et murmura la voix étranglée par ses sanglots :

- « Je ne le reverrai plus… je ne le… »

Ses mots n'arrivaient plus à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Suoh soupira puis détourna légèrement la tête. La peine du gamin avait réussi à anéantir les dernières traces d'aigreur qu'il avait eu contre lui. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il le comprenait, même s'il avait encore du mal à digérer ses accusations…

Kirishima qui avait assisté à la scène, fut une fois de plus étonné de l'attitude du garde du corps qui n'aurait pas accepté d'autrui ne serait-ce que le quart de ce que lui avait dit le jeune Takaba. C'est vrai que ce gamin avait un pouvoir étrange sur ses semblables… Même Asami s'y était laissé prendre…

L'assistant remonta de nouveau ses lunettes et, la tension de ses muscles une fois détendue, croisa les jambes :

- « Ne croyez pas que Kazumi soit indifférent à ce qui est arrivé à Ryuichi Asami. Son sentiment de culpabilité est bien assez grand pour que vous ayez à en rajouter. Il s'en veut suffisamment de ne pas avoir pu le protéger comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mais Asami n'avait pas jugé sa présence indispensable, Suoh n'a fait qu'obéir à ses ordres. Alors ne le blâmez pas, même si je comprends votre colère. »

Les épaules tremblantes, Akihito, contrit, lâcha finalement la veste du molosse. Il baissa la tête, essuya ses larmes de sa manche dans un geste convulsif, et reconsidéra le garde du corps. Malgré que ce dernier semblait encore en colère, Akihito pu lire dans ses yeux la culpabilité dont avait parler Kirishima. Il ravala alors sa rancœur, mesurant que sa réaction fût un peu trop excessive. Mais sa douleur était telle qu'il avait besoin de s'en prendre à quelqu'un. Et Suoh, de part la responsabilité qu'il avait envers Asami, faisait le parfait exutoire à sa fureur.

Il aurait voulu s'excuser, mais il ne le put pas. Un long silence s'installa alors entre les deux protagonistes. Tous deux pensant chacun de leur côté que ce triste accident aurait pu être évité si Asami ne s'était pas rendu seul à cet hôtel ; ce lieu qui avait irrémédiablement causé sa perte.

Et ce rendez-vous nocturne était forcément commandité par la personne avec laquelle Asami avait eu cet entretien. C'était ce qu'Akihito en conclut, et cette question lui brûla les lèvres.

- « Avec qui Asami avait rendez-vous ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Kirishima.

L'intéressé plissa aussitôt les paupières. Sachant que la réponse ne plairait pas au jeune homme et qu'il aurait tôt fait de voir en cet individu le coupable idéal, il n'était pas prêt à collaborer.

- « Cette personne n'a rien à voir avec cette affaire. »

- « Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? » rétorqua Akihito qui avait la désagréable impression qu'on lui cachait quelque chose d'important. Il s'avança vers le bureau, plaqua ses paumes sur le bois vernis et regarda son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux. « Ne me prenez pas pour un con. Quelqu'un a convié Asami en pleine nuit pour un soi-disant entretien d'affaires, et comme par hasard c'est sur le même lieu qu'il est mort ! Quelle drôle de coïncidence… Putain, c'est tellement simple que ça crève les yeux ! Le coupable n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux pour se créer un alibi ! »

Kirishima leva son sourcil gauche.

- « Ou peut-être voulait-il profiter de la présence de cette personne pour lui faire porter le chapeau… »

Akihito en resta bouche bée. L'assistant d'Asami venait littéralement de le moucher. Il en ressentit une certaine irritabilité mais il reconnaissait néanmoins qu'il n'avait pas totalement tord, en effet, cette solution était aussi envisageable.

- « Ouais, c'est bien probable… » grommela Akihito. « Dans ce cas si vous êtes si sûr de vous, en quoi cela vous dérange de me donner le nom de la personne qui était avec Asami ?! Pour moi votre attitude cache forcément quelque chose ! »

Kirishima soupira avant d'esquisser un sourire.

- « Vous êtes exactement comme Asami vous avait décrit : un gamin plus têtu qu'une mule combiné d'une vraie tête brûlée prônant l'inconscience au bon sens… »

Akihito, stupéfait par les dires de l'homme, se redressa doucement tandis qu'une boule douloureuse se forma dans sa gorge. Alors comme ça, Asami avait parlé de lui… Certes en des termes peu flatteurs, mais il avait été suffisamment important à ses yeux pour qu'il ait daigné parler d'un gamin insignifiant à son bras droit…

Akihito reçu cette information comme une bouffée de bonheur dans le tourbillon de ses souffrances. Mon Dieu, comme il aurait aimé qu'Asami soit encore là… Comme il le regrettait… Akihito, la poitrine compressée, hoqueta, et la petite bouffée de bonheur mourut bien vite devant ses regrets qui lui causèrent une douleur encore plus vive. Voilà à quoi sa vie se résumerait dorénavant… Elle suivrait le rythme des fluctuations des cours de la Bourse, avec ses hauts et ses bas. Mais en ce qui le concernerait, ce serait plus avec ses bas. Il jonglerait constamment entre le rire et les larmes ; sans parler de ses regrets… Regret de s'être emporté contre Asami, regret de l'avoir frappé, et, surtout, regret de ne pas lui avoir dévoilé plus tôt ses sentiments… Pourquoi avait-il été si obstiné, buté et si fier… ? Durant tous ces mois qu'il avait passés aux côtés d'Asami, qu'est-ce que ça lui avait apporté de nier qu'il ne ressentait rien pour lui ? Il avait perdu du temps… et maintenant, c'était trop tard. Il ne lui resterait plus que ces putains de regrets qui le poursuivraient tout au long de sa vie, sans pour autant que ça ne lui ramène l'homme d'affaires.

Il n'arrivait pas à accepter qu'il ne reverrait plus Asami, qu'il ne connaîtrait plus la chaleur de ses bras et le goût de ses lèvres… Il n'entendrait plus le timbre de sa voix qui le faisait frémir quand il lui chuchotait des mots inaudibles dans le creux de l'oreille. Même sa façon parfois un peu désobligeante de le traiter ou de lui parler lui manquerait…

Akihito ferma les yeux. Il s'imprégnait de ses souvenirs pour ne jamais les oublier, pour les graver à jamais dans sa mémoire et son corps. Il pouvait encore ressentir son souffle chaud tout contre sa nuque, ses lèvres s'emparant doucement des siennes, pour se transformer en de brûlants baisers qui lui consumaient le corps. Il se perdait en lui, se fondait dans ses bras pour ensuite y mourir lorsque Asami le menait doucement vers la jouissance…

Terrassé par ces sensations qu'il ne vivrait plus jamais, Akihito éclata en sanglot. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer, de mourir à petit feu… Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici… Le bureau était vide de la présence de l'homme qu'il aimait… qu'il _avait_ aimé…

N'en pouvant plus, Akihito fit volte-face dans le but de sortir de la pièce, mais heurta de plein fouet le corps massif de Suoh qui se tenait toujours derrière lui. Alors sans réfléchir, il déversa toute sa peine en s'agrippant une nouvelle fois à sa veste. Ce qui déconcerta totalement le garde du corps qui n'était pas acclimaté à ce genre d'effusions ''humides''. Avec son mètre quatre vingt dix huit et ses cent vingt kilos, son credo était plus d'écraser des adversaires à grands coups de poings, alors il ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à ce gamin qui s'était encore accroché à lui et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps au point d'en mouiller allègrement son costume… Suoh restait immobile sous le regard soucieux de Kirishima qui, lui, attendait patiemment que le gamin eût fini de pleurer entre ses bras. _Bras_ que Suoh gardait ballants le long de son corps, il se voyait mal l'enlacer dans le but improbable de le consoler. De toute façon, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre… Il se sentait même un brin ''dépaysé'' avec cette crevette contre lui qui lui arrivait en dessous des épaules, et qui, malgré que cette étreinte tenait plus d'une collision accidentelle, ne s'était pas dégagée pour autant. Il aurait préféré l'attraper par le col pour le faire valdinguer à terre, comme ce fut le cas lorsque cet impertinent avait demandé à voir Asami pour lui remettre cette fameuse disquette (1). C'était dans ce genre de démonstrations musclées qu'il se sentait dans son élément. Mais il reconnaissait néanmoins qu'au fil du temps son antipathie envers ce gamin s'était quelque peu atténuée … Et puis la situation actuelle ne se prêtait pas réellement à lui mettre un pied au cul. Il avait beau être une montagne de muscle, il n'était pas pour autant démuni d'un cerveau… Quant à aller jusqu'à dire qu'il avait un cœur, il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin…

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, qui lui parurent une éternité, Suoh finit par émettre une sorte de borborygme pour mettre fin à cette empoignade qui l'embarrassait fortement. Akihito se détacha de l'armoire à glace qu'il sentait tendue et, conscient qu'il offrait un spectacle des plus pathétiques à ses interlocuteurs, reprit ses esprits et s'essuya une nouvelle fois le visage avec sa manche. D'ailleurs celle-ci étant déjà passablement humide, elle mouilla plus ses joues qu'elle ne les sécha. Mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis, et pour dire vrai il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête : savoir qui avait tué Asami. Et il savait que sa détermination, qu'il sentait encrée tel un parasite dans son esprit, ne pourrait être éradiquée que par un seul remède : connaître la vérité, découvrir quel était le fumier qui l'avait privé de la chaleur d'Asami. Il avait déjà eu assez de mal à admettre ses sentiments pour l'homme d'affaires, alors que quelqu'un lui ait volé une chance de connaître ne serait-ce que la moindre bribe de bonheur auprès de celui-ci le mettait dans une fureur disproportionnée – meurtrière. Il lui sembla même discerner un goût de cendre se glisser dans sa bouche…

Il ferait payer au meurtrier d'Asami le centuple de la douleur qui le brûlait de l'intérieur… Et ce feu ardent, Kirishima en fut le témoin lorsque le photographe se retourna lentement vers lui, avec une lueur infernale dans ses prunelles déjà rougies par les larmes.

- « J'ai entendu dire aux infos que c'était Imamiya qui était chargé de l'enquête… » reprit Akihito qui voulait escroquer à Kirishima des indications qui le mettraient sur la piste du meurtrier d'Asami.

- « En effet. Hier matin il nous a rendu visite pour nous soutirer quelques informations qui l'aideraient dans son enquête. »

- « Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'en sait pas plus que vous. » se moqua Akihito sur un ton acide, sous-entendant que tout homme de main d'Asami qu'il était, il n'en était pas plus compétent que ce bon à rien d'Imamiya.

Akihito ne cilla pas au regard aiguisé que lui lança Kirishima. Même s'il pensait peut-être jouer avec sa vie en se moquant ouvertement de ce type, sa pique avait eu cependant l'avantage de libérer temporairement sa colère… ainsi que sa douleur.

Quant à Kirishima, aussi désobligeant que fût le sarcasme, il préféra ne pas relever, mettant l'affliction du jeune homme en cause. Après une minute de silence sciemment calculée dans le but de démontrer toutefois sa désapprobation, Kirishima s'adossa finalement dans son fauteuil et croisa les doigts.

- « … C'est exact, Monsieur Takaba. Mais nous n'allons pas attendre les résultats de l'enquête de cet inspecteur, nous allons nous charger personnellement de cette affaire… » fit-il en regardant Kazumi qui acquiesça dans un rictus sadique qui garantissait que le meurtrier allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. « Ce crime ne restera pas impuni. »

- « Lorsque vous l'aurez à votre merci, je veux être mis au courant. Je veux voir la peur dans les yeux de ce salaud lorsqu'il verra sa dernière heure arriver ! »

Kirishima plissa les yeux. Le chagrin du jeune homme laissait place à la vengeance, ce qui faisait partie du processus psychologique inévitable d'un endeuillé, surtout lorsque la mort de l'être cher était d'ordre criminel. L'affecté pensait alors que la vengeance serait le seul palliatif à sa douleur ; mais cette croyance n'était que pure illusion, elle ne refermait pas les blessures du coeur… De plus il n'avait aucune intention d'impliquer le photographe dans cette vendetta qui finirait dans un bain de sang. Les règlements de compte entre organisations mafieuses n'avaient rien d'une promenade de santé. Elles assuraient la mort.

- « Restez en dehors de cette affaire. De son vivant, Asami n'aurait pas accepté que vous vous y impliquiez. »

- « Mais il n'est plus là pour m'y en empêcher. » rétorqua Akihito sur un ton de défi où se mêlait la tristesse.

- « Non… mais moi je le suis. »

Akihito se renfrogna. Personne, pas même Asami, ne lui dictait ce qu'il avait à faire. Selon les dires du yakuza, il était une tête brûlée qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, alors ce n'était pas son sous-fifre qui allait lui donner des ordres. Ce type était bien plus suffisant et insupportable qu'Asami, il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait exister plus irritant que lui. Ou alors c'était parce qu'il était à bout de nerf qu'il le voyait ainsi…

- « Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien vous faire s'il m'arrivait quelque chose ? Après tout je ne suis qu'un… »

- « Je ne fais que suivre les consignes d'Asami. » le coupa promptement Kirishima.

- « H-hein ? »

- « Si quelque chose devait lui arriver, Asami m'avait donné ordre de veiller sur vous… Et c'est ce que je suis en train de faire. »

Alors là Akihito n'en revenait pas. Il resta interdit devant l'incroyable révélation que venait de lui faire le bras droit de l'homme d'affaires. Asami avait donné des ordres pour continuer à veiller sur lui… ? C'était… presque impensable, surréaliste… Jamais il ne se serait imaginé ça venant de lui…

Kirishima regarda le photographe dont les lèvres s'étaient remises à trembler. Son regard se perdait sur le stylo plume Mont Blanc de son patron qui était posé sur le bureau. Il ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Un pli contrarié se forma sur le front de l'assistant. Les yeux brillants du jeune photographe annonçaient qu'il allait encore se mettre à pleurer. Alors pour couper cours à une nouvelle scène de larmes, il rangea dans un des tiroirs du bureau le dossier que lui avait apporté Kazumi, puis se leva.

- « Dans l'éventualité qu'il lui arrive un événement fâcheux, Asami avait prévu de vous laisser quelque chose. Si vous voulez bien me suivre jusqu'à son appartement pour que je puisse vous la remettre… » fit-il en s'arrêtant à la portée du jeune homme.

Akihito releva brusquement la tête et écarquilla les yeux. Asami avait quelque chose pour lui… ?

- « Quoi ? Q-qu'est-ce c'est ?... » bredouilla-t-il entre ses lèvres.

- « Suivez-moi et vous le saurez… »

Néanmoins Akihito hésitait. Réintégrer l'appartement d'Asami était au-dessus de ses forces. Il y avait beaucoup trop de souvenirs qui le lui rappelleraient. C'était trop tôt… trop dur…

- « Je ne préfèrerais pas… » dit-il en baissant la tête et en ce concentrant à nouveau sur le stylo plume.

- « Je comprends, mais cela dit ce n'était pas une simple requête. C'était un ordre. » l'informa Kirishima qui, même s'il comprenait son choix, commençait légèrement à perdre patience devant l'obstination du photographe. Indéniablement, Asami avait dû passablement faire preuve de self control pour supporter ses humeurs capricieuses. Pourtant, aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, il ne se rappelait pas que la patience était une de ses plus remarquables qualités. Surtout en ce qui concernait ses amants, qui par conséquent, n'avaient fait qu'un passage éclair dans la vie du yakuza sans que celui-ci ne s'en émeuve une once – aux grands désespoirs de ces hommes qui pensaient pouvoir s'attacher son cœur, ou dans le pire des cas, son patrimoine. Asami avait toujours été un solitaire invétéré, même à son plus jeune âge, alors dès que la relation devenait trop asphyxiante à son goût, il y coupait court sans aucune cérémonie.

Mais ce gamin…

- « Ordre ou pas, je préférerais de loin que vous me rameniez ce qu'il m'a laissé. » insista malgré tout Akihito. « Je ne me sens pas la force de retourner à son appartement. Pas encore… Même si la curiosité me… »

Akihito n'eut pas le temps d'exposer plus avant ses argumentations. Sous l'ordre silencieux de Kirishima, Suoh l'avait prit par le coude pour le diriger d'une poigne de fer vers la sortie. Ce qui surpris le photographe qui décolla littéralement de son fauteuil.

- « Hey ! Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi brutal, lâchez-moi ! » s'écria-t-il en se débattant comme un forcené. « Je n'ai pas envie de vous suivre ! Merde ! Ce n'est pourtant pas si difficile à comprendre que dans l'immédiat je ne veuille pas revoir tout ce qui me liait à Asami ! »

Il savait que chaque meuble, chaque odeur seraient un coup de poignard dans son cœur déjà en lambeaux. Il venait à peine d'apprendre la mort d'Asami, alors c'était encore trop frais pour recevoir de plein fouet une kyrielle de souvenirs qui ne ferait que l'achever, il n'était pas prêt pour cela, pas encore…

Dans sa lutte pour se libérer des mains du garde du corps, il lui décocha par mégarde un violent coup de pieds dans le tibia. Suoh émit un grognement de mécontentement mais ne lâcha pas sa prise pour autant.

- « Arrêtez de gesticuler. » intervint une nouvelle fois Kirishima qui enfilait un bras dans son manteau. « Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne fais qu'appliquer les dernières volontés d'Asami. »

_Les dernières volontés d'Asami…_ Ce terme laissa un goût amer dans la bouche du photographe, une blessure béante à son cœur qui ne se refermerait probablement jamais. Cette funeste phrase était trop évocatrice pour lui, elle enterrait les dernières illusions qui aliènent l'esprit qui s'accorde à se laisser bercer de vaines espérances pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie d'avoir perdu un être aimé…

Asami était mort…

Ce fut alors le choc pour Akihito. Ces trois mots lourds de sens l'enfermèrent dans un abysse insondable qui lui glaça tout le corps. Ça y est… Il venait d'assimiler qu'il n'aurait plus aucune chance de revoir Asami… Tous ses espoirs s'étaient évanouis devant la dernière phrase que Kirishima avait prononcée : _« Les dernières volontés d'Asami… »_.

C'était fini…

Akihito ne sentait plus la main de Suoh qui le traînait à travers le couloir, il ne sentait plus son cœur battre, il ne voyait plus rien mis à part cette obscurité morbide dans laquelle il était emprisonné… il était seul… Seul avec sa douleur qui hurlait au plus profond de lui… Seul avec cette nausée qui lui soulevait l'estomac. Il avait la terrible sensation que son cœur allait éclater dans sa poitrine, répandant son fluide pourpre dans son corps qui mettrait peut-être un terme salvateur à sa douleur… C'est ce que désirait Akihito pour ne plus avoir à ressentir ce chagrin qui lui lacérait le moindre centimètre carré de chair…

Comment allait-il faire pour vivre sans Asami ? Jamais, auparavant, il n'avait songé à cette éventualité, et maintenant qu'il la vivait, il se sentait vide de sa présence… il avait froid… terriblement froid… Malgré qu'il se plaignait souvent de sa façon de le traiter, il s'était habitué à lui… Asami était entré dans sa vie tel un ouragan, mettant sans dessus dessous son quotidien, ses principes et son destin. Et maintenant… tout serait vide sans lui… tout lui semblerait fade…

Akihito se laissait guider comme une marionnette à travers les couloirs du Sion qui, à cette heure de la soirée, était bondé de clients qui s'amusaient, riaient et buvaient indécemment à grande goulée leur vie insipide ; alors qu'Asami n'était plus là… Mais Akihito, qui à son habitude les aurait vomis, ne les voyait pas. Kirishima qui le suivait juste derrière, ne vit pas la seule larme qui roula sur sa joue. Mais il vit les autres couler silencieusement lorsqu'ils s'installèrent dans l'une des BMW que l'homme d'affaires avait l'habitude d'utiliser. Aucun mot ne pouvait réconforter la perte d'un être aimé. Et ce gamin, venu de nul part avec ses allures de jeune voyou des bas quartiers, semblait sincèrement aimer son patron.

Kirishima soupira silencieusement. La peine du jeune homme assis à ses côtés était bien trop palpable pour ne pas être réelle. Bon nombre, hormis quelques uns des amants d'Asami, voyaient en lui le capital financier qu'il représentait, il était entouré de requins avides dont les dents aiguisées ne le trompaient pas. Il les repérait du premier coup d'œil. Et ça l'amusait beaucoup de les laisser s'approcher de lui pour pouvoir mieux par la suite leur assener le coup fatal. Il était passé maître au jeu subtil de l'humiliation, et tous s'étaient cassés les dents. Mais le jeune Takaba n'était pas comme eux, il ne recherchait ni l'argent, ni à se l'attacher sentimentalement ; il le fuyait même. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'Asami s'y était finalement intéressé … Il avait vu en lui une nouvelle expérience à vivre…

Le photographe intriguait beaucoup Kirishima. Takaba avait réussi l'exploit de susciter l'intérêt de son patron, alors que celui-ci n'accordait aucune importance aux sentiments qu'il disait avilissants pour l'esprit et le business. Il en avait déjà fait l'expérience avec Liu Feilong lorsqu'il avait compati à son triste sort jusqu'à aller s'affranchir du rôle qui lui avait été donné. Toh avait engagé Asami pour qu'il veille à ce que Feilong prenne la tête de la Triade de Hong kong, mais Asami n'ayant pas apprécié les manigances de Toh envers son propre fils, il s'était rangé du côté de Feilong. Et cette histoire avait fini dans un bain de sang… Ce qui prouvait que les sentiments et la pitié ne s'accommodaient pas avec les affaires… C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait toujours vécu comme un solitaire. Seul le travail avait l'exclusivité de partager sa vie.

La berline avalait aisément les kilomètres qui la séparaient de l'avenue Jinai Roppongi ; lieu de résidence du yakuza. Encore quelques minutes et ils seraient arrivés à son appartement. Il était tard et les passants se pressaient pour rentrer chez eux, retrouver la chaleur de leur foyer où les attentait leur famille. Akihito les enviait, non… il les haïssait. La plupart avait encore la chance de ne connaître le poids intolérable de devoir endurer la perte d'un être cher ; de ne pas sentir son coeur broyé par la douleur, ce froid que rien ne pourrait effacer et ce vide qui ferait que l'on se sentirait seul à jamais…

Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir remonter le temps pour se retrouver le soir où il avait frappé Asami… S'il ne lavait pas fait, Asami serait resté auprès de lui, il ne serait pas sorti ce soir-là, bien trop occupé à s'adonner à son jeu favori : le noyer dans un océan de caresses…

S'il pouvait au moins remonter le temps… alors… il lui dirait à quel point il l'ai…

Comme si le ciel voulait se rallier au chagrin du photographe, une pluie diluvienne s'abattit tout à coup sur la ville, accompagnant à l'unisson ses larmes intarissables qui coulaient sans discontinuité sur ses joues brûlantes. Les gouttes d'eau contre la carrosserie recouvraient le bruit du moteur de la BMW et de la foule qui courait dans rues. Mais une fois de plus, Akihito demeurait aveugle et insensible à ce qui l'entourait. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la berline vienne se garer devant l'entrée de l'hôtel Roppongi Hills. La tour de verre qui érigeait sa majestueuse ligne vers le ciel orageux rappela à Akihito tous les moments qu'il y avait passés avec Asami. Qu'ils aient été bons ou mauvais, qu'importe à présent, le photographe les regretterait tous…

La portière de la BMW s'ouvrit sur Suoh qui tenait un parapluie. Akihito leva ses yeux vides sur le garde du corps qui lui faisait signe de descendre. Alors à contrecœur, il déposa un pied sur le macadam déjà détrempé puis, encadré des deux hommes en costume noir, avança en direction du hall de l'hôtel.

Une fois parvenus au dernier étage, Kirishima inséra la clé dans la serrure de la porte. Seul le cliquetis des clés qui s'entrechoquaient animait le couloir dont les murs étaient composés de plaques de cuivre disposées à intervalle régulier d'un mètre vingt l'une de l'autre, laissant apparaître la peinture blanche du mur. Akihito adorait ce lieu. Des petits projecteurs disposés à la base des plaques faisaient ressortirent l'éclat des stries irisés de couleurs jaune, rose thé et rouille qui couraient sur toute leur hauteur. Cet endroit avait le don de l'hypnotiser, de l'apaiser… c'était chaud…

Perdu dans sa contemplation bienfaisante, une odeur subtile de cigarette heurta soudainement Akihito ; ce qui eut pour conséquence de le ramener à la dure réalité. Kirishima venait d'ouvrir la porte. Le photographe ravala difficilement sa salive sous l'effet de la boule qui subsistait dans sa gorge, alors qu'une main le poussait doucement dans l'entrée de l'appartement de l'homme d'affaires.

- « Ça ira. » dit Kirishima à l'intention du garde du corps qui se tenait derrière le photographe, une main appuyée sur son épaule. « Je m'occupe du reste, tu peux retourner au Sion. Si j'ai besoin de tes services je t'appellerai. »

Suoh acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, lorsqu'au moment de quitter les lieux, son regard croisa le canapé du salon. Il y revoyait encore son patron tenant un verre de bourbon à la main, avec ce sourire en coin qui le caractérisait tant… Il lâcha alors un grognement imperceptible, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir pu s'acquitter du rôle qui lui avait été donné : celui de protéger l'homme d'affaires. Il aurait dû l'accompagner ce fameux soir, désobéir à l'ordre qu'il lui avait donné. Il savait qu'il suffisait d'une seconde d'inattention pour que l'irréparable se produise, et pourtant il avait dérogé à la règle d'or qui incombait à la fonction de ''bodyguard''. Asami, de part son aura, imposait le respect et l'obéissance, mais jamais il n'aurait dû se plier à cette injonction inconsciente… Mais il était trop tard pour les regrets.

Suoh, la rage au ventre, referma violemment la porte qui trembla sur ses gonds. Ce qui fit sursauter Akihito et attira l'attention de Kirishima qui comprenait l'amertume du garde du corps. Mais c'était bien plus que de l'amertume… Lui aussi ressentait le vide qu'avait laissé l'homme d'affaires.

- « Suivez-moi. » fit Kirishima en s'adressant à Akihito.

Les deux hommes traversèrent le salon pour s'acheminer dans le couloir qui donnait sur quatre autres pièces. L'assistant s'arrêta devant une porte qui donnait au bureau d'Asami, puis l'ouvrit.

- « Je vous attends. » fit remarquer ce dernier, voyant que le jeune homme était encore dans le couloir, les yeux rivés sur la porte de la chambre de son patron.

Akihito sursauta et, sans un mot, le cœur battant, pénétra dans le bureau. Il regarda Kirishima fouiller dans la poche externe de sa veste, pour en sortir une petite télécommande pas plus grosse qu'une clé USB. Le bruit d'un engrenage mécanique enveloppa la pièce et l'un des panneaux en bois de Hongmu qui constituait un seul pan des murs du bureau, glissa lentement pour y dévoiler son secret. Trois coffres-forts électroniques d'une dimension de quarante centimètre sur trente, s'ouvrirent alors aux yeux d'Akihito qui les écarquilla de surprise. Il ne se serait jamais douté que des coffres se trouvaient à cet endroit ; ni même qu'Asami en avait dans son appartement, bien que, vu sa fonction d'homme d'affaires, cela coulait de source…

Kirishima tapa une combinaison de huit chiffres sur le coffre du milieu, puis, lorsque le mécanisme se déclencha sous le bruit d'un cliquetis aigu, l'homme se retourna vers lui et lui tendit une petite clé.

- « À vous. » dit-il simplement, en lui indiquant que la tâche d'ouvrir le coffre lui revenait.

Intimidé, les doigts tremblants, Akihito s'empara de la clé et, d'un pas non assuré, se dirigea jusqu'au coffre. Pendant que le photographe insérait la clé dans la serrure, l'assistant d'Asami alla s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau. Après avoir remonté ses lunettes du bout de son index, il croisa les bras et attendit. Etant donné qu'il l'avait lui-même placée dans le coffre-fort, il savait déjà ce qu'Asami avait laissé au photographe.

Akihito tourna la clé, et la porte blindée s'entrouvrit sur deux petites étagères sur lesquelles étaient déposées des documents – certains étaient enfermés dans des chemises en carton de couleurs taupes, d'autres en cuir de couleur noir. Une arme, qui fit lui froid dans le dos, reposait à côté d'une boite en bois d'ébène sur laquelle gisait une enveloppe blanche. Akihito ne sachant pas ce qui lui était destiné, se retourna vers Kirishima.

- « L'enveloppe. » l'informa l'homme qui avait compris le sens de sa question muette.

Une enveloppe…

Le photographe la saisie précautionneusement comme s'il s'était agi d'un trésor, et l'examina. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, l'enveloppe n'était pas de couleur blanche, mais ivoire. De part sa texture soyeuse, elle semblait composée d'un papier précieux ; c'était la première fois qu'Akihito en voyait une comme celle-ci… Il la trouvait belle. Mais lorsqu'il la retourna entre ses doigts, quelque chose de plus beau encore le plongea dans un sentiment ambigu mêlé de tristesse et de bonheur. Une écriture élégante et aérienne courait sur le papier. C'était celle d'Asami… C'était son écriture…

Elle inscrivait : _Takaba Akihito _

_À suivre… _

* * *

(1) Voir volume 1 chapitre 2.


	17. La lettre

**TROUBLES**

_**Notes**** :** __Et dire que j'aurais dû poster ce chapitre samedi dernier… Mais voilà, il y avait un passage qui me posait un véritable problème. J'avais un doute sur une expression qu'utilisait un des personnages de Viewfinder. Mais fort heureusement **Yamaneko** est venue à mon secours ! (Encore merci Kirika !) Elle a lu mon chapitre et m'a certifiée que tout allait bien, ouf ! Si elle n'était pas intervenue je serais encore en train de me poser des questions…_ -_-' _Bien évidemment je remercie aussi ma betâ-lectrice **Vyersdra** qui a fait le plus gros du travail : la correction. Merci Vyvy !_

**_Ophris_**_ : Merci de m'avoir fait rire avec ton commentaire, j'ai eu l'impression de me voir lorsque j'en laisse à mon tour aux auteurs pour leur donner mes impressions. Tu ne serais pas mon clone par hasard, ou ma jumelle perdue ? Tu as écrit : _« finder sans asami c'est comme Xfiles sans fox mulder ! » _PTDR, j'adore !! _

_Comme je ne peux pas citer toutes mes autres fidèles et nouvelles lectrices, la prochaine fois je ferai en sorte de vous répondre individuellement, promis. Merci INFINIMENT pour votre soutien !! _

_Maintenant je vous laisse lire tranquillement la suite... À bientôt. _:)

**La lettre – Ch. 15 **

Un silence religieux régnait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes dans le salon sobre mais luxueux du yakuza. Akihito était installé au milieu du canapé qui faisait face au fauteuil dans lequel l'homme d'affaires avait pris l'habitude de s'assoire pour y lire son journal. La vision de ce fauteuil affectait considérablement le jeune homme. À présent cette place restera vide, à jamais. Il ne verra plus Asami relever son regard incisif de son quotidien pour le regarder traverser le salon afin de s'acheminer dans la cuisine et y chercher dans le frigidaire de quoi se désaltérer. Il avait toujours eu l'impression que l'homme d'affaires scrutait le moindre de ses faits et gestes comme s'il pressentait qu'il allait commettre un tour pendable à ses dépends ; ce qui, d'ailleurs, avait le don de l'énerver ou de le mettre mal à l'aise lorsque, parfois, il percevait dans ses yeux une lueur ''intéressée'' alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain avec seulement une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Il lui était alors inutile qu'il se demande quelles étaient ses intentions. Conclusion, il se ruait à fond le train dans la chambre pour y enfiler ses vêtements au plus vite ; même si ces couches de tissu ne représentait qu'une fugace barrière si le yakuza avait décidé de s'adonner à sa distraction favorite…

Akihito émit un sourire attristé. Dans un pincement au cœur il détacha ses yeux de cette place désormais inhabitée qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs pour les poser sur l'enveloppe qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à l'ouvrir. Le regard dans le vide, il caressait doucement de son pouce l'écriture d'Asami qui parcourait le papier. La pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait contre la baie vitrée ne laissait entrevoir du paysage nocturne de la ville illuminée que des formes nébuleuses scintillantes. Soudain un éclair lumineux zébra le ciel puis s'ensuivit quelque secondes plus tard d'un puissant coup de tonnerre qui gronda jusqu'à en faire trembler les murs. Le déchirement d'un papier se mêla au rugissement de l'orage. Akihito reposa sur la table basse le coupe-papier que lui avait donné Kirishima avant qu'il n'intègre le salon. Il sortit la lettre de l'enveloppe et la déplia délicatement.

C'était ce qu'il avait espéré : une lettre d'Asami écrite à son intention. Le cœur battant et la gorge serrée, il commença alors la lecture…

****

_Akihito, _

_Si tu viens à lire cette lettre c'est qu'un fâcheux concours de circonstances que je n'avais pas prévu a fini par nous séparer. Ne fais pas cette tête, tu savais un jour où l'autre que cela arriverait._

_À présent prends bien en considération ce que je vais te dire. Je ne fais pas l'effort de t'écrire cette lettre pour que tu refuses sur un de tes stupides coups de tête la proposition que j'ai à te faire. Même si je ne suis plus là pour te botter le derrière afin de te remettre les idées en place, Kirishima a reçu l'ordre de le faire à ma place. Et il le fera, tu peux me croire, alors je te recommande vivement d'écouter ses conseils. _

_Kirishima te remettra en main un acte de propriété, il t'expliquera les modalités que tu devras suivre. Ayant pu constater ta prédisposition à ne jamais pouvoir payer ton loyer du fait de ton inéluctable insolvabilité, j'ai décidé de pallier cette défectuosité en te cédant mon appartement. J'aurai certainement mieux à faire, là où je serais, que d'entendre tes éternels apitoiements sur ton sort à chaque fois que tu feras tes comptes. _

_Si tu estimes, quelle qu'en soit la raison, ne pas pouvoir demeurer dans cet appartement, tu pourras toujours le revendre. La somme que tu en tireras te permettra de mener une existence plus confortable._

_Comme tu peux le constater, peu importe le moyen employé, je vais finalement réussir à te faire accepter l'idée que je puisse t'entretenir… (1)_

_Ne râle pas. Prends plutôt ce geste comme un dédommagement aux inconvénients que notre liaison ''particulière'' a pu te causer. Et c'est aussi en remerciement aux heures délicieuses que tu m'as fait passer ; je te dois bien ça, sale gamin._

_Prends aussi la boite noire que tu trouveras dans le coffre, son contenu t'appartient. _

_Autre chose : si tu trouves encore la bonne idée de t'empêtrer jusqu'au coup dans des situations dignes de ta témérité effrénée, tu pourras compter sur Kirishima pour qu'il te vienne en aide, il est digne de confiance, alors n'hésite pas à faire appel à lui. Sache qu'une fierté mal placée ne mène à rien, l'intelligence est à ceux qui ont le courage de reconnaître leurs faiblesses. Alors laisse-toi aider de temps en temps, tu ne peux pas résoudre seul tous les problèmes. Il n'y a rien d'humiliant à saisir une main tendue lorsque le chemin sur lequel tu t'es engagé n'a plus aucune issue. _

_Pour une fois, écoute ce que je te dis. Si je te vois débarquer prématurément en Enfer en raison de ton comportement borné, tu trouveras que notre première nuit aura un goût exquis en comparaison à ce que je te ferai subir._

_Fais attention à toi gamin, il me serait déplaisant de voir qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose de regrettable. _

_Ne pense pas être débarrassé de moi aussi facilement, on se retrouvera. Alors jusqu'à ce que ce jour arrive, tu as intérêt à prendre soin de ton joli postérieur, il m'appartient, ne l'oublies pas, et je compte bien le récupérer indemne lorsque je viendrai te chercher. _

_Akihito, contrairement à ce que tu as toujours pensé, sache que tu ne m'as pas été indifférent._

_R. Asami_

****

Lors de toute la lecture de la lettre, Akihito s'était retenu autant qu'il avait pu de verser une seule larme. Il avait ravalé ses sanglots jusqu'à s'en faire mal à la gorge. Mais lorsqu'il eût atteint la dernière phrase qu'Asami lui avait écrite, son effort s'était brisé comme une fine feuille de verre soumise à la pression d'un étau… Une grosse larme s'échappa de ses paupières et tomba sur le délicat papier ; elle s'était écrasée sur ce qui avait dorénavant de plus précieux à ses yeux. Il la tamponna immédiatement à l'aide de la manche de sa chemise avant que le liquide salé ne dilue l'encre et n'efface la seule preuve d'affection qu'Asami s'était risqué à lui témoigner. Une preuve qui était bien plus qu'un trésor pour Akihito… Bien évidemment, Asami ne lui avait pas clairement dit qu'il l'avait aimé, mais Akihito avait décidé de le prendre dans ce sens pour la simple raison qu'Asami n'avait jamais exprimé ce qu'il pensait réellement de lui, même lorsqu'il le lui avait demandé dans la BMW après lui avoir offert une glace (2). Pourquoi ne le lui avait-il jamais dit ça de son vivant… ? Tant de disputes auraient pu être évitées entre eux deux s'il lui avait avoué plus tôt qu'il ne lui avait pas été indifférent…

Akihito s'essuya les yeux du revers de sa main. Même s'il regrettait ne pas l'avoir entendu de la propre bouche de l'homme d'affaires avant qu'il… ne disparaisse, il lui était tout de même reconnaissant qu'il le lui ait dit par l'intermédiaire d'une lettre… Connaissant le caractère froid d'Asami, il se doutait bien qu'il avait dû prendre sur lui pour lui avouer une telle chose, même si ce n'était pas aussi évocateur qu'un « Je t'aime ».

Le photographe relisait sans cesse cette phrase : _« Akihito, contrairement à ce que tu as toujours pensé, sache que tu ne m'as pas été indifférent. » _Il se sentait presque heureux… Il esquissa même un petit sourire lorsqu'il relut le passage dans lequel Asami lui intimait l'ordre de faire attention à son ''joli postérieur''. Il le voyait bien lui écrire cette phrase tout en affichant son sourire en coin… Même dans une situation aussi délicate que celle-ci, l'homme d'affaires ne manquait pas de le railler en faisant volontairement allusion à cette partie intime de son anatomie au lieu de sa propre personne – lui rappelant aussi qu'il lui appartenait. Et qu'il lui appartiendrait à vie s'il avait bien compris le sens de la phrase qui lui indiquait qu'il reprendrait possession de son susnommé postérieur lorsqu'il reviendrait le chercher… Akihito reconnaissait bien là son attitude provocatrice. Son souhait avait-il été de le mettre une dernière fois hors de lui ? « Sans aucun doute. » se dit Akihito mentalement, en esquissant un sourire amusé. Mais sa manœuvre n'avait pas fonctionné. Non, il n'était pas énervé, il donnerait même n'importe quoi pour entendre Asami le charrier de nouveau… L'humain était étrange, souvent contradictoire… ou plus exactement, jamais satisfait de ce qu'il possédait, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde tout…

Positionné en retrait du canapé sur lequel le jeune homme était assis, Kirishima se demandait ce qui pouvait bien amuser ce dernier alors que quelques secondes plus tôt il pleurait à chaude l'arme.

Cependant, l'air amusé du jeune homme laissa subitement place à une expression plus sérieuse, plus assombrie.

Quelque chose intriguait Akihito… Il chercha Kirishima de la tête et le trouva les bras croisés, appuyé contre le mur du salon adjacent au couloir qui menait aux autres pièces.

- « Cette lettre… » commença Akihito en se retournant légèrement pour mieux voir l'assistant. « On dirait qu'Asami savait qu'il allait mou… lui arriver quelque chose de grave… Quand Asami a-t-il écrit cette lettre ? »

- « Environ un mois après votre retour de Chine. »

Akihito baissa la tête sur la lettre.

- « Ça fait trois mois alors… » dit-il tout bas, une lueur triste brillant dans ses yeux. « Assez longtemps pour qu'il ait pu changer d'avis… »

- « Pourquoi cela ? » demanda Kirishima qui arqua un sourcil.

- « Eh bien… Entre temps, il s'est produit quelque chose de… »

- « Que s'est-il passé ? » insista l'homme devant le subit mutisme du photographe qui se prolongeait. « Si je me souviens bien, Asami doit stipuler dans la lettre que vous pouviez tout me confier si il y avait quelque chose qui vous préoccupait. Alors je vous écoute… »

- « Ouais… Disons plutôt que vous êtes obligé d'obéir à ses ordres… » lui fit remarquer Akihito qui ne voyait rien d'amical dans ce dévouement, juste des consignes à suivre à la lettre.

- « C'est exact. Cependant Asami ne m'avait pas forcé, il m'avait avant tout demandé mon accord… Ce qui était important pour Asami l'était aussi pour moi. C'était dans cet état d'esprit que nous concevions notre collaboration. »

Autant dire que la réponse de l'homme surprit Akihito qui le regarda les yeux grands ouverts. Kirishima qui ne le connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam avait accepté de s'occuper de lui par pure… sympathie ? C'était étrange… Soudain il se sentit – comment dire – un brin embarrassé… ou plutôt, ému s'il en jugeait la chaleur de ses joues. Eh voilà, il devait être rouge comme une tomate à présent…

- « V-vous deviez beaucoup apprécier Asami pour lui avoir été autant dévoué. » dit-il pour changer de sujet, mais surtout pour ne pas montrer qu'il avait été touché par l'aveu de l'homme – il se sentait un peu idiot de réagir ainsi…

Estimant qu'il n'était pas dans l'obligation de répondre à cette affirmation, qui selon lui, était plus une question, Kirishima se tut avant de reprendre la parole :

- « Vous disiez qu'Asami avait dû changer d'avis. Je peux savoir pour quelle raison ? »

Akihito soupira. Visiblement Kirishima ne voulait pas en rester là, il tenait absolument à avoir son explication. À l'avenir il tournerait trois fois sa langue dans la bouche avant de parler de choses qu'il n'avait, après mûres réflexions, aucune envie d'évoquer ou de développer.

- « Alors… ? » réitéra l'assistant qui ferma les yeux montrant de ce fait qu'il attendait ''patiemment'' le bon vouloir du jeune homme.

- « Oui, j'ai bien compris que vous ne lâcherez pas l'affaire tant que je n'aurais pas tout mis à plat. Mais vous êtes sans doute déjà au courant de cette histoire… »

- « Si vous ne dites rien comment pourrais-je savoir de quoi vous parlez ? »

Mouais, évidemment… Akihito se frotta le front comme pour essuyer une fine pellicule de sueur qui se serait formée sous l'effet d'une angoisse soudaine. Ne sachant pas comment Kirishima prendrait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire, il commençait amèrement à regretter d'avoir entamé cette conversation…

Il prit alors un air indécis et lâcha un autre soupire.

- « Avant qu'Asami ne se rende à cet hôtel, le Keio Plaza, nous avons encore eu une dispute, mais cette fois-ci elle a vraiment dérapé… »

- « Dérapé comment ? » s'enquit Kirishima qui rouvrit les yeux pour ensuite les plisser imperceptiblement.

- « Je… je l'ai frappé… »

- « Pardon… ? Vous avez fait quoi ? »

Stupéfait par sa révélation, Akihito vit Kirishima se décoller du mur. L'homme semblait ne pas en revenir qu'il ait pu se permettre de commettre un tel acte envers son patron. Tout en fronçant les sourcils, il se rapprochait lentement de lui pour s'immobiliser derrière la table basse. Devant son regard réprobateur, Akihito baissa les yeux.

- « Vous avez très bien entendu… » murmura-t-il alors qu'il regrettait plus encore son geste depuis qu'il avait appris la disparition d'Asami. À présent il n'aurait plus aucune possibilité de lui faire des excuses, de lui dire qu'il s'était emporté et que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu faire… Mais voilà… Asami était parti en emportant avec lui ce dernier souvenir qu'il lui avait laissé : un coup de poing dans la gueule… Il s'en voulait terriblement, ce n'était pas la dernière image qu'il aurait voulu qu'il garde de lui… Et maintenant il allait devoir vivre en traînant derrière lui le poids douloureux de ce remords, ce serait son châtiment pour ne pas avoir pu contrôler son comportement explosif, buté… stupide… et il le méritait…

Comme il mériterait que Kirishima lui envoie à son tour une bonne raclée. Mais ce dernier restait silencieux, immobile. Le photographe releva finalement la tête, prêt à recevoir la sanction qui lui était due. L'homme le fixait toujours avec cet air de reproche dans les yeux puis réajusta ses lunettes de son index droit. Akihito avait fini par comprendre que cette manie de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez était une attitude qui montrait que quelque chose le contrariait. Mais que cette attitude fût sciemment calculée ou inconsciente, Akihito n'aurait pas su le dire.

Kirishima releva son sourcil gauche et se racla la gorge.

- « En effet, je n'étais pas au courant de cette histoire. Bien que je n'apprécie aucunement votre ''audace'', cela ne me concerne pas. Je n'ai jamais interféré dans la vie privée d'Asami, ce n'était pas le rôle qui m'était attribué. »

- « Tant mieux… j'ai eu peur l'espace d'une seconde que vous ne me jetiez par la fenêtre. » avoua Akihito, pourtant loin d'être totalement rassuré.

- « Cela dit je ne pense que ce genre de détails puisse remettre en cause ce qu'il vous à écrit dans la lettre. »

- « V-vous l'avez lue ? » s'exclama Akihito qui se sentit tout à coup gêné, voire au bord de l'apoplexie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, penser que Kirishima aurait pu lire cette lettre le mettait mal à l'aise… Pourtant rien de compromettant n'y était écrit… À moins que ce ne fût l'allusion faite à son postérieur qui le troublait…

- « Non, je n'ai pas eu besoin de le faire. Le fait qu'Asami m'ait demandé de veiller sur vous est une preuve suffisante qui témoigne qu'il vous a été attaché. Mais ne me demandez pas ce qu'il pensait réellement de vous, Asami ne s'étendait pas sur la relation que vous entreteniez. »

Surpris par l'esprit vif de Kirishima, le photographe sentit ses joues s'empourprer une nouvelle fois. L'homme venait littéralement de mettre à nu son arrière-pensée. Effectivement, il aurait bien aimé qu'il lui en dise un peu plus sur Asami. C'était un petit malin celui-là, il ne lui serait pas facile de lui soutirer des informations…

- « Il, il vous avait déjà demandé de veiller sur quelqu'un d'autre… ? » demanda-t-il timidement, priant presque d'entendre une réponse qui conviendrait à ses espérances.

- « … Non. »

- « Vous avez hésité. Vous me dites ça pour me faire plaisir ? »

- « Non, je me remémorais seulement si ce fait était déjà arrivé. »

- « Ah… Donc je suis le premier… Je devrais sans doute en être flatté alors. »

- « C'est à vous de voir. » répondit seulement Kirishima, qui avait flairé la manœuvre habile du jeune homme afin de poursuivre ses investigations sur l'homme d'affaires.

Mais le photographe ne sembla ne pas en prendre ombrage, il s'était détourné pour relire une énième fois la lettre de son patron. La feuille de papier tremblait légèrement sous ses doigts. Kirishima décida de le laisser un peu seul et alla rejoindre la cuisine. Il eut à peine le temps de mettre un pied dans la pièce qu'il entendit Akihito fondre en larmes. L'homme de main tourna discrètement la tête dans sa direction puis fronça les sourcils. Mais ce n'était pas d'agacement, il était seulement soucieux pour le photographe, il n'aurait pas pensé que la tâche que lui avait confié Asami aurait pu être aussi difficile. Le garçon semblait inconsolable…

Après plusieurs minutes d'absence ''délibérées'', Kirishima réintégra le salon et déposa sur la table basse un bol de lait chaud sous les yeux écarquillés et encore rougis d'Akihito.

- « Ça fait aussi partie des recommandations d'Asami ?! » s'enquit-il éberlué en indiquant le bol en bois d'un mouvement du menton. Ça lui rappelait le jour où Imamiya était venu l'interroger chez Asami. Ce dernier lui avait ramené un mug de lait à la place d'un café, et bien entendu, il l'avait piégé en y mettant de surcroît un somnifère (3)…

- « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. » dit Kirishima. « J'ai seulement pensé que cela vous aidera à vous endormir. »

- « Tout comme Asami. » lui fit remarquer le photographe. « Vous n'auriez pas mis un somnifère par hasard… ? »

Debout en face du jeune homme suspicieux, l'assistant examina le bol de lait fumant puis ébaucha une expression étrange.

- « Je ne vois pourquoi je ferais ça. Mais si vous avez des doutes rien ne vous oblige à le boire. »

- « Non ça va, je… je plaisantais. »

- « Bien, je vais me retirer dans le bureau, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose n'hésitez pas à me le demander. »

- « Vous ne repartez pas au Sion ? »

- « Non, pas ce soir. »

- « Si vous avez peur que je fasse une connerie comme par exemple me suicider, je vous rassure tout de suite, ce n'est pas mon genre. » lui exposa Akihito en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Il avait bien plus intelligent à faire que de se supprimer…

- « Je le sais… » répliqua laconiquement Kirishima. Ce n'était pas qu'il se suicide dont il avait peur, mais qu'il lui vienne, sur un de ses fameux coups de tête, à se faire justice lui-même… Asami lui avait suffisamment parlé de son caractère impulsif pour qu'il ne se tienne pas sur ses gardes. Il avait déjà assez de choses sur les bras pour, en plus, passer son temps à lui courir après.

xxx

Jamais il n'aurait penser un jour crever de cette façon ; enchaîné dans une cave infestée de vermines et puant une humidité âcre qui lui prenait à la gorge. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à tenir à l'écart les rats qui venaient vérifier s'il était encore en vie. Ces sales carnes n'attendaient qu'une seule chose : qu'il crève pour pouvoir enfin se repaître de sa chair. Mais il n'était pas encore mort, il était encore là, à les narguer et à regarder leurs cadavres en décompositions qui s'étalaient à ses pieds. Dès que l'un d'entre eux s'approchaient un peu trop de ses jambes, il lui écrasait la tête d'un coup de talon. Leur odeur de pourriture s'ajoutant à celle de l'humidité lui soulevait considérablement l'estomac, mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était ça ou se faire bouffer par ces saloperies de rongeurs… Voilà à quoi se résumait son quotidien depuis que les hommes de Feilong l'avaient coincé, battu, enchaîné puis enfermé dans ce trou. Sa résistance physique l'avait même surpris, pourtant les sous-fifres du Leader de Baishe n'y allaient pas de main morte lorsqu'ils le rouaient de coups. Certes, ses nombreuses fêlures aux côtes lui faisaient souffrir le martyre, sans parler de ses plaies qui s'étaient infectées, mais il tenait encore le choc. Il avait espéré que Feilong vienne lui rendre visite pour lui assener personnellement le coup fatal, mais il ne s'était jamais présenté. Et pour lui, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus dur à supporter. Il aurait préféré mourir de sa main au lieu de terminer son existence dans cette obscurité morbide et puante…

Il n'avait pour seule lumière ambiante que cette lueur blafarde qui émanait du bas de la porte de sa ''prison''. Mais comme il s'était habitué à la pénombre ça lui suffisait amplement pour entrevoir les formes insidieuses des rats qui rampaient sur le sol terreux. Pour le reste, il ne pouvait se fier qu'à son ouïe.

Bon sang, il ne saurait dire depuis combien de jours il était enfermé, il avait perdu la notion du temps et il ne devait pas compter sur ses ''geôliers'' pour qu'ils le lui disent. Ses connards se foutaient même de sa gueule lorsqu'ils lui avaient répondu qu'il était là depuis plus de six mois, certains affirmaient même que cela faisait presque un an. Pour qui le prenait-il ? Il n'avait pas encore perdu toute sa tête pour aller jusqu'à les croire. Cependant, les conditions de sa captivité l'amenaient à lui donner l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il était séquestré…

Combien de temps encore allait-il rester dans cette cave, assis à même le sol, les chevilles entravées par une chaîne dont l'autre extrémité était fixée au mur… ? Apparemment, que ce soit Feilong ou Asami, aucun ne semblait se soucier de lui. Avait-il si peu d'importance pour ces deux hommes alors qu'il les avait servis durant près de sept ans ? Il fallait croire que oui pour qu'ils le laissent pourrir dans cet endroit… Après tout, c'était sans doute le sort qui était réservé aux traîtres, du moins, traître seulement en ce qui concernait Feilong, car pour Asami, il avait toujours été loyal. Mais depuis qu'il avait tout le temps pour y réfléchir, il se demandait bien à quoi cette loyauté lui avait servi…

Yoh ferma les yeux et s'adossa contre le mur chargé de moisissures causées par l'humidité ambiante, il grelottait de froid. Il n'était vêtu que d'un simple pantalon de lin et d'un tee-shirt souillé de crasse et de sang, on ne lui avait même pas laissé ses chaussures. S'il ne succombait pas aux coups que lui assénaient quotidiennement les hommes de Feilong, il crèverait sans aucun doute de froid. L'hiver devait déjà s'être installé, il était gelé jusqu'aux os.

Et ce jeune japonais, Akihito, avait-il réussi à regagner son pays ? Il l'espérait sincèrement. Mais vu ce qu'Asami avait déployé comme ressources pour le faire libérer, il ne se faisait pas trop de souci pour lui. Feilong aussi avait fini par s'attacher à ce gosse, alors il n'aurait certainement pas toléré qu'il lui arrive le moindre mal. Il pouvait donc en conclure que Takaba avait connu un meilleur sort que lui.

Yoh émit un léger sourire, au moins il y en avait un dans l'histoire qui avait dû s'en sortir indemne. Pas comme lui.

Un bruit de pas lui parvint soudainement aux oreilles. Il redressa la tête et plissa les yeux. Quels genres de sévices corporels ces salopards allaient-ils encore lui faire subir… ? La dernière fois ils lui avaient balancé un sceau d'eau glacé : « Tu pus la charogne, c'est écoeurant. Il faut bien qu'on te lave de temps de temps. » avaient prétexté ces connards tout en se marrant jusqu'à en faire éclater leurs poumons. S'il n'avait pas été enchaîné il leur aurait arraché la langue pour ensuite la leur enfoncer dans la gorge.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement morbide et une lumière aveuglante jaillit brutalement. Yoh se couvrit les yeux de sa main et lorsqu'il fut suffisamment habitué à la luminosité il put entrevoir une silhouette s'approcher de lui. Tiens, aujourd'hui il n'aurait droit à la visite que d'un seul type…

- « Je t'apporte la bouffe, régale-toi. » dit le sous-fifre dans un sourire sadique tout en lui jetant un bol à ses pieds qui se déversa sur le sol crasseux.

Yoh avisa d'un œil noir le maigre contenu de ladite bouffe. On lui apportait encore cette saleté de bouillie de riz qui ressemblait étrangement à du mochi. Ils espéraient sans doute qu'il en vienne à s'étouffer avec cette mixture gluante assaisonnée de poussière.

- « Alors le traître, tu ne manges pas ? Si tu n'as pas faim je peux toujours te retirer le bol, je ne voudrais pas te forcer. » ricana grossièrement l'homme.

- « Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir. » rétorqua Yoh en toisant l'intéressé d'un air haineux.

En effet, malgré le goût écoeurant de ce truc, rien que pour les faire chier, il l'ingurgiterait jusqu'au dernier grain de riz. De plus il devait à tout prix garder ses forces ; même si sa ration quotidienne diminuait un peu plus chaque jour. Le faire mourir de faim devait aussi faire partie des supplices qu'ils avaient décidé de lui faire endurer…

Yoh leva la tête sur son tortionnaire. Celui-ci paraissait particulièrement ravi aujourd'hui. Il arborait un large sourire crapuleux, semblant jouir à l'avance d'une sanction qu'il avait dû lui concocter.

- « Tu n'as pas de questions à me poser, aujourd'hui ? » demanda l'homme en se plantant devant lui les jambes écartées et les bras croisés.

Yoh arqua un sourcil interrogateur. Quelle joyeuseté allait-on encore lui annoncer ? Une nouvelle torture qui gonflerait un peu plus sa liste de sévices déjà bien fournie ?

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il méfiant tout en crispant ses muscles, s'apprêtant à recevoir un autre coup. Il commençait à être habitué depuis le temps…

- « J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, elle concerne ton patron. »

- « De quel patron parles-tu ? »

L'expression joviale de l'homme de Feilong se changea instantanément en un rictus haineux. Yoh reçu de plein fouet le poing de ce dernier qui s'écrasa sur sa mâchoire. Un filet de sang vint s'ajouter aux nombreuses autres tâches rouges qui maculait déjà son tee-shirt. Il gémit de douleur. Ses forces physiques commençant sensiblement à s'amoindrir, il avait de plus en plus de mal à accuser les coups qu'on lui donnait.

- « Je te parle d'Asami ! » ragea l'homme qui l'empoigna par le col de son tee-shirt, qui se déchira un peu plus. « Feilong n'est pas ton patron ! Tu l'insultes en te gratifiant du titre de subordonné. Tu n'es qu'un sale traître ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te faire ravaler ton arrogance en te mettant une balle dans la tête… ! »

- « Feilong, peut-être ? » répliqua aussitôt Yoh dans un sourire ironique provocateur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Sans doute avait-il pensé dans un moment d'égarement que Feilong ne s'était pas résigné à le tuer par pure compassion, ou par pitié. Quel idiot… il se faisait des idées… Ou alors s'était la fièvre qui jouait sur son mental.

Cette fois ce fut le talon de la chaussure de l'homme qu'il reçut en plein ventre. La respiration coupée, il se courba en deux sous les yeux enragés du sous-fifre de Feilong qui lui agrippa les cheveux pour lui jeter la tête en arrière.

- « Tu vas pourrir ici sale ordure… et je vais te dire pour quelle raison. N'attends plus que ton cher patron vienne te chercher… Il est mort. Il a brûlé vif dans une explosion de voiture. »

Yoh écarquilla les yeux. Quoi ? Non, ce type racontait n'importe quoi, il prenait juste un malin plaisir à le torturer moralement – à défaut de physiquement. Il fallait bien qu'ils alternent de temps en temps leur petit jeu de torture, sinon ça devenait trop lassant.

- « Sa carcasse était tellement méconnaissable qu'ils ont été obligés d'utiliser ses empreintes dentaires pour pouvoir l'identifier. C'en est fini de ce type qui fourrait son nez partout. Feilong en est enfin libéré… et toi, tu vas crever ici comme une merde, bouffé par les rats ! »

Yoh ne savait plus quoi penser, comment pourrait-il savoir si ce type disait la vérité ? On lui avait débité tellement d'absurdités démentes qu'il n'arrivait plus à faire la part des choses… Non, ce mec se payait sa tête.

- « C'est un nouveau jeu… ? » demanda Yoh en levant un sourcil qui montrait qu'il n'était pas dupe.

Le subordonné lâcha enfin ses cheveux puis se redressa pour le toiser, l'air jouissif.

- « Je t'apporterai la preuve demain matin à la première parution des journaux. Tu auras tout le loisir de constater que je dis vrai. J'ai hâte de voir la tête que tu feras, j'en salive d'avance. »

En fait, il semblait même en saliver déjà, ce fumier… Yoh fut soudain pris d'un gros doute. Et s'il disait la vérité ?

- « Je vois que tu commences à douter, hein ? » constata l'homme qui éclata soudainement de rire. « Putain, je n'ai même pas besoin d'attendre demain pour voir ta gueule se décomposer, ça me fait littéralement bander ! »

Yoh regarda l'homme qui joignait son geste à la parole en se prenant les parties d'une main tout en les caressant. Il se marrait comme un goret. Ce type était écœurant de vulgarité…

- « Tu racontes des conneries… » répliqua Yoh dans une grimace qui ne cachait pas son dégoût.

- « Ah oui… ? Tout à l'heure on a reçu un coup de fil des hommes qui nous ont prévenu que Feilong ne rentrerait pas en Chine dans l'immédiat. Il souhaite assister à la veillée funèbre avant de rentrer. Alors en attendant il nous a chargé de veiller sur le bon déroulement de ses affaires. Mais ça aussi ce sont peut-être des conneries, va savoir… »

- « Tu mens ! En fait tu ne cherches qu'à essayer de me déstabiliser. Ton petit manège ne prend pas. »

- « Sincèrement je m'en tape que tu me croies ou non. Au bout de plusieurs années passées à croupir dans ce trou tu finiras bien par me croire… »

Cet enfoiré s'était remis à se marrer comme un porc. Yoh sentait ses muscles se raidirent, la rage le prenant au ventre. Mais le pire était que cet homme abject avait réussi à l'inquiéter. S'il disait vraiment la vérité il n'était pas prêt de sortir d'ici… Son rythme cardiaque s'emballait à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de sa situation. Il regarda la cave plus attentivement tout en se disant qu'il allait peut-être vivre le reste de son existence dans cette pourriture, avec pour seule compagnie ces saletés de rats qui finiraient tôt au tard par lui grignoter les os. Il était dans une sacrée merde… Il allait falloir qu'il se débrouille seul, il n'allait pas attendre une éternité pour savoir si son patron était réellement mort.

Mais comment allait-il sortir d'ici, avec ces chaînes accrochées à ses chevilles ?

- « C'est ça que tu aimerais avoir… ? » fit tout à coup l'homme de Feilong qui voyait Yoh regarder ses entraves métalliques.

Tout en ricanant, il balançait le trousseau de clés devant ses yeux. En plus d'être un porc, il était aussi très con. Effectivement, c'était bien ce qu'il cherchait, c'était une vraie aubaine qui se présentait à lui. Mais pour lui prendre la clé il fallait d'abord qu'il l'oblige à se rapprocher.

- « Quel dommage qu'Asami Ryûichi soit mort. » reprit l'homme. « Il était ta seule porte de sortie. Et dire que Feilong s'était rendu au Japon pour négocier ta libération contre son contrat, tu n'as vraiment pas de bol. »

Yoh, surpris, releva brusquement la tête. Alors Asami n'avait pas eu l'intention de l'abandonner comme il avait fini par le croire ? (4) Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Feilong n'avait pas donné l'ordre de le supprimer, il était une monnaie d'échange. Feilong était prêt à tout céder pour récupérer le contrat que lui avait donné son père, même jusqu'à aller libérer un traître. Ce comportement nuirait probablement à sa réputation de Leader de Baishe, ses antagonistes ne manqueraient pas de voir en ce geste une potentielle faiblesse. Feilong prenait de gros risques en acceptant cet échange. Et il en avait été de même avec Akihito… Ce contrat allait finir par lui être nuisible.

- « Ce n'est pas de chance non plus pour Feilong. » signala Yoh, ironique. « Si Asami est bien mort, dans ce cas comment pourra-t-il récupérer son contrat ? »

- « Une fois ce sale japonais éliminé il nous est plus facile de faire pression sur son organisation. On pourra même s'approprier ses réseaux de contrebande. »

- « Tu crois vraiment ça ? Ça se voit que tu ne connais pas l'étendue de leur force de frappe, sinon tu ne serais pas aussi sûr de tes allégations. »

- « Tss ! Tu surestimes trop leur pouvoir. Ta loyauté envers Asami t'as rendu aveugle. À présent il ne reste plus que le menu frottin à écraser et à balayer. En fait tout nous est bénef dans cette histoire ! »

Un éclat de rire tonna une fois de plus dans la cave. Il riait à gorge déployée, heureux de cette situation. Il semblait vraiment croire à son baratin… Mais il avait l'air trop sûr de lui pour que ce ne soit que du baratin... Ce qui ne rassura pas du tout Yoh qui commençait à le croire.

- « Je ne regrette qu'une seule chose… » reprit l'homme en se penchant sur Yoh dans un sourire sadique. « …c'est de ne pas avoir eu la chance de voir les yeux arrogants de ce japonais éclater sous la chaleur des flammes. Quel joli magma d'or fondu ça a dû être… Finalement, il faut n'être qu'un minable pour mourir aussi bêtement, malgré ses grands airs, ton yakuza n'était en fait qu'une lopette ! Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi… ?! »

- « Enfoiré ! »

Pris d'une violente poussée de rage, Yoh attrapa la gorge de l'homme qui écarquilla les yeux sous la réaction inattendue du prisonnier. Vu dans l'état piteux qu'il était, il n'aurait pas pensé une seule seconde que Yoh puisse déployer autant de force. La lutte acharnée entre les deux ennemis généra un nuage de poussière qui éleva sa masse opaque dans la pièce jusqu'à en former un brouillard dense. En raison du sable qui lui brûlait atrocement les yeux, Yoh n'y voyait plus rien. Mais il ne lâcherait pas sa prise, c'était sa seule chance de pouvoir s'en sortir et il ne comptait pas la laisser passer. Il renversa son pseudo geôlier sur le dos et lui assena plusieurs coups de poing dans la mâchoire. À demi sonné par la violence des coups, l'homme n'arrivait plus à riposter, il ne faisait que recracher ses dents cassées dans une bouillie rouge sang. Alors qu'il voyait le poing de son agresseur s'abattre une nouvelle fois vers lui, il eut juste le temps de rouler sur le côté pour l'éviter. Le poing s'écrasa sur le sol mais Yoh n'écoutant que sa colère, prit la tête de son adversaire entre ses deux mains et lui défonça le crâne sur le sol dans un craquement horrible avant qu'il ne puisse lui échapper. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il sentit ses mains s'empoisser du sang de sa victime. Haletant, il retourna le corps inerte pour vérifier qu'il l'avait suffisamment maîtrisé. Mais à voir les dégâts qu'il lui avait occasionnés il semblait plus mort qu'inconscient… La sueur de son front tomba en perle salée sur le visage en charpie du subalterne de Feilong. Dans sa rage il lui avait littéralement enfoncé l'arrête de son nez dans le crâne ; ce qui était un coup qui amenait une mort inéluctable. Son intention n'était pas de le tuer, mais il n'en éprouva cependant aucun regret. Après tout, ce porc méritait bien son sort, de plus il ne devait pas courir le risque que l'homme alerte les autres de la bande.

Il se redressa, mais lorsqu'il voulut se mettre sur ses pieds, une sensation terrible au niveau de sa poitrine le paralysa et il retomba à genoux. À présent qu'il n'était plus sous l'effet dopant de l'adrénaline la douleur de ses côtes fracturées était réapparue. La violence des élancements le fit grimacer mais ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, il devait vite s'échapper. Il fouilla dans la poche de la veste dans laquelle l'homme avait replacé le trousseau de clés, et une fois qu'il s'était libéré de ses chaînes il s'empara de son arme. Maintenant le plus dur était de sortir. Si Feilong se trouvait bien au Japon, un quart de ses hommes devaient être avec lui. Ce qui lui laissait quand même les trois quarts à affronter… Et vu son état de faiblesse il ne pourrait certainement pas réitérer l'exploit qu'il venait d'accomplir. La meilleure des stratégies à prendre était de passer inaperçu. Alors il commença à déshabiller la dépouille et enfila rapidement ses vêtements. Sa victime étant beaucoup plus enrobée que lui, il flottait passablement dans ses derniers – d'autant plus qu'il avait perdu du poids – mais ça devrait quand même faire l'affaire. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait duper ses assaillants et regagner au plus vite le Japon. Si Asami était réellement mort, une guerre sans merci entre les différentes organisations allait s'ensuivre… Et Feilong serait la première cible à abattre, toutes les grosses pointures de la mafia convoitaient l'acte de propriété du casino qu'il avait en sa possession. Feilong n'étant pas dans son pays ses forces de défense s'en retrouvaient diminuées.

Il devait faire vite avant qu'un autre malheur n'arrive... S'il n'avait rien pu faire pour Asami, il tenterait néanmoins l'impossible pour Feilong ; même si celui-ci déciderait certainement de l'abattre de sang froid lorsqu'il se présentera devant lui…

xxx

Après avoir laissé un message sur le portable d'Akihito, Seiishi referma le sien et le déposa sur la table basse à côté d'un paquet fumant de porc mariné au gingembre. Il rejoignit ensuite sa chambre et camoufla au fond de sa commande le Cz75 qu'un des hommes d'Asami lui avait gentiment offert. Une arme de plus ne serait certainement pas de trop s'il en avait jugé les regards hostiles dont il avait fait l'objet. Ce début soirée s'était avéré fort distrayant… C'est en arborant un sourire en coin qu'il réintégra le salon pour s'installer sur le canapé et s'emparer de ses baguettes en bambou qu'il plongea dans le mets odorant. Comme il s'était douté qu'Akihito ne rentrerait pas de si tôt, il n'avait eu aucune envie de cuisiner pour lui seul. Il s'était donc acheter un plat à emporter dans le restaurant du coin.

Il avala une bouchée de porc et alluma le téléviseur à l'aide de la télécommande qu'il déposa ensuite sur le canapé.

Le journal du 20h annonçait les rubriques habituelles, rien de passionnant en somme, mais de toute manière Seiishi n'y prêtait pas attention, il était bien trop absorbé par le comportement plus qu'alarmé d'Akihito. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'Akihito n'était pas la principale de ses préoccupation, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il devait rester concentrer sur son affaire première. Mais ce garçon… Il était loin de s'imaginer qu'il s'y attacherait à ce point ; même s'il l'avait déjà trouvé plutôt mignon sur les photos qu'il avait pris de lui à son insu. Il savait qu'il faisait une terrible erreur en impliquant ses sentiments à son principal objectif. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire… Bon sang… Même s'il essayait de tout faire pour se raisonner, il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence… Il était tombé amoureux de ce gosse.

« Ce gosse… ? » se répéta-t-il intérieurement. Il émit un léger rire. Il n'avait que trois ans de plus que lui. Si Akihito était un gosse, il n'en n'était pas loin non plus… Quoi qu'en regardant bien Akihito, comparé à lui, il paraissait plus jeune, plus… innocent… Mais avec tout ce que le jeune homme endurait depuis qu'il côtoyait Asami, jusqu'à quel point son innocence perdurerait ? Et lui n'était pas mieux que ce yakuza… Comment réagira Akihito lorsqu'il apprendra qui il est réellement, et quels sont ses desseins… ?

- « Il me détestera sûrement… » murmura Seiishi avec amertume. Il n'aurait alors plus aucune chance de se rapprocher de lui…

Merde ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'amourache de ce gamin ? Où était donc passé son professionnalisme ?

Rageant de sa faiblesse, Seiishi déposa le paquet à moitié plein sur la table basse et s'empara de son paquet de cigarette ; toutes les questions qu'il se posaient, auxquelles il n'arrivait pas à trouver de réponses, avaient réussi à lui couper l'appétit. Il renversa sa tête en arrière contre le dossier du canapé, déboutonna le col de sa chemise noire et ferma les yeux tout en tirant sur la tige de nicotine. Alors qu'il écoutait d'une oreille distraite le journal télévisé, un nom qui fut prononcé par le journaliste lui fit brusquement redresser la tête. Il attrapa la télécommande et monta le volume. Il écouta jusqu'au bout le communiqué qui annonçait la mort tragique de Ryûichi Asami. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Akihito était si bouleversé… S'il en croyait les dires du journaliste, Asami serait mort dans un attentat… Seiishi plissa les paupières. Asami ayant de nombreux ennemis à son actif, il était de ce fait impossible de mettre un nom sur son criminel sans recourir à une enquête approfondie. Mais il y avait aussi la possibilité que … Et si cet attentat avait été commandité par ce _type_… ?

Le trader fronça considérablement les sourcils. Il écrasa d'un geste vif sa cigarette dans le cendrier, puis se leva brutalement du canapé pour s'emparer de son téléphone portable et composer rapidement un numéro.

L'attente ne fut heureusement pas longue pour le trader qui sentait une sourde colère lui monter quant aux doutes qui l'habitait.

- « C'est Mizukiyo. Je viens de voir les infos… Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, arrête de te foutre de moi. Je te parle d'Asami. J'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas le responsable de cet attentat… » menaça le trader alors que les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractaient singulièrement. « Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, tu sais parfaitement que j'ai accès à toutes les informations qui me permettent de déjouer les manigances des types de ton genre. Si j'apprends que tu es responsable de ce coup foireux alors qu'aucun ordre ne t'avait été donné, il n'y aura pas d'endroit où tu pourras cacher ta misérable carcasse. Très bien. Je te le souhaite si tu tiens à rester en vie. »

Seiishi raccrocha sans laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de poursuivre la conversation. Il n'avait été aucunement rasséréné par le discours de ce dernier. En plus il savait pertinemment qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à un mercenaire, certains de ces types qui ne vivaient que dans la violence pouvaient perdre les pédales à tout moment. Le trader avait pourtant stipulé qu'il ne voulait pas avoir un mercenaire dans les jambes, mais _il_ ne l'avait pas écouté, prétextant qu'il serait utile. Ou alors, _il_ lui avait assigné ce mercenaire dans l'objectif de le surveiller… c'était aussi une probabilité à ne pas écarter.

- « Merde ! » jura-t-il encore une fois sous l'effet de sa colère qui grandissait en même temps que son pressentiment. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu. S'il apprenait que ce mercenaire lui avait menti, il lui ferait regretter d'être né pour avoir tout saboté.

Seiishi s'alluma une autre cigarette avant de prendre son ordinateur portable qu'il posa sur la table basse après avoir poussé son plateau repas. Il s'installa sur le canapé et attendit que Windows se charge. Une fois ceci accompli, il commença à pianoter sur son clavier. Une page vierge, bleu marine, apparue et Seiishi tapa dans une fenêtre un code confectionné de cinq lettres et de trois chiffres. Des dossiers confidentiels classés par ordre alphabétique défilèrent sur l'écran. Le trader cliqua sur un nom : Stats Zukova. Une autre fenêtre s'ouvrit sur la photo d'un homme Ukrainien au crâne rasé arborant une barbe taillée en un fin collier brun qui soulignait sa mâchoire. En haut de la page son dossier indiquait qu'il avait été mis à jour, ce qui voulait dire dans le jargon de son activité que l'homme avait ''bougé''. Seiishi déposa sa cigarette dans le cendrier et commença à éplucher la fiche qu'il connaissait par cœur ; ce qui lui permettait de mettre rapidement le doigt sur la nouvelle information. Et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour la trouver. Il tomba sur un autre nom qui ne figurait pas sur la fiche la dernière fois qu'il l'avait consultée : _Kurokawa Koji_. Et comme par hasard cet homme figurait parmi l'un des nombreux rivaux d'Asami… Kurokawa trafiquait dans le commerce de la prostitution, il n'était de ce fait qu'un petit malfrat en comparaison à un yakuza, notamment comme Ryûichi Asami. Le doute qu'il avait eu sur Zukova commençait à se confirmer, il en avait à présent la certitude. Comme les mercenaires ne fonctionnaient qu'à l'appât du gain, Kurokawa avait dû lui offrir une somme alléchante pour se débarrasser d'Asami. Le trader songea alors qu'il allait rendre une petite visite à ce proxénète pour vérifier si ses soupçons s'avéraient exacts. Et si c'était le cas… Stats Zukova payerait très cher cette trahison…

xxx

Akihito leva péniblement un œil. Les rayons du soleil venaient doucement réchauffer son bras droit qui reposait mollement sur le matelas. Il papillonna des paupières et lorsqu'il fut habitué à la lumière il reconnut les larges pans de rideaux en velours de couleur marrons. Il était dans la chambre d'Asami, allongé dans son lit… Pourtant il ne se souvenait pas de s'être endormi ici. C'était sans doute Kirishima qui avait dû le porter jusque dans la chambre, et… « Qu'il m'a aussi déshabillé… », constata-t-il gêné en soulevant le drap. Cet homme était une vraie mère poule (5), il se demandait s'il agissait de la même façon avec son patron… Ou plutôt… s'il _avait_ agi… Rectifia-t-il mentalement avec tristesse.

À présent qu'il était bien réveillé, il regrettait ce bref instant suspendu où l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil le déconnectait de la réalité… Maintenant qu'il se rappelait tous les événements de la veille il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : se rendormir pour oublier, pour ne plus ressentir cette douleur dans sa poitrine…

Le photographe se redressa sur ses coudes et tourna doucement la tête vers la droite. La place était vide, froide. Il glissa lentement son regard sur la couverture jusqu'à l'oreiller, lui aussi vide. C'était celui d'Asami… Il était impeccable, trop lisse… ce qui montrait que personne n'avait dormi dessus durant la nuit…

Akihito avança sa main puis effleura du bout de ses doigts le tissu, qui pour lui, avait pris une valeur inestimable depuis qu'Asami n'était plus là. Une larme, qu'il ne peut retenir, s'échappa de sa paupière droite et il s'écroula sur l'oreiller pour y enfouir sa tête. C'était idiot, mais le fait de savoir que l'oreiller était imprégné de l'odeur d'Asami lui donnait la sensation que l'homme qu'il avait aimé était encore présent… Il semblait pouvoir encore le toucher… Akihito fut pris de nouveaux sanglots. Ses bras enserrèrent aussi fort qu'il le put le dernier vestige qui lui restait de l'homme d'affaires.

- « Reviens, Asami… Reviens-moi… » implora-t-il inlassablement, comme si cette supplique allait le lui rendre. La chambre s'emplit alors de gémissements désespérés et étouffés.

Le photographe resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre s'entrouvrît. Un plateau dans une main, Kirishima retrouva le jeune homme en pleurs, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller de son patron. Il se racla la gorge et Akihito sursauta sous les draps.

- « Il faut que vous mangiez un peu. »

Akihito se redressa et tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre pour dissimuler aux yeux de Kirishima ses paupières gonflées et rougies.

- « Merci, mais pour le moment je n'ai pas faim… » déclara-t-il d'une voix misérable. S'il avait tenté de cacher ses larmes, ses cordes vocales venaient cruellement de le trahir…

- « Bien… si votre appétit revenait par miracle, je vous laisse le plateau sur la table de nuit. »

- « Je ne savais pas que vous pratiquiez aussi l'humour. » nota Akihito, alors qu'il essayait de reprendre un peu de contenance.

- « Ce n'en était pas… »

- « Pourtant ça en avait l'air. »

- « Je me suis permis de couper votre téléphone portable pour que vous puissiez dormir sans être dérangé. » changea-t-il de sujet avant de sortir le portable de la poche de sa veste. « Vous avez reçu trois messages. »

Akihito qui ne s'étonnait plus du comportement ''paternel'' de l'homme, prit son téléphone des doigts de ce dernier et entra son code pin afin de le rallumer. Effectivement, il y avait trois messages sur le répondeur. Deux étaient de Seiishi, et l'autre… de sa mère…

Le photographe soupira. Il se demandait ce que celle-ci pouvait bien encore avoir à lui dire après le sermon qu'elle lui avait fait trois jours plus tôt… Il appela le 123 et colla son appareil à son oreille.

_/19h53/ « Akihito, c'est Seiishi. Je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien. Je te rappellerai plus tard. »_

_/20h42/ « Akihito, je… Je viens de voir au journal télévisé une information concernant ton ami. Tu sais, Ryûichi Asami, celui qui a eu la gentillesse de t'héberger… C'est affreux Akihito, mais je suppose que tu dois être au courant puisque tu habites chez lui. Rappelle-moi mon garçon, je suis inquiète, je veux savoir comment tu te sens. Je suis tellement désolée pour ton ami, tu dois être triste… À bientôt Akihito, rappelle-moi vite… Oh ! C'était maman. » _

Et voilà… Si sa mère devait en plus s'en mêler, ce serait l'apothéose… Il allait devoir faire semblant de ne pas être trop anéanti pour ne pas soulever de soupçons quant à la relation qu'il avait entretenue avec Asami. S'il se mettait à pleurer comme une madeleine devant sa mère elle trouverait sa réaction démesurée pour un simple ami, voire bizarre. Elle avait le nez pour ce genre de choses, et il n'était pas sûr qu'il arrive à se contrôler… Le mieux serait qu'il ne l'appelle que dans un an, le temps qu'il aille mieux. Non, ça ne marcherait pas, elle aurait tôt fait de soulever chaque parpaing de la ville pour le retrouver…

Le photographe lâcha un profond soupir. Il n'était vraiment pas en mesure d'affronter la perspicacité et la ténacité de sa mère ; même s'il savait qu'elle ne désirait que le supporter dans cette épreuve… Mais au fait, pourquoi pensait-elle qu'il était triste à ce point ? Aurait-elle déjà des soupçons… ? Akihito se secoua la tête. Non, c'était impossible. Il avait bien fait attention de ne jamais parler d'Asami à ses parents… Mouais, mis à part ce fameux jour où Asami lui avait arraché son portable des mains pour parler à sa mère. Il avait cru mourir d'angoisse ce jour là…

/21h03/ _« Akihito… Je viens d'apprendre ce qui est arrivé à Asami. Maintenant je comprends mieux ta réaction, mais tu aurais dû m'en parler. Même si je suis conscient que cela ne sert à rien, j'aurais quand même pu t'aider un peu. Je suis désolé, Akihito, profondément désolé… Je ne sais pas où tu es mais pour le moment je te laisse tranquille, je pense que tu as besoin d'être un peu seul. J'essayerai de te rappeler demain matin. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi… Akihito, je… sais ce que tu dois ressentir… J'espère te voir au plus vite. »_

Akihito raccrocha. Comme il s'en était douté hier, Seiishi n'était pas au courant pour Asami. En fait, maintenant qu'il avait les idées un peu plus claires, c'était logique étant donné que la mort d'Asami avait été annoncée hier après midi alors que le boursier était à son travail.

- « Tout va bien ? » demanda tout à coup Kirishima qui fit sursauter une nouvelle fois Akihito. À ce rythme là il allait finir par avoir une crise cardiaque…

- « Oui, tout va bien… Je, je dois m'en aller. » dit-il en faisant voler les draps au-dessus sa tête. « Où sont mes vêtements ? »

- « Et où allez-vous ? »

- « Je dois en plus vous donner mon emploi du temps ? » s'irrita le photographe en posant ses deux mains sur ses hanches, ne réalisant pas qu'il se donnait une image plutôt grotesque alors que sa silhouette filiforme se détachait en ombre chinoise devant les pans des rideaux entrouverts.

- « C'était juste pour savoir si je pouvais vous déposer quelque part, rien d'autre. » répliqua Kirishima en remontant ses lunettes.

- « Ah, euh… Non merci, ça ira. J'ai juste des papiers administratifs à remplir. » s'expliqua-t-il, honteux par son comportement agressif alors que l'homme ne voulait que lui apporter son aide. « Mon appartement est parti en fumée, alors je dois régler certaines choses. »

- « Oui, je suis au courant. Dans ce cas suivez-moi jusqu'au bureau. »

- « Euh… En caleçon… ?! »

Kirishima se retourna et leva un sourcil perplexe avant de comprendre où voulait en venir le jeune homme.

- « Dans le bureau d'Asami qui se trouve juste à côté, pas au Sion. » souligna l'homme en soupirant.

Oui, évidemment… Et là il passait pour un parfait imbécile. Mais pourquoi avait-il pensé au Sion… ?

- « C'est aussi ce que je voulais dire, mais j'aimerais quand même récupérer mes vêtements. » argumenta celui-ci dans le vain espoir de récupérer sa bévue.

Mais ce fut en caleçon qu'Akihito marcha dans les pas de Kirishima qui, une fois après avoir tapé les huit chiffres du code du coffre fort, lui donna la petite clé.

- « Il me semble qu'Asami désirait que vous récupériez une boite noire. »

C'est vrai. Lui, il avait oublié ce petit détail… C'était à se demander si Kirishima n'avait pas un agenda greffé à son cerveau. Comment arrivait-il à retenir autant d'informations, surtout après trois mois alors que lui n'arrivait à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait manger la veille ?!

Akihito tourna la clé et ouvrit la petite porte blindée. Il se demandait ce qu'Asami lui avait encore laissé, mais il ne préféra faire aucun pronostic de peur d'être déçu. Avec Asami, il pouvait s'attendre à tout… Mais même ce comportement qui lui hérissait constamment le poil lui manquerait terriblement…

- « C'est ça ? » demanda Akihito en pointant son doigt sur la boite en bois d'ébène.

- « Oui. »

Le photographe saisit de ses deux mains la petite boite lorsque ses doigts touchèrent le métal froid de l'arme qui était posée à côté de celle-ci. Il regarda longuement cet objet de mort qui en temps ordinaire lui glaçait le sang. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il l'avait sous les yeux et à portée de la main, elle ne l'effrayait pas. C'était plutôt lui qui s'était effrayé lorsqu'une image sordide s'était matérialisée dans son esprit : il s'était vu pointer une arme sur la silhouette diffuse du meurtrier d'Asami, puis appuyer sans aucune hésitation sur la détente pour lui faire exploser la tête… Pourrait-il réellement le faire s'il avait cet homme en face de lui… ? Hier encore il se serait fustigé pour avoir eu une telle pensée, mais aujourd'hui… Il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Akihito balaya cette image horrible de sa tête et entreprit d'ouvrir la boite noire. Il écarquilla subitement les yeux sous les billets de couleur bleu qui composaient la totalité de la boite.

- « C'est quoi ces billets de 5000 yens ?! Une fois mort Asami pense pouvoir me faire la charité ? Il est hors de question que j'accepte, je refuse ! »

- « Ces billets vous appartiennent, Asami ne vous fait pas la ''charité''… »

- « C'est quoi ces conneries, je ne vois pas du tout ce… »

- « Ces ''conneries'', comme vous le dites si bien, sont les remboursements de vos loyers en retard qu'Asami avait eu la bonté de payer lorsque vous étiez détenu en Chine. Selon les paroles d'Asami, vous vous butiez à vouloir vous acquitter de cette dette alors que cela n'en était pas une. Devant votre obstination Asami a donc jugé préférable de mettre cet argent de côté pour le cas où vous en auriez besoin. C'est tout. »

Kirishima avait exposé d'un trait son explication sans reprendre sa respiration. O-kay… Là, il l'avait bien mérité… Alors qu'il était une fois de plus monté sur ses grands chevaux, l'homme venait en quelques mots de faire dégringoler son ego surdimensionné ; il lui avait littéralement cloué le bec. Pas étonnant qu'à présent il se sentait comme un parfait idiot – sa tenue de Eve l'y aidant considérablement. Fort heureusement – ce qui était un fait rarissime - il eut l'agréable surprise d'entendre le portable de Kirishima sonner. Quelle chance ! Il était déjà suffisamment embarrassé pour qu'il s'en rajoute une couche en se confondant en excuses.

Kirishima décrocha :

- « Oui ? »

Akihito vit l'homme lui jeter un coup d'œil furtif pendant qu'il écoutait son interlocuteur. L'homme quitta ensuite le bureau en refermant la porte derrière lui. Akihito n'était pas dupe, il avait bien vu que sa présence dérangeait… Lui donnait-on des informations sur le meurtrier d'Asami ? Curieux, il s'approcha de la porte et y colla son oreille. Hélas, mis à part des chuchotements étouffés, il ne put rien entendre. Dépité, il se retourna et regarda la boite qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains. Un petit sourire ému se dessina sur ses lèvres. Asami avait mis de côté ses remboursements… Akihito qui ne s'en serait jamais douté, réalisa qu'il connaissait vraiment mal le yakuza… Il n'était pas l'homme aussi insensible qu'il s'était imaginé… Mais comment aurait-il pu le savoir ? Asami ne laissait rien transparaître de ses ''bons côtés''. Il les dissimulait tellement bien qu'il en était venu à lui donner le surnom de ''pierre tombale''.

« Quel gâchis… » soupira Akihito, alors qu'il sentit de nouvelles larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il serra de toute ses forces la boite noire qu'il tenait dans ses mains, maudissant l'homme qui avait tué celui qu'il avait aimé ; le privant de ce fait de toute chance de mieux le connaître… de découvrir ses vraies valeurs. À présent qu'il était mort, il venait de comprendre qu'Asami était quelqu'un de bien… Si quelque chose de grave devait lui arriver, il avait tout prévu… Asami avait pensé à lui ; au chagrin que susciterait sa mort.

Bon sang ! Il lui cédait même son appartement !

Le photographe sentit une vague de haine s'emparer implacablement de tout son être. Il avait l'impression que son sang bouillait dans ses veines, et que seule une vindicte personnelle pourrait apaiser ce feu qui lui dévorait le corps. Il tourna lentement la tête en direction du coffre fort toujours ouvert, et…

Oui… Il allait trouver et tuer le fumier qui s'en était pris à Asami !

Il referma le coffre fort et sortit à son tour du bureau avec dans les yeux, une lueur intrépide, meurtrière. Akihito regagna la chambre d'Asami tout en tenant dans sa main droite la petite boite noire ; le poids d'un objet en métal froid écrasant les billets de couleur bleu…

_À suivre… _

* * *

(1) C'est ce qu'avait proposé Asami à Akihito à la fin du One Shot « Love Prize 2 »

(2) Je crois que vous avez toutes comprises qu'Akihito fait lui aussi référence au One Shot « Love prize 2 » Décidemment, il s'en est passé des choses dans ce fameux one shot…

(3) Si vous ne vous souvenez plus de ce passage, allez voir « Troubles » chap 09 – Confessions d'un soir.

(4) Il n'a pas été précisé dans le manga qu'Asami avait l'intension de secourir Yoh des griffes de Feilong. Mais comme dans le vol 2 il était venu en aide à l'un de ses hommes alors que ce dernier l'avait tout de même trahi, je me suis dit qu'Asami n'était pas le genre à les laisser tomber, surtout ceux qui sont restés loyaux envers lui (ce que Yoh à fait malgré qu'il semble beaucoup apprécier Feilong).

(5) Ça pourrait peut-être vous sembler étrange que Kirishima soit aussi prévenant (surtout pour un mec fréquentant la mafia) mais dans le manga on le voit souvent prendre soin d'Asami. Donc j'en ai conclu que c'était un assistant parfait ! Je l'aime bien Kirishima…


	18. Le lien troublant d'un astre

**TROUBLES**

Version betâ-lectée

_**Notes **: Ce chapitre n'est pas betâ-lecté. Comme il est trèèès long je n'ai pas voulu ennuyer Vyersdra alors qu'elle est déjà submergée par ses cours et ses fanfics. Eh oui, elle aussi écrit des fanfics, mais c'est sur X /1999. Si des lectrices aiment ce manga vous trouverez son lien dans mes favoris, elle écrit super bien. ;) Sinon je vous remercie encore pour vos encouragements, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Et j'espère aussi qu'il n'y ait pas trop de fautes… -_-' Mais sur 17 pages il ne faut pas non plus rêver, hem… _

_**Ophris** : Oh, alors ça c'est adorable de ta part de relire Troubles depuis le début et de me laisser en plus des reviews sur les anciens chapitres. J'ai été grandement et agréablement surprise parce que c'est assez rare. Merci beaucoup !! Alors comme ça tu serais prof ? Hi hi, ça m'intéresserait de savoir dans quel domaine tu exerces, si si ! Si tu souhaites me répondre tu peux aller sur mon profil et m'envoyer un MP, j'y ai aussi mis mon adresse e-mail. J'espère seulement que tu n'es pas prof de math, brrr… je n'y comprenais rien, les chiffres ça ne me parle pas (sifflote). En tout cas c'est sympa d'être venue me faire un petit coucou, et bon courage avec tes rapports de stage, relax relax ! _

_**Katymini** : Etant une nouvelle lectrice je tiens à te souhaiter la bienvenue parmi nous. Je suis contente que ma fanfic te plaise et merci infiniment pour tes compliments. Je n'ai pas bien compris ce que tu as voulu dire en marquant « j'aille Seiishi » mais je suppose que ça voulait dire que tu aimes Seiishi (le « l » étant à côté du « m » tu as dû taper sur la mauvaise touche comme moi j'ai aussi la particularité de le faire u_u'). Et si tu l'aimes alors je suis hyper contente, il y a peu de lectrices qui l'apprécient (d'ailleurs ça va lui faire plaisir parce qu'il déprime à mort de voir qu'il n'est pas aimé). Et je me demande pourquoi… ? Pourtant il est beau (bah, s'il ressemble à Asami il l'est forcément), il est charismatique, mystérieux, dangereux (c'est excitant ça ! XD) et en plus il est très gentil avec Akihito, et Aki ne semble pas non plus insensible à son charme. Aaaah… mais j'y pense, c'est peut-être pour ces deux dernières raisons qu'on ne l'aime pas, hi hi… le pauvre… é_è _

_Hem, ceci dit vous avez tout à fait le droit de ne pas l'aimer. ;)_

_**Mon hibou : **Yoh est BEAU ! (private jocke XD)_

_Au fait, je ne sais pas si tout le monde est déjà au courant mais sachez que Viewfinder sera enfin publié en France à partir de mi 2010. C'est ti pas une bonne nouvelle ça ? Allez je vous laisse à votre lecture. Bisous !_

**Le lien troublant d'un astre – Ch. 16 **

La rue fourmillait de son lot de piétons pressés qui arpentaient le macadam usé par leurs pas infatigables. De part le froid qui s'était brutalement installé, certains citadins étaient emmitouflés dans leurs écharpes tandis que d'autres arboraient un masque sur leur bouche dans un souci impérieux de ne pas communiquer leurs microbes à leurs semblables.

Il était aux alentours de quinze heures et au milieu de cette marée humaine, Akihito, pour faire passer le temps, n'avait pas trouvé mieux à faire que de compulser rageusement le répertoire de son portable qui s'était vu _enrichi_ d'un numéro supplémentaire : celui de Kirishima Kei. Ce dernier, avant de quitter l'appartement d'Asami, s'était emparé de son portable sans même lui avoir demandé son avis et avait enregistré d'office son numéro dans le répertoire. Akihito en était resté sans voix. Et pour couronner le tout, l'assistant avait aussi exigé qu'il lui donne le sien. C'était la condition sine qua non qu'il lui avait imposée s'il voulait vadrouiller en ville en toute liberté. C'était ça ou avoir un molosse collé 24h sur 24h à ses basques – et pourquoi pas une balise GPS accrochée autour du cou pendant qu'il y était ? Autant dire qu'Akihito avait opté sans trop rechigner pour la première option en n'ayant cependant pas omis de lui faire remarquer qu'il prenait trop à cœur la mission que lui avait impartie Asami. _« N'oubliez pas que vous avez reçu des menaces. »_ lui avait alors rappelé Kirishima, non sans un ton de sermon dans la voix. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas totalement tort, avec la mort d'Asami il avait oublié cette histoire… D'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y repensait il n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle du type. Ce qui le poussait à se demander si ces menaces lui avaient été directement destinées ou si elles n'avaient pas plutôt visé Asami… Mais dans ce cas pourquoi avait-on fait exploser son appartement, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à voir dans cette histoire ? Sans compter celui de Seiishi qui lui aussi avait subi le même sort. Akihito n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien, tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Il avait beau essayer de démêler les fils de cette toile d'araignée, rien n'y faisait…

Le photographe, adossé contre le mur extérieur du commissariat, poussa un profond soupir puis rangea son portable dans la poche de son blouson. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il attendait dans le froid qu'Imamiya pointe le bout de son mégot. Il s'était renseigné à l'accueil pour savoir si l'inspecteur était à son bureau mais on lui avait répondu qu'il était parti enquêter sur une affaire. Akihito s'était dit qu'elle devait certainement concerner celle du Keio Plaza, et qu'avec un peu de chance Imamiya reviendrait avec des informations qui feraient avancer l'enquête…

- « Mouais, avec _beaucoup_ de chance. » marmonna-t-il tout en remontant le col en fourrure de son blouson.

Il commençait à en avoir marre de poireauter comme un imbécile sur ce morceau de trottoir, d'autant plus que les passants le dévisageaient d'un air équivoque. Certes, il avait toutes les allures d'un prostitué en faisant le pied de grue de cette façon, mais quel genre de prostitué irait pratiquer cette activité, quelque peu prohibée, devant un établissement bourré de poulets – mis à part un demeuré… ? Merde, avec ce vent il se les gelait en plus, ses dents ne cessaient de jouer des castagnettes. Il aurait pu attendre bien au chaud dans l'enceinte du commissariat, mais les deux types louches qui prenaient en sandwich le dernier siège de libre l'en avaient irrémédiablement dissuadé : l'un semblait plus plein qu'une barrique à bière, quant à l'autre, la manière grivoise dont-il l'avait regardé ne lui avait donné aucune envie de vérifier ce qu'il avait en tête ; il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter ce genre de conneries.

- « Monsieur Takaba ? Quelle bonne surprise de vous voir ici. »

Akihito sursauta à la voix aigrelette de celui qu'il avait baptisé ''la fouine belliqueuse''_. _Il releva le nez de son col en fourrure et considéra silencieusement l'inspecteur Imamiya qui se tenait à sa droite. C'est vrai qu'il ressemblait à une fouine lorsqu'il le fixait ainsi avec ses petits yeux inquisiteurs.

- « J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez chargé de l'enquête sur l'attentat du Keio Plaza, alors je viens aux nouvelles. »

- « Je vois que cette affaire vous tient à cœur… » remarqua Imamiya dans un sourire suggestif.

L'inspecteur eut soudain l'impression que le photographe le dévisageait comme le faisaient les criminels qu'il jetait dans le panier à salade. C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui voyait une telle hostilité dans le regard.

- « En effet… j'ai mes raisons. » maugréa Akihito qui continuait à fixer la fouine droit dans les yeux. Les allusions d'Imamiya faites sur Asami commençaient littéralement à lui taper sur le système. À ce moment-là il aurait bien aimé lui enfoncer son mégot dans la bouche histoire qu'il se brûle la langue. Le souvenir de cette douleur lui rappellerait à l'avenir de se la fermer ! Et puis qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui foutre de savoir quels avaient été ses rapports avec Asami à présent qu'il était mort ? Ce connard était-il con à ce point pour aborder un tel sujet en pareil moment ?! Akihito ferma les yeux quelques instants afin de retrouver son calme, et continua sa conversation en se focalisant sur la raison de sa visite pour ne pas céder à la tentation d'étrangler Imamiya : « Vous avez trouvé des suspects ? »

- « Des suspects ? On en a à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, il faudrait ratisser tout le Japon pour tous les débusquer. Alors oui, on a une flopée de suspects. » exposa Imamiya exaspéré tout en tirant sur sa cigarette. « Mais vous qui connaissiez mieux que moi Asami, vous pourriez certainement m'en dire un peu plus sur ses fréquentations… ça me ferait gagner du temps. »

- « J'ai l'impression d'entendre un disque rayé… » rumina Akihito en levant les yeux au ciel.

- « Pardon ? »

- « Vous m'avez déjà posé cette question à plusieurs reprises. Mais je vous répète que je ne connaissais rien des affaires d'Asami. Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, c'est vous l'inspecteur, pas moi ! »

- « Ah… J'avais pourtant cru comprendre qu'Asami et vous étiez… plutôt proches. »

C'était quoi son problème à ce connard ? Que cherchait-il à faire ? Qu'il le balance par mégarde sur la route au moment même où déboulerait une semi-remorque… ?

- « Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que nous étions _plutôt proches_ ? » demanda Akihito, alors qu'il serrait la mâchoire pour ne pas exploser de rage.

- « Eh bien, votre présence chez lui par exemple… au petit matin… en peignoir… les traits tirés par la fatigue… » lista Imamiya dans un sourire équivoque qui montrait qu'il n'était pas dupe.

Les yeux d'Akihito s'étaient rétrécis au fur et à mesure qu'Imamiya exposait ses basses insinuations. S'il continuait ainsi il allait vraiment finir par lui casser la gueule ! Il prit alors une profonde inspiration et murmura entre ses dents :

- « Je vous rappelle que mon appartement a sauté, Asami m'a juste hébergé ! »

- « Mais vous n'avez pas de famille qui puisse vous aider ? »

- « Comme si vous ne saviez pas qu'elle réside à Nagoya ? Je vous rappelle aussi que je travail à Tokyo et que je ne vais pas me fader 290 kilomètres matin et soir ! Mais suis-je bête, j'aurais peut-être dû vous proposer de m'héberger ? » ironisa cyniquement Akihito. « C'est idiot mais sur le coup je n'y avais pas pensé alors que je suis persuadé que vous m'auriez accueilli chez vous les bras grands ouverts. Mais il n'est peut-être pas trop tard car il se trouve justement que je n'ai toujours pas d'endroit où me loger. Vous verrez, je sais me faire discret, je ne prends pas beaucoup de place. Par contre j'ai un appétit d'ogre et j'adore me prélasser sous la douche pendant des heures. Ah, j'oubliais, j'aime aussi me balader à poil dans toutes les pièces car il est impératif que je ventile mes bijoux de famille. Mais il ne faudra pas m'en tenir rigueur, je suis d'un tempérament viscéralement torride, c'est un cas pathologique chez moi ! »

Son discourt, éructé d'une traite et une fois achevé, Akihito, rouge de colère, tentait de reprendre son souffle tandis qu'Imamiya, sidéré par tant d'insolence, fronçait grièvement les sourcils. Pour qui ce morveux se prenait-il ?

Il tira longuement sur sa cigarette, bien décidé à remettre à sa place ce freluquet qui pensait pouvoir le provoquer en toute impunité.

- « Vous vous trouvez drôle, monsieur Takaba ? Votre comportement envers un aîné est totalement irrévérencieux. Je pourrais aussi vous faire arrêter pour outrage envers un représentant de la loi. Alors je vous conseille vivement de tempérer vos ardeurs et de réviser votre attitude. »

C'était exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas lui dire. Akihito vit rouge. Ce sale type le cherchait et en plus il osait lui faire la morale !? Le salopard !! Akihito retroussa ses lèvres et empoigna violemment Imamiya par le col de son imperméable. Son cerveau, ayant disjoncté sous l'effet de la colère, ne laissa aucune chance au photographe d'analyser ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Pris de stupeur, Imamiya écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'Akihito lui crachait son mépris en pleine face :

- « Espèce de sale connard… J'en ai marre de tes allusions merdiques, elles me font gerber. En quoi les relations que j'aurais pu avoir avec Asami peuvent-elles t'intéresser ? En quoi ma vie sexuelle te regarde ? Est-ce que moi je te demande ce que tu fais le soir avec ta femme ?!! »

- « Calme-toi, gamin ! » s'exclama tout haut Imamiya, surpris par le soudain comportement violent du jeune homme.

Ses mains tremblaient, ses yeux étaient comme fous. Il avait parlé lentement mais le ton était venimeux, menaçant. Takaba était manifestement aveuglé par sa colère mais ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de s'en prendre à un inspecteur ; quoi qu'il puisse arriver, toute personne devait rester maître de ses pulsions. Imamiya essaya de se dégager de son étreinte agressive mais Takaba semblait possédé par une force insoupçonnée. Il le tenait bien le bougre ! Qui aurait pensé qu'un gringalet pareil puisse être aussi fort ? Imamiya commença à regretter d'avoir poussé ses provocations aussi loin. Dans l'état de haine dans lequel se trouvait le gamin il pouvait faire une connerie qui l'enverrait droit derrière les barreaux… et lui, un séjour à l'hôpital – si ce n'était à la morgue…

- « J'en ai marre que l'on me dise ce que j'ai à faire ! » s'écria Akihito en plaquant cette fois-ci l'inspecteur contre le mur. « Tu veux savoir si je couchais avec Asami… ? C'est ça que tu veux ?! »

- « Takaba ! Arrête ou tu vas le regretter, t'en prendre directement à un membre des forces de l'ordre peut t'attirer de graves répercutions. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, tu ne te contrôles plus, alors calme-toi mon garçon. Lâche-moi et je te promets que je ne te ferai rien ! »

- « J'en ai rien à battre de tes menaces et c'est trop facile maintenant que tu m'as bien énervé… Alors ouvre bien en grand tes putains d'oreilles parce que je ne le redirai pas ! »

- « Akihito, ça suffit ! Ok je suis peut-être allé trop loin, je l'avoue, mais arrête ça tout de suite, calme-toi ou je serais obligé de recourir à des mesures drastiques face à ton comportement, je ne plaisante pas ! »

Piqués par la curiosité, des badauds s'étaient attroupés autour des deux hommes mais aucun ne prit l'initiative de les séparer – voir jusqu'où irait l'affrontement étant assurément un spectacle plus intéressant que celui d'une conciliation… Imamiya espérait qu'un de ses collègues sortirait du commissariat pour lui venir en aide, mais bien évidemment, c'était toujours lorsqu'on avait besoin d'un coup de main qu'on se retrouvait seul avec ses emmerdes.

Acculé au mur, Imamiya retint alors sa respiration. Il espérait qu'en faisant mine de rester tranquille Akihito reprendrait ses esprits et le lâcherait.

Mais Akihito ne le voyait pas ainsi. Il s'approcha encore plus près de son visage et planta son regard fou de rage dans ceux atterrés d'Imamiya. Il retroussa de plus belle ses lèvres et laissa sa haine se déverser sans retenue :

- « Oui ! Oui j'ai couché avec Asami !! » hurla-t-il sans se soucier que les badauds qui les entouraient puissent faire le rapprochement avec l'homme d'affaires. « Oui j'aimais cet homme ! Et oui j'en crève qu'il soit mort ! Alors tes allusions faites sur l'homme que j'ai perdu sont dégueulasses !! »

Imamiya écarquilla considérablement les yeux sous la révélation qu'il venait de lui faire. Ainsi c'était vrai… ses soupçons étaient bien fondés alors.

- « Ça y est ? J'ai comblé ta curiosité ''du mec frustré'' ? T'es satisfait ou dois-je te donner en plus des détails croustillants de nos nuits ?!! »

Imamiya baissa les yeux et soupira. Non, il n'était pas satisfait. Savoir quel genre de relations avait eu Takaba avec le yakuza n'était pas pour assouvir un désir obscène – et il n'était pas non plus un mec frustré – il voulait seulement se servir de cet élément pour obliger le jeune homme à lui donner des informations sur Asami… Le faire chanter, c'était ce qu'il avait eu en tête depuis qu'il avait eu des soupçons, c'était son plan… Il était prêt à utiliser n'importe quel subterfuge pour arriver à ses fins : même celui de se servir des sentiments d'un gamin.

L'inspecteur grimaça devant son propre comportement qu'il qualifiait à présent d'écoeurant… Mais il n'avait pas eu d'autre alternative, l'ambition de faire tomber Asami était ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour lui, comme pour la sécurité de son pays.

Voyant qu'Imamiya ne réagissait pas, Akihito le secoua par le col de son imperméable et s'écria :

- « T'as perdu ta langue ?! Ça te plaît tant que ça de jouir des malheurs des autres ?! Réponds connard ! »

- « Non, ça ne me plaît pas… » murmura l'inspecteur qui considéra sérieusement le jeune homme. C'est alors qu'il remarqua avec stupéfaction que Takaba était en train de pleurer… Dans son obsession à vouloir à tout prix coincer Asami il n'avait pas songé qu'il aurait pu faire souffrir le gosse. Et merde… depuis quand éprouvait-il des sentiments de culpabilité ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais malgré cela il n'était pas prêt à lui faire des excuses, il n'avait fait que son boulot. Takaba devrait au moins comprendre ça, il était un inspecteur, bordel, pas une agence matrimoniale ! Les larmes hargneuses qui coulaient sur les joues du gosse lui soutirèrent un soupir. Ok, il allait jouer carte sur table avec lui ; pour ce que cela changera dorénavant… « Si tu veux tout savoir mon but était de te faire chanter… » Voilà, il l'avait dit. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à attendre sa réaction…

- « Q-quoi… ? »

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le fasse répéter alors qu'il avait très bien entendu ce qu'il avait dit… ? Dieu que ce comportement l'exaspérait… Il soupira et ferma un bref instant les yeux.

- « Très bien, je vais être plus clair… Je voulais utiliser tes sentiments pour Asami pour t'obliger à me donner des informations qui m'aideraient à le coincer. »

- « Me faire… chanter ? »

- « Ouais… » acquiesça-t-il, las que le gosse fasse semblant de ne pas comprendre. « Te menacer de dévoiler à ta famille les relations que tu entretenais avec un membre de la pègre si tu ne coopérais pas. »

- « C'est… dégueulasse… » souffla Akihito complètement écœuré. Il lâcha lentement l'imperméable de l'homme et recula d'un pas. C'était pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé…

- « Oui, c'est dégueulasse. Mais c'est ainsi que nous procédons pour les enquêtes que nous n'arrivons pas à démêler. Mais dis-toi que les activités mafieuses sont encore plus infâmes que nos procédés. Alors que nous essayons d'endiguer les forfaits de ces criminels pour le bien de la société, eux la pourrissent. Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre ni de me pardonner pour avoir voulu te manipuler. Je n'ai rien contre toi, ça fait seulement partie de mon boulot… rien de plus. »

Akihito resta muet durant plusieurs secondes et regardait l'inspecteur d'un air atterré. Il savait déjà qu'Imamiya avait essayé de l'utiliser pour obtenir des preuves qui écroueraient Asami mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse aller jusqu'à le faire chanter en le menaçant de tout dévoiler à ses parents… Une nausée lui souleva subitement l'estomac.

- « Ce que je peux être con… » murmura-t-il, le visage livide.

Le monde n'était que corruption, pourriture, haine, profit, égoïsme… Et lui, que faisait-il au beau milieu de tout ce merdier avec sa pathétique sensibilité et son honnêteté ? Il n'était pas pur, loin de là, mais il ne ferait jamais de mal à personne, il ne se servirait pas d'autrui afin de servir ses ambitions…

Il était con… Il était vraiment trop con pour s'être bercé d'illusions en pensant que l'homme était animé de bons sentiments comme lui l'était. Il arrivait même à pardonner à ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal. Il était temps qu'il ouvre les yeux sur l'abjection du monde qui l'entourait. Il en avait marre de passer pour un crétin, marre qu'on se serve de lui comme d'une vulgaire serpillière ! Alors ce fut à cet instant qu'il se jura que plus personne ne le roulerait, plus personne ne se foutrait de sa gueule. Non il n'était pas naïf, il avait seulement espérer que l'être humain, même dans ses écarts, possédait malgré tout une part de bonté en lui… Tous s'étaient servis de lui : Feilong, dans l'unique but d'atteindre Asami - Imamiya pour arrêter Asami et ce glorifier de cet exploit - Mikhail… pour lui, eh bien, il ne savait même pas quelles avaient été ses raisons. Il l'avait peut-être kidnappé et violé par pur sadisme… - Quant à Asami… c'était bien le seul qui s'était servi de lui uniquement pour son plaisir personnel et non pas pour se venger de quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis c'était lui qui l'avait cherché en ayant cru pouvoir faire un scoop sur l'homme d'affaires, ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait choisi au hasard d'une rue pour le ramener chez lui pour une partie de jambes en l'air… S'il n'avait pas fait ces photos il n'aurait jamais connu Asami. Donc ce n'était pas totalement de sa faute, il avait aussi sa part de responsabilité…

- « Takaba ? » fit tout à coup l'inspecteur qui commençait à s'inquiéter du mutisme persistant du jeune homme.

Il allongea un bras vers l'épaule du photographe mais celui-ci le lui écarta d'un mouvement brusque de la main.

- « Ne me touchez pas ! » cingla-t-il d'une voix sans âme.

À présent plus personne ne se jouerait de lui. Les aveux d'Imamiya avaient été la goutte d'eau qui avait anéanti le peu de foi en l'être humain qu'il lui restait encore. Aujourd'hui quelque chose en lui s'était brisée pour donner naissance à une autre dont il n'en évaluait pas encore toute l'étendue, mais elle était là, tapie au fond de lui, prête à émerger. Il le savait… La mort d'Asami l'avait fragilisé et Imamiya venait de l'achever. L'innocent, clément et gentil photographe s'était évanoui devant les portes du commissariat. Au fond quand il y réfléchissait, c'était plutôt ironique alors qu'il venait de perdre son sens de la probité…

- « Depuis combien de temps vous le savez ? » demanda-t-il sous un ton aussi froid que l'était l'éclat de ses yeux.

- « Que je sais quoi ? »

- « Pour Asami et moi. »

Imamiya replaça correctement le col de son imperméable et s'empara de son paquet de cigarettes afin de s'en allumer une. Il tira une première bouffée et commença son discours sous le regard perçant du photographe :

- « J'ai commencé à avoir des doutes lorsqu'Asami s'était infiltré chez Liu Feilong dans l'intention de vous libérer. Je me suis demandé en quoi vous pouviez l'intéresser pour qu'il se jette seul dans un repère truffé d'ennemis. Et mes doutes se sont confirmés lorsqu'il a pris le risque de se rendre en Chine pour vous récupérer alors qu'il était encore blessé. »

- « Comment savez-vous tout cela ? » le coupa Akihito qui plissa les yeux sous la colère qu'il sentait monter.

- « La police passait le plus clair de sont temps à le surveiller, alors il est normal que nous ayons pris connaissance de certaines de ses affaires ; même si celles-ci ne nous étaient pas d'une grande utilité pour l'écrouer. » déclara ce dernier dans une grimace dépitée. « Donc à partir de ce moment je me suis dit que vous deviez avoir plus d'importance à ses yeux que je ne me l'étais imaginé. Il ne faut pas avoir fait Harvard pour comprendre une telle chose. D'autant plus qu'Asami n'était pas homme à s'investir dans une affaire qui n'était pas lucrative. Et je ne voyais pas quels avantages vous pouviez lui apporter si ce n'était votre… Bref, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

« Oh oui je vois très bien… » se dit intérieurement Akihito qui avait envie de lui arracher la langue. Cependant il le laissa continuer son petit discours qui devenait de plus en plus _passionnant_…

- « Asami avait toujours été prudent dans ses affaires, il ne commettait aucune erreur, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je n'ai jamais réussi à le coincer. » continua l'homme en passant machinalement une main dans ses cheveux, sans se douter de la tempête qui déferlait dans la tête du photographe. « Je dois avouer que ça m'a plutôt surpris de constater qu'il prenait autant de risques pour un vulgaire gamin… enfin, je veux dire pour un simple gamin. »

Un coin de la lèvre d'Akihito tressauta en un rictus féroce à l'expression du _vulgaire gamin_. Ce connard n'allait pas revoir le coucher du soleil, c'était certain !

- « Mais tout ce que j'y ai vu c'était une belle opportunité pour faire avancer mon enquête. Je savais un jour où l'autre que ça me servirait. Quant à vous, vous ne sembliez pas particulièrement effrayé par cet homme. Je vous ai même souvent vu en sa compagnie ; oui, je vous suivais, ce n'est pas un fait extraordinaire pour un inspecteur. » avoua Imamiya lorsqu'Akihito lui avait assené un regard meurtrier devant sa révélation. « Et comme vous ne vouliez pas coopérer lorsque je vous demandais votre aide, alors… là aussi ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre… »

Akihito avait écouté attentivement toute la _plaidoirie_ d'Imamiya non sans ressentir une vive envie de le clouer contre le mur du commissariat. Et dire qu'il avait toujours pensé qu'il était un sombre crétin…

- « Je vois. » articula Akihito, un ton glacial dans le timbre de sa voix. « Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi vouliez-vous savoir quelle était ma relation avec Asami alors qu'il est mort ? À quoi cela vous servait-il de me soutirer cette confidence ? »

- « Arf, certainement par habitude. » admit quelque peu gêné l'inspecteur tout en se grattant l'arrière de son crâne.

- « Comment ça par _habitude_ ? »

- « Une boutade. »

- « Quoi ?! Une boutade ?! » s'étrangla Akihito qui en oublia quelques instants d'écorcher vif ce salopard.

- « Oui, je sais… ce n'est pas malin. » rétorqua Imamiya en grimaçant.

- « Je ne retire pas ce que j'ai dit sur vous : vous êtes vraiment un connard ! Maintenant je préfère vous laisser, sinon je vais réellement vous coller mon point dans la gueule ! Une boutade ?? Mais quel connard ! »

- « Je passerais outre sur le mot _connard_, je le mérite peut-être. Mais n'en abusez pas… »

Akihito en eut totalement cure de sa remarque et préféra faire volte face pour s'éloigner de cette espèce de… d'enfoiré de merde ! Les mots vulgaires étaient décidemment un excellent exutoire… à défaut de passer directement au meurtre !

- « Et si nous mettions quelque temps nos griefs de côté afin de coopérer… ? » s'exclama tout haut l'inspecteur tandis qu'Akihito arpentait d'un pas furieux le trottoir.

Le photographe s'arrêta et leva les yeux au ciel sans se retourner. Il se foutait vraiment de sa gueule…

- « Coopérer en quoi ? » ragea-t-il tout en serrant les poings.

- « N'êtes-vous pas venu me voir pour quelque chose de précis ? »

Akihito, n'ayant entendu aucune ironie dans le ton de sa voix, se demandait si cette fois il pouvait réellement lui faire confiance. Il se retourna lentement et eut la surprise de voir une expression presque humaine sur son visage… Mettre leurs griefs de côté, hein ?

- « Je ne demandais que ça. » grogna Akihito sans pour autant bouger de sa place.

- « Très bien, dans ce cas allons discuter. Je vous offre un café. »

Lui offrir un café, lui…? Le photographe, perplexe et surtout encore furieux, hésitait à accéder à sa proposition. Ce salopard l'avait tellement mis hors de lui qu'il l'avait poussé à dire qu'il avait été l'amant d'Asami. Il lui en voulait pour l'y avoir forcé ! Et surtout il lui en voulait d'avoir pris à la légère la mort d'Asami ! Maintenant il restait à savoir si cette fouine tiendrait sa langue de vipère… Putain ! S'il ne fermait pas sa grande gueule en bavant à qui voudrait bien entendre le fait qu'il était gay, il ébaucherait un plan bien machiavélique qui le mettrait dans une situation telle qu'il en perdrait sa place et sa femme ! Des photos bien compromettantes. Des photos qui le mettraient en scène avec un homme qui le chevaucherait bestialement. Il n'y avait rien de plus facile que d'assommer ce salopard et de payer un prostitué du coin pour exécuter son plan ! De plus il était certain que Kirishima ne s'opposerait pas à lui donner un petit coup de main.

Mais comme son envie de connaître la personne qui avait été avec Asami au Keio Plaza se faisait plus forte que son envie de décalquer Imamiya contre le mur, Akihito se dit qu'il pouvait encore faire l'effort de supporter sa présence nauséabonde.

- « D'accord, j'accepte. Mais n'allez pas penser que je vous pardonne, j'ai toujours envie de vous en coller un ! »

- « C'est noté. » acquiesça Imamiya dans un léger sourire tout en enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de son imperméable.

Les deux hommes longèrent côte à côte la rue à la recherche d'un bar, lorsque tous deux remarquèrent en silence qu'ils avaient inconsciemment réutilisé le vouvoiement. Et c'était mieux ainsi ! Ils n'allaient certainement pas devenir amis… surtout pas en ce qui concernait Akihito !

Au lieu d'un simple café noir, Imamiya avait opté pour un complexe de restauration rapide lorsqu'il avait entendu l'estomac du photographe crier famine. Akihito vit dans son geste un moyen commode de se faire pardonner son attitude. Cela dit, il pouvait toujours crever ! Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait ! Et encore moins avec une simple soupe miso !

Alors qu'Akihito s'apprêtait à engloutir sa cuillère de potage, Imamiya le fixait d'un air étrange.

- « Alors comme ça… vous étiez vraiment l'amant d'Asami ? » demanda ce dernier en se grattant machinalement le menton.

Akihito s'étrangla et fit son possible pour ne pas recracher le liquide par le nez. Il toussa durant plusieurs secondes et une fois sa respiration reprise il répliqua :

- « Encore un mot sur cette histoire et je vous jure que je vous mets un troupeau de mafieux aux fesses ! »

- « Très bien, disons que je n'ai rien dit… Mais savoir que vous êtes homosex… »

- « Stop ! » le coupa aussi sec Akihito, alors qu'une ombre noir prenait naissance sur son front. « Dites-moi plutôt si vous connaissez la personne qui était avec Asami au Keio Plaza. Ce serait plus judicieux comme conversation si vous ne voulez pas mourir prématurément… »

Imamiya plissa instinctivement ses yeux. « Mourir prématurément, hein ? » se dit-il mentalement. Le gamin devait certainement faire allusion au troupeau de mafieux qu'il pourrait lui mettre aux fesses. Ce qui lui donnait la preuve que Takaba côtoyait ce milieu… Il devrait prendre en considération ce détail, sait-on jamais si le gosse aurait un jour ou l'autre l'idée de créer aussi son petit trafic… Après tout, son casier judiciaire n'était pas vierge et il pouvait tout aussi bien retomber dans la délinquance, ou pire, l'homicide. Enfin, pour le moment il n'en était pas encore là… Du moins, il l'espérait.

- « Oui je la connais. Il s'agit même d'un autre de vos amis… ou plutôt de vos connaissances. » se reprit Imamiya qui, malgré avoir dit laisser leur griefs de côté n'avait pu empêcher un sarcasme sortir de sa bouche. « Liu Feilong, ça vous dit quelque chose je suppose… »

- « Feilong ?! » s'exclama Akihito qui releva le nez de son bol. « Vous en êtes sûr ? »

- « Evidemment. Mais on dirait que cette information vous surprend. Vous savez quelque chose à ce sujet ? »

- « Non, pas vraiment… Enfin, je sais juste qu'Asami et lui n'entretenaient pas de bons rapports. »

- « Oui, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire… » murmura l'inspecteur en plongeant sa cuillère dans le liquide transparent où flottaient des nappes d'huile. « Vous pensez que ce serait lui qui serait responsable de ce crime ? »

Akihito réfléchissait. Certes, Asami et Feilong avaient été comme chien et chat, mais… malgré l'hostilité farouche qu'ils se portaient, aucun des deux n'avaient pu se résigner à se porter un coup fatal.

- « Ce serait peut-être un des hommes de Feilong. » hasarda Akihito en prenant un air des plus sérieux. « Pendant mon incarcération en Chine quelqu'un m'a rapporté que la plupart de ses subordonnés vouaient une haine sans borne à Asami, ils espéraient le voir mort une bonne fois pour toute. Mais les représailles de Feilong les en dissuadaient vivement. »

- « Quelqu'un ? » demanda Imamiya en arquant un sourcil.

- « Oui, un dénommé Yoh. Mais je ne pense pas que vous le connaissiez, il réside en Chine. »

- « En effet, ça ne me dit rien. »

- « Quoi qu'il en soit vous devriez orienter votre enquête sur ce détail et interroger Feilong… »

- « Et que croyez-vous que j'aie tenté de faire ? Malheureusement il a recouru à la protection diplomatique pour éviter tout interrogatoire. Saleté de loi, comment peut-on mener à bien une enquête dans de pareilles conditions ?! »

Alors qu'Imamiya ruminait son dépit tout en se léchant les lèvres, Akihito restait dubitatif. Si Feilong s'était réfugié derrière cette échappatoire c'était qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher ; ou à se reprocher…

- « Feilong est toujours au Japon ? » s'enquit Akihito en plissant les paupières.

- « Oui. Et en plus Monsieur se paye l'audace de séjourner dans l'un des plus luxueux hôtels de la ville, et au frais de la princesse ! »

- « Le… vous voulez parler du Roppongi Hills Hotel ? »

- « Oui, celui même où justement se tient la résidence d'Asami. Et s'il s'avérait qu'il était bien impliqué dans ce meurtre, c'est plutôt culotté de sa part de loger dans le même immeuble, vous ne croyez pas ? »

- « Sincèrement, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire… Mais je peux toujours… Merci pour cette information, inspecteur, je dois y allez ! » s'exclama tout à coup Akihito en remontant la fermeture Eclair de son blouson en toute hâte.

- « Et que comptez-vous faire ? »

- « Rendre une petite visite à un certain cantonais. »

- « C'est inutile, j'ai déjà essayé, sa porte est farouchement gardée par un peloton de types armés jusqu'aux dents. »

- « Peut-être… Mais moi je n'ai pas le mot _inspecteur_ tatoué sur le front… » signala Akihito, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. De plus Imamiya n'avait pas eu tort lorsqu'il avait dit que Feilong était un ''ami'', et ce détail était loin d'être un outil négligeable pour pouvoir l'approcher sans trop de difficulté. « Je vous informerai de ce qu'il en est ! »

Imamiya regarda la tornade courir vers la porte de sortie. Takaba semblait visiblement pressé de mettre au clair toute cette affaire. Cette constatation le fit légèrement sourire. Après tout, peut-être que le gosse réussirait… En espérant quand même qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Ce n'était pas qu'il appréciait spécialement le gamin, mais…

- « Arf ! Je deviens trop sentimental, moi. » soupira-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel. Il prit son paquet de cigarettes et sortit à son tour du restaurant. Il s'arrêta devant le seuil de la porte pour allumer sa tige de nicotine et regarda la rue pour voir si Takaba était encore visible. Mais il ne vit aucune tête aux cheveux châtains à l'horizon.

- « Ouais pas de doute, il est très pressé… »

xxx

En effet, Akihito ne mit pas longtemps à regagner l'appartement d'Asami. Retrouver Feilong pour lui demander des explications lui avait donné des ailes. À bout de souffle pour avoir couru comme un dératé à travers les rues de Tokyo, le photographe s'agenouilla sur le sol de la chambre et délogea de sous le lit la boite en bois d'ébène. Il l'ouvrit et observa l'arme qu'il y avait cachée quelques heures plus tôt. Il tendit la main vers le Beretta mais se stoppa, hésitant à s'en emparer. Ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée d'aller voir Feilong avec ce truc planqué sous son blouson, mais l'expérience de ses précédentes mésaventures lui avait appris que parfois il valait mieux ''s'armer'' d'une assurance vie. Sa décision une fois prise, il referma la boite qu'il replaça sous le lit lorsqu'il entendit claquer la porte d'entrée. Akihito sauta sur ses pieds et sa première réaction fut de se cacher derrière la porte de la chambre qu'il avait laissée ouverte. Il tendit l'oreille. C'était peut-être Kirishima qui était revenu ? Mais l'expérience lui avait aussi appris à ne pas faire de conclusions trop hâtives. Alors le mieux était d'attendre sagement que l'intrus passe le seuil de la porte et ensuite il verrait quelle attitude il devrait prendre. Asami n'étant plus là pour lui venir en aide à présent, il devrait se débrouiller seul.

Akihito fronça les sourcils, si c'était effectivement un voleur qui recherchait il ne savait trop quoi, celui-ci devrait réviser ses manières d'opérer ; il faisait un boucan du diable. Entre les tintements de verres qui s'entrechoquaient entre eux, les pas sonores qui arpentaient de long en large le salon et… l'eau qui coulait dans la douche !? C'était quoi ces conneries ?! Tout un tas de scénarios défilèrent alors dans son esprit jusqu'à même aller penser que le cambrioleur s'était pris une envie soudaine d'essayer la fonction hydromassante… Akihito secoua la tête devant ses divagations stupides. Il ferait mieux de se concentrer…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il sortit à pas feutrés de la chambre et se plaqua contre le mur de la salle de bain. Une fine pellicule de sueur se forma sur ses doigts qui serraient fortement son arme lorsqu'il vit l'ombre de l'intrus s'allonger sur le sol ; ce dernier s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce. Le cœur battant, Akihito retint sa respiration. Ok, ce n'était pas malin ce qu'il faisait, mais il n'allait pas attendre que le type vienne le dénicher de la chambre. L'effet de surprise lui donnait l'avantage sur son potentiel agresseur. Il grimaça. Mouais, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Alors avant que la peur ne lui fasse changer d'avis il se lança d'un bond devant la porte et braqua son arme devant le nez de… Un cri strident se répercuta au même moment dans tout l'appartement. Akihito n'eut le temps d'apercevoir qu'une touffe de cheveux noir passer devant ses yeux. Une femme de petite taille et paraissant n'avoir que trente ans, était assise sur le carrelage, le regard totalement terrorisé.

- « Q-qui êtes-vous ? » balbutia la jeune japonaise qui tremblait de tout son corps.

Akihito resta bouche bée, déconcerté de constater que l'agresseur à la mine patibulaire qu'il s'était imaginé ne fût qu'une frêle femme. Ne sentant aucun danger en la présence de celle-ci il abaissa son arme.

- « Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? » demanda-t-il à son tour.

- « J-je suis l'employée de maison… »

- « Hein… ? »

- « Je m'appelle Aiko Okahana, je suis l'employée de maison exclusive de Monsieur Ryûichi Asami. » répéta Aiko en se redressant sur ses genoux. Elle examina plus attentivement le jeune homme et son visage s'éclaircit soudainement ; comme rassurée. « Oh, vous devez être certainement Monsieur Takaba ? »

Akihito interloqué ne répondit pas.

- « Vous êtes Monsieur Akihito Takaba, c'est bien ça ? » réitéra Aiko dans un sourire.

- « O-oui… »

Une fois qu'Aiko en eut la confirmation, elle se releva et épousseta sa jupe avant de s'incliner respectueusement devant Akihito qui en perdit son latin. Le fait de voir quelqu'un le saluer de cette manière le déboussolait quelque peu et il se demandait en quel honneur il le méritait. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on lui manifeste autant de respect…

- « Vous vous sentez bien, Monsieur Takaba ? » s'enquit la jeune femme alors qu'Akihito la regardait totalement éberlué.

- « Euh… Oui, ça va… » finit-il par dire. Soudain il se rappela l'arme qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main et le rangea précipitamment derrière son dos pour le glisser dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Il ne voulait pas effrayer davantage la jeune femme – même si le mal était déjà fait.

Aiko le vit faire mais ne fit aucune remarque. Elle lui adressa simplement un petit sourire crispé qui témoignait cependant de sa crainte… Mais s'il en jugeait l'expression étrange qu'elle affichait, Akihito aurait plutôt opté pour de la désapprobation. Ce qui le perturba un bref instant.

- « Je… euh, J'ai cru que c'était un voleur… » tenta-t-il d'expliquer en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- « Mais vous n'avez pas à vous justifier. » déclara Aiko, dont les traits du visage se détendirent subitement. « Ce que font mes employeurs ne me regarde en rien. Voulez-vous que je vous fasse un café ? »

- « Euh, oui… »

« Employeur ? » répéta mentalement le photographe qui suivit la jeune femme qui lui avait fait signe de la suivre dans le salon. Il avait rêvé ou Aiko le prenait pour son employeur ? Alors qu'il s'installait sur le canapé une autre question lui brûla les lèvres :

- « Il y a une minute vous disiez être l'employée exclusive d'Asami… ? »

- « Oui, je ne travaillais que pour Monsieur Asami. » répondit-elle alors qu'elle s'affairait dans la cuisine. « Pour une raison de confidentialité mon contrat stipulait que je ne devais louer mes services à personne d'autre. Mais comme il me payait bien je n'avais pas l'utilité à chercher d'autres clients. »

Akihito se leva du canapé et vint rejoindre la jeune femme dans la cuisine pour éviter d'avoir à s'égosiller.

- « Je vois… Mais comment se fait-il que je ne vous aie jamais vue ? » demanda-t-il en s'appuyant contre le réfrigérateur américain.

- « Oh, c'est tout à fait normal. Pour ne pas indisposer Monsieur Asami je ne venais qu'aux alentours de quinze heures. Et lorsque vous étiez présent Monsieur Kei me téléphonait pour me dire de ne pas venir. »

Akihito émit un infime sourire. Il était loin de s'imaginer tout ce qui s'était déroulé derrière son dos. Asami planifiait tout dans le moindre détail et la plus grande discrétion. Un bruit auquel il n'arriverait jamais à s'y faire le fit subitement sursauter. Un cliquetis caractéristique lui indiquait que le distributeur de glaçons du réfrigérateur venait de s'enclencher. Ce qui lui amena inévitablement à penser aux cubes de glaces qu'Asami mettait dans son verre de Bourbon…

- « Mais il n'est plus là. Alors ce n'est plus la peine que vous… »

- « Oui, je sais. » le coupa doucement Aiko, ses yeux se voilant de tristesse. « J'ai moi aussi beaucoup de peine. Monsieur Asami était quelqu'un de bien. C'est horrible ce qui est arrivé… il ne méritait pas ça… »

- « Ecoutez, ce que je voulais dire c'est que je n'ai pas les revenus d'Asami, je n'ai donc pas de quoi vous payer, alors… »

- « Mais vous n'avez pas à le faire. » l'informa la jeune femme. « Monsieur Kirishima Kei m'a prévenue de votre présence chez Monsieur Asami et m'a dit que je pouvais continuer à m'occuper de son appartement. Enfin, de _votre_ appartement. » rectifia-t-elle aimablement.

- « Ah, vous êtes donc au courant qu'Asami m'a légué son l'appartement… » fit-il gêné.

- « Oui. » répondit celle-ci avec un sourire où l'on aurait pu y voir naître un champ parsemé de fleurs odorantes. Ce qui déconcerta le photographe lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Asami avait opté pour une employée aussi joviale et fraîche que Aiko. Il aurait plutôt imaginé un homme revêche à l'allure d'un croque-mort surmonté d'un balai dans le fondement. Aiko le sortit subitement de ses pensées lorsqu'elle continua son dialogue. « C'est la société de Monsieur Asami qui prend en charge mes honoraires, alors ne vous souciez pas de cela. »

- « Ah… très bien… »

Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Il était encore sous le choc par toutes les révélations qu'Aiko venait de lui faire. Ainsi il se retrouvait avec un appartement de haut standing et une employée à son service ? Cette bonne fortune aurait pu le ravir – lui qui n'arrêtait pas de galérer – mais les circonstances de cette incroyable chance qui lui était tombée dessus ne lui procuraient aucune satisfaction. Il n'aurait même jamais souhaité qu'elle se produise. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était Asami… Il aurait même accepté de dormir sous les ponts le restant de sa vie si c'était le tarif à payer pour faire revenir l'homme d'affaires.

Akihito balaya cette idée onirique de sa tête pour ne pas se mettre une fois de plus à pleurer et préféra se concentrer sur l'employée qui sortait une tasse en céramique du placard. Malgré la tâche ingrate, et somme toute épuisante de son travail, elle avait su garder une classe naturelle. Elle était vêtu d'une jupe noire qui découvrait à peine ses genoux, d'une chemisette blanche à col arrondi dont elle avait remonté les manches jusqu'à mis bras, et de ballerines, également noires, qui mettaient en valeur ses petits pieds. Ses cheveux bruns et soyeux étaient coupés en un élégant carré qui se terminait en pointe et qui caressait son menton et ses lèvres irisées d'une discrète couleur rose pêche. Sa petite frange, parfaitement droite, laissait entrevoir de grands yeux rieurs de couleur miel. Oui, c'était vraiment inattendu qu'Asami ait pu s'entourer d'une personne qui renvoyait l'image même d'un soleil printanier. Jamais il n'aurait pensé cela de lui… Et en y songeant bien, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il avaient apprises ces deux derniers jours dont il ne se serait pas douté de l'homme froid et autoritaire qu'avait été le yakuza…

- « C'est lamentable… » déclara-t-il tout à coup en se passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. « Il semble que je sois le seul à ne pas m'être aperçu des vraies valeurs d'Asami. Je n'ai pas su le voir tel qu'il était réellement… Mais c'est trop tard maintenant… »

Aiko, bouleversée par les propos déchirants du jeune homme, se retourna vers lui alors qu'elle versait le café fumant dans la tasse. Elle déposa la tasse ainsi que le sucrier sur un plateau et convia Akihito à l'accompagner dans le salon.

- « Monsieur Asami n'était pas quelqu'un qui se dévoilait, alors ne vous en voulez pas trop. Il lui fallait beaucoup de temps et de preuves pour qu'il accorde sa confiance. » dit-elle tout en déposant le plateau sur la table basse en bois noir laqué. « Vous ne pouvez pas vous reprocher de n'avoir pas su lire en lui alors qu'il était… euh, comment dire… hermétique ? » soumit-elle en se grattant le bout du nez, comme si elle se demandait si cet adjectif représentait au mieux le caractère complexe de son ex-employeur.

Depuis les deux derniers jours qui s'étaient écoulés ce fut la première fois qu'Akihito se mit à rire. Aiko était vraiment une bouffée d'air frais.

- « Oui, hermétique, c'est exactement ça… » adhéra-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé, le sourire encore accroché aux lèvres. « Vous en parlez comme si vous le connaissiez depuis longtemps. »

- « Oh, pas aussi longtemps que vous vous l'imaginez. Je ne suis à son service que depuis cinq ans et je ne l'ai pratiquement jamais aperçu, mis à part quelques fois et lors de mon entretien. Je dois avouer que ce jour-là je n'en menais pas large, j'ai subi un véritable interrogatoire, je m'étais même demandée où j'avais mis les pieds. Monsieur Asami était si froid, j'avais l'impression qu'il me sondait de l'intérieur. » dit-elle en riant doucement.

- « Oui, ça aussi je peux le comprendre. » avoua à son tour Akihito dans un petit sourire attristé.

- « Mais j'ai appris à mieux le connaître lorsque j'ai rencontré quelques problèmes familiaux. Il était exigeant, mais juste. Il ne demandait jamais l'impossible et il se montrait conciliant lorsque la situation s'y prêtait. »

Akihito resta muet. Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il fixait sans vraiment le voir l'immense téléviseur 16ème qui se situait près de la baie vitrée. Aiko qui était restée debout, suivit le regard du photographe et soudain elle se sentit profondément gênée en pensant avoir commis une erreur professionnelle.

- « Euh… je me suis permise d'allumer le téléviseur, je n'aime pas le silence et… ça m'aide aussi à me donner de l'entrain. Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû prendre autant de liberté… »

- « Non ça ne me dérange pas. » la rassura très vite Akihito. « Vous savez, je ne suis pas aussi exigeant qu'Asami. Eh puis… En fait je ne me considère pas comme étant le propriétaire de cet appartement. Pour moi, c'est et ce sera toujours celui d'Asami… je ne pourrai jamais le voir autrement… Ce qui veut dire aussi que je ne vous considère pas comme étant mon employée, je dois dire que ça me gêne en fait… »

- « Je suis désolée, je ne me suis pas rendue compte que ça pouvait vous être douloureux que je parle de Monsieur Asami. Je suis maladroite, veuillez m'excuser… »

- « Pas du tout ! » s'empressa-t-il de répondre par la négative. « Au contraire. Vous êtes bien la seule personne qui veuille m'en dire un peu plus sur Asami. J'aurais tellement aimé mieux le connaître… tellement… » dit-il avec une pesanteur affligée dans la voix.

Akihito se prit la tête dans les mains et s'enferma dans un épais mutisme. Il avait tellement de regrets et de blessures en lui… Comment arriverait-il à vivre avec cette ombre qui le poursuivrait chaque jour, chaque année… ?

Akihito s'affaissa encore plus sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux tout en crispant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

- « Je vais vous laisser quelques instants. » murmura Aiko en posant doucement sa main sur l'épaule du photographe. « Je dois continuer mon travail. »

Akihito acquiesça d'un infime mouvement de tête. Au fond de lui il remerciait la jeune femme qui avait compris qu'il avait envie d'être seul. En fait elle avait raison, parler d'Asami lui était encore trop difficile…

Mon Dieu, faites que cette douleur dans sa poitrine lui foute la paix une bonne fois pour toute, il avait trop mal…

Aiko faisait mine de ne pas voir le photographe pour ne pas l'embarrasser et se pencha sur la table basse afin de s'emparer du cendrier qui y était posé. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se redresser que la vive exclamation du jeune homme la fit sursauter :

- « Non ! Ne videz pas le cendrier ! S'il vous plait. Laissez-le… Je… »

Aiko regarda le photographe dont les yeux étaient embués, puis examina le cendrier. Elle avait compris.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas. » dit-elle doucement. « Je ne toucherai pas aux affaires personnelles de Monsieur Asami. »

C'est alors qu'Akihito craqua pour de bon et laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Il en était venu au point de s'attacher à un simple mégot tout simplement parce qu'il avait été l'un des derniers objets qu'Asami avait touché… Il se revit même en train de ramasser un cheveu que l'homme d'affaires avait laissé sur son peigne pour le mettre dans son portefeuille… Il avait atteint le fond, il frôlait même la débilité mentale… Mais lorsqu'on perdait un être que l'on avait aimé, toutes les choses qui lui avaient appartenu prenaient une importance considérable, un peu comme un trésor.

S'attacher à un mégot… merde ! Quel con quand même !

Le cœur d'Aiko se comprima devant la détresse du jeune homme. Elle reposa délicatement le cendrier sur la table basse et s'approcha doucement de lui. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et encercla posément son bras autour de ses épaules secouées par les sanglots. Elle outrepassait sa fonction mais curieusement elle sentait que son nouvel employeur ne s'indignerait pas devant son geste osé.

Soudain trois coups puissants frappés à la porte firent tressauter la jeune femme. Voyant que le photographe ne réagissait pas elle prit donc sur elle la décision d'aller ouvrir.

Une grande silhouette élancée, encadrée de trois hommes, se tenait devant l'entrée. Aiko cligna plusieurs fois des paupières à la vue du bel homme en costume noir qui la regardait derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

- « Bonjour, Mademoiselle… ? »

- « Euh… Madame Okahana. » se présenta Aiko dont les joues se mirent à rosir sous la flatterie faite sur le _mademoiselle_.

- « Je voudrais voir Monsieur Akihito Takaba. Est-il ici ? »

- « Oui… enfin… » fit-elle indécise en regardant par-dessus son épaule dans la direction du salon.

- « Puis-je entrer ? » demanda le bel homme, qui visiblement commençait à s'impatienter devant l'indécision de la femme.

Tout compte fait il n'attendit pas son accord et poussa la porte sous les protestations d'Aiko qui se vit acculer sans ménagement contre le portemanteau.

Les exclamations de l'employée interpellèrent le photographe qui releva la tête. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsque le visiteur pénétra dans le salon.

- « Feilong ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

- « Mes hommes m'ont dit t'avoir vu entrer dans l'hôtel et ne pas en ressortir… Alors j'en ai conclu que tu ne pouvais être que dans cet appartement. »

- « Monsieur Takaba, je suis désolée. » s'excusa Aiko affolée. « Je n'ai pas pu le retenir… »

- « Ce n'est rien, je connais cet homme et je comptais justement aller le voir. » la rassura le photographe qui n'éprouva pas l'envie de se lever pour accueillir l'indésiré qui, notamment, n'avait pas tiqué lorsqu'il avait précisé vouloir lui parler. « Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, tout va bien. »

Interloqué, Feilong jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui semblait au service d'Akihito.

- « Je ne savais pas que tu avais des laquais ? » ironisa-t-il dans un demi-sourire.

Aiko se contracta à l'appellation peu gratifiante dont elle avait fait l'objet, tandis qu'Akihito secoua lentement la tête dans un air dépité, puis soupira :

- « Aiko n'est pas à mon service. Elle était l'employée de maison d'Asami. »

Feilong arqua un sourcil incrédule et porta un regard d'autant plus attentionné sur l'employée courroucée qui se sentait examiné comme une nouvelle espèce d'insecte que l'on venait d'authentifier.

- « Vraiment… ? C'est déconcertant. » s'exprima-t-il dans un air pantois pour affermir son étonnement. Il se demandait quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer Asami pour qu'il s'adjoigne une créature aussi… Il n'arrivait pas à trouver un adjectif qui qualifierait au mieux à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Qui plus est, une femme…

- « Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu ici pour me parler des employés d'Asami. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

- « Je venais juste voir comment tu allais… » déclara Feilong qui, sans demander l'autorisation, alla s'assoire dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à Akihito. « Je comptais le faire bien avant, mais… »

- « Je préfèrerais que tu t'asseyes ailleurs que dans ce fauteuil. » le coupa froidement Akihito.

D'abord surpris par sa vive réaction, Feilong darda ensuite un regard interrogatif au photographe puis examina l'objet de son courroux. Il leva un sourcil et caressa de ses longs doigts l'accoudoir en cuir du sofa.

- « Je suppose que c'était celui d'Asami… ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Je vois… » fit-il en se levant. « Et où dois-je m'installer dans ce cas ? »

- « Où tu veux, ça m'est égal, mais pas dans ce fauteuil. »

- « Je crois avoir compris, merci. » rétorqua froidement Feilong, qui préféra finalement rester debout.

- « Monsieur Takaba, j-je vais y aller. » les interrompit Aiko, fort mal à l'aise devant la palpable tension qui régnait entre les deux hommes.

Akihito se leva et raccompagna la jeune femme vers la porte d'entrée sous les yeux amusés du chinois.

- « Ça te siérait à merveille de jouer le rôle du patron. Quel employeur prévenant tu ferais… » badina Feilong alors qu'Akihito regagnait sa place sur le canapé.

- « C'est ça, fous-toi de moi… » maugréa ce dernier sur un ton chargé d'aigreur. « Et dis à tes molosses de sortir de cet appartement, les couloirs leur _siéent merveilleusement_ mieux. »

Le leader de Baishe plissa les paupières. Il n'appréciait guère le nouveau comportement qu'arborait Akihito. Il ferma brièvement les yeux puis esquissa un sourire en coin figé. Cependant il ne lui fit aucune réflexion, mettant son attitude provocatrice sous le coup du chagrin. Il était évident que la mort d'Asami l'avait profondément bouleversé ; il semblait changé. Il était plus acerbe et tranchant dans ses paroles. Son physique aussi avait subi un changement. Son visage était plus émacié tandis que ses paupières rougies et gonflées en accentuaient sa pâleur… sans parler des cernes noirs qui ourlaient ses yeux. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir dix ans de plus. Il avait dû terriblement souffrir de la disparition d'Asami… tout comme lui en fait, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le montrer, être la ''tête du dragon'' (1) n'autorisait aucune faiblesse…

Le leader de Baishe enfouit une main dans la poche de son pantalon noir puis retira sa paire de lunettes dans un geste élégant qui lui était propre. Il fixa attentivement Akihito dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réaction de sa part, mais celui-ci s'emblait totalement inaccessible, reclus. Feilong survola le salon de ses yeux puis demanda d'un air détaché :

- « Qui va reprendre la succession des affaires d'Asami à présent ? »

- « Comme si je le savais. » rétorqua Akihito en fronçant les sourcils.

Malgré l'air renfrogné qu'il affichait, Feilong fut quand même heureux de constater que sa question avait fini par le faire revenir dans le monde des vivants.

- « Pour le moment on dirait que c'est Kirishima qui s'en occupe… » reprit le photographe. « Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça, ça t'intéresse ? »

- « Non, c'était seulement une question… »

- « Ouais, c'est ça… À peine Asami a-t-il disparu que les charognards se mettent en chasse. » insinua Akihito, une lueur venimeuse dans les yeux.

Tout compte fait, si c'était pour l'entendre le traiter de charognard, Feilong aurait préféré le laisser dans le monde des morts. D'un mouvement leste de la main, il ordonna à ses hommes de quitter l'appartement. Ceux-ci obtempérèrent sans toutefois oublier de lancer des regards malintentionnés au morpion qui avait eu l'audace d'insulter leur patron. Feilong en avait admonesté plus d'un pour moins que ça, et ça leur démangeait les doigts de foutre une bonne branlée à ce morveux qui se croyait tout permis.

- « Je te trouve bien acerbe. » remarqua sèchement Feilong après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient seuls. « Tu penses sérieusement que je profiterais de la mort d'Asami pour m'approprier ses biens ? Me crois-tu vil au point de m'abaisser à cela ? »

Le photographe releva la tête dans l'intention de lui envoyer une réplique qui lui brûlait la langue, mais il fut surpris que le ton glacial qu'il avait employé ne reflétât pas la tristesse qui transparaissait dans ses yeux.

- « Je ne sais plus. » murmura Akihito qui baissa les yeux sur ses doigts entrelacés. Il ne pouvait plus faire confiance en qui que ce soit. Il ne le voulait plus.

- « Tu sais pourtant ce qu'Asami représentait pour moi… » continua Feilong en se radoucissant quelque peu devant le désespoir qu'accusait le photographe. « J'ai autant de peine que toi, même si ça me coûte de l'avouer. »

Une grimace peu convaincue déforma les lèvres d'Akihito puis il détourna la tête vers le panorama de la ville que lui offraient les baies vitrées. Le jour commençait à décroître lentement au profit des lumières qui s'éclairaient à mesure que le ciel s'assombrissait. Feilong observa longuement le jeune homme qui demeurait assis le dos courbé et qui s'était à nouveau enfermé dans sa coquille. L'image fragile que lui renvoyait le photographe l'inquiétait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. À cet instant il aurait bien aimé le serrer tout contre son épaule, comme il le faisait avec Tao lorsqu'il était triste, mais il devinait qu'Akihito n'était pas prêt à recevoir ce geste amical – surtout venant de lui… Néanmoins, il s'autorisa à se rapprocher et glissa doucement ses doigts entre ses mèches soyeuses. Akihito sursauta mais ne s'extirpa pas de ce geste tendre. Feilong en fut agréablement surpris et un doux sourire anima ses lèvres. Akihito ne le repoussait pas totalement ; c'était déjà un premier pas vers une réconciliation.

- « Tu me fais l'effet d'un chaton qui aurait vu sa mère se faire écraser par une voiture… » fit-il d'une voix caressante. « Que tu me crois ou non, je suis inquiet pour toi, Akihito. »

L'intéressé soupira et d'un mouvement de tête dégagea les doigts du chinois.

- « Je me porte très bien, alors tu peux garder ta pitié pour toi. »

Ce fut au tour de Feilong de soupirer. Selon toute vraisemblance le premier pas en avant venait d'en faire trois en arrière. Il se redressa et croisa les bras.

- « Je peux savoir pour quelle raison tu te montres aussi agressif avec moi ? Que me vaut cette animosité que tu as l'air de me vouer ? »

En voilà une question qui intéressait Akihito et qu'il ne manqua pas de mettre à profit.

- « Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Asami le soir d'avant sa mort ? »

- « Ah… Ce serait donc cela que tu me reprocherais. »

- « Pas seulement. » déclara Akihito. « Je trouve aussi que l'entretien que vous avez eux tous les deux est étrangement liée avec l'explosion qui a eu lieu le matin même. »

- « Que veux-tu dire plus exactement ? » s'enquit Feilong en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Plus précisément que tu aurais peut-être planifié cet attentat… »

- « Si j'avais réellement voulu tuer Asami je l'aurais fait lorsqu'il m'en avait donné l'opportunité le soir même. » exposa Feilong qui se sentit vexé qu'Akihito lui impute le meurtre d'Asami.

- « _Lorsqu'il t'en avait donné l'opportunité le soir même_ ? » répéta lentement Akihito qui devinait que cette phrase soulevait un point capital.

Feilong se mordit le coin de la lèvre, se maudissant d'avoir mis en avant ce petit détail. Des événements de cette fameuse nuit lui revinrent alors en mémoire. Il ne voyait pas comment expliquer à Akihito qu'Asami et lui s'étaient embrassés et surtout comment le lendemain il s'était retrouvé nu dans son lit… Lui-même n'arrivait pas à interpréter ce qui avait pu se produire pour en arriver à cet extrême. Mais les faits étaient bien réels, il n'avait pas rêvé. Et quand bien même il pouvait prétexter qu'il avait été sous l'emprise d'une dose massive d'alcool, il n'était pas certain qu'Akihito prenne cette nouvelle avec le sourire.

- « Il n'y a rien d'important à dire, c'était encore l'une de nos querelles qui concernait l'acte de propriété du casino. »

Feilong se disait que parfois le mensonge était nécessaire à la paix de l'âme de celui qui l'essuyait. Mais au fond il n'avait pas totalement menti en parlant de l'acte de propriété…

- « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Asami ce soir-là ? » insista le photographe qui avait le pressentiment qu'il y avait bien plus qu'une histoire de contrat.

- « Tu es vraiment têtu… Dans ce cas je vais te le dire plus clairement : Asami était venu me rendre l'acte que m'avait légué mon père. C'était dans cet optique que j'étais venu au Japon. Ce n'était pas une envie effrénée de faire du tourisme. »

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux hommes qui se sondaient mutuellement du regard. Feilong espérait de toutes ses forces qu'Akihito ne pousserait pas plus loin cet interrogatoire qui devenait incommodant. Il se sentirait alors obligé de l'envoyer promener en lui rétorquant que cela ne le regardait pas ; et il n'avait aucune envie de le heurter. Akihito était déjà suffisamment surchauffé pour y jeter de l'huile et le voir s'enflammer pour de bon. Il connaissait ce regard vindicatif, et comme il savait Akihito impulsif, il imaginait très bien ce qui se produirait par la suite. D'autant plus qu'il…

- « Ah… Tu dois être satisfait alors… Tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais. » dit Akihito d'un ton cynique.

- « Non. Et si ça peut te faire plaisir sache qu'il ne me l'a pas rendu. » révéla Feilong, soulagé que la discussion prenne une autre voie.

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Tu connaissais Asami… il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il avait jugé bon de ne pas l'emmener avec lui pensant que mes hommes le lui auraient subtilisé par la force. »

- « S'il en avait décidé ainsi c'est qu'il avait dû avoir une bonne raison, non ? »

- « Certainement celle de me contrarier ; comme il avait toujours aimé le faire. » soupira Feilong alors qu'il s'avançait vers la baie vitrée pour regarder la nuit étendre son long manteau sur la Ville. « Tout ceci ressemble à un cauchemar. C'est arrivé si brutalement… »

Feilong posa son front sur la paroi froide de la vitre puis ferma les yeux. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à assimiler qu'Asami était mort. Il avait tellement hanté ses pensées – qu'elles eussent été bonnes ou mauvaises ; plus mauvaises que bonnes en fait – qu'il avait toujours eu l'impression que le yakuza avait fait partie intégrante de sa vie. Et dans un sens ce n'était pas faux étant donné que ces huit dernières années avaient été essentiellement focalisées sur lui… À présent il ressentait comme un vide. Il avait dans la bouche un désagréable arrière goût d'inachevé, un peu comme on proclamait la quête du Graal comme étant la plus grande mystification de l'humanité – ce qui était sans conteste un fait irrécusable. Feilong émit un rire sans joie : comparer Asami au Saint Graal était tout de même exagéré. Cependant elle retraçait avec exactitude l'ampleur de sa déconvenue…

- « Je veux bien croire que tu n'y sois pour rien. » en convint Akihito. « Mais qu'en est-il de tes hommes ? Peux-tu me certifier qu'aucun n'ait pu planifier ce crime à ton insu ? »

Le leader de Baishe se retourna pour faire face au photographe. De toute évidence Akihito s'acharnait à vouloir lui mettre la mort d'Asami sur le dos. Ce qui commençait passablement à l'exaspérer.

- « Cette discussion ne mène à rien, Akihito, ni mes hommes et moi sommes responsables de la mort d'Asami. Je suis navré de te dire qu'il te faudra chercher un autre bouc émissaire à ta colère. Que cela te plaise ou non, mes hommes savaient ce qui les attendait s'ils avaient eu dans l'idée de s'en prendre à Asami sans mon accord. »

- « Mouais… Mais on n'est jamais sûr de rien… Des traîtres, on en voit partout. »

- « Je ne vais pas dire le contraire… » dit Feilong en s'adossant contre la vitre tout en croisant les bras. « Et que comptes-tu faire alors ? Me tuer avec l'arme que tu dissimules sous ta chemise ? »

Surpris, Akihito porta instinctivement une main derrière son dos.

- « Tu pensais sincèrement que je ne m'en apercevrais pas ? Tout à l'heure tu as dit vouloir me voir… avais-tu planifié de me supprimer ? » demanda Feilong en fronçant les sourcils.

Ah non, il s'était trompé. Feilong avait bien tiqué sur le fait qu'il avait eu l'intention d'aller le voir. Et il n'avait même pas pensé qu'il aurait vu l'arme sous sa chemise. Décidément, il allait devoir réviser son manuel du parfait petit délinquant, il avait perdu la main.

- « J'avoue que ça m'a effleuré l'esprit. » rétorqua Akihito en soutenant le regard du chinois. « Mais je ne suis pas aussi bête que tu as l'air de le prétendre. Avec tous les hommes qui t'entourent je n'aurais même pas le temps de braquer mon arme sur toi. »

- « Alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec cette arme ? »

- « C'est juste au cas ou. Le fait que tu n'aies cessé de me kidnapper et de me baiser m'a au moins appris à être prévoyant. » ironisa-t-il sur un ton acide.

Les mots blessants qu'Akihito venait de lui envoyer en pleine figure lui firent comme un violent coup poing assené dans le plexus. Feilong plissa ostensiblement les yeux, se sentant plus peiné qu'énervé. Certes, il l'avait violé à plusieurs reprises, il n'allait pas le nier, et il s'en voulait suffisamment depuis qu'il avait appris à le connaître. Alors qu'Akihito le lui en reparle avec une telle aigreur lui faisait mal. Il venait de prendre conscience qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais ses actes…

Tout cela à cause de sa haine envers Asami… Quel gâchis. Et comment Akihito pourrait-il lui pardonner après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Il l'avait violé, kidnappé, drogué et brutalisé. Il avait failli se faire tuer par un de ses subordonnés qui n'était en fait qu'un traître à la solde de Mikhail, il l'avait aussi menacé de le vendre à des proxénètes. Par sa faute et sa négligence il avait même reçu une balle en pleine poitrine et avait bien failli mourir… Au fond, quand il y réfléchissait, il comprenait sa rancoeur. Après tout, lui aussi en avait voulu à Asami, et pour moins que cela ; enfin, ce n'était pas pareil. La différence avec lui c'était qu'Akihito n'était impliqué ni de près ni de loin dans le milieu de la pègre, son karma n'était pas entaché par la corruption et les meurtres, il demeurait encore pur… En fait, il était plutôt une victime.

Feilong lâcha un soupir silencieux. S'il pouvait revenir en arrière… alors tout serait différent. Akihito ne le détesterait pas comme c'était le cas, à cet instant. La façon dont il le regardait ne le trompait pas.

Il s'avança lentement jusqu'à la table basse et s'arrêta devant le photographe. Malgré les remords qu'il éprouvait, il ne pouvait pas le laisser le traiter de cette manière. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il le laisse croire qu'il pouvait prendre l'ascendant sur un haut dirigeant de la pègre ; ce n'était pas lui rendre service. Et dans l'état de vengeance dans lequel il était actuellement, il pouvait basculer à tout moment du mauvais côté. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il lui souhait. Jamais.

Il fronça alors les sourcils et prit un ton autoritaire, sec :

- « Je te préférais du vivant d'Asami. Tu étais peut-être un indécrottable inconscient mais au moins tu avais une part d'humanité en toi. Aujourd'hui tu me fais l'effet d'un psychopathe. Reprends-toi, Akihito, tu n'es pas le seul sur cette terre à subir la mort d'une personne qui t'était chère. Et je ne pense pas qu'Asami aimerait celui que tu es devenu. »

Les derniers mots de Feilong l'atteignirent en plein cœur. Asami n'aimerait pas… ce qu'il est devenu… ?

Akihito réprima un hoquet douloureux, mais il comprit que Feilong avait utilisé ce subterfuge uniquement dans le but de le sermonner. En fait il était comme Imamiya, et il n'avait pas besoin de leur morale à deux balles !

- « Je t'emmerde, et laisse Asami où il est. » grinça des dents Akihito. « Et ne me traite pas de psychopathe… j'ai encore toute ma tête. »

Alors que Feilong s'approchait de lui, soudain des éclats de voix s'élevèrent dans le couloir. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à toute volée sous les yeux écarquillés de surprise des deux hommes.

- « Sortez d'ici ! » clama Kirishima en braquant le chinois de son arme.

Feilong soupira à la vue de ses hommes et de ceux d'Asami qui se tenaient mutuellement en joue dans le couloir.

- « Kirishima… Il ne manquait plus que toi. Je suppose que c'est le ''laquais'' d'Asami qui t'a prévenu de ma présence ? »

- « Vous supposez bien. »

- « Ah… J'aurais dû me douter que cette femme me causerait des problèmes. » dit Feilong d'un ton faussement las.

- « Que faites-vous ici ? » demanda Kirishima qui ne goûta pas à l'ironie du cantonais.

- « Tout va bien. » intervint Akihito qui se leva pour s'interposer entre les deux hommes. « Feilong était seulement venu s'enquérir de mon bien être, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-il dans un sourire en coin en se retournant vers le concerné.

- « Oui, c'est à peu près ça. » répondit ce dernier en affichant le même sourire entendu. « Bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de me retirer. On se reverra bientôt, Akihito. »

Avec toute l'élégance dont il était naturellement pourvue, Feilong passa devant Kirishima qui suivait de son arme sa digne et lente progression vers la porte. Ses longs cheveux ondulaient gracieusement sur son dos au rythme de ses pas lorsqu'il sortit de l'appartement.

- « Baissez vos armes. » ordonna-t-il à l'intention de ses hommes. « On s'en va. »

Une fois après avoir vérifié que tout danger était écarté, Kirishima rangea son arme dans son holster et se tourna vers Akihito.

- « Que voulait-il ? »

- « Comme je l'ai déjà dit : savoir comment j'allais. » répondit Akihito en se rasseyant et en sondant l'assistant du regard. « Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que c'était Feilong qui était avec Asami ? »

- « Parce que vous auriez tôt fait de mettre la mort d'Asami sur son dos. Ai-je eu tort ? »

Akihito grimaça. Non, en effet, il n'avait pas eu tort…

- « Et comment avez-vous su que c'était Feilong ? » demanda Kirishima.

- « Imamiya. » avoua laconiquement le photographe en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder l'assistant dans les yeux. Il savait déjà qu'il allait se prendre le sermon du siècle.

- « Imamiya… ? Alors votre urgence _administrative_ était de rendre visite à cet inspecteur. » constata Kirishima en replaçant ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez. « Bien. Dans ce cas si je ne peux pas vous faire confiance je me vois obligé de prendre les mesures nécessaires à votre comportement. Et la prochaine fois que quelqu'un frappe à la porte, demandez au préalable qui est derrière avant de l'ouvrir. Est-ce bien clair ? »

Oh la ! Si Kirishima n'était pas en pétard ça y ressemblait énormément. Akihito n'eut même pas envie de protester et de lui demander en quoi consistaient ses _mesures_. Soudain il songea à l'arme qui était dissimulée sous sa chemise et se colla au dossier du canapé. Si Feilong avait pu la remarquer, Kirishima ne la louperait sûrement pas. Cet homme était doté d'un satellite radar, rien ne lui échappait. Comme c'était justement le cas alors qu'il l'examinait comme un faucon qui aurait repéré la proie qui l'intéressait, et pas une autre. Avait-il compris qu'il lui cachait quelque chose ? Mais à la plus grande joie d'Akihito, Kirishima tourna les talons et alla rejoindre ses hommes afin de leur communiquer ses ordres. Ordres qui firent frémir Akihito.

- « Je dois m'absenter. Suoh, tu restes avec le gamin et tu le surveilles. »

- « Entendu. »

Ah non, pas lui ! Alors c'était ça ses fameuses mesures, lui mettre l'armoire à glace sur le dos ?! Merde ! Il aurait nettement préféré la balise GPS autour du cou !

Dès lors que le garde du corps mit un pied dans l'entrée, Akihito bondit du canapé et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre qu'il ferma à double tour. Ce type lui hérissait le poil avec ses allures de tueur. Il ne le supportait pas, c'était viscéral !

Quant au tueur en question, il grogna lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le gamin avait pris la poudre d'escampette avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de refermer la porte derrière lui. S'il croyait que ça l'amusait de jouer les nounous, il était loin de la vérité… Putain, c'était le vrai bordel depuis que le patron n'était plus là, tout allait de travers.

xxx

Autant dire que la cohabitation forcée entre les deux hommes n'était pas allée toute seule ; chacun maudissant qu'on leur ait collé sur le dos un gosse caractériel pour l'un et une brute épaisse pour l'autre…

Akihito avait tout fait pour éviter de croiser le chemin du molosse en exigeant par exemple de prendre ses repas dans la chambre. Ce que Suoh avait accepté sans sourciller ; bien contant de s'être approprié le salon tout en ayant eu le loisir de visionner ses programmes télé favoris – au grand désarroi d'Akihito qui s'était ennuyé comme un rat mort dans la chambre…

Akihito fulminait. Il n'avait pas pu sortir pour prévenir Imamiya qu'il devrait abandonner ses soupçons sur Feilong et orienter son enquête sur d'autres suspects. Ce satané ''malabar'' lui avait confisqué son portable sur ordre de Kirishima ! « Kirishima ne te fait plus confiance. » lui avait seulement dit Suoh en guise d'explications… Putain !

Et dès qu'il passait la tête hors de la chambre Suoh observait du coin de l'œil ses moindres faits et gestes. Il l'avait même accompagné dans les magasins lorsqu'il avait tenté une escapade en prétextant qu'il devait impérativement s'acheter des vêtements. Cependant, le photographe avait eu sa petite vengeance : il lui avait collé dans les bras ses sacs bourrés de vêtements, et il était passablement ridicule affublé de la sorte, surtout qu'il avait bien fait attention d'opter pour des sacs de couleur rose fuchsia – autant dire que ça en jetait pour un mafieux ! Enfin, jusqu'à ce que des jeunes femmes se mirent à glousser et à battre des cils en le croisant dans les rues. Ça avait l'air de les exciter de voir qu'un type de son gabarit puisse faire du shopping. Akihito en avait été écœuré…

Cependant, son écoeurement ne fut rien en comparaison à ce que Kirishima lui avait appris lorsqu'il était revenu vers quatorze heures avec un costume emballé sur un cintre. Et depuis il n'arrêtait pas de ravaler cette angoisse qui lui serrait la gorge.

Kirishima l'avait informé qu'il était convié à la veillée funèbre de l'homme d'affaires. Ce fut un choc pour lui. Premièrement il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'on lui demande de venir, et deuxièmement il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir lorsqu'il verrait le corps inanimé d'Asami. Il redoutait plus que tout ce moment-là…

Il était dix sept heures et il était presque temps de partir. Le photographe considéra son reflet dans l'immense miroir de la salle de bain, et agrafa le dernier bouton de la manche de la chemise qui composait le costume que Kirishima lui avait apporté. Comme l'exigeait le rite funéraire, il était tout de noir vêtu.

- « Vous êtes prêt ? » lui demanda Kirishima après avoir ouvert la porte de la salle de bain.

- « Oui. » acquiesça Akihito, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller. Mais il ne pouvait pas refuser, cela aurait été un manque de respect envers Asami et ses hommes, qui dans un sens, le percevaient comme quelqu'un d'important pour qu'ils lui demandent d'assister à toute la cérémonie de la veillée funèbre. Normalement seuls les proches du défunt étaient autorisés à veiller le corps durant toute la nuit. Alors au fond, cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui. Il jeta un dernier regard dans le miroir pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas trop d'épis qui dépassait de sa chevelure puis il émit un sourire mélancolique. Et dire qu'il avait fallu qu'il attende qu'Asami soit mort pour apprendre qu'il avait été important pour lui, tout le lui prouvait : l'appartement qu'il lui avait légué, la lettre, la sécurité que lui apportait Kirishima et à présent sa présence désirée à la veillée funèbre… Même Imamiya – ce salopard – paraissait en être convaincu…

Akihito avala difficilement sa salive. Il sentait un goût salé monter dans sa gorge mais fort heureusement la voix calme de Kirishima empêcha ses larmes de s'écouler.

- « On y va. »

- « Oui… on y va… » fit Akihito en essuyant rapidement les quelques goûtes salées qui bordaient ses paupières.

xxx

La cérémonie se déroulait au temple Zojo-ji, situé à Minato-ku dans le 23ème arrondissement de Tokyo. Arrivé à destination, accompagné de Kirishima et de Suoh, Akihito sortit de la BMW et remarqua en premier lieu la tour Tôkyô tawâ qui érigeait sa structure métallique rouge en arrière du temple.

Le parking était bondé de voitures. Les personnalités, elles aussi vêtues de noir, affluaient dans l'entrée du temple dans un silence religieux. Le temple aux murs rouge vermillon était surmonté d'un toit à double étage dont le dernier était beaucoup plus incurvé que celui qui le précédait. La couleur gris plomb des tuiles qui composaient la toiture se répétait en petite touche sur le bas des quatre piliers qui formaient l'entrée. L'édifice était somptueux mais Akihito n'en appréciait pas la beauté. Il détestait les veillées funèbres, et encore plus celle-ci.

Akihito pénétra tout d'abord dans l'entrée du temple et se dirigea vers la réception pour y déposer la traditionnelle enveloppe. La petite table prévue à cet effet était parsemée d'enveloppes mais aucun membre de la famille d'Asami n'était présent pour les recueillir, ni même accueillir les invités (2). Akihito déposa sa contribution et ressentit une profonde tristesse lorsqu'il songea qu'Asami partirait seul sans qu'aucun de ses proches ne soient venu l'accompagner dans son voyage. Cette pensée lui comprima considérablement le cœur. Pourtant il aurait vraiment aimé savoir si Asami avait un frère, une mère et peut-être même une soeur… Akihito sourit. Asami avoir de la famille ? Ça relevait du surnaturel. Mais ce n'était pas non plus impossible… C'était même logique, l'homme d'affaires n'était pas né sous le feu du Saint Esprit… Maintenant il restait à savoir si certains membres de sa famille étaient encore de ce monde…

La curiosité lui brûlant la langue, il leva la tête vers Kirishima qui marchait à ses côtés puis demanda :

- « Monsieur… Est-ce que je pourrais vous poser une question ? »

L'assistant le regarda à son tour mais en apercevant son visage fermé Akihito se ravisa aussitôt. Ce n'était pas le bon endroit pour parler de ça… ni même le bon moment. Il le lui demanderait plus tard… Peut-être…

- « Non, rien. » fit-il en baissant la tête.

Il poursuivit son ascension jusqu'à la salle dans laquelle reposait Asami sous le regard soucieux de Kirishima qu'il ne vit pas. L'assistant savait que les événements qui allaient s'ensuivre seraient pénibles. Il avait pu remarquer à quel point Takaba était sensible et cela l'inquiétait.

À peine Akihito mit-il un pied dans la salle que des effluves d'encens lui piquèrent les yeux. Il battit plusieurs fois des paupières pour en chasser la fumée lorsque soudain il s'arrêta, le visage blême. La vision du cercueil posé sur un tatami au milieu de la pièce le pétrifia. Penser qu'Asami puisse reposer dans cette boite lui était insupportable. Le cercueil était installé devant un somptueux butsudan (3) tandis qu'une table garnie de fleurs siégeait aux pieds du sarcophage. Les lèvres du photographe se mirent à trembler et une main vint aussitôt se poser délicatement sur son épaule. Akihito n'eut pas besoin de relever la tête pour voir à qui appartenait cette main, il savait que c'était celle de Kirishima. Tout en regardant droit devant lui, l'assistant l'encouragea à s'avancer vers cercueil. Mais plus Akihito s'en approchait, plus il se crispait et fermait les yeux.

- « Je ne veux pas le voir. » supplia-t-il dans un murmure déchirant. « Je ne peux pas. »

- « Vous n'aurez pas à le voir, le cercueil est fermé. » répondit Kirishima avec toute la douceur qui lui était possible d'exprimer.

Mon Dieu, c'est vrai. Il avait oublié dans quelles circonstances Asami avait perdu la vie… Il devait être… méconnaissable. Une image horrible se forma dans sa tête et soudain il fut pris de panique. Il voulait s'enfuir, il n'acceptait pas qu'Asami puisse être mort, c'était impossible, il faisait un cauchemar !

Kirishima qui comprenait ce qui se passait dans la tête du gamin resserra ses doigts sur son épaule afin de tenter de lui insuffler un peu de courage.

- « Kirishima… dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai… Asami ne peut pas mourir de cette façon, ce n'est comme ça que ça devait se passer. Ce n'était pas son heure… pas comme ça… »

Contrarié, l'assistant respira profondément et fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait-il lui répondre… ?

- « Le temps s'applique à guérir les blessures. » dit-il seulement.

- « … C-celle-ci ne peut pas l'être… » hoqueta Akihito. « Je sais qu'elle ne guérira jamais… »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en même temps. Kirishima fut alors frappé par les yeux du photographe dans lesquels il put y lire une immense douleur. Ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter en pareille situation, l'assistant remonta ses lunettes et obliqua la tête vers l'autel. Akihito suivit son regard et… et il le vit. Asami était en face de lui, il n'avait plus cet aspect carbonisé comme son esprit venait de l'imaginer. Il ne souriait pas, il avait cet air froid qu'il lui connaissait bien. La photo qui avait été choisie en sa mémoire faisait honneur avec ce qu'il avait été. Malgré elles, les lèvres d'Akihito s'étirèrent en un doux sourire à la vue du visage inaltéré que lui renvoyait la photographie ; il ne voulait plus la quitter des yeux, il s'en imprégnait pour ne jamais oublier ses traits qu'il avait tant aimés ; ses yeux qui l'avait fasciné quand ils pouvaient se faire à la fois perçants et terriblement attirants…

Alors qu'Akihito semblait peu à peu se calmer, Kirishima en profita pour examiner discrètement toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes dans la salle. Soudain son regard s'arrêta sur un homme qui était posté près de la porte de la salle. Il fut plutôt surpris de le voir en ces lieux. L'homme paraissait n'avoir qu'une cinquantaine d'années mais Kirishima savait qu'il était beaucoup plus âgé ; le temps semblait l'avoir épargné. Se sentant observé, l'homme de haute stature et encore de belle apparence pour son âge, releva les yeux sur l'assistant puis fronça considérablement les sourcils. Kirishima inclina subrepticement la tête en guise de salutation mais l'homme lui tourna brutalement le dos et quitta la pièce. Cette attitude ne surprit par pour autant l'assistant. Néanmoins il aurait aimé comprendre les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à se rendre à la veillée funèbre alors que…

- « Ne peut-on pas le voir une dernière fois ? »

Interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix qui venait de formuler cette question, Kirishima se retourna légèrement vers l'inconnu qui s'était adressé à une femme d'âge mûr. Il était de taille moyenne, fluet mais distingué, et paraissait n'avoir que la trentaine. Faisant mine de ne rien avoir entendu, l'assistant reporta son attention sur le cercueil et tendit l'oreille.

- « Par tous les Esprits, non Monsieur, c'est impossible ! » répondit la femme vêtue d'un kimono noir qui examina d'un air consterné son interlocuteur. « N'avez-vous donc pas écouté les informations ? »

- « Si bien sûr mais, j'aurais pensé que les thanatopracteurs auraient pu lui rendre une apparence présentable… Enfin, disons que je ne savais pas que son état était si critique. » s'expliqua ce dernier non sans cacher sa déception.

Excessivement choquée par les propos inconvenants de l'importun, la femme le regarda avec des yeux épouvantés et préféra reprendre son recueillement afin de mettre un terme à cette discussion qu'elle considéra d'un goût douteux au vu des circonstances. Kirishima, quant à lui, ne vit pas de la stupidité dans les intentions de l'homme, mais plutôt une curiosité qu'il voulait étancher. Qui plus est, le type ne devait pas être pourvu d'une grande subtilité à la façon maladroite qu'il avait tenté d'extorquer des informations. Soit le gars était un sombre crétin ou soit il servait d'outil de diversion. Mais peu importe le cas, l'acte était malhabile et purement suicidaire…

L'homme resta quelque temps à fixer le cercueil avant de faire volte-face et se diriger d'un pas précipité vers la sortie. Kirishima se retourna vers le fond de la salle où Suoh était adossé contre le mur, et d'un mouvement du menton, lui fit signe de suivre le type qui sortait.

Suoh obtempéra sans poser de question. Il savait, ainsi que tous les hommes de l'homme d'affaires présents dans la pièce, en quoi consistait leur mission. Outre le fait de rendre un dernier hommage à leur patron, ils étaient là aussi pour déceler le moindre comportement suspect des invités.

Akihito avait lui aussi assisté du coin de l'œil au petit manège qui s'était déroulé. Et lui aussi avait trouvé incongrues les questions du type. Cependant pour ne pas élever de soupçons de la part de Kirishima, il fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu et s'empara d'un bâton d'encens dans le butsudan. Il pressentait que ce qu'il venait de se passer n'était pas dû à un simple hasard. Kirishima recherchait des suspects, et comme lui, il avait dû penser que le criminel d'Asami viendrait contempler son œuvre. Ce fait était assez courant chez certains meurtriers. C'était un comportement stupide mais au moins cela permettait aux flics d'en arrêter un certain nombre… Sauf que Kirishima n'était pas un flic, ce qui assurait que le type allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure… Et pour une fois, Akihito n'en éprouva aucun tourment. Il avait même hâte qu'on retrouve le meurtrier d'Asami…

Alors que Suoh poussait la porte de la salle pour en sortir, il se heurta à une silhouette élancée et efféminée qui n'était ni désirée, ni invitée en ces lieux. Des regards venimeux s'échangèrent entre les deux mafieux mais le garde du corps continua son chemin non sans lâcher un grognement hostile ; hélas pour lui, il avait plus important à faire que d'aplatir du chinois – même si cet exercice lui aurait permis de se défouler. Et cette petite escarmouche amusa fortement Feilong qui lui offrit en retour son plus beau sourire mutin. Selon toute vraisemblance sa présence écorchait à vif les nerfs du chien de garde de l'homme d'affaires. Encore amusé par la scène cocasse qui venait de se jouer, Feilong pénétra dans la salle lorsqu'il aperçut Akihito qui déposait cérémonieusement un bâton d'encens à côté du cercueil. Son sourire mutin s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'Akihito serait là…

Son regard glissa doucement sur le cercueil dans lequel reposait l'homme qui avait été son plus éminent ennemi, et ce fut le choc. Il venait de prendre conscience quel impact aurait la disparition d'Asami dans sa vie… Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Il avait toujours cru que ce serait lui qu'il l'aurait enfermé dans cette boite, pas un autre. Si Asami devait mourir, cela ne devait être que de sa main. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait imaginé les choses. Il avait mainte fois caressé le voeux de le voir mort, et maintenant que son rêve s'était concrétisé l'avenir lui semblait trouble, insipide. Une fois de plus l'homme d'affaires avait ruiné des desseins.

Stupéfait, Feilong hocha doucement la tête face à l'absurdité de sa réflexion. Asami n'aurait quand même pas été jusqu'à provoquer volontairement sa mort dans le désir sordide de le contrarier… Il le savait prêt à tout mais pas au point de se supprimer. Le leader de Baishe amorça un rire bref. Il allait falloir qu'il se prenne quelques jours de repos, son mental en dépendait. Il reporta son attention sur Akihito et la douleur qu'il vit dans ses yeux le ramena à la réalité. Non, ce n'était pas le moment de badiner, même si cela allégeait un peu le poids de sa morosité. Alors ne voulant pas que sa présence ne cause plus de tourments au photographe, il fit demi-tour. Il n'était pas de bon ton de provoquer un esclandre en un pareil moment, il reviendrait un peu plus tard pour faire ses adieux à Asami et lui dire à quel point il lui en voulait de s'être fait avoir d'une manière aussi stupide. Il lui en voulait terriblement qu'il les ait abandonnés, lui, et Akihito. Mais son plus grand regret était qu'il ne saurait jamais pourquoi, lors leur première rencontre, Asami n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout lorsqu'il l'avait caressé. Quels avaient été ses sentiments à son égard à cette époque ? Feilong devait bien reconnaître qu'Asami ne s'était pas amusé avec lui ce fameux soir, sinon il l'aurait pris sans aucune hésitation, comme il l'avait fait avec Akihito. Asami était direct, il prenait sans vergogne ce qui l'intéressait.

« Ce qui l'intéressait… ? » répéta-t-il mentalement alors qu'il venait enfin de comprendre un point essentiel qu'il avait dû rejeter inconsciemment pendant toutes ces années. Alors cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait jamais été digne de son intérêt… ? Ou bien était-ce par respect qu'il n'était pas allé plus loin… ?

Le leader de Baishe ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Il balaya très vite ces questions de sa tête, qui de toute manière n'auraient plus jamais de réponses. Mais hélas pour lui, une chose était certaine : même après sa mort Asami ne cesserait de le hanter !

Agacé, il sortit rapidement du temple. L'air froid qu'il respira profondément réussit à tempérer cette colère qui l'ébranlait depuis qu'il avait appris la sombre nouvelle. Il leva la tête et contempla la pleine lune qui se découpait en un halot fantomatique derrière les nuages noirs, lorsqu'il aperçut Suoh s'adonner à un étrange manège dans le dédale de voitures du parking. Il observa ce que le garde du corps semblait examiner avec un grand intérêt, et vit une silhouette se découper devant l'éclairage de l'habitacle d'une voiture dont elle venait d'en ouvrir la portière. La suite qui s'ensuivit démontra à Feilong que ce n'était pas la pleine lune qui avait joué sur le mental de Suoh, mais que ce dernier suivait tout simplement un homme. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce que tout cela signifiait. Il plissa les yeux et ordonna à l'un de ses subordonnés :

- « Suis-le discrètement et vois ce qu'il se passe. »

- « Entendu, Monsieur ! »

L'ordre sitôt donné, le subalterne traça le garde du corps dans la plus grande discrétion tandis que Feilong rejoignit sa berline dans laquelle il s'installa confortablement. Il patienterait toute la nuit s'il le fallait mais il voulait absolument faire ses adieux à cet homme qui l'avait tourmenté plus que quiconque. Asami avait tout d'abord été d'un grand soutien avant de devenir son ''meilleur'' ennemi, il méritait alors qu'il le salue pour cette remarquable antinomie, ou duperie, mais de toute manière il ne pourrait plus jamais savoir quels avaient été ses véritables intentions à son égard. En mourrant, Asami avait également emporté la vérité avec lui…

Feilong ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur l'appui-tête de la banquette arrière de sa limousine. Il inhalait lentement la fumée de sa pipe à opium. L'alcaloïde lui permettrait de se détendre un peu avant de trouver un terrain d'entente avec Kirishima pour qu'il le laisse voir une dernière fois Asami. Kirishima était pire qu'un pitbull lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger les intérêts et la vie privée de son patron, il n'était pas facile de le dévier des maximes qu'il s'était instauré. Mais peut-être consentira-t-il à faire une exception pour une situation… exceptionnelle.

xxx

Le soir même, à une soixantaine de kilomètres au Nord de Tokyo, les larges baies vitrées d'une demeure diffusaient ses lumières orangées dans les ténèbres de la nuit glaciale. La bâtisse de caractère moderne, construite cependant dans un souci de recréer une architecture typiquement japonaise, étendait sa structure en bois dans un jardin zen qui mourait sur les rives d'un vaste lac. Aucune agglomération urbaine ne venait troubler la quiétude de la propriété perdue au beau milieu des pins et des chênes verts. Seule une fontaine en bambou, appelée shishi-odoshi, cadençait sa musique orchestrée par la montée de l'eau qui, en se vidant, mêlait son claquement sec au hululement d'une chouette perchée sur une branche d'un pin blanc.

Derrière les murs de la demeure, un homme, le dos courbé et les mains plaquées contre la paroi carrelée de la douche, laissait l'eau brûlante prodiguer ses effets thérapeutique sur ses épaules nouées afin d'en apaiser la douleur qui les meurtrissait. Après plusieurs minutes à rester dans cette position, l'homme se redressa lentement et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en arrière et en chasser le surplus d'eau. Ses muscles dorsaux ondulaient sous sa peau au rythme de ses mouvements.

Les cheveux dégoulinants, l'homme s'empara d'une serviette qu'il enserra autour de sa taille et se tint devant l'immense miroir qui occupait tout un pan de mur de la salle de bain. À l'aide de sa paume il essuya la condensation qui recouvrait partiellement le miroir et se regarda. Aucune émotion dans ses yeux ne trahissait ce à quoi il pensait.

L'homme attrapa une autre serviette et s'essuya vigoureusement ses cheveux trempés, faisant voler des goûtes d'eau qui s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Il ne prit pas la peine de les discipliner, au contraire, il les ébouriffa dans un mouvement énergique de sa main et les laissa retomber en mèches rebelles sur ses yeux et ses tempes.

Les aiguilles d'une montre de grande marque, posée entre les deux vasques en céramique, indiquaient qu'il était 23h43mn.

Une fois entièrement sec, l'homme enfila un jean anthracite qu'il orna d'une ceinture en cuir et compléta sa tenue d'un pull à col cheminée noir qui épousait légèrement les formes de ses pectoraux harmonieusement musclés. L'homme se considéra une dernière fois dans le miroir puis fronça les sourcils quant à l'allure peu conventionnelle qu'il arborait et à laquelle il n'était pas habitué. Qu'importe, il n'aurait pas à endurer cette comédie bien longtemps… Et la conviction intime qu'il en avait se cristallisa en une lueur vindicative qui passa dans ses yeux avant que la salle de bain ne fût plongée dans noir.

Ses pas résonnant sur le plancher en bois l'amenèrent ensuite dans le spacieux salon qu'il balaya du regard. Contrairement à l'apparence extérieure de la bâtisse, la décoration ne se conformait pas à l'aspect épuré japonais. Tout le confort y avait été prévu. Au beau milieu du salon s'érigeait une somptueuse cheminée à foyer ouvert et au design épuré. Plus au fond à droite, une cuisine contemporaine de couleur crème et chocolat était séparée du salon par un immense comptoir sur lequel paressaient trois verres vidés de leur contenu. L'homme se servit un quatrième bourbon et passa à côté de l'âtre qui réchauffait de ses flammes le canapé et les sofas en Nubuck de couleur crème qui prenaient toute la partie gauche du salon.

Les larges fenêtres coulissantes laissaient les rayons argentés de la lune caresser les murs blancs sur lesquels étaient accrochées quelques peintures abstraites ayant toutes une dominante de couleurs chaudes. Tout de la demeure respirait le bien-être, c'était l'endroit idéal pour recouvrir une sérénité perdue. Sauf que le propriétaire de cette luxueuse villa ne partageait pas cet avis, il ne goûtait pas à cette oisiveté qui lui avait été imposée…

L'homme prit place dans un des fauteuils qui faisait face à la fenêtre et s'empara de son paquet de cigarettes. Tout en fixant la lune de son regard acéré, il glissa lentement une cigarette entre ses lèvres puis alluma son briquet. L'éclat de la flamme exalta le cuivré de ses yeux qui se mua en un or flamboyant, vif.

Il ne goûtait pas non plus à la mascarade qui se déroulaient ce soir même et dont il en était le principal acteur.

L'homme croisa les jambes et prit le dossier qui était posé sur la table basse en verre où s'alanguissait en dessous de celle-ci un tapis blanc en pure laine vierge. Il examina attentivement les différents documents dans lesquels étaient listés les noms de tous les dirigeants de la pègre qui tiraient les ficelles du monde souterrain du Japon. Et parmi eux, il y en avait un qui était l'auteur de sa némésis actuelle… Et il ne tarderait pas à le débusquer de son trou.

- « Le fou… » murmura l'homme, dont le ton froid qui avait été employé assurait de mortelles représailles.

Il se leva tout en jetant d'un geste leste le dossier sur le canapé, puis se dirigea vers la baie vitrée sur laquelle il appuya nonchalamment son épaule gauche. Son imposante silhouette fit fuir la chouette qui s'évanouit dans l'épaisse forêt tout en poussant son cri strident qui déchira le silence de la nuit. L'homme suivit des yeux ses amples battements d'ailes et porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres. Il tira une longue bouffée et laissa la substance corrosive emplir lentement ses poumons. Il ne la recracha pas. Il était bien trop absorbé par la lune qu'il fixait avec une intensité cuisante…

xxx

Au même moment, Akihito, la respiration saccadée, sortait du temple d'un pas précipité. Regarder le cercueil dans lequel reposait le corps sans vie d'Asami lui était insoutenable, il lui avait été impérieux qu'il s'extirpe de la salle pour ne pas devenir dingue. Kirishima ne s'y était pas opposé et lui avait même proposé de l'accompagner mais Akihito avait émis le souhait de demeurer seul.

Le photographe frissonna à la bise qui lui mordait les joues.

Combien de temps encore cette souffrance allait-elle durer ? Il n'en pouvait plus…

Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément l'air glacial de la nuit jusqu'à s'en brûler les poumons. Une lumière venue du firmament effleurait de ses rayons argentés son visage tiré par la fatigue, le rendant encore plus diaphane qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le jeune homme rouvrit lentement les yeux sur cette luminescence qu'il avait perçue derrière ses paupières closes : c'était la lune. Elle était pleine ce soir. C'était étrange de constater qu'elle était beaucoup plus limpide par temps de gel, elle paraissait sublimée et sa beauté cendrée l'hypnotisait. Mais soudain, alors que son esprit s'était perdu dans sa contemplation, le corps céleste lui renvoya brutalement le reflet d'une paire d'yeux cuivrés et acérés qui le fixaient avec une dureté qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Akihito tressaillit et se secoua la tête. Cette subite et troublante apparition lui coupa le souffle et il rit d'un rire nerveux. Cette fois il n'avait plus de doute, il avait définitivement basculé dans la folie pour en venir à voir Asami dans la lune. Il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces mais le visage de l'homme d'affaires était toujours présent à son esprit, il n'arrivait pas en s'en détacher.

Akihito se détourna de cet astre qui s'amusait à lui provoquer des hallucinations, et s'adossa contre l'un des quatre piliers qui formaient l'entrée du temple. Il se laissa glisser le long de la colonne et s'assit à même le sol froid en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras qu'il avait encerclés autour de ses genoux.

Loin des regards curieux, il put enfin laisser son chagrin et ses larmes se déverser sans retenue derrière le rideau de ses cheveux qui ondulaient sous le vent hivernal.

- « Asami… reviens-moi, tu me manques tellement. Reviens… je t'en prie… je t'en supplie… »

Pendant qu'Akihito pleurait à chaudes larmes, une ombre qui s'était glissée discrètement derrière son dos écoutait en silence sa prière...

_À suivre…_

* * *

(1) nom donné au chef qui siège au sommet des triades chinoises.

(2) Lors d'une veillée funèbre il est de tradition pour les invités de déposer à la réception, tenue par des familiers ou des amis, une enveloppe contenant de l'argent afin d'aider la famille du défunt à payer les funérailles fort coûteuses. (Oui je sais, Asami était riche, mais on ne déroge pas à une tradition, na !) ;)

(3) Autel dans lequel on y fait brûler l'encens et où l'on y dépose les offrandes : comme un bol de riz, de l'eau et même un couteau.

Hum hum, je pense que la fin de ce chapitre doit redonner le sourire à quelques lectrices, je me trompe... ? :D

Je vous embrasse toutes et à très bientôt.

**Myrhka** : j'appliquerai ta solution sur mes prochains chapitres. Celui-ci étant trop long j'ai failli devenir folle, aie aie ! ;)


	19. Rien ne va plus

**TROUBLES**

_Version corrigée : comme le site était passablement capricieux lors de cette deuxième publication, j'espère que le chapitre n'aura pas subi de désagréments : comme par exemple des suppressions de phrases ou d'autres qui seraient en double. Si malheureusement c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part en m'envoyant un MP. _

**_Notes_****_ : _**_Je suis sincèrement désolée pour cet énorme retard. Mais si j'ai mis autant de temps à publier la suite c'est que j'avais perdu l'envie d'écrire, je n'y arrivais plus. Néanmoins consciente que vous attendiez la suite je me suis quand même forcée à écrire, mais ce fut un vrai fiasco. Alors en désespoir de cause j'ai pris la décision de mettre ma fanfic de côté pendant plus de quatre mois – histoire de me vider la tête –, et finalement ça a porté ses fruits. Ouf ! Je ne vous cache pas avoir eu très peur de ne plus pouvoir écrire._

_Je vous remercie donc infiniment d'avoir été aussi patientes. _

_Je remercie aussi, **Val**, **Midori-chan** et **Ashley **pour vos commentaires auxquels je n'ai pu répondre n'ayant pas eu vos adresses._

**_Lu _**_: pour répondre à ta question : non je n'ai pas d'autre site sur lequel je publie mes fanfics. Ceci dit je te remercie pour cette question qui me prouve que tu attendais impatiemment la suite (sans compter ton précédent message). Merci de rester toujours aussi présente malgré mon retard. =) _

_Je fais aussi une papouille toute particulière à **mon hibou (Tomoe)**, **Yamaneko**, **Ophris**, **Yezel**, **Samsam**, **Myrhka, Naya**, **Ilada**, **Hana-chan**, **Tamir**, **Ayu** et **Hiroto **(j'espère n'avoir oublié personne) qui m'ont soutenue durant mon passage à vide. Merci de tout cœur les filles, vous avez été adorables ! _

**_Vyvy :_**_ Je te fais de gros bisous ! Et encore mille fois merci pour cette correction. Je crois que je ne pourrai jamais me passer de toi. :)_

_Ça y est, j'en ai enfin fini avec mon blabla, alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et encore pardon pour ce retard. Pour me faire pardonner je vous ai écrit un long chapitre._

**Chap 17 – Rien ne va plus**

Les sens en alerte, les oreilles dressées vers le ciel, un léporidé tâtonnait du bout de sa patte l'étrange matière puante et rugueuse qu'il rencontra pour la première fois de sa vie. Tout en effectuant une analyse plus poussée de la dite matière, il déplora, la mort dans l'âme, l'absence de la moindre touffe d'herbe accrochée dessus : cette terre grisâtre semblait désespérément stérile...

Etait-ce possible une telle chose... ?

La curiosité l'aidant, le lapin osa s'aventurer plus avant sur la bizarrerie, doucement, prudemment, lorsque tout à coup une énorme paire d'yeux d'un blanc aveuglant, fonçant droit sur lui, le pétrifia sur place. Le monstre approchant à une vitesse vertigineuse allait le dévorer, ne faire qu'une bouchée de son petit corps. Son instinct lui dicta de s'enfuir au plus vite mais à peine eut-il le temps de faire le moindre mouvement que le prédateur s'en était déjà allé, le fixant cette fois-ci de son regard rouge sang, flamboyant.

Ainsi la Bête possédait également des yeux à l'arrière de sa tête... ?

Sous le choc, le lapin regagna sans plus attendre la sécurité de sa bien aimée forêt, se faisant le serment de ne jamais plus la quitter. Rencontrer le Diable était certes une expérience unique mais bien trop périlleuse pour son petit cœur fragile.

Non conscient de la terreur qu'il avait instillée chez le petit mammifère, le Diable poursuivit son chemin à travers l'épaisse forêt, portant en son sein un homme qui le surpassait en machiavélisme.

Un panneau de signalisation lui indiquant un virage à droite, le conducteur referma ses doigts sur son levier de vitesse, rétrograda en quatrième, puis braqua son volant avec dextérité. Ses gestes étaient vifs, précis. Il passa aisément la route en épingle puis écrasa son pied sur l'accélérateur.

Il n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de kilomètres de Tokyo.

Stimulé par le peu de distance qui lui restait à parcourir, l'homme accéléra davantage son allure. L'indicateur de vitesse affichait cent trente kilomètres à l'heure.

La Bentley Continental Gt Speed, d'un profond gris anthracite, filait comme une flèche sur la petite départementale parasitée de lacets. Malgré le givre qui recouvrait de ses frimas le revêtement de la route, le conducteur abordait avec un aplomb insolent les nombreux virages qui se succédaient. C'était pure folie de rouler à une telle vitesse, notamment en pareilles conditions climatiques et géographiques. Mais cela n'inquiétait nullement l'homme assis derrière son volant qui avait confiance en ses réflexes et ses capacités de conducteur ; comme pour tout ce qu'il entreprenait, du reste. Et quand bien même sa conscience le mettait en garde des risques encourus, sa précipitation à l'idée de rejoindre Tokyo prenait le pas sur sa raison.

Sa fureur, combinée à son habituelle impatience, l'avait poussé à quitter le confort luxueux de sa villa dans un besoin impérieux de rejoindre la capitale. Sa philosophie consistait à faire front aux problèmes. La passivité était le pire des poisons pour l'homme entreprenant qu'il était. Sa rapidité et sa capacité à prendre les bonnes décisions avaient toujours été le secret de sa réussite. C'est ainsi qu'il avait pu s'élever au sommet de son organisation en un temps record ; suscitant de ce fait l'admiration ou la rivalité – souvent même la haine – de ses concurrents qui opéraient sur le même marché que lui. Alors rester enfermé à attendre que son assistant lui transmette son rapport lui avait donné le sentiment d'être un lion en cage, l'arpentant de long en large, la tête basse et les crocs découverts ; prêt, dans un accès de folie, à se jeter contre les barreaux. Son intuition qui jusque-là ne l'avait jamais trompé, lui avait dicté de se rendre au temple Zojo-ji. Il pressentait qu'un événement imprévu allait se produire : comme un grain de sable dans les rouages bien huilés de ses plans...

Il détestait les aléas de la vie, tout comme se référer au destin qui s'adaptait bien plus aux fatalistes. Sa vie, il en avait les rênes et la dirigeait, seul, au gré de ses envies. Aucune autre alternative n'était envisageable.

Cependant, certains fous semblaient ne pas en tenir compte. Comme celui, dont-il ignorait encore l'identité, qui s'était cru plus malin que les autres... Mais tout malin qu'il était, il allait amèrement regretter son audace.

Sa colère croissant, l'homme d'affaires enfouit sa main dans la poche interne de son trench-coat noir pour en sortir son paquet de cigarettes. Ses nerfs à vifs réclamaient plus que de coutume leur dose de nicotine. Un « clic », parvenu du tableau de bord en ronce de noyer verni, avertit l'homme que l'allume cigare était prêt à griller l'extrémité de sa Dunhill. Asami tira une longue bouffée salvatrice de sa cigarette, appréciant sur ses sens les premiers effets que leur prodiguaient les toxines.

À la radio, les informations commentaient le déroulement de sa cérémonie funèbre. Parmi les nombreux invités venus lui rendre un dernier hommage, l'on comptait des businessmen, des membres de la Diète (1) et tout un large panel de VIP tous aussi corrompus les uns que les autres...

Asami coupa la radio, agacé d'entendre le même discours depuis quatre jours. Toutefois, ses bonnes actions attribuées par les médias qui ne cessaient de faire son éloge lui prouvait à quel point il savait mener sa barque.

À ce constat, une lueur malicieuse mêlée de satisfaction passa dans ses yeux. L'honnêteté n'avait jamais payé, il en était la preuve indéniable. Ceci dit, la notoriété avait aussi son revers de la médaille, et ce soir elle lui posait un problème majeur : il allait devoir jouer des coudes et faire preuve de prudence pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte du temple. Avec la horde de journalistes qui avait dû en prendre d'assaut tous les accès, les passer sans se faire remarquer ne serait pas sans risque. Même s'il avait opté pour une tenue vestimentaire ordinaire complétée d'une paire de lunettes teintées, sa haute stature, peu commune pour un Japonais, pourrait attirer l'attention, voire le trahir.

Qu'importe, rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

Plus déterminé que jamais, ses yeux incisifs et cruels rivés sur la route, le mafieux passa la cinquième et accéléra sa vitesse. Il lui tardait de mettre la main sur le coupable. Ce sale rat l'astreignait à se cacher, ralentissant de ce fait ses affaires en cours. Et ça, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

Asami tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette avant d'abaisser la vitre électrique et de jeter d'une chiquenaude le mégot qui tourbillonna violemment dans les airs. Ses cheveux, non plaqués comme à l'accoutumée, lui fouettèrent le visage et les yeux sous le vent glacial de l'extérieur. Il dégagea rapidement de sa main ses mèches qui lui brouillaient la vue, lorsqu'en sortant du virage qu'il venait d'emprunter une lumière aveuglante éclaira comme en plein jour l'intérieur de sa berline.

Un proverbe chinois s'interposa alors à son esprit : _« Un moment de patience peut préserver de grands malheurs ; un moment d'impatience, détruire toute une vie. »_

Une voiture roulait droit sur lui.

Le choc allait être brutal. La distance qui les séparait était trop courte pour éviter la collision. Il allait se prendre le véhicule de plein fouet.

Asami grogna un « Merde » entre ses dents et braqua violemment son volant.

Un bruit atroce et strident de tôle froissée déchira le ciel nocturne...

xxx

- « Hey... »

Le chauffeur tourna la tête vers l'homme en costume noir qui venait de l'interpeller et baissa les yeux sur le paquet de cigarettes qu'il lui tendait.

- « Non merci, elles ont l'air dégueulasses. » refusa celui-ci dans une grimace dégoûtée.

- « Qu'est-ce tu en sais, tu ne les as pas goûtées. » lui rétorqua l'homme qui alluma sa tige, sans s'offusquer de l'impolitesse de son voisin. Ayant vite cerné son caractère teigneux, il avait compris qu'il devrait faire avec. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix...

Le chauffeur remua sur son siège en cuir qui grinça sous son poids, puis examina d'un œil perplexe son voisin qui fumait avec une élégance qu'on ne lui aurait jamais prêtée au premier regard. Ses manières d'aristocrates juraient singulièrement avec sa carrure d'athlète. L'homme, qui lors de son embauche spontanée ne s'était présenté que sous le nom de Ren, était âgé de trente deux ans et mesurait environs un mètre quatre-vingt-treize. Son poids devait au moins dépasser les quatre-vingt-cinq kilos de muscles. En d'autres termes, c'était une force de la nature, le gaillard en imposait. Sa seule présence suffisait à faire détaler comme des lapins les plus courageux qui osaient se frotter à leur patron. Et comme si son gabarit ne suffisait pas, il n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de se teindre les cheveux en un blanc immaculé pour parfaire son côté ''inquiétant''. Tout comme l'étaient ses yeux d'un bleu translucide qui faisaient froid dans le dos. Bref, même s'il se disait asiatique il n'en avait aucune des caractéristiques. Certains lui conféraient un charme envoûtant mais lui le voyait plus comme une sorte d'hybride monstrueuse échappée d'une galaxie lointaine. Ce qui l'amena à se demander ce qui avait décidé son patron à embaucher un type pareil...

Le chauffeur détourna la tête du spécimen inconcevable assis à sa gauche, puis vérifia l'heure sur son tableau de bord.

- « Je me demande combien de temps encore on va attendre ? Tout ça pour aller voir un macchabée... » maugréa-t-il sans cacher sa mauvaise humeur.

- « Mesure tes paroles si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec un doigt en moins. Ne parle pas aussi fort. »

Le chauffeur regarda le garde du corps lui indiquer du pouce l'arrière de l'habitacle, puis, pris d'une soudaine angoisse, il jeta instinctivement un coup d'œil à son rétroviseur.

- « Et tu crois qu'avec la vitre teintée tu vas pouvoir y voir grand chose ? » lui fit remarquer Ren qui ricanait tout en soufflant un nuage de fumée.

- « Connard... » lui balança le chauffeur qui n'appréciait pas qu'on se foute de sa gueule. « De toute façon il doit dormir. Ça fait un petit moment qu'on ne le sent plus bouger. »

- « Peut-être. Mais je serais toi je me la fermerais quand même. »

- « Ouais, ça va, j'ai compris ! Je ne suis pas con non plus ! » pesta l'homme qui baissa la vitre de sa portière pour faire sortir l'épaisse fumée âcre qui lui piquait les yeux. « Putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle pue ta clope. Où es-tu allé chercher cette merde ? Et c'est quoi cette odeur ? »

- « C'est du clou de girofle. Ce sont des cigarettes japonaises que j'ai achetées au combini du coin. Bah, j'ai voulu tester et ce n'est pas si mal en fait... » déclara Ren en faisant tourner la tige entre ses doigts.

- « Du clou quoi... ? » fit le chauffeur d'un air atterré. « T'es un malade. Je préfèrerais crever que de fumer un truc pareil. Tu ne sais même pas ce que ces tarés de Jap' foutent dedans. Sincèrement il faudrait exterminer cette race de désaxés. Tiens, en parlant d'extermination, je suis ravi que ce fils de pute d'Asami soit cané, le patron en est enfin libéré. »

- « Tu n'as toujours rien compris, toi... »

- « Hein, de quoi tu parles ? »

- « Des relations entre Feilong et Asami... »

- « Je te remercie, mec, mais je suis certainement plus au courant que toi qui viens à peine d'intégrer l'organisation ! »

- « Ah ouais... ? Et tu peux me rappeler depuis combien de temps tu es au service de Feilong ? »

- « Cinq ans ! »

- « C'est bien ça qui me fait peur... » conclut Ren en hochant désespérément la tête de gauche à droite.

- « Hey ! Et qu'est-ce qui te permet d'insinuer que tu en connais plus que moi des relations qu'entretenait le patron avec ce japonais de merde ? »

- « Mon sens de l'analyse nettement plus aigu que le tien. Tu es peut-être un excellent chauffeur mais tes capacités s'arrêtent là. »

- « Putain... Mais pour qui tu te prends bordel ? »

Tout en glissant une main dans sa chevelure ébouriffée qui lui retombait sur les yeux, Ren adressa un sourire goguenard à son coéquipier vert de rage. Au vu du regard mauvais que lui balançait le _teigneux_, le garde du corps décida préférable de couper court à leur conversation qui fleurait déjà le règlement de compte. Il était vain de tenter d'initier un rustre aux subtilités complexes que recélaient les sentiments. Pisser dans un violon était indubitablement plus productif.

- « Laisse tomber, tu n'y comprendrais rien... »

- « Connard ! Je ne sais pas d'où tu sors mais je te conseille de ne pas trop la ramener si tu ne veux pas finir comme ton prédécesseur ! »

- « Ah, tu fais certainement référence au type qu'on appelle Yoh, je présume. »

- « Tu présumes bien, ouais... Et je peux te jurer qu'en ce moment les rats doivent s'affairer à lui faire regretter sa trahison. Lui aussi s'était cru au-dessus de nous tous, se pensant intouchable parce qu'il avait obtenu les faveurs du patron ! »

- « Les faveurs, dis-tu ? » railla le garde du corps, se réjouissant de la perche qui venait de lui être tendue. « Je suis flatté de la comparaison. Insinuerais-tu que Feilong m'ait accordé le même honneur... ? »

- « Tu... »

- « Ceci dit je n'ai rien à voir avec ce Yoh. » coupa Ren en reprenant son sérieux. « Ma loyauté envers Feilong est incorruptible, sans faille. »

- « C'est aussi ce que l'autre avait prétendu avant de le trahir ! Et ton comportement prétentieux me fait penser à ce fumier. Ne pense pas être dans les petits papiers du patron, il ne te fait pas confiance et déteste les types arrogants dans ton genre ! »

Une lueur malicieuse passa dans les yeux du garde corps qui semblait se délecter d'asticoter son coéquipier qui démarrait toujours au quart de tour.

- « J'ai ouï-dire que mon embauche s'est pourtant mieux déroulée que la tienne qui fut laborieuse... » releva Ren qui vit le chauffeur changer de couleur en arborant une teinte cramoisie.

Cependant ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer que la vitre arrière s'abaissa, dévoilant dans le rétroviseur des yeux couleur miel chargés d'étincelles.

- « Je peux savoir lequel de vous deux s'est vu en droit d'interrompre mon repos... ? » s'enquit Feilong d'une voix glaciale.

Pour toute réponse, Feilong n'entendit que la déglutition pénible de son chauffeur.

- « Veuillez nous excuser, Monsieur. » intervint Ren, notant le mutisme de son coéquipier qui exhibait à présent un teint cadavérique. Il tourna ensuite le rétroviseur de façon à pouvoir parler à son patron droit dans les yeux, puis poursuivit : « Nous nous sommes laissés emporter par une simple divergence d'opinions. »

Feilong regarda dans le miroir son nouveau garde du corps. Contrairement à tous ses hommes, ce dernier ne baissait jamais le regard lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui, il le soutenait bravement, comme à cet instant.

Etait-ce de l'arrogance qu'il décelait dans le gris acier de ses yeux ou encore une volonté assidue de lui montrer sa loyauté ? Un peu trop assidue à son goût, d'ailleurs. Mais lorsqu'il avait pris la décision de l'enrôler il acceptait aussi ce trait de caractère. Il devrait alors s'en accommoder. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si Ren l'avait pris au dépourvu, il lui avait clairement exposé ses motivations, certes, quelque peu surprenantes. Tellement surprenantes qu'elles l'avaient convaincu à faire de cet homme son garde du corps. Ceci dit, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il lui faisait confiance. De toute façon il n'accorderait plus jamais sa confiance, et ce, à qui que ce soit. Les événements de cette dernière année avaient contribué à achever irrémédiablement l'envie de tenter une nouvelle expérience...

- « Ma question ne t'était pas destiné. » déclara sèchement Feilong en obliquant la tête vers son chauffeur, montrant que c'était à ce dernier qu'il s'était surtout adressé.

Ren émit un discret sourire de soulagement, non sans tout de même ressentir une infime compassion pour son coéquipier qui devait se demander si Feilong avait tout entendu de leur conversation. Mais bon, il l'avait prévenu...

- « Je... Je vous prie de m'excuser, Monsieur. Cela ne se reproduira plus. » murmura le chauffeur qui baissa le regard sur son volant.

Feilong fronça les sourcils puis jeta un dernier coup d'œil au rétroviseur. Son garde du corps regardait cette fois-ci droit devant lui, comme si l'affaire qui venait de s'ensuivre ne le concernait pas. Ce qui n'était pas faux étant donné que ce n'était pas sa voix qui l'avait dérangé.

Le leader de Baishe releva la vitre teintée, laissant ses deux hommes à leurs règlements de comptes, quels qu'ils soient, peu lui importait du moment qu'on ne vienne pas l'importuner.

Feilong baissa les yeux sur sa pipe à opium éteinte qu'il tenait encore entre ses doigts. Il jeta le reste de la petite boule dans le cendrier, puis rangea la pipe dans son coffret en bois. L'opération s'était faite dans un état d'apathie qui contribua à lui achever le moral – déjà au plus bas. L'alcaloïde n'avait pas prodigué l'effet qu'il aurait souhaité. Au lieu de ne ressentir qu'une simple détente il s'était carrément endormi. Qui plus est, son sommeil ''inopiné'' n'avait pas été des plus reposants.

Ce fichu Asami était venu le visiter dans ses rêves. Du moins si l'on pouvait appeler cela un rêve. Aussi loin que sa mémoire pouvait le lui rappeler, Asami n'avait jamais été aussi terrifiant, même dans ses pires cauchemars.

La scène s'était déroulée en pleine nuit, sur une route perdue au beau milieu d'une forêt où un incendie prenait forme en puisant sa source dans les flammes d'un véhicule couché sur le toit. Ce fut auprès de ce brasier infernal qu'il avait aperçu Asami de dos, debout, l'air étrangement calme au sein de la fournaise. Sentant sa présence, il s'était lentement retourné vers lui, dévoilant sous la lumière de l'incendie, son corps désarticulé et affreusement déchiqueté. Tout le côté droit de son corps n'était plus qu'une bouillie de chaire sanguinolente. Quant à sa jambe gauche, elle n'avait pas meilleur aspect. Elle semblait n'être retenue que par des lambeaux de muscles déchirés qu'Asami traînait derrière lui alors qu'il avançait dans sa direction. Le tout saupoudré d'un regard effroyablement vide de toute vie.

Brr ! Se remémorer cette scène lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il aurait de loin préféré tomber sur un zombie qui, comparé à l'Asami de son cauchemar, aurait indubitablement montré des signes de première fraîcheur. Mais ce qui l'avait vraiment frappé, c'était ce sourire diabolique qu'il lui avait adressé. Et son rire d'outre-tombe sortant de sa bouche arrachée lui résonnait encore aux oreilles.

Feilong ne put contenir un frisson d'horreur. Cette fois-ci il en était certain : Asami le hanterait toute sa vie, jusque dans son sommeil. Ce qui était loin de le ravir. Surtout si celui-ci devait se présenter chaque soir dans ses rêves à l'état de mort-vivant. À la rigueur le voir chevaucher une femme aurait été moins effrayant. Quoique, en y réfléchissant, le voir marcher avec une jambe en moins était plus vraisemblable...

Feilong soupira. Sa tentative d'user d'ironie dans un but vital d'évacuer son stress avait échoué. Il se sentait terriblement vide. Jamais il n'aurait cru que l'homme qu'il haïssait par dessus tout le mettrait dans un tel état. Pourtant le voir mort devrait le ravir. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité ? N'avait-il pas œuvré durant ces huit dernières années dans ce seul objectif... ?

Un long silence envahit l'habitacle surchauffé de la limousine. Feilong se massa son front couvert de sueur. Il avait un mal de tête à se la frapper contre la vitre.

Certes, il devrait se réjouir de la mort d'Asami. Mais...

Feilong n'acheva pas sa pensée. Il était inutile qu'il ressasse ce qu'il savait déjà. Las, il s'essuya finalement le front du revers de sa main et renversa sa tête en arrière. Il avait dû un peu trop forcer sur l'opium pour s'être assoupi ainsi. Mais combien de temps avait-il dormi ?

Inquiet, il vérifia aussitôt sa montre et constata avec surprise qu'il ne s'était passé que quarante minutes. Il avait pourtant l'impression d'avoir dormi bien plus longtemps. Soudain un point important l'incita à vérifier le parking. Ce dernier était encore bondé de voitures, signifiant que la cérémonie n'était pas achevée. Parfait, il aurait encore la possibilité de faire ses adieux à Asami. Du moins, si Kirishima daignait lui accorder cette faveur. Ce qui n'était pas gagné vu son caractère de pitbull qui surgissait dès qu'il était question de la protection de son _maître_. Ce type était d'ailleurs d'une loyauté exemplaire pour se préoccuper à ce point de son patron, même après la mort de ce dernier. Beaucoup ne pousserait pas ce dévouement aussi loin... À moins qu'Asami ne lui ait légué une part de son entreprise, ce qui justifierait une telle droiture dans son comportement.

Bref, de toute façon, ça ne le concernait pas. Pour lui, tout ce qui importait était que l'assistant n'entrave pas son souhait de rendre un dernier hommage à son ennemi...

Le leader de Baishe ferma les yeux. Son mal de tête éprouvant lui sommait d'arrêter de penser, d'oublier l'homme d'affaires ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, mais d'autres souvenirs vinrent anéantir la moindre possibilité de relâchement. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, sa mémoire le ramena en prison au moment où il s'était vu acculé par un type contre le mur de la salle de douche. Et dire que ce porc avait voulu poser ses sales mains sur lui… Si cet événement s'était déroulé aujourd'hui, il ne l'aurait pas seulement sonné d'un coup de pied bien placé, il les lui aurait proprement arrachées. Ce qui l'amena ensuite à penser à Yoh. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi ce dernier l'avait secouru lorsqu'un autre abruti avait cru pouvoir le tuer avec un couteau. Cela n'avait rien d'un acte charitable, Yoh n'avait fait qu'obéir aux ordres d'Asami. Ce dernier avait dû l'envoyer dans la même prison, lui donnant pour fausse mission de veiller sur lui dans un but dissimulé de gagner sa confiance, pour finalement intégrer son organisation afin de le manipuler, avoir un œil sur ses trafics. Cependant, si les desseins d'Asami avaient été de s'emparer de ses réseaux de contrebande, ou quoi que soit d'autre, il ne s'en serait pas privé. Avec Yoh comme informateur, il avait eu toutes les cartes en mains pour lui nuire.

Alors pourquoi avoir infiltré Yoh si ce n'était pas pour le voler ou lui nuire ? Qu'avait-il eu en tête à cette époque... ?

Ne comprenant rien aux agissements de l'homme d'affaires, Feilong se pinça l'arête du nez. À trop réfléchir sa tête allait bientôt exploser. Et dire qu'il avait accordé sa confiance à ce traître de Yoh... Il l'avait laissé déambuler dans ses appartements en toute tranquillité, et ce cancrelat avait dû s'empresser de rapporter le moindre de ses faits et gestes à ce scélérat d'Asami. Force était de constater qu'une fois de plus l'homme d'affaires l'avait berné. Il avait dû bien s'en amuser de surcroît...

Bref, tout méfait se payait un jour. Aussi machiavélique et avisé qu'avait été Asami, son karma avait fini par le rattraper. Et lui, il était enfin débarrassé de cet homme qui ne reculait devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il allait pouvoir enfin respirer. Il n'aurait plus jamais à traîner son ombre derrière lui...

Feilong ricana sans joie et s'affaissa davantage sur sa banquette. Quel imbécile... Il se voilait la face. Hélas, le fait d'avoir perdu son pire ennemi ne lui procurait aucun plaisir, c'était tout le contraire, il n'en ressortait que tristesse et amertume... En mourant, Asami lui avait volé ce qui l'exaltait le plus : le poursuivre, lui faire mal comme il lui avait fait mal. Mais depuis sa mort, quelque chose en lui dépérissait, c'était une sensation désagréable, oppressante. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était et ça l'irritait...

Ça l'énervait de réaliser qu'Asami avait été le sujet le plus intéressant de toutes ses entreprises. Cet homme... Il l'avait haï aussi fort qu'il l'avait aimé. Ces deux sentiments opposés lui avaient fait, malgré tout, se sentir vivant... Ne pouvant plus ni aimer Asami, ni le haïr, il se sentait vide, sans but... Il n'était plus qu'un arbre sans sève, creux, brisé...

Sans qu'il ne s'en rendît compte, une larme coula le long de sa joue et alla s'écraser sur la veste de son costume noir. Une deuxième suivit mais cette fois-ci il l'essuya d'un geste rageur. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser abattre, il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il ne devait pas oublier qu'Asami n'avait été qu'une source de problèmes. C'était à cause de lui qu'il avait séjourné en prison, c'était à cause de lui que son père adoptif était mort. Et toutes les souffrances qu'il subissait depuis, il les lui devait.

Il allait devoir poursuivre son chemin : même s'il n'y croiserait plus jamais l'homme qui avait occupé toutes ses pensées...

Il devait se concentrer sur ses affaires : comme savoir ce qu'il allait faire de Yoh maintenant qu'Asami n'était plus là pour l'échanger contre son contrat. Personne de l'organisation de l'homme d'affaires ne l'avait réclamé. Kirishima ne semblait pas se préoccuper de son sort. Il aurait cru que l'assistant l'aurait contacté pour prendre en charge cette affaire mais...

« Pauvre Yoh, » pensa ironiquement Feilong. Plus personne ne se souciait de lui. Il allait donc devoir le supprimer au risque de perdre toute crédibilité devant ses hommes et ses ennemis qui prendraient sa décision de l'épargner comme de la faiblesse. Le pardon n'existait pas dans le monde de la mafia, d'autant plus si la trahison était impliquée. Mais ce n'était pas comme si le fait de le tuer lui posait un cas de conscience. Yoh était un traître, il méritait de mourir.

Quant à son contrat... Pourrait-il le récupérer sans avoir à déclencher une guerre contre Kirishima ? Tout laissait à penser que l'organisation de l'homme d'affaires était désormais entre les mains de cet homme. Ce sera donc avec lui qu'il devra composer. Mais sans l'autorité de son patron, le petit assistant ne ferait pas le poids contre lui, alors il était inutile qu'il se soucie de ce détail, il s'en occuperait après les funérailles d'Asami.

Bon sang, même après sa mort Asami ne lui apportait que des ennuis. N'aurait-il pas pu mourir après lui avoir rendu son contrat ? Dieu, qu'il lui en voulait d'être parti si brutalement !

Mentalement épuisé par trop de problèmes et de contradictions qui lui martyrisaient un peu plus la tête, Feilong posa son coude sur l'accoudoir de la portière de sa limousine lorsque quelque chose d'inattendu et d'inconvenant attira son attention. Quelque chose qui, après avoir bien regardé, ne lui plut... vraiment pas.

Comme c'était aussi le cas pour l'homme dissimulé dans la pénombre des arbres qui bordaient le parking.

Ces deux silhouettes enlacées, dont l'une plus petite leur étant particulièrement familière, donnèrent un arrière goût de trahison aux deux hommes qui les épiaient en silence, chacun de leur côté...

xxx

_« Asami… reviens-moi, tu me manques tellement. Reviens… je t'en prie… je t'en supplie… »_

Il fallait vraiment qu'il ait atteint le fond pour débiter une phrase sortie tout droit d'un roman à l'eau de rose, et surtout dénuée de bon sens. Comment Asami pouvait-il lui revenir alors qu'il gisait dans un cercueil à quelques mètres de lui ?

C'était... vraiment débile.

Mais son chagrin était tel qu'une parcelle de son esprit torturé voulait croire en cette prière. Elle s'y accrochait fermement tandis que sa raison luttait désespérément pour le ramener à la réalité. Voilà où il en était depuis la mort d'Asami : l'espérance et le rationnel se livraient une bataille sans merci, œuvrant chacun de leur côté pour le salut de son mental.

Lequel des deux allaient l'emporter... ?

Akihito sentait qu'il commençait à perdre les pédales. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Ça fourmillait de pensées incohérentes toutes plus noires les unes que les autres au fil des jours qui passaient. Le sentiment de vengeance se faisait de plus en plus présent en lui. Lorsqu'il ne pleurait pas, il passait l'autre partie de son temps à imaginer qu'il avait le meurtrier d'Asami sous les yeux. Il se transposait dans des scénarios sanglants dans lesquels les cris et les suppliques de cette ordure apaisaient la douleur qui lui écrasait le cœur... Ce spectacle lui procurait un tel soulagement – pour ne pas dire jouissance – qu'il se demandait s'il n'était pas un meurtrier latent.

_Tuer..._

Akihito écarquilla les yeux devant l'évidence qui lui éclata au visage. Alors ainsi c'était ce qu'il désirait vraiment ? Il y songeait souvent depuis la mort d'Asami, et aujourd'hui cette intention semblait clairement se matérialiser dans son esprit. Ça prenait forme, ça devenait plus accessible, plus réalisable. Ce n'était plus un projet vague qui trottait dans sa tête. Il n'en parlait plus au conditionnel. Il en était à calculer avec minutie tous les détails qui serviraient à l'élaboration de son objectif. Il y pensait tant que c'en était effrayant.

_Tuer... tuer..._

Le pourrait-il vraiment ?

Toujours assis dans le froid au pied du pilier du temple où il avait élu domicile, Akihito releva le nez de ses bras et retint sa respiration. Le regard vide et lugubre, il se projeta une énième fois dans la scène qu'il retournait sans cesse dans sa tête : le type était agenouillé par terre et implorait de l'épargner ; il était laid, pitoyable, écœurant. Il faisait même dans son froc tellement il avait la trouille. Les yeux exorbités par la terreur, il suppliait de ne pas le tuer, prétextant que ses enfants en seraient terriblement attristés. Akihito les imaginait bien pleurant leur père, ils faisaient vraiment peine. Mais même l'image des enfants en souffrance ne suffisait pas à le dissuader de tuer cette ordure. Alors il tira sans aucune hésitation, regardant les morceaux de cervelles du type s'éparpiller sur le sol crasseux. Il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment de remords. Il restait là, à contempler le spectacle dont-il était à la fois l'auteur et l'acteur. Il se sentait bien, délivré... Asami était vengé...

La fiction rejoindrait-elle la réalité ? Serait-il réellement capable de tuer ?

Une lueur noire brilla dans ses yeux.

Oui... Il n'hésiterait pas à tirer. À cet instant, il en était certain.

- « Oui... je le tuerai... » affirma-t-il tout haut d'une voix rauque, presque morbide.

Des pourritures comme ce mec ne méritaient pas de vivre. Ces salopards parvenaient toujours à passer entre les mailles du filet de la justice ; tout le système était corrompu, pourri. Il suffisait d'une enveloppe bien fournie ou jouer la carte du chantage pour que les pires criminels se voient relaxés en toute impunité. Mais le pire était qu'un criminel en tuant un autre faisait bien l'affaire de la justice, elle s'en frottait les mains. Et Asami, étant lui aussi considéré comme un criminel, ne faisait pas exception. Sa mort devait en soulager plus d'un. Il lui avait suffi de voir l'air réjoui d'Imamiya pour qu'il n'en doutât pas.

- « Tu tueras qui ? » demanda une voix grave derrière lui.

Akihito s'entendit hurler de peur mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il aurait voulu se tourner pour voir celui qui avait failli le tuer d'un arrêt cardiaque, mais son corps restait obstinément tétanisé.

Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre une respiration normale, le bruit de talons de l'inconnu indiquait qu'il montait lentement les marches du temple. Il approchait.

Akihito ferma les yeux puis soupira. Que lui voulait-on encore ? Etant donné qu'il était le seul crétin dans les environs à être assis le cul par terre, c'était forcément à lui qu'on s'était adressé, pas à un autre. Mais Akihito n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir qui ce que soit, et encore moins de taper la causette. Il était dans sa phase noire et n'était certainement pas prêt à faire preuve d'amabilité.

- « Alors, tu tueras qui... ? »

Insistant, en plus... Akihito, las, ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux sur le type qui était venu l'emmerder ; même si la voix lui paraissait familière. Il se contenta de fixer les pans de son trench-coat noir qui caressait mollement ses jambes au gré de la bise qui s'était levée.

- « Tu pourrais au moins me regarder, Akihito... »

Le photographe eut soudain comme une révélation et redressa la tête. Bien sûr, cette voix...

- « Seii- » -_shi... _La dernière syllabe ne passa pas la barrière de ses lèvres. Malgré l'obscurité prédominante, il pouvait aisément voir le regard perçant que lui adressait son ami. Ce dernier semblait en colère. Mais Akihito ne chercha pas à en connaître la cause. Il était bien trop absorbé par l'intensité du cuivré des yeux qui le fixaient, l'hypnotisaient. Ils lui rappelaient ceux d'Asami... Ils leur ressemblaient tant...

Loin d'imaginer le trouble qu'il engendrait chez le photographe, le trader s'avança, puis s'accroupit en face du jeune homme qui le fixait de ses yeux étrangement voilés. Seiishi fut un court instant surpris et ne savait que penser de ce regard. Akihito ne l'avait encore jamais regardé de cette façon. C'était comme si...

Le trader se ravisa aussitôt. Son attachement pour le jeune homme devait altérer ses perceptions. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller à de vaines illusions ; même si au fond de lui il caressait encore l'espoir qu'Akihito lui appartienne.

- « Où étais-tu ces deux derniers jours ? Je t'ai laissé plusieurs messages mais tu ne m'as pas répondu, j'étais inquiet. »

- « Hein ? » C'est tout ce qu'Akihito put répondre le temps que lui aussi reprenne ses esprits. Il s'arracha à sa contemplation des yeux cuivrés de son ami, et balbutia, l'air un peu perdu. « Euh... J-j'étais chez Asami. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelé mais, disons que je n'ai pas eu le temps le faire... »

- « Chez Asami ? » fit le trader, une expression perplexe dans le regard. « Est-ce bien avisé vu la situation ? »

Akihito poussa un soupir fatigué, puis reporta une attention indifférente sur le sol dont il en connaissait les plus petits détails pour l'avoir trop regardé.

- « Non, tu as raison. J'avoue que ce n'est pas facile. Tout chez lui me le rappelle : les odeurs, ses vêtements, sa marque préférée de whisky, la tasse à café qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser, le cendrier... Bref, le moindre petit objet qu'il a touchés... » Akihito n'évoqua pas la scène du mégot. Il serait passé pour un demeuré s'il avait avoué s'être accroché à un filtre qui puait le tabac froid. Mais comment faire comprendre à quelqu'un que ce petit reste de cigarette était bien plus précieux que n'importe quel autre objet ? Pour lui, la cigarette était ce qui représentait le mieux l'homme d'affaires. Il en avait toujours une coincée entre ses lèvres, elle faisait partie intégrante de sa personne...

- « Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu à la maison ? Ça te plaît tant que ça de souffrir ? »

L'intonation grave et teintée de reproches de Seiishi fit revenir Akihito à la dure réalité. Il releva la tête sur son ami et fut encore plus surpris par son regard autoritaire. Akihito en resta déconcerté, ne sachant comment réagir face à la nouvelle attitude du boursier. Non pas qu'il le prenait pour quelqu'un d'effacé mais, jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui il ne l'avait brusqué de la sorte. Etrangement, il dut admettre que ce côté volontaire lui conférait un charisme qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Toutefois, Seiishi n'avait pas tort, il fallait vraiment qu'il soit masochiste pour rester chez Asami. Mais il n'avait eu le choix. Selon les dires de Kirishima c'était le souhait de l'homme d'affaires... Mais pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Si par ce geste il avait cru lui faire plaisir c'était complètement loupé. Il lui avait légué un cadeau empoisonné, y vivre était un enfer. Partout où il posait le regard il voyait Asami, il entendait son rire moqueur résonner dans chaque pièce. Quant à sa chambre, dans le lit, dès qu'il fermait les yeux, son visage lui apparaissait, penché au-dessus de lui, arborant son sourire en coin qui voulait dire : _« J'adore lorsque que ta bouche me crie « Non » alors que ton corps me supplie de poursuivre... »_ Ce salaud avait raison en plus, mais à cette époque l'avouer était hors de question, même si Asami avait découvert son petit jeu ; dont il s'en amusait avec délectation par ailleurs...

Bref, les murs étaient encore trop vivaces de sa présence, c'était un véritable supplice pour son équilibre mental. S'il restait dans cet appartement il finirait par perdre la tête, il en était certain. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il refusait ce legs, c'était comme s'il trahissait la confiance que lui avait accordée l'homme d'affaires, comme s'il trahissait sa mémoire. Et puis, même si c'était un cadeau empoisonné, c'était quand même un cadeau venant de sa part...

Avec cet appartement Asami lui avait donné l'assurance d'une vie meilleure. Alors, pouvait-il vraiment refuser sa proposition ? S'il la repoussait il aurait l'impression de blesser Asami, et ça, il ne pouvait pas le supporter, même en sachant que ce dernier n'en saurait rien. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il en concluait.

Ce qui l'amena à se poser la question du siècle : y avait-il vraiment une autre vie après la mort ? Asami pouvait-il le voir de l'endroit où il se trouvait ?

Soudain le temps sembla s'arrêter pour Akihito. Il grimaça dans un air consterné et se secoua vivement la tête comme pour en chasser toutes les conneries qui encombraient son cerveau déjà bien amoché. Voilà qu'à présent il philosophait sur une hypothétique vie après la mort...

Putain de vie !

Pendant que le photographe bombardait de reproches l'homme d'affaires pour s'être fait tuer si facilement, le trader l'examinait silencieusement, les sourcils froncés, se demandant à quoi pouvait songer ce dernier tant sa détresse était palpable. Akihito s'était enfermé dans un profond mutisme, la tête basse et les genoux remontés jusqu'à son menton. Il grelottait sous son costume de cérémonie bien trop léger par le froid qui régnait. Seiishi retira son trench-coat et le plaça sur les épaules du jeune homme qui ne réagit pas. C'était à se demander si le monde qui l'entourait existait encore.

- « Cela fait combien de temps que tu es assis là ? » demanda Seiishi en ajustant étroitement son manteau autour du corps du photographe.

Akihito ne releva pas la tête mais daigna quand même répondre :

- « J-je ne sais plus... Une heure, peut-être moins. »

Sa voix ne fut qu'un souffle pesant. Seiishi lâcha à son tour un soupir à peine inaudible et porta son regard sur la porte d'entrée du temple. Il plissa les yeux. Derrière ces panneaux en bois reposait l'amant de celui qu'il aimait. Il aurait pu en ressentir une joie purement égoïste, vile. Akihito étant libre de toute attache, plus rien ne pourrait se mettre entre eux deux. Mais la peine du jeune homme le dépossédait de cette satisfaction. Il n'était pas aussi cruel et opportuniste que cet homme allongé entre quatre planches. Contrairement à ce dernier, il possédait une part d'humanité.

Un vent glacial lécha les murs du temple, soulevant doucement la frange du photographe qui lui masquait les yeux. Ces derniers, brillants de larmes, fixaient un point invisible, ils étaient comme morts. Cette vision était une véritable épreuve pour le trader qui n'aspirait qu'à le voir sourire.

À défaut de pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, Seiishi n'osa qu'un geste tendre qui consista à lui ôter de sa joue humide une de ses mèches qui y était collée.

- « Tu comptes rester jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie ? » s'enquit-il prudemment, afin de ne pas brusquer le jeune homme déjà profondément anéanti. Seiishi ne connaissait que trop bien le sentiment pénible qu'engendrait la perte d'un être aimé, notamment lorsque le destin interdisait toute possibilité de voir une dernière fois celui ou ceux que l'on avait chéris. Le regret s'en retrouvait d'autant plus amer, entraînant l'endeuillé dans les tourments indicibles de la culpabilité. Oui... Il connaissait bien ce sentiment qui menait souvent à la vengeance...

Seiishi attendait patiemment une réaction de la part d'Akihito mais ce dernier restait résolument prostré. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent mais se refermèrent aussitôt sans qu'aucune réponse ne fût donnée. Le jeune homme ne semblait plus être en mesure de prendre la moindre décision, il était perdu dans son monde. Seiishi décida alors qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre les choses en mains. Pour son équilibre, Akihito devait revenir chez lui ; même si celui-ci repousserait sa décision, souhaitant sûrement accompagner son amant jusqu'à son incinération.

- « Lève-toi. Si tu restes assis comme ça tu vas finir par tomber malade. On rentre. »

Il se leva et tira doucement le bras du jeune homme comme pour lui commander de se lever. Mais Akihito opposa de la résistance :

- « Je dois rester... »

Évidemment, Seiishi s'était attendu à cette réponse.

- « Tu _dois_, ou tu _veux_ ? » demanda-t-il avec insistance. Mais Akihito restait toujours aussi muet, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Alors voulant le faire réagir, il leva le ton : « Si c'est le suicide que tu recherches il existe des moyens plus rapides et radicaux ! Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi ? Bon sang Akihito, qu'es-tu en train de faire, tu t'es regardé dans un miroir dernièrement ? On dirait un cadavre. Tu as les traits fatigués, creusés, et si tu continues ainsi, bientôt tu n'auras plus que la peau sur les os. Est-ce que tu te nourris correctement au moins ? »

Akihito soupira devant l'insistance de son ami. Malgré tout il comprenait les raisons de son emportement : il était inquiet. Ceci dit, même s'il allait faire un effort pour lui répondre, il aurait préféré de loin qu'il le laissât tranquille :

- « Je mange, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste que parfois ça ne passe pas. C'est tout. »

Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler indépendamment de sa volonté, et une larme suivit le même chemin. Il n'en pouvait plus. Si au moins on pouvait lui foutre la paix ne serait-ce qu'une journée. Depuis la mort d'Asami, il était constamment sous surveillance. Et maintenant, c'était au tour de Seiishi de lui dicter ce qu'il devait faire.

Akihito s'affaissa sur lui-même et enfouit davantage la tête dans ses bras. Il murmura un « Foutez-moi la paix... » que bien évidemment le trader entendit.

- « Ça suffit ! » s'emporta pour de bon Seiishi qui voyait Akihito sombrer de plus en plus. « Tu viens avec moi. Lève-toi ! »

Il lui reprit le bras mais Akihito hurla de le lâcher. Il bondit sur ses deux pieds et bouscula son ami avant de dévaler les escaliers. Sa réaction avait été si soudaine qu'elle surprit le trader qui resta sans réaction sur le moment. Toutefois il se reprit bien vite et courut à la suite du jeune homme alors qu'il atteignait le parking.

- « Akihito, arrête ! Où vas-tu comme ça ? »

Le photographe se retourna violemment, une expression agressive dans le regard.

- « Laisse-moi tranquille, je veux être seul ! » s'exclama ce dernier en dégageant brutalement son bras gauche fermement maintenu par le boursier.

Mais le trader ne comptait pas le laisser faire. Akihito n'étant pas dans son état normal, il n'avait aucune intention de le laisser partir. Alors il l'agrippa cette fois-ci par la taille puis le plaqua contre le premier véhicule se trouvant à leur portée. Le choc fut brutal mais Akihito grimaça plus par colère que par la douleur ressentie contre son dos. Soudain il vit rouge et décocha un violent coup de pied dans le tibia du type qui l'attaquait : sa fureur était telle qu'elle lui en fit oublier que c'était son ami qui lui faisait face. Malgré la violence du coup, Seiishi ne lâcha pas prise et attrapa de ses deux mains ses poignets qu'il claqua contre la carrosserie de la berline. Notant qu'Akihito s'apprêtait à lui envoyer un autre coup de pied, il l'immobilisa complètement en glissant sa jambe entre les siennes. Le jeune homme était à présent écrasé sous son poids, plus aucun mouvement ne lui était permis.

Pris au piège, Akihito se mit dans une rage noire.

- « Putain ! Mais tu vas me lâcher ! Tu me fais chier ! »

- « Je ne suis pas assez fou pour te laisser partir seul en pleine nuit dans un état pareil ! Alors tu te calmes et on discute calmement. Je jugerai par la suite si je peux, oui ou non, te laisser partir ! »

- « Je ne suis plus un gamin alors arrête de prendre les décisions à ma place ! Tu es exactement comme lui, toujours à penser que je suis bon à rien ! Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je fais ! Je veux seulement qu'on me foute la paix deux secondes, est-ce si dur à comprendre ? » hurla Akihito à pleins poumons, la hargne au ventre.

- « Comme_ lui _? » réitéra lentement Seiishi sur un ton quelque peu irrité, voyant parfaitement à qui le photographe venait de faire allusion. « Je lui ressemble peut-être mais ne me compare pas à cet homme. Tu me blesses en disant cela. »

Akihito montra les dents et fusilla du regard le boursier :

- « Pourquoi ça te blesse d'être comparé à lui ? Que veux-tu insinuer : qu'Asami était quelqu'un de méprisable, c'est ça ? Que c'était un salaud, une pourriture et que tu vaux bien mieux que lui ? Tu ne le connaissais pas alors je t'interdis de le juger et d'en parler comme d'un pestiféré ! Personne ne pourra lui arriver à la cheville ! Alors rassure-toi, je ne te compare à lui, tu ne l'égaleras jamais ! T'es satisfait ? »

Seiishi plissa légèrement les paupières et contracta sa mâchoire. Akihito ne se doutait pas que ses remarques blessantes venaient d'anéantir les derniers espoirs qu'il avait de se faire aimer de lui. Maintenant tout était clair, même si cela faisait mal.

Le trader desserra la pression de son corps contre celui du jeune homme, puis approcha un peu plus son visage de ce dernier afin de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- « T'ai-je déjà fait du mal ? T'ai-je déjà fait pleurer ? Tu es injuste de dire que je te traite comme un gamin alors que je ne souhaite que t'aider. Donne-moi seulement un exemple où j'aurais pu te donner l'impression de te sous-estimer. C'est sur ce point que tu me blesses. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi et ça m'attriste. Quoi que je puisse faire, j'ai fini par comprendre que je souffrirai toujours de la comparaison d'avec ton amant ; même si tu prétends le contraire. Je ne suis pas lui, Akihito, je ne serai jamais lui. J'ai ma propre identité et j'aurais aimé que tu t'en aperçoives sans avoir eu besoin de t'en faire la remarque. Je pense que de nous deux, celui qui devrait être en colère, ce serait plutôt moi. Ceci dit, je ne le suis pas, je comprends que ma ressemblance puisse te troubler, surtout en de pareils moments. Je n'attends rien de toi. J'ai réalisé depuis quelques temps que je ne parviendrais pas à atteindre ton cœur, et tu viens à l'instant d'entériner ce que je redoutais. Laisse-moi seulement t'aider à passer cette épreuve. Ensuite je sortirai de ta vie. Mais ne te détruis pas, Akihito, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Un long silence perdura après le long mais explicite monologue du trader. Akihito fixait son ami sans mot dire, la bouche entrouverte, le regard perdu. Il était blême. Les aveux de Seiishi lui firent comme un électrochoc. Il se sentait très mal et venait de réaliser que son comportement avait été injuste, égoïste, détestable. Trop accaparé par sa propre souffrance il n'avait pas vu celle de son ami, oubliant les sentiments profonds qu'il lui portait. Il avait dû terriblement le blesser en lui disant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à la cheville d'Asami... Mon Dieu, comme il s'en voulait. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui alors que Seiishi s'était toujours montré gentil, se souciant aujourd'hui, une fois de plus, de son état. Et lui, en guise de remerciements, il l'avait purement envoyé chier...

Akihito se calma et baissa la tête. Il n'arrivait même plus à regarder son ami dans les yeux tant la honte l'avait envahi.

- « J-je te demande pardon. » balbutia-t-il entre ses lèvres tremblantes. « Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, je n'ai pas vu que je te faisais souffrir... »

- « Akihito, ce n'est rien. Pour le moment tout ce qui compte c'est que tu te reposes. »

- « ... Je fais tout de travers. Je cause des ennuis à tout le monde... »

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. »

- « ... À cause de mon sale caractère j'ai poussé Asami au devant de sa mort. Et toi... Toi je t'ai fait du mal en ne pensant qu'à moi... »

- « Arrête de parler, s'il te plaît. Ta fatigue est telle que tu embrouilles tout. Tu n'es fautif en rien. »

- « Pardon, par... »

Touché par le désarroi du jeune homme, Seiishi enroula doucement ses bras autour de ses épaules puis l'attira tendrement contre lui :

- « Tu es épuisé, je sais que tu ne pensais pas un mot de ce que tu m'as dit. Alors arrête de t'excuser. »

Comme pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, Seiishi serra un peu plus fort son étreinte autour du photographe. Akihito se laissa aller tout contre lui, posant son front contre son torse, tout en murmurant inlassablement le même mot « Pardon... pardon...»

Seiishi glissa ses doigts dans sa chevelure et lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille :

- « Pour une fois, laisse-toi aller... Ne garde pas tout en toi. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas montrer tes faiblesses. Mais cette nuit est un moment particulier, tu as le droit d'avoir de la peine et de la montrer. S'il existe sur Terre quelqu'un en qui tu peux compter, tu l'as devant toi. Repose-toi sur moi le temps que tu refasses surface. Pleure, hurle, frappe-moi si cela peut te soulager, mais libère ce qui te fait mal... »

Sa voix était chaude, rassurante, douce, comme l'étaient aussi ses mains qui lui caressaient doucement le dos et les cheveux. Akihito sentit quelque chose se libérer en lui, comme si ses poumons se remplissaient d'air pour la première fois. Une barrière venait de céder, et toute sa peine se déversa sans retenue. Il passa ses bras derrière le dos de son ami et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à sa chemise avant de libérer ses larmes qu'il contenait difficilement depuis son arrivée. C'était ce qui lui avait manqué depuis qu'il avait appris la mort d'Asami : pouvoir s'accrocher à quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui l'aiderait à surmonter sa douleur, pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un... Il en avait besoin, tellement besoin... Il n'était pas aussi fort qu'il voulait le faire croire. Seiishi l'avait compris et exprimait le désir qu'il se repose sur lui. Il ne le jugeait pas, il ne lui en voulait pas, il le prenait tel qu'il était et, pour lui, c'était une délivrance...

Seiishi sentit le corps d'Akihito trembler sous le sien. Il s'agrippait de toutes ses forces à sa chemise sur laquelle coulaient ses larmes, laissant des petites traînées humides sur le tissu blanc. Le trader le couvrit entièrement de ses bras, formant autour de lui une barrière protectrice que rien ne pourrait traverser. Il avait une telle soif de le protéger... Il paraissait si fragile, là, dans ses bras, à pleurer comme un enfant.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes, profitant chacun de leur côté de cette étreinte emplie de chaleur. Seiishi caressait doucement de ses lèvres les cheveux du jeune homme blotti contre son épaule qui ne cessait de pleurer. Son corps était couvert de spasmes et de temps à autre un hoquet chargé de sanglots se mêlait aux mots inintelligibles qu'il prononçait.

Seiishi le serra plus fortement contre lui lorsque le souffle chaud d'Akihito dans son cou lui fit comme un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac. Sa respiration s'accélérant, le trader s'immobilisa. Il n'aurait jamais songé que ce simple contact aurait pu jouer à ce point sur ses sens. Seiishi serra la mâchoire, lutant contre un violent désir qui s'était emparé de lui. Comment Akihito pouvait-il lui faire autant d'effet ? Lui qui avait appris à contrôler ses émotions en n'importe quelles circonstances, de réaliser qu'il ne parvenait pas à garder le contrôle de son corps le dépassait complètement.

Seiishi ferma les yeux et se concentra dans l'espoir de calmer cette pulsion qui envahissait tout son être.

Mais c'était peine perdue. Sentir la chaleur du jeune homme au travers de sa chemise était une sensation enivrante, excitante, il n'était plus maître de son corps. Akihito en avait pris le contrôle ; sans le savoir, ni le vouloir...

N'écoutant plus que son désir, Seiishi descendit doucement ses lèvres sur le front du photographe, puis sur ses joues inondées de larmes qu'il sécha dans de légers baisers, jusqu'à atteindre la commissure de ses lèvres. Elles tremblaient. Une envie irrésistible de les prendre à pleine bouche l'envahit.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Akihito leva la tête, les yeux mi-clos embués de larmes. Il donnait l'impression de l'autoriser à poursuive son entreprise.

Mais était-il conscient de ses actes ? Voulait-il réellement qu'il aille plus loin ou, était-ce simplement un acte désespéré de sentir la vie couler à nouveau dans ses veines ? Le chagrin poussait parfois à accomplir des choses que l'on ne ferait pas en temps ordinaire...

Dans un dernier regain de lucidité, le trader plongea ses yeux dans ceux voilés du photographe, puis murmura, la voix rauque :

- « Si tu ne m'arrêtes pas maintenant je ne vais pas pouvoir me contrôler... »

Seiishi se pencha lentement, les lèvres entrouvertes.

- « Akihito, décide-toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... »

Akihito ne dit rien et leurs lèvres se rejoignirent. Elles se caressaient, se frôlant à peine sous leurs souffles irréguliers qui se mêlaient. La tentation était extrême. Elle leur procurait à tout deux un désir sensuel extraordinaire, interdit.

- « Je dérange peut-être... ? » fit tout à coup une voix derrière eux.

Affolé, Akihito s'extirpa à une vitesse fulgurante des bras du trader – jusqu'à s'en cogner le dos contre la berline –, puis tourna la tête en direction de la voix. C'était Feilong !

Quant à Seiishi, loin d'être intimidé par cette apparition non désirée, il se redressa lentement afin d'affronter l'importun qui les avaient interrompus. Tiens, tiens... C'était une tête qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir déjà longuement étudiée : Le dragon du Baishe.

- « Vous vous souvenez de moi ? » demanda Feilong qui s'adressa au trader qui le considérait d'un air étrangement amusé.

- « Oui. L'on s'est déjà rencontré, un soir de pluie... » répondit l'intéressé sur un ton détaché.

- « C'est exact. Heureux de constater que vous avez bonne mémoire. » siffla Feilong entre ses dents.

- « Disons plutôt que votre physique _atypique_ y est certainement pour quelque chose. »

Feilong fronça immédiatement les sourcils à la remarque qui n'était autre qu'une pique qui lui était délibérément envoyée ; il en aurait donné sa main à couper. Akihito, quant à lui, ne comprenait pas les raisons qui avaient poussé Seiishi à asticoter le Chinois. Soit c'était une erreur de sa part – et là il était loin de s'imaginer à quel point Feilong détestait qu'on lui fasse des remarques sur son physique – ou soit il avait une dent contre lui... Mais sachant que Seiishi ne connaissait pas Feilong il opta pour la première hypothèse. Quoi qu'il en soit, dans les deux cas, Seiishi allait le regretter. Il avait égratigné la susceptibilité du Chinois et... Et ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il entendit ricaner ce dernier.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du photographe. Il connaissait bien ce ricanement aussi pernicieux et malveillant que le sifflement du serpent...

Merde, ce n'était pas bon signe pour Seiishi !

- « Feilong, c'est bon, arrête ! » intervint le photographe en s'approchant des deux hommes qui se regardaient en chien de faïence. « Seiishi ne te connaît pas et n'a pas conscience de ce qu'il vient de dire. »

- « Bizarrement, j'en doute fort. » rétorqua le leader de Baishe qui s'avança d'un pas en direction du trader. « Au contraire, il était parfaitement conscient de ses propos, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un coin de la lèvre de Seiishi se souleva en un sourire provocateur.

- « C'était une erreur... Veuillez excuser mon impolitesse. » dit-il en penchant la tête de côté.

« Et en plus il se fout de moi... » pensa Feilong qui n'éprouvait qu'une envie : celle de lui faire ravaler son sourire d'un coup de poing bien envoyé – ou d'une balle, c'était selon.

- « Je vais te faire passer l'envie de te moquer ! » s'exclama-t-il en oubliant la bienséance en reléguant au placard le vouvoiement.

Akihito hurla un « Non ! » mais Feilong s'était déjà jeté en avant pour assener un violent revers de main sur la mâchoire du trader qui le bloqua sans mal de son avant bras. Feilong ouvrit en grand les yeux tant il était surpris. Jamais encore il n'était tombé sur un adversaire qui avait pu anticiper et contrer son attaque aussi facilement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela de la part du ''nouveau petit ami'' d'Akihito... Même si vu de l'extérieur la contre-attaque avait parue se faire en douceur – avec aisance – le choc avait été violent ; une sourde douleur irradiait sa main droite jusqu'à son avant bras.

L'œil inexpérimenté d'Akihito ne pouvait s'en rendre compte mais un duel venait de s'engager entre lui et ce type bien trop fort pour un homme ordinaire.

Les yeux du Chinois pétillèrent d'aise. Ainsi le sosie d'Asami maîtrisait les arts martiaux... ? Comme c'était intéressant ! Feilong venait de trouver le prétexte pour lui coller la raclée qu'il avait eu envie de lui mettre lorsqu'il l'avait vu embrasser Akihito. Évaluer son niveau des arts martiaux allait pouvoir concrétiser son envie de le frapper. Il songea alors, avec un certain ravissement, que le destin était parfois bien fait : il venait de lui donner sur un plateau d'argent le moyen de joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

Seiishi, quant à lui, restait de marbre et attendait patiemment de voir la suite des événements ; son avant bras et la main du Chinois toujours dans la même position : en lutte au niveau de sa tête.

Akihito tenta de les arrêter en leur criant que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de se battre, mais personne ne voulait l'écouter, c'était comme s'il n'existait plus. Les deux adversaires, face à face, étaient bien trop accaparés à lutter chacun de leur côté pour savoir lequel des deux plierait le premier : c'était un combat entre deux forces égales, un défi entre deux maîtres des arts martiaux...

- « Aurais-tu d'autres talents cachés ? » demanda le leader de Baishe dans un sourire qui évoquait un animal affamé.

- « Non. Aucun qui pourrait vous intéresser. » assura Seiishi paraissant très à l'aise devant l'animosité de son vis-à-vis dont le bras commençait à trembler sous la pression du sien.

Feilong plissa les yeux jusqu'à ce que ses iris couleur miel en deviennent presque noirs. Leur force semblant être au même niveau il était évident que le petit jeu allait s'éterniser.

Alors il décida de changer de tactique. D'un mouvement leste et rapide, il sauta et envoya sa jambe en l'air... qui ne rencontra que le vide. Il reprit aussitôt son équilibre et vit à quelques mètres de lui son adversaire atterrir en douceur sur le sol, une main et un genou posés à terre. Il avait bondi dans les airs en un éclair. Feilong ne l'avait même pas vu faire. Il n'avait entendu qu'un son mélodieux d'un léger froissement étoffe s'élevant au-dessus de sa tête. Le leader de Baishe fronça considérablement les sourcils. L'homme qui se redressait lentement devant lui était bien plus fort qu'il ne l'avait cru...

Akihito, ayant tout vu de la scène, en resta bouche bée devant la rapidité et l'adresse dont avait fait preuve son ami. C'était la deuxième fois en à peine vingt minutes qu'il découvrait une autre facette du boursier. Un sentiment mêlé d'admiration et de méfiance l'envahit alors... Pourquoi Seiishi lui avait-il caché sa connaissance des arts martiaux ? En plus, à en juger le regard tendu et venimeux de Feilong, il semblait plutôt doué.

- « Et à part fuir, que sais-tu faire d'autre... ? » demanda Feilong qui ne reçut qu'un sourire moqueur en guise de réponse. Ce type commençait vraiment à lui taper sur le système...

- « Je n'ai aucune raison de me battre. » répondit tout simplement le trader en ne se départant pas de son sourire.

- « Je vois... » reprit Feilong tout en réajustant les manches de son costume. « Je crois qu'il va falloir que l'on ait une petite explication tous les deux. »

C'était exactement ce que se disait Akihito à propos de son ami. Sauf que lui attendrait qu'ils soient seuls pour lui parler...

- « Et pour quelle raison ? » demanda Seiishi qui leva un sourcil faussement étonné.

- « Tu ne m'inspires aucune confiance, et je ne t'aime pas. » trancha net Feilong.

- « Ce n'est pas comme si vous m'intéressiez. » railla Seiishi, glissant une main dans ses cheveux qui lui était tombée sur les yeux durant son saut. « Alors que vous m'aimiez ou pas, m'indiffère complètement... »

- « Sarcastique en plus, tout comme l'était ce cher Asami... » constata Feilong dans un sourire narquois qui se mua rapidement en un rictus malveillant. « Jusqu'où vas-tu pousser cette ressemblance ? Qui es-tu ? Quel est ton but ? »

- « Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir et je ne me sens nullement obligé de vous répondre. Mais comme vous semblez tenir à le savoir, alors sachez que je suis seulement un ami d'Akihito. Il m'a apporté son aide lorsque j'étais en difficulté et aujourd'hui j'essaie de lui rendre la pareille. » l'informa le trader avec un calme déroutant qui irritait le Chinois.

Ce dernier se tourna vers le photographe qui tressaillit sous le regard mauvais qu'il lui jeta :

- « C'est vrai ce qu'il dit ? »

- « Oui, c'est vrai. Qu'y a-t-il de si terrible à ça ? » répondit Akihito, cachant sa perplexité vis-à-vis du boursier et sentant qu'il valait mieux apaiser la situation déjà suffisamment électrique.

- « Et c'est avec _ça_ que tu comptes remplacer Asami ? » fit subitement Feilong montrant ouvertement sa colère et sa déception.

_Remplacer Asami... ? _Cette observation fit comme un tisonnier chauffé à blanc dans l'estomac du photographe. Il toisa le Chinois d'un regard chargé de haine et serra ses poings qui tremblèrent. Seiishi assista malheureusement à la scène qu'il avait tentée d'éviter. Connaissant pertinemment la réaction qu'aurait eue Akihito si Liu Feilong l'accusait de trahison, il avait espéré détourner sur lui l'attention du Chinois en l'attaquant sur ses points faibles. Mais visiblement son plan avait échoué, le leader de Baishe n'en avait pas oublié la raison de sa venue.

- « Ça suffit, » intervint-il en s'interposant entre les deux jeunes hommes. Puis il se tourna vers le Chinois en fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne pense pas qu'il soit bien avisé de parler de cela en ce moment. Et s'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer ici, c'est moi. »

- « Non ! Laisse-le finir. » cracha Akihito qui bouillait littéralement de rage. « Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il va dire... »

Contrarié, Seiishi soupira.

- « Ça ne sert à rien de nier l'évidence. Il pense nous avoir surpris dans une situation compromettante mais il n'en connaît pas les vraies raisons. Et bien que je ne voie pas en quoi cela le regarde, il ne pouvait qu'en tirer de fausses conclusions. »

- « Oh, je félicite la plaidoirie ! » railla Feilong qui applaudit des deux mains avant de croiser les bras. « Quelle belle façon de détourner la situation, c'est une magnifique pirouette. La _copie_ pourrait presque être digne d'Asami... Et toi ! » fit-il en se tournant vers Akihito. « Les japonais ont-ils si peu de respect envers les défunts ? Asami représentait-il si peu pour toi pour que tu te vautres dans les bras d'un autre avant même qu'il ne soit enterré ? Tu me fais honte, jamais je n'aurais pensé ça de toi ! Mais ce qui est encore plus navrant c'est te voir le trahir avec sa pâle copie. À l'heure actuelle Asami doit s'en retourner dans son cercueil et regretter de t'avoir sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises ! »

Les yeux d'Akihito ne s'étaient jamais autant écarquillés jusqu'à cet instant. Il devint livide et...

xxx

Kirishima, debout auprès du cercueil, leva les yeux en direction de la porte de la salle de cérémonie. Il avait cru entendre des cris venant de l'extérieur mais avec le brouhaha ambiant de la pièce il ne pouvait l'affirmer. Sachant Takaba dehors il consulta sa montre. Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'il était sorti. Bien trop affairé à examiner et répertorier les personnes venant présenter leurs condoléances, il n'avait pas vu passer le temps. Toutefois, il ferait mieux d'aller vérifier que tout allait bien, il suffisait d'une fraction de seconde pour qu'un événement fâcheux se produise.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte en bois, son téléphone portable vibra dans la poche de son pantalon. Pressé de rejoindre Takaba, il ne prit pas le temps de vérifier de qui provenait l'appel et décrocha :

- « J'écoute. »

- _« J'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce que fait Takaba, seul, en compagnie de Mizukiyo et Feilong... ? »_

La voix était tranchante, glaciale et teintée de colère.

- « M-monsieur ? » parla tout bas l'assistant afin que personne ne l'entende. Qu'avait-il dit ? Akihito était avec Mizukiyo et Feilong ? Mais soudain un fait bien plus important à ses yeux lui vint à l'esprit. « Mais, où êtes-vous ? »

- _« Là n'est pas la question. Il y a du grabuge dehors et je te conseille vivement de récupérer le gamin si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis ! Laisse ton téléphone portable allumé afin que j'entende votre conversation et mets ton oreillette au cas où j'aurais des instructions à te donner. » _

- « Entendu, Monsi... »

Kirishima n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase que la communication se coupa brutalement. Nerveux, l'assistant remonta ses lunettes. Asami était furieux. Lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il suffisait d'une fraction de seconde pour que le pire arrive, il n'avait pas imaginé ni même souhaité que cela se matérialise. Même avec tout ce qu'il avait à gérer il n'avait aucune excuse pour avoir relâché la surveillance de Takaba. Ce satané gamin... Asami ne lui pardonnerait pas s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il avait été très clair sur ce point.

La lourde porte principale s'ouvrit avec fracas. Kirishima regarda à droite puis à gauche lorsqu'il aperçut trois hommes sur le parking. Il remonta une nouvelle fois ses lunettes et d'un pas de course alla rejoindre le groupe en effervescence.

- « Akihito, calme-toi ! » s'exclama le trader, ayant un mal infini à retenir le photographe qui fulminait de rage.

- « Lâche-moi que je lui ferme sa grande gueule à cet enfoiré ! »

- « Que se passe-t-il ici ? Takaba, je vous avais donné dix minutes, pas une de plus ! Vous auriez dû revenir depuis un bon moment ! »

Les trois hommes se retournèrent vers le nouvel arrivé tout de noir vêtu.

« Il ne manquait plus que celui-là, » se dit Feilong exaspéré par la tournure que prenaient les événements. Il allait falloir qu'il fasse preuve de beaucoup de patience et de bonhomie s'il devait faire accepter l'idée à ce chien de garde de le laisser voir Asami... Mais avec Akihito qui l'avait passablement énervé, donner un ton affable n'allait pas être aisé...

Il soupira et se mit un masque neutre sur le visage pour donner l'illusion que tout allait bien.

- « Rien qui nécessitait votre intervention. » dit-il sur une intonation détachée, qui, malgré ses bonnes résolutions, ressemblait plus à du mépris.

- « Jusqu'à présent c'est à moi de juger si mon intervention est nécessaire ou pas ! » cingla l'assistant en toisant le Chinois de haut en bas.

« Bien... Pour le ton _affable_ ce n'est pas gagné, » se morigéna Feilong. Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, il dut admettre que sa réponse n'avait pas été dès plus diplomates. Mais il n'y pouvait rien si son taux d'adrénaline ne parvenait pas à retrouver un niveau normal. Tout comme celui d'Akihito qui, vu le regard noir qu'il lui balançait, le vouait à l'échafaud. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était temps pour lui de se retirer.

- « On en reparlera plus tard... » fit-il au jeune photographe que le trader retenait par la taille ; évitant ainsi qu'Akihito ne se jette sur lui et ne l'étripe. Mais de l'avoir vu pantelant dans les bras de ce type l'avait mis hors de lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il prenait la défense d'Asami – Dieu l'en gardait – mais il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser. En d'autres circonstances cette histoire l'aurait mis en transe ; voir le prétentieux homme d'affaires se faire rafler Akihito par son sosie aurait été un met délicieux qu'il aurait savouré avec une délectation indécente. Cependant, les choses étaient différentes dorénavant...

- « Je n'ai rien à te dire et je ne te dois aucune explication ! » hurla Akihito qui interrompit les réflexions de Feilong. « Retourne dans ton pays faire tes petits trafics de merde et reste-y ! Oublie que j'existe et va vomir tes saloperies ailleurs ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que représentait Asami pour moi, alors ferme-la ! Mais tu vois, le pire dans tout ça c'est que moi aussi je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard ! Alors va te faire foutre, tire-toi, casse-toi ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses la morale, tu es mal placé pour prêcher la bonne parole... ! »

La gifle partit sans prévenir. Stupéfait, Akihito ne réagit pas sur le coup. Soudain, comme fou, il montra les dents et devint écarlate. Sentant contre son corps celui du photographe qui tremblait de rage, Seiishi serra un peu plus son bras autour de sa taille et le plaqua contre lui. Dans l'état dans lequel était déjà Akihito, la gifle n'avait fait qu'attiser sa colère. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans une telle colère et pressentait que s'il venait à le lâcher, il bondirait comme un forcené sur le Cantonnais.

- « Espèce d'enfoiré... » menaça Akihito en appuyant lentement sur chaque syllabe, les lèvres retroussées en un rictus bestial. « Je ne suis plus celui que tu as rabaissé et baisé. À cette époque j'étais dans une position de faiblesse, je n'avais aucun moyen de me défendre et tu en as bien profité... Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable lorsqu'on vient me faire chier. Ne me prends pas pour une pauvre petite chose qui se laisse faire sans rien dire, je suis loin d'être une victime... C'était la dernière fois que tu me touchais. Recommence et je te jure que tu le regretteras... »

Seiishi fronça immédiatement les sourcils avant de fixer Feilong droit dans les yeux. Il venait de comprendre – hormis ce qu'il avait appris sur ses trafics – pour quelle raison le Chinois lui était autant antipathique. Même s'il avait appris à contrôler ses émotions, une prodigieuse envie de lui casser la gueule lui démangeait les poings. S'il avait bien compris les paroles d'Akihito, ce salopard l'avait violé...

Bien que Feilong eût remarqué la soudaine et vive animosité que lui vouait le sosie d'Asami, cela lui passa au-dessus la tête. L'effronterie dont avait fait preuve le photographe à son égard retenait toute son attention. Que ce petit morveux le touche et il lui montrerait qu'on ne lui manquait pas de respect. Qu'importe si sa réaction était en partie dictée par son chagrin, en aucun cas cela ne lui donnait la permission de l'insulter comme il l'avait fait.

- « Je te trouve bien trop insolent, en ce moment... » lui fit-il remarquer sur un ton faussement doucereux. « Fais bien attention à toi, je pourrais prendre tes menaces pour argent comptant et réagir en conséquence. J'ai beau avoir de la sympathie pour toi cela ne m'empêchera pas de te donner une bonne correction. Si tu menaces, Akihito, pèse-en bien les répercussions. Tu joues dans la cours des grands, alors ne te surévalues pas si tu veux continuer à jouir de la vie... Tu ne sais pas où tu mets les pieds... »

- « T'inquiètes pas pour moi... » rétorqua le photographe dans un air de défi. « J'ai été à bonne école. À force d'en prendre gratuitement plein la gueule ça m'a blindé. Et je sais qu'à présent je n'hésiterai plus à me défendre, qu'importe la manière que j'emploierai, plus personne ne me marchera dessus ! »

À quelques mètres plus loin, dissimulé derrière un arbre, Asami, l'oreille collée à son cellulaire, fronça considérablement les sourcils. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre le surprit et c'était loin de lui plaire. Takaba n'était pas dans son état normal. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour affirmer qu'il n'était pas sous ses intempestifs mais inoffensifs sauts d'humeurs. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave pour qu'il vienne à changer à ce point en si peu de temps. Il allait devoir demander des explications à Kirishima afin d'en connaître les véritables raisons, mais pour le moment il fallait arrêter cette joute verbale avant que cela ne dégénère. Il jeta un regard perçant sur le groupe d'hommes situés sur le parking et ordonna expressément à son assistant :

- « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a eu entre ces deux-là mais mets un terme à cette histoire avant que ça ne finisse mal. »

Kirishima s'exécuta immédiatement en se plaçant entre Akihito et Feilong qui se fusillaient du regard.

- « Ça suffit ! Takaba, vous m'expliquerez plus tard ce que tout cela signifie. Quant à vous, » s'adressa-t-il au leader de Baishe. « Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? »

Afin de se donner du temps pour se calmer, Feilong prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait un objectif à atteindre et ce n'était certainement pas ce morveux d'Akihito qui l'en empêcherait.

- « Aussi surprenant et inconvenant que cela puisse paraître, je viens faire mes adieux à Asami. » répondit Feilong avec tout le calme dont il était capable, même si à l'intérieur de lui un séisme secouait ses organes.

De l'autre côté de la rue, Asami émit un sourire en coin. Alors comme ça Feilong venait lui faire ses adieux... ? Comme c'était charmant. Il ne manquerait pas de l'en remercier dès que l'occasion se présenterait ; à sa manière, bien évidemment.

- « Laisse-le entrer. » dit-il à son homme de main, un certain amusement dans le timbre de sa voix.

Kirishima qui ne s'était pas attendu à cela de la part de son patron et qui s'apprêtait plutôt à refuser la doléance éhontée du Chinois, reprit la parole :

- « En effet, c'est d'une extrême inconvenance. Mais en ce jour particulier la convenance voudrait de j'accède à votre requête. Mais attendez que je vous y accompagne si vous ne voulez pas que mes hommes vous criblent de balles. Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici. »

- « J'en suis parfaitement conscient. » répliqua Feilong avec la même froideur que l'assistant. « J'attends que vous en ayez terminé avec ces deux-là. Je serai dans ma voiture. »

Il s'inclina à peine et, avant de prendre congé, il adressa un dernier regard à Akihito. Il n'en avait pas fini avec lui et il le lui fit savoir avec la seule intensité de son regard.

- « C'est quand tu veux, tu ne me fais pas peur ! » défia Akihito, une lueur haineuse dans ses yeux.

- « Takaba ! » gronda Kirishima qui commençait à ne plus supporter les réactions infantiles du jeune homme. « Vous allez rentrer immédiatement à l'intérieur, j'ai à vous parler ! »

Akihito, que Seiishi libéra voyant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre de la situation, se frotta le front et grimaça comme sous l'effet d'une intense douleur. Sa colère, loin d'être redescendue, lui brûlait l'estomac. Feilong l'avait mis dans une telle rage qu'il éprouvait le besoin de frapper sur n'importe quoi afin de dégager la hargne qui lui dévorait les entrailles. Alors suivre Kirishima pour l'entende lui faire la morale était au-dessus de ses forces. Il était à deux doigts de craquer et pressentait que la moindre contrariété lui ferait définitivement péter les plombs.

- « Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux le laisser respirer un peu. » recommanda Seiishi, notant le malaise du photographe.

- « Takaba, vous me suivez ! » somma l'assistant sans prendre en compte l'avertissement du trader.

Il empoigna Akihito par le bras mais fut immédiatement stoppé par Seiishi qui lui attrapa le sien à son tour.

- « Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas bien compris... » dit celui-ci sur un ton quelque peu menaçant.

- « Je vous ai parfaitement entendu. Et veuillez retirer votre main. Takaba est sous ma responsabilité. Et tant que j'estime que le moment n'est pas encore propice pour lui rendre sa liberté, il reste avec moi. »

- « Sa _liberté_ ? » releva Seiishi qui fronça les sourcils. « Vous en parlez comme s'il était un prisonnier. Ne croyez-vous pas qu'Akihito ait son mot à dire ? »

- « Pas tant que je l'ai décidé. J'ai été clair il me semble. »

Seiishi obliqua légèrement la tête vers Akihito qui fixait le sol sans rien dire tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- « Akihito, que souhaites-tu faire ? » s'enquit-il doucement.

Les épaules basses, le photographe ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il se passa une main tremblante sur son front en sueur et souffla :

- « Je suis fatigué de tout ça... Je n'en peux plus, je n'ai plus les idées claires. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner un peu sinon je crois que je vais devenir dingue... Juste quelques jours, le temps que... »

- « Alors c'est décidé. Tu viens avec moi. » déclara sans préavis Seiishi.

Sans attendre le consentement ou non de l'homme de main, le trader prit Akihito par l'épaule et l'emmena avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas de l'avis de Kirishima qui avait pour mission de récupérer Takaba.

Il sortit son pistolet du dessous de sa veste et somma :

- « Ne m'obligez pas à faire utilisation de mon arme ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser Takaba. J'ai des consignes à respecter et je dois m'y tenir. Takaba, vous savez très bien de quoi je parle alors pour une fois réagissez comme un adulte responsable ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent en même temps : l'un affichant une expression effrayée à la vue de l'arme qui les pointait, l'autre exaspérée par la situation qui venait de s'envenimer.

- « Et si malgré tout je refuse de vous le laisser, que comptez-vous faire ? » demanda le trader d'un calme olympien comparé à la consternation qu'arborait le photographe.

- « Je n'hésiterai pas à tirer. »

Soudain, Kirishima lâcha le bras du photographe, surpris de l'entendre rire comme un dément.

Ça y est, Akihito sentait qu'il avait disjoncté...

- « J'adore votre façon d'arranger les problèmes... » ricana celui-ci pris d'une subite frénésie délirante. « Allez-y, tirez si ça vous chante. Au point où on en est, un mort de plus, qu'est-ce que ça change, hein ? Vous me rendez tous malade... » Puis il leva ses yeux sur Kirishima qui fut frappé par son regard vide, et se plaça dos à Seiishi avant d'écarter les bras. « Tire si tu en as les couilles, qu'on en finisse enfin avec cette soirée de merde. Vas-y ! Tire ! »

Le trader et l'assistant se regardèrent par-dessus de la tête d'Akihito qui arborait un sourire effroyablement exalté que seul Kirishima pouvait voir. Ils comprirent tout deux que le jeune homme avait atteint ses limites. Mais l'assistant n'avait pas le choix et se demandait comment il allait pouvoir le faire comprendre au gamin.

_« Kirishima. N'insiste pas. » _intervint Asami dans son oreillette, la voix étrangement grave. _« Mizukiyo a remporté cette manche. Si Takaba préfère le suivre alors qu'il le fasse. Je règlerai ce problème plus tard. »_

Après quelques secondes d'attente délibérément calculées, Kirishima obtempéra, se sentant néanmoins soulagé de la décision de son patron. La situation ne l'exigeant pas, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'intention de tirer, qui plus est devant le gamin déjà passablement perturbé. Cependant, si Asami le lui en avait donné l'ordre, alors il n'aurait pas hésité...

- « Très bien. Je vous le laisse. Mais s'il lui arrive le moindre problème, je viendrai personnellement disposer de votre vie. » avertit celui-ci tout en rengainant son arme sous sa veste.

- « Il n'y aura pas de problème... » rétorqua Seiishi dans un regard de défi qu'Akihito ne vit pas. Il s'approcha de ce dernier, et de ses deux mains lui rabaissa doucement les bras qu'il tenait toujours écartés. « On y va Akihito, viens... »

Une main derrière le dos du photographe, il l'entraîna avec lui, ramassant au passage son manteau gisant sur le sol que le jeune homme avait fait tomber dans sa fuite.

Akihito se laissait mener et marchait comme un automate, ignorant le monde qui l'entourait. Il était enfermé dans le sien et celui-ci n'avait rien de merveilleux...

Alors que Kirishima tournait les talons, Asami ferma son cellulaire et suivit des yeux le couple qui montait dans une Subaru Legassy de couleur noire. Une fois celle-ci hors de sa vue, il sortit son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et en alluma une sous la flamme de son briquet qui brilla dans ses yeux. Ceux-ci flamboyèrent d'un éclat vif, montrant la nette intention du mafieux d'éclaircir ce qui se tramait derrière son dos. Son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé... Et heureusement pour Takaba qu'il avait assisté à toute la scène et n'était pas seulement arrivé au moment où Mizukiyo s'apprêtait à l'embrasser. Il avait bien vu que le gamin ne s'était pas jeté dans ses bras, il l'avait même fui. Et lorsque le trader l'avait rattrapé et plaqué contre la berline, il avait sorti son arme, prêt à intervenir au cas où les intentions de ce dernier auraient été malveillantes. Toutefois, il allait quand même demander des explications à ce petit vaurien qui n'avait pas beaucoup opposé de résistance aux avances du trader. Et qui sait jusqu'où Takaba serait allé si Feilong n'était pas intervenu... Ce qui, pour lui, constituait déjà l'amorce d'une trahison.

Asami plissa considérablement les yeux. Une aigreur vis-à-vis du photographe commençait doucement à germer au fond de lui. Si un incident de la même envergure devait se reproduire – infime soit-il – l'aigreur se transformerait en une inimitié irréversible. Il pouvait pardonner certains écarts du gosse mais pas celui-ci.

Ce petit imbécile... Si jamais il...

Imaginant le pire, Asami serra son téléphone portable qu'il tenait toujours en main lorsque ce dernier se mit soudainement à vibrer dans sa paume. Après quelques secondes d'attente, il jeta un œil au cadran puis décrocha.

_- « Monsieur, vous êtes toujours là ? » _s'enquit Kirishima qui avait attendu que la Subaru disparaisse à l'horizon avant de pouvoir parler librement.

- « Oui. » fit Asami sur un ton acerbe.

_- « Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. Je n'avais pas pensé que Mizukiyo viendrait ici... »_

- « En effet. Mais comme on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, cela ne sert à rien de polémiquer. Tu vas renforcer la surveillance autour de ces deux-là, je veux connaître leurs moindres faits et gestes. Comme tu as déjà assez de travail sur les bras pour t'en occuper toi-même, tu vas affecter des hommes sur cette affaire. »

_- « Bien, Monsieur. »_

- « Et passe me voir demain à la villa en début d'après-midi. J'aurai des questions à te poser sur Takaba, notamment sur son état dont tu t'es bien gardé de me faire part. »

La communication se coupa net.

Kirishima ferma le clapet de son portable et retira son oreillette. La fureur d'Asami était sans appel, demain la discussion promettait d'être pénible. Asami ne souffrait aucun échec, et pour sûr que sa mission de veiller sur Takaba en était un... L'ordre lui avait été donné de ne pas laisser Takaba avec Mizukiyo tant que les desseins de ce dernier n'avaient pas été éclaircis ; il faisait partie des premiers suspects dans l'affaire de l'attentat. La colère de l'homme d'affaires était justifiée. De part sa négligence il avait directement propulsé le photographe dans les griffes de Mizukiyo, exactement tout le contraire de ce qu'il fallait faire.

Avant de réintégrer le temple, Kirishima jeta un regard de l'autre côté du parking. Il vit un point incandescent briller dans la pénombre, puis une grande silhouette portant un long manteau s'éloigner et disparaître dans les ténèbres des sous bois. C'était lui, il en était certain.

Alors qu'il se demandait ce qui avait poussé Asami à venir jusqu'ici, son portable se mit une nouvelle fois à vibrer : c'était Suoh.

- _« J'ai relevé l'adresse où habite le type. » _l'informa le garde du corps.

- « Parfait. Donne-la-moi que je puisse commencer les recherches. »

Kirishima sortit son agenda électronique et nota l'adresse ; demain il la transmettrait à Asami et attendrait ses ordres. « Reviens à la cérémonie, j'ai une autre mission à te donner. »

- _« J'arrive. »_

Dans une démarche qui se voulait délibérément mesurée, Asami mit sa paire de lunettes teintées puis remonta le col de son trench-coat. Il traversa sans encombre le groupe de journalistes accaparé à mitrailler un haut dirigeant de la Diète qui passait le Sangedatsumon (2) et regagna sa Bentley.

Sa visite impromptue avait été des plus _instructives_...

xxx

Toute la fin de la cérémonie s'était déroulée sans qu'aucun autre incident ne se produise, et ce, jusqu'à l'incinération à laquelle seul Kirishima assista. L'assistant avait craint que la venue de Feilong ne cause l'effervescence chez ses hommes, mais même si ces derniers avaient vu sa présence d'un goût douteux, il n'y eut aucune altercation. Le leader de Baishe n'avait commis aucun écart de comportement agressif à l'encontre de ses hommes, qui eux, à défaut d'avoir pu lui tirer une balle dans la tête, ne s'étaient pas privés de lui témoigner leur mépris lorsqu'il s'était approché du cercueil de leur défunt patron. Mais le Chinois avait totalement occulté leur présence, portant toute son attention au cercueil qui était évidemment vide du corps de l'homme d'affaires. Lorsque Feilong apprendrait le subterfuge, il vouerait certainement Asami à tous les diables, voyant peut-être en cette _plaisanterie_ une occasion supplémentaire d'ouvrir de nouvelles hostilités. D'autant plus que Feilong paraissait indéniablement ébranlé par cette perte. Il n'avait pas pu entendre ce qu'il avait murmuré, mais sa façon de regarder le sarcophage ne trompait pas : sa peine était authentique. L'assistant en avait été grandement surpris, il avait vu un autre trait du Chinois et ne pouvait nier la sincérité de ses sentiments. Ce qui relevait du paradoxale vu la haine qu'il portait à Asami...

Kirishima songeait que les relations entre son patron et Feilong étaient d'une complexité extrême, lorsqu'une grande demeure apparut au détour du virage duquel il sortait. L'assistant emprunta l'allée de gravier blanc qui crissa sous les pneus de sa voiture. Aucun grillage ni portail ne faisaient obstruction. L'homme d'affaires avait commandé de tout retirer déclarant qu'une forteresse attirait bien plus les curieux qu'une propriété donnant librement accès. Il n'avait pas eu tort, aucun de ces curieux n'était encore venu pointer son nez...

Arrivé à destination, Kirishima ralentit son allure et alla se garer à côté de la berline stationnée à quelques mètres de la demeure montée sur pilotis. Il descendit de son véhicule, une mallette à la main, et contourna la Bentley de son patron. Il remarqua aussitôt les importantes éraflures blanches qui couraient disgracieusement sur tout le côté droit de la carrosserie. L'aile arrière droite était complètement défoncée. À la place des feux de signalisation ne demeurait plus qu'un trou béant d'où s'échappaient des restes de fils électriques arrachés.

Sans quitter des yeux la berline accidentée, Kirishima monta les marches du perron en bois qui grincèrent sous son poids. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement sur l'homme d'affaires. L'expression dure profondément inscrite sur ses traits ne démentait pas ses craintes : la nuit n'avait pas contribué à atténuer sa colère. Mais ce n'était pas une surprise, il s'y était attendu...

Kirishima s'inclina pour saluer son patron puis demanda :

- « Que s'est-il passé avec votre voiture ? »

Asami jeta un regard désintéressé à son véhicule puis réintégra le salon.

- « J'ai dû éviter un ivrogne qui s'était trompé de voie. » répondit-il simplement comme s'il se fichait éperdument de ce détail.

- « Rien de grave ? »

- « Si tu veux tout savoir, le type n'est pas mort et doit être encore vautré derrière son volant à cuver la bière qu'il sentait à plein nez. »

- « Ah... Ce qui veut dire que vous êtes allé vérifier son état, et qu'il vous a vu... »

Voyant où voulait en venir son assistant, Asami s'arrêta et se retourna lentement vers ce dernier qui ne cachait pas sa contrariété.

- « Si ça peut te rassurer sache que le type était bien trop ivre pour discerner quoi que ce soit. » Il alla ensuite s'adosser contre le comptoir de sa cuisine ouverte puis demanda sèchement : « Pourquoi m'as-tu caché que Takaba était aussi mal ? »

L'assistant eut l'impression qu'un blizzard venait de le traverser. Et cela n'avait rien à voir au froid qui régnait à l'extérieur, mais plutôt au ton glacial de son patron. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, retira ses chaussures à l'emplacement prévu à cet effet, et regarda l'homme d'affaires qui attendait impatiemment sa réponse ; les bras croisés, son éternelle cigarette entre les doigts. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour en venir au fait...

- « La découverte de votre décès l'a beaucoup ébranlé, bien plus que vous ne l'aviez imaginé, Monsieur. » expliqua Kirishima en examinant Asami afin de déceler si cette déclaration avait suscité chez lui une réaction quelconque. Mais son attitude restait toujours la même, immuablement froide, comme si la peine du gosse lui était purement indifférente. Alors il continua : « Ma priorité, hormis celle de veiller sur Takaba, est de trouver celui qui a attenté à votre vie. Alors j'avoue ne pas avoir prêté attention à l'état émotionnel du jeune homme. »

Asami n'eut rien à redire. Comme à son habitude, les explications de son assistant avaient été claires et concises.

- « Je peux le concevoir. » déclara néanmoins Asami, son ton s'étant légèrement radouci. « Mais il n'y a pas que son état émotionnel qui est au plus mal. Bien que ça allait de soit, j'aurais dû aussi préciser que je voulais tout savoir de lui : son comportement, comme sa santé. »

- « Oui, Monsieur. J'en prends bonne note. » acquiesça Kirishima de la tête, se sentant profondément mal à l'aise devant les reproches sévères de l'homme d'affaires – même si son ton laissait à penser qu'il ne lui en tenait pas autant rigueur. Asami savait se montrer juste envers ses hommes et ne leur demandait jamais plus que le rôle qui leur était imparti. Toutefois, si les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme il l'entendait, il le faisait savoir d'une manière qui écartait toute envie de récidiver la même erreur. Alors en ce qui concernait celle qu'il avait faite avec Takaba, il se doutait que la discussion était loin d'être terminée, que le pire était à venir...

Sans plus un mot, Asami alla s'asseoir dans le canapé positionné dos à la baie vitrée, suivit de Kirishima qui prit possession de celui qui faisait face à l'homme d'affaires. L'atmosphère était tendue, l'on n'entendait que le craquement du bois qui brûlait dans l'âtre central du salon. L'assistant leva la tête sur son patron qui gardait le silence tout en le fixant avec une lueur corrosive dans les yeux. Une profonde entaille descendait de son arcade sourcilière à sa tempe gauche. Depuis sa dernière visite, l'hématome avait doublé de volume et arborait à présent une couleur violacée. Il n'osait imaginer l'aspect des autres contusions qui lui couvraient le corps, notamment au niveau de ses côtes et de son épaule gauche qui avaient supporté tout le poids de sa chute lors de l'explosion.

Ne pouvant plus soutenir sur lui le poids du regard froid de son patron, Kirishima entreprit de reprendre la parole et de l'informer de l'évolution de ses affaires en cours :

- « La transaction de la cocaïne s'est bien effectuée. En revanche il y a eu un problème avec le contrat des AK-47 (3). Les acquéreurs veulent renégocier leurs coûts. »

- « Les Coréens ? » s'enquit Asami en plissant grièvement les paupières.

- « Oui. »

- « Les sales vautours. Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps. »

- « Exactement comme vous l'aviez prévu. »

- « Mais même si c'est de bonne guerre de profiter de situations avantageuses, je ne laisserai pas passer cette audace. Tu vas envoyer des hommes dans leur repère et leur faire comprendre que, même si _Asami Ryûichi_ n'est plus de ce monde, sa compagnie ne s'en trouve pas pour autant affaiblie. Il faut être ferme et expéditif si l'on ne veut pas que cela se reproduise, car il m'est avis que bon nombre de nos associés tenteront à leur tour de réévaluer les modalités de leurs engagements. »

- « Bien, monsieur. Et jusqu'où doit-on aller pour le leur faire comprendre ? »

Profondément installé au milieu de son canapé, Asami tira longuement sur sa cigarette, puis leva des yeux implacables sur son assistant :

- « La leçon devra être exemplaire... Je ne tolèrerai aucune défaillance. »

- « Ce sera fait. » répondit Kirishima qui avait compris en quoi consistait la leçon exemplaire.

- « Même si toute cette histoire me met passablement les nerfs à vifs, elle me permet néanmoins d'évaluer la loyauté de nos associés. » constata Asami, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. « Mais une fois que tout ceci sera fini je vais me faire un plaisir de remettre les choses à leur place... » Il détestait la trahison et le rappellerait à ceux qui semblaient l'avoir oublié. Il se leva du canapé et se dirigea à l'arrière du comptoir de la cuisine pour en extirper du dessous une bouteille de whisky pur malt. « Tu en veux un ? » demanda-t-il en dévissant le bouchon de la bouteille.

Surpris, Kirishima ne sut quoi répondre sur le moment. D'habitude c'était lui qui servait l'homme d'affaires...

- « Si vous le désirez... » hésita l'assistant, se demandant si la proposition partait réellement d'un bon sentiment vu que l'expression du mafieux ne dégageait aucune amabilité.

- « Ce n'est pas si _moi_ je le désire, mais si _toi _tu en as envie. » fit remarquer Asami sur un ton rude qui fit comme un seau d'eau glacé sur Kirishima.

- « Dans ce cas, j'accepte volontiers. Merci, Monsieur. » répondit ce dernier, blâmant son manque d'assurance que son patron venait ouvertement de lui faire remarquer. L'homme d'affaires détestait l'indécision chez ses hommes. La moindre hésitation pouvant être fatale il attendait d'eux une réactivité absolue.

Asami sortit du placard deux verres en cristal finement ciselés. Une fois ceux-ci préparés, il en posa un sur la table basse en face de son assistant qui paraissait extrêmement tendu. Sans rien dire, l'homme d'affaires réintégra sa place et croisa les jambes.

Le malaise de Kirishima s'amplifiait à mesure que les minutes défilaient. Asami ne semblait pas vouloir continuer la discussion concernant Takaba. Il sirotait tranquillement son whisky et donnait le sentiment de réfléchir. De temps à autre il levait vers lui des yeux incisifs qui le transperçaient.

L'assistant avait la désagréable impression qu'il essayait de percer ses pensées. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, Asami ne décolérait pas, lui en voulait. Jamais il n'avait réagi avec lui d'une manière aussi vindicative.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ayant toujours assumé ses erreurs, il était prêt à subir les foudres de son patron. Mais avant de remettre le ''problème Takaba'' en avant – parce que c'était bien ce dernier qui était à l'origine de l'aigreur de son patron – il allait d'abord lui parler des recherches qu'il avait faites.

Kirishima remonta ses lunettes et avala difficilement une gorgée de son verre avant de le reposer sur la table basse. Il préférait de loin les colères de son patron à son silence qui était bien plus à craindre ; du moins, selon lui.

- « Nous avons peut-être une piste sur l'auteur de votre attentat. »

- « Et ? »

- « Il se nomme Tokahashi Ichiro et réside à Kodenmachô. Je vous ai noté son adresse exacte au dos sa photographie. » informa l'assistant en déposant celle-ci sur la table basse qu'Asami s'empressa de prendre afin de l'examiner. « Des recherches plus approfondies nous ont révélés qu'il s'agit d'un malfrat qui loue ses services. Il travaille à son compte, il n'est affilié à aucune organisation. »

- « Il n'a pas la tête de l'emploi. » nota l'homme d'affaires en jetant négligemment la photographie sur la table. Le type était frêle et de petite taille. Avec son air juvénile on pouvait aisément lui donner le Bon Dieu sans confession. « Ce qui en fait un individu d'autant plus efficace et suspect... Il n'y a rien d'autre à son sujet ? »

- « Non. Mais je me suis dit que vous souhaiteriez l'interroger personnellement. »

- « En effet. J'irai le trouver ce soir même... » rétorqua Asami, une lueur fielleuse dans les yeux qui promettait une très mauvaise soirée au type – si ce n'était sa dernière s'il était bien celui qu'il recherchait.

- « Je vous accompagnerai. »

- « Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je saurai me débrouiller. »

- « Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, cela pourrait être dangereux. »

- « Comme tout ce que je fais. » cingla tout de go Asami. « Ma vie est dangereuse et jusqu'à aujourd'hui je la maîtrise parfaitement. Ce n'est pas un fait nouveau il me semble. »

La remarque cuisante paralysa l'assistant qui déglutit péniblement le peu de salive qu'il lui restait. Asami était singulièrement irritable ce soir, il devrait faire attention à ce qu'il lui dirait s'il ne voulait pas envenimer davantage leur relation qui semblait déjà ne plus tenir qu'à un fil :

- « Excusez-moi, Monsieur. Mon intention n'était pas de vous donner l'impression de douter de vos capacités à gérer vos affaires. »

- « Je le sais. » trancha Asami en écrasant sa cigarette dans son cendrier en cristal. Il s'empara de son verre de whisky, en but une gorgée puis somma brutalement : « Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer comment _l'affaire Takaba _a pu en arriver là. »

Cette fois-ci Kirishima sentit sa bouche s'assécher complètement.

- « Je n'ai aucune excuse à vous fournir, j'ai failli à ma tâche et j'en accepte les conséquences, Monsieur. » dit-il en inclinant sa tête comme pour indiquer qu'il était prêt à recevoir le châtiment qu'il méritait.

Asami vida son verre d'alcool et le déposa sur la table basse avant de reprendre sa position initiale. Il croisa les jambes et regarda longuement son assistant. Il n'avait pas nié son incompétence, et pour une raison inhabituelle, ça l'irritait.

- « Ta franchise est exaspérante... » dit-il alors.

L'assistant leva ses yeux sur son patron, l'air désemparé :

- « J-je vous demande pardon, Monsieur ? »

- « Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me défouler sur le premier venu, mais aujourd'hui j'avoue que j'aurais pu céder à la tentation si tu avais eu dans l'idée de me fournir une pitoyable excuse. Mais tu viens de m'ôter ce plaisir... »

- « Je... Je ne sais quoi vous répondre, Monsieur, si ce n'est que vous êtes particulièrement déstabilisant aujourd'hui. » déclara Kirishima qui exprima tout haut ses pensées tant il était décontenancé par les propos atypiques de l'homme.

La réaction de l'assistant arracha un rire bref à l'homme d'affaires qui semblait un tant soit peu se détendre :

- « Je sais que je te donne beaucoup de travail en ce moment. Et Takaba est tellement imprévisible qu'il est presque impossible d'anticiper ses réactions lorsqu'on ne le connaît pas. Sans parler de sa fâcheuse manie de fourrer son nez dans des affaires qui le dépassent…Ce gamin est une plaie, il faut constamment le surveiller. L'enfermer dans une cave, le temps qu'on éclaircisse cette histoire d'attentat, aurait finalement été plus simple... »

Kirishima, qui examinait consciencieusement son patron, remarqua une nouvelle fois qu'à partir du moment où le photographe venait dans une conversation, l'humeur de l'homme s'adoucissait quelque peu. Asami paraissait moins tendu et l'atmosphère autour de lui s'en ressentait, elle était plus respirable, plus légère.

- « Tu n'as toujours rien trouvé de compromettant sur Mizukiyo Seiishi ? » s'enquit subitement Asami qui reprit son expression froide.

- « Non. Il est irréprochable, à une exception près. » déclara l'intéressé qui extirpa de sa mallette en cuir une chemise cartonnée de couleur bordeaux. « Je vous ai apporté les dernières recherches que j'ai effectuées à son sujet afin que vous puissiez en juger par vous-même. »

Asami prit le dossier que lui tendait Kirishima et commença à examiner chaque feuillet. Ses traits se durcirent au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait connaissance des notes. Il voyait parfaitement ce qu'avait voulu dire son assistant par « À une exception près. » Mizukiyo n'avait apparemment plus de famille qui, étrangement, n'était composée que de ses deux seuls parents. Il était aussi stipulé que sa mère avait péri dans un accident de voiture et que son père était mort des suites d'une maladie incurable.

C'était d'une telle banalité que cela en perdait toute crédibilité. Et bien entendu ça devait bien faire l'affaire de Mizukiyo qui, du coup, n'avait plus à ce soucier que l'on puisse soutirer à sa famille la moindre information qui aurait pu le démasquer...

- « Comme c'est pratique. » fit Asami plus pour lui-même qu'à l'intention de Kirishima. Puis il demanda : « A-t-on vérifié les tombes ? »

- « Oui. Ce matin j'ai envoyé un homme au cimetière dans lequel ils sont enterrés. Les tombes sont bien entretenues et des fleurs fraîches y étaient déposées. »

- « Mmh... Ceci dit ça ne prouve en rien que ce soit lui qui les ait déposées... » observa Asami qui s'alluma une autre cigarette avant de poursuivre sa lecture.

Mizukiyo avait fait ses études à Londres à l'université de London Business School et avait eu son MBA (Master of Business Administration) avec mention. Il avait ensuite travaillé en tant que trader que nombreux businessmen s'arrachaient tant sa réputation l'avait précédé. Il avait fait son service militaire en Angleterre et paraissait doué pour le tir et les combats rapprochés. S'étant fait remarquer par Buckingham Palace**, **on lui avait proposé de rejoindre la garde personnelle de la reine Elisabeth II, mais il déclina l'offre déclarant qu'il avait des projets bien plus ambitieux.

Toujours en se parlant pour lui-même, Asami murmura un « Rien que ça » ironique avant d'achever la lecture des documents.

Hormis ses compétences aiguisées en économie financière, il pratiquait aussi deux arts martiaux : le kung-fu et le Taekwondo – ce qu'Asami avait eu le loisir de vérifier lorsqu'il s'était battu avec Feilong. On ne lui connaissait aucune femme, ni petite amie dans sa vie, et encore moins d'enfants.

Cette dernière information soutira un sourire en coin au mafieux qui songea qu'il aurait été plus conforme de remplacer ''aucune femme'' par ''aucun homme''.

- « Je vois. » fit-il en refermant le dossier qu'il déposa à côté de sa jambe. « J'imagine qu'il n'est pas non plus fiché : pas de contraventions, ni de petits délits illicites et encore moins appréhendé pour coups et violence... »

- « En effet, il n'est fiché nulle part, il est blanc comme neige. » acquiesça Kirishima qui croisa les jambes.

- « Blanc comme neige, hein... ? Pense-t-il vraiment pouvoir nous faire avaler cette couleuvre ? Il est à la fois trop lisse et trop compétant pour être totalement honnête. » conclut l'homme d'affaires en se levant du canapé.

- « C'est aussi mon avis. »

- « Raison de plus pour le tenir à l'œil. »

- « J'ai déjà donné des ordres à ce sujet. Plusieurs hommes sont sur ses talons, ils vont faire le nécessaire. »

Asami donna son approbation d'un bref hochement de tête puis tourna le dos à son assistant qui le suivait des yeux. L'homme d'affaires s'approcha de la baie vitrée du salon puis l'ouvrit en grand. Kirishima sentit presque immédiatement au travers de son pantalon l'air glacé de l'extérieur. Quant à Asami, malgré la simple chemise blanche dont il était vêtu, ne semblait pas indisposé par le froid. Il s'était appuyé contre l'encadrement en bois de la baie vitrée et fumait nonchalamment sa cigarette, regardant distraitement les premiers flocons de neige qui commençaient à en recouvrir de ses cristaux le sol givré.

Kirishima n'avait pas besoin d'être télépathe pour savoir ce à quoi pensait son patron. Il était évident que l'existence de Mizukiyo le contrariait.

Soudain, Asami pivota sur lui-même et ancra ses yeux perçants dans ceux de Kirishima.

- « Bien que ce n'était pas dans mon intention, tu vas mettre Suoh dans la confidence. Ne pouvant pas te charger de tout, il t'assistera. » commanda ce dernier qui s'appuya dos à la vitre avant de croiser les bras.

- « Monsieur, vous aviez pourtant dit que moins il y aurait de personnes dans la confidence, mieux le plan fonctionnerait. » argumenta Kirishima, craignant que son patron ne l'estime plus apte à gérer seul cette affaire.

- « C'est exact. Mais depuis la situation s'est compliquée. »

Asami remarqua que son assistant s'apprêtait à parler mais ce dernier s'était subitement tu, détournant son regard qui dériva sur sa mallette posée à ses pieds. Le connaissant bien il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il devait ressentir à cet instant. Kirishima détestait l'échec, tout comme lui. Et c'était précisément ce point en commun qui les avait amenés à collaborer ensemble.

- « Hormis pour le travail, cela fait combien d'années que l'on n'a pas pris le temps de discuter ? » demanda tout à coup Asami, un ton étrangement calme dans sa voix qui contrastait fortement avec ses sourcils froncés.

Kirishima s'arrêta soudainement de respirer, se demandant s'il avait bien compris la question insolite de son patron. Un long silence perdura avant que l'assistant ne reprenne ses esprits pour enfin examiner plus attentivement l'homme d'affaires. Ce dernier fumait tranquillement, le visage toujours aussi impassible. Ce qui était malaisé pour déceler ce qui se cachait derrière sa question.

- « ... Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne saurais le dire, Monsieur. »

- « C'est également mon avis... » dit Asami qui tira sur sa cigarette sans adresser un regard à son assistant. « Notre collaboration a fini malgré tout par créer un fossé entre nous. »

- « Je ne regrette rien, Monsieur. Travailler pour vous est un honneur. »

Sa réponse déclencha un rire bref, mais sans joie, à l'homme d'affaires.

- « Toujours aussi formaliste. » constata ce dernier avec un léger sourire au coin de la lèvre. « Pour aujourd'hui je t'épargne l'usage du titre honorifique. Détends-toi un peu sinon ton stress va finir par me gagner... »

Sans un autre mot, Asami retourna à sa précédente activité : celle de contempler – sans vraiment la contempler – la neige qui virevoltait dans le ciel sous l'effet du vent qui s'était levé.

De son côté, Kirishima ne parvenait pas du tout à se détendre. Et comment le pourrait-il alors qu'il se demandait ce qui avait poussé Asami à se remémorer leur ancienne relation qui avait débuté ce fameux jour où, l'un lui avait sauvé la vie, et l'autre l'avait aidé à se sortir d'une situation épineuse... Son comportement d'aujourd'hui, excessivement changeant, le perturbait. Il ne savait quelle réaction prendre face à celui-ci.

- « Sers-moi un autre verre. » commanda subitement Asami sans se retourner.

Comme à son habitude, Kirishima s'exécuta et alla rejoindre le comptoir de la cuisine qui faisait aussi office de bar. Il s'empara de la bouteille de whisky et rejoignit le salon. Lorsqu'il passa à côté de l'âtre il sentit une douce chaleur l'envelopper, lui procurant ainsi une sensation éphémère de bien-être.

- « Et par la même occasion, » reprit Asami. « Sers-t-en un aussi. »

La bouteille de whisky à la main, Kirishima adressa un regard étonné à son patron, comprenant qu'il tentait réellement de détendre l'atmosphère. Sans rien dire, il versa le liquide ambré dans le verre de son patron, soulagé de constater que ce dernier semblait lui avoir pardonné son erreur. Cependant, lui ne se le pardonnait pas. Si seulement Takaba avait pu saisir l'importance de la mission que lui avait donnée Asami, il n'aurait pas eu à essuyer ses foudres... Jamais il n'avait été dans un tel embarras, il avait toujours fait en sorte de servir au mieux l'homme d'affaires. Et jusqu'à hier, il n'avait pas failli à cette tâche. Asami avait raison, ce gamin était une plaie.

Soudain, l'une des phrases qu'avait prononcée son patron lui revint à l'esprit : _« L'enfermer dans une cave, le temps qu'on éclaircisse cette histoire d'attentat, aurait finalement été plus simple... »_

- « Monsieur ? » commença-t-il en gardant le titre de distinction qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner, comme le lui avait commandé Asami. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourcil amusé mais ne lui fit aucune remarque. « Ne serait-il pas mieux de tout expliquer à Takaba ? Vous pourriez le garder dans la villa le temps que l'on élucide l'affaire. Ce serait plus aisé que de le faire surveiller. Cela vous ferait aussi un problème en moins à gérer. »

L'épaule toujours appuyée contre le cadre en bois de la vitre, Asami continuait à regarder le ciel laiteux de l'horizon, et fronça les sourcils. Il prit le temps de tirer deux bouffées de sa cigarette pour enfin donner son avis :

- « Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée. »

Sa réponse rendit perplexe l'assistant qui remonta ses lunettes.

- « Mis à part Suoh, je suis le seul à connaître l'existence de cet endroit. Et même si nous n'avons pas l'assurance que Takaba soit en danger, il serait sûrement plus en sécurité ici qu'exposé en ville. » avança Kirishima.

L'homme d'affaires s'emplit les poumons d'une dernière bouffée de nicotine puis jeta sa cigarette dans la neige qui commençait à blanchir le jardin. Il se retourna ensuite et regarda longuement son assistant qui attendait patiemment sa réponse.

- « Je vais encore y réfléchir. Mais si l'on venait à découvrir cet endroit, il y a un point essentiel qui ferait que cette solution pourrait s'avérer dramatique. »

- « Lequel ? »

- « Que Takaba soit précisément ici, avec moi. » déclara Asami, une expression grave inscrite sur le visage.

_À suivre..._

* * *

(1) Diète désigne le parlement au Japon. Elle est divisée en deux Chambres élues :

- La Chambre des conseillers (chambre haute)

- La Chambre des représentants (chambre basse dont l'avis prévaut sur la chambre haute lors de désaccord sur le vote d'une loi)

(2) Porte principale qui mène dans l'enceinte du temple : elle mesure 21 mètres de haut, 28,7 mètres de large et 17,6 mètres de profondeur.

(3) Kalachnikov : fusil d'assaut.

Bisous à toutes et à bientôt !

Et pour celles avec qui je ne n'aurai pas l'occasion de parler, je vous souhaite de Bonnes Fêtes, éclatez-vous ! (sans modération xD)


	20. Note de l'auteur

**Note de l'auteur**

Coucou à vous toutes :)

Mon Dieu, je sais, vous devez être déçue de découvrir que cette publication n'est pas la suite de « Rien ne va plus ». Et je suis profondément et sincèrement désolée de vous avoir procurés une fausse joie. ''pardon''

En fait c'est le dernier commentaire que je viens de recevoir (et qui provient de Paprika) qui m'a décidée à publier cette note. Bien entendu j'inclus tous les autres commentaires que j'ai reçus ces derniers mois. Vos messages de soutien sont tellement chaleureux et sincères que je ne peux plus résister à l'envie de venir vous parler en personne. Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer à quel point l'intérêt que vous portez à mes fanfics me va droit au cœur. En fait c'est bien plus que ça, mais ce que je ressens est tellement profond et puissant que je ne parviens pas à pas le décrire. Que pourrais-je dire ? Que vous embellissez ma vie ? Que vous y mettez du soleil ? Eh bien oui, c'est exactement ça. Alors merci infiniment pour tout le bonheur que vous me procurez !

Maintenant je vous dois en retour des explications en ce qui concerne ma longue absence ; même si elles ne sont pas très joyeuses. Mais avant ça sachez que je vais beaucoup mieux depuis, alors ne soyez ni tristes, ni désolées. Si j'ai décidé de vous en parler c'est pour que vous puissiez mieux comprendre mon retard. Eh puis je vous dois bien la vérité pour vous montrer à mon tour tout l'intérêt que je vous porte. Mon Dieu que ça fait solennel... Alors je reprends : pour vous montrer à mon tour que je vous aime ! Voilà, c'est mieux ainsi. Rah la la, moi et ma pudeur... ;)

Bon, je vais faire rapide car je n'aime pas trop m'éterniser sur mes problèmes, hem...

Voilà, depuis le début du moi de décembre 2009 il y a eu trois décès dans mon entourage proche. Ça n'inclut pas ma propre famille mais comme je considère mes amis(es) très proches comme étant aussi de ma famille, alors les voir tristes et anéantis m'a brisé le cœur.

Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que lorsque je parvenais à écrire sur mon chapitre, je ne m'étais pas aperçue tout de suite que mon moral qui était au plus bas avait considérablement influencé sur mon style et sur le comportement des personnages de ma fanfic. Alors actuellement je suis en train de réécrire tous les passages qui ont subi mon humeur morose. La bonne nouvelle dans tout ça c'est que ces modifications avancent bien. Par contre je ne préfère pas vous donner une date de publication au cas où je ne pourrai pas honorer cette promesse en temps et en heure (qui sait ce qui peut encore arriver, maintenant je me défie de faire la moindre prévision, hem...)

Je suis bien consciente que ça va bientôt faire neuf mois que vous attendez cette suite, et croyez-moi si je vous dis que je suis autant désespérée que vous. La suite de ''Rien ne va plus'' était un chapitre que j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire. Mais bon, la vie nous réserve souvent de mauvaises surprises, et malheureusement il faut faire avec. -_-

Voilà, j'arrête de me plaindre et j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop ennuyés avec mes histoires.

Mais je vous rassure, en aucun cas je ne compte abandonner ma fanfic. Encore moins lorsque je vois à quel point vous avez l'air de l'apprécier. La suite du chapitre 17 est belle et bien écrite mais je dois rectifier ce qui ne va pas.

Je vous remercie infiniment pour votre soutien, votre fidélité et surtout pour votre patience que j'ai mise à rude épreuve ces deux dernières années. Et vous pouvez être certaines que vos commentaires m'aident à poursuivre ma fanfic malgré les soucis que je peux rencontrer. Je n'avais jamais imaginé, à l'époque où j'ai commencé à écrire, que mes histoires auraient plu à ce point. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses à me faire part de votre enthousiasme et sincèrement c'est un vrai bonheur pour moi qui ai toujours peur de vous décevoir à chaque fois que je poste un nouveau chapitre. Et je ne vous raconte pas dans quel état je suis juste avant de découvrir vos commentaires ; est-ce un commentaire négatif ou positif ? Bref, je tremble ! (Voilà, vous savez tout maintenant. ''rit'')

Je vais aussi répondre aux questions de quelques unes d'entre vous auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre étant donné que je n'ai pas eu leur adresse e-mail du fait que ce site de publication de fanfictions supprime automatiquement les adresses e-mails mises sur les reviews, ainsi que dans les MP et sur les chapitres (je viens de m'en apercevoir... ô_O) Mais on fait comment pour indiquer le nom d'un site, alors ? è_é _''on se calme Shyn, on se calme...''_

Si vous souhaitez me contacter, allors allez voir en haut à gauche de mon profile : vous y trouverez mon adresse e-mail.

Par contre je crois qu'il faut que vous ayez un compte pour accéder à mon adresse... -_-'

**Paprika :**

Comme tu le sais déjà, c'est ton message qui m'a décidée à poster cette note. Cela faisait un petit moment que je songeais à le faire afin de pouvoir rassurer tout le monde, mais le fait de penser que cette publication pouvait causer des déceptions, me posait un cas de conscience. -.- Par contre, comme je n'ai pas eu ton adresse e-mail dans ton commentaire, le fait de songer que tu puisses attendre pour rien devant ta boite mail me posait un plus gros cas de conscience. ''rit'' Alors me voici pour te prévenir que je ne peux pas t'écrire sans avoir ton adresse. ''chiale''

En tout cas je te remercie beaucoup d'apprécier autant ma fanfic.

Et sache que tu ne m'ennuies pas. Tu peux écrire tout ce qui te passe par la tête dans tes commentaires. Même si ça ne se voit pas dans les notes de mes chapitres, je suis quelqu'un de très simple et qui adore l'humour.

**Saya** : J'ai été très touchée par ton commentaire. Et si toi tu as été frustrée de ne pas avoir eu toutes les réponses à tes questions concernant l'histoire de ma fanfic, moi je l'ai été de ne pas avoir pu te répondre. Mais avec les explications que j'ai fournies plus haut, tu dois maintenant savoir la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas pu te contacter.

Et pour répondre à ta question sur les dernières phrases d'Asami concernant Akihito : c'est normal que tu n'es pas compris ce qu'il a voulu dire sur Akihito. C'est un dialogue que j'ai voulu énigmatique. Par contre tu auras ta réponse dans les chapitres qui suivront, promis ! Asami s'expliquera plus clairement. ;)

Encore mille fois merci pour ton commentaire. Dire que ma fanfic t'a plongée dans un univers et qu'il t'a fallu du temps pour que tu puisses te dire que ce n'est qu'une fiction, c'est... c'est un magnifique compliment ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

xxx

**Vyersdra :** Coucou Vyvy ! Comme tu as pu le constater, ce n'est pas la suite que j'ai postée. De toute façon tu sais bien que je n'aurais pas pu le faire sans qu'elle ne passe avant entre tes mains (sauf en cas de force majeure). Voui, ça va faire trois semaines que je t'ai dit que j'allais bientôt t'envoyer le chapitre, j'avoue, je plaide coupable, non, ne me frappe pas ! Je plaisante bien sûr, tu n'es pas aussi violente. xD

Allez, j'arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tu es adorable ! :)

J'espère que tout va bien de ton côté. De toute façon je vais bientôt t'écrire, alors je te dis à bientôt ma Vyvy.

Bisous !

**Ophris :** Salut toi ! xD Et vi, je voulais te faire un petit coucou ici. En fait pour être plus honnête, j'ai surtout envie de taquiner devant tout le monde, hé hé !

Alors, ça avance tes travaux ? T'as pas eu d'autres carabes qui sont venus te hanter sous ta couette ? Et dire que la semaine dernière tu as dormi avec une couette alors que moi je crevais (et crève toujours) de chaleur dans mon patelin... Bref, je n'en reviens toujours pas, suis toujours autant dégoûtée...

Allez, je te dis à plus tard dans un mail.

Ah... et arrête de boire ! xD (de l'eau, si tu veux... mais rien d'autres, hein ! Oublie que tu as une cave à vin, mdr ! Puis de toute façon si tu descends dans ta cave tu vas encore te faire agresser par un carabe, alors n'insiste pas.)

Bye ! Hi !

**Laurie :** Je vais bientôt répondre à ton dernier ultra mimi mail. ''est toute rouge''

Je te fais d'énormes bisous !

**Mon hibou :** Z'ai plus de nouvelles de toi, ça m'inquiète. J'espère que tout va bien.

Je t'embrasse trèèèès fort !

**Kyoko :** Encore merci pour ton soutien et ta simplicité. On se dit à bientôt.

Bisous !

**Kuroda :** Tu sais que je n'en reviens toujours pas du long commentaire que tu as écrit... ? Alors merci infiniment (oui, encore une fois, mais c'est mérité ;)), ce fut un vrai bonheur de te lire.

Bisous et à bientôt ! :)

xxx

Bien entendu je n'oublie pas toutes mes autres adorables lectrices auxquelles je fais également d'énormes bisous !

**La suite arrivera bientôt **: le temps que je termine les modifications que je dois opérer, et le temps que Vyersdra corrige les fautes que j'aurai laissées (et les mots que j'oublie de mettre : qui est ma plus grande spécialité... ou mon plus grand défaut ? xD)

À bientôt et encore merci pour votre soutien.

Je vous aime !

Shyn


	21. Kabukichô

**TROUBLES**

_**Notes**__: Avant de commencer je tiens à vous souhaiter une Bonne Année 2011 avec tout ce qu'elle pourrait vous apporter de meilleur : santé, amour, bonheur et au moins un fou rire par jour ! Je ne vais pas vous importuner ici avec les explications de mon retard alors que je vous avais promis dans ma note de fin juillet que ce chapitre serait bientôt publié. Si vous souhaitez néanmoins en connaître la cause, allez lire mes « petites infos » sur mon profil (si ce n'est déjà fait ;))._

_Mon Dieu, vous avez été tellement nombreuses à poster des commentaires durant le cours de l'année dernière que ce serait trop long de répondre à chacune d'entre vous comme j'avais pris l'habitude de le faire ici (surtout pour les lectrices qui n'ont pas d'adresses). J'avais commencé à le faire mais au final je me suis aperçue que ça aurait pris une page entière. Alors pour ne pas faire de favoritisme, j'ai pris la décision, à contrecœur, de n'adresser aucune réponse. Mais soyez sûres que vos messages n'ont pas été inutiles (je les ai tous lus avec une grande attention et plaisir immense). C'est bien grâce à vous et vos messages que je continue cette histoire. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je crois bien que j'aurais mis de côté ma fanfic pendant un long moment. Disons, le temps que je retrouve ma passion pour l'écriture que les événements de l'an dernier ont sensiblement diminuée. D'ailleurs, j'espère que ça ne se sentira pas trop sur ce chapitre. Et si par malheur c'est le cas, je n'ai pas pu faire mieux (j'en suis même dépitée). Espérons que les prochains chapitres ne subiront pas le même traitement._

_Je remercie aussi les lectrices qui m'ont mise dans leur favoris ou qui ont créé des alertes auteurs._

_**Vyvy**__ : Encore merci pour tes corrections si précieuses. J'ai procédé à des modifications de dernières heures après celles-ci, alors si tu relis un jour ce chapitre et que tu y découvres des coquilles, ce sera de ma faute. Bisous !_

_Bonne lecture à vous toutes ! _

_Edit : je viens de remarquer que le site refusait dorénavant les points exclarrogatif (le point d'exclamation combiné au point d'interrogation). C'est dommage car je trouve que ce point est essentiel pour renforcer l'humeur d'un personnage. J'en avais mis trois ou quatre dans mon texte, mais comme ce soir je suis trop fatiguée pour les repérer afin de les remplacer je le ferai une prochaine fois. Ca devient du grand n'importe quoi, si ça continue le site refusera les accents... J'imagine qu'ils ont pris cette disposition en raison de certains abus, comme la succession de points d'interrogation et d'exclamation que l'on trouve parfois dans certains textes. J'avoue que d'en mettre six à la file c'est abusé, mais deux, notamment comme le point exclarrogatif, ne méritait pas cette amputation. Bouh, je suis saoulée là._

_2ème édit : un grand merci à **Tamir** qui a vu que j'avais mis "con" au lieu de "cou". Hou là là, la boulette (oups !). Merci beaucoup Tamir, gros bisous ! _

**Chap 18 – Kabukichô **_**« C'est ici que prennent forme mes desseins les plus noirs ; ceux que tu ne verras jamais. » **_

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'avait eu lieu la cérémonie d'Asami. Malheureusement, tout ne s'était pas déroulé selon les plans de l'homme d'affaires. Tokahashi Ichiro, le jeune homme dont le comportement étrange avait fait de lui le premier suspect à interroger, avait échappé aux mains des hommes du businessman. Il avait quitté son domicile très tôt dans la matinée du dimanche, pour réapparaître le mardi après midi au plus grand soulagement de Kirishima qui s'était empressé d'avertir son patron. D'après les informations qu'avait recueillies Kirishima, Tokahashi s'était rendu en Chine pour affaires. Il ne savait pas encore quelle avait été la nature de son voyage précipité et discret, il attendait le compte- rendu des hommes qu'il avait dépêchés à Hong-Kong pour en apprendre un peu plus. Autant dire que ce contretemps avait exacerbé l'impatience d'Asami qui avait planifié de l'interroger le lendemain de sa cérémonie funèbre. Oh, il ne s'était pas mis en colère, le calme dont il avait fait preuve en aurait trompé plus d'un. Mais Kirishima savait que sous cette armure d'impassibilité couvait un volcan destructeur qui pouvait exploser à tout moment si une affaire qu'il jugeait capitale n'était pas résolue dans les temps qu'il avait impartis. Cette éruption valait aussi bien pour ses ennemis que pour ses alliés. C'était pour cette raison que Kirishima se sentait allégé d'un poids depuis que Tokahashi Ichiro avait regagné Tôkyô. Asami avait alors enjoint de l'intercepter le jour même. Il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne souffrirait aucun incident de parcours cette fois-ci.

Il était plus d'une heure et demie du matin. La neige qui s'était installée sans crier gare sur Tôkyô le dimanche dans l'après-midi, n'avait depuis cessé de blanchir les routes, réduisant considérablement la circulation. Certes, de fortes pluies avaient été annoncées, mais Dame nature en avait décidé autrement. Et comme aucune fortune, ni incantation voodoo n'avait de prise sur Dame nature, la capitale ainsi que ses occupants se virent dans l'obligation de freiner leurs activités productives et trépidantes. Seuls les boutiques de vêtements profitèrent de cette conjoncture inhabituelle : leurs étalages se vidaient à vitesse grand V de leurs blousons, bottes, écharpes et gants. Bref, toute la panoplie qui empêchaient de congeler sur place. Jamais encore on n'avait enregistré températures pareilles en cette période de l'année.

- « Encore un peu et on pourra battre le record de Oimyakonsky (1) ! » grommela Suoh en ajustant étroitement le col de son manteau autour de son cou.

- « N'exagère pas, on est quand même loin d'atteindre une telle température. » souligna Kirishima qui descendait prudemment les marches du perron du Sion. Avec son emploi du temps plus que chargé ce n'était pas le moment de se casser une jambe.

- « Je n'y peux rien, je déteste le froid. -71° et -10° pour moi c'est du pareil au même. »

Kirishima émit une expression faussement dépitée. C'était amusant de voir une montagne de muscles chouiner comme enfant.

- « J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour m'obliger à sortir par un temps pareil. »

- « On va à Kodenmachô, au domicile de Tokahashi Ichiro. Il est réapparu cet après midi. »

Les pupilles de l'imposant garde du corps se rétrécirent soudainement tandis qu'un sourire étrange prenait forme sur le coin de sa lèvre. Toutes ses récriminations contre le gel engourdissant les extrémités de ses oreilles se volatilisèrent devant une perspective qu'il trouva à son goût.

- « En effet, c'est une excellente raison. Je vais pouvoir me réchauffer en me défoulant sur sa jolie petite gueule. »

- « Oui, mais ne le tue pas avant que l'on ait eu toutes nos réponses… » lui fit remarquer Kirishima en levant les yeux au ciel. « Attends de savoir s'il a la moindre implication dans l'attentat d'Asami. »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, j'éviterai de lui arracher la langue. »

Le sarcasme du garde du corps n'atteignit pas l'humeur préoccupée de Kirishima. Son esprit était ailleurs. Il ne savait comment aborder le sujet sans que son complice – déjà bien énervé – ne passe sa colère sur lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il craignait Suoh, il n'avait seulement pas la force mentale de supporter la tempête de ce gaillard qui débordait d'énergie, contrairement à lui qui n'avait dormi que huit heures à peine durant ces deux derniers jours – et demi, s'il incluait la matinée du mardi–. Et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui annoncer n'allait pas le ravir. Il aurait préféré de loin que ce fût Asami qui se charge de cette tâche. Devant son patron, Suoh n'aurait pas osé protester et aurait écouté en silence ses explications ; même si l'envie de grogner l'aurait démangé.

Kirishima ferma les yeux un court instant, savourant ses derniers moments de répit avant qu'une migraine épouvantable ne vienne l'assaillir. Il le pressentait, la rogne de Suoh empirerait son début de mal de tête. L'assistant s'arrêta au milieu du trottoir, entre le perron du club et la BMW qui l'attendait. Il se retourna puis avisa d'un air contrarié le hall lumineux du Sion. Derrière ses murs l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe. Certes, les affaires continuaient à tourner et remplir les caisses, mais les hommes donnaient moins de cœur à l'ouvrage, pas un seul rire ni aucune blague grivoise n'avait fait écho dans l'enceinte du Sion. L'annonce de la mort de leur patron les avait tous affectés.

- « Tout va bien ? » demanda Suoh qui attendait derrière le véhicule, du côté conducteur.

- « Oui. J'arrive. »

L'assistant se remit en marche. Au moins, il y en avait un qui, après sa colère et son indignation, allait bientôt retrouver sa bonne humeur.

- « J'ai une chose importante à te dire… » annonça-t-il en ouvrant la portière.

Intrigué par le ton grave de Kirishima, Suoh qui était sur le point de grimper dans le véhicule, leva la tête sur son coéquipier. Ce dernier donnait toujours l'impression d'être sous pression, mais ce soir, ses traits accusaient une contrariété beaucoup plus marquée que toutes celles qu'il avait entrevues depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble.

- « C'est grave à ce point ? »

- « L'évaluation de la gravité d'une chose dépend des facteurs émotionnels de chaque individu. Démarre le moteur, je t'expliquerai ce qu'il en est sur le chemin. »

- « Tu parles toujours par énigmes. Tu sais que ça devient agaçant à force ? En plus j'ai horreur de jouer aux devinettes. »

En effet, Suoh qui était plutôt du genre direct avait horreur que l'on passe par quatre chemins lorsqu'on s'adressait à lui. Il s'installa derrière le volant et claqua brutalement la portière afin d'illustrer un peu plus son exaspération. Mais Kirishima n'en tint pas compte. Il connaissait suffisamment le garde du corps pour savoir que sa façon de s'exprimer était à l'image de sa carrure : taillée dans la roche, abrupte. Suoh n'était pas charpenté pour tout ce qui touchait à l'art subtil de la diplomatie. Même si de temps à autre Asami lui demandait d'accomplir quelques tâches bureaucratiques, sa fonction première consistait à neutraliser les individus qui représentaient une menace pour son patron ; et ceux d'entre eux qui avaient eu le malheur de tomber sous ses poings ne pouvaient pas nier qu'il excellait dans ce domaine.

Cela faisait déjà plus d'un quart d'heure qu'ils avaient quittés l'arrondissement de Shinjuku. Pourtant, Kirishima demeurait toujours autant silencieux.

- « Tu comptes me dire ce qui se passe dans combien de temps ? » questionna Suoh en jetant un coup d'œil à son rétroviseur avant d'emprunter un rond-point. Mais la seule réponse qu'il obtint, fut le soupire oppressé de son voisin assis à sa gauche. « Dois-je te supplier pour que tu daignes enfin me dire ce qui te tracasse ? »

- « C'est à propos d'Asami. »

- « Tu as appris autre chose sur son attentat ? »

- « Rien de plus que l'on ne sait déjà », dit Kirishima en s'octroyant une autre pose avant qu'une tempête ne face rage à sa droite. Il prit une profonde inspiration qu'il bloqua quelques secondes, puis se lança : « Asami n'a pas succombé dans l'incendie… il est vivant. »

Un silence gagna l'habitacle. Un étrange silence qui s'éternisait anormalement. Intrigué, Kirishima obliqua lentement la tête vers son coéquipier. Ce dernier le regardait avec effarement sans plus prêter attention à la route.

- « Attention ! » tonna tout à coup Kirishima.

Deux phares d'un blanc éblouissant fonçaient droit sur eux. Suoh grogna un « Putain ! » excédé lorsqu'il réalisa que ce n'était pas le chauffard qui roulait sur sa voie, mais lui. Il braqua énergiquement son volant, manquant de peu la berline blanche avant de réintégrer sa trajectoire normale. Commença alors un orchestre de coups de klaxons et de noms d'oiseaux vomis par les automobilistes affolés. Cette fanfare leva d'un cran la mauvaise humeur de Suoh qui pesta à son tour contre les conducteurs. Pour le chauffeur hors pair qu'il était, autant dire que cette erreur remettait en cause ses compétences. Et il avait horreur de ça ! Il repéra une place libre sur le bas-côté, puis écrasa sans douceur son pied sur le frein, soulevant une gerbe de poudreuse qui retomba en pluie d'étoiles autour de la berline.

- « Te le dire sur le chemin était finalement une mauvaise idée », constata Kirishima qui avait cru voir sa dernière heure arriver.

- « La mauvaise idée est de ne pas me l'avoir dit depuis le début ! » riposta sèchement celui-ci, visiblement très en colère, comme l'assistant l'avait prédit. « C'est quoi ce merdier ? Tu as failli nous foutre en l'air avec tes conneries ! »

- « Hey, je te rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui suis derrière le volant. »

- « C'est bon, viens en au fait. »

- « Asami ne souhaitait pas te mettre dans la confidence. »

Suoh ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne passa la barrière de ses lèvres charnues. Il était sous le choc. Cette histoire paraissait invraisemblable, comme tout droit sorti d'un mauvais film. Mais Kirishima ne s'amuserait pas avec un sujet aussi grave, surtout s'il s'agissait d'Asami. Alors, cela voulait dire que…

- « … Le patron n'est pas mort », dit-il en achevant tout haut ses pensées. « Mais… Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas su ? Asami n'a pas confiance en moi, c'est ça ? »

L'assistant considéra quelques instant son coéquipier. Son regard était si bouillant de rage qu'il aurait pu faire fondre la monture de ses lunettes. Il était vraiment furieux, peut-être plus qu'il l'avait pensé.

- « Ça n'a rien à voir avec une question de confiance, et tu le sais. Asami veut découvrir celui ou ceux qui ont attenté à sa vie. Son plan est de se faire passer pour mort afin que les coupables ne viennent pas à se planquer, ou quitter le pays s'ils apprenaient que leur complot avait échoué. »

- « Ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi j'ai été mis à l'écart de cette affaire », cingla Suoh qui ne décolérait pas. Bien au contraire, apprendre qu'Asami l'avait volontairement évincé de ses plans jouait comme un violon mal accordé sur ses nerfs plus qu'à vifs.

- « Tu connais parfaitement le dicton qui s'apprête à ce genre de situation, je n'ai pas besoin de te l'expliquer. »

Un silence de plomb s'abattit entre les deux hommes. Effectivement, Suoh connaissait bien ce dicton, mais la pilule avait quand même du mal à passer… Soudain, il ouvrit la portière de son véhicule et en sortit comme un forcené.

Assis sur son siège, Kirishima le regarda faire les cent pas sur le trottoir. Il comprenait que Suoh puisse éprouver le besoin de se calmer, mais l'heure tournait, ils avaient une mission à accomplir et il ne tenait absolument pas à subir les foudres d'Asami s'il essuyait encore un échec. Comme s'il avait deviné ses craintes, le garde du corps regagna son siège puis reboucla sa ceinture de sécurité. Son visage était fermé. Il ne redémarra pas le moteur, il semblait réfléchir.

- « Alors Asami me prend pour un mauvais comédien ! » en déduit celui-ci dans une intonation bourrue.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi Kirishima s'était attendu. Perplexe, il examina attentivement son coéquipier comme pour prendre la température de son humeur, puis rit brièvement à la réplique déroutante de son voisin qui fixait intensément la berline stationnée devant eux.

- « Je vois que tu as retrouvé ton sens de l'humour. »

- « Je ne fais pas d'humour. Je préfère juste me dire que c'est plus mon piètre jeu d'acteur qui m'a valu d'être mis à l'écart qu'autre chose », marmonna Suoh avant de s'enfoncer dans son siège. Il renversa sa tête en arrière et eut un rire de gorge rauque. « Putain… quelle histoire. Quand je repense à tout ce qui s'est passé cette semaine : les médias, la cérémonie, tous ceux qui sont venus présenter leurs condoléances… Ouais, c'était bien joué, et surtout gonflé. Asami ne fait pas les choses à moitié. Au fait, le gamin est au courant ? » demanda-t-il tout à coup en plissant les yeux.

- « Non, évidemment. Asami n'a… »

- « Tant mieux », le coupa aussitôt Suoh. « Ça m'aurait fait mal que le mioche ait été mis dans la confidence et pas moi. »

Soudain, Suoh sonda son voisin dans un sérieux impérial. Non, Kirishima ne lui mentirait pas, même si c'était dans le but d'éviter de le vexer. Le môme ne devait pas le savoir. Il était trop spontané pour jouer la comédie toute une semaine. Eh puis il avait l'air d'un zombie depuis qu'il avait appris sa mort.

- « Eh bien… je n'ose pas imaginer quelle sera sa réaction lorsqu'Asami réapparaîtra. Tôkyô va trembler et pour une fois aucun séisme ne sera mis en cause. »

- « C'est vrai que Takaba a été particulièrement touché par cette histoire. »

- « Touché ? » releva Suoh sur un ton mimant la consternation. « Tu l'as bien regardé pour employer un terme aussi léger ? »

- « Je ne suis pas aveugle. Mais pour le moment j'ai d'autres problèmes en tête. La souffrance de Takaba prendra bientôt fin… C'est juste une question de temps », soupira l'assistant qui retira ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

- « Mmh. Tu as l'air crevé. »

Kirishima ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de confirmer ce qui était une évidence. Et au fond de lui, il remercia Suoh de lui avoir épargné une migraine qui l'aurait définitivement achevé. Lui qui aurait donné sa main à couper qu'il aurait fait toute une montagne d'avoir été évincé des plans d'Asami, il avait plutôt bien réagi, sa colère avait été de courte durée. C'était même étrange. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

- « Oui, je ne suis plus en mesure de gérer seul cette affaire. Asami veut que tu m'assistes. Quelques imprévus, notamment en la personne de Mizukiyo Seiishi, ont vertement compliqué les choses. »

- « Mizukiyo ? Le gars qui était venu au Sion la dernière fois ? »

- « Lui-même. »

- « Ce type est assez effrayant dans un sens. »

Kirishima tourna la tête vers son coéquipier et arqua un sourcil plus que surpris :

- « Il t'effraie, toi ? »

- « Non, je n'ai pas dit ça. Je dis que tout se qu'il dégage est ''effrayant'', comme s'il n'était pas réel. Cette ressemblance physique avec le patron, ces mêmes postures et surtout son regard : froid, sans vie. On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Tu n'étais pas là lorsqu'il s'est frité avec les gars, mais si tu avais pu le voir, tu aurais pensé la même chose que moi… Cet homme est dangereux. »

- « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda Kirishima visiblement très intéressé par les ressentis de son collègue.

- « Parce qu'il ne craint pas la mort. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux lorsque nos regards se sont croisés. »

Kirishima dévisagea son interlocuteur. Ce n'était pas dans la nature de Suoh de parler ainsi d'un homme, et encore moins d'un ennemi potentiel. Au contraire, plus son adversaire était fort et plus il prenait plaisir à l'écraser, ça le galvanisait. Et s'il avait raison ? Si effectivement Mizukiyo ne craignait pas la mort ?

- « Tu penses qu'il n'attend plus rien de la vie, c'est ce que tu as voulu dire ? » s'enquit Kirishima qui entrevoyait cette information comme un mauvais présage.

- « Je ne l'affirmerais pas. Ce type a plutôt l'air d'avoir la tête sur les épaules. Ce n'est pas un jeune petit con que l'on trouve dans les bas quartiers et qui s'amuse à jouer les kamikazes pour épater la galerie. Non, il sait ce qu'il veut. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche mais il semble déterminé. »

- « Je ferai part de tes impressions à Asami. Il s'en méfie également, peut-être même plus que toi. »

- « Et qu'a-t-il fait pour avoir compliqué les choses ? »

- « Il a emmené Takaba avec lui alors qu'Asami me l'avait confié le temps qu'il clarifie cette histoire d'attentat. »

- « Ne m'en dis pas plus, je vois de quoi il en retourne : Asami doit être furieux. Ce satané mioche nous fait tourner en bourrique, il mériterait qu'on lui botte les fesses. Au fait, comment va le patron ? »

L'aptitude incroyable qu'avait Suoh à changer promptement de sujet, déconcertait totalement Kirishima. Même après plusieurs années de collaboration, il ne parvenait toujours pas à s'y habituer.

- « Il est couvert d'ecchymoses et de brûlures plus ou moins superficielles. Il a aussi une côte fêlée. Mais comme il souhaite garder sa mort secrète… »

- « Il n'a pas voulu se rendre à l'hôpital », compléta Suoh dans un large sourire amusé. Il reconnaissait bien là son patron : quand il avait quelque chose en tête, rien ne pouvait l'en détourner.

- « Tu as tout compris », soupira une énième fois Kirishima qui, contrairement à son voisin, ne goûtait guère à l'imprudence d'Asami.

- « Et comment a-t-il fait pour se sortir d'une telle fournaise ? »

L'assistant leva un sourcil équivoque en se remémorant les explications que lui avait fournies Asami. La manière avec laquelle il avait évité de justesse à une mort certaine, était… Kirishima hésitait entre l'intervention miraculeuse d'un Dieu, ou une chance d'une extrême insolence.

- « Son paquet de cigarettes », finit-il par dévoiler dans un demi-sourire.

- « Quoi ? »

- « C'est son paquet de cigarettes qui l'a sauvé. Il l'a fait tomber en voulant le remettre dans sa poche après s'en être allumé une. C'est un employé de l'hôtel qui passait avec son chariot chargé de valises qui l'a prévenu. Asami a fait demi-tour pour le ramasser et par chance il avait déjà actionné le mécanisme de la bombe en déverrouillant à distance les portières de sa voiture. Le souffle de l'explosion n'a fait que le projeter dans la cage d'escalier des services de la maintenance de l'hôtel qui se situait derrière lui. Lorsqu'Asami a repris connaissance, l'incendie avait déjà pris de l'ampleur et avait bloqué le passage menant aux ascenseurs. Mais fort heureusement il a pu s'échapper par les accès de secours des salles de services. »

Kirishima revoyait encore chaque détail de ce fameux matin qui fut l'amorce de toute la mascarade qui s'en était ensuivie.

oo

Tout avait commencé par la sonnerie de son téléphone fixe qui l'avait sorti de son court sommeil. L'esprit encore endormi, il avait dû faire un effort de concentration pour réaliser qu'il avait Asami au bout du fil. Il n'avait pas reconnu sa voix, elle était étrange, comme éteinte. Une fois qu'Asami lui eut donné les raisons de son appel, il s'était habillé en hâte sans même prendre la peine de passer par la salle de bain, mais sans pour autant oublier son arme, au cas où. Asami ne lui avait pas exposé clairement sa situation, mais le timbre inhabituel de sa voix l'avait conduit à se précipiter ; quelque chose d'anormale s'était produit.

Ce fut après plus d'une demi-heure de route bloqué dans un embouteillage inhabituel, qu'il arriva enfin sur les lieux. Ainsi, tous les véhicules de secours qu'il avait rencontrés sur son trajet étaient pour le Keio Plaza. Si aucune flamme visible ne pouvait corroborer l'hypothèse d'un incendie, l'effervescence qui régnait dans la rue ne faisait plus l'ombre d'un doute.

Kirishima arrêta son véhicule en face de l'entrée principale de l'hôtel. Un gros nuage de fumée noire se réchappait par les portes vitrées du hall. Il était d'une telle ampleur qu'il dissimulait la moitié du bâtiment pourtant gigantesque. Poussés vers la sortie par les employés du Keio Plaza, les clients couraient en file indienne vers les postes de secours qui les attendaient à vingt mètres du sinistre. Kirishima réalisa que bon nombre de ces clients étaient affublés de peignoirs, tandis que pour les plus malchanceux d'entre eux, des petites tenues ou serviettes de bain dissimulaient à peine leur nudité – qui fut immédiatement camouflée par des couvertures que leur offraient gracieusement les secouristes. Les camions de pompier, qui l'avaient dépassé sur la route, étaient déjà en place avec leurs lances à incendie prêtes à expulser les mètres cube d'eau amassés dans les citernes. Un périmètre de sécurité avait été érigé tout autour de l'hôtel et les premiers reporters arrivés sur les lieux mitraillaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient se mettre sous la dent en vu de faire le scoop de l'année. Ça grouillait et hurlait de tous les côtés.

Etait-ce en raison de cet incendie qu'Asami l'avait appelé ? Durant son trajet il avait tenté de le rappeler afin qu'ils conviennent d'un lieu de rencontre, mais il ne parvenait pas à le joindre. L'assistant était inquiet. Pour qu'Asami vienne à le tirer de son sommeil à 5h30 du matin pour lui demander de venir le récupérer, il fallait vraiment qu'il soit dans une situation critique. Si son immobilisation était due à une panne de son véhicule, il aurait demandé au service de l'hôtel de lui appeler un taxi, ou il aurait fait appel à Suoh. Lorsqu'un imprévu de cet ordre survenait c'était Suoh qui intervenait. Alors pourquoi Asami s'était-il adressé à lui ?

Si Suoh ne l'avait pas averti qu'Asami s'était rendu seul au Keio Plaza afin de rencontrer Liu Feilong, il aurait eu moins de raisons de s'angoisser. Certes, Asami savait ce qu'il faisait, mais il prenait trop de risques parfois. Il estimait que certaines de ses affaires personnelles ne nécessitaient pas la présence de ses hommes. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait dû présumer des dangers qui l'attendaient. Il n'avait pas su ce qui lui était arrivé lorsqu'il l'avait eu au téléphone. Asami avait juste eut le temps de lui dire de se rendre à cet hôtel avant que la communication ne se coupe. Alors avec le peu d'informations qu'il avait en mains, sans parler du fait qu'il ne répondait plus à ses appels, il avait de quoi s'alarmer. S'ajoutait à cela un détail qui l'intriguait. Asami avait également insisté pour qu'il vienne seul avec des vêtements de rechange ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes noires. Etant donné qu'Asami et lui faisaient à peu près la même taille et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de passer à son domicile, il avait pris dans sa propre garde robe ses vêtements les plus simples, comme le lui avait précisé Asami. Il espérait que cela lui conviendrait, il n'avait pas plus ''simple''. Mais, à quoi…

Des coups tapés contre la vitre le sortirent de ses réflexions. C'était un flic. Kirishima baissa la vitre.

- « Vous ne pouvez pas rester là, vous gênez l'intervention des secouristes. Veuillez circuler, s'il vous plaît. »

L'assistant obtempéra à contrecœur. Comment allait-il retrouver Asami parmi cette foule en ébullition si on l'empêchait de circuler librement ? Contrarié, il s'empara une nouvelle fois de son téléphone portable et prit la direction que lui indiquait le policier. Il attendit trois sonneries, puis quatre, mais le même schéma se reproduisit : aucune réponse. Pourquoi ne décrochait-il pas alors qu'il l'avait appelé il y a un peu moins d'une heure ? Si ce silence était dû à un problème de batterie, il serait directement tombé sur la boite vocale. De plus, Asami aurait déjà trouvé un moyen pour le joindre. Il y avait véritablement un problème.

Comme pour étayer son anxiété, Kirishima remonta nerveusement ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez. L'idée de faire appel aux hommes afin de l'aider dans ses recherches se faisait de plus en plus présente. Asami lui avait intimé l'ordre de venir seul, mais la situation était trop inquiétante, elle prenait une dimension qui demandait des décisions contraires à ses consignes. C'était la troisième fois qu'il faisait le tour de l'hôtel, sans résultat. Ne pouvant plus se permettre de chercher à l'aveuglette, il se gara et alla se renseigner auprès des policiers et des secouristes. Mais aucuns n'avaient vu l'homme dont il avait fourni le nom et la description… Cette fois-ci il n'avait plus le choix.

Alors que Kirishima avait finalement pris la décision d'aller à l'encontre de l'autorité de son patron, son téléphone portable sonna sur le siège passager. Il le prit sans quitter la route des yeux mais jeta quand même un coup œil au cadran avant de décrocher. Bon sang, il n'y croyait plus.

- « Je suis sur les lieux, où êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il précipitamment, en oubliant les formules de politesses tant il était rasséréné d'entendre l'homme d'affaires.

_- _« D-derrière l'hôtel, de l'autre côté de… la rue… »

L'inquiétude de Kirishima s'intensifia. Asami avait peine à articuler, il semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Qui plus est, le tumulte de l'extérieur ne facilitait pas la communication.

- « Je vous entends mal, Monsieur. »

- « Le bosquet… du bâtiment… »

- « Je vois duquel vous parlez », dit-il encore avec empressement. « J'arrive, ne bougez pas ! »

- « Kirishima. »

- « Oui ? »

- « Ça pullule de flics et de journalistes. S-sois discret. Et prends avec toi les vêtements que… que je t'ai demandés. »

Un bruit insolite, comme un objet qui venait de tomber, précéda l'arrêt du contact. Kirishima scruta son téléphone quand une foule de scénarios inquiétants s'imposa à son esprit. Asami était au plus mal… Comme personne parmi les secouristes et les flics ne l'avaient vu, tout portait à croire que sa situation n'avait aucun lien avec l'incendie. Il ne voyait qu'une seule hypothèse : il s'était soit battu avec Liu Feilong, ou soit avec ses subordonnés. Peut-être même était-il grièvement blessé par une balle, ou pire, par plusieurs…

La perspective qu'Asami puisse être en train de se vider de son sang lui fit comme un électrochoc. Sans plus perdre de temps, il refit le tour de l'hôtel, louvoyant péniblement entre les véhicules de secours et les passants piqués par la curiosité. Ces manœuvres le retardaient, ça l'énervait au point que l'envie d'en écraser quelques uns ne lui causerait aucun état d'âme. Il mit dix interminables minutes avant d'arriver à destination. Il descendit de son véhicule après l'avoir garé à proximité du bâtiment cité par Asami, puis commença à chercher des yeux une trace de son patron dans le fameux bosquet. Le jour se levait à peine, cela ne facilitait pas la vision. Alors qu'il s'approchait, il aperçut une jambe dépasser derrière le tronc d'un arbre. Cela devait être lui. Même si l'envie de courir ne lui faisait pas défaut, il s'abstint. Asami lui avait dit de ne pas attirer l'attention. Cependant, prendre autant de précautions était inutile, l'incendie était un spectacle bien plus intéressant que de regarder un piéton s'engouffrer entre des buissons.

C'était bien lui. Il était assis à même le sol froid et humide, le dos et la tête appuyés contre l'arbre. Ses yeux étaient fermés. L'assistant s'accroupit à ses côtés et put établir un premier diagnostique de son état grâce au lampadaire qui l'éclairait d'une lumière blafarde. Son visage était partiellement couvert de poussière noire, comme de la suie. Tout le côté gauche de son manteau ainsi que son pantalon, étaient brûlés, déchirés.

- « Monsieur… » parla-t-il doucement en notant que l'homme d'affaires n'avait manifesté aucune réaction à son arrivée. « Vous étiez dans l'hôtel lorsqu'il a pris feu ? »

- « D-donne-moi le sac », dit seulement Asami sans même le regarder.

Kirishima s'exécuta. Asami le lui prit des mains mais ne l'ouvrit pas tout de suite. Il se redressa légèrement et commença à ôter péniblement une manche de son manteau. Ce fut à ce moment que Kirishima réalisa l'ampleur de ses blessures. En dessous de son costume et de sa chemise, eux aussi brûlés et déchirés, sa peau présentait des brûlures ainsi que des blessures où du sang perlait de ses chairs abîmées. Son visage était également touché mais cela paraissait superficiel, il n'en garderait probablement aucune trace après guérison. En revanche, une longue balafre parcourait son visage de sa tempe gauche jusqu'à sa joue. Elle saignait abondamment sur sa chemise et dans son cou. Jamais encore il n'avait vu Asami en pareil état. C'était presque insoutenable pour lui qui mettait un point d'honneur à le soigner et à lui rendre le quotidien le plus agréable possible. Asami lui disait parfois qu'il en faisait trop, mais lui pensait justement qu'il n'en faisait jamais assez.

Cet homme, pour lequel il éprouvait un profond respect, ouvrit le sac et en sortit le trench-coat qu'il lui avait apporté. Pourquoi se vêtait-il de ce pardessus ? À quoi cela rimait ?

- « Monsieur ? Il ne serait pas préférable que je fasse venir une ambulance ? »

- « Non. »

La réponse fut catégorique. Ne comprenant pas cette décision, Kirishima insista :

- « Mais, vu votre état vous… »

Cette fois-ci ce fut un regard d'acier qui lui commanda de se taire. Désemparé par le comportement de son patron, Kirishima ne put que se résigner à le regarder se relever péniblement en prenant appuis sur l'arbre. Sa main gauche présentait également d'affreuses écorchures sur ses phalanges. Chacun de ses gestes lui soutirait des gémissements qu'il s'efforçait de passer sous silence. Il se tenait l'abdomen mais aucune trace de sang ne pouvait laisser penser qu'il avait été blessé par balle. Il resta courbé durant plusieurs secondes, puis se redressa totalement non sans grimacer. Il enfila une première manche du trench-coat mais une autre douleur anéantit ses efforts. Kirishima l'aida en lui tenant le pardessus sans qu'il n'essuie un refus. Au moins si Asami ne voulait pas d'ambulance, il lui permettait de l'assister.

- « Je vais vous emmener à l'hôpital le plus proche. Vos blessures ont l'air d'être plus sérieuses que… »

- « Pas d'hôpital non plus », le coupa fermement Asami.

- « Pardon ? Vous plaisantez ? »

- « Tu prendras ce qu'il faudra à la pharmacie. »

Kirishima savait Asami obstiné, mais là ça dépassait l'entendement. L'assistant fronça les sourcils et remonta ses lunettes dans un geste vif avant de protester :

- « Je vous fais remarquer que je ne suis pas chirurgien. Et il me semble que vos blessures demandent l'attention d'un professionnel. »

Un sourire railleur peina sur le coin de la lèvre d'Asami :

- « Tu feras un excellent infirmier. Le sujet est clos. Donne-moi la paire de… lunettes que je t'ai demandée. »

Bon sang ! Il souffrait le martyr. Mais qu'avait-il en tête ? Ou plutôt : qu'avait-il _dans_ la tête ?

- « Aussi obstiné et inconscient que lui ! » s'emporta tout à coup Kirishima qui n'avait pas fait attention qu'il avait exposé tout haut son mécontentement.

Intrigué par le haussement de ton et la réplique insolite de son assistant, Asami arqua un sourcil interrogateur :

- « Lui ? »

- « … Takaba », hésita à répondre Kirishima, redoutant la réaction de son patron.

Asami ne répondit pas. Il semblait intrigué par sa remarque somme toute osée pour un secrétaire. Kirishima s'apprêtait à essuyer un sermon dont il se souviendrait à vie, mais au lieu de cela, il ne vit qu'une lueur amusée passer dans son regard fatigué.

- « Tu en as d'autres comme celle-ci ? » questionna Asami en reprenant une expression neutre qui ne laissait rien entrevoir de son humeur.

- « Comme quoi, Monsieur ? »

- « Des comparaisons de… comportements entre Takaba et moi », précisa-t-il dans une respiration difficile.

- « Excusez-moi, Monsieur, je n'aurais pas dû prendre autant de liberté. »

- « À partir du moment que tu ne me compares pas à un gamin… » nota Asami dans un demi sourire en n'achevant pas sa phrase. « Mais sache que… que je sais ce que je fais, je ne suis pas aussi inconscient comme tu sembles le penser. »

- « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. »

- « Je le sais… Bien, où as-tu garé la voiture ? » s'informa-il en coupant court à ce petit interlude plus ou moins cocasse.

- « À cinquante mètres environs, je n'ai pas trouvé d'emplacement plus proche. »

L'homme d'affaires suivit des yeux le doigt de son assistant qui lui indiquait la direction. Il prit la paire de lunettes des mains de celui-ci, puis commença à faire un premier pas afin d'évaluer son état de motricité. Si ses jambes pouvaient le soutenir, en revanche cette douleur au niveau du thorax lui coupait le souffle dès qu'il faisait un geste.

- « Ça va aller, Monsieur ? » demanda Kirishima que le teint pâle d'Asami inquiéta.

- « Oui… » fit ce dernier avant de railler à nouveau : « Si je tombe, il te suffira de me rattraper… »

- « Vous pouvez me faire confiance, Monsieur. »

Asami obliqua légèrement la tête vers son assistant tout en arquant un sourcil mi-amusé, mi-perplexe. Kirishima prenait décidément son rôle trop au sérieux pour ne pas s'être aperçu qu'il plaisantait.

Reprenant ses allures impérieuses d'homme d'affaires, Asami balaya la rue de ses yeux incisifs, comme pour déceler le moindre grain de sable qui enrayerait le plan qu'il avait élaboré après l'explosion de son véhicule. Ceci fait, il secoua énergiquement ses cheveux de sa main droite, puis mit la paire de lunette sous le regard dubitatif de son assistant. Le visage de ce dernier s'illumina soudainement. Il avait enfin compris la raison pour laquelle il lui avait demandé d'apporter cet accoutrement…

oo

- « C'est seulement après l'avoir déposé à sa villa qu'il m'a fait part de son plan », conclut l'assistant.

Suoh qui avait écouté avec attention tout le récit de Kirishima, partit tout à coup en éclats de rires. Ce qui lui valut un regard d'une totale incompréhension de la part de son voisin qui ne voyait pas en quoi son discours pouvait susciter ce rire tonitruant.

- « Un paquet de cigarettes… je n'en reviens pas », riait toujours le garde du corps.

C'était plutôt à Kirishima de ne pas en revenir : de tout ce qu'il avait exposé du périple d'Asami, Suoh n'avait retenu que le détail du paquet de cigarettes…

- « Le Diable veille sur lui », déclara Suoh dans un sourire de vainqueur. Il empoigna avec force le levier de vitesse, puis reprit la route, l'esprit enfin débarrassé du remord qui jusque là le rongeait. Les choses reprenaient leurs cours normal : Asami était vivant et… « Beaucoup vont trembler lorsqu'ils apprendront cette Bonne nouvelle. On va bien s'amuser ! »

Suoh se délectait déjà de voir la mine déconfite que feraient bientôt les ennemis de leur patron. Ces vautours avaient déjà dû songer à quelques plans machiavéliques pour s'emparer de ses réseaux de contrebande, et pourquoi pas, s'octroyer par la même occasion son statut de leader du marché noir. C'était une place très prisée par tous les mafieux du Japon. Elle brassait des sommes colossales d'argents. Elle était un laissez-passer dans le cercle fermé et secret de la politique. Aucune transaction ne pouvait se réaliser sans qu'elle ne passe dans les mains du leader afin qu'il donne son approbation. Asami devait garder un œil averti sur tout ce qui se rapportait de près comme de loin aux affaires souterraines qui régissaient les plus grosses fortunes illégales de Tôkyô. Car si l'un de ses associés se faisaient épingler par les flics, l'homme d'affaires prenait le risque de plonger avec lui si ce dernier venait à le balancer sous la pression des interrogatoires musclés la brigade des stup'. Alors autant dire que la place d'Asami n'était pas de tout repos. Il l'avait acquise grâce à son sens aiguisé pour les affaires, combiné à une sagacité remarquable, s'attirant de ce fait la jalousie de la plupart de ses concurrents. À l'époque où il avait commencé à s'imposer dans le milieu hostile de la pègre, nombreux furent ceux qui avaient cru pouvoir le doubler, le prenant pour un jeune loup aux dents longues sans aucune expérience. Ils avaient appris bien trop tard leurs erreurs de jugement. Certains résidaient depuis lors dans de petites urnes, alors que d'autres avaient servi de victuailles à la faune qui composait la baie de Tôkyô. Asami s'était imposé avec force et éclat, instillant la peur dans tous les esprits. Le rang auquel il s'était élevé lui avait demandé beaucoup de sueur. Mais le garder était bien pire, plus dangereux…

C'était à cela que songeait Kirishima qui exprima ses craintes :

- « Je peux comprendre ton enthousiasme, mais les anciennes guerres de gangs pourraient s'ajouter à celles qui sont toujours d'actualités. »

- « Qu'ils essayent. Le patron saura leur rappeler qui est le leader. Le sang coulera, mais ça ne sera pas de notre côté », certifia Suoh dans un rictus de prédateur. « Pour en revenir à Mizukiyo, il fait aussi partie des suspects ? »

- « Evidemment. Asami ne néglige personne, que ce soit ses ennemis comme ses alliés. »

- « Ce qui fait un bon paquet de lascars. Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu ne t'en sortes pas », observa Suoh avant que le portable de son coéquipier ne se mette à sonner.

- « C'est lui », l'informa Kirishima avant de décrocher. « Oui… ? Q-quoi ? Compris… Comment ? Où ça ? Mais… Non… Ne faites rien avant notre arrivée. Monsieur ? Monsieur… ? »

Kirishima referma son portable dans un soupire chargé d'exaspération :

- « Il n'y a rien à faire. Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. »

- « Que se passe-t-il ? »

- « Tokahashi Ichiro vient de quitter son domicile. Il se dirige vers Shinjuku d'après les informations d'Asami. »

- « Et ça pose un problème ? »

- « Cela signifie qu'Asami est en ville alors qu'il avait été convenu qu'il attendrait notre appel avant de venir nous rejoindre à l'entrepôt. Il est en train de suivre Tokahashi. Quelqu'un pourrait le reconnaître et compromettre ses plans. Je lui ai dit de nous attendre avant de faire quoi que ce soit mais il m'a raccroché au nez. »

Suoh éclata une nouvelle fois de rire au plus grand désarroi de l'assistant qui avait la nette impression d'être le seul à voir la gravité de la situation.

- « Tu sais comment il est », dit Suoh qui se calma en notant l'irritabilité de son voisin. « Détends-toi un peu ou tu vas finir par te faire un ulcère à l'estomac. Ne t'en fais pas, il appellera pour nous indiquer sa position. »

Un silence s'éternisa dans l'habitacle confortable et chauffé de la BMW. Les deux hommes s'avisèrent longuement, alors que la même pensée leur traversa l'esprit : connaissant la prédisposition de leur patron à régler seul ses affaires personnelles – et son attentat faisait justement partie de celles-ci –, ils allaient certainement attendre longtemps son appel…

xxx

Toute cette attente avait fini par avoir eu raison de sa patience. En aucun cas il laisserait Tokahashi Hichiro lui filer à nouveau entre les doigts. Il lui avait fait perdre deux jours avec sa petite escapade à Hong-Kong ; c'était deux jours de trop. Une fois de plus son instinct lui avait dicté de se rendre à son domicile. Et une fois de plus il avait eu raison de le suivre puisqu'il avait déserté son appartement avant que Kirishima ne l'intercepte.

Après plus d'une demi-heure de filature à travers Tôkyô, Tokahashi l'avait mené à cet endroit, dans ce quartier qu'il connaissait bien, trop bien même… Kabukichô qui à l'ordinaire était une bénédiction pour ses affaires, se métamorphosait dans le cas présent en piège à rats. Même si revêtir le statut de leader du marché noir offrait des avantages considérables, cela faisait de lui une personnalité connue de toute la pègre qui avait élu domicile dans ce lieu de quatre hectares. Ce n'était pas sans raison que l'on avait attribué à Kabukichô le titre de ''Quartier chaud des yakuzas''. Non content de rassembler ce qu'il y avait de pire en pègre japonaise, ce vivier abritait également dans ses bas-fonds la mafia chinoise et russe, que le même désir de faire du business en ces lieux peu visités par les flics les retenaient de s'entretuer.

Asami fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il répugnait les contretemps. Depuis qu'on avait tenté de le supprimer il avait la désagréable sensation que tout allait de travers. À commencer par Mizukiyo qui lui avait subtilisé Takaba, qui normalement aurait dû l'attendre sagement à son domicile le temps qu'il règle ce qui se tramait derrière son dos. Bien entendu, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Takaba reste tranquillement dans son canapé à regarder la télévision, il le savait trop impétueux pour croire à un miracle. En revanche, il n'avait pas songé que Mizukiyo parviendrait à le soustraire au contrôle de son assistant. Ce gamin n'avait-il pas compris qu'il était également en danger ? N'avait-il pas fait la liaison entre l'explosion de son appartement et celle de son véhicule ? Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile à comprendre. Être l'amant attitré de l'homme qu'il était le mettait inéluctablement en péril. Ce n'était pas sans raison qu'il avait demandé à Kirishima de garder un œil sur lui. Bien évidement, le croyant mort, Takaba devait se dire que ses ennemis ne voyaient plus en lui un outil de chantage. Il aurait eu raison... si seulement il avait été réellement mort…

L'homme d'affaires décida de remettre à plus tard ses introspections. Tokahashi Ichiro venait de sortir de son véhicule et se dirigeait déjà vers la porte du quartier Kabukichô, reconnaissable à ses deux arcs de cercles entrecroisés suspendus à plus de trois mètres au-dessus du sol. Asami s'inspecta une dernière fois dans le rétroviseur de son véhicule qu'il pivota vers lui. Derrière ses mèches qu'il ramena sur son front, ses yeux luisaient d'une détermination immuable. Tokahashi était dans sa ligne de mire, rien ni personne ne le détournerait de cet objectif. Il mit son téléphone portable en mode vibreur, puis remonta le col de son trench-coat avant de glisser les branches de sa paire de lunettes teintées sous sa chevelure volontairement décoiffée. Ce camouflage de fortune opèrerait sur les simples citoyens, mais il en était autrement de ses associés qui se terraient dans des trous confortables à l'abri des descentes de flics inopinées. Il avait cinquante pour cent de chance de croiser l'un d'entre eux. La soirée s'annonçait sans conteste pleines d'imprévues ; tout ce qu'il abhorrait.

L'homme d'affaires claqua la portière de sa Bentley et analysa de ses yeux perçants l'antre de toutes les perversions. Comme chaque soir, le quartier Kabukichô reprenait vie pour ne s'éteindre qu'au petit matin. En dépit de la température qui ferait frémir un ours polaire, les trottoirs grouillaient de métrosexuels, travestis et jeunes filles aux looks extravagants. Lorsque la nuit tombait, Shinjuku prenaient des couleurs de carnavals. Ce détail lui donnait néanmoins l'avantage de se fondre dans la foule. Quant à la présence de ses lunettes noires qui aurait pu paraître insolite en plein cœur de la nuit, elles devenaient un équipement indispensable devant les centaines d'enseignes aveuglantes qui s'étendaient à l'infini dans les rues. Hormis le fait que l'on y voyait comme en plein jour, on disait aussi de Kabukichô que l'on pouvait s'y promener en toute sécurité. Certes, du moins si l'on passait outre les nombreux meurtres qui se commettaient dans les sous-sols de certains établissements, et que le gouvernement prenait soin d'étouffer afin de ne pas effrayer les crédules qui venaient en ces lieux pour y dilapider leur compte en banque.

Un brouhaha à faire crisser des dents attira l'attention de l'homme d'affaires. Il était passé devant la devanture d'une salle qui abritait le jeu le plus populaire du Japon : le pachinko. C'était une sorte de machine à sous dont les billes métalliques qui tombaient produisaient un tel vacarme, qu'Asami ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait y rester des heures sans en ressortir totalement sourd, ou totalement abruti. Sincèrement, quel plaisir avait-on à s'adonner à ce jeu pour en plus n'y gagner – lorsque la chance vous souriait – que des lots insipides. La loi interdisait les jeux d'argent, mais comme toutes les lois étaient faites pour être détournées, les yakuzas eurent alors l'idée d'établir des centres à proximités des salles de pachinkos dans lesquelles les joueurs pouvaient échanger leur lot contre du liquide. Cette pratique était bien évidemment illégale, mais curieusement, aucune arrestation ni condamnation n'était encore connue à ce jour… L'homme d'affaires émit un sourire narquois. Avoir des relations politiques facilitait grandement les affaires ; et contribuait de ce fait à gonfler ses revenus annuels sous la forme d'enveloppes garnies que lui remettaient les yakuzas en contrepartie de la protection qu'il leur garantissait. Protection consentie par certains politiciens véreux qui profitaient également de ce petit business.

Malheureusement, tout leader du marché noir qu'il était, il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur les mains de la jeune fille au look fashion victime qui s'était pendue à son bras. Cela faisait déjà deux minutes qu'elle lui faisait endurer son babillage dont il n'avait de surcroît rien écouté. Il avait espéré que son silence aurait fini par la décourager, mais elle semblait bien déterminée à lui gâcher sa filature. Elle tenta de jouer de son charme en faisant sa ''mignonne'' pour attirer son attention, mais tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à attiser en lui, fut une profonde envie de l'abandonner dans les griffes du premier proxénète qu'il rencontrerait. De plus cette petite idiote le ralentissait, il allait perdre de vue Tokahashi qui venait de disparaître au coin de la rue. Alors à défaut de pouvoir trouver dans l'immédiat ce providentiel proxénète, il décida d'employer une méthode qui avait de nombreuses fois fait ses preuves.

- « Votre main », dit-il seulement à la petite chose qui lui faisait les yeux doux.

Asami n'eut pas besoin d'expliquer ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Le ton glacial de sa voix suffit à figer sur place la pauvre jeune fille qui avait cru flatter celui sur lequel elle avait jeté son dévolu. Elle papillonna plusieurs fois des paupières dans une expression confuse, puis regarda son prince ''charmant'' s'éloigner d'elle sans même qu'il ne lui ait adressée un regard depuis qu'elle l'avait accosté. C'était la première fois qu'un homme lui parlait aussi durement. Cela devait être un étranger, elle ne voyait que cela au manque de respect dont l'homme avait fait preuve. Dommage, il était beau pourtant, et grand ; ce qui était rare au Japon.

Mais Asami n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. À peine s'était-il débarrassé d'un parasite, qu'un autre avait surgi devant l'entrée d'un Love Hotel. C'était un travesti tout de noir vêtu et maquillé qui avait eu le malheur de lui effleurer le bas du dos. La réaction fut sans concession. L'homme d'affaires l'agrippa par le col de sa veste en cuir et le plaqua sans douceur contre le mur de l'établissement.

- « Qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire croire que tu pouvais poser ta main sur moi ? »

- « P-pardon… J'avais cru que… »

- « Que quoi ? » interrogea sèchement Asami qui écrasa la joue de l'Escort boy contre le revêtement rugueux de la façade.

- « Ce sont vos lunettes qui m'ont induit en erreur, j'ai pensé que vous vouliez rester discret et j'ai simplement voulu… »

- « Tu penses très mal », l'interrompit Asami que les justifications du jeune homme exaspérèrent davantage. « Si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis, apprends à reconnaître ta clientèle avant de l'aborder. »

Sur ce conseil avisé estampillé de menaces, Asami relâcha le travesti et reprit sa route avec une nonchalance qui déconcerta les piétons qui avaient assisté à la scène. Si cette pérégrination continuait ainsi, faire usage de son arme ne serait pas du superflu. Il avait eu suffisamment de patience jusque-là, le prochain ou la prochaine qui s'aventurerait à l'approcher ou le toucher en garderait des séquelles irréversibles. Si le quartier Kabukichô servait ses desseins les plus noirs, il détestait la populace qui venait y déverser ses angoisses et ses défaillances.

Ce fut seulement au bout d'une demi-heure d'une avancée pénible que Tokahashi s'engouffra dans une ruelle sombre, et surtout déserte au grand soulagement d'Asami que la traversée de cette foule d'hystériques avait agacé. Mais comme généralement une bonne nouvelle en annonçait une mauvaise, il allait devoir redoubler de vigilance afin de ne pas se faire repérer par sa propre proie.

Il continua donc sa filature avec plus de vigilance, mais la neige verglacée qui crissait à chacun de ses pas ne rendait pas la tâche aisée. La crainte d'Asami s'avéra fondée. Tokahashi qui avait dû l'entendre, s'arrêta et se retourna lentement, lui laissant juste le temps de se dissimuler dans le renfoncement de l'entrée d'un établissement fermé. Il retint sa respiration. Le gel était si intense que même l'air expiré par le nez formait une épaisse buée. Bien, maintenant qu'il avait éveillé la méfiance de Tokahashi, il ne lui restait plus qu'à écarter la distance qui les séparait. Asami songea alors qu'intercepter Tokahashi à son domicile aurait été moins fastidieux. Ce type semblait ne pas pouvoir rester en place. Il lui rappelait un certain gamin qui possédait la même aptitude irritante.

Tokahashi emprunta la voie de gauche. Asami émit un sourire narquois. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il se rendait à cet endroit. Il se dirigerait tout droit dans le secteur où se concentrait le plus important réseau de prostitution de Kabukichô. Outre le fait de louer ses services d'informateur, l'activité première de Tokahashi était de ''recruter'' de la nouvelle chair fraîche : de futurs prostitués en somme. Tokahashi n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un rabatteur qui travaillait pour le compte de la mafia Russe. C'était un de ces petits salopards, bien propres sur eux, qui formaient le premier maillon d'une chaîne de désespérés disséminés aux quatre coins du globe afin d'assouvir les perversions de ceux qui les achetaient. Ceci dit, il n'avait que faire que Tokahashi fût un rabatteur. Après tout, c'était un business comme un autre…

Asami atteignit le bout de la ruelle puis s'approcha du mur sur lequel il appuya son épaule. Avant de se mettre à découvert il devait s'assurer que le champ était libre. Il pencha prudemment la tête sur le côté lorsqu'au même moment un choc d'une extrême violence le projeta deux mètres en arrière. Il reprit vite son équilibre mais une sensation comme un déchirement dans sa poitrine le plia en deux. Asami fulminait, l'impact avait ravivé la douleur de sa côte fêlée. Chacune de ses respirations était comme un coup de poignard dans son poumon gauche. Alors qu'il tentait au mieux de réguler son souffle, des gémissements attirèrent son attention. Un homme, recroquevillé sur lui-même, gisait à ses pieds tout en se frottant le front. Une capuche à fourrure dissimulait son visage. Il venait de trouver le coupable de la résurgence de sa douleur. Furieux, Asami fit un pas vers le type peu consciencieux afin de lui rappeler les bonnes manières, mais une chose à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu freina son élan.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Impossible… Que faisait-il ici ?

Une fois la stupeur passée, Asami recula précautionneusement dans l'écharpe d'ombre opaque que lui offrait l'abri de la ruelle. Il ne quittait pas des yeux celui qui l'avait percuté. Il était toujours à terre et semblait avoir du mal à recouvrir ses esprits. Même si ses lèvres brûlaient d'envie de lui demander ce qu'il l'avait amené à Kabukichô, en pleine nuit, il était préférable qu'il profite de son état de choc pour rebrousser chemin. Il aurait bientôt l'occasion de l'interroger sur les raisons de sa présence en ces lieux.

Puissamment irrité par cette rencontre fortuite qui en plus allait lui faire perdre Tokahashi, le businessman s'enfonça furtivement dans l'obscurité de la ruelle.

- « A-attendez, ne partez pas ! »

« Pas assez furtif », pensa Asami. Une profonde lassitude commença à l'envahir. Le destin, en lequel il ne croyait pas, semblait néanmoins s'acharner sur lui.

- « Je suis désolé, je vous ai fait mal ? » s'informa Akihito qui se massait toujours le front sur lequel une marque rouge commençait à apparaître.

S'il lui avait fait mal ? La douleur était telle qu'il avait l'impression que sa côté qui n'était que fêlée, fût à présent cassée. Mais à cet instant il n'en avait que faire qu'il s'inquiète pour sa santé. Le voir disparaître de son champ de vision était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Satané gosse irritant qui avait le don de se mettre sur sa route. Que devait-il faire ? L'assommer pour de bon, ou lui flanquer une fessée magistrale pour s'être aventuré ici alors qu'il le croyait ailleurs, bien loin de lui ? La deuxième solution était fort tentante, mais il risquait de se dévoiler en même temps.

Tandis qu'une tempête s'élevait du côté de l'homme d'affaires, Akihito attendait une réaction de la part de l'homme dont il ne voyait que le bas des jambes : chaussures noires, pantalon noir et manteau noir. Ce type devait avoir une prédilection pour le noir. Sentant la morsure du froid de la neige transpercer son pantalon, Akihito se leva mais poussa un juron à la douleur qui lui tirailla le bas du dos. Il avait beau avoir les fesses musclées, elles ne faisaient pas encore le poids contre le bitume. Encore heureux que la neige eût amorti le choc. Lorsqu'il fut enfin debout, Akihito fit mine de s'approcher vers l'inconnu mais celui-ci recula d'un pas. Akihito s'arrêta. Lui faisait-il peur ? Ce serait bien la première fois qu'il inspirait de la crainte… Interloqué par cette attitude de défiance, le photographe plissa les yeux afin d'entrevoir son vis-à-vis. En vain, il faisait bien trop sombre pour distinguer son visage. En revanche, même si l'homme restait muet, il l'observait. Akihito en avait l'intime conviction. Ça le rendait nerveux par ailleurs.

- « Ne craignez rien, je veux juste m'assurer que vous allez bien. Le choc a été plutôt violent. Vous êtes fait en marbre, ma parole », plaisanta-t-il dans une tentative de détendre l'atmosphère.

Tentative qui avorta malheureusement au profit d'un silence inquiétant. Les deux hommes se scrutaient mutuellement. Akihito n'entrevoyait qu'une grande silhouette qui se fondait dans la mer noire qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ruelle, tandis qu'Asami avait le privilège d'apprécier le contour du visage de sa propriété qui était baignée d'une lumière tamisée. Enfin, le terme ''apprécier'' ne reflétait pas exactement son humeur. Jamais il n'aurait dû être confronté à cette situation, et il était hors de question qu'il dévoile la vérité à Takaba. Le moment n'était pas encore propice, pas avant qu'il n'ait déniché de leurs trous les commanditaires des deux attentats. Bien entendu, il faisait référence à l'explosion de son véhicule ainsi qu'à celle de l'appartement du photographe. Pour lui, les deux affaires étaient liées. Il y avait longuement réfléchi, mais garder Takaba auprès de lui n'était pas sans danger. Aussi cruel que cela pouvait être, mieux valait pour lui qu'il le croie mort. De plus, ce n'était que temporaire.

- « Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien, Monsieur ? Excusez-moi mais, vous êtes peut-être, heu, muet… ? »

Le leader du marché noir fixa le photographe de ses yeux de prédateur. Sa curiosité ainsi que ses questions avaient fini par faire germer en lui une idée machiavélique. Lentement, il glissa sa main dans la poche interne de son pardessus, puis en sortit son briquet qu'il jeta contre le conteneur à ordures situé à la droite du jeune homme. Le bruit caverneux attira l'attention de Takaba qu'Asami agrippa aussitôt par le bras afin de l'attirer dans les ténèbres de la ruelle. Akihito poussa un cri qui fut vite étouffé par une main plaquée sur sa bouche. Asami acheva de l'immobiliser en le coinçant fermement contre lui, dos contre torse. Le cœur de Takaba battait si fort qu'il pouvait sentir chacune de ses pulsations contre sa poitrine. Il ne prenait pas plaisir à lui faire peur, mais il n'avait pas trouvé mieux pour se sortir de ce guêpier. Se sentant pris au piège, Takaba éructait des mots inintelligibles dans la paume de sa main qu'il essaya de mordre pour lui faire lâcher prise. En vain : la pression de sa main sur ses lèvres était bien trop forte pour que ses dents puissent s'y planter. Il gigotait dans tous les sens, il donnait l'image d'un poisson s'évertuant à se libérer du filet dans lequel il s'était imprudemment aventuré.

Contre toute attente, tenir ce gamin indiscipliné dans ses bras joua sur son humeur exécrable qui s'apaisait. Cette rencontre qui l'avait de prime abord contrarié, prenait finalement une tournure intéressante. Le sourire aux lèvres, Asami ceintura plus étroitement son bras autour de la taille du jeune homme. Sa côte fêlée protesta violemment dans sa poitrine mais Asami endura la douleur. Ce petit moment d'agrément valait bien quelques supplices. Sans perdre de temps, il fit glisser sa main libre du ventre de son captif jusqu'à son entrejambe. Akihito se braqua instantanément, il s'était figé et sa respiration s'était accélérée. Il avait certainement dû comprendre qu'il était tombé sur un pervers et filerait comme une flèche dès qu'il le libèrerait. « Mais pas tout de suite », pensa Asami… Puisque Takaba avait sans le savoir foncé dans ses bras, il aurait été regrettable de ne pas en profiter. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas le faire vibrer en lui soufflant à l'oreille combien son corps lui avait manqué. Un corps qui paraissait bien plus amaigri qu'il ne l'avait remarqué lorsqu'il l'avait vu de loin sur le parking…

Les sourcils de l'homme d'affaires se froncèrent grièvement. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être à l'origine de l'état de faiblesse du photographe. Il n'avait pas imagé que sa mort puisse l'affecter à ce point.

Comme poussé par un désir inconscient d'insuffler un peu de force à ce corps malmené – et peut-être aussi pour se faire pardonner de lui faire endurer inutilement toutes ces souffrances – Asami étreignit Akihito un peu plus tendrement. Son but était de lui faire peur, pas de le terroriser. Cependant, s'il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons de son captif, il allait devoir écourter cette petite pose d'affection. Ce fut alors, presque à contrecœur, qu'il plongea sans douceur dans son cou. Takaba frémit violemment à ce contact qu'il prenait évidemment comme une agression. Il doutait que ses baisers carnassiers puissent lui procurer la moindre once de plaisir. Mais après tout, Takaba ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à sa trop grande curiosité. Après cette ''frayeur'', il espérait que ce petit inconscient fuirait tout droit vers la sortie de Kabukichô pour ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds. De ses lèvres, Asami continua son ascension dans le cou du jeune homme, jusqu'à atteindre une partie charnue qu'il savait extrêmement sensible. Akihito marqua sa vive désapprobation par des grognements de plus en plus forts lorsque ses dents se plantèrent, sans trop forcer, dans le lobe de son oreille. Il ne souhaitait pas non plus l'estropier.

Si Takaba éprouvait un profond dégoût à son contact, il en était autrement pour lui. L'avoir si près de lui alors qu'il le croyait mort, avait un petit rien de grisant. Les retrouvailles étaient prometteuses. Takaba lui offrirait un cocktail explosif agrémenté de colère et de soulagement qui augurait une nuit passionnée une fois la tempête passée : belle perspective qu'il l'attendait, il avait hâte qu'elle se présente.

Asami aurait bien aimé poursuivre ce petit jeu ''attractif'' mais Takaba pouvait reconnaître à tout moment sa façon si particulière de l'étreindre. Une fois qu'il aurait réglé ce qu'il avait à faire, il pourra le récupérer et lui rappeler qu'il lui appartenait.

L'homme d'affaires fronça soudainement les sourcils. Le souvenir de Takaba se laissant embrasser par Misukiyo fit retomber toute l'excitation qu'avait engendrée cette rencontre inattendue. Une petite explication à ce sujet sera exigée. Pour l'heure, il devait faire fuir le petit animal incorrigible et insouciant, le moment était venu de lui faire comprendre que les rues sombres et désertes pouvaient s'avérer très dangereuses.

Asami effectua alors ce qu'il savait faire de mieux de l'avis du photographe. Il plongea lestement sa main sous son blouson, puis commença lentement à dégrafer la fermeture Eclair de son pantalon.

Bingo ! Akihito s'arqua et se dégagea d'un bond, aidé d'Asami qui avait desserré l'étau de ses bras. Deux mètres les séparaient à présent. Takaba avait rejoint la rue éclairée et ce fut à ce moment qu'Asami constata avec stupéfaction que les choses venaient de se compliquer.

- « Sale connard ! Si t'as envie de te payer un mec il y a assez d'endroits ici pour te soulager ! »

Asami plissa considérablement les paupières. Takaba pointait une arme sur lui. Savoir où il se l'était procurée était pour le moment la seule chose qui le préoccupait. Il ne voyait aucune menace en la présence de cette arme. Takaba n'était pas un meurtrier, il souhaitait juste l'impressionner. Ce n'était pas l'arme qui le contrariait, c'était davantage le regard qu'il lui assenait, et il n'aimait guère cela.

- « Mets-toi dans la lumière pour que je puisse te voir ! Dépêche-toi ou je n'hésiterai pas à tirer ! Magne-toi ! » tonna Akihito en amorçant la culasse de son arme.

Un grondement de gorge se manifesta dans la noirceur de la ruelle. Si une distinction quelconque honorait les actes de patience, qu'on la lui décerne sur-le-champ. Il n'était pas réputé pour cette vertu, pourtant il en avait beaucoup déployée cette semaine. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, la petite leçon qu'il lui avait infligée ne l'avait pas fait fuir. Au lieu de cela, il le braquait et le bravait de ses yeux accusateurs. Il fut un temps ou la menace de Takaba l'aurait amusé. Mais ce soir il paraissait différent. Il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur étrange qu'il n'avait jusque-là jamais vue. Asami pouvait y lire une détermination alimentée par une haine farouche trop longtemps contenue. Mais près tout, Takaba pensait réellement avoir affaire à un détraqué sexuel, il avait bien œuvré pour que l'illusion soit parfaite. Tenter de tirer sur son arme pour l'en démunir aurait réglé le problème, mais si par peur Takaba faisait un faux mouvement, il pourrait le blesser. Ou pire, le toucher mortellement.

Asami opta pour une solution plus raisonnable. Il tourna le dos au photographe et s'en alla, désireux de mettre un terme à cette mascarade avant qu'elle ne tourne mal.

- « Hey ! Tu crois que tu peux t'en tirer comme ça ? Tu agresses sexuellement les gens et dès que tu es position de faiblesse tu penses pouvoir t'enfuir sans payer de tes actes ? Bouge pas salopard ! Je vais te faire embarquer par les flics ! »

Un coup de feu assourdissant claqua comme un coup de tonnerre dans le ciel. Asami fit volte-face, sidéré par le manque total de lucidité dont faisait preuve le jeune homme. Takaba avait tiré en l'air… Si cet imbécile avait eu affaire à un membre de la pègre, à cet instant il serait mort avec une balle logée dans le crâne. L'homme n'aurait pas cherché à comprendre son geste et aurait répondu du tac au tac à son offensive. Ce gamin était irrémédiablement inconséquent, idiot. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser en possession d'une arme. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait encore faire si…

Au Diable la distinction honorifique qu'il l'attendait, sa patience venait de voler en éclat. Raisonner cet imbécile était devenu capital. Tant pis, il l'enfermerait dans une des caves de ses nombreuses propriétés jusqu'à ce que tout soit résolu, même si cela devait prendre plusieurs mois : il l'avait bien cherché. Il fit alors demi-tour et se dirigea d'un pas ferme et décidé vers l'origine de sa fureur. La lumière commençait à lécher le bas de ses jambes lorsqu'une voix menaçante intervint :

- « Il est là ce bâtard ! »

Les deux amants regardèrent à l'unisson dans la direction des clameurs. Akihito écarquilla les yeux. Putain, il avait oublié ceux-là ! Ils avaient la rancune tenace pour l'avoir suivi jusqu'ici. Soudain, un bruit métallique qu'il reconnut pour l'avoir exécuté il y a un instant, attira son attention. En parlant d'attention, il avait complètement oublié son agresseur. Trop tard, le coup de feu partit, le paralysant instantanément sur place. Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Non, c'était seulement une impression, il avait juste cessé de respirer. Et même s'il n'était que blessé, il ne ressentait aucune douleur, il savait en connaissance de cause qu'une blessure par balle faisait terriblement mal. Comme sa main droite qui lui élançait comme s'il se l'était violemment cognée contre un mur. Sa main ? Akihito baissa aussitôt les yeux sur l'objet de son inquiétude. Bon sang, son arme avait disparu ! Où était-elle ? Il chercha nerveusement des yeux l'arme qui avait appartenu à Asami, il devait la récupérer. Tout objet qu'il avait possédé et touché avait pris une valeur précieuse à ses yeux. Il l'aperçut sur l'autre côté de la route quand soudain il réalisa avec angoisse que son agresseur l'en avait dépossédé en tirant dessus. Génial, il s'était mis dans de beaux draps ! Que devait-il faire à présent ? Fuir les trois types qui voulaient lui refaire le portrait, ou fuir le pervers qui avait un flingue ? Sa décision ne fut pas difficile à prendre. Mieux valait faire un séjour à l'hôpital avec les os de la mâchoire en miettes – la chirurgie réparatrice faisait des merveilles – que mort et enterré – à ce jour, personne n'avait encore trouvé la recette miraculeuse qui ressuscitait les morts –. Il se précipita alors dans la direction que lui dicta son instinct de survie, mais à peine s'était-il élancé qu'une main puissante le tira violemment en arrière.

« File ! » ordonna Asami en déguisant sa voix alors qu'il propulsait le photographe derrière lui.

Akihito ne chercha pas à comprendre la conduite soudaine de l'homme. Il profita de la chance qui lui avait était donnée pour s'enfuir dans le sens inverse des trois enragés qui voulaient sa peau. Tout ça à cause d'un malheureux petit coup de poing. Ah non, deux ou trois. Enfin bref, qu'importe le nombre ça ne justifiait pas un tel acharnement. Eh puis dépouiller les gens de leur argent n'était pas sans risque, il fallait s'attendre à s'en prendre quelques unes. Le cœur battant, Akihito regarda par-dessus son épaule afin de vérifier ce qui se passait derrière son dos. Son agresseur, ou son sauveur – il ne savait plus comment le baptiser – était finalement sorti de l'ombre et ramassait son arme. En évaluant sa grande carrure il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi à s'en libérer. Mais pourquoi cet homme qui avait d'abord tenté de le violer l'avait ensuite aidé à s'échapper ? Akihito n'y saisissait plus rien.

Quant à Asami, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que ces types en avaient après sa propriété. Takaba était en train de les fuir lorsqu'il l'avait percuté. Dans quel pétrin s'était encore mis ce gamin ? Cependant, il devait bien reconnaître que l'intervention de ses poursuivants était tombée à pic.

- « On ne bouge plus ! » intima-t-il en pointant sa propre arme vers la tête des trois inconnus.

Ceux-ci stoppèrent net leur course devant le canon qui luisait d'une lueur mortelle. Ces trois voyous ne semblaient guère plus âgés qu'Akihito, mis à part le plus grand qui pensait sans doute impressionner en adoptant une attitude belliqueuse.

- « Putain, il a un flingue ! » s'écria le plus petit du groupe qui arborait des cheveux roux qui lui retombaient sur ses yeux.

- « Quelle perspicacité », railla Asami avant de reprendre une intonation hostile : « Vous allez me dire pour quelle raison vous poursuiviez ce jeune homme. Et toi, range ton jouet », somma-t-il en pointant son arme sur la main de l'intéressé qui tenait une lame.

- « Ce n'est pas après vous qu'on en a, alors laissez-nous passer ! » riposta ledit intéressé.

- « S'en prendre à ce jeune homme est bien plus dangereux que s'en prendre à moi », siffla Asami entre ses dents.

Le ton perfide de l'homme d'affaires interpella le troisième voyou qui n'était autre que le frère cadet du détenteur du cran d'arrêt. La situation ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Ce type qui leur avait barré le chemin lui donnait la chaire de poule.

- « On se casse ! » déclara celui-ci en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère. « On retrouvera ce petit con plus tard. »

Bien évidemment, la dernière phrase n'avait pas échappé à Asami. Soudain, les trois jeunes voyous eurent la sensation que la température avait chuté de plusieurs degrés. Mais celle-ci n'avait rien à voir avec une nouvelle vague de froid qui s'était abattue comme par enchantement au-dessus de leurs têtes. Cet air glacial provenait de cet individu sortit de nulle part. Le petit rouquin examina plus attentivement l'homme qui se dressait devant eux. Sa stature imposante, ses vêtements noirs ainsi que sa paire de lunettes, ajoutaient à la crainte que véhiculait déjà son aura. Tout comme le jeune frère de son ami, un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit, son instinct lui disait que cet homme n'hésiterait pas à tirer. Et s'ils étaient en train de se mesurer à un yakuza ? Kabukichô en était truffé, après tout. L'idée même qu'ils puissent être tombés sur un membre de la pègre japonaise, lui donna des sueurs froides. Il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec ces types là, ils ne faisaient pas le poids.

- « Ton frère a raison, Kazuki, ce n'est pas la peine de rester là. On règlera le problème une autre fois. »

Un troisième coup de feu tonna.

- « Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois », gronda sévèrement Asami qui pointa le canon fumant de son Beretta sur les deux autres voyous.

- « Putain ! Il m'a tiré dessus, l'enfoiré ! »

Alertés par les hurlements, le jeune frère se précipita vers son aîné agenouillé à terre. Sa main droite pissait le sang.

- « Vous lui avez fait un trou dans la main ! » s'écria le cadet avec horreur.

- « C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on ne veut pas obéir. Il aurait dû ranger son jouet comme je le lui avais demandé. Mais ceci n'est qu'un infime aperçu de ce qui pourrait vous attendre si jamais vous touchez à un cheveu de celui que vous coursiez », assura Asami de sa voix hivernale. « Pourquoi le poursuiviez-vous ? Et je vous conseille de me répondre rapidement. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des morveux de votre genre. »

- « O-on voulait juste son… fric. Il s'est défendu et m'a frappé », finit par avouer Kazuki, terrorisé de voir la neige s'imbiber de son sang.

- « Tout ce temps perdu pour de stupides racketteurs », déclara Asami avec mépris tout en baissant son arme.

Il s'approcha du groupe dans une lenteur calculée, puis empoigna le col du blouson du dénommé Kazuki qu'il décolla presque du sol. Il pencha sa tête si proche de celle du morveux que ce dernier pouvait voir chaque détail de son propre reflet dans ses lunettes.

- « Je vais me répéter afin que tu comprennes bien », dit Asami en insistant sur chacune de ses syllabes. « Ne t'approche pas de ce garçon. Ne le regarde même pas. Et si le hasard veut que vos chemins se croisent à nouveau, je te conseille de changer de trottoir. Est-ce clair ? »

- « O-oui ! » acquiesça vivement Kazuki, les yeux exorbités par la terreur. Toutes ses belles allures de caïds s'étaient littéralement désintégrées sous la domination écrasante de l'homme d'affaires.

- « Si tu ne respectes pas mes consignes, je te garantis que je te retrouverai. Tu réaliseras alors que j'ai été d'une extrême bonté ce soir. Il en va de même pour vous deux ! » acheva Asami en assenant un regard impitoyable aux deux autres qui acquiescèrent également en hochant la tête comme le ferait un moineau.

Asami lâcha brutalement ce qui pour lui n'était qu'une petite frappe, puis ajouta sur une intonation méprisante :

- « Retournez chez vos mamans qui doivent pleurer d'avoir enfanté des vauriens comme vous. Allez, déguerpissez ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les deux voyous valides aidèrent le blessé à se relever et disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

Sans plus se soucier des trois pleutres qu'il avait certainement traumatisés à vie, Asami songea que s'il avait auguré que sa soirée serait pleine d'imprévues, il n'avait pas imaginé à quel point.

Asami rengaina son arme sous son trench-coat et posa un long regard dans la ruelle par laquelle s'était enfui Akihito. Tout ceci ne lui disait pas ce que Takaba était venu faire ici. Il aurait dû être chez son ami Kou, comme Kirishima le lui avait certifié. Maudits soient ces trois vauriens. Par leur faute il avait non seulement perdu la trace de Tokahashi, mais aussi celle de Takaba. Retrouver Tokahashi faisait partie de ses priorités. Il avait dit que rien ni personne ne le détournerait de cet objectif.

Asami décida de prendre le chemin de ce qu'il considéra le plus urgent. Il tira son téléphone portable de la poche de son pantalon, puis tapa sur une touche qui produisit une note aiguë.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

- « Rejoignez-moi à Kabukichô », ordonna-t-il aussitôt. « On doit retrouver celui qui vous a filé entre les doigts… Je parle de Takaba. Je me demande encore pour quelle raison je suis tombé nez à nez sur lui il y a à peine un quart d'heure… ? Eh bien apparemment il n'y est pas allé puisqu'il est ici. Non, je ne crois pas qu'il m'ait reconnu… Je prends la direction Est pendant que vous ratisserez les autres secteurs. Si vous le retrouvez, appelez-moi, j'en ferai de même. »

L'homme d'affaires referma son portable dans un ''clap'' sonore. Il était furieux. Furieux, mais aussi inquiet. Kabukichô était peut-être un lieu de divertissement, mais en dessous de ces lumières se dissimulaient des choses qu'il valait mieux taire, et encore moins expérimenter. Akihito était un garçon vif, attirant. Il était le profile type de tous les proxénètes implantés dans cette zone. Et ce n'était pas sa naïveté maladive qui donnerait du fil à retordre aux rabatteurs. Au contraire, il parierait n'importe quoi qu'il leur faciliterait la tâche en se jetant directement dans leurs griffes. Sa conduite de tout à l'heure ne faisait aucun doute. Cet imbécile, au lieu de battre en retraite, il s'était soucié puis approché d'un inconnu au comportement étrange qui pourtant aurait dû lui inspirer de la méfiance. Etait-il idiot à ce point pour ne déceler le danger que lorsqu'il était trop tard pour l'esquiver ?

Asami baissa les yeux sur l'arme de Takaba qu'il avait gardée en main. Alors qu'il la fixait tout en se remémorant les quinze dernières minutes qui venaient de s'écouler, ses sourcils se froncèrent subitement. La griffure sur la crosse qu'il sentait sous ses doigts, ressemblait à celle de son arme qu'il gardait dans le coffre-fort de son bureau, à son domicile. Voulant s'en assurer, il ôta ses lunettes pour examiner plus attentivement l'instrument de mort qu'il exposa sous l'éclairage des réverbères. Sa lèvre supérieure se retroussa en un rictus agressif. Le numéro de série inscrit sur le canon était le même…

Asami sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Il glissa l'arme dans la poche de son pardessus et se mit en marche à la recherche du photographe. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu déraper à ce point ? Il était plus que temps qu'il reprenne les choses en main.

xxx

De l'autre côté de Shinjuku, Kirishima arborait un teint livide.

- « Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Suoh intrigué par le mutisme de son coéquipier.

- « Takaba… il est à Kabukichô. Asami et lui se sont croisés là-bas… »

Un profond soupir exaspéré sortit de la bouche du garde du corps :

- « Encore ce gamin. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas rester tranquille deux minutes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce gosse à toujours faire l'inverse de ce qu'on attend de lui ? »

- « J'ai mobilisé deux hommes pour le surveiller… Comment a-t-il fait pour leur échapper ? » parla Kirishima plus à lui-même qu'à l'intention de son partenaire.

- « Tu te souviens lorsque ce gosse a sauté du toit alors qu'on avait cru le coincer ? »

- « Oui… »

- « Alors ne cherche pas plus loin. Ce n'est pas un môme ordinaire. S'il l'avait été le patron s'en serait débarrassé depuis longtemps… Asami était en colère au téléphone ? »

- « Il paraissait calme, vu les circonstances. »

- « Alors il était en colère », en déduisit Suoh en appuyant un peu plus sur la pédale d'accélération. « On va le retrouver ce foutu gosse, et crois-moi que c'était sa dernière escapade. C'est moi qui vais me charger de sa surveillance désormais. Je sais qu'il ne m'apprécie pas, mais là je vais lui donner des raisons valables de me détester pour de bon. »

- « Il va me rendre fou », se plaignit Kirishima qui plaqua la paume de sa main sur sa tempe qui lui élançait. Toute cette histoire avait finalement décuplé son mal de tête.

- « Tu ne dois pas être le seul. »

Kirishima ne répondit pas. Suoh faisait bien évidemment référence à Asami. Oui, ce dernier devait être dans une colère noire…

xxx

Mais Asami était bien plus furieux que Kirishima l'imaginait. Il se demandait comment il allait retrouver Takaba au milieu de cette foule et ce dédale de rues qui s'étendait sur quatre hectares ? Cela faisait déjà plus de trois quarts d'heures qu'il arpentait les trottoirs à la recherche d'une tête qui lui était familière. Si au moins il savait ce qui l'avait poussé à venir à Kabukichô, il aurait en mains des indications qui auraient pu le mettre sur une piste. Sans indice, c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Asami poursuivit ses investigations dans chaque rue et ruelle dans lesquelles sa progression le menait. Il se trouvait à présent dans le quartier où s'étaient établies les triades chinoises. Il faisait fausse route, Takaba ne se serait pas aventuré aussi loin. Il le savait inconscient mais pas fou au point de s'aventurer dans un endroit réputé dangereux.

Il marcha encore pendant cinq minutes, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans le repère de la pègre chinoise, puis s'arrêta. Il perdait son temps ici. Il fit alors demi tour lorsque deux silhouettes apparurent devant son champ de vision de l'autre côté de la route. L'un deux était traîné par le bras et criait des mots que la distance rendait impossible à saisir. L'homme d'affaires réintégra discrètement la ruelle qu'il venait de quitter. Il attendrait qu'ils déguerpissent afin de poursuivre son chemin. Tapi dans l'ombre, il observa les deux hommes qui s'étaient arrêtés devant l'entrée d'un club privé huppé. L'enseigne lumineuse les enveloppaient d'une lumière rouge vive. À vue d'œil, le plus grand des hommes devait mesurer plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Quant à l'autre, il paraissait minuscule à côté lui. Le plus petit se débattait comme un diable, mais hélas, il n'avait aucune chance face à… Asami écarquilla les yeux. Lui qui ne croyait pas en la providence, allait devoir réviser son jugement. Il venait de retrouver Takaba. Il allait aussi devoir rectifier la perception qu'il se faisait de la psychologie de celui-ci : il était encore plus fou qu'il ne l'avait soupçonné.

Sans chercher à analyser la situation dans laquelle était Takaba, Asami sortit son arme de son holster et se plaqua contre le mur qui lui donnait le meilleur angle de tir. Il ferma un œil, puis visa le crâne du colosse. Un geste déplacé ou suspect de sa part, et sa tête explosait. Pour le moment il donnait l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un qui justement venait d'apparaître sur le perron. Une silhouette élancée pourvue de longs cheveux noués en une natte qui reposait sur son épaule. Il reconnaîtrait entre mille cette silhouette aux allures efféminées : Liu Feilong. Asami ferma les yeux un court instant, ne croyant pas ce qu'il voyait. Qu'est-ce que Takaba et Feilong faisaient ici, et ensemble… ?

Le businessman baissa son arme. Il lui faudrait bien plus d'une vie pour calmer l'orage qui grondait en lui. Il se concentra à nouveau sur le trio qui paraissait en grande conversation. Le colosse avait relâché Takaba sous l'ordre de Feilong. Le photographe ne donnait aucun signe de peur, il paraissait même agacer le Chinois avec ses discours et sa façon particulière de s'agiter dans tous les sens lorsqu'il était énervé. Asami aurait donné cher pour entendre ce qui se disait, mais il était trop éloigné.

Il prit à nouveau son téléphone portable et se mit légèrement en retrait tout en gardant un œil sur le trio.

- « Oui, Monsieur ? »

- « Je l'ai retrouvé », informa Asami qui communiqua l'adresse exacte du lieu. « Il est avec Feilong. Vas le récupérer. Je reste ici pour veiller à ce que Takaba ne nous échappe pas encore. »

- « On arrive. »

Asami coupa la communication et revint sur ses pas. Garder Takaba auprès de lui aurait été finalement plus simple et surtout moins dangereux que de le laisser vadrouiller dans les rues. Qui plus est, en possession d'une arme qui fort heureusement il avait récupéré. Que devait-il faire ? Lui dire la vérité, ou attendre qu'il ait résolu toute cette affaire… ?

Le leader du marché noir fronça les sourcils. Aucune des deux alternatives ne lui convenaient. L'une comme l'autre étaient une source de problèmes.

_À suivre…_

* * *

(1) Oimyakonsky : région de la Sibérie du Nord où la température la plus basse encore jamais égalée fut de -71,2°.

Eh bien voilà, ces retrouvailles inopinées étaient juste une mise en bouche des vraies qui ne vont pas tarder à venir. Je ne peux pas vous dire exactement dans combien de temps elles auront lieu, mais je peux au moins vous assurer que je n'aurai pas la cruauté de vous faire attendre jusqu'au dernier chapitre pour enfin les réunir. D'ailleurs je suis comme vous, leur séparation commence à me peser. ;)

Je vous fais à toutes un bisous sur la joue et vous dis à bientôt ! Et merci encore pour votre soutien et votre fidélité malgré mes udaptes tardives.

Merci ! Merci !


	22. Startup

_Je dédie ce chapitre à __**Ophris**__ qui en me racontant sa vie trépidante et drôle m'a inspirée une scène sur Akihito. Merci pour ta simplicité et ton humour ; merci d'être tout simplement toi ! Gros bisous !)_

**TROUBLES**

_**Notes** : Joyeux Noël à toutes ! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver en ce jour que je vous souhaite merveilleux. Je vous annonce que ce sera la dernière fois que j'écrirai des notes sur mes chapitres puisque je le ferai désormais sur mon blog que certaines d'entre vous ont déjà découvert en allant lire mon profil (j'ai d'ailleurs été très agréablement surprise et je vous remercie encore d'être venues me rendre visite :)). Pour celles qui ne le savent pas encore et qui désireraient y jeter un œil, vous trouverez le lien, intitulé ''home page'', situé au-dessus de mon avatar sur mon profil de "ce site" (en a marre de ne pas pouvoir écrire correctement ef-ef-net, grh !). Ce blog me permettra de vous dire où en sont les avancées de mes chapitres et également de répondre aux commentaires des lectrices qui n'ont pas de compte sur "ce site"._

_Je conseille aux lectrices qui me suivent sur le forum sur lequel je suis inscrite, de se créer une alerte auteur sur "ce site" ou de s'inscrire à la Newsletter de mon blog car il se pourrait bien que dans les mois à venir je n'annonce plus mes publications sur le fofo puisqu'à présent j'ai un petit endroit perso pour le faire. Il en sera de même pour mes créations sur Viewfinder. ;)_

_Vyersdra, ma bétâ-lectrice, remercie chaleureusement les lectrices qui ont eu une pensée pour elle quand j'ai parlé de son quotidien plus que chargé._

_Tiens, en parlant de ma bétâ, si par malheur vous découvrez des fautes ou des mots manquants sur ce chapitre, ne blâmez pas ma Vyvy puisqu'en relisant ses corrections j'ai réécrit certains passages qui en avaient GRAND besoin (tout compte fait, l'attente de ses corrections a été bénéfique pour mon chapitre). :D Je pense avoir fait attention mais malheureusement aucun auteur n'est à l'abri d'une vilaine coquille. ^^'_

_J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de la patience dont vous faites preuve avec moi. Merci mille fois pour votre indulgence ! ^^_

**Chap 19 – Startup**

Akihito fulminait. Après avoir failli être violé par un taré lunatique, s'être fait courser par des racketteurs pour ne pas avoir été suffisamment ''coopératif'' en se laissant détrousser du peu d'argent qu'il possédait sur lui, l'homme de main de Feilong lui était tombé dessus comme un piano ''tombé'' du ciel – ses épaules en ressentaient encore le poids douloureux de ses mains quand elle s'étaient abattues sur lui. Super ! Et maintenant il allait avoir droit à un sermon made in china.

- « Prétexter une envie pressante pour t'esquiver était certes trivial, mais cela n'en reste pas moins efficace », réprimanda effectivement Feilong, perché en haut des escaliers du night-club.

- « Pourquoi faire compliqué quand on peut faire simple ? » rétorqua Akihito en regardant ailleurs comme pour dire ''cause toujours tu m'intéresses''.

- « Où es-tu allé ? »

- « Tu n'es pas mon père à ce que je sache. »

- « Encore heureux. Si tu avais été mon fils je t'aurais vendu au premier venu. »

- « Sympa… Mais bon, ça ne risque pas d'arriver puisqu'il n'y a aucune chance que tu te multiplies. Alléluia ! Dieu merci, la nature fait bien les choses », ironisa sournoisement Akihito en levant les bras aux ciel. Bon d'accord, titiller un dragon déjà fort énervé n'était pas très judicieux pour la santé. Mais lui aussi était énervé, et il avait de quoi. « Putain-de-soirée-de-merde ! » murmura-t-il dans sa barbe.

- « Alors, où es-tu allé ? » poursuivit Feilong en faisant fi de sa pique dont il avait été pourtant fier.

Déçu de ne pas avoir pu égratigner l'ego du chinois, Akihito lui répondit effrontément :

- « Me balader ! Hey, tu peux dire à ton pitbull de me lâcher le bras ? Il est en train de me le broyer ! »

Feilong examina attentivement le bâton de dynamite prêt à exploser. Akihito paraissait si frêle à côté de son subordonné qui faisait deux têtes et demie de plus que lui.

- « Lâche-le. »

Ren obtempéra sur-le-champ, libérant le bras d'Akihito qui s'empressa de masser son biceps endolori : ce crétin lui avait carrément coupé la circulation du sang de son bras ! Rageur, il foudroya du regard la brute qui l'avait traîné sur plus d'un kilomètre pour le ramener à son point de départ : ce night-club pourri ! Autant dire que son membre en garderait des souvenirs ''colorés''. Il était certain que ce connard lui avait fait un hématome à la taille de sa main démesurément grande. Mais où Feilong avait-il trouvé un monstre pareil ?

- « Je t'ai posé une question. Je t'avais autorisé à me suivre à la seule condition que tu restes auprès de moi. Mais non, il a fallu que tu fasses ta fouine et j'ai dû envoyer un de mes hommes à ta recherche. »

- « Je t'avais dit que je voulais voir quelqu'un qui aurait pu nous rencarder sur Tokahashi. Mais non, Môsieur Feilong en a décidé autrement parce que Môsieur Feilong ne voit en moi qu'un gosse stupide et incapable qu'il faut absolument chaperonner ! C'est de ta faute si je me suis éclipsé. Tu n'avais qu'à m'accompagner où je le voulais ! »

- « Ah oui, ton fameux ''informateur''. Désolé, mais j'ai plus confiance en mes hommes qu'en tes soi-disant relations. »

- « Ah ouais ? Et ils l'ont trouvé ? »

- « Pas encore. »

Akihito lâcha un rire sarcastique :

- « Je vois la ''compétence'' de tes hommes. Wouah ! Ils sont impressionnants ! »

Si Feilong resta de marbre face à son insolence, il en était différemment de son garde du corps qui obliqua la tête dans sa direction. Putain, même ses yeux transparents comme du cristal étaient anormaux. En outre, il devait bien reconnaître qu'ils foutaient la trouille.

- « Mes hommes n'apprécient guère qu'on les insulte », prévint Feilong en notant l'expression impressionnée d'Akihito. « Mais n'aies crainte, il ne te touchera pas sans que je ne lui en donne l'ordre. »

- « Il ne me fait pas peur ton… alien », se moqua Akihito.

- « Oui, parce que tu sais que je suis là », sourit malicieusement Feilong tout en caressant de ses doigts sa natte qui reposait sur sa poitrine.

La remarque pertinente du chinois désintégra le petit sourire narquois d'Akihito. Il s'imagina seul avec ce monstre et dut bien admettre qu'il n'en mènerait pas large si Feilong l'abandonnait entre ses mains. Il était évident qu'un seul coup de poing de ce type le réduirait irrémédiablement en pâtée pour chat.

- « Takaba Akihito ! »

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent à l'unisson vers la voix qui retentit comme un coup de tonnerre dans la ruelle. Instinctivement, Ren porta sa main à son arme mais fut immédiatement stoppé par Feilong qui avait reconnu la silhouette de l'opportun. Quant à Akihito, il leva les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant bruyamment. Chouette… ! Apparemment tout le monde s'était donné le mot pour lui pourrir la vie. Mais comment avait-il su qu'il était là ?

- « C'est toi qui l'a prévenu ? » demanda-t-il à Feilong, sans cacher sa colère.

- « Ne sois pas bête. Si je t'ai permis de m'accompagner je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais eu à gagner en le prévenant de ta présence ici. Et si j'en crois ce que je vois, il n'a pas l'air ravi que tu sois avec moi. Il doit probablement te faire surveiller. »

Ce qui contrariait considérablement Feilong car si les hommes d'Asami espionnaient Akihito, par conséquent lui l'était également.

- « Quoi ? C'est vrai ce qu'il dit ? » questionna Akihito en pivotant vers Kirishima qui s'était arrêté à deux pas de lui.

- « Pas suffisamment, apparemment. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici, avec Liu Feilong ? »

- « Ce que je fais là ? Me divertir comme la plupart des gens qui viennent ici. Et lui », dit-il en désignant du pouce le concerné posté derrière son dos. « Je l'ai rencontré par hasard. »

- « Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile. Comme l'a deviné Liu Feilong, je vous fais suivre, alors je sais où vous étiez et ce que vous faisiez. »

- « Ah oui ? Et vous êtes si peu occupé que vous vous êtes déplacé en personne pour me ramener ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à vos espions de se charger eux-mêmes de cette tâche, dans ce cas ? »

- « Ne discutez pas et suivez-moi », ordonna Kirishima en éludant sciemment la question.

Akihito bondit en arrière, évitant de justesse de se faire empoigner par l'assistant.

- « Non ! J'en ai marre qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire ! »

- « Takaba, ne me faites pas perdre mon temps. J'ai ordre de veiller sur vous alors coopérez pour une fois. »

Le visage d'Akihito se ferma brusquement. Il baissa la tête et commença à murmurer, obligeant les trois hommes à tendre l'oreille.

- « Asami est mort. Vous n'êtes plus obligé d'obéir à ses ordres. Je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec la mafia. Je veux retrouver ma liberté et ma vie d'avant. En mourant, Asami m'a acquitté des dettes qui me liaient à lui, et par conséquent, à vous. Si le dernier souhait d'Asami était de me protéger, le mieux que vous ayez à faire est de m'écarter de votre milieu d'assassins. Alors laissez-moi tranquille. Je veux oublier Asami et tout ce qui le lie à lui. »

Plus le photographe exposait sa volonté, plus Kirishima montrait des signes d'agacement. Akihito en avait conscience mais il ne supportait plus qu'on dirige sa vie. Asami lui-même n'était pas parvenu à le faire obéir. Du moins, pas totalement. Alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait faire croire à Kirishima qu'il en serait autrement avec lui ?

De l'autre côté de la route, Asami écoutait la litanie du photographe par le biais du téléphone portable que son assistant avait dissimulé dans son pardessus. Les complaintes de Takaba l'irritaient bien plus qu'elles ne le touchaient car récupérer ce gamin qui mettait en plus de la mauvaise volonté à obéir, lui faisait perdre un temps précieux ; ainsi que sa flegme légendaire.

Brusquement, il rejoignit son garde du corps qui était resté en retrait, arme en main, au cas ou des événements fâcheux nécessitaient son intervention. Il lui tendit son cellulaire qui lui servait de ''récepteur'' puis ordonna abruptement :

- « Donne-moi ton portable. »

Suoh s'exécuta et regarda Asami s'éloigner d'un pas déterminé dans les profondeurs de la ruelle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la poche du manteau de Kirishima se mit à vibrer. L'assistant s'écarta des oreilles indiscrètes de ses vis-à-vis qui le dévisageait du regard, puis décrocha sans perdre de vue Takaba.

- « Oui ? »

- _« Cette mascarade a assez duré. Emploie la force s'il le faut mais récupère Takaba sur-le-champ »_, somma Asami en raccrochant aussi sec.

L'assistant fronça les sourcils tout en faisant mine de consulter sa montre comme pour indiquer qu'une affaire extérieure à Takaba demandait son intervention immédiate. Employer la force ? Vu la situation actuelle il ne voyait qu'une seule solution. Toutefois, elle était risquée pour sa propre vie si Feilong et son homme de main interprétaient mal son intention. De toute façon il n'avait pas le choix. Mais pourquoi ce gamin ne comprenait-il pas qu'il agissait pour son bien ?

L'assistant raccrocha puis, sans plus aucune hésitation, agrippa le bras du jeune homme. Mais c'était sans compter sur Akihito qui n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Il dégrafa son blouson et s'en débarrassa en un éclair, le laissant pendre dans la main de Kirishima qui en resta déconcerté.

- « Désolé mais je ne viens pas avec vous ! Je reprends ma liberté et personne ne m'en empêchera ! Alors continuez ce que vous avez à faire et oubliez-moi. Je vous laisse mon blouson en souvenir, salut ! »

Akihito tourna les talons puis s'éloigna rapidement sans demander son reste.

- « Takaba ! Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser les grands moyens. »

Malgré le tutoiement inhabituel, voire menaçant de l'assistant, Akihito poursuivit son chemin.

- « Takaba ! » gronda sévèrement Kirishima.

- « Je n'entends rien ! » s'exclama ce dernier en illustrant sa mauvaise foi en se bouchant les oreilles de ses deux mains.

Un coup de feu retentit soudainement, paralysant d'effroi Akihito. La balle s'était fichée à cinq centimètres à peine de son pied droit et le trou formé dans la croûte de neige fumait encore sous la chaleur du projectile.

- « Putain ! Mais vous êtes malade ! » hurla-t-il en se retournant violemment.

- « La prochaine fois c'est la jambe que je vise. Je ne vais pas te courir après indéfiniment. »

Akihito blêmit lorsqu'il le vit lever son arme sur sa jambe droite. Non, il n'allait pas lui tirer dessus quand même ? C'était de l'intimidation. Ce n'était pas ce que… Le photographe se mit tout à coup à rire lorsqu'un argument de taille lui vint à l'esprit. Il avait soudainement recouvert toute sa confiance et se délectait déjà du succès de sa répartie :

- « Asami vous a demandé de me protéger, pas de me tuer », nargua-t-il, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

- « Une balle dans la jambe n'a jamais tué personne. En revanche, elle a la capacité d'immobiliser celui qui la reçoit. Je n'hésiterais pas à faire usage de cette méthode si tu continues à t'obstiner. »

- « Hé ! N'est-ce pas un peu exagéré comme procédé ? » s'en mêla Feilong qui avait silencieusement assisté à cette comédie burlesque qui s'était transformée en thriller dans lequel un psychopathe s'en donnait à cœur joie.

- « Takaba… je ne te le dirais pas une seconde fois », alerta froidement Kirishima en occultant totalement l'intervention du leader de Baishe.

- « Ren… » fit ce dernier sous un ton lent et doucereux.

L'interpellé glissa ses yeux de glace sur son patron et comprit instantanément ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il dégaina son arme puis la pointa sans état d'âme sur la nuque de l'assistant.

- « Si tu fais le moindre geste suspect, mon homme se fera un plaisir de te faire sauter la tête… » annonça Feilong dans un détachement qui hallucina le photographe.

Malgré la menace qui pesait derrière sa nuque, Kirishima ne changea pas d'attitude, se concentrant uniquement sur la mission qu'il devait impérativement accomplir. Asami ne souffrirait pas un nouvel échec et lui ne supporterait pas de le décevoir une fois de plus.

- « Ça suffit ! Vous êtes tous des malades ! » haleta Akihito le cœur battant. « C'est bon, je vais venir avec vous ! Mais à une seule condition. Je ne veux pas réintégrer l'appartement d'Asami, et j'exige un minimum de liberté ! »

- « Impossible », refusa Kirishima qui maintenait toujours en joue la jambe du jeune homme. « Lorsque je vois ce que tu fais de tes moments de liberté… »

- « Très bien ! Dans ce cas entretuez-vous, ça m'est égal ! » s'écria Akihito en prenant congé une nouvelle fois de ses chaperons armés jusqu'aux dents. Qu'il lui tire dans la jambe si ça lui chantait, il n'en avait rien à foutre !

- « Takaba ! Tout ce que je peux vous proposer c'est une surveillance constante en contrepartie de votre semi-liberté. »

- « Le compromis est équitable, Akihito », déclara calmement Feilong en croisant les bras. « Bien que l'insistance de Kirishima me dépasse, son dévouement pour Asami ne mérite pas qu'il perde la vie à cause de ton entêtement. Je te certifie que Ren n'hésitera pas à le tuer s'il fait mine d'appuyer encore une fois sur la détente. Après tout, la mort d'un homme d'Asami ne me causera aucune d'insomnie… »

- « Vous me faites chier ! » râla Akihito qui toisa tour à tour les trois mafieux qui le dévisageaient. « J'ai quand même l'impression que vous vous foutez royalement de ma gueule… ! »

N'ayant tout de même pas envie de voir la cervelle de Kirishima repeindre en rouge le trottoir – et ce, par sa faute –, il céda à contrecœur. Qu'importe, il trouverait bien une occasion d'échapper à la vigilance de ses ''nounous'' en costume noir. Quelque peu encouragé par cette alternative qu'il comptait mettre à exécution le plus rapidement possible, il enfouit rageusement ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et rejoignit l'assistant qui le couvrit aussitôt de son blouson. Oh, quelle délicate attention. Ceci dit il préférerait qu'il lui lâche la grappe au lieu de jouer la baby-sitter attentionnée !

Estimant la vie de Kirishima hors de danger, Suoh dévia son arme du crâne du subordonné de Feilong.

- « Cette histoire a failli tourner au vinaigre », annonça-t-il en rengainant son Beretta sous son manteau.

- « Non. Ce type n'aurait pas tiré sur Kirishima. Tout comme Feilong, il a compris que tout cela n'était qu'une mise en scène. Mais que Feilong ait décidé de prêter main forte à Kirishima, est assez surprenant », observa Asami en arquant un sourcil perplexe. « Ils ont tous deux joué sur le point faible de Takaba. Maintenant je veux qu'on le surveille de très près. »

- « J'y veillerai », assura Suoh avant de reprendre. « Monsieur… ? »

Asami obliqua la tête vers son garde du corps qui s'inclina.

- « Ravi de vous voir en vie. »

- « Ravi de l'être », murmura Asami tout en glissant une cigarette entre ses lèvres, son regard incisif fixé sur son assistant qui poussait Takaba devant lui.

Suoh prit congé de son patron pour aller rejoindre son coéquipier ainsi que le paquet qu'il avait ordre de récupérer.

Quant à Asami, il attendit que Feilong et son subordonné – plutôt atypique – réintègrent le night-club avant de quitter les lieux à son tour. Il prit délibérément tout son temps, foulant les trottoirs de sa démarche nonchalante. Aucun individu suicidaire ne l'ayant accosté sur le chemin du retour, sortir de Kabukichô fut plus facile que de le traverser. Asami s'arrêta sous l'enseigne lumineuse de l'entrée du quartier pour s'allumer une autre cigarette avant de consulter sa montre : les aiguilles indiquaient trois heures vingt. Le froid mordant du milieu de la nuit avait pressé les derniers badauds à réintégrer la chaleur de leur domicile et il était temps pour lui d'en faire de même. Il marcha sur quelques mètres, lorsqu'au loin il eut la mauvaise surprise de voir Takaba entouré de ses hommes… Que faisaient-ils encore là alors qu'il leur avait laissé le temps de quitter le quartier ?

Asami ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils, cherchant quelle attitude prendre face à cette circonstance imprévue et combien… Il souffla brutalement un épais nuage de fumée, illustrant son profond agacement. Trop de contretemps s'étaient accumulés pour l'homme impatient qu'il était et son humeur n'était plus apte à épargner des sueurs froides à ses hommes. Décidé, il se mit en marche vers le trio qui avançait à la vitesse d'une limace terrassée par un trop plein de soleil.

Ses talons heurtèrent durement le bitume, se répercutant sinistrement sur les murs des bâtiments, pendant que Takaba pestait encore sur sa condition de prisonnier. Son ascension le rapprochait dangereusement du trio lorsque le gamin glissa tout à coup sur une plaque de verglas en poussant un cri aigu qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir sortir de ses cordes vocales. Le cri aigu se mua l'instant d'après en un râle douloureux lorsque sa chute s'acheva sous le bas de caisse de la BMW. Akihito se tenait son entrejambe et gémissait des ''Putain ! Putain ! Putain !''. « Aie ! » fit mentalement Asami qui avait compris que les attributs de sa propriété s'étaient pris de plein fouet la roue du véhicule. Même si sa chute l'avait de prime abord amusé, il compatissait maintenant à sa douleur et trouva regrettable de ne pas la lui faire oublier d'une façon ''fort agréable''.

Quatre foulées le séparaient désormais du groupe quand Kirishima s'aperçut enfin de sa présence. Son regard le suppliait de ne pas approcher davantage mais Asami balaya sa requête par un sourire en coin provocateur. Sa décision était prise. Pour lui, braver les interdits avaient toujours eu un côté excitant et rien ne pourrait le dissuader de faire marche arrière.

Kirishima et Suoh le comprirent et assistèrent, impuissants, à la frasque de leur patron.

L'homme d'affaires passa devant son assistant sans même le regarder, toute son attention étant centrée sur Takaba qui geignait encore. Asami sortit sa main de la poche de son pantalon sous le regard médusé de Kirishima qui signifiait « Non, vous n'allez pas faire ça ! ».

Si, il allait le faire. Et ce fut avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il lévita sa main au-dessus de la tête de sa propriété qui était trop occupée à se tenir l'entrejambe pour remarquer sa présence. L'instant était à la fois grisant et dangereux. Dangereux du fait qu'il éprouvait une envie féroce de l'extirper du dessous de cette voiture pour lui dévorer les lèvres. À défaut, il se contenta de faire glisser ses doigts dans sa chevelure tout en poursuivant sa route. Cette sensation soyeuse sous ses doigts avait été un pur délice.

La scène n'avait pris que trois petites secondes mais avait faillit causer une attaque cardiaque à Kirishima et Suoh qui avaient à présent la lourde tâche de faire diversion. Takaba relevait déjà la tête vers leur patron qui s'éloignait, sans se presser.

En un éclair, Suoh s'interposa entre Asami et le jeune homme, priant pour que son corps fasse barrage.

- « Tu peux te relever ou doit-on t'aider ? » demanda-t-il abruptement en se penchant le plus près possible du gamin afin qu'accaparer tout son champ visuel.

- « Hein ? Euh, non, ça ira », grommela Akihito qui se sentait un peu perdu.

Il avait l'intuition que quelque chose d'anormal s'était passée. Par ailleurs cette sensation bizarre sur sa tête était toujours présente, il pouvait encore la sentir… Soudain une chose immonde et visqueuse lui vint à l'esprit. Il tâta avec dégoût le haut de sa tête en quête de l'abomination qui lui filerait la honte de sa vie. Ouf ! Il n'y avait rien à signaler. Aucun oiseau ne lui avait chié dessus. Avec la soirée qu'il venait de passer, c'était même étonnant qu'elle ne se finisse pas en ''beauté''. C'était sûrement son imagination qui lui avait joué un mauvais tour, ou la douleur de ses boules malmenées qui s'était répercutée jusqu'en haut de son crâne.

Rassuré, Akihito extirpa tant bien que mal une première jambe du dessous de la voiture lorsqu'il remarqua celles d'un homme qui traversait la route. Sans qu'il ne puisse en comprendre la raison, son cœur s'accéléra soudainement. Cette attitude à la fois flegmatique et distinguée… elle… elle lui rappelait…

- « Dès que vous aurez fini de vous donner en spectacle, vous grimperez dans la voiture ! » intervint Kirishima que l'intérêt du jeune homme pour Asami rendait nerveux. « Takaba ! Vous m'écoutez ? »

Piqué au vif, Akihito en oublia l'objet de son examen et exprima haut et fort son indignation en fusillant Kirishima des yeux :

- « Me ''donner en spectacle'' ? Ça se voit que ce n'est pas vous qui avez eu les couilles broyées par ce putain pneu ! »

De l'autre côté de la route, Asami s'amusa de sa réplique et imaginait fort bien la réaction outrée de son assistant peu habitué par la prose ''châtiée'' de son amant.

- « Gardez vos grossièretés pour vous ! Allez, dépêchez-vous ! » gronda Kirishima qui perdait de plus en plus patience. Mais qui craignait surtout que Takaba ne voit et reconnaisse Asami.

Akihito obtempéra, non sans ronchonner, puis grimpa à l'arrière du véhicule, suivit de Kirishima qui s'installa à ses côtés sur la banquette en cuir. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas mis à l'avant avec la brute qui leur servait de chauffeur ?

- « Je ne vais pas sauter en marche », souligna Akihito en lançant un regard de travers à son voisin qui l'étouffait déjà.

- « Je n'ai pas envie de vous courir après une troisième fois. Vous me créez beaucoup d'ennuis et je n'ai plus confiance en vous. »

- « N'oubliez pas le marché que nous avons conclu. Vous ne pouvez pas me retenir prisonnier 24h/24. Vous étiez d'accord pour me laisser un minimum de liberté », rappela Akihito tout à coup méfiant. « Et il est hors de question que j'aille chez Asami. Déposez-moi chez mon ami. »

- « Vous demandez beaucoup trop de choses », répliqua Kirishima sur un ton qui avait la couleur d'un refus.

- « Je vous préviens, je fous le feu à son appart', et je vous pourrirai tellement la vie que vous seriez obligés de me tuer ! »

- « C'est une menace ? » s'enquit Kirishima en obliquant lentement la tête sur le photographe. « Méfiez-vous car je pourrais vous prendre aux mots… Personne ne nous menace, et encore moins un gamin insignifiant. »

Le regard étrange de l'assistant perturba Akihito. Tout à coup il le croyait bien capable de s'en débarrasser à la prochaine occasion qui se présenterait. Quel imbécile… Comment pensait-il pouvoir faire peur à des hommes qui côtoyaient le danger au quotidien ? Il n'était qu'un insecte comparé à l'envergure de leurs ennemis. « Pauvre ''petit'' Akihito », se fustigea-t-il mentalement. « Tu n'es rien pour eux. _Un gamin insignifiant_, voilà ce que tu es… »

Après tout, il ne savait quels sentiments ces deux hommes nourrissaient à son égard. Ils le méprisaient peut-être. L'autorité d'Asami leur faisant défaut, plus rien ne les obligeait à le supporter s'il les poussait à bout. Leur loyauté envers Asami ne devait pas s'étendre jusque dans l'Au-delà…

Akihito se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il réalisa avec un pincement au cœur que de son vivant, Asami avait représenté une sécurité pour lui. À présent mort, il était beaucoup plus vulnérable, du moins, jusqu'à temps qu'il baignerait dans ce milieu de criminels qui n'en avaient que faire de sa petite personne. Mais pour l'heure, son plus gros problème était qu'on l'oblige à réintégrer l'appartement d'Asami. Et ça, c'était au dessus de ses forces.

- « Je… je ne veux pas retourner chez lui », déclara-t-il en baissant la tête sur ses mains nouées par le stress. « Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, mais ne m'obligez pas à endurer son absence… »

Les deux hommes d'âges mûrs se regardèrent dans le rétroviseur de l'habitacle. Ils comprenaient la ''supplique'' du jeune homme, surtout Suoh qui avait vécu l'annonce de la mort de son patron. Mais Asami ne lui ayant donné aucune consigne particulière concernant le gamin, ce n'était pas à lui de prendre une décision. Tout reposait sur les épaules de son coéquipier, et dans un sens, ça l'arrangeait car allez à l'encontre des ordres d'Asami n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

- « Amène-moi au Sion. J'ai des documents à récupérer », annonça Kirishima sans répondre à la requête d'Akihito.

Le trajet jusqu'au Club fut interminable pour Akihito qui dut fournir à kirishima les raisons de son escapade à Kabukichô. Arrivés à destination, Suoh se gara devant le luxueux établissement encore animé malgré l'heure tardive. À peine eut-il tiré le frein à main que Kirishima descendit du véhicule. Il ne referma pas la portière. Il regarda longuement la double porte d'entrée baignée d'une lumière tamisée. Il paraissait indécis. Le temps passant, l'air froid du dehors s'engouffra dans l'habitacle et fit frisonner Akihito.

- « Amène-le chez Mizukiyo », finit par dire l'assistant en se penchant vers Suoh.

Akihito reçu cette nouvelle comme une bouffée d'air pur. Il se sentait tellement soulagé qu'il consentit à montrer un peu de reconnaissance mais l'assistant claqua la portière avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Ok… pas de soucis… On ne le reprendra plus à faire preuve de courtoisie !

Suoh redémarra le véhicule et alla droit vers le domicile de Seiishi sans en demander l'adresse au photographe. Ce qui n'étonna guère Akihito puisqu'il se savait surveillé à présent. Dès son arrivé devant son immeuble, le jeune homme murmura un ''merci'' qui lui écorcha presque les lèvres lorsque Suoh lui ordonna de ne pas bouger. Intrigué, Akihito le regarda sortir du véhicule, en faire le tour par derrière, pour finalement… Wouah ! Il n'en crut pas ses yeux ! Suoh lui ouvrait la portière comme s'il s'était agit d'un VIP. En temps normal il se serait senti gêné mais voir le gros malabar lui faire des courbettes valait son pesant d'or. En guise de remerciements – se rappelant le vent qu'il avait pris avec l'assistant –, il lui offrit un magnifique sourire narquois. Cette situation était carrément jubilatoire.

Hélas, sa joie fut de courte durée.

- « Qu'est-ce vous faites ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant alors qu'il grimpait les trois marches du perron.

- « Je t'accompagne jusqu'à la porte de ton appartement », précisa Suoh en lui rendant son sourire.

Et merde… Voilà pourquoi il lui avait ouvert la portière. Il s'était bien payé sa tête. Ou bien c'était lui qui avait conclu trop vite qu'il l'avait élevé au rang de VIP. Bravo ! Maintenant il passait pour le dernier des abrutis ! Rah ! Il le dé-tes-TAIT !

- « C'est bon on y est, vous pouvez partir maintenant ! » tempêta Akihito en pivotant sur ses talons. Le molosse le collait tellement qu'il se cogna le nez contre son torse.

- « Ouvre la porte, je veux te voir entrer. »

- « Et après ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Attendre derrière la porte comme un gentil toutou ? » nargua Akihito.

- « Peut-être pas derrière la porte mais je ne serai pas loin », répliqua Suoh les yeux brillants d'une moquerie qui échauffa encore plus le photographe.

- « C'est un peu tard pour jouer les gardes du corps scrupuleux ! C'était auprès d'Asami qu'il aurait fallu déployer autant de zèle ! Si vous l'aviez accompagné il serait encore en vie ! » reprocha Akihito sans vraiment réaliser le poids de ses mots. Il était bien trop énervé pour entendre le signal d'alerte que lui envoyait son cerveau.

- « Fais attention à ce que tu dis, je n'ai pas la patience de Kirishima. »

- « Tu crois que tu me fais peur avec tes grands airs ? »

- « Tiens ta langue car je ne serai pas contre de te flanquer une bonne fessée, sale mioche. »

- « Ah ouais… ? Essaie un peu pour voir… » le provoqua Akihito qui avait toutes les caractéristiques d'une cocotte minute sous pression.

Sa raison lui hurlait « T'as perdu la tête ou quoi ? Oh, réveille-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ou à prouver en agrippant le col de ce monstre qui peut t'écraser comme un vulgaire moucheron ? ». Mais Akihito paraissait atteint d'une surdité foudroyante…

- « Je comprends que tous les événements de cette semaine ait pu te griller des neurones. Mais tu vas trop loin gamin. »

- « Ça sous-entend quoi ? Que tu vas me péter la gueule ? » éructa Akihito qui se tenait sur la pointe des pieds afin de regarder son ennemi droit dans les yeux. « Mais vas-y, te gêne pas, fais-toi plaisir ! »

Suoh leva un sourcil dubitatif devant la crevette qui s'acharnait sur les pans de son pardessus dans le vain espoir de le faire plier de quelques millimètres. Il était d'un ridicule et d'une bêtise à faire peur… La punition s'imposait.

Akihito vola brusquement dans les airs et se retrouva en un battement de cil, à plat ventre, sur l'une des jambes du molosse. Il hurla de rage lorsqu'il sentit le garde du corps soulever son blouson, mettant son derrière à la merci de sa main gigantesque. L'enfoiré ! Il allait vraiment le faire ! Non, c'était trop humiliant ! Il aurait préféré un coup de poing bien viril, même s'il aurait terminé la nuit à l'hôpital. Une sensation de coup de fouet sur ses fesses l'avertit que « Si ! » il avait osé… Estomaqué, il en ressentit plus de honte que de douleur. Ce sale type lui faisait subir la pire des humiliations qu'il ait connue.

- « Pauvre connard ! On dirait que ça te plaît, hein ? Je ne serais pas étonné d'apprendre que tu fais la sortie des écoles primaires, sale gros pervers de merde ! »

Une deuxième salve de fouet sur son postérieur fut à la hauteur de ses l'insultes. Akihito l'insulta de plus belle, sans prêter attention qu'il en faisait également profiter tout le voisinage tant il hurlait.

- « Lâche-le ! » gronda une voix sur le palier.

Surpris, Akihito leva précipitamment la tête mais sa position inconfortable et ô combien dégradante, lui vrilla les cervicales dans un ''crac'' qui lui rappela qu'il n'était pas fait en caoutchouc. N'ayant pas envie de s'affubler d'une minerve en guise de collier, et ce, pendant des mois, il se contenta de fixer les pieds de Seiishi qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte grande ouverte.

- « Tiens donc… » commença Suoh sur un ton étrangement très intéressé. « Tu dois avoir envie de mourir pour oser pointer ce genre d'objet sur moi… ? »

_Envie de mourir_ ? _Pointer ce genre d'objet_ ? Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ce sale pervers fétichiste des fessées ? Intrigué, Akihito se contorsionna comme il le put sur la jambe du molosse qui n'avait vraisemblablement pas l'intention de le lâcher. Les paroles énigmatiques du garde du corps prirent tout à coup tout leur sens lorsqu'il vit que… Seiishi… brandissait une arme… Akihito cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne croyant pas ce qu'il voyait. Alors qu'il fixait, atterré, l'objet qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir entre les mains de son ami, une forme sombre au-dessus de sa tête attira son attention. Hein ? Suoh avait sorti son pistolet ! Mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué ?

- « Je t'ai dit de le lâcher », réitéra Seiishi en conservant son calme, malgré le danger qui le menaçait.

- « Hey ! Arrêtez ça ! » s'exclama Akihito qui venait de comprendre que la situation n'avait rien d'une plaisanterie.

Soudain, Akihito se sentit tomber dans le vide. Un nouveau ''crac'' résonna dans sa tête. Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas sa nuque qui avait craqué mais son nez qui s'était brutalement écrasé sur le sol.

- « Crétin ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu me lâchais ! » pesta-t-il en vérifiant s'il ne saignait pas.

- « J'attendais ce moment avec impatience », déclara Suoh en occultant les protestations du geignard qui trônait à ses pieds. « Sais-tu qu'en pointant ce truc sur moi tu me fournis l'argument idéal pour te supprimer ? »

Quoi ? Qu'avait-il dit ? _Supprimer_ ? « Il n'est quand même pas sérieux ? » se dit Akihito qui commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Il se releva sur ses pieds et feignit la décontraction dans l'espoir d'apaiser les tensions :

- « Ok, on se calme ! Je ne comprends rien à vos histoires mais tout ce que je sais c'est que ce petit jeu entre vous ne m'amuse pas. Alors rangez vos armes et chacun rentre chez soi. D'accord ? »

Plusieurs secondes passèrent en silence. Akihito regardait tour à tour les deux hommes qui continuaient à se tenir en joue, le visage fermé. Akihito fut frappé par le regard vide de son ami et l'aisance avec laquelle il tenait son arme. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en maniait une. Akihito en était persuadé et il en ressentit un certain malaise. Seiishi lui avait caché beaucoup de choses, comme sa connaissance des arts martiaux dont il en avait fait une excellente démonstration lorsqu'il s'était battu avec Feilong. Eh puis… Pourquoi Suoh lui en voulait-il au point de vouloir le supprimer ?

- « Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda-t-il tout de go, les sourcils froncés.

- « Rentre à la maison », lui répondit seulement Seiishi.

- « C'est ça. Rentre gentiment à la maison avant que je ne cède à l'envie d'appuyer sur la détente… »

Akihito fixa le garde du corps. Il n'y avait pas de doute, Suoh avait réellement une dent contre Seiishi. Son regard venimeux en disait long sur la haine qu'il lui portait. Maintenant, allez savoir pourquoi ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait pas l'intention de le demander. Mieux valait calmer le jeu entre ces deux-là puisqu'aucun ne concédait à baisser son arme.

Le photographe passa entre les deux canons qui se faisaient face, puis rejoignit Seiishi qui claqua la porte d'entrée dès qu'il fut dans l'appartement.

- « Que faisais-tu avec lui ? » questionna Seiishi sans perdre de temps.

Ah merde, avec tout ce qui venait de se passer il avait oublié ce détail. En fait, il n'avait pas du tout songé devoir se justifier puisqu'il n'avait pas non plus pensé que Seiishi serait debout à son retour. Que devait-il dire ? Qu'il était, par un ''malencontreux'' hasard, tombé sur Suoh en sortant de chez ses amis ? Ou dire qu'il avait commencé sa soirée en compagnie d'un chef de la triade chinoise pour la finir avec la pègre japonaise ? Mouais, vu comme ça la première proposition s'avérait nettement plus conforme au commun des mortels.

- « Dois-je te laisser plus de temps pour élaborer le mensonge que tu t'apprêtes à m'annoncer ? »

« Ah… euh… » furent les seuls sons qui sortirent de la bouche d'Akihito. Ça se lisait tant que ça sur son visage qu'il avait opté pour le mensonge… ?

- « Ok, c'est bon. Je vais tout t'expliquer », soupira-t-il, blasé que tout le monde devine ce qu'il avait en tête.

Il intégra, bon gré mal gré le salon, lorsque le bruit d'un objet lourd que l'on pose sur une table le fit se retourner.

- « Au fait, c'est normal que tu possèdes une arme ? »

De son index, Seiishi rabaissa l'écran de son PC portable : à côté de celui-ci, gisait le CZ75.

- « C'est l'un des hommes d'Asami qui me l'a donnée le soir où je t'ai accompagné au Sion », expliqua-t-il comme s'il s'était agit d'une banalité.

- « Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

- « Qui sait. Ma tête ne doit probablement pas leur revenir… »

Akihito regarda Seiishi droit dans les yeux mais ne put déceler s'il était vraiment sérieux. Son expression était, désespérément ''inexpressive''.

- « … Tu veux dire que ce serait à cause de ta ressemblance avec Asami ? »

- « Si c'était vraiment le cas ce prétexte serait un peu puéril, tu ne crois pas ? »

- « Je suis d'accord… Alors qu'as-tu fait pour que les hommes d'Asami régissent aussi violemment avec toi ? »

- « Aucune idée. Comme je viens de te le dire, je n'ai fait que de te déposer au Sion. »

- « Mmh… c'est étrange. Comme je trouve étrange que tu sois aussi à l'aise avec une arme… Je ne savais pas que le port d'armes était obligatoire sur le CV d'un boursier. »

Une fois de plus, Seiishi resta de marbre face à sa question. Il fouilla dans la poche de sa chemise et en sortit son paquet de cigarettes avant de s'en allumer une.

- « Je ne possède pas de port d'armes et j'ai appris à m'en servir durant mon service militaire en Angleterre. Te voilà rassurer ? Sinon… Comment s'est passée ta soirée avec tes amis ? » changea-t-il de sujet en s'appuyant contre la table à manger et en croisant les bras.

Ce ne fut pas tant le changement brutal de sujet qui dérangea Akihito, mais plus le contenu de la question. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute, Seiishi avait tout compris et il le lui avait fait savoir sur un ton sciemment employé. Lui qui avait pensé pouvoir enfin se détendre après la soirée merdique qu'il venait de passer…

Un énième sac de plomb venait de s'abattre sur les épaules du photographe qui décida de rejoindre le canapé pour s'y effondrer comme un poids mort. Pour ce que son escapade à Kabukichô avait servi, il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui, bien au chaud dans son lit. Dépité, il regarda au travers de la baie vitrée les appartements plongés dans le noir. Il enviait tous ces gens qui dormaient comme des loirs et surtout qui n'avaient pas à rendre de comptes. Mais pourquoi, lui, devait-il le faire ? Eh bien tout simplement parce que Seiishi lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne bougerait pas de sa place avant d'avoir eu ses réponses.

Akihito soupira et appuya sa tête contre le dossier du canapé :

- « À quoi bon me le demander puisque tu as deviné que je n'étais pas aller voir mes amis comme je te l'avais dit… ? »

- « Où es-tu allé ? »

- « À Kabukichô », soupira une nouvelle fois Akihito. « Tu te souviens du type avec lequel tu t'es battu sur le parking ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Eh bien je l'ai entendu dire qu'un certain Tokahashi Ichiro aurait peut-être un lien avec le meurtre d'Asami. »

Trop absorbé à fixer le plafond du salon, Akihito ne vit pas la lueur vive briller dans les yeux du trader.

- « J'ai demandé à Feilong, le mec aux cheveux longs que tu… »

- « Je sais qui c'est. Viens-en au fait », coupa Seiishi qui ne dissimulait pas son impatience.

- « Ouais… Donc j'ai demandé à Feilong si je pouvais l'accompagner à Kabukichô. J'ai un informateur là-bas qui aurait pu me rencarder sur ce type. »

- « _Informateur_ ? » releva le trader en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

- « Mon métier de photographe m'amène à m'entourer de contacts. Enfin bref, de toute façon il n'était pas là, je ne l'ai pas vu. »

Oui, il mentait encore. Tout du moins il déguisait une bonne partie de la vérité. Mais rentrer dans les détails, comme parler de ce mec bizarre qu'il avait percuté dans cette ruelle, ne servait à rien. D'ailleurs il se demandait encore pourquoi ce type l'avait aidé à se débarrasser de ses poursuivants juste après avoir voulu le violer… Il y avait vraiment des gens bizarres sur cette Terre…

- « Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ? Que craignais-tu pour ne pas m'avoir dit que tu te rendais à Kabukichô ? » poursuivit Seiishi.

- « Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer avec ça », dit simplement Akihito en se balançant en avant pour se redresser sur le bord du canapé.

- « Si tu m'avais dit la vérité j'aurais pu t'y emmener et cela m'aurait évité la petite comédie qui vient de se passer dans le couloir. »

Le photographe posa un regard fatigué sur son ami tout en appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

- « Je comprends et j'en suis désolé. Je voulais juste récolter quelques informations sur… »

- « C'est dangereux », le coupa à nouveau Seiishi en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot. « Laisse faire la police et ne te mêle plus de cette histoire. Tu es photographe, pas inspecteur à ce que je sache. »

- « Vous me prenez vraiment tous pour un gamin », riposta Akihito l'air renfrogné.

- « Je m'inquiète seulement pour toi. Une bombe comme celle qui a explosé au Keio Plaza ne s'acquière pas dans un supermarché. De plus, son maniement demande un certain professionnalisme. »

- « Merci de me prévenir. Je suis tellement bête que je ne m'en serais jamais douté », rétorqua brutalement Akihito.

- « Tu ne sais pas qui se cache derrière cet attentat. Tu es peut-être déjà dans le collimateur des auteurs de ce meurtre, et crois-moi qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à t'éliminer si tu représentes une gêne pour eux. Alors cesse de fouiner dans leurs affaires avant de te faire tuer. »

Akihito grimaça. Même s'il n'aimait pas l'autoritarisme dont faisait preuve Seiishi, il savait qu'il avait raison. Il était bien placé pour savoir que le monde qui gravitait autour d'Asami était dangereux. Mais après tout, le métier de photographe reporter obligeait parfois à se confronter au danger. Ce n'était pas en se limitant aux cérémonies de mariage, aux banquets VIP ou en photographiant des adultères qu'il incorporerait la société Magnum Photo.

- « Tu ne tiens plus debout, tu ferais bien d'aller te coucher », dit le trader en récupérant l'arme et son PC portable avant de quitter le salon sans même un « Bonne nuit ! ».

Et c'était tant mieux parce qu'Akihito n'avait pas non plus envie de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Il était en colère contre Seiishi parce qu'au final, il était comme tous les autres : il le prenait pour un gamin jusqu'à même lui ordonner d'aller se coucher. Il n'avait pas sommeil ! Il avait plutôt envie de… Soudain il se mit à bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Bon, d'accord… il avait peut-être un peu sommeil, mais juste un peu.

xxx

Une fatigue bien plus grande encore que celle d'Akihito pesait sur les épaules du leader du marché noir. Une semaine s'était écoulée et pourtant ses blessures prenaient un malin plaisir à lui faire payer sa chute dans les escaliers. Le terme ''chute'' était par ailleurs un pur euphémisme comparé à la déflagration qui l'avait littéralement soufflé. Il avait eu de la chance de s'en être sorti vivant. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on tentait de l'abattre mais aucune manifestation anormale n'avait présagé cette attaque. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute de garder un œil sur ses ennemis qu'il avait cessé de comptabiliser tant ils étaient nombreux. Mais ne disait-on pas que la puissance d'un homme se mesurait au nombre de ses ennemis ? Quelques égratignures valaient bien la puissance qu'il avait acquise et pour rien au monde il ne l'échangerait.

Asami coupa l'eau des robinets de la douche puis fit coulisser la porte en verre qui libéra toute la vapeur qui s'était accumulée dans la cabine. Il tira sur l'une des serviettes de bain accrochée à son support chauffé, lorsque des bruits provenant du salon l'alerta qu'un intrus s'était faufilé dans la villa. Sans bruit, il attrapa son arme posée sur le marbre des lavabos et se plaqua contre le mur adjacent à la porte.

- « Monsieur ? »

Reconnaissant la voix de son assistant, Asami baissa son arme et l'autorisa à entrer sur un ton quelque peu excédé :

- « T'introduire sans prévenir aurait pu te coûter la vie. Que viens-tu faire ici ? »

- « Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur, j'ai sonné à la porte mais vous ne m'avez pas entendu », s'expliqua Kirishima en avisant l'arme dans la main de son patron ainsi que la serviette de bain qu'il avait nouée à la hâte autour de ses hanches. Même si Suoh et lui étaient les seuls à avoir connaissance de cet endroit, Asami n'en demeurait pas moins prudent. « Je suis venu faire mon travail. »

Asami garda les yeux rivés sur son assistant pendant que celui-ci se dirigeait vers l'un des placards qui composait le mobilier de la salle de bain. Il en sortit tout le nécessaire qui servait à soigner ses blessures et les déposa sur le plan des lavabos.

- « Je n'avais pas besoin de toi pour faire ça », signala Asami en arquant un sourcil peu aimable.

- « À moins que vous soyez contorsionniste, je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez soigner les blessures de votre dos. Votre hématome s'est enflammé et agrandi », constata-t-il en voyant la rougeur sur son flan gauche, à l'endroit exact où sa côte était fêlée.

- « J'ai _intercepté_ brutalement une personne qui ne figurait pas dans mon planning de la soirée… »

- « Je suppose que vous faites référence à Takaba », dit Kirishima qui avait noté l'allusion faite à son planning. Asami ne répondant pas, il s'attela avec soin à la tâche qu'il était venu faire.

Il dévissa un flacon de désinfectant, extirpa une compresse de sa protection en plastique, puis passa derrière le dos de son patron qui observait le moindre de ses gestes par le biais de l'immense miroir qui occupait tout un pan de mur de la pièce.

- « Cette blessure n'est pas belle à voir », indiqua-t-il en examinant l'endroit où Asami avait reçu Akihito de plein fouet. L'hématome avait doublé de volume et des pigmentations de sang étaient venues s'ajouter à l'inflammation violacée. « Je présume qu'il est inutile de vous préconiser le repos et encore moins de faire venir votre médecin personnel ? »

- « Tu présumes bien », acquiesça Asami dans un sourire en coin, le regard toujours rivé sur son assistant.

Kirishima remonta ses lunettes comme pour manifester sa désapprobation mais Asami l'éluda pour un sujet qu'il jugea plus important que la gravité de ses blessures :

- « Comment réagit Takaba ? »

L'expression soudainement crispée de Kirishima avisa Asami qu'un événement inattendu s'était produit. L'assistant interrompit ses soins devant les yeux inquisiteurs de son patron qui l'enjoignait à lui fournir une réponse immédiate.

- « Je sais que ce choix va à l'encontre de vos instructions mais, j'ai estimé préférable de ramener Takaba chez Mizukiyo. »

Kirishima eut un moment d'hésitation devant le regard désapprobateur mais surtout noir d'Asami.

- « Takaba ne voulait pas retourner à votre appartement. Trop de souvenirs le rattachent à vous et cette situation lui est insupportable. Dans un sens je peux comprendre sa requête. »

- « Ainsi, tu es en train de me dire que tu fais passer le bien-être de Takaba avant mes ordres ? » s'enquit Asami la voix empreinte d'une sourde colère.

Kirishima baissa la tête un instant puis brava la lueur incisive des yeux de son interlocuteur.

- « Takaba et moi avons conclu un marché. Si je veux obtenir son obéissance je dois avant tout gagner sa confiance. Je ne suis pas ''vous''. Je n'ai pas les atouts nécessaires pour plier Takaba à ma volonté. Je dois faire usage de diplomatie pour atteindre sa corde sensible, et donc obtenir ce que j'attends de lui. L'astreindre ne ferait que le braquer. En retour il m'a fait la promesse de se tenir tranquille. »

L'homme d'affaires fixa intensément son assistant. Celui-ci montrait des signes de nervosités et attendait son verdict avec appréhension.

- « Takaba, se tenir tranquille ? Pourtant tu sais que ce gamin n'en fait qu'à sa tête et que son hobby favori est de plonger dans les ennuis. »

- « Oui, Monsieur… Mais j'ai lu dans ses yeux à quel point réintégrer votre domicile lui était pénible. En le laissant retourner chez Mizukiyo, je lui offre également la possibilité de démontrer sa maturité en respectant la promesse qu'il m'a faite. »

Asami semblait perplexe. Il s'appuya des deux mains sur le marbre des lavabos puis ferma les yeux. La colère grondait en lui mais il ne la laissa pas le dominer.

- « Je ne vais pas te donner mon approbation, mais ta démarche est avisée. J'espère pour toi qu'il tiendra parole. »

- « Je l'espère aussi… »

La discussion semblant être close, Kirishima se concentra à nouveau sur les blessures qu'il désinfecta minutieusement.

- « As-tu pu savoir ce qui a conduit Takaba à se rendre à Kabukichô ? » reprit Asami.

- « Oui. D'après ses dires il serait retourné à votre appartement pour y récupérer des vêtements et en quittant l'hôtel il aurait surpris une conversation entre Feilong et ses hommes qui discutaient de Tokahashi dans le hall. Apparemment Liu Feilong aurait fait suivre Suoh lorsque je lui ai demandé de filer Tokahashi le soir de votre cérémonie. Je ne vois que cela qui expliquerait qu'il soit au courant de son existence. Ensuite Feilong se serait rendu à Kabukichô dans le but d'obtenir des informations sur Tokahashi et Takaba aurait insisté pour l'accompagner et l'aider dans ses recherches », détailla Kirishima tout en prenant conscience de l'orage qui prenait naissance sur le front de son patron.

- « Et quant au fait que je sois tombé nez à nez sur Takaba… ? » demanda Asami en plissant impérieusement les yeux.

- « Il m'a dit en avoir eu assez d'attendre que les hommes de Feilong reviennent bredouilles de leur investigations et se serait éclipsé en prétextant une ''envie pressante''. En fait il a avoué être parti à la recherche d'un de ses informateurs établi à Kabukichô. »

- « Ainsi, Feilong surveillerait mes hommes et semble déterminé à poursuivre sa propre enquête. C'est ennuyeux… Puisque tu es à ses yeux celui qui dirige mes affaires, il doit obligatoirement te suivre à la trace et tu pourrais l'amener jusqu'ici. »

- « Je prends soin de changer de véhicule à chacune de mes visites et j'emprunte un itinéraire différent pour rejoindre l'autoroute. Je fais très attention. »

- « Espérons que cela suffise. Ne sous-estime pas sa détermination qu'il a de commune avec moi », visa Asami.

- « Je l'ai toujours vu ainsi », assura Kirishima qui fixa une compresse avec du sparadrap. « J'ai terminé. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller. »

Asami obliqua la tête sur sa montre. Il était un peu plus de cinq heures du matin.

- « Vu l'heure tardive je vais plutôt aller dormir », déclara-t-il tout en quittant la salle de bain. Il se retourna soudainement comme s'il avait omis quelque chose puis s'adressa à son assistant qui s'affairait déjà à ranger tout le nécessaire à pharmacie. « Il est trop tard pour retourner chez toi alors tu vas dormir ici. De plus, demain j'aurai à t'entretenir d'un sujet avant que l'on se remette à la recherche de Tokahashi. »

- « Qu'est-ce donc ? » s'enquit Kirishima qui avait décelé l'importance du sujet dans le timbre de la voix de son patron.

- « Demain. »

La réponse était sans appel. L'assistant savait qu'Asami n'était pas disposé à lui en dire plus et le laissa donc gagner sa chambre. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'une tension s'était installée entre eux.

Harassé par toutes ses journées dont il n'en voyait pas la fin, Kirishima intégra la première chambre d'ami qu'il trouva dans le couloir puis referma la porte derrière lui, l'esprit encombré de questions qui ne trouvèrent pas de réponses.

xxx

Alors qu'il croulait sous des tonnes de documents compromettants qu'il devait détruire dans le broyeur à papier, l'un des téléphones sur son bureau sonna bien plus fort qu'à l'accoutumé. Il décrocha lorsque le second se mit lui aussi à hurler, suivit de son portable dans sa veste, puis d'un quatrième, d'un cinquième, d'un sixième quand soudain la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit pour vomir une avalanche de téléphones qui l'écrasèrent sous leur poids.

Kirishima se réveilla en sursaut pour finalement réaliser que son cauchemar se poursuivait. Allongé sur le dos, sa main gauche posée sur son front moite, il tendit un bras lourd sur l'objet de ses tourments, puis décrocha :

- « Oui… »

- « Eh bien, tu en mis du temps à répondre. Ça fait la troisième fois que je t'appelle », fit la voix railleuse et rocailleuse de Suoh.

- « Je sais, merci », répondit Kirishima qui faisait référence à son cauchemar qu'il devait à l'insistance de son coéquipier. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

- « On a coincé Tokahashi à son domicile. Je l'ai amené directement à l'entrepôt et il n'attend plus que son interrogatoire », informa Suoh qui ne cachait pas sa joie.

Kirishima se redressa sur son lit et vérifia l'heure sur sa montre. Dix heures du matin, à peine.

- « Parfait. Mais il est encore trop tôt pour réveiller Asami. Il s'est couché tard. »

- « Ne tardez pas trop. Le type tremble tellement sur sa chaise que je crains qu'il ne me claque dans les mains avant que vous n'arriviez. »

- « On sera là dans trois heures, maximum. »

- « Trois heures ? Tu veux ma peau où quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il si fort que Kirishima dut éloigner le portable de son oreille.

- « Prends ton mal en patience… » rétorqua simplement ce dernier avant de raccrocher.

Sans plus se soucier de son coéquipier, Kirishima se rallongea dans la chaleur de ses draps et poussa un soupire harassé. Il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui et comptait bien profiter de cette heure pour récupérer le repos qui lui faisait cruellement défaut.

Moins de deux heures plus tard, l'assistant pénétra dans la chambre d'Asami. Les plafonniers du couloir diffusèrent leur lumière sur l'immense lit dans lequel l'homme d'affaires y dormait profondément.

- « Monsieur… Il est midi. »

Le dormeur fronça légèrement les sourcils sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

- « Suoh nous attend à l'entrepôt, il est avec Tokahashi. »

Cette nouvelle éveilla complètement Asami qui se redressa sur un coude. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés, puis s'assit sur le bord du lit, dos courbé, les deux avant-bras appuyés sur ses jambes.

- « Fais-moi un café », demanda-t-il en se massant sa nuque douloureuse qui lui provoquait d'incessants maux de tête depuis l'accident.

- « Je vous ai préparé un repas plus consistant que… »

- « Non, je n'ai pas le temps. Un simple café suffira. »

Asami se leva puis quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre la salle de bain sous le regard toujours soucieux de Kirishima qui n'avait pas oublié leur dernière discussion.

Ce fut au bout d'une demi-heure qu'Asami intégra le salon, vêtu d'un simple jean noir surmonté d'un pull près du corps de la même couleur. Ses cheveux, encore mouillés, gouttaient sur ses épaules et le plancher, lui conférant un air négligé que ses amants auraient qualifié de terriblement sensuel. Sans mot dire, l'homme d'affaires prit place sur le bord du canapé, jambes écartées, et déposa un objet à côté de lui. L'arôme du café fort flottait dans la pièce. Le feu dans la cheminée crépitait, coupant par intermittence le silence oppressant.

Kirishima déposa sur la table basse la tasse de café en face de son patron qui ne daigna pas relever la tête à son approche.

- « Votre café, Monsieur. »

En guise de remerciements, Asami le gratifia d'un regard noir. Surpris, Kirishima se redressa puis remonta machinalement ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez. Qu'avait-il oublié pour récolter une telle animosité ? Alors qu'il cherchait l'origine de cette colère, l'homme d'affaires déposa à côté de sa tasse l'objet qu'il avait amené avec lui.

- « J'aimerais que tu m'expliques ceci », dit Asami d'une voix polaire.

- « C'était de cette arme dont vous vouliez me parler hier soir ? » questionna Kirishima qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait.

- « Regarde-la plus attentivement. »

Kirishima se pencha sur l'arme afin de l'examiner. Asami le fixait froidement sans qu'il ne puisse en déceler la raison. Qu'avait donc cette arme pour qu'Asami la lui mette devant les yeux comme une preuve de sa culpabilité ? C'était un Beretta 9mm tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Intrigué, Kirishima avança une main vers l'objet quand soudain ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise en découvrant l'entaille sur la crosse. Elle avait été faite par la lame d'un couteau qui aurait pu coûter la vie à Asami. Ce jour-là, un type s'était jeté sur lui pour tenter de le poignarder mais fort heureusement, Asami avait fait barrage avec son arme et la lame avait ripée sur la crosse. Depuis lors, Asami la conservait dans son coffre sans jamais la sortir hors de son appartement.

- « C'est l'arme de votre coffre-fort », finit par dire Kirishima, avec toujours cette sensation d'incompréhension qui lui nouait l'estomac.

- « Exact. Maintenant dis-moi comment Takaba a pu la braquer sur moi, hier soir, à Kabukichô… ? »

Kirishima eut l'impression que le sol s'effondrait sous ses pieds. Il venait enfin de comprendre toute l'ampleur du problème qui s'abattait sur lui.

- « Je t'écoute », insista Asami qui n'avait pas la patience d'attendre les explications de son assistant.

- « Je… je ne vois qu'une seule possibilité. Cela ne peut être qu'au moment où je lui ai dit de récupérer son argent dans la boite noire (1). Vous m'avez ensuite appelé et j'ai dû quitter votre bureau pour vous répondre… »

- « Tu n'as pas vérifié que rien ne manquait dans le coffre avant de le refermer ? »

- « C'est Takaba qui l'a refermé. Il m'a ensuite rendu la clef mais je n'ai effectivement pas pensé à inspecter l'intérieur. »

- « Sais-tu quelle incidence aurait pu avoir ta négligence si je n'avais découvert qu'il avait cette arme en sa possession et si je n'étais pas parvenu à la lui reprendre ? »

- « Je… j'en ai conscience, Monsieur. Je ne sais quoi vous dire. Aucune excuse ne pourrait expliquer ou pardonner mon erreur. Je crois que je suis dépassé par les événements. Je ne suis plus à la hauteur de vos attentes… »

- « Ça suffit ! » s'emporta Asami en se levant si brutalement du canapé qu'il en fit reculer son assistant. « Si tu en es si persuadé alors démissionne sur-le-champ ! Je t'ai engagé pour ton aplomb, non pas pour t'entendre te déprécier. J'ai bien plus de respect pour l'insolence que les plates excuses. »

Kirishima reçut ces mots lourds de sens comme une gifle en pleine figure. Il était si mal qu'il évita le regard de l'homme lorsqu'il passa devant lui. Quel imbécile, il n'avait pas réaliser que c'était en se mésestimant qu'il récolterait sa déception. Il avait fauté avec Takaba mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'Asami souhaitait le voir implorer son pardon, et encore moins baisser les bras. Il le voulait pugnace même dans les pires situations surtout les pires.

Lentement, l'assistant se tourna vers la baie vitrée qui donnait une vue magnifique sur le lac et le jardin. Asami s'était appuyé contre, et fumait tout en fixant le ciel laiteux annonciateur d'une nouvelle chute de neige. Sa façon continue de tirer sur sa cigarette dévoilait sa colère intérieure.

- « Takaba ne sait pas se servir d'une arme. Il aurait pu se faire tuer s'il était tombé sur un type bien moins docile que moi », blâma une nouvelle fois l'homme d'affaires en obliquant la tête vers son assistant. « Je n'aurais pas pu te laisser passer cette erreur s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose d'irréparable. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

- « Oui, Monsieur. »

- « J'aurais été obligé de me séparer de toi », poursuivit-il en fronçant grièvement les sourcils. « J'aurais perdu gros dans cette histoire. Mon meilleur homme ainsi qu'un amant de qualité : deux personnes irremplaçables. Il est inutile de préciser que je n'aimerais pas expérimenter cette situation. Alors tâches d'être plus attentif à l'avenir. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Il le voulait pugnace… En cela, il devait soutenir son regard qui aurait fait fléchir n'importe qui. Asami avait raison. Laisser une arme entre les mains d'une personne inexpérimentée pouvait se retourner contre elle ou engendrer des conjonctures dramatiques irréversibles. Il était en tort et assumait sans sourciller ses blâmes plus que justifiés.

- « Tout a été parfaitement clair, Monsieur », s'inclina-t-il profondément.

L'homme d'affaires considéra son assistant durant un long moment. Il attendit que celui-ci se redresse pour lui faire comprendre d'un hochement de tête qu'il appréciait bien plus sa combativité retrouvée que sa défection qu'il avait répugnée.

Sa cigarette achevée, Asami tira la porte vitrée pour jeter négligemment le mégot sur la terrasse. La propreté n'était pas son souci du moment. Il referma la vitre, puis s'adossa contre et croisa les bras. Son regard passa en revu tous les objets se trouvant sur la table basse. Son Beretta lui fit instantanément plisser les yeux. Depuis qu'il avait laissé à Kirishima la garde de Takaba, une pensée qu'il jugeait de moins en moins fantaisiste lui revenait régulièrement en tête.

- « J'imagine être le seul sur cette Terre à pouvoir deviner les réactions de ce gamin. Comme si mon esprit était connecté au sien… » déclara-t-il tout bas, plus pour lui-même qu'à l'intention de son assistant.

Asami ne voyait que cette éventualité pour que Takaba puisse réaliser l'exploit de tromper à maintes reprises la vigilance de son assistant, pourtant réputé pour sa rigueur. Les yeux toujours rivés sur l'arme qui aurait pu coûter la vie à son amant, l'homme d'affaires laissa échapper un grondement de gorge illustrant sa profonde colère. Il rejoignit la table basse, s'empara de sa tasse de café, puis en but tout le contenu amer d'un seul trait avant de la claquer sur le support en verre. Il saisit l'arme et ordonna d'un ton sec et ferme :

- « Tu la remettras à sa place lorsque j'aurai éliminé le problème actuel. »

Si jusqu'à aujourd'hui Asami ne lui pas fait part de ses desseins concernant son attentat, il venait de les formuler clairement. Par ''éliminer le problème'' Asami avait confirmé sa ferme intention de ne faire aucune concession. Toutes les personnes qui furent mêlées à sa tentative d'assassinat, le paieraient de leur vie. Le sang allait couler et personne ne serait épargné. Mais qu'en résulterait-il de cette riposte ? Ferait-elle replier ses ennemis dans leurs terriers, ou au contraire, occasionnerait-elle une vendetta à grande échelle ?

Mais pour l'heure il allait devoir reporter à plus tard ses inquiétudes. Asami était réapparu vêtu de son trench-coat, et se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée tout en insérant un nouveau chargeur dans la crosse de son arme. Kirishima remarqua qu'il avait troqué son Beretta habituel contre un CZ75. Détail qui soulignait l'importance de l'affaire étant donné qu'Asami ne l'utilisait que pour les ''grandes occasions'' celles qui, fatalement, laissaient des morts dans son sillage. Une bûche éclata soudainement dans la cheminée, accompagnant le claquement sec de la culasse qu'il venait d'amorcée.

- « On y va. »

xxx

La Bentley dépassa le lacet du Rainbow Bridge qui reliait Tôkyô à ses îles artificielles. La nuit, les quais qui bordaient la baie se muaient en un véritable sanctuaire pour les criminels. Petits malfrats et grandes organisations mafieuses cohabitaient en ces lieux qui leur offraient – pour le plus grand malheur de la brigade criminelle – un moyen fiable et pratique pour écouler en quasi sécurité toutes sortes de marchandises illégales. Rien ne valait les nombreuses cachettes que recelaient les cales d'un bateau. Et rien n'égalait aussi la discrétion d'un petit rafiot délabré, bourré de cocaïne ou d'armes, pour passer les douanes sans encombres, ni sueurs froides. Aux aurores, alors que le soleil reprenait vie sur les docks, il n'était pas rare de découvrir des corps inanimés, disséminés par-ci par-là, coincés entre deux entrepôts, ou flottants dans la baie comme de vulgaires planches de bois mitées. Ramasser les corps troués de balles importait peu pour la police. Que plusieurs gangsters s'entretuassent avait la qualité appréciable de délester de quelques dossiers les armoires trop remplies des commissariats. Alors elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre et nourrissait même le vœu de voir toutes les organisations s'éteindre de leur propre chef sous une pluie de plomb – bien qu'il était plus probable de voir s'abattre une pluie de lingots d'or incrustés de diamants –. La vermine était ce qu'elle était : tenace et semblant n'avoir de cesse de proliférer…

C'était parmi ce dédale infernal et malfamé qu'était établi l'un des nombreux entrepôts qu'Asami s'était appropriés : légalement pour certains, et plus… eh bien tout dépendait de quel côté de la barrière l'on se situait. Pour Asami, cette acquisition avait été le juste retour de la mauvaise volonté dont avait fait preuve un pêcheur bien imprudent. Ce dernier avait eu le malheur de contracter des dettes auprès d'un yakuza fort mécontent qui avait attendu en vain le premier remboursement de son prêt. Et ce, pour la simple et bonne raison que le pêcheur avait pris la poudre d'escampette. Le yakuza s'était alors vu contraint de faire appel aux services du leader du marché noir dont la rigueur et la facilité à dénouer les affaires épineuses n'était plus à prouver. Asami n'avait pas mis longtemps à dénicher le mauvais payeur qui avait cru voir une terre d'asile en la ville d'Ôsaka. Si le yakuza n'avait pas revu la couleur de son argent du fait de l'insolvabilité du pêcheur, il avait néanmoins eu la satisfaction de le savoir dans l'Au-delà. Quant à Asami, il était devenu le nouveau propriétaire d'un entrepôt situé dans l'un des rares endroits des quais où régnait la tranquillité.

Asami ne savait pourquoi cette affaire lui était revenue en mémoire. Toutefois, elle lui avait permis de tuer le temps et surtout de dominer son impatience. La Bentley progressait lentement sur le seul chemin exigu qui menait à l'entrepôt secret. L'étroite ruelle débouchait sur une impasse dont les accès se limitaient aux voies maritimes et au chemin qu'il venait d'emprunter. Cette configuration géographique, plutôt discrète et difficilement accessible, s'appropriait parfaitement à l'activité très particulière qui s'y déroulait.

Après s'être garé à proximité du premier entrepôt qui constituait l'ensemble du site privé, Asami coupa le contact du moteur de son véhicule puis vérifia sa montre. Les aiguilles affichaient 13h52mn. Une BMW garée au fond de l'impasse lui indiqua que sa proie l'attendait. Afin d'agrémenter un peu plus sa satisfaction, l'homme extirpa de son paquet une cigarette qu'il glissa lentement entre ses lèvres avant de l'allumer. Il tira deux longues bouffées sous le regard de Kirishima qui attendait patiemment son feu vert.

Asami sortit de son véhicule puis claqua la portière. Un vent glacial souleva ses mèches rebelles qui lui retombèrent devant les yeux. Il les balaya d'un mouvement de tête et se mit en marche jusqu'à la porte en fer de l'entrepôt qu'il ouvrit en grand. Les gongs rouillés par les embruns grincèrent à en faire crisser les dents. L'intérieur gigantesque du hangar était composé de caisses en bois empilées les unes sur les autres, allant parfois même jusqu'à s'étendre au plafond. Cet enchevêtrement n'avait pas son pareil pour insonoriser un lieu que l'on voulait discret. Suivi de près par son assistant qui lui emboîtait le pas en silence, Asami s'achemina à travers le labyrinthe de caisses qui aboutit à une trappe recouverte de poussière. Une fois celle-ci soulevée, elle dévoila les premières marches d'un escalier pentu dont on ne discernait pas le bout en raison du noir d'encre qui régnait dans le caveau. Un fort taux d'humidité prenait à la gorge mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'importuner l'homme d'affaires qui commença à descendre les marches. Ses doigts ''habitués'' trouvèrent en un instant l'interrupteur qui éclaira l'endroit exigu d'une lueur jaunâtre.

Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Seul le rai de lumière passant par le bas de la porte située au fond du couloir, indiquait que l'endroit était occupé. Sans attendre, Asami ouvrit la porte qui donna sur une salle baignée d'un éclairage blafard et aveuglant. Contrairement à l'aspect poussiéreux du hangar, la pièce paraissait encore plus aseptisée que l'enceinte d'un hôpital. Un carrelage blanc recouvrait la pièce du sol au plafond, rendant le nettoyage plus aisé si l'on devait faire disparaître des preuves compromettantes qui se caractérisaient généralement par des tâches de couleur pourpre.

Un sourire étrange prit brusquement possession des lèvres d'Asami. Sa future victime trônait sur une chaise, en plein milieu de la salle. Elle s'était faite désirée mais il avait fini par lui mettre la main dessus. Suoh avait pris soin d'entraver ses chevilles aux pieds de la chaise et ses mains étaient solidement attachées derrière son dos par une corde. L'homme était de carrure frêle et paraissait encore plus petit tassé ainsi comme un animal craintif. Asami leva brièvement les yeux sur son garde du corps qui le salua sans divulguer son nom afin de ne pas gâcher l'effet de surprise. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il en avait déduit. S'il avait été à la place d'Asami, il n'aurait pas aimé qu'on lui sabote le plaisir de lire la surprise puis la peur dans les yeux de son ennemi qui le pensait mort.

Asami se plaça derrière Tokahashi puis posa lourdement ses mains sur ses épaules. Sous ses doigts qu'il serra comme un étau, le corps de sa proie trembla comme une feuille. Bien… Il était temps qu'ils fassent connaissance.

L'homme d'affaires retira lentement le sac noir qui recouvrait la tête de son captif. La lumière était si vive que Tokahashi eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des tisons chauffés à blanc dans les yeux.

- « Tokahashi Ichiro ? » fit Asami en pointant la nuque de l'homme de son regard acéré.

Le concerné voulut se retourner vers son interlocuteur mais la rigidité de sa nuque ne lui permit pas de le voir. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de ses ravisseurs et encore moins de la raison pour laquelle on l'avait kidnappé.

- « Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ? » demanda-t-il avec empressement, la voix légèrement tremblante.

La présence derrière son dos était oppressante. Il ne voyait personne dans la pièce. Il était face à une porte qu'il crevait d'envie de franchir pour s'échapper.

- « J'attends de toi des réponses », l'informa Asami sans rentrer dans les détails.

Si sa voix était calme, elle n'en était pas moins inquiétante. Tokahashi sentit son front se couvrir d'une fine pellicule de sueur et son pouls s'accéléra lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'œil une forme sombre surgir à sa droite. Alors qu'il y a quelques minutes il se serait tordu le coup afin d'identifier son ravisseur, curieusement, la peur avait pris le pas sur sa curiosité. Il n'osait pas lever les yeux sur l'homme qui s'était posté juste devant lui. Il paraissait grand. Finalement, sans vraiment le vouloir, son regard glissa lentement sur l'homme, passant en revue ses vêtements noirs, jusqu'à son visage. Il eut un moment d'hésitation puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. C'était… Asami Ryûichi !

- « C'est impossible ! Vous êtes mort ! »

- « Je vois que les présentations sont inutiles », déclara Asami en notant sa réaction. « Si tu coopères gentiment, je pourrais te laisser la vie sauve tout en te garantissant ma protection. Dans le cas contraire… les prochaines heures risquent de s'avérer pénibles pour toi. »

Comment était-ce possible ? Tous les médias avaient fait état de son décès et il y avait même eu la cérémonie… Tout ceci n'était donc qu'un sombre canular ? Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi le cercueil était fermé. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'état de son corps carbonisé, comme le lui avait fait remarquer cette femme outrée lorsqu'il avait voulu vérifier s'il était bien dans le cercueil.

- « Alors, me diras-tu ce que je veux savoir… ? » s'enquit Asami tout en mettant les mains dans ses poches, comme s'il participait à une discussion banale entre amis.

Mais son allure décontractée n'abusa pas Tokahashi qui connaissait la réputation du leader du marché noir.

- « Je… je ne sais pas ce que vous me voulez », balbutia-t-il en fixant les pieds de son interlocuteur. Le regarder était impossible. C'était comme braver la vision de sa propre mort.

- « Je veux juste le nom de celui pour lequel tu travailles. »

- « Je ne travaille pour personne. Je suis à mon compte… »

Le soupir las qu'émit Asami témoigna de l'ennui qui le gagnait.

- « Pourquoi faut-il que les interrogatoires débutent toujours ainsi alors que je finis par avoir ce que je veux… ? Je vais formuler ma question autrement. Qui t'a demandé de vérifier mon corps dans le cercueil ? »

Le teint de Tokahashi fit soudainement concurrence au carrelage blanc de la salle. Asami était au courant de la mission qu'on lui avait donné ! Cela ne lui servait plus à rien de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre ses questions.

- « J-je ne vous ai rien fait ! » s'exclama-t-il à brûle-pourpoint pour sa défense.

- « Je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que tu m'as fait, mais pour ''qui'' tu l'as fait. »

- « Je ne… travaille plus pour cette personne. »

- « Quel est son nom ? » insista Asami en éludant le petit manège de Tokahashi qui pensait gagner du temps en jouant sur les mots.

- « Je vous jure que je ne sais pas ! Par sécurité je ne demande aucun renseignement sur les personnes qui m'engagent. Ni leur nom, ni leur adresse et encore moins la raison pour laquelle elles m'engagent. J'exécute seulement ce qu'on attend de moi, rien d'autre. »

Brusquement, Tokahashi bascula en arrière sur le dossier de sa chaise. Une douleur vive pulsait dans sa lèvre et sa mâchoire. Il n'avait rien vu venir.

- « Tu sais ce qu'encourent ceux qui me prennent pour un imbécile ? Qui t'a envoyé vérifier le cercueil ? »

- « Je vous l'ai dit, je ne connais pas son nom ! »

Cette fois-ci le coup fut si violent que sa lèvre éclata sous l'impact. Son sang chaud coulait sur son menton et son pantalon. C'était les premières gouttes de toutes celles qu'il verserait dans la douleur et ça le terrifiait.

- « Je t'écoute », réédita Asami dont la voix se faisait de plus en plus menaçante.

Tokahashi cracha la substance ferreuse qui emplissait sa bouche et qui l'empêchait de parler. Il obliqua craintivement la tête vers son bourreau, comme s'il appréhendait un autre coup, puis articula difficilement en raison de sa lèvre qui l'élançait violemment :

- « Quand bien même j'aurais un nom à vous donner, je sais que vous me tuerez dès que je vous l'aurai divulgué… »

- « Je t'ai offert la possibilité de t'en sortir vivant si tu coopérais. N'ai-je pas été assez clair ? »

Tokahashi émit un rire fataliste :

- « C'est vous qui me prenez pour un imbécile. Je connais votre réputation. Alors pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ? »

- « Et pourquoi pas ? » dit Asami en haussant un sourcil.

- « De toute façon ça ne change rien pour moi. Si je vous donne un nom, ceux que j'aurai trahis me tueront. Si je me tais, c'est vous qui me tuerez. Même si je vous promets de ne pas dire que vous êtes vivant, je sais que vous ne prendrez pas le risque de me libérer. Je n'ai aucune échappatoire… Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter ce contrat. Jamais, jamais… »

Les derniers mots de Tokahashi se perdirent dans ses gémissements désespérés. Pour lui, sa vie s'arrêtait dans cette salle qui avait la couleur blanche du Paradis qu'il n'atteindrait jamais. C'était l'Enfer qui l'attendait, il en était certain.

- « La situation vient de prendre une tournure bien plus compliquée que je ne l'avais espérée », annonça Asami dans un calme étrange tout en glissant une autre cigarette entre ses lèvres. « Kirishima, je crois que l'on va avoir besoin de quoi tenir la journée. »

- « J'ai compris », fit celui-ci qui quitta immédiatement la salle d'interrogatoire.

- « Tu as raison. Tu n'as aucune échappatoire… » admit Asami en savourant sa cigarette tout en fixant Tokahashi droit dans les yeux. « Cependant, il est regrettable que tu vives tes dernières heures dans des souffrances que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. »

Afin de corroborer ses dires, Asami releva méthodiquement les manches de son pull. Malheureusement, Tokahashi avait compris qu'il ne sortirait pas vivant de cet endroit. Lui faire croire qu'il lui laisserait la vie sauve était inutile dorénavant. Au moins, il n'était pas comme tous les autres types qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'interroger, celui-ci avait du bon sens même s'il lui faisait perdre du temps.

- « Pitié… » murmura si bas Tokahashi qu'Asami eut peine à l'entendre.

- « Qu'as-tu dis ? » s'enquit ce dernier en se penchant sur son prisonnier tremblant.

- « Ne me tuez pas… Pitié ! »

- « Pitié ? » répéta Asami sur un ton méprisant tout en se redressant. « As-tu eu pitié des victimes que tu as rabattues pour le réseau de prostitution basé en Russie pour lequel tu travailles secrètement ? As-tu eu pitié lorsque tu leur as administrés leur première dose de cocaïne ? As-tu entendu leurs suppliques ou n'as-tu vu que la somme d'argent qu'elles représentaient ? »

Pétrifié de réaliser que le leader du marché noir avait en sa possession des renseignements qui faisait de lui une vermine à exterminer, Tokahashi perçut à quel point il était futile d'implorer sa pitié. Cet homme en était dépourvu, alors pourquoi épargnerait-il un criminel ?

- « Eh oui, je connais tes petits trafics », annonça Asami en fronçant grièvement les sourcils. « Tu as dû en prendre plus d'un et d'une dans tes filets avec ta jolie petite gueule. Mais aujourd'hui tu te mesures à bien plus fort que des gamins innocents. Alors… ? Qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'endosser à ton tour le rôle de victime ? C'est déplaisant, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as peur… » dit Asami en se penchant à nouveau au-dessus de Tokahashi en prenant appui d'une main sur le dossier de la chaise. « Tu trembles », continua-t-il en chuchotant auprès de son oreille. « Tu sais que tu vas mourir. Tu dois être terrorisé… Et bientôt ta terreur sera telle que tu en mouilleras ton pantalon. Personne ne sait que tu es ici. Personne ne viendra te sauver. Tu es seul, face à ta mort imminente. »

Devant ces paroles effroyables, Tokahashi hurla sa détresse qui se répercuta comme des coups de tonnerre sur les murs de la pièce. Le condamné se mit à se débattre sur sa chaise dans le vain espoir de pouvoir s'échapper. Il était perdu. Il allait mourir. Non, il ne voulait pas ! Il voulait vivre ! Il supplia Dieu de lui accorder une chance de pouvoir se repentir de ses pêchés. Il jura qu'il ne ferait plus de mal à personne, jamais !

Mais Dieu ne l'entendait pas. Seul la Mort se dressait devant lui. Et ce que cet homme cruel lui avait prédit, arriva : il pissa dans son froc. Son urine coulait sur le carrelage en un filet irrégulier, formant une flaque jaunâtre qui s'étendait à mesure que sa vessie se vidait. Tokahashi déversait sur le sol l'incarnation de sa terreur sous les yeux impassibles de son bourreau. Aucune lueur de pitié n'animait son regard, ni de mépris. Asami restait stoïque. Aucune âme ne semblait habiter son corps. Asami Ryûichi avait de nouveau emprunté sa cuirasse de leader du marché noir impénétrable, froide, sombre, à l'image du linceul sinistre dont était parée la Mort. Sans le savoir, Tokahashi et Suoh eurent la même vision de ce qui émanait d'Asami à cet instant.

Le garde du corps considéra quelques instants Tokahashi du fond de la salle contre le mur sur lequel il était adossé. En le voyant se balancer d'avant en arrière en pleurnichant, il sut que ce dernier avait finalement pris conscience de ce qui l'attendait. Rien ni personne ne lui viendrait en aide. Il ne pouvait que compter les minutes qui le séparaient de sa mort qu'il savait certaine. Celle-ci en était encore plus effrayante lorsque l'on remettait sa vie à Dieu. Tokahashi était catholique pratiquant. Et de part ses mauvaises actions faites de son vivant, il savait que l'Enfer et ses tourments lui tendaient les bras. Il n'avait alors rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il se fasse dessus. Sa dignité ne faisait pas le poids contre la certitude de vivre une éternité de damnation. Son esprit pouvait basculer à tout moment dans la folie avant même qu'Asami ne puisse obtenir ses informations.

Comme si le leader du marché noir avait dû songer à la même probabilité, il jeta un verre d'eau froide au visage de Tokahashi dans le but de calmer sa démence. Surpris, celui-ci en eut le souffle coupé et peina à réguler sa respiration.

- « Je te promets une mort rapide et sans douleur si tu me dis ce que je veux savoir… » lui garantit Asami sur un ton apaisant. « Je ne vais pas te mentir. Tu vas effectivement mourir. Je sais reconnaître le courage là où il y en a et je ne suis pas homme à me délecter de la peur et de la souffrance de mes ennemis. Tu ne sentiras rien. Mais si tu t'obstines… je ne serai pas tendre et la douleur sera ta dernière expérience sur Terre. »

xxx

Au même moment, derrière les murs de l'hôtel Roppongi Hills, Feilong digérait encore l'échec de ses hommes qui n'avaient pas été capables de retrouver ce Tokahashi.

- « Finalement, j'aurais peut-être dû laisser Akihito chercher son soi-disant informateur », maugréa-t-il tout bas.

Irrité, il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le mini bar de sa suite luxueuse. Il attrapa un verre dans le buffet lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Il tourna la tête vers celle-ci et constata avec une certaine surprise que son garde du corps était posté derrière la porte, arme à la main. Ren était d'une telle discrétion qu'il en avait oublié sa présence dans sa suite. Ce qui fit grimper d'un cran sa mauvaise humeur en réalisant que cet homme avait assisté, en silence, à tous ses monologues. Et il détestait mettre à nu ses pensées profondes devant des tiers.

- « Monsieur ? » fit une voix derrière le panneau en bois, mettant un terme aux récriminations intérieurs de Feilong à l'encontre de son garde du corps.

- « Entrez ! » ordonna celui-ci sur un ton qui sonnait plus comme un ''dégagez'' qu'une invitation aimable.

La porte s'ouvrit timidement sur Feilong qui se servait un bourbon dans un verre en cristal. Voyant qu'aucun danger ne guettait son patron, Ren abaissa son arme. Le silence régna quelques secondes, le temps que le leader de Baishe eût terminé de s'humecter la gorge.

- « Je t'écoute », dit Feilong en s'essuyant du pouce la gouttelette d'alcool qui perlait sur sa lèvre.

Devant l'expression embarrassée de son subalterne, Feilong fronça immédiatement les sourcils. « Allons bon, qu'allait-on encore lui annoncer ? » pensa-t-il avec agacement.

- « Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, Monsi… »

- « Viens-en au fait », le coupa froidement le chinois en serrant un peu plus ses doigts autour de son verre.

- « Je crains que ce que j'ai à vous annoncer ne vous déplaise… »

- « Ça je l'avais déjà deviné. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Inconsciemment, l'homme passa sa main sur son front moite devant le regard de Ren qui n'avait pas bougé de sa position : dos collé contre le mur et bras croisés.

- « C'est… c'est à propos de Yoh… »

Feilong eu l'impression que la foudre venait de le traverser. Le nom de ce traître en qui il avait vu une personne de confiance lui donnait à la fois des nausées et des envies de meurtres.

- « Qu'y a-t-il ? Il est mort ? » questionna-t-il pensant que ses hommes s'étaient un peu trop défoulés sur lui. Non pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour sa santé, mais il avait encore besoin de ce rat comme monnaie d'échange pour récupérer son contrat qui était dorénavant entre les mains de Kirishima de cet assistant de bas étages avec qui il devait faire affaires à présent. Et dire que ça l'horripilait était loin de la vérité. D'autant plus que cet imbécile le faisait attendre, prétextant qu'il avait mieux à faire pour le moment. Soit, il comprenait que sa préoccupation première était de retrouver le meurtrier d'Asami, mais il avait l'intuition qu'il comptait le faire attendre bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait laissé sous-entendre. Si ce scribouillard avait décidé de garder pour lui ce qui lui appartenait, il allait vite lui faire regretter cet excès de zèle.

- « Non, il est toujours en vie, comme vous l'aviez exigé, Monsieur. »

Ren plissa soudainement les yeux. Il venait de comprendre ce que son coéquipier avait tant de mal à avouer. Dans un sens, son hésitation était justifiée. Avouer que Yoh s'était enfui – parce que c'était sûrement de cela dont il était question – était bien pire que d'annoncer sa mort. Non seulement Feilong perdait sa monnaie d'échange, mais également le plaisir de le savoir mort. Ren jeta discrètement un œil sur Feilong et remarqua le jeu des muscles de sa mâchoires se contracter sous sa peau : signe de sa colère qu'il ne parvenait pas à contenir. Tout comme lui, la pensée que Yoh puisse s'être échappé lui était certainement venue à l'esprit.

- « Yoh a tué l'un de vos hommes… Ils l'ont retrouvé le crâne fracassé et… »

- « Je me moque de ce détail. Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ? Qu'il aurait réussi à échapper à la vigilance d'une garnison d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents ? Blessé et à moitié mort de faim ? »

Le messager de la mauvaise nouvelle avala difficilement sa salive.

- « O-oui… il a réussi à s'enfuir, M-Monsieur. »

Bien qu'il s'en était douté, l'apprendre de vive voix jeta de l'essence au feu de sa colère qui le brûlait de l'intérieur. S'il avait été chez lui, en Chine, peut-être aurait-il cédé à l'envie de vider son chargeur sur son subordonné ou de commettre une autre ignominie gratuite juste histoire de calmer sa fureur.

- « Quand s'est-il enfui ? » s'enquit-il dans un calme qui le surprit lui-même, alors qu'il bouillait de rage.

- « Deux jours après l'annonce de la mort d'Asami Ryûichi… »

Le verre à moitié vidé de son contenu rejoignit lentement la table basse. Une goutte de sueur perla sur la tempe du subordonné lorsqu'une paire d'yeux transperça ses pupilles jusqu'à ses nerfs optiques.

- « Ce qui fait quatre jours… » siffla Feilong entre ses dents. « Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été mis au courant plus tôt ? »

- « Les hommes ont d'abord tenté de le retrouver avant de vous en informer. »

- « Et… ? Où en sont leurs recherches ? »

- « Il ne l'ont pas retrouvé, M,Monsieur… »

- « Il doit déjà être à Tôkyô », intervint Ren sans avoir été convié à donner son avis.

- « Oh, quelle bonne déduction », releva avec mépris le leader de Baishe en envoyant un regard acide à son garde du corps.

Celui-ci sourit mentalement. Depuis qu'il avait intégré l'organisation, essuyer les piques de Feilong était devenu son quotidien. Il avait compris qu'il lui faudrait faire preuve de beaucoup de patience pour obtenir la confiance de cet homme qui fut blessé de bien des façons.

- « Évidemment qu'il est déjà ici ! » continua Feilong qui déversa sa colère sans plus aucune retenue. « Je comprends encore mieux pourquoi Kirishima n'a pas voulu me rendre l'acte. Le sale rat ! Avec le retour de Yoh il n'avait plus aucune raison de me le restituer. Il compte donc vraiment le garder pour lui ! »

C'en était plus qu'il ne pouvait le tolérer. Se faire berner par un vulgaire secrétaire…

- « Trouvez-le et amenez-le moi ! » tonna-t-il en faisant volte-face vers son subordonné.

- « Oui, Monsieur ! » obéit ce dernier en quittant la suite avec un empressement et un soulagement évidents.

- « Toi aussi ! » s'exclama Feilong en s'adressant à son garde du corps.

- « Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur, mais je me vois dans l'obligation de repousser cet ordre qui va à l'encontre de mon rôle. »

- « Ton ''rôle'' consiste à rester dans le couloir comme le bon chien de garde que tu es… » insista le leader de Baishe en pointant son menton dédaigneusement vers la porte d'entrée.

Le garde du corps émit un rictus blasé devant l'entêtement de son patron. Feilong savait pertinemment la raison pour laquelle il avait contesté son ordre. Mais apparemment, il allait devoir le lui rappeler. Il se décolla du mur sur lequel il était adossé puis s'approcha lentement du leader de Baishe, mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

- « Vous n'êtes pas à l'abri d'une embuscade et un ''chien de garde'' mort devant une porte n'empêche pas les intrus aux attentions malveillantes de la franchir. Alors avec tout le respect que je vous dois, laissez-moi faire mon travail dans les règles. »

- « Tu n'étais pas aussi zélé à Hong-Kong », lui fit remarquer Feilong sur une intonation caustique.

- « Ici nous sommes en territoire ennemis et cet hôtel est pire qu'un hall de gare. N'importe qui peut y entrer et en ressortir comme bon lui semble. »

Les yeux de Feilong se rétrécirent considérablement. Même s'il reconnaissait ses compétences professionnelles et son dévouement, il n'aimait pas sa façon arrogante de lui tenir tête. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore, cet homme le mettait mal à l'aise.

- « Soit. Mais fais ton travail hors de ma vue ! » cingla-t-il dans un rictus proche du dégoût, dans un but délibérer de blesser.

Sans se démonter, Ren affronta son regard puis franchit l'espace vital de son patron. Feilong se braqua instinctivement devant cette proximité soudaine et plus qu'audacieuse.

- « Et jusqu'où dois-je me tenir hors de votre vue, Monsieur… ? » s'enquit Ren en se penchant jusqu'à son oreille.

- « Serais-tu suicidaire pour oser me défier de la sorte ? »

- « Non. Quelque chose de bien plus honorable m'anime… » chuchota Ren avant de se redresser lentement.

Il s'écarta ensuite, et alla rejoindre un endroit de la suite, bien loin des yeux de celui qu'il avait juré de protéger. Quant à Feilong, il n'avait pas bougé de sa position et se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé le sous-entendu.

xxx

C'est avec les mains chargées de sacs que Kirishima descendit prudemment les marches des escaliers. Plus il s'approchait de la salle, plus elle lui paraissait anormalement silencieuse. Alors soit Tokahashi avait craché le morceau et il était déjà mort, ou soit… « Il est sonné », constata-t-il en ouvrant la porte et en apercevant Tokahashi assis sur sa chaise, la tête pendant dans le vide. Il n'était plus que boursouflures et présentait des blessures sanguinolentes aux lèvres et au nez.

L'assistant passa à côté d'Asami sans que celui-ci ne prête attention à son retour. Sa main, ainsi que son avant bras, étaient tachés du sang de sa victime.

- « Il n'a toujours pas parlé ? » s'informa Kirishima en déposant ses sacs sur la table contre laquelle Suoh était appuyé. Il en sortit des boissons et les repas chauds qu'il avait ramenés de chez le traiteur pour sustenter un estomac qui n'avait vu que la couleur noire d'un café.

- « Non, toujours pas. La peur de mourir le rend tenace », déclara Suoh qui s'empara d'une canette de bière qu'il décapsula sans attendre.

- « Ça n'a pas l'air de contrarier Asami », nota Kirishima en jetant un regard à son patron qui fixait sa proie en fumant tranquillement ce qui devait être sa dixième cigarettes de la journée si ce n'était plus.

- « Je crois qu'il respecte son endurance. »

- « Cela ne le sauvera pas pour autant. Il ferait mieux d'abréger ses souffrances en se mettant à table. »

- « Va dire ça à quelqu'un qui se sait condamné… »

L'observation de Suoh n'avait nul besoin de longs débats. Les réactions vaines de Tokahashi donnaient tout son sens au proverbe « L'espoir fait vivre ». Il espérait un miracle et pensait gagner de précieuses minutes de vie en se raccrochant à cet espoir. Après tout, c'était humain. Mais dans sa situation, croire à des chimères torturaient bien plus l'esprit et le corps que ce que la mort avait à offrir à savoir, la délivrance. Du moins, c'était le point de vue de Kirishima.

- « Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette », nota soudainement Suoh en renversant la tête en arrière afin d'arroser sa gorge sèche à grandes goulées de mousse.

L'assistant remonta d'un doigt sa paire de lunettes et fronça les sourcils. Était-ce visible à ce point ? N'ayant aucune envie d'expliciter en détails les raisons de son humeur, il opta pour une réponse courte mais révélatrice de ses ennuis :

- « Surveille bien Takaba. »

L'étrangeté de sa réponse lui valut en premier lieu un regard surpris, puis plus inquisiteur de son voisin.

- « Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Asami ? »

- « On peut le dire. »

- « À cause du gamin ? » poursuivit Suoh en obliquant la tête vers Asami occupé à soutirer les aveux de sa proie à grands coups de poing.

Kirishima s'appuya contre la table à côté de son coéquipier, puis croisa les bras dans un soupir qui se mêla aux râles de Tokahashi :

- « Oui. »

- « Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? » questionna Suoh qui se dit qu'il allait devoir tirer les vers du nez à son voisin pour obtenir des détails. Lui qui aimait qu'on aille droit au but…

- « Il a subtilisé à mon insu le Beretta d'Asami, celui de son coffre-fort à son appartement. »

Le garde du corps tourna brusquement la tête vers son coéquipier, l'air abasourdi :

- « Tu rigoles ? Comment l'a-t-il eue ? »

- « Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer. Le véritable problème est qu'il l'a braquée sur Asami, hier soir. Je ne sais comment il la lui a reprise mais il m'a bien fait comprendre que c'était la dernière erreur qu'il me passerait. »

Une chape de béton venait de s'abattre sur Kirishima. C'était l'impression qu'en eut Suoh en le voyant prostré ainsi à fixer le mur d'en face. Il savait que rien ne déplaisait plus à Kirishima que de décevoir Asami. Mais…

- « Tu n'es pas un surhomme », exposa tout bas Suoh en posant sa canette de bière sur la table. « Je suis sûr que le patron en a conscience. »

- « Pas quand il est question de Takaba. »

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, Kirishima délaissa son coéquipier pour rejoindre Asami :

- « Vous devriez vous reposer un peu, Monsieur. Suoh et moi pouvons prendre la relève. »

- « Non. Je tiens à le faire moi-même », stipula Asami en secouant sa main droite souillée de sang. « Mais je vais quand même faire une pose. En attendant, veille à ce qu'il ne s'endorme pas. La fatigue et la douleur combinées finiront par lui délier la langue. Il me donnera bientôt un nom et me suppliera de lui offrir la paix que son corps lui réclamera. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes. »

xxx

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis près de trois heures. Il était aux alentours de 21h et Akihito mastiquait sa rage avec hargne en arpentant le couloir qui le ramenait à l'appartement de Seiishi.

Putain, il traînait les hommes d'Asami derrière lui depuis un jour, et ce, même dans les magasins ! Dès qu'il avait le malheur de pointer le nez dehors, des costumes noirs surgissaient de leur véhicule et le ''priait'' de monter dedans. La prière s'illustrant généralement par une main ''aimable'' qui le propulsait dans cette putain de bagnole de merde qui avait plus des allures de corbillard que de taxi ! Et comment ces abrutis parvenaient-il à trouver une place juste devant l'entrée de son immeuble alors que Seiishi mettait un mal fou à garer sa voiture chaque soir ? Ils n'avaient quand même pas acheté cette place auprès des résidents de l'avenue sous la menace d'un pistolet ? Ou soudoyé la mairie avec une grosse liasse de billets bien écœurante ? Quelles que fussent les deux hypothèses, le résultat était le même : il était pisté, traqué, épié et persécuté. Adieu sa liberté qu'il chérissait tant !

Merde ! Il était juste sorti faire quelques courses au combini ! Ça ne méritait pas une surveillance étroite ! Mais ce qu'il ne supportait vraiment, mais alors, vraiment pas, c'était ce tas de muscles qui faisait le double de sa taille et le triple de son poids. Il n'avait pas exagéré lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'ils passeraient beaucoup de temps ensemble, même sa propre ombre n'était pas aussi collante.

Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement, Akihito, au bord de la crise de nerfs, lâcha rageusement ses sacs bourrés de provisions. Soudain, un bruit qu'il n'aima pas du tout lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

- « Je crois que tu as cassé quelque chose », nota Suoh sous une intonation moqueuse.

Akihito grinça des dents puis baissa lentement la tête sur ses sacs. Un liquide brun foncé s'étendait paresseusement sur le sol du couloir. Et merde… Il avait éclaté la sauce shôyu…

Akihito maudit sa stupidité lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Seiishi qui cacha sa joie en apercevant Suoh appuyé contre le mur d'en face, mains dans les poches de son manteau, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

- « Que se passe-t-il encore ? »

Aie ! Le ''encore'' de Seiishi mit Akihito bien plus mal à l'aise que son ton cinglant.

- « J'ai fait tomber la sauce… » répondit Akihito, l'air dépité.

Le trader suivit le regard du jeune homme jusqu'aux sacs qui gisaient à ses pieds.

- « On s'en passera pour ce soir. Allez, entre. »

- « Mais je peux retourner en… »

- « Non. J'irai demain », coupa un peu brutalement Seiishi.

- « D'accord. Je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer, alors. »

Akihito retira ses chaussures et se précipita vers la cuisine pour revenir l'instant d'après avec une bassine et une éponge. Il déposa le sac perforé dans la cuvette en plastique et commença à éponger la sauce pendant que le trader et le garde du corps se livraient à un combat de regards. L'animosité qu'ils se vouaient échappa au jeune homme trop occupé à faire disparaître les traces de sa maladresse, ou de son mauvais caractère. Non, PAS ''mauvais caractère'' ! Tout était de la faute de cette… barrique à saké qui lui portait sur les nerfs ! Il n'avait toujours pas digéré l'humiliation qui lui avait fait subir hier soir !

Une fois le nettoyage achevé, Seiishi claqua la porte au nez de Suoh qui ricana en constatant à quel point sa présence dérangeait. Tout compte fait, avoir la garde du gamin était beaucoup moins pénible qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Elle lui permettait de montrer à cet imposteur qu'il le tenait également à l'œil et cette satisfaction valait bien le sacrifice.

- « Il ne te lâche pas d'une semelle, on dirait. »

- « Ouais. Ça fait seulement un jour et je n'en peux déjà plus ! »

- « Ceci dit, tu l'as bien cherché », blâma Seiishi avant de lui tourner le dos pour regagner la cuisine avec les sacs de provisions.

Akihito eut un rictus crispé. Seiishi et lui étaient en froid depuis hier soir. Son côté optimiste lui avait soufflé que l'incident serait oublié après une bonne nuit de sommeil mais, il s'était trompé… Seiishi était toujours en colère contre lui. Il ne lui avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole de la journée. Son humeur s'était même aggravée depuis qu'il était revenu de son travail. De plus, la présence de Suoh n'arrangeait pas les choses. Mais pourquoi Seiishi et Suoh se détestaient-ils au point d'avoir failli se tirer dessus la nuit dernière ? Ok, Seiishi avait cru que ce gros tas de muscles lui voulait du mal. Même lui aurait conclu à la même chose bien que ''fesser'' son ennemi n'était guère une pratique courante chez les mafieux, et encore moins mortelle. Ok, Seiishi l'avait entendu hurler – tout l'étage d'ailleurs – mais en ouvrant la porte il avait dû voir qu'il n'était pas en danger de mort. Alors pourquoi aucun des deux n'avaient rengainé son arme ? C'était comme s'ils avaient attendu cette occasion pour régler leurs comptes. Mais quels comptes ? Feilong aussi s'était battu avec Seiishi sur le parking du temple…

Décidément, aucune personne de l'entourage d'Asami, que ce soit ses propres hommes ou ses ennemis, ne semblait apprécier Seiishi, et ça commençait sérieusement à l'intriguer.

Il avait encore une tonne de questions en tête quand l'objet de ses pensées réintégra le salon, les mains chargées d'un plateau qu'il déposa sur la table basse.

- « Viens manger. »

- « Je n'ai pas faim… » maugréa Akihito qui avait du mal à supporter cette ambiance qui lui pesait sur l'estomac, et qui par conséquent lui coupait l'appétit.

Seiishi s'était toujours montré agréable avec lui. Alors le voir d'aussi mauvaise humeur, l'oppressait. Il ne savait comment réagir pour arranger la situation puisque c'était la première fois qu'ils se disputaient… et que ça durait.

- « J'ai passé une heure à préparer ce repas. Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort d'y goûter », dit froidement Seiishi en prenant place sur le canapé.

C'est vrai que Seiishi avait passé du temps dans la cuisine, pendant que lui regardait la télévision, affalé sur le canapé. Bon, il était quand même allé chercher la sauce shôyu… qu'il avait explosée au retour… Ouais, en fait il ne servait à rien.

Persuadé de son inutilité, Akihito se sentit quelque peu honteux de son comportement. Pour se rattraper, il murmura du bout des lèvres un «Merci pour le repas », puis s'installa à l'autre bout du canapé, laissant un grand vide entre eux deux.

Le trader ne répondit pas. Il releva les manches de son pull, puis prit la télécommande du téléviseur qu'Akihito avait jetée négligemment sur la table basse avant de sortir faire des achats. Il appuya sur la chaîne des infos, le tout dans un silence à donner envie de se défenestrer.

Une fois le générique du journal achevé, la journaliste enchaîna sur un sujet qui avait fait le tour du Japon, excepté les oreilles du photographe qui avait passé une bonne partie de sa journée enfermé dans sa chambre, à ruminer sa colère contre Kirishima et Suoh qui lui avaient mis une laisse autour du coup. Ah, et à essayer d'élucider les mystères qui planaient autour de Seiishi. Ça lui avait fait bizarre de le voir avec une arme. Comme ça lui faisait bizarre cette attitude froide et distante. Elle lui évoquait… Akihito ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Il devait penser à autre chose : comme manger par exemple. Il plongea ses baguettes dans le bol duquel il en extirpa une tranche de porc mariné, tout en écoutant distraitement le discours de la journaliste. En fait il n'en avait que faire de ce qu'elle disait puisque, malgré tous ses efforts de concentrations, ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Des pensées qui lui serraient la gorge et qui l'empêchaient d'avaler…

_« Inspecteur Imamiya, avez-vous pu obtenir d'autres informations concernant l'identité de Tokahashi Ichiro ? »_

Soudain, Akihito laissa retomber sa tranche de porc qui alla nourrir son entrejambe. « Tokahashi Ichiro ? Mais c'est l'homme qu'il recherchait hier soir ! » se dit-il les yeux écarquillés. Il reposa rapidement ses baguettes et le bol sur le plateau et se pencha en avant afin de ne pas perdre une miette de l'interview d'Imamiya.

_« Pour le moment nous ne divulguerons aucune information qui pourrait entraver l'enqu__ête »_, déclara Imamiya sur un ton solennel qui fit rouler des yeux Akihito.

_« Pensez-vous que la Diète ait à craindre une potentielle menace ? »_

_« Certains éléments pourraient nous conduire à cette hypothèse. »_

_« Voulez-vous dire que ce ne serait pas un hasard que Tokahashi Ichiro ait été tué devant les portes de la mairie ? »_

_« Non, il n'a pas été tué sur les lieux-mêmes. Nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace de sang sur le sol. Tokahashi était déjà mort lorsqu'il a été déposé devant la mairie. »_

_« Et pour quelles raisons selon vous ? »_

_« Nous ne le savons pas encore. »_

_« Pensez-vous qu'il y aurait un lien avec l'attentat de Monsieur Asami Ryûichi ? »_

Doucement, Seiishi obliqua la tête vers le photographe. Akihito faisait son possible pour camoufler son émoi mais ses doigts crispés sur son pantalon le trahissaient. La douleur de la perte de cet homme était encore vivace dans son cœur. Ceci dit, cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il était mort, le temps n'avait pas encore opéré sur sa peine. Sans rien dire, Seiishi reporta son attention sur le journal télé. Il avait appris la nouvelle ce matin à la radio et apparemment l'enquête piétinait. Si cet inspecteur n'avait encore aucune piste, lui avait une petite idée sur les auteurs de ce meurtre et ce pourquoi le corps avait été placé devant la mairie. Cette histoire commençait à sentir mauvais. Il allait devoir régler quelques détails, et rapidement.

_« Pour le moment aucune preuve ne permet de relier ce meurtre à celui d'Asami Ryûichi. Cependant, la police voit l'emplacement de ce corps comme un billet d'avertissement »_, explicita Imamiya d'une manière ampoulée.

_« Vous faites référence aux prochaines élections municipales ? Le gouverneur de Tôkyô serait-il menacé selon vous ? »_

_« Je ne peux encore rien affirmer mais par précaution n__ous avons placé le gouverneur _Shintarō Ishihara_sous étroite surveillance. »_

_« Je vous remercie inspecteur Imamiya »_, acheva le journaliste qui rendit l'antenne à sa consœur.

xxx

Ce fut avec une satisfaction évidente aux lèvres qu'Asami éteignit son téléviseur. Il s'enfonça confortablement dans son fauteuil, puis s'alluma une cigarette dont il en retrouva toutes les saveurs exquises qui lui avait paru fades depuis le jour de son attentat. Son plan avait fonctionné exactement comme il l'avait souhaité. _Un billet d'avertissement… _avait dit coup d'éclat s'appropriait mieux au plan qu'il avait élaboré. Tokahashi devait faire la une des journaux afin que sa mort aille jusqu'aux oreilles de ses conspirateurs. Et qu'y avait-il de mieux pour appâter les médias que de leur offrir sur un plateau d'argent un cadavre gisant devant un bâtiment officiel ? Qui plus est, agrémenté d'une balle au beau milieu du front. À présent il ne lui restait plus qu'à épier les réactions de tous ses ennemis et collaborateurs. Un seul faux pas de l'un d'entre eux le projetait directement sur sa liste des hommes à abattre. À l'heure actuelle, tous étaient considérés comme suspects.

L'interrogatoire de Tokahashi avait duré plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Mais malgré sa résistance, il avait fini par cracher le morceau. Un nom à la consonance slave fut les derniers mots qu'il prononça avant qu'il n'abrège ses souffrances : Stats Zukova.

Asami souffla un épais nuage de fumée de sa cigarette qui forma des arabesques complexes au-dessus de sa tête. Il retrouvait peu à peu un semblant de bonne humeur. Il était proche de reprendre le contrôle des événements, à commencer par…

L'homme d'affaires leva ses yeux froids et incisifs sur le jardin à peine éclairé par la lumière diffuse du salon. Les minutes s'égrenèrent lentement en même temps que sa cigarette se consumait toute seule entre ses doigts. Il resta ainsi, l'esprit arrêté sur une question qui avait surgi de nulle part.

Depuis quand Takaba s'était-il élevé au rang de ses priorités ?

Le leader du marché noir eut un rire bref devant la singularité de cette interrogation. Qu'importe le véritable sens qui se cachait derrière celle-ci. Il avait toujours suivi son instinct et ses envies. Si son envie première était de récupérer Takaba, alors il ne dérogerait pas à cette règle.

Asami écrasa sa cigarette qui n'était plus qu'une longue cendre éseulée, puis se leva

du canapé, avec en tête cette envie particulière qui le poussa à sourire.

À suivre…

* * *

(1) Mais si, souvenez-vous du chapitre dans lequel Akihito lit la lettre que lui a laissé Asami. Kirishima dit à Akihito d'ouvrir le coffre-fort pour prendre cette lettre et y récupérer l'argent qu'il donnait à Asami en guise de remboursement pour les loyers de son appartement qu'Asami avait payés durant sa captivité à Hong-Kong. Kirishima reçoit un coup de fil et laisse Akihito seul dans le bureau et notre Aki en profite pour prendre cette arme. Oui je sais, ça remonte à loin cette histoire et c'est pour cette raison que je vous la remémorre un peu. :)

Normalement, si mes calcules sont bons, il ne reste que deux chapitres avant les retrouvailles d'Asami et Akihito. Alors courage, nos deux héros fétiches vont bientôt pouvoir se regarder dans les yeux et peut-être même faire plus (peut-être… *rit*).

Je vous dis à bientôt et on se retrouve sur mon blog si le cœur vous en dit. ^^

je vous fais de gros bisous et vous souhaite encore un Joyeux Noël !


	23. Captifs, corps et âme

**TROUBLES**

**Note ****: **Aie aie aie !J'avais prévu de publier ce chapitre pour Noël mais je n'avais pas prévu que je ne rentrerai pas chez moi le lendemain du réveillon. Malgré tout je pense qu'il n'est pas encore trop tard pour vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël !

Je remercie les lectrices pour leur commentaires et à qui j'aurais omis de répondre à cause de ma mémoire de poisson rouge et de mon manque total d'organisation dans ma boite e-mail. Je sais, c'est honteux… Pardoooon ! Mais si parmi vous il y aurait une gentille secrétaire pour m'aider à organiser mon courrier, je vous ouvre mes bras ! (plaisante)

Je remercie encore Vyersdra, ma béta-lectrice, pour avoir le courage de corriger consciencieusement mes pavés à rallonge. Merci beaucoup ma Vyvy et j'espère que tu passes de bonnes fêtes !

Allez, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre tant attendu.

Passez d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année !

**Chap 20 – « Captifs, corps et âme » **

Le 24 décembre… La journée la plus romantique de l'année… celle, où le soir, les amoureux passaient leur soirée ensemble pour se déclarer leur amour…

« Beurk, belle connerie ! », marmonnait Akihito en regardant ses pieds.

- « Hé, vous pourriez faire attention ! »

- « Ouais, pardon… » s'excusa-t-il du bout des lèvres tout en poursuivant sa route sans même jeter un regard au couple qu'il venait de bousculer.

De toute façon c'était à eux de se pousser. Il n'allait quand même pas risquer de se faire faucher par une voiture parce que deux crétins transis d'amour avaient décidé que le trottoir leur appartenait. Quoique… qu'y avait-il de mieux qu'une bonne commotion cérébrale pour oublier ses emmerdes ?

Trouvant la solution en corrélation avec son moral au plus bas, Akihito zieuta l'avenue bondée de voitures… puis lâcha un soupire désabusé. Génial, elles roulaient deux à l'heure. Ça se saurait si quelqu'un était déjà tombé dans le coma en percutant une limace. C'était bien sa veine. Il n'aurait même pas la chance d'entendre craquer ses os sous des pneus avant de pousser son dernier soupir. Fichu temps de merde… Ou plus exactement : fichus conducteurs de merde qui avaient la trouille d'appuyer sur le champignon par temps enneigé !

Ouais, il était de mauvaise humeur ce matin et en voulait à la Terre entière ! Et dire qu'au saut du lit il avait décidé d'aller faire un tour en ville pour tenter de se distraire… Eh ben c'était réussi ! Merci aux décorations des rues et des vitrines qui lui avaient mis la date en pleine gueule ! Sans parler des couples qui se regardaient avec ces putains d'étoiles dans les yeux ! Bande d'égoïstes… Pensaient-ils un seul instant à ceux qui n'avaient personne à regarder en ce jour de la fête des amoureux ? Bien sûr que non, seul leur bonheur importait.

- « Connards », grommela-t-il amèrement derrière son écharpe rouge lui dissimulant la moitié du visage.

En plus il faisait un froid de canard. Son nez ne cessait de couler et à chaque fois qu'il éternuait il récoltait les regards outrés des piétons. Mais il s'en foutait de paraître incorrect. Comme il s'en foutait des hommes d'Asami qui le talonnaient depuis qu'il avait mis le pied dehors. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils ''l'escortaient'' dans sa promenade matinale. En plus ils ne cherchaient même pas à se cacher. L'un était à pied, et l'autre les suivait dans sa bagnole sans se soucier du bouchon qu'il générait derrière lui. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils n'aient que ça à foutre de leur journée… Pauvres abrutis !

- « Akihito ! »

Perdu dans ses pensées aussi noires qu'un puits sans fond, le photographe n'entendit pas qu'on l'interpellait.

- « Hey ! Akihito ! »

Ce ne fut qu'en sentant une main lui agripper l'épaule qu'il se retourna paresseusement. Il mit quelques secondes avant de reconnaître les deux jeunes hommes également emmitouflés dans leur écharpe aux couleurs plus discrètes que la sienne.

- « Bah alors, tu es devenu sourd ? » taquina Kou en lui mettant une tape dans le dos.

Akihito ne sut quoi répondre. Il regarda tour à tour ses amis qui, contrairement à lui, respiraient la joie de vivre. Takato était accompagné de sa femme qui lui adressa un sourire pour le saluer. Elle était ravissante avec ses joues rosies par le froid. Takato avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir trouvé une fille aussi douce et jolie… Et surtout encore en vie.

Devant l'aberration de sa réflexion, Akihito secoua la tête en grimaçant. Décidément, ce 24 décembre lui portait sur le système…

- « Salut », parvint-il à dire en imprimant sur ses lèvres un sourire forcé, histoire de paraître civilisé.

- « Tout va bien, Akihito ? »

- « Oui, je vais bien… Et vous ? »

- « Ça va ! » répondit Kou dans un large sourire avant de reprendre subitement un air plus sérieux. « Whao ! Par contre, toi t'as une sale tête… »

Akihito haussa les épaules. Cela faisait des jours qu'il ne prêtait plus attention à son physique.

- « Tu n'as pas répondu à nos appels », reprocha Kou en faisant la moue. « Tu crèches où maintenant ? »

C'est vrai. Depuis l'explosion de son appartement il n'avait pas donné signe de vie à ses amis. Enfin, peut-être. Avec tous les événements qui s'étaient enchaînés, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Sa carte mémoire était comme celle d'un ordinateur dévasté par un virus.

- « J'ai un ami qui m'héberge », annonça-t-il sans entrer dans les détails.

- « Ah oui ? On le connaît ? »

- « Non, vous ne l'avez jamais vu. »

- « En tout cas c'est sympa de sa part de t'héberger. J'en aurais fait de même si tu me l'avais demandé ! »

- « Je n'en doute pas, Kou. Tu… »

Akihito faillit s'étrangler quand il vit derrière ses amis l'un de ses ''gardes du corps'' avancer tout droit vers eux. Non, il n'allait quand même pas… Ouf ! Ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte. Il n'avait fait que passer sans s'arrêter. L'espace d'un instant, il avait eu peur que ce connard aborde Kou et Takato et leur demande leur papier d'identité – au cas où ils représenteraient une menace pour lui. La paranoïa l'avait définitivement gagné depuis qu'il était fliqué H24. Quoique, il n'était pas si parano que ça. Ce crétin s'était arrêté devant une vitrine lui renvoyant leur reflet, lui permettant ainsi de les surveiller sans se faire remarquer. Ha ! Il avait l'air fin devant cette boutique décorée de jolis cœurs rouge et rose. Il donnait l'image décalée d'un Alien, bavant son acide, perdu dans un étal de Bisounours doux comme des agneaux.

Lui faire discrètement un doigt d'honneur démangea Akihito mais l'intervention Kou ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion :

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Akihito ? »

- « Hein ? Non, rien », mentit ce dernier en reportant son attention sur ses amis.

- « Tu as des ennuis ? » questionna Takato à son tour, qui avait suivit le regard d'Akihito sur l'homme en pardessus noir.

Le photographe eut un rire bref, presque fataliste :

- « Des ennuis ? Non, c'est… Écoutez les gars, je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment. On se téléphone plus tard et on se fera une bouffe, ok ? »

- « Je ne crois pas, non », répliqua Takato dans un air grave. « Ça fait un bail qu'on n'a pas passé une journée ensemble, et vu ta tête il est hors de question qu'on te laisse seul. »

- « Je suis d'accord avec Takato. On dirait que tu es au bout de ta vie. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Akihito ? »

- « Je n'ai rien. J'ai seulement dû chopper la crève. Je me suis mal soigné et ça s'est envenimé », mentit-il une nouvelle fois en priant que ses amis avalent cette énorme couleuvre. D'ordinaire il aurait accepté avec joie leur proposition, mais là il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à rigoler. Oh non, vraiment pas…

- « Ah bon, t'es malade ? Dans ce cas on va te raccompagner chez toi ! Faut pas que tu restes dehors par un temps pareil », lança Kou comme s'il s'était senti tout à coup investi d'une mission importante.

- « Euh… Non merci, je peux rentrer tout seul. »

- « Sûrement pas », objecta Takato en entourant son bras autour des épaules du photographe. « Où tu habites ? »

- « Non, je vous ai dit que… héé ! »

Sans qu'Akihito ait eu son mot à dire, Takato l'entraîna avec lui, suivit de sa femme et de Kou qui se précipita à sa droite. Pris en sandwich, le photographe n'eut d'autres choix que de grimper dans la modeste berline de Takato. Une fois installé sur la banquette arrière, son regard croisa l'homme d'Asami qui courait rejoindre le véhicule de son coéquipier. Ils ne lui lâchaient pas la grappe ces deux-là… pire que des sangsues. Akihito se demandait combien de temps encore cette filature allait durer. N'ayant pas envie d'expliquer leur présence à ses amis s'ils venaient à les remarquer, il espérait que ses gardes-chiourme se fassent le plus discrets possible. Il se voyait mal dire à Takato et Kou que ces types étaient des… des quoi d'ailleurs ? Rien de ce qu'il pourrait inventer ne tiendrait la route avec leur allure de Men in Black. Manquait plus que « Bug » le cafard géant fasse son entrée pour parfaire le côté ridicule de cette mascarade. Putain, ce qu'il détestait être fliqué !

- « Akihito, c'est quoi l'adresse de ton ami ? » s'informa Takato en démarrant le moteur.

Ce fut à contrecœur et dans un soupir las que le photographe la lui fournit. Durant le trajet, Kou l'inonda de détails sur le nouveau jeu vidéo qu'il venait de s'acheter. Sûrement pensait-il le divertir mais il n'en avait que faire et ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Kou dut s'en rendre compte car le silence remplaça son brouhaha incessant. Le photographe avait hâte d'arriver. Le pensant réellement malade, Takato avait cru bon de mettre le chauffage à fond et la température de l'habitacle était devenue insupportable.

- « Takato ? Pourrais-tu me déposer à la maison avant ? »

- « Bien sûr ! » fit celui-ci en souriant à sa femme installée sur le siège avant du véhicule.

- « Ainsi je vous laisserai parler entre hommes ! » dit-elle en adressant un petit clin d'œil aux garçons assis à l'arrière.

Bien qu'il l'appréciât beaucoup, Akihito ne goûta guère à sa taquinerie typiquement féminine et détourna la tête vers la vitre. Il resta ainsi, muet comme une carpe, jusqu'à l'arrêt de leur voiture.

- « C'est du haut standing », constata Kou en admirant par la vitre la façade de l'immeuble.

Akihito jeta un regard indifférent au ''haut standing''. Pour lui ce n'était qu'un enchevêtrement de béton, de verre et de métal pas de quoi en faire un fromage, en somme. Alors qu'il avait cru que ses amis l'auraient laissé devant le porche, il eut la mauvaise surprise de les voir l'escorter jusque dans le hall. Ça va, il pouvait encore tenir sur ses jambes, il n'était pas à l'article de la mort !

- « Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, les gars. Je vous promets de vous appeler dès que je me sentirai mieux », dit-il en espérant les congédier une bonne fois pour toutes.

Kou ouvrit la bouche pour protester quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent dans un discret ''ding'' digne des plus grands hôtels. Un homme élégamment vêtu en sortit avec une mallette à la main. Lorsque l'inconnu leva les yeux sur le petit groupe, Kou et Takato écarquillèrent les leurs en grands.

- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Akihito en notant l'air ahuri de ses amis.

- « Bonjour Akihito. »

L'interpellé pivota sur lui-même pour faire face au nouvel arrivé :

- « Oh. Salut Seiishi. Tu pars travailler ? »

- « Oui, et je suis en retard. J'ai été surpris de ne pas te voir à l'appartement en me levant. »

- « J'ai eu envie de prendre l'air. »

Pendant que Seiishi et Akihito s'échangeaient des banalités, Takato et Kou dévisageaient l'homme des pieds à la tête.

- « Qui sont ces jeunes gens ? » s'enquit Seiishi qui avait observé le malaise qu'il suscitait.

- « Oh, pardon. Je te présente Kou et Takato », annonça-t-il en désignant tour à tour les deux concernés. « Ce sont mes amis. »

Akihito lui ayant souvent parlé d'eux, la méfiance du trader s'éclipsa au profit d'un sourire aimable.

- « Enchanté », fit-il en tendant sa main droite. Observant l'hésitation des jeunes hommes à la lui serrer, Seiishi la rabaissa puis inclina légèrement la tête. « Ce sont les restes d'une éducation occidentale dont j'ai du mal à me départir », expliqua-t-il en souriant.

Akihito constata que ce sourire si spécial gagna la confiance de ses amis qui lancèrent un « Bonjour ! » à l'unisson.

- « C'est l'ami qui m'héberge, Seiishi Mizukiyo », précisa Akihito.

- « Je ne t'héberge pas, tu es chez toi. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ? »

- « C'est inutile », s'exclama Kou en secouant la tête avec dépit. « Akihito est comme ça, il a horreur de se sentir redevable, même si on ne demande rien en retour. »

- « Je crois l'avoir compris », déclara Seiishi en adressant un sourire moqueur au photographe qui leva les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant. « Bon, je dois y aller. Akihito, puisque tes amis sont là, pourquoi ne les inviterais-tu pas à rester ? »

- « Euh… disons que, je suis un peu fatigué aujourd'hui. Je crois que je suis malade… »

Seiishi examina quelques instants ledit malade, puis plaqua sa main sur son front.

- « Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

- « Tu es certes plus pâle que la veille mais tu n'as pas de fièvre. Je pense que discuter avec tes amis te fera le plus grand bien. De plus, ça fait longtemps que tu ne les as pas vus, pas vrai ? Allez, invite-les et commandez-vous des plats à emporter pour ce midi. Tu trouveras le numéro de téléphone du traiteur dans le tiroir de la commode de l'entrée et mets la facture à mon nom. D'accord ? »

- « Euuuh… » fut tout ce que Akihito trouva à répondre.

Le pire fut quand Kou et Takato remercièrent chaleureusement Seiishi pour son hospitalité. Ce qui naturellement signifiait que l'invitation avait été acceptée avec joie, anéantissant au passage son désir de broyer seul du noir. Était-il devenu aphone sans s'en rendre compte ou était-ce les autres qui étaient soudainement atteints d'une surdité foudroyante ? N'avait-il pas clairement dit, avec un grand C, qu'il était fatigué ?

- « Allons, ne fais pas cette tête d'enterrement ou tes amis vont croire que tu n'es pas heureux de les revoir. Ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites, non ? »

Akihito fixa Seiishi avec de grands yeux tout ronds. Pourquoi avait-il la sensation de s'être fait piéger… ?

- « N-non, bien sûr. Je suis content de les voir ! »

- « Parfait, alors passez une bonne journée ! Allez, je vous laisse. »

Ce fut avec un dernier regard sur Akihito que Seiishi quitta le hall et le photographe crut déceler un sourire en coin qui lui confirma s'être fait rouler dans la farine.

- « Ton pote à l'air super sympa ! » s'exclama Kou en obliquant la tête vers Akihito.

- « Ouais, ouais… » marmonna celui-ci en regardant son ''pote'' disparaître derrière le mur du perron de l'immeuble. Sympa mais surtout très manipulateur ! Il n'avait rien pu faire pour décliner l'invitation forcée de Seiishi. C'était encore une autre facette cachée qu'il lui découvrait : rusé comme un renard ! « Bon, suivez-moi », finit par dire Akihito en faisant un signe à ses amis.

Une fois la porte d'entrée ouverte, Akihito les invita à entrer. Ses amis ôtèrent leurs chaussures comme le savoir vivre japonais l'exigeait, puis suivirent leur hôte jusqu'au salon.

- « Eh ben… Tu ne te refuses rien », s'extasia Kou en balayant d'un regard époustouflé le vaste salon au décor design.

- « Je ne suis pas chez moi », répéta Akihito en soupirant.

- « Ouais mais tu y vis quand même. Petit veinard ! »

- « Ce n'est pas définitif. Dès que j'aurai trouvé un travail stable je pourrai me prendre mon propre appartement. »

- « Ok. Après tout on sait tous que tu aimes ton indépendance. »

- « Exactement », répondit Akihito en enjoignant ses amis à s'installer confortablement.

Kou opta pour le grand divan, tandis que Takato choisit l'un des deux fauteuils se trouvant en face.

- « Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » demanda Akihito.

- « Tu as de la bière ? » questionna Kou.

Sans acquiescer, le photographe disparut dans la cuisine puis revint les mains chargées d'un pack de bières et de trois grands verres.

- « Pas de verre pour moi », lança Kou.

- « Si tu en renverses sur le canapé je t'étripe ! » avertit Akihito en lui tendant la canette.

- « Oh, mais tu es devenu maniaque en plus ! »

- « Ce n'est pas chez… »

- « MOI ! » achevèrent en cœur Kou et Takato en levant les yeux au ciel. « C'est bon, on a compris. »

Les minutes suivantes se passèrent en silence, chacun dégustant leur bière directement à la canette.

- « Comment tu l'as rencontré ? » l'interrogea à son tour Takato.

- « Tu parles de Seiishi ? » s'enquit Akihito en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de sa main.

- « Oui. »

- « Et bien par hasard, dans la rue. Des types voulaient lui piquer son fric donc je suis intervenu pour l'aider. »

- « J'ai toujours dit que tu étais Mère Thérésa… » railla Kou en lui décochant un coup de coude sur le bras.

Akihito faillit en renverser sa bière sur le canapé en cuir pleine fleur gris taupe :

- « Bon sang, Kou, fais gaffe à ce que tu fais ! »

- « Désolé. Je n'avais pas vu que tu étais en train de boire. »

- « Bon, il serait temps de passer les commandes si on veut manger. De quoi auriez-vous envie ? »

- « Prends ce que tu veux, on te fait confiance », dit Takato avant d'ingurgiter une autre rasade de bière.

- « Ok. Mais c'est à vos risques et périls puisque je ne connais pas tous les menus qui sont proposés ! »

- « Du moment que ce n'est pas toi qui cuisine… » releva Kou en pouffant de rire.

- « Ma cuisine est meilleure que la tienne, crétin ! »

- « Ce n'est pas faux », le défendit Takato.

Pendant que ses amis s'invectivaient de ''tendres et jolies'' insultes, Akihito en profita pour s'éclipser dans la cuisine après avoir pris son téléphone portable et le numéro du traiteur. Une fois la commande passée, il rejoignit ses amis qu'il retrouva à moitié vautrés sur le canapé, le cheveu hirsute : témoignage que la lutte fût endiablée. Fort heureusement, rien n'avait été cassé et le canapé paraissait également sain et sauf.

- « Au fait, Akihito, qu'est-ce qu'il fait comme boulot ton ami ? » demanda Kou en remettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

- « Il travaille dans la bourse. »

- « C'est un trader ? » s'enquit Takato.

- « Ouais, c'est ça. »

- « Moi je l'aurais plutôt vu dans le mannequinat », releva Kou, l'air perplexe. « Il est canon ce type ! Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez me regarder comme ça ? »

- « C'est juste que c'est étrange de te l'entendre dire aussi soudainement », expliqua Takato avec un air moqueur. « Serais-tu en train de changer de bord par hasard ? »

- « N'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas parce que je le trouve beau que je suis automatiquement gay. Hein Akihito ? »

Si, grâce aux ''bienfaits'' alcoolisés de la bière, le photographe avait repris quelques couleurs, la question de Kou le rendit aussi livide que la faïence d'un lavabo. Pourquoi Kou s'était-il adressé à lui comme si c'était d'une évidence absolue qu'il en détenait la réponse ?

- « Oui, tu as raison. Bon, euh… Et si on parlait d'autre chose que de la ''beauté'' de Seiishi, hein ? » suggéra Akihito dans un sourire crispé.

- « Par contre il y a un truc en lui qui m'a interpellé… » continua Kou tout en se grattant le menton.

- « Quoi, encore ? » soupira longuement Akihito.

- « Tout à l'heure, dans le hall, j'ai cru voir un fantôme quand il est apparu. C'est dingue comme il ressemble à, euh… cet homme d'affaires décédé dont la presse parle actuellement. C'est quoi son nom… ? »

- « Asami Ryûichi », l'informa Takato en posant sa canette sur la table basse. « Et j'ai eu la même impression que toi en le voyant. »

- « Ils sont de la même famille ? Hey, Akihito, tu m'entends ? »

- « Hein ? Non », fit ce dernier qui avait eu un moment d'absence en entendant le nom d'Asami.

- « Ah, tant mieux alors », déclara aussitôt Kou. « Enfin, je veux dire que ça aurait été triste que ton ami soit en deuil. »

- « Ouais, ça aurait été triste… »

- « Et… cet Asami, ce ne serait pas le même homme qui t'avait enlevé sous nos yeux le soir où ton appart' a brûlé ? »

Akihito ne répondit pas, il en était incapable. Son esprit était prisonnier du souvenir d'Asami et il se demandait comment ses amis en étaient venus à en parler… Ha oui… Seiishi…

- « Akihito, ça va ? »

Alerté par la voix de Takato, Akihito leva lentement ses yeux sur lui. Si ça allait ? Bien sûr, et pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Asami était mort. C'était l'euphorie totale ! Mais étant donné que Kou et Takato ne connaissaient rien de la complicité qu'il avait eue avec cet homme, il ne pouvait pas leur en tenir rigueur. Ils ne savaient rien et n'en sauraient jamais rien… Lui qui avait toujours craint que ses amis découvrent ses penchants hors norme pour les hommes, le destin en avait décidé autrement. Cependant, à choisir, il aurait préféré que le monde entier sache que le mafieux le plus redouté de Tôkyô avait pour hobby de le mettre dans son lit.

- « Hé, Akihito… ? »

- « Quoi ? Euh, tu disais ? »

- « Kou t'a demandé si cet Asami Ryûichi était le même homme qui t'avait embarqué lors de l'incendie de ton immeuble. »

Akihito prit une profonde inspiration puis expulsa lentement tout l'air accumulé dans ses poumons :

- « Oui, c'était lui. »

- « Oh, je suis désolé », s'excusa Kou en se mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. « Tu le connaissais bien ? »

- « … Pas tant que ça », mentit Akihito en faisant de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître de sa tristesse et de son agacement. Pourquoi lui posaient-ils toutes ces questions sur Asami ? S'ils avaient découvert qu'il était un ami, ne savaient-ils pas que parler de lui était inconvenant ? Il était mort, bordel !

- « D'après ce qu'en disent les médias c'était un homme puissant et respecté. Je suis bluffé que tu aies connu une telle personnalité ! » s'étonna Kou.

- « Ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire », releva Akihito qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir son impatience. « Tu sais très bien que mon métier m'amène à côtoyer le beau monde. Mais je ne suis qu'un petit photographe sans intérêt pour eux. Une fois que j'ai fini de leur tirer le portrait je n'existe plus. Bye bye le pion en bas de l'échelle ! »

- « Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi… Mais tu avais l'air d'être assez proche de cet homme. »

- « Comment ça ''proche'' ? » demanda Akihito sur un ton consterné qu'il ne put modérer.

- « Ce que veut dire Kou, c'est qu'il n'est pas commun de voir quelqu'un dans la rue en balancer un autre sur son épaule. C'était diablement familier comme comportement. »

« Pitié, ne t'y mets pas non plus Takato… » supplia mentalement le photographe :

- « Ça se voit que vous n'avez jamais mis les pieds dans ce monde de mégalos. Certes, ces gens se donnent une image bien proprette en public mais derrière les portes de leur intimité c'est une autre histoire. Enfin bref, je n'ai rien de particulier à dire sur Asami Ryûichi, c'était juste une relation de travail. Bon, je vous laisse cinq minutes les gars, j'ai une bière à éliminer ! »

Ce fut avec un sourire forcé qu'Akihito se leva du canapé et quitta le salon sous le regard perplexe de Kou et soupçonneux de Takato.

Une fois enfermé dans les WC, Akihito baissa l'abattant des toilettes et posa ses fesses dessus. Il n'avait aucune bière à éliminer, ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour éluder le sujet Asami ultra épineux. Qu'aurait-il pu dire pour justifier son comportement ''familier'' ? Takato avait raison. Quelle personne censée aurait pu jeter un type sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates, et ce, en public ? De plus, il ne se sentait pas encore assez solide pour parler d'Asami sans qu'une manifestation humide dans ses yeux vienne trahir ses sentiments. Comme c'était justement le cas à cet instant.

Akihito tira la chasse d'eau, même s'il n'y avait rien à évacuer, puis gagna la salle de bain. S'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche lui remettrait les idées en place. L'eau coula à flot dans ses mains misent en coupe et Akihito en but dans l'espoir de ravaler la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. En vain. Elle ne faisait que prendre de l'ampleur à mesures que les minutes défilaient. Finalement, laisser libres cours à ses larmes lui sembla le meilleur remède pour les faire disparaître.

- « Fait chier ! Fait chier ! Fait chier ! » ragea-t-il tout bas en serrant ses doigts sur le rebord du lavabo, la tête basse.

Il fallait dire aussi que l'alcool ne l'aidait pas à contrôler ses émotions, bien au contraire, il les exacerbait. « Quelle journée de merde ! » jura-t-il mentalement en arrachant du porte serviette l'essuie-main.

Il s'essuya énergiquement le visage puis vérifia dans le miroir les dégâts qu'avaient occasionné ses larmes. C'était l'horreur… Il ressemblait à un lapin russe et il ne parlait même pas de l'état boursouflé de ses paupières. Bravo ! Quelle excuse allait-il donner à Kou et Takato maintenant ? Oh non ! Et pour couronner le tout la sonnette de la porte d'entrée venait de retentir ! C'était le livreur ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Qu'allait-il faire ?

- « Akihito, tu veux qu'on ouvr… Hey, ça ne va pas ? »

Akihito pivota violemment sur lui-même et faillit défaillir en voyant la tête de Takato dans l'embrasure de la porte. Putain ! Il l'avait laissée entrouverte… Quel con !

- « Tu as pleuré… ? » s'inquiéta Takato en s'invitant dans la salle de bain.

- « Euh… Non… »

- « On dirait pourtant. »

- « H-ha bon ? » fit Akihito dans un air innocent en se retournant vers le miroir. « Oh, tu parles de ça ! C'est rien, je me suis mis du savon dans les yeux en me lavant les mains ! »

- « Et le savon aurait sauté tout seul dans tes yeux ? » demanda Takato, plus que perplexe.

- « Heu… j'en ai aussi profité pour me laver le visage… »

- « Mouais… tu mens toujours aussi mal. »

- « Mais pourquoi je te mentirais… » répliqua Akihito feintant l'étonnement dans le haussement de ses sourcils.

- « Parce que le savon est sec. »

Doucement, très doucement, Akihito glissa son regard sur l'objet qui allait bientôt le plonger dans une situation inextricable. Hélas, il était bien sec…

S'ensuivit alors un silence écrasant que Takato brisa en posant sa main sur l'épaule du photographe :

- « Ce n'est pas grave. Après tout ce qui t'es arrivé tu as le droit de craquer. »

- « Ouais, mais j'en ai marre de craquer », avoua finalement Akihito qui ne voyait plus l'intérêt de cacher sa tristesse.

- « C'est de notre faute aussi, on n'aurait pas dû parler de ton ami. »

Akihito leva instantanément les yeux sur le reflet de Takato que lui envoyait le miroir :

- « Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui ! »

Akihito se mordit aussitôt la lèvre. Le nier avec une telle véhémence était carrément un aveu.

- « D'accord. Mais j'espère que, en tant qu'amis, tu as conscience que tu peux tout nous dire. Quoi que tu fasses, qui que tu deviennes, tu resteras toujours le même pour nous. Ok ? Allez, je vais ouvrir la porte au livreur avant qu'il ne perde patience et reparte avec nos sacs. Ce serait vraiment dommage de laisser filer le festin que tu nous a commandé. »

Le poids du monde venait de s'écrouler sur les épaules du photographe. Mon Dieu… Takato… qu'avait-il voulu insinuer par ''qui que tu deviennes tu seras toujours le même pour nous'' ? Pourquoi lui avait-il sorti ça ? Ce pourrait-il que… qu'il ait deviné ?

- « Tu viens Akihito ? » l'interpella Takato qui avait déjà quitté la salle de bain. « Allons rejoindre Kou avant que cet addict à l'alcool ne finisse les bières ! »

- « Ouais. J'arrive… ! »

Malheureusement, ses jambes étaient comme soudées au sol, l'empêchant de faire le moindre pas. Takato avait compris. Il en était persuadé…

Pris d'un subit vertige, Akihito s'adossa contre le rebord du lavabo. Non, il ne devait pas paniquer. Tant qu'il n'avait pas avoué ouvertement qu'il avait eu une liaison avec un homme, il n'avait pas à craindre le regard de ses amis. Il espérait quand même que Takato garde ses soupçons pour lui. Avec un peu de chance, cette histoire sombrerait bientôt dans l'oubli. Et puis, maintenant qu'Asami n'était plus là… il n'y avait plus lieu d'avouer quoi que ce soit. Asami avait été une erreur de parcours dans sa vie sentimentale. Une erreur au début pénible mais qui ensuite s'était avérée…

Akihito ne trouva pas de mots adéquats pour qualifier le magnétisme insensé qui l'avait inexorablement attiré vers cet homme qui avait pourtant représenté tout ce qu'il détestait. Asami l'avait envoûté par la seule arme de ses mains qui avaient exploré la plus petite parcelle de son corps. Par ses lèvres qui avaient su éveiller en lui des délices insoupçonnés. Par sa façon à la fois autoritaire et terriblement sensuelle de lui imposer des choses qu'il ne voulait pas faire. Mais qu'Asami s'était habilement employé à lui faire aimer toutes ces choses qui, auparavant, lui faisaient honte. Akihito n'aurait jamais cru le dire un jour, mais même sa façon souvent brutale de le prendre lui manquait.

Le photographe secoua violemment sa tête. Bon sang ! À quoi pensait-il ? Pour son équilibre mental, faire une croix sur cette période de sa vie devenait impératif, non, vital était plus adapté à la folie qui le gagnait. Seulement voilà, le décider était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Asami lui manquait terriblement. Et cette journée de merde placée sous le signe de ce putain de sentiment qu'on appelait ''amour'', était comme une lame de rasoir coupant à vif dans la chair jusqu'à l'os. Ça faisait un de mal de chien et Akihito en voulait à mort à Asami pour lui faire subir tout ça. C'était un salopard, un enfoiré, un putain de bâtard !

Les lèvres d'Akihito se mirent à trembler, ses nerfs étaient en train de lâcher sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Oui… il en voulait à Asami d'être parti prématurément. Si Asami avait choisi une autre voie que celle de la pègre, il serait toujours vivant à l'heure actuelle. Ou pire, si Akihito n'était pas bêtement tombé amoureux de cet homme… il n'en serait pas là à pleurer comme un con, il s'éclaterait avec ses amis. Il voulait oublier mais n'y parvenait pas. Asami était mort depuis presque deux semaines, pourtant, Akihito en était toujours au même stade dans ses souffrances. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple s'il existait des traitements antidouleur pour les peines de cœur comme il y en avait pour calmer les maux de tête.

Le photographe marqua une grande pause dans ses réflexions qui ne menaient à rien… si ce n'était lui enfoncer un peu plus la tête sous l'eau. Il lui fallait oublier. Oublier ! Ne plus penser ! Retirer ce poids dans sa poitrine qui l'étouffait… Il en avait marre, marre, marre de souffrir, de traîner les pieds comme un zombie en quête de vie ! En plus ses amis attendaient dans le salon qu'il… Mais oui, bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Après ça il se reprendrait en mains !

Akihito respira profondément, puis alla rejoindre ses amis d'un pas décidé et plein d'espoir. La vie continuait et il comptait bien poursuivre la sienne. De plus, Asami n'aimerait sûrement pas la loque qu'il était devenu depuis son décès. Quoique, il devait peut-être s'en foutre et de là où il était il ne le voyait sûrement pas. Alors à quoi bon attendre il ne savait même pas quoi ? Bye, bye Asami !

xxx

- « Je serai de retour dans trois ou quatre heures. »

L'épaule droite appuyée contre la vitre donnant une vue panoramique sur la salle de réception située en contrebas, Suoh acquiesça dans un son de gorge rappelant le grondement lointain d'un orage. Son coéquipier stressé, assis dans le fauteuil du bureau, finissait de regrouper les derniers documents qu'il devait remettre en mains propres à leur patron.

- « Je pourrais y aller à ta place », suggéra Suoh, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- « Non, je préfère que tu restes ici pour t'occuper de la sécurité. »

- « Tu vas te tuer à la tâche si tu continues ainsi… Je me demande pourquoi Asami a décidé de me mettre dans la confidence si tu ne me délègues pas une part du travail. »

- « Je m'en sors très bien. Occupe-toi de garder un œil Takaba, ce qui est loin d'être une mince affaire », déclara Kirishima qui déconnecta une clé USB de l'ordinateur du bureau d'Asami avant de la ranger dans son attaché-case.

- « Pour le moment il n'a pas l'air de vouloir bouger de son appartement. Et puis avec les quatre hommes que j'ai mis sur ses talons, il n'a aucune chance de nous fausser compagnie. »

- « Ne dort pas trop sur tes lauriers car ce gamin est plein de ressources. »

- « Mmh… Avant, peut-être. Mais depuis qu'il croit au décès du patron il donne l'air d'être à deux de tension. »

Kirishima ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Cependant, même apathique, le gosse parvenait – par il ne savait quel exploit – à surgir là où il ne fallait pas. Comment Asami arrivait-il à garder son calme face à ce fléau ? D'ordinaire, ce genre de comportement dommageable à ses affaires l'aurait poussé à s'en débarrasser vite fait.

L'assistant referma sa mallette et la fixa d'un air pensif. Takaba n'évoluait pas dans le même univers d'Asami. Leurs deux mondes étaient totalement incompatibles. Asami représentait le mal que Takaba – de par son métier – avait le devoir de pourchasser avec son objectif. Malheureusement, Asami aimait les challenges et devait également voir en Takaba une bouffée d'air frais dans la sphère souterraine où il régnait sans concession. Néanmoins, Kirishima ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que cette relation nuise grièvement un jour ou l'autre à son patron. Ou inversement, que Takaba en pâtisse d'une manière irréversible. Il était inévitable que tous deux en payent les conséquences et l'assistant souhaitait que cela arrive le plus tard possible.

- « Il y a un problème avec ta mallette ? »

Surpris, Kirishima se tourna vers son coéquipier qui l'avait tiré de ses pensées. Il se racla la gorge et répondit tout en replaçant ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez :

- « Aucun. J'y vais. Préviens-moi s'il y a le moindre problème. »

- « Ok. »

Sans même accorder un regard au garde du corps, Kirishima attrapa sa mallette puis quitta le bureau. Une fois la porte fermée, Suoh reporta son attention sur l'immense salle décorée dans un style baroque mais néanmoins épuré de ses moulures et fresques qui tendaient à donner une impression de lourdeur. Les employés s'affairaient aux derniers préparatifs de la soirée. Un éminent membre de la Diète avait porté son choix sur le Sion pour célébrer la naissance de son petit-fils et, ma foi, les caisses s'en verraient enrichies de quelques millions de Yens supplémentaire ; rien de négligeable en somme. Parmi le personnel grouillant, Suoh entraperçut une silhouette munie d'une mallette qui filait comme une flèche vers la sortie. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'enfiler son par-dessus.

Un rictus à la fois amusé et dépité étira les lèvres du garde du corps. Il allait devoir sérieusement songer à lui apprendre à lâcher prise avant qu'un infarctus ne le terrasse…

Arrivé dans le parking souterrain du Sion, Kirishima s'achemina vers l'emplacement où était garé le véhicule appartenant à l'un de ses équipiers. Ce dernier, habitué à ces emprunts ''tactiques'', lui avait remis ses clés en lui précisant avec humour de la lui ramener en un seul morceau. Toutefois, si par un malheureux concours de circonstances il l'accidentait d'une façon irrémédiable, la compagnie d'Asami comptait en son sein une caisse noire qui couvrait ce genre de frais.

L'assistant pensait qu'il n'était guère étonnant que son coéquipier lui laissât sa voiture sans sourciller, quand soudain une impression étrange l'envahit. Des frottements suspects se détachaient derrière l'écho de ses pas. Au cours de ses longues années passées au service d'Asami, ses sens s'étaient aiguisés et ceux-ci lui intimaient de rester sur ses gardes. Les nerfs tendus comme un arc, il conserva sa cadence tout en feignant de chercher ses clés sous son pardessus. Ses doigts eurent à peine le temps de frôler la crosse de son arme qu'une voix avec un fort accent le somma de s'arrêter :

- « Ne fais pas un geste de plus ! »

Un homme de bonne carrure surgit de derrière l'un des poteaux porteurs du sous-sol, suivi de deux autres qui se levèrent d'entre les véhicules stationnés de part et d'autre du parking. Trois canons le tenaient en joue. Kirishima aurait pu croire à une descente de flics s'il ne manquait pas à ces types la panoplie essentielle qui aurait fait illusion : l'uniforme.

- « Tu vas nous suivre sans faire d'histoires. Et baisse lentement ta main ! » ajouta l'homme qui l'avait hélé.

Le type visait sa jambe. Ce qui augurait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le tuer. Malgré cela, l'assistant savait que sa situation n'avait rien d'une promenade bucolique. Et vu l'accent cantonais de son interlocuteur, il avait bien une petite idée sur l'identité de celui qui commandait ces hommes. À contrecœur, Kirishima baissa prudemment sa main quand brusquement un bras lui enserra le cou jusqu'à presque l'étrangler. Il ne l'avait pas entendu venir celui-là. Sans attendre, le type le démunit de son arme qu'il balança sous une voiture.

- « Mon patron aimerait s'entretenir avec toi. »

- « Et que me veut Feilong ? » s'enquit Kirishima qui voyait de quel patron il s'agissait.

Sa perspicacité surprit son vis-à-vis armé qui lui balança rageusement :

- « Tu le sauras bientôt ! »

- « Donne-moi ça ! » lança un autre sbire en lui arrachant sa mallette des mains.

Ne voulant attirer l'attention sur le contenu de son l'attaché-case, Kirishima laissa l'homme le lui prendre sans objecter. Certains documents pouvant mettre en péril la couverture d'Asami concernant son pseudo décès, Kirishima ne pouvait néanmoins vérifier du coin de l'œil si l'homme allait chercher à l'ouvrir. Il n'en fit rien et se contenta seulement de le jeter à terre. Cette négligence fit sourire intérieurement Kirishima lorsque le grondement d'une cavalcade attira son attention.

- « Merde ! Quelqu'un arrive ! Fait chier, ils ont fait vite ces salopards ! » éructa l'un des quatre chinois.

Kirishima leva instinctivement les yeux sur les caméras fixées au plafond. La sécurité avait dû prévenir Suoh et il s'attendait à le voir surgir d'un instant à l'autre. Kirishima ne voyait pas cette intervention d'un bon œil car elle impliquerait immanquablement des pertes humaines de son côté. Les hommes de Feilong étaient au nombre de quatre et les véhicules leur fournissaient d'excellents boucliers contre les balles contrairement à Suoh qui serait une cible facile dès qu'il aurait poussé la porte.

Fort heureusement, Suoh n'arriva pas à temps. Kirishima fut jeté à l'arrière d'un véhicule, aussitôt encadré étroitement par les types les plus baraqués du groupe. La berline démarra lorsqu'une première salve de balles tonna dans le sous-sol.

- « Les enfoirés ! » éructa le chauffeur tout en écrasant son pied sur la pédale d'accélération.

Les pneus crissèrent à en éclater les tympans et le véhicule fila droit vers la sortie.

- « Merde ! » jura Suoh essoufflé par sa course. « File-moi tes clés ! »

Le garde du corps attrapa au vol le trousseau de clés qu'on lui lança, puis se rua vers le véhicule. Plusieurs des hommes présents sur les lieux, l'imitèrent et le suivirent.

Hélas, les ravisseurs n'étaient plus en vue. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Suoh regrettait les embouteillages qui d'ordinaire le faisaient râler. Furieux de ne pas être arrivé à temps, il frappa le volant de son poing. Cela faisait déjà vingt minutes qu'il parcourait toute la ville et devait malheureusement se rendre à l'évidence : c'était peine perdue. Aucun des hommes avec qui il était resté en contact téléphonique n'avait également retrouvé la trace du véhicule.

Il aurait voulu éviter d'en informer son patron mais la situation ne lui donnait plus le choix. Suoh extirpa son cellulaire du dessous de sa veste, puis appuya sur une touche tout en poursuivant ses recherches à travers les rues.

- « Oui ? » répondit une voix polaire.

- « Monsieur, il y a une vingtaine de minutes des types ont enlevé Kirishima dans le parking du Sion. Nous sommes arrivés trop tard et nous avons perdu sa trace », expliqua Suoh d'une manière concise, selon les préférences d'Asami qui aimait aller droit au but pour ne pas perdre de temps.

À l'autre bout du fil, le silence s'éternisait. Suoh devinait aisément la colère de son patron qui devait prendre rapidement une décision avant de lui fournir la marche à suivre.

Le portable collé à son oreille, Asami scrutait le feu crépitant dans la cheminée centrale de son salon.

- « Avaient-ils des signes particuliers ? » questionna-t-il sans lâcher du regard les flammes ardentes du foyer qui accentuaient l'éclat vif de ses iris.

- « Ils étaient au nombre de quatre et portaient un costume. Ils sont montés dans une Mazda3 blanche. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu voir. »

- « Pas même une partie de la plaque d'immatriculation ? »

- « Non, Monsieur. »

Malgré le vrombissement du moteur de son véhicule, Suoh perçut un grondement vindicatif dans le haut-parleur de son cellulaire.

- « Pour le moment nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre », reprit Asami. « Ses ravisseurs vont sûrement chercher à te contacter, alors attendons de voir ce qu'ils veulent. »

- « Entendu. Se pourrait-il que quelqu'un ait découvert que vous étiez en vie et aurait kidnappé Kirishima dans le but de vous tendre un piège ? »

- « C'est à envisager… Préviens-moi dès qu'ils se seront manifestés. »

Asami ferma brutalement le clapet de son portable. Il le garda en main tout en passant en revu la liste des personnes les plus susceptibles de tirer avantage de cet enlèvement. L'hypothèse de Suoh était à considérer. Sinon, il y avait aussi la possibilité que ces types aient vu en son assistant l'opportunité d'obtenir une part de son business. Si tel était le cas, ils allaient être fortement déçus en constatant que Kirishima n'avait aucun droit légal sur ses affaires et l'issue lui en serait sûrement fatale… Si jamais… Asami n'acheva pas sa réflexion mais son regard en disait long sur la sentence qui tomberait s'il arrivait malheur à Kirishima.

Il y avait une troisième possibilité mais…

Asami s'achemina jusqu'à la table basse et de ses lèvres extirpa une cigarette de son paquet. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être _lui_. Qu'avait-il à gagner en l'enlevant ? À moins que…

Asami retira soudainement de sa bouche sa cigarette restée intacte, puis rappela son garde du corps :

- « Cherche du côté de Feilong. »

- « Feilong ? Vous pensez que ce serait lui qui… »

- « Je n'en suis pas certain mais commençons par éliminer cette piste. »

- « Bien, Monsieur ! »

Asami coupa la communication. Derrière les mèches de ses cheveux lui tombant négligemment sur le front, ses yeux luisaient de colère. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça, il avait fallu que… Soudain, l'homme d'affaires remit sa cigarette dans le paquet et le jeta à son même emplacement. Alors que la porte de la salle de bain claqua à en faire trembler les murs, les sœurs de la cigarette rescapée fixèrent celle-ci avec effarement. Depuis qu'elles étaient devenues les heureuses propriétés de cet homme aux lèvres à la conduite souvent impudique, c'était bien la première fois qu'elles revoyaient en vie l'une d'entre elles…

xxx

Le leader de Baishe ayant été introuvable, Suoh s'était rabattu sur l'un de ses sbires qu'il avait trouvé faisant le pied de grue devant le porche du Roppongi Hills Hotel. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, le chinois avait été maîtrisé d'un coup derrière la nuque puis balancé à l'arrière du véhicule du garde du corps, sous les yeux d'une dizaine de piétons effrayés par la violence de la scène. Suoh avait ensuite opté pour un coin discret afin de pouvoir cuisiner son gibier en toute tranquillité. Après plusieurs saignements de nez, quelques cris et côtes cassées, l'homme s'était mis à table et avait avoué avoir ouïe dire que son patron avait rejoint l'un des clubs privés chinois implanté à Kabukichô : le même où Kirishima avait récupéré Takaba. Malheureusement, le type ayant juré de ne pas avoir entendu parler de l'enlèvement de Kirishima, l'expectative que Feilong en était le commanditaire demeurait. Dès qu'il eut prévenu Asami et commandé à ses coéquipiers de l'attendre à la porte de Kabukichô, Suoh s'était débarrassé du chinois en le jetant dans un conteneur à ordures, le laissant pour mort parmi la vermine grouillante.

La nuit étant tombée, Suoh, accompagné de trois collègues, purent se faufiler à l'arrière de l'établissement sans se faire repérer. Des relents de vielles poubelles donnaient presque la nausée et des familles de cafards se délectaient des restes non consommés par les clients. L'arme au poing, Suoh s'approcha prudemment de la porte donnant aux cuisines. Au-dessus de sa tête, un escalier en fer s'arrêtait au premier étage sur une deuxième porte, elle aussi fermée. N'étant pas assez nombreux pour assaillir deux étages à la fois, Suoh opta pour le rez-de-chaussée. De toute façon, si Kirishima était à l'intérieur de ce club, la coutume voulait que l'on amène les kidnappés au sous-sol, éloignés des yeux et des oreilles de la clientèle.

Suoh se mit à soupirer quand une voix s'éleva derrière la porte. Il se plaqua dos contre le mur et attendit patiemment que le trouble-fête pointe le bout de son nez. La porte s'ouvrit sur un bac rempli d'épluchures de légumes en tout genre qui volèrent en l'air quand une main gigantesque agrippa le commis de cuisine qui le portait.

- « Doucement petit. Si tu réponds gentiment à mes questions je te laisserai partir sain et sauf, ok ? Je cherche un japonais en costume noir avec des lunettes. Est-ce que tu l'aurais vu ? Je vais ôter ma main de ta bouche pour que tu puisses répondre, mais si jamais tu hurles, je te promets de te tordre le cou. »

Lentement, Suoh libéra la bouche du commis qui tremblait comme une feuille. C'était un jeune homme à peine âgé de 21 ans.

- « Je… je suis nouveau ici, alors je ne… »

La langue de Suoh claqua sur son palet en signe d'agacement :

- « Ne commence pas à tourner autour du pot. Ce serait dommage que tu meurs aussi jeune, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « D'accord ! J'ai effectivement vu trois types qui en emmenaient un quatrième aux sous-sols ! Et il portait des lunettes ! »

Les sourcils de Suoh se froncèrent instantanément. Ainsi Feilong était réellement responsable de cet enlèvement… Mais qu'est-ce que ce nem pouvait bien vouloir à Kirishima ?

- « Dis-moi comment on y accède », somma Suoh à présent très énervé.

- « Il faut emprunter les escaliers qui mènent aux sous-sols ! Dans le couloir il y a une fresque sur le mur et il faut pousser la troisième griffe de la patte droite du dragon pour ouvrir la cloison ! » détailla à vive allure le jeune homme qui sentait ses cervicales craquer sous les doigts de la brute.

- « J'espère pour toi que tu dis la vérité. Dans le cas contraire, je te retrouverai. »

- « C'est la vérité, j'vous l'jure ! Étant nouveau normalement je ne suis pas censé le savoir, mais j'ai surpris quelqu'un actionner le mécanisme. Ne le dites pas à mon patron sinon il va me tuer ! Je vais bientôt me marier alors… »

- « Ok, ok, c'est bon », le coupa Suoh. « Je n'avais pas besoin d'autant de détails sur ta vie privée. Allez, déguerpis d'ici si tu ne veux pas prendre une balle perdue. »

À peine Suoh avait-il relâché sa jeune proie qu'elle prit ses jambes à son cou en bousculant presque l'un de ses coéquipiers restés en arrière.

- « Encore un qui va changer d'emploi », ironisa tout bas Suoh en voyant le commis détaler comme un lapin.

xxx

Quand les lumières de la porte de Kabukichô s'étaient profilées devant le pare-brise de la Mazda, Kirishima avait eu la certitude de ne pas finir ses dernières heures dans la baie polluée de Tôkyô. Naturellement, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il avait encore de longues années à vivre devant lui. Feilong, croyant Asami mort, n'avait plus aucun obstacle pour l'éliminer si son humeur le lui dictait.

Une fois propulsé à l'intérieur du club, les sbires de Feilong l'avaient conduit dans une salle habilement dissimulée derrière une paroi amovible. Malgré sa situation plus que délicate, il s'était surpris à complimenter l'ingéniosité du dispositif. Personne n'aurait pu songer que cette griffe recelait un mécanisme qui ouvrait l'antre de tous les vices de ce club. La ''serrure'' s'intégrait parfaitement dans la fresque, on n'y voyait que de feu.

Derrière la porte dérobée, Feilong l'attendait, assis dans un confortable fauteuil imprimé d'un dragon noir et or sur un fond rouge grenat, mettant en exergue sa tunique blanche brodée de fils argentés. Il avait tous les fastes d'un roi.

- « Que me voulez-vous ? » avait-il demandé sans donner à Feilong le plaisir d'entamer la discussion.

D'un signe de la main, ce dernier avait ordonné à ses hommes de se retirer. Une fois seuls, il avait croisé ses jambes et penché sa tête sur le côté comme pour mieux le sonder.

- « Ma patience a malheureusement atteint ses limites », avait annoncé Feilong sur un ton doucereux qui ne l'avait pas trompé. « Je veux les attestations de droits des casinos que mon père m'a légués. »

Évidemment… Pourquoi n'en avait-il pas été étonné ? Après Asami, son contrat était la deuxième chose qui obsédait son quotidien.

- « Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je vous le restituerai une fois que l'enquête sur la mort d'Asami sera résolue. Pour le moment votre contrat est le dernier de mes soucis. »

Bien entendu, sa réponse n'avait aucunement satisfait Feilong qui s'était glissé hors de son fauteuil tel un serpent.

- « Tout ceci m'agace… Combien de temps encore comptes-tu te moquer de moi ? Un événement tout à fait inattendu, et surtout fâcheux, m'a fait réaliser que tu n'avais aucune intention de me restituer mon bien. »

- « Je ne vois pas à quel événement vous faites allusion. »

- « Je parle de Yoh ! » avait tonné Feilong avant de lui décocher un magistral coup de poing sur la mâchoire.

Ce ne fût pas tant la virulence du coup qui l'avait assommé – il était bien plus robuste qu'il ne le paraissait –, malheureusement, dans son déséquilibre, sa tête avait heurté le marbre dur d'un bouddha placé à sa gauche.

Lorsqu'il était revenu à lui, il avait eu la mauvaise surprise de constater qu'on l'avait suspendu par les poignets à l'aide d'une corde attachée aux tuyaux d'évacuation des eaux. Ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol et ses lunettes avaient disparu de son nez. Après un examen rapide de pièce, il en avait conclu qu'il était dans ce qui devait être la réserve du restaurant du club. Sur le moment il n'avait pas compris ce qu'avait insinué Feilong à propos de Yoh. Ce dernier s'étant échappé, Feilong l'avait accusé d'avoir profité de cette aubaine pour ne pas lui rendre les attestations. Naturellement, il avait nié savoir où était Yoh et son honnêteté lui avait valu un traitement musclé qui l'avait mis K.O.

Avec ses deux pertes de connaissance, Kirishima en avait perdu la notion du temps. Tous les coups qu'il avait reçus à la tête lui donnaient la nausée. Du sang issu de son crâne, coulait dans ses yeux l'aveuglant presque. Certainement lassé de l'entendre répéter le même discours, Feilong s'était retiré et l'avait laissé en pâture à ses hommes qui avaient eu la charge de lui soutirer des aveux. Mais quels aveux ? Il ne savait rien au sujet de l'évasion de Yoh. Et encore moins la raison de son silence. S'il s'était échappé, pourquoi ne les avait-il pas contactés ? Serait-il possible qu'il ait déserté l'organisation sans prévenir ? Ou pire, qu'il fût mort dans des circonstances qui resteraient un mystère ?

Kirishima était à présent seul dans la réserve mais savait que son répit n'était que de courte durée. Ses bourreaux le laissaient juste reprendre ses esprits pour mieux le torturer. Il n'allait pas endurer ce traitement plus longtemps. Une autre séance comme celle qui venait de subir lui serait fatale, il le savait.

Ne pouvant plus supporter le poids de sa tête couverte de plaies, Kirishima la laissa tomber en avant puis sombra doucement dans l'inconscience.

Soudain, un craquement assourdissant le tira de son semi-coma, réveillant par la même occasion ses douleurs lancinantes.

- « Désolé pour le retard ! »

L'assistant releva péniblement la tête vers la voix rocailleuse et familière :

- « … Suoh ? » hésita-t-il, n'étant pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

- « Ouais », acquiesça celui-ci en lâchant les deux hommes sonnés qu'il tenait par le col de leur costume. Il s'approcha ensuite de son coéquipier et retroussa ses lèvres en découvrant l'état de son visage. « Merde, ils ne t'ont pas loupé ces enfoirés… »

Sans perdre un instant, Suoh glissa un bras autour de la taille de Kirishima et coupa les cordes de ses poignets à l'aide d'un couteau qu'il avait trouvé sur une étagère.

- « Je t'emmène à l'hôpital. »

- « Ce n'est pas de refus… » répondit Kirishima en esquissant un sourire, qu'il regretta aussitôt quand ses lèvres fendues en deux le rappelèrent à l'ordre.

Pour Suoh, entendre son coéquipier être encore capable de plaisanter était plutôt rassurant. Tout en acheminant Kirishima vers la porte de sortie en le soutenant par les épaules, Suoh remarqua du coin de l'œil les pauvres restes d'un objet familier qui avait dû faire la rencontre brutale d'un talon haineux.

- « J'espère que tu as prévu une paire de lunettes de rechange en cas de perte, ou plus précisément, de casse… »

Au premier étage, Feilong terminait de s'essuyer les mains après les avoir minutieusement lavées. Un léger parfum épicé flottait dans la pièce peinte d'un rouge vif laqué à donner la migraine. Tout en examinant les murs avec un dégoût flagrant, Feilong se dit que le choix de ce coloris ne pouvait émerger que d'un esprit malade, ou imbibé d'une dose massive d'alcool. Il en était de même pour le patron du club qui avait donné son accord. Sentant poindre le mal de tête, Feilong détourna son regard de cette monstruosité puis tomba sur son reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir fixé au-dessus des lavabos. Il s'en approcha, puis, de ses doigts longs et délicats, redessina la courbe de son visage. Ses traits étaient si fins pour un homme… Ses cheveux descendant en cascade jusqu'à ses reins n'arrangeaient en rien cette particularité. Malgré cela, il refusait de les couper depuis que son père adoptif lui avait confié les aimer. Il se souvenait encore du bonheur qu'il avait ressenti en l'entendant le complimenter, même si ce n'était que sur sa chevelure. Il avait toujours souhaité qu'il soit fier de lui et avait travaillé dur pour cela, quitte à faire le sale boulot que lui avait imposé Yan, son demi-frère… Un demi-frère qui l'avait utilisé de bien des façons pour les besoins de l'organisation comme exploiter sa beauté androgyne pour endormir la méfiance de leurs antagonistes afin de les manipuler, ou d'une façon plus radicale, les éliminer. Un demi-frère qui lui avait arraché sa chemise en lui crachant presque au visage qu'il était dur de croire que derrière son apparence de fille il avait une bite entre les jambes. Ce jour-là, il avait failli le tuer. Peut-être l'aurait-il vraiment fait si leur père n'était pas intervenu pour l'arrêter.

Ces souvenirs amers amenèrent Feilong vers le visage d'un autre homme en qui, à cette même époque, avait cru voir en lui un appui sincère. Asami avait usé de la plus belle et dangereuse des armes pour endormir sa méfiance. Il lui avait apporté ce qu'il avait cherché en vain auprès de sa famille adoptive : du soutien, de la reconnaissance et par-dessus tout cette chaleur humaine qui lui avait tant manqué. Après ça, comment aurait-il pu ne pas lui faire confiance ? De plus, il était jeune à cette époque. Non, ce n'était pas de la naïveté, cela faisait déjà bien longtemps, et ce, ''grâce'' aux traitements que lui avait infligé son demi-frère, qu'il avait perdu son innocence. Mais à dix neuf ans on avait encore la bêtise de croire que nos rêves les plus fous étaient à portée de main. Asami lui avait vendu du rêve en l'invitant à se désolidariser de son demi-frère et il s'était laissé glisser en douceur dans cette chimère. Ensuite, tout avait basculé et le retour à la réalité fut on ne peut plus foudroyant. Autant dire que cette expérience, aussi cruelle fut-elle, l'avait renforcé et jamais plus il n'accorderait sa confiance. Cette porte dont il avait jeté la clé était définitivement condamnée.

Feilong posa la serviette éponge sur le rebord du lavabo quand une interrogation frappa à la porte de sa mémoire. À présent qu'Asami était mort, qu'en était-il de sa rancœur contre cet homme qui avait accaparé ses pensées depuis leur première rencontre ? Asami lui avait piétiné le cœur mais aujourd'hui il reconnaissait que sa haine pour lui l'avait exhorté à remettre Baishe sur les rails, et montrer à certains de ses détracteurs qu'il n'était pas le faible qu'ils avaient cru. Il gouvernait Baishe d'une main de fer et éliminait sans détour tout ce qui représentait une menace pour l'organisation. Au fond, il aurait dû remercier Asami pour lui avoir involontairement donné la force de se battre.

Tout en continuant de s'observer dans le miroir, une phrase d'Asami lui revint en mémoire. « _De toute façon, j'ai mes propres goûts, alors rassure-toi. » _lui avait-il dit un soir de cette même époque. En d'autres termes, le japonais lui avait annoncé qu'il n'était pas son genre…

Non sans sentir un pincement au cœur, Feilong s'arracha à son reflet qui lui avait valu le rejet pur et simple de l'homme qui avait empli son cœur de sentiments contradictoires, faits de haine et d'amour mêlés. Malgré sa disparition, il en était encore à se demander s'il aurait trouvé grâce à ses yeux avec des traits plus masculins. Feilong lâcha un soupire pathétique. N'avait-il pas mieux à faire que de s'apitoyer sur ses peines de cœur comme aller voir où en était l'interrogatoire du laquait d'Asami, par exemple ?

Mettant pour un temps ses souvenirs au placard, Feilong pivota si brutalement sur lui-même que ses longs cheveux en balayèrent l'air dans un mouvement gracieux. Il avança sa main sur la poignée de la porte quand soudain des détonations éclatèrent depuis les étages inférieurs. Une fusillade ? Un nom lui vint de suite à l'esprit « Kirishima ! » À coup sûr c'était ses hommes qui étaient venus le récupérer !

Furieux, Feilong passa sa main sous sa tunique pour en déloger son arme ceinturée à sa jambe. La crosse serrée entre ses deux mains, il s'élança hors des toilettes et plongea instantanément dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Une sensation de tomber dans le vide tira Feilong de son inconscience. À peine eut-il le temps d'entrouvrir les paupières qu'une forme rectangulaire s'abattit sur lui dans un claquement sourd. Il eut beau forcer sur sa vue, il n'y voyait goutte, il faisait nuit noire. Encore sonné, Feilong avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Rassembler ses souvenirs lui était pour le moment impossible. Si les rouages de son cerveau étaient quelque peu enrayés, en revanche son ouïe lui rapporta des voix hurlant des ordres qu'il ne put saisir. Tout semblait étouffé, comme s'il était dans une pièce capitonnée. Une toute petite pièce réalisa-t-il lorsqu'il voulut étendre ses jambes sans y parvenir. Ce fut en voulant se redresser qu'il réalisa également que ses mains étaient attachées derrière son dos. Des menottes… Bon sang ! Il s'était fait kidnapper ? Un bruit strident lui vrilla soudainement les tympans, lui causant presque une attaque cardiaque. Un trou d'environ un centimètre de diamètre s'était formé juste au-dessus de sa tête. De la lumière y filtrait à peine. Plus de doute, on l'avait vraiment kidnappé et il se trouvait dans le coffre d'une voiture que des imbéciles prenaient pour cible. D'autres coups de feu retentirent, lui donnant des sueurs froides. Cela devait être ses hommes qui, pensant le sauver, allaient finir par le tuer. C'était assez ironique de penser qu'il allait peut-être mourir de la main de ses propres alliés.

Quand le véhicule démarra enfin, le leader de Baishe remercia presque le conducteur de l'éloigner de ces feux croisés qui pourraient le transformer en passoire. Cependant, sa joie fut de courte durée lorsqu'un virage pris trop sèchement le valdingua, tête première, contre la paroi métallique du coffre. Une vive douleur à sa tempe gauche lui arracha un grognement tandis que ses cheveux se gorgeait peu à peu de la substance épaisse et chaude de son sang.

La route fut longue et pénible pour Feilong. Il avait passé la moitié de son temps à anticiper les virages secs du chauffard afin d'éviter d'ajouter d'autres bosses à sa tête qui en comptabilisait déjà deux. Naturellement, les hommes d'Asami figuraient toujours en haut de liste de ses potentiels ravisseurs. Ces sales chiens ! Ils allaient regretter leur excès de zèle ! Cependant, Feilong s'interrogeait sur les raisons de son enlèvement. Il voyait mal les hommes d'Asami s'adonner à cette mascarade pour venger leur coéquipier en lui faisant subir le même sort. Kirishima n'avait pas assez de valeur pour déclencher une guerre sanglante entre leurs deux clans. Cherchaient-ils à l'échanger contre une rançon ? Même si cela paraissait improbable, cette hypothèse tenait malgré tout la route. De toute façon il ne voyait rien d'autre qui pouvait justifier un tel acte. Les fous ! Ils allaient s'en mordre les doigts !

S'entant le véhicule ralentir, Feilong relâcha tous ses muscles qu'il avait mis à contribution afin de conserver son équilibre. Il allait enfin pouvoir sortir de cette boite de conserve et accueillir à sa façon ces sales cancrelats. Un crissement de graviers lui indiqua que le véhicule avait quitté la route. Celui-ci roula encore sur quelques mètres, puis s'arrêta dans un coup de frein sec. Dans le coffre, Feilong tendit l'oreille. Un bruit d'ouverture automatique plus tard, la porte de sa prison se souleva et une ombre plongea sur lui, l'immergeant une fois de plus dans une mer d'encre.

La première chose que ressentit Feilong en refaisant surface, fut un mal de tête épouvantable. Sa joue gauche gardait encore le souvenir cuisant du coup de poing qui l'avait assommé avant même qu'il ait pu voir son agresseur. Le type n'y était pas allé de main morte. Cela devait être ce molosse qui avait servi de garde du corps à Asami. Aussi vite que son état groggy le lui permettait, Feilong ouvrit les yeux mais constata qu'ils étaient bandés. De même qu'il prit conscience qu'il était comme collé au support sur lequel il était assis. Une chaise, sûrement, conclut-il dans le brouillard de ses pensées. Ses mains étaient solidement attachées derrière son dos et une corde maintenait ses bras et ses épaules au dossier. S'il se retrouvait une fois de plus dans l'incapacité de bouger, il avait au moins la satisfaction de constater qu'on devait sacrément le craindre pour le ficeler ainsi. C'était une bonne nouvelle en soi de savoir qu'il suscitait la peur et n'allait pas se priver de l'utiliser en sa faveur tout en crachant au visage de ces salopards tout le mépris qu'il leur vouait. Enfin, dès ils se manifesteraient puisqu'apparemment il semblait seul.

Feilong prit une profonde respiration et discerna enfin la fragrance de pin qui embaumait l'air. S'il ne faisait pas aussi chaud, il aurait pu se croire abandonné en pleine forêt. Il devait être dans un bâtiment isolé ou un tout autre endroit qu'il n'allait de toute façon pas tarder à découvrir. Cependant, cette attente lui paraissait interminable et commençait sérieusement à jouer sur ses nerfs. Combien de temps encore allaient-ils le faire poireauter ainsi ?

Comme si ses paroles avaient été entendues depuis les cieux, une porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Feilong entraperçut de la lumière filtrée derrière son bandeau.

- « Ce n'est pas trop tôt », se plaignit-il en tournant la tête vers les pas qui venaient à sa rencontre. « À quoi rime cette comédie ? Je sais qui vous êtes et vous allez me le… »

Feilong faillit s'étrangler quand un objet froid et pointu se glissa sous son menton.

- « Et c'est censé me faire peur ? » ricana-t-il tout en sachant que les hommes d'Asami ne cherchaient qu'à l'intimider.

Drôle d'intimidation, nota mentalement le chinois quand la lame entailla légèrement la peau de son cou. La situation devenant un peu trop réel pour du simple bluff, le Leader de Baishe en perdit son sourire narquois. Était-ce réellement les sous-fifres d'Asami ? Il n'en était plus aussi certain et sans pouvoir le commander, le doute empoisonna toute son assurance qu'il avait réussie à conserver jusque-là.

- « C'est bon de te voir trembler… »

Une exclamation de surprise se coinça dans la gorge de Feilong. Pour une raison qu'il était incapable de s'expliquer, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, lui coupant le souffle. Il attendit sans bouger que l'homme reprenne la parole mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut le touché froid de la lame du couteau glisser sous son bandeau. En un coup sec, l'entrave de tissu caressa la joue du chinois avant de finir sa course gracieuse sur son épaule droite. Immédiatement, Feilong ouvrit les yeux mais la lumière vive sur ses rétines l'obligea à les refermer. Cependant, l'envie irréfrénable de vérifier de ses propres yeux ce que son esprit rationnel lui interdisait de concevoir, l'aida à braver la sensation de tiraillement sur ses nerfs optiques. Lentement, la silhouette de l'homme prenait forme : exceptionnellement grande pour un japonais, de longues jambes, des épaules larges et… des yeux vifs et acérés donnant l'impression à celui qui les voit de n'être qu'un insecte… Personne au monde ne pouvait égaler ce regard froid et méprisant qui le toisait à cet instant. Non… Ça ne pouvait pas être lui… ?

Le choc était tel que Feilong était incapable de parler.

- « Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ? »

Cette voix rude et glaciale…

- « Tu es… »

- « Vivant. Je sais. Que voulais-tu à Kirishima ? » questionna Asami sans perdre de temps.

- « Mais… comment t'en es-tu sorti… ? » balbutia Feilong, toujours sous le choc de l'émotion.

- « Que voulais-tu à Kirishima ? » répéta Asami montrant des signes d'impatience dans ses sourcils froncés.

- « C'est impossible… »

Lassé par cette discussion qui tournait en rond, l'homme d'affaires rejoignit Feilong en deux enjambées et planta son visage très près de celui du cantonais :

- « Écoute-moi bien. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes états d'âme. Alors tu vas vite reprendre tes esprits et répondre à ma question ! »

- « Tu… tu t'es fait passer pour mort, c'est ça… ? »

Hélas pour l'homme d'affaires, il était évident que Feilong n'entendait rien de ses propos. Il ne faisait que le fixer avec cet air de chiot ayant retrouvé sa mère qu'il croyait perdue. Constatant qu'il n'en tirerait rien de positif pour le moment, Asami se redressa, puis décida non sans en ressentir une vive irritation :

- « Je vais attendre que tu te remettes de tes émotions. »

Sans plus se soucier du chinois, Asami quitta la pièce et claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant Feilong dans un état de confusion intense.

Quand l'homme d'affaires revint le voir une heure plus tard, des yeux fielleux l'accueillirent.

- « C'est beaucoup mieux ainsi », observa Asami en tirant sur sa cigarette. « Je préfère de loin ton regard haineux à celui que tu m'as servi tout à l'heure. J'ai cru que tu allais te mettre à pleurer de joie… »

- « La seule chose qui me fera pleurer de joie c'est le jour où je te mettrai moi-même dans un cercueil. Et sans possibilité de résurrection miraculeuse ! »

- « Mais oui… Dans une autre vie, peut-être… »

- « Détache-moi tout de suite ! » siffla Feilong entre ses dents.

- « N'y compte pas. »

- « Dé-ta-che-moi… »

- « J'ai tout mon temps et tout le confort dont j'ai besoin, contrairement à toi qui pourrais mal vivre cette détention si tu continues à t'obstiner. »

- « Je ne sens plus mes doigts. Les liens sont trop serrés ! »

- « Ce n'est qu'un infime inconvénient comparé à ce que tes hommes ont fait à mon assistant. Alors ? Pourquoi l'as-tu kidnappé ? »

- « Demande-le-lui toi-même ! Tu sais qu'il existe des appareils qu'on appelle ''téléphones'' pour communiquer à distance ? »

- « C'était mon intention. Malheureusement, grâce aux ''bons soins'' de tes hommes il a dû être hospitalisé et est dans l'incapacité de parler. »

- « Oh, tu m'en vois profondément ''désolé'' », dit Feilong qui n'en avait que faire de l'état de santé de son serpent à lunettes.

- « S'il ne survit pas à ses blessures… » alerta Asami dans une voix sinistre. « Tu me verras désolé de te tuer. »

Feilong sourit malicieusement devant cette menace. Il avait fait bien pire que molester un de ses hommes, comme s'en prendre directement à son petit protégé du moment, et pourtant Asami ne s'était jamais résolu à lui nuire mortellement.

- « Ne commets pas cette erreur, » avisa soudainement l'homme d'affaires en jetant négligemment sa cigarette au sol avant d'en écraser le mégot sous son pied.

- « Quelle erreur ? »

- « De penser que je ne puisse te tuer. De surcroît, je crains que tu n'aies pas bien compris ta situation. Ma réapparition te ravit peut-être et c'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle tu te sens d'humeur à badiner, mais je vais t'annoncer que je me contrefiche de ton enthousiasme. Je ne suis absolument pas disposé à écouter tes sarcasmes. Alors oublie-les si tu ne veux pas que je te les fasse ravaler d'une façon inoubliable. »

L'avertissement, marqué au fer rouge par l'expression fort énervé de l'homme d'affaires, était très clair. Malgré tout conscient du danger qui planait au-dessus de sa tête, Feilong n'écoutait que sa fierté qui ne souffrait les menaces surtout venant de cet homme. Une lueur provocatrice brilla dans ses yeux :

- « Qu'est-ce qui te met le plus en colère ? Qu'on ait failli te tuer ou que ton assistant ait été quelque peu bousculé ? Pour ta gouverne, sache que je n'ai pas engagé mes hommes pour leurs talents de broderie ! »

Le poing d'Asami s'écrasa comme l'éclair sur la mâchoire du leader de Baishe. L'uppercut fut si violent que Feilong sentit sa salive se gorger d'un goût ferreux, colorant le bord de ses lèvres d'un rouge sang.

- « Je t'avais prévenu », dit Asami pendant que le chinois vérifiait de sa langue si aucune de ses dents n'étaient cassées. « Maintenant que les choses sont claires, revenons-en à la raison de ta présence ici. C'était pour récupérer les attestations de droits que tu as fait enlever Kirishima, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Si tu le sais alors pourquoi me poses-tu la question ? » cingla Feilong en le fustigeant du regard derrière ses cheveux lui barrant le visage. Il était fou de rage.

- « C'était bien ça. »

- « Ne prends pas cet air victorieux. Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner ! »

- « Et tu as vu en ma mort une aubaine pour les récupérer plus facilement. Ta lâcheté ne s'arrange pas avec les années. »

- « Ça n'a rien à voir avec ta prétendue mort, ni la lâcheté ! Yoh s'étant échappé, j'ai pensé que ton larbin voulait garder pour lui ce que tu m'as volé à Hong-Kong ! »

- « Yoh ? » fit tout à coup Asami, visiblement surpris par cette nouvelle.

- « Quoi ? Ne vas pas me dire que tu n'es pas non plus au courant ? »

- « Ainsi… il s'est enfui ? Quand est-ce arrivé ? »

- « Je vois que ça t'amuse. »

- « Quand est-ce arrivé ? » insista Asami plus autoritairement.

- « Il y a six jours ! » avoua Feilong de mauvaise grâce.

- « Six jours… »

Asami tourna si brusquement les talons que Feilong crut un instant qu'il allait encore le frapper. Ayant finalement comprit que son ''hôte'' quittait la pièce, il le héla avec toute l'impolitesse dont-il était capable :

- « Hé, combien de temps vas-tu me garder prisonnier ? Et où sommes-nous ? Asami ! »

La porte claqua, puis Feilong se retrouva une énième fois plongé dans une obscurité totale. Au fond de lui, une bataille était en train de se livrer, oscillant entre la joie de savoir Asami vivant, ou l'aigreur d'être prisonnier de son ennemi juré. Si en plus ce salopard s'avisait encore à le cogner…

Un grognement creva le silence de la pièce, s'ensuivit quelques secondes plus tard d'un soupire exaspéré. Il ne pouvait même pas se promettre de le tuer… Il n'y était pas parvenu il y a plus de sept ans, alors ce n'était pas quelques coups de poing dans la figure qui l'aideraient à franchir le pas.

xxx

Avec l'heure tardive, les rues des arrondissements de Tôkyô avaient quelque peu perdu de leur effervescence. En ce jour particulier, les boutiques de cadeaux avaient été dévalisées par les plus romantiques qui s'apprêtaient à passer leurs soirées en compagnie de l'élu de leur cœur. Quant au reste de la population, c'était l'occasion pour les amis de se retrouver au restaurant afin de fêter cette veille de Noël. Pour Seiishi, aucune des deux options n'était envisageable. Déjà parce que son travail ne lui avait pas permis de planifier quoi que ce fût, mais surtout, parce qu'il n'avait aucun ami ou petit ami au Japon pour partager ce moment. Enfin, aucun petit ami partageant ses sentiments. Naturellement il faisait allusion à Akihito mais le cœur de ce dernier était encore captif de cet homme. En se levant ce matin, il s'était douté que cette journée consacrée aux amoureux aurait un impact négatif sur Akihito. Il avait répugné à le laisser seul mais ses nombreux rendez-vous d'affaires ne lui avaient laissé aucune autre alternative. Fort heureusement, la présence inopinée de ses amis l'avait rassuré et autant dire qu'il en avait profité pour les inciter à lui tenir compagnie. Certes, Akihito n'avait pas vu d'un bon œil son invitation forcée mais il espérait qu'il avait pu se changer les idées.

Ce fut l'esprit tourné vers Akihito que le trader gara son véhicule à une dizaine de mètres de son immeuble. L'heure sur le tableau de bord indiquait 23h10 et Seiishi ressentit tout à coup sur ses épaules le poids de sa journée dont il avait craint ne pas en voir la fin. L'effondrement du cours du cuivre s'était répercuté sur son téléphone portable qui n'avait cessé de sonner du matin au soir, agrandissant la liste de son répertoire d'éminents clients payant rubis sur ongle. La journée fut certes prolifique mais ses cervicales ainsi que sa tête lui faisaient payer cher ses heures supplémentaires. Seiishi renversa sa tête sur l'appui-tête de son fauteuil puis ferma les yeux. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, savourant le calme feutré de l'habitacle de sa Subaru. Doucement, le visage d'Akihito prenait forme derrière ses paupières closes. Seiishi les rouvrit puis fixa un point invisible sur le toit de son véhicule. Une personne extérieure n'aurait su dire à quoi il songeait tant son expression était imperméable. Le trader fronça soudainement les sourcils puis décida qu'il était temps qu'il regagne son domicile. Il sortit de son véhicule, claqua la portière, et remonta le col de son pardessus. La température extérieure ne donnait vraiment pas envie de flâner dans les rues.

À mesure qu'il approchait du porche de son immeuble, Seiishi remarqua la BMW qui, au vu de l'épaisseur de la couche de neige sur le toit, n'avait visiblement pas bougée de son emplacement depuis des heures. Ce qui supposait vouloir dire qu'Akihito n'avait pas quitté l'appartement. Arrivé à la hauteur du véhicule maculé de blanc, une envie soudaine de narguer les hommes d'Asami vint à l'esprit du trader. Il frappa deux coups contre la vitre et attendit avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'elle se baisse. Un visage revêche aux traits tirés par la fatigue l'accueillit avec un regard mauvais.

- « Je vous souhaite une ''excellente'' nuit », fit Seiishi sur un ton provocateur avant de tourner les talons. Derrière son dos, un « Connard ! » fusa, amusant d'autant plus le trader.

Le sourire en coin toujours aux lèvres, Seiishi arriva devant le pas de sa porte qu'il ouvrit. Une fois entré, il eut la surprise de voir les amis d'Akihito venir à sa rencontre.

- « Vous êtes toujours là ? » constata Seiishi sans cacher son étonnement.

- « Euh, oui. En fait on attendait votre retour », expliqua Takato en tournant par deux fois la tête vers le salon.

En notant l'air embarrassé des deux jeunes hommes, le trader obliqua la tête en direction de la pièce. Elle paraissait étrangement calme pour une soirée entre jeunes pas de musique, pas de télé et encore moins des sons insolites de jeux vidéos qui faisaient penser qu'une guerre était en train de se livrer dans son appartement. Mais le plus étrange était l'absence de l'hôte de la maison.

- « Où est Akihito ? »

- « Dans le salon. »

- « Sur le canapé », ajouta Kou en se raclant la gorge.

Sans chercher à en savoir plus, Seiishi posa son attaché-case contre le meuble de l'entrée puis rejoignit le salon sans prendre le temps d'ôter son par-dessus. En effet, Akihito occupait le canapé, inerte et allongé à plat ventre. À son teint pâle du matin était venu s'ajouter une couleur verdâtre. Ses cheveux, collés de sueur, recouvraient toute la moitié de son visage – l'autre étant enfoncée dans le coussin –. Inquiet, Seiishi s'approcha du jeune homme quand une forte odeur d'alcool mêlée de vomi le fit grimacer. Sur la table basse, gisaient les cadavres de plusieurs canettes de bières ainsi qu'une bouteille de saké vidée au trois quart. Ces pièces à conviction ne laissaient planer le doute sur la manière dont Akihito avait décidé d'employer sa journée. Quel idiot.

- « Akihito ! Réveille-toi », dit-il durement en secouant légèrement le jeune homme par l'épaule. Mais rien n'y fit, le poivrot dormait comme un loir. Voyant qu'il était inutile d'insister, Seiishi se redressa puis pivota sur les compagnons de beuverie du photographe. « Il en a bu combien comme ça ? »

- « En vérité on ne sait pas, on n'a pas prêté attention jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule sur le canapé. »

- « Et qu'il vomisse par terre », ajouta de nouveau Kou, très gêné car conscient de la colère qui se vérifiait sur l'intonation froide de Seiishi. « On a nettoyé de notre mieux mais je crains que la moquette… »

Seiishi suivit des yeux l'endroit que lui indiquait Kou avec son doigt. Aux pieds de la table basse, deux énormes auréoles jaunâtres s'étaient greffées à celle déjà formée par la bière qu'Akihito avait faite tomber dix jours auparavant. Reprocher à Kou et Takato d'avoir laissé leur ami boire comme un trou lui démangeait la langue mais il se retint :

- « Ça n'a pas d'importance. Vous dites qu'il a vomi ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Parfait », déclara Seiishi, rassuré de savoir que cet irresponsable avait régurgité une grande partie du poison alcoolisé. « Cela fait longtemps qu'il dort ? »

- « Deux heures, environ », indiqua Takato en vérifiant sa montre.

- « C'est bien que vous soyez restés pour veiller sur lui. À présent je vais m'en occuper. »

- « D'accord. Nous sommes désolés pour tout ce dérangement », s'excusa Takato qui, lui aussi avait perçu l'agacement du trader.

Conscient de l'embarras que sa mauvaise humeur occasionnait chez les amis d'Akihito, le trader se massa sa tempe droite qui lui lançait puis soupira.

- « Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter. Ce n'est pas de votre faute si cet imbécile a préféré se saouler au lieu de s'amuser. J'avais espéré que votre présence lui aurait remonté le moral. »

- « C'est vrai qu'Akihito a l'air très mal. Aurait-il de graves ennuis en ce moment ? »

La question de Kou surpris légèrement Seiishi qui arqua un sourcil.

- « Vous devez savoir qu'il a perdu toutes ses affaires dans l'incendie de son immeuble, non ? »

- « Oui on le sait puisqu'on s'était rendu sur les lieux en apprenant la nouvelle à la radio. Mais comme Akihito ne nous en a pas parlé une seule fois je ne pense pas que ce soit la perte de ses affaires qui le mette dans cet état. »

- « Vous connaissiez Asami Ryûichi ? » demanda soudainement Takato.

Si la question de Kou lui avait paru anodine, en revanche, celle de Takato lui demanda un effort de concentration plus élevé pour ne rien laisser paraître de son étonnement. Ainsi, Akihito aurait parlé d'Asami ? L'alcool n'y était certainement pas étranger… Ne sachant pas jusqu'où Akihito était entré dans les détails de ses rapports avec Asami, Seiishi opta pour le mensonge :

- « Non, pas vraiment. Akihito en parlait rarement. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il travaillait pour lui de temps à autre, pour immortaliser des soirées de gala. »

- « C'est aussi ce qu'il nous a dit », poursuivit Takato en se grattant le menton. « Mais je pense qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus complices qu'Akihito veut nous faire croire. Le soir de l'incendie, on a vu cet homme, Asami Ryûichi, surgir de nulle part et balancer Akihito sur son épaule. On n'a même pas eu le temps de lui demander qui il était et où il l'emmenait. Cette familiarité était plutôt préjudiciable pour un homme aussi réputé qu'il l'était. D'autant plus que la presse était sur les lieux et mitraillait tout ce qui bougeait. »

Le trader ne laissa filtrer aucune réaction devant les arguments de choc de Takato. Ce garçon avait oublié d'être bête… Même s'il avait habilement exposé ses remarques comme un fait non établi, Seiishi savait qu'il avait deviné. Sa question sur Asami n'était qu'un prétexte pour confirmer ses soupçons.

- « Je ne peux rien vous dire à ce propos », mentit une nouvelle fois Seiishi. « Si vous désirez en savoir plus à ce sujet, posez vos questions directement à Akihito. Il sera mieux à même de vous répondre. »

Comme l'avait pensé le trader, toutes ses réponses évasives contrariaient Takato. Il le sondait du regard dans l'espoir de surprendre le moindre rictus qui l'aurait trahi. Malheureusement pour lui, il était bien entraîné à ce petit jeu. Quant à Kou, il semblait planer sur son petit nuage et prêtait à peine attention à la conversation. Lui aussi avait dû un peu trop arroser leur retrouvailles et s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer.

- « Vous avez raison, je le lui demanderai quand il sera en état de parler », acquiesça Takato sans laisser paraître son sentiment d'échec. Du moins croyait-il, car le trader ne s'y était pas laisser prendre. « Bon, on ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps. On a été ravi de faire votre connaissance, Seiishi. »

- « Moi de même », dit ce dernier en lui rendant la politesse. « Akihito m'a souvent parlé de vous et il me tardait de vous rencontrer. »

Tout en regardant les amis d'Akihito rassembler leurs affaires, Seiishi se demandait ce que le photographe avait bien pu dire de plus sur ses relations avec Asami. La réaction de Takato laissait à penser qu'Akihito, aidé par l'ivresse, s'était confié. Le pire était qu'il n'en puisse retenir aucun souvenir après avoir cuvé tout l'alcool qu'il avait bu. Les deux jeunes avaient enfilé leurs blousons et s'apprêtait à partir quand tout à coup des gémissements s'élevèrent du canapé. Un sourire béat, édulcoré d'un trop plein d'alcool, accueillit Seiishi qui arqua un sourcil réprobateur devant la loque affalée.

- « Te voilà enfin réveillé. »

- « Oooh ! Seiiishii ! T'es lààà ! »

- « Épargne-moi cet accent d'ivrogne, je te prie », gronda-t-il gentiment, tout en émettant une grimace peu ragoûtante devant l'haleine de chacal qui se dégageait de la bouche d'Akihito dès qu'il l'ouvrait.

- « Chuis pas un ivrogne… Chuis un b'veur o-occasionnel ! »

- « Raison de plus pour ne pas boire. »

- « Attends, j'vais t'prouver qu'chuis pas saoul ! »

Fort de sa conviction, Akihito s'aida de ses deux mains pour se redresser mais en bonne traîtresses qu'elles étaient, l'une d'elles dérapa sur le coussin, lui faisant perdre son équilibre. Un cri plus tard, deux bras vinrent à son secours avant que son nez ne s'écrase sur le sol.

- « C'était très convaincant… » dit Seiishi en aidant le photographe à se rasseoir.

Mais l'attraction du canapé étant trop forte pour Akihito, il s'y rallongea sur le ventre, le bras pendant dans le vide.

- « C'est parc'que j'ai glissé ! » objecta-t-il dans un hoquet de pochard.

Soudain, le regard du photographe se fit très sérieux et Seiishi eut l'impression désagréable de faire l'objet d'une expérience scientifique.

- « Qu'est-ce que j'ai pour que tu me fixes ainsi ? »

- « C'est vrai qu't'es beau… Kou a raison. »

Un éclat de rire fit presque trembler les murs du salon. Alors que Takato était plié en deux, Kou, plus rouge qu'une tomate, secouait ses deux mains en avant en signe de dénégation :

- « Non, je ne l'ai pas dit comme ça… J'ai juste dit que, vu votre physique, je vous aurais plutôt vu dans le mannequinat que dans la bourse. »

- « Mais il n'y a pas de mal », le rassura le trader dans un sourire néanmoins moqueur aux lèvres.

- « Menteur, t'as même dit q'tu l'trouvais canon ! Pas vrai Takato ? » insista Akihito l'air toujours aussi sérieux, du moins, autant que son état d'ivrogne le lui permettait.

- « Oui, il l'a dit. Désolé Kou, mais c'est la vérité », continuait de s'esclaffer Takato.

Ce petit interlude comique dura encore plusieurs minutes au détriment de Kou qui s'embourbait dans ses justifications. Tous riaient de bon cœur quand Akihito eut la merveilleuse idée de comparer le physique de Seiishi à celui de l'homme d'affaires.

Le trader décida alors qu'il était temps de couper court à cette discussion prenant des allures de colloque confidentiel et qui suscitait surtout la curiosité des amis du photographe :

- « Bon, il commence à se faire tard. Je ne veux pas vous mettre à la porte mais… »

- « Oh oui, bien sûr ! » opina Takato en regardant sa montre. « Ma femme m'attend d'ailleurs. Allez Kou, on y va sinon elle va m'étriper ! »

- « Fallait pas te marier mon vieux ! » le nargua à son tour Kou en se tournant ensuite vers le photographe. « Salut, Akihito ! On se téléphone, ok ? »

Le concerné leur répondit par un sourire qu'il voulut enjoué mais qui par le mélange néfaste bière/saké, lui donna un air semblable aux Lapins Crétins de Ubisoft. Une fois ses amis partis, Akihito attendit patiemment que Seiishi refasse son apparition. Il revint, débarrassé de son pardessus, avec en main un sac poubelle qu'il était allé chercher à la cuisine.

- « On dirait q't'es en colère… » nota Akihito dans une expression boudeuse.

- « Tu es totalement irresponsable », reprocha Seiishi en désignant du menton les bouteilles vides.

Akihito glissa de mauvaise grâce un regard paresseux sur lesdites bouteilles. Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient ces bouteilles… ? Il avait juste arrosé ses retrouvailles avec ses amis.

- « C'est toi qui les a invités. Moi j'voulais pas. »

- « Dans mon invitation il n'était pas mentionné que tu vides les bouteilles. »

- « J'les ai pas toutes vidées ! J'te les rembourserai si c'est ça qui t'gêne ! »

Le trader voulut expliquer qu'il aurait même pu vider son appartement et revendre le mobilier si cela lui avait chanté, mais tenir une conversation censée avec une personne ivre était une pure perte de temps. Et Akihito en tenait une sacrée couche.

- « Va te coucher. Ça vaudra mieux que d'entendre tes âneries. »

- « J'aime pas quand t'es en colère… » se plaignit de nouveau Akihito en ramassant son avant-bras sous sa tête. « J'veux pas. Pas aujourd'hui. »

- « Je ne vois pas le rapport avec le ''aujourd'hui''. »

Refroidit par la réponse sèche de Seiishi, Akihito se referma sur lui-même tout en regardant son soi-disant ami déplier le sac poubelle. Le froissement du plastique lui tapant sur les nerfs, il jeta un « T'es nul ! » à Seiishi. Intrigué plus que choqué par la réaction d'Akihito, le trader jeta dans le sac la bouteille vide qu'il avait en main, puis alla s'asseoir sur le coin de la table basse, en face du photographe :

- « Je ne suis pas en colère. Je suis seulement déçu que tu aies passé ta journée à boire au lieu de te distraire avec tes amis. »

Akihito lui répondit par un soupire dans lequel perçait la honte. Ses yeux étaient tellement tristes aussi…

- « Allez, ce n'est pas grave », le rassura Seiishi en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux. « On les invitera une prochaine fois. »

- « Mmh… »

- « Cesse de faire cette tête. On dirait un petit garçon à qui on a subtilisé sa Xbox. »

- « Chuis pas un p'tit garçon », continua de bouder Akihito. « Et j'm'en fous qu'on m'vole ma Xbox ! » Ça c'était moins sûr mais il se garda bien de le dire. « J'ai soif. »

Devant l'air plus que suspicieux de Seiishi, Akihito se sentit obligé de préciser :

- « De l'eau. »

Le trader émit un rire bref et se leva :

- « Je t'amène ça. En attendant, essaie de ne pas tomber du canapé… »

« Ouais, ouais… » répondit mentalement Akihito. De toute façon le canapé paraissait trop l'aimer pour le laisser partir…

Le verre d'eau arriva une minute plus tard entre les doigts de Seiishi. Ce dernier s'assit à côté du photographe, puis l'aida à se redresser en le tirant par le bras. Après avoir testé son équilibre précaire, il lui tendit le verre tout en demandant :

- « Je peux savoir ce qui t'a poussé à boire de la sorte ? »

C'était une question toute simple, sans reproche ni ironie, mettant en confiance Akihito qui bascula sa tête en arrière contre le dossier du canapé avant de répondre :

- « Une envie d'oublier, et arroser mon nouveau départ dans la vie… Tiens, il est vide. »

Seiishi prit le verre des mains du jeune homme, puis se pencha vers la table basse pour l'y déposer tout en pensant à ce qu'Akihito avait dit. ''Fêter son nouveau départ dans la vie ? » Aurait-il enfin décidé de tourner la page ?

- « T'as mis une cravate aujourd'hui ? » nota Akihito en fixant le dos du trader.

« En voilà une observation qui allait changer la face du monde », se dit Seiishi avant de répondre dans un sourire en coin :

- « J'avais des rendez-vous importants et la tenue vestimentaire était de rigueur. »

- « Et t'as aussi peigné tes cheveux en arrière… »

- « Pour les mêmes raisons que je viens d'évoquer », expliqua Seiishi en tirant une cigarette de son paquet qu'il jeta négligemment sur la table basse.

Il était sur le point de l'allumer lorsqu'Akihito décida de la lui reprendre des lèvres. Cela faisait bien deux bonnes minutes qu'il la faisait rouler entre ses doigts tout en l'examinant dans une expression étrange.

- « Après l'alcool, maintenant tu comptes te mettre à la cigarette ? Est-ce ainsi que tu vois ta nouvelle vie, en t'adonnant à tous les vices ? » plaisanta Seiishi en se calant dans le canapé et en croisant les bras.

Akihito poursuivait sa contemplation songeuse sur la Dunhill :

- « C'est pas une si mauvaise idée… »

- « Quelle idée ? »

- « De m'adonner à tous les vices. »

- « C'est à dire ? » questionna Seiishi, en haussant un sourcil suspicieux.

- « J'en connais un qui… »

Attendant la suite de la phrase d'Akihito qui ne vint pas au bout d'interminables secondes, Seiishi obliqua la tête vers le jeune homme devenu muet comme une carpe.

- « Tu en connais un qui… ? » insista Seiishi.

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche d'Akihito. Il continuait à fixer la cigarette coincée entre ses doigts tout en donnant l'impression d'hésiter. Mais hésiter à quoi ?

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Akihito ? »

Le concerné tourna lentement la tête vers le trader qui fut aussitôt interpellé par la brillance de ses yeux. Ce qu'il y lisait ne le rassurait pas et son inquiétude se vérifia quand Akihito l'enjamba et s'installa sans gêne sur ses hanches. « Allons bon, il ne manquait plus que cela », se disait Seiishi tout en s'étonnant de la vélocité du jeune homme pourtant ivre.

- « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Le photographe plaqua ses deux mains sur le canapé, de part et d'autre de la tête de Seiishi. Tel un serpent, il glissa en avant près du visage de son vis-à-vis stoïque.

- « On est le 24 aujourd'hui », déclara Akihito, en plongeant un regard brûlant sur Seiishi.

- « Et alors… ? » s'enquit ce dernier en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils.

- « Et… »

Et Seiishi reçut les lèvres d'Akihito qui s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Il les lui dévorait comme un affamé, en les écorchant presque avec ses dents. Ce n'était pas le plus tendre et romantique baiser qu'il ait connu de toute sa vie. Akihito était brutal.

- « Akihito, ça suffit », réussit à dire Seiishi après s'être extirpé de ce baiser qui avait l'élégance d'un viol buccale.

- « J'en ai envie… », haleta Akihito tout en continuant à chercher la bouche qui se refusait à lui.

- « Je vois ça. Mais ce n'est… »

- « Quoi ? T'es plus amoureux d'moi ? » coupa tout à coup Akihito en se redressant sur les jambes du trader, l'air contrarié. « J'te dégoûte ? C'est parc'que j'ai vomi tout à l'heure, j'ai une mauvaise haleine ? »

Voilà ce qu'engendrait l'alcool : des propos complètements absurdes frisant le ridicule.

- « Ok… Je vais la faire simple », dit Seiishi en mettant une barrière entre lui et Akihito en croisant les bras. « Premièrement, ce n'est pas le fait que tu aies vomi qui changera mes sentiments pour toi. Deuxièmement, le 24 ne veut pas obligatoirement dire que tu dois te jeter sur moi pour honorer cette date. Et troisièmement, étant complètement éméché, je doute que tu aies conscience de l'erreur que tu es en train de commettre. »

La réaction ferme de Seiishi œuvra comme une douche froide sur Akihito. Plus blessé que déçu, il descendit des jambes de celui qui l'avait rejeté froidement. Dans son esprit, il était parvenu à se redresser et même à tenir sur ses jambes, mais dans la réalité il se mélangea les pieds et se fracassa sur la table basse. Les verres restés dessus explosèrent sous son poids.

- « Akihito ! Ça va ? » s'inquiéta Seiishi qui n'avait pas eu le temps de le retenir.

- « Ouais, ça va », marmonna Akihito. Il se sentait mal, non pas par sa chute, il n'avait rien senti, mais sa tête lui tournait atrocement. Sans parler de ses oreilles qui bourdonnaient à le rendre sourd. Son corps lui paraissait si lourd qu'il laissa à Seiishi la tâche de l'asseoir sur le bord de la table.

- « Lève les bras pour que je puisse t'ôter ton pull. Il est couvert de morceaux de verres », précisa Seiishi en balayant de sa main une partie des fragments qui tombèrent en pluie sur la moquette.

La tête pendante, Akihito fit de son mieux pour lever ses bras lestés de plomb. Le trader ayant pris soin de ne pas lui érafler le visage avec les restes de verre incrustés dans les mailles de son pull, la manœuvre sembla durer une éternité pour le photographe.

- « Allez, je t'amène dans ton lit. Tu te sentiras mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Tu peux marcher ou dois-je te porter ? »

Vu l'état pitoyable du photographe, la question n'était pas à poser. Seiishi passa alors un bras sous les genoux d'Akihito, puis le souleva un peu trop vite du goût du poivrot dont l'estomac se souleva violemment. Une envie féroce le prit de répandre sur le sol son contenu uniquement composé de liquide inflammable. N'ayant pas la force de s'accrocher au cou de son ''sauveur'', Akihito laissa ses bras et sa tête pendouiller mollement dans le vide, accroissant son impression de monter et descendre les montagnes russes des fêtes foraines. Mon Dieu, il allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque, ou étouffé dans son propre vomi !

Fort heureusement, son supplice s'arrêta au moment même où son dos rencontra une étendue fraîche et moelleuse. L'effet de fraîcheur s'étendit jusqu'à ses pieds qui s'étaient débarrassés comme par enchantement de ses chaussettes. Comme c'était pratique se disait Akihito dans le tourbillon de son ivresse. Oh, tiens, son tee-shirt s'envolait au-dessus de sa tête. Et là c'était au tour du bouton de son jean puis de sa braguette qui glissait contre son membre. Membre en érection qui suppliait que des mains averties lui prêtent une grande attention… Akihito attendit patiemment que ces mains lui ôtent son pantalon et son boxer. Il attendit, il attendit… Son pantalon avait certes déserté ses jambes mais son boxer était toujours en place sur ses fesses. Surpris, Akihito ouvrit les yeux et constata avec consternation que les mains avaient quitté sa chambre avec son propriétaire… Oh non… c'était vache de lui faire ça !

Dans la salle de bain, Seiishi était déjà sous la douche qu'il voulut froide. Jamais encore il ne lui avait été aussi difficile de se dominer. Ce petit démon d'Akihito qui ondulait de plaisir pendant qu'il le déshabillait… Sa seule chance pour ne pas fondre sur son corps fut de le fuir sans perdre de temps.

Il avait fallu plusieurs minutes de séance d'eau froide à Seiishi pour calmer le feu qu'Akihito avait allumé en lui. Dormir à l'hôtel, bien loin de la tentation que lui offrait cette chambre trop proche de la sienne, serait plus judicieux. Il n'était pas fait de marbre et craignait ne plus avoir la force de résister si Akihito revenait à la charge. Quoique, ivre comme il l'était, Morphée devait déjà veiller sur son sommeil.

Seiishi sortit de la cabine de douche puis enroula une serviette de bain autour de ses hanches. Ses cheveux dégoulinant sur son front, il les ramena en arrière et se regarda dans le miroir. Ce reflet… jamais il ne s'y ferait.

Pensant Akihito profondément endormi, le trader ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de la commode de la salle de bain pour en sortir une pochette en cuir noire noyée dans ses effets personnels. Il en délogea une petite clé, ouvrant une boite métallique qu'il alla chercher derrière le panneau escamotable du fond du meuble, dissimulé par les piles de serviettes et les gels douche. La serrure de la boite céda sous l'action de la clé, dévoilant trois étuis rectangulaire en plastique blanc. Se penchant ensuite vers le miroir, le trader écarta de ses doigts la paupière de son œil droit et y posa délicatement le bout de son index. Un bleu profond jaillit derrière la lentille de couleur marron doré. Il répéta la même opération sur son autre œil et fixa à nouveau son reflet, les sourcils froncés. Qu'importe la couleur de ses yeux, le miroir lui renvoyait toujours l'image d'Asami. Après avoir soigneusement nettoyées ses lentilles, Seiishi les rangea dans leur étui et s'empara du deuxième contenant celles qu'il allait remettre. Ces lentilles n'avaient rien à voir avec celles vendues sur le marché, les siennes étaient conçues de façon à ce qu'il puisse dormir avec. C'était un détail incontournable qu'il avait exigé en les commandant. Cette mascarade était fastidieuse au quotidien mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à le dévoiler à Akihito. Disons que ce n'était pas encore le bon moment. Cependant, rien n'assurait qu'Akihito comprenne ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça. Lui pardonner était encore plus utopique. Et toute cette comédie pour rien puisqu'Asami était mort. Cette charogne de proxénète n'avait pas respecté sa parole et lui avait de ce fait coupé l'herbe sous les pieds. Depuis l'annonce du décès d'Asami, sa colère ne cessait de grimper. Il y avait un autre point obscur qu'il allait devoir éclaircir. Et si ses suspicions se vérifiaient… il n'aurait pas de pitié.

Seiishi rangea la boite à son même emplacement et en fit de même pour la clé. À l'aide de ses mains, il ébroua ses cheveux pour en dégager les dernières gouttes d'eau subsistantes, puis sortit de la salle de bain avec pour seul vêtement sa serviette ceinturant ses hanches. Malgré sa fatigue, il ne rejoignit pas sa chambre mais gagna le salon dans l'envie de se griller une dernière cigarette avant d'aller se coucher. Il était trop tendu pour trouver le sommeil et la nicotine l'aiderait peut-être à se détendre. En dépit du froid mordant de l'extérieure, Seiishi ouvrit la fenêtre donnant sur le balcon et s'accouda à la balustrade après y avoir retiré la couche de neige qui s'était amassée durant la journée. En contrebas, les hommes d'Asami faisaient toujours le guet, cloîtrés dans leur véhicule. L'idée provocante de leur apporter le café était assez tentante, mais il n'était pas d'humeur assez charitable pour la concrétiser.

Sa cigarette, consumée qu'à moitié, atterrit sur le capot couvert de neige de la berline noire. Ce sans-gêne fit sortir en trombe l'un des occupants de la voiture qui leva la tête sur l'immeuble. Les deux hommes se fixèrent comme deux prédateurs convoitant la même proie. Le trader avait toutes les raisons du monde de haïr ces types, en revanche, il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi ces derniers lui vouait cette même animosité. Avaient-ils des doutes sur son identité… ? Non, aucun risque. Mettaient-ils sur son dos la mort d'Asami ? Peut-être. Ou était-ce tout simplement les restes de la méfiance d'Asami à son égard de son vivant ? Quand Asami Ryûichi était venu lui rendre une petite visite à son séjour à l'hôpital, il lui avait bien fait comprendre que le photographe était à lui, en prétextant une dette dont le jeune homme devait s'acquitter s'il voulait recouvrir sa liberté… Seiishi eut un rire sarcastique. Une dette… Elle devait être sacrément conséquente pour que ce criminel, malgré ses blessures graves, se soit précipité à Hong-Kong pour récupérer Akihito. Si Asami avait pu faire croire à Akihito que son attachement pour lui s'était résumé à une simple dette, le trader n'était pas dupe. Asami, aussi salopard et cruel qu'il avait été, n'en avait pas moins été un homme comme tous les autres.

Le froid sur sa peau, décida finalement Seiishi à réintégrer la chaleur de son appartement. Il referma la fenêtre et tourna vivement la tête vers la cuisine de laquelle surgit un fracas de verres brisés. Il s'y précipita, et y trouva Akihito, à genoux sur le carrelage, entouré de morceaux éparpillés autour de lui. Seiishi en vint à se demander ironiquement si Akihito n'avait pas une aversion particulièrement pour son service Baccarat.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix se répercutant en écho contre les murs de la cuisine.

En temps ordinaire – c'est à dire sobre –, Akihito aurait incendié le trader pour lui avoir foutu la trouille de sa vie. Mais étant donné que ce jour n'avait rien d'ordinaire, il réagit à peine et se contenta de basculer sa tête en arrière. Une paire d'yeux dorés et vraisemblablement mécontents, le fixait derrière son dos.

- « J'avais soif. Mais l'verre m'a glissé des mains », explicita Akihito dans une moue contrite.

Seiishi lâcha un soupir plus dépité que las. Son lit allait vraisemblablement devoir attendre…

- « Ne bouge pas de ta place ou tu risquerais de te couper. »

- « Ha … j'crois qu'c'est trop tard », dit Akihito en jetant un regard atone vers ses pieds.

- « Fais-voir. Ha, bon sang, tu ne t'es pas loupé », constata le trader en voyant la coupure ensanglantée du pied gauche du jeune homme.

- « Bof, j'ai pas mal. »

- « Avec tout l'alcool que tu as dans le sang ce n'est pas étonnant. Tu aurais dû m'appeler, je t'aurais amené de quoi boire. »

- « J'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide, j'suis assez grand pour, HEY ! Qu'c'est tu fais ? »

Akihito eut sa réponse quand Seiishi le fit glisser de son épaule pour presque le balancer sur le canapé. Pour quelqu'un rond comme une queue de pelle comme l'était le photographe, l'avoir jeté depuis une falaise avait eu sur lui le même effet. Se voyant déjà mort, totalement désarticulé au pied de la falaise, Akihito poussa un hurlement qui se transforma en un couinement de surprise quand ses fesses s'écrasèrent sur… oh des coussins moelleux ! Quelle chance !

- « Et tu ne bouges pas ! Je reviens », ordonna Seiishi sur un ton qui ne souffrait la désobéissance.

Se sentant tout à coup seul et abandonné au beau milieu du sofa qui lui paraissait étrangement grand, Akihito ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que reluquer son pied blessé. C'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ou du sang coulait sur la moquette… ? Il se pencha pour vérifier si le mirage était réel, mais sa tête aussi lourde qu'un sac de plomb le fit basculer en avant. Ouf ! Heureusement qu'une main bienfaitrice sur son torse l'avait rattrapé de justesse.

- « Je crois que je vais être obligé de t'attacher pour que tu te tiennes enfin tranquille », menaça faussement Seiishi en s'installant sur la table basse après en y avoir balayé de sa main le reste des verres qu'Akihito avait cassés.

Il saisit ensuite la cheville du jeune ivrogne et la déposa sur l'un de ses genoux. Une entaille de presque cinq centimètres barrait sa plante du pied. Après avoir soigneusement essuyé le sang autour de la blessure, Seiishi évalua la profondeur de l'entaille.

- « Dommage, pas besoin de points de suture », annonça-t-il comme si ne pouvoir le ''torturer'' un peu le décevait. « Mais la bonne nouvelle est que tu ne pourras pas crapahuter dans les rues avant deux jours. Donc inutile de t'attacher aussi. »

Mais Akihito n'entendait rien des plaisanteries du trader et avait à peine conscience du touché de la bande qui s'enroulait autour de son pied. La position écartée des jambes de l'homme, assis devant lui, offrait à Akihito un champ de vision qui jouait insidieusement sur sa frustration toujours vivace. Comme hypnotisé, Akihito ne parvenait plus à détacher ses yeux de cette serviette qui s'écartait un peu plus à chacun des mouvements de l'homme… jusqu'à ne plus laisser place à l'imagination.

Une respiration qui n'avait rien d'inoffensive fit relever la tête du trader sur le canapé. C'était bien ce qu'il avait craint. Akihito ne semblait pas avoir abandonné son idée de démarrer sa nouvelle vie en s'adonnant à la débauche, en l'incluant bien entendu dans ce projet. Quelque chose paraissant captiver son attention, Seiishi suivit des yeux la trajectoire du regard du jeune homme jusqu'à ses jambes, et… comprit le mobile de son excitation. Trop accaparé à soigner le pied d'Akihito, il en avait oublié sa serviette. Ce n'était pas tant que le trader ressentait de la gêne de s'être exhibé sans le vouloir, quelque chose de bien plus critique l'inquiétait : la tension sexuelle qui s'était glissée entre Akihito et lui. Aucun ne parvenait à détacher son regard de l'autre. Et le peu de vêtements qui couvraient leurs corps mettaient leurs sens au défit de pouvoir y résister.

Fatigué de lutter, Seiishi posa ses avant-bras sur ses jambes, ferma les yeux et se prit le front entre ses doigts. Il aurait mieux fait de balancer Akihito dans son lit avec son pied en sang et fermer sa chambre à clé qu'il aurait ensuite jetée par la fenêtre. Il n'en serait pas là à se demander pourquoi s'éloigner de cette tentation lui était impossible. Il était comme paralysé. Sa volonté s'était écroulée comme un château de cartes. Il n'était plus apte à résister, ni mentalement et encore moins physiquement. Désormais, tout reposait entre les mains d'Akihito. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs levé du canapé… Le trader n'était pas catholique mais priait pour que dans un regain de lucidité le photographe rejoigne sa chambre. Hélas, une main vint s'appuyer sur sa jambe gauche, anéantissant tous ses espoirs. Une autre main lui retira la sienne de son front et le trader rouvrit lentement les yeux dans un soupire fataliste. Akihito était si proche qu'il pouvait compter chacun de ces cils. Ses yeux brillaient du même désir qui le consumait. Et lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, Seiishi s'entendit presque supplier :

- « Akihito… Ne fais pas ça… »

Sa requête fut rejetée puis scellée par la bouche du photographe. Son baiser n'avait rien du premier qu'il lui avait donné, presque une heure auparavant. Il était doux, comme une caresse ensorcelante qui condamnait à répondre favorablement. Impuissant, le trader referma les yeux et laissa Akihito explorer doucement ses lèvres du bout de sa langue. Le touché était chaud, humide, langoureux. Il était illusoire de croire que cet effleurement avait un goût d'innocence. Bien au contraire, ce jeu de retenue ne faisait qu'attiser leur désir. Plus les minutes passaient, plus leurs corps s'échauffaient. N'y tenant plus, Seiishi glissa sa main derrière la nuque d'Akihito et alla chercher sa langue au plus profond de sa bouche. Leurs langues s'enroulaient dans un ballet de sensations proche de la frénésie. Leurs doigts avides découvraient la douceur de leur peau, la cambrure de leurs reins, leurs flancs, leurs épaules et leurs cuisses. Pour Seiishi, cette délicieuse exploration était un rêve inaccessible qui devenait réalité. Combien de fois avait-il imaginé cet instant ? Elles étaient beaucoup trop nombreuses pour les comptabiliser. Akihito le rendait fou. Fou de désir. Bien plus encore quand il sentit le jeune homme glisser entre ses cuisses. Ses jambes ne pouvant plus le soutenir, Akihito s'était agenouillé sur le sol et en profitait pour reprendre son souffle. Il offrait un tableau à damner un saint avec ses joues empourprées et ses lèvres entrouvertes gonflées par leur baiser endiablé. La réaction sous la serviette du trader se fit violente, l'obligeant à contrôler sa respiration pour résister à l'envie insoutenable de prendre possession d'Akihito sur-le-champ.

Prudemment, le trader se pencha au-dessus du jeune homme et lui prit le visage entre ses mains. Il lui embrassa d'abord tendrement les lèvres, les joues, puis le cou jusqu'à parvenir à son oreille où il lui murmura un « Tu as gagné… » d'une voix rauque.

Tout en reprenant les lèvres d'Akihito dans un baiser passionné, Seiishi glissa sa main droite dans le creux de ses reins et l'achemina en douceur sur le canapé sur lequel il l'allongea sur le dos. La lumière tamisée de la lampe derrière le sofa sublimait la peau déjà en sueur du photographe. Seiishi prit son temps afin de graver dans sa mémoire chacune des courbes du corps du jeune homme ivre. Oui, ivre. Si Akihito le rendait fou, il ne l'était pas suffisamment pour croire qu'il se donnait à lui par amour. Akihito n'était guidé que par une pulsion sexuelle née de l'alcool qu'il avait bu. Mais après tout, ils étaient deux adultes consentants. Et faire machine arrière était devenu impossible.

Ce fut en glissant ses yeux sur les jambes du photographe que Seiishi remarqua enfin la coupure sur son genou. Les morceaux de verre, pensa Seiishi. Akihito avait dû se couper en s'agenouillant. De sa langue, le trader nettoya le filet de sang qui s'échappait de la plaie en prenant soin néanmoins de ne pas la toucher avec sa salive. Il la désinfecterait plus tard. Doucement mais sûrement, les lèvres de Seiishi longèrent la jambe du jeune homme jusqu'à la proéminence qui déformait son boxer. Délicatement, Seiishi souleva l'élastique, révélant l'érection vigoureuse d'Akihito. Celui-ci se cambra quand le trader la libéra complètement de sa prison de tissu.

Le contact chaud et humide sur son sexe soutira un gémissement à Akihito qui enfonça ses doigts dans les coussins du canapé. Il ne l'avait pas habitué à tant de douceur dans ses gestes, c'en était déroutant. Il en voulait plus. Le sentir en lui, tout de suite. Ressentir sa force envahir son corps jusqu'à épuisement et recommencer.

- « A… »

Les dernières syllabes prononcées dans un soupire impatient, firent relever la tête de Seiishi sur Akihito…

Naturellement… Cela paraissait tellement logique…

xxx

Feilong était dans un état de nerfs extrême. Il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil depuis le départ d'Asami. Non content d'être dans une position qui tétanisait tous ses muscles, un autre problème de taille lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Ce salaud d'Asami l'avait laissé sans même lui accorder le moindre confort. Bon sang ! Jamais il n'aurait imaginé à quel point se retenir pouvait être aussi difficile. Lui qui adorait le thé, il en venait à maudire ses propriétés diurétique et s'en mordait également les doigts d'en avoir abusé au club en attendant que ses hommes en terminent avec Kirishima. Si au moins Asami avait daigné le détacher, se soulager dans un coin de la pièce ne lui aurait posé aucun souci d'hygiène, et encore moins de correction envers son ''hôte''. Mais non, cette torture devait faire partie des petits plans sadiques d'Asami. Si ce rat ne se montrait pas dans les cinq minutes, il…

Un bruit de serrure que l'on ouvrait fit tout à coup le bonheur du leader de Baishe qui en soupira de soulagement. Une fois de plus, Feilong crut devenir aveugle quand les néons au plafond baignèrent la pièce d'un blanc éclatant.

- « Alors ? Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? » questionna Asami, une intonation moqueuse dans le son de sa voix.

- « Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, sur-le-champ ! »

- « Doucement… Ici c'est moi qui donne les ordres », précisa Asami en tirant nonchalamment sur sa cigarette.

- « Je ne plaisante pas ! Si tu ne me libères pas tu te verras contraint de nettoyer ce que je retiens depuis des heures ! »

- « Te laisser patauger dans ton urine me semble très divertissant », confia Asami en se plantant devant le chinois qui se tortillait sur sa chaise.

- « Asami, je suis sérieux ! »

- « Est-ce une supplique que je viens d'entendre ? »

- « Je ne te supplie pas, je t'ordonne ! » ragea Feilong qui sentait sa vessie prête à exploser.

Asami ricana devant l'attitude du leader de Baishe qui, malgré sa situation délicate, faisait effort pour conserver sa dignité encore intacte enfin, plus pour longtemps. Cela dit, n'ayant aucune envie d'assister à un tel spectacle de si bon matin, l'homme d'affaires sortit son cran d'arrêt de l'arrière de la poche de son pantalon et coupa une à une les cordes qui cédèrent sous la lame. Une fois libéré, Feilong sauta sur ses pieds et questionna Asami du regard.

- « À gauche au fond du couloir », l'informa celui-ci en suivant des yeux la course du chinois vers le lieu souverain. Il devait vraiment avoir atteint ses limites pour ne pas en profiter pour s'enfuir…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Feilong sortit des WC et darda un regard noir sur son ennemi. Ce dernier l'attendait, dos collé au mur faisant face à la porte de sa cellule restée ouverte. Derrière l'homme d'affaires, au fond du couloir, se dessinait les premières marches d'un escalier en colimaçon. Voyant en celui-ci son passeport pour la liberté, les yeux du leader de Baishe brillèrent d'intérêt.

- « N'espère même pas le fouler avec tes ''ballerines'' », notifia Asami, ayant deviné les desseins du chinois.

Ses ballerines ? Feilong baissa les yeux sur ses pieds dont il n'en voyait que le bout sous le pan de sa tunique lui tombant jusqu'aux chevilles.

- « Très amusant. Mais mes ballerines, comme tu le dis si bien, n'ont rien à envier à vos tongs en bois bruyantes et inconfortables, sans parler de leur esthétisme ridicule. Et prie pour que je ne te fasse pas tâter de mes ''ballerines''. »

- « Tu goûteras d'abord à la morsure de ma ''petite amie'' », assura Asami en délogeant son CZ75 glissée dans la ceinture de son pantalon.

- « L'accessoire des trouillards ! », se moqua Feilong avec mépris.

- « Je dirais plutôt une invention ingénieuse qui te mettra à terre avant que tu n'aies le temps de battre des cils. Allez, réintègre ta suite princière maintenant. »

''Ballerines, cils, suite princière''… Tous ces sous-entendus sur son côté efféminé donna à Feilong l'envie de sauter à la gorge d'Asami et de l'étrangler jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Mais pour l'atteindre, il lui fallait d'abord franchir la courte distance qui le séparait du canon de son arme. Feilong devait bien admettre que sa ''petite amie'' était d'une efficacité énervante.

- « Dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire », somma sèchement Asami.

Malgré l'impatience évidente du japonais, Feilong s'amusa à prendre tout son temps pour le rejoindre. Dès qu'il fut dans sa prison, il se retourna vers son kidnappeur qui s'apprêtait déjà à refermer la porte.

- « Maintenant que tu as eu tes réponses concernant ton assistant, que gagnes-tu à me retenir ici ? » demanda-t-il sur une intonation plus modérée.

- « L'assurance que tu tiendras ta langue. »

- « Tu parles de ton petit ''secret'' ? »

- « Tu as tout compris. »

- « Et peux-tu me dire quel parti je tirerai à le dévoiler ? »

- « Le plaisir de me nuire », exposa tout simplement Asami dans un sourire en coin.

Feilong lâcha un soupire. Il n'avait pas prétendu qu'il aurait été facile de convaincre Asami de le libérer mais, il avait quand même espéré.

- « Certes, je ne vais pas nier que te nuire me procure une certaine joie. Mais pour cette fois je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. »

- « Je vois où son les miens et c'est tout ce qui importe. Tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que je le décide. »

Feilong plongea son regard dans celui incisif de son implacable interlocuteur. Une profonde lassitude l'envahissait.

- « Je suppose que rien de ce que je pourrai dire te fera changer d'avis… ? »

- « Rien. Sur ce… »

Asami tira la porte pour la refermer mais Feilong s'exclama :

- « Si je dois passer je ne sais combien de temps dans ce trou à rat, tu pourrais au moins me m'apporter de quoi boire avant que je ne meurs déshydraté. On ne peut pas dire que tu aies le sens de l'hospitalité. »

- « Bizarrement, tu es le seul à t'en plaindre. »

Le regard d'incompréhension dont le gratifia le chinois obligea Asami à s'expliciter, non sans une expression moqueuse :

- « Je n'ai jamais reçu de réclamation de la part de mes clients. »

Comprenant qu'Asami faisait allusion à ses clubs, Feilong railla à son tour :

- « Ils craignent peut-être de recevoir en retour une balle au milieu du front. »

- « Va savoir… »

- « Au fait », dit Feilong en reprenant son sérieux. « Dans ton joli petit plan tu as oublié un détail important. Mes hommes vont me rechercher et mener la vie dure à tes chiens de garde. »

- « Si tes hommes ont la mauvaise idée de venir déranger les miens, tu pourras leur offrir de belles obsèques », assura l'homme d'affaires.

- « Ce n'est pas très fair-play. Tu sais très bien qu'ils vont tout faire pour me récupérer. »

- « Alors… tant pis pour eux. »

Feilong considéra longuement Asami dans un air soucieux. S'il n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre de le libérer, lui demander d'épargner ses hommes était encore plus illusoire. Néanmoins, il ne s'avouait pas vaincu pour autant :

- « Laisse-moi les contacter. Ainsi ils auront l'assurance que je suis en vie et je pourrai leur donner l'ordre de ne pas importuner tes hommes. »

L'homme d'affaires arqua un sourcil amusé devant la requête on ne peut plus saugrenue pour un captif.

- « Les coups que je t'ai mis à la tête t'auraient-ils fait perdre la raison ? »

- « Évidemment. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu acceptes. »

- « Heureux de voir que tu as repris tes esprits », fit Asami en feintant le soulagement dans le soupire qu'il lâcha.

- « Cela ne te pose aucun problème de conscience de savoir que des hommes puissent mourir inutilement ? »

- « Cela devrait ? »

Feilong ferma les yeux de dépit. Il n'y avait rien à espérer d'un homme de la trempe d'Asami. Écraser ses ennemis étant son quotidien depuis trop longtemps, s'attendre à le voir faire preuve de clémence était inespéré. Pourtant, il y a plus de sept ans, il avait pardonné la trahison de l'un de ses hommes dont la fille avait été l'enjeu d'une rançon. Feilong avait été surpris qu'il l'épargne et lui avait même fait la remarque que si cela avait été lui, il l'aurait tué. Naturellement, Asami avait prétexté que le type lui en serait reconnaissant un jour ou l'autre. Ce qui signifiait que lui laisser la vie sauve était profitable pour ses affaires. Mais ses propres hommes ne lui rapportaient rien et Asami n'hésiterait pas à les éliminer s'ils se mettaient en travers de son chemin. Si Feilong en était si certain, c'est parce qu'il réagirait de la même façon que le japonais.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Feilong n'avait ni vu, ni entendu Asami quitter la pièce et il se retrouvait à présent seul avec ses craintes. Ce n'était pas qu'il était attaché à ses hommes après tout, ils étaient là pour le servir et avaient acceptés toutes les contraintes qui y incombaient même jusqu'à mourir pour lui. Cependant, perdre des hommes de valeurs – comme ceux qui l'avaient accompagné au Japon – était dommageable. Il y en avait un en particulier qui piquait sa curiosité : Ren… Il devait être dans tous ses états en ce moment. Peut-être même le maudissait-il pour avoir refusé qu'il l'accompagne aux toilettes du club. S'il l'avait écouté, il n'en serait pas là actuellement. Bien que le côté positif de sa mésaventure lui avait permis de voir Asami, en chair et en os, et non pas en poussière de cendre. Feilong se surprit à rire. Ce type était increvable… Increvable et surtout haïssable quand il était d'une humeur exécrable, comme ce fut le cas lors de leurs ''retrouvailles'' qui furent plutôt musclées. Jamais il n'avait pensé, même dans ses pires cauchemars, être réduit à l'état de prisonnier par son pire ennemi. Autant dire qu'il répugnait l'idée qu'Asami puisse en jubiler même s'il donnait plutôt l'air d'être furieux la plupart du temps. Qu'importe, il ne supportait pas être impuissant face à cet homme. Et sa tête qui ne cessait de le lancer depuis hier soir. Hormis la chaise, Asami ne lui avait laissé que le béton du sol pour s'allonger.

Abattu physiquement, Feilong alla s'asseoir contre le mur adjacent à sa seule issue de sortie fermée à double tour. Il ramena ses genoux contre lui, puis posa ses avant-bras dessus. Compter les heures sans n'avoir rien d'autre à faire que regarder les murs était insupportable, voire inhumain. Et ce silence de mort… Il ne se donnait pas une journée avant de devenir totalement dingue.

Feilong appuya son front sur ses avant-bras au moment même où la porte se rouvrit. Les deux leaders se fixèrent du regard, surpris pour l'un qu'il soit revenu si tôt, et pour l'autre, de le voir assis par terre proche de la porte. Sans rien dire, Asami tendit un verre d'eau à son adversaire étrangement calme.

- « Ta détention te serait-elle si pénible pour que tu aies perdu toute ta combativité ? » fit remarquer Asami, un air moqueur aux lèvres.

Pour seul réponse, Feilong arracha le verre des mains de son antipathique ennemi sans un mot de gratitude. Le remercier, et puis quoi encore !

- « De l'aspirine n'aurait pas été de trop ! » maugréa-t-il avant de se mordre la langue quand il réalisa, trop tard, son erreur. Avouer à cet homme machiavélique qu'il puisse souffrir d'une quelconque façon que ce fut, était…

- « Aurais-tu mal à la tête par hasard ? »

… était stupide.

- « Cela te ferait trop plaisir. Hélas pour toi, je vais très bien. »

Debout, en face du chinois, Asami plissa tant ses paupières que Feilong eut l'impression de passer un IRM. Soudain, l'homme d'affaires lui releva le menton de son index mais Feilong le lui dégagea brutalement du dos de sa main.

- « Ne me touche pas ! »

- « Tu as du sang séché sur le coin de l'œil. Cela doit faire mal… »

- « Je vois à ton expression que tu t'en délectes. »

Tandis que Feilong s'était attendu à une énième pique qui aurait ajouté un peu plus d'essence au feu de sa colère, Asami s'était seulement contenté de prendre une cigarette dans son paquet puis de l'allumer. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de l'examiner comme s'il était au devant d'une grenouille épinglée à une planche, faisant gracieusement don de son corps pour la science. Cela en devenait même très gênant, comme son regard qui donnait l'affreuse sensation d'être mis à nu.

Cette autopsie dura d'interminables secondes, puis Asami disparut par la porte qu'il claqua derrière lui. Sa sortie fut si rapide et imprévisible que Feilong en conclut que cela devait plaire à Asami de jouer les Houdini. La magie opéra une fois de plus quand il revint cette fois-ci avec un accessoire sous le bras. Que pouvait donc receler de maléfique cette boite en bois ?Méfiant, Feilong regarda Asami s'accroupir à sa droite et déposer la boite sur le sol.

- « Quelle genre de torture as-tu prévu cette fois ? » s'enquit Feilong sans quitter des yeux son futur tortionnaire.

La défiance du chinois amusa Asami qui le manifesta dans un sourire diabolique qui ne rassura pas le moins du monde Feilong.

- « Je pense que ceci te rappellera de ''bons'' souvenirs », fit Asami en ouvrant la boite.

En effet, Feilong vit exactement à quoi faisait allusion l'homme d'affaires quand il découvrit le kit de soin. Il aurait pu s'étonner de la subite bienveillance de son antagoniste mais le souvenir du soir où Asami lui avait soigné sa main blessée par un chien, lui donna presque des sueurs froides.

- « Je n'ai pas besoin de ta ''sollicitude'', tu peux ranger ton attirail », dit-il dédaigneusement en détournant la tête.

- « Ce n'est pas de la sollicitude. Mieux tu te porteras, moins j'aurai à m'occuper de toi. »

- « Je me disais aussi… Hé, arrête ! »

- « Ne bouge pas », ordonna Asami en saisissant sans douceur entre ses doigts le bas du visage de Feilong. Il lui avait bloqué la tête contre le mur en la lui cognant exactement à l'endroit où il l'avait frappé pour l'assommer – tant qu'à faire –.

- « Aie ! Tu es toujours aussi délicat ! » se plaignit Feilong quand Asami commença à nettoyer le sang coagulé autour de sa plaie.

- « Et toi, toujours aussi ''douillette''. Très jolie entaille », nota Asami dans un sourire que Feilong qualifia de sadique. « Comment tu te l'es faite ? »

- « Devine ! La faute à un conducteur qui s'est cru sur un circuit de Formule 1 ! »

Asami jeta à terre la compresse tachée du sang du chinois.

- « Je n'ai fait que semer tes hommes », expliqua-t-il sur le ton de l'indifférence. « Il se peut aussi que j'ai volontairement pris quelques virages un peu trop sèchement. »

- « J'étais sûr que ce salopard de conducteur, qui n'était autre que toi, l'avait fait exprès. »

- « À ce moment j'étais d'humeur à te faire bien pire que quelques bosses », confessa Asami en obliquant un regard froid sur son interlocuteur.

Feilong voulait bien le croire. Les deux coups de poing qu'il lui avait envoyés avaient été très convaincants. Alors qu'Asami s'affairait à sa nouvelle et, ô combien surréaliste, fonction d'infirmier, Feilong profita de cette proximité pour prêter plus attention à l'estafilade qui barrait sa joue gauche. Ses yeux suivirent ensuite le chemin de son cou, jusqu'à l'ouverture de sa chemise déboutonnée de trois boutons. Un hématome tirant sur le violet/jaune dépassait en dessous.

- « Veux-tu que je retire ma chemise pour mieux m'examiner ? » ironisa subitement Asami.

- « Si c'est pour avoir la nausée, non merci », déclara Feilong en mimant le dégoût. « Comment as-tu fait pour t'être sorti presque indemne de cette explosion ? »

- « La chance », fit laconiquement Asami en cherchant une autre compresse dans la boite. « L'arcade sourcilière saigne toujours abondement. Je vais devoir te mettre à contribution pour nettoyer ton ADN de mon véhicule. Si tu venais à mourir dans les prochains jours, je ne tiens pas à porter le chapeau si les flics avaient la présence d'esprit de fouiller le coffre. »

Il n'était pas dans la nature du leader de Baishe d'éclater de rire, mais son ricanement résonna malgré tout par l'action de la pièce démunie de meubles.

- « Je comprends ton problème. Ceci dit je ne jouerai pas les femmes de ménage pour toi. Tu devras t'en charger tout seul. Sinon, ça te fera toujours un souvenir… »

- « Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qui me laissent des souvenirs impérissables », releva Asami, un sourire indécent aux lèvres qui n'échappa pas à Feilong.

- « Garde pour toi tes fantasmes », s'empressa-t-il de rétorquer avant qu'Asami n'ait la bonne idée de les lui exposer tout haut.

La réaction prévisible du chinois fit ricaner l'homme d'affaires. Il se redressa ensuite, puis annonça sur un ton neutre :

- « Des agrafes ne seront pas nécessaire. »

- « Quoi ? »

- « L'entaille n'est pas profonde. »

- « Tant mieux », fit Feilong avec soulagement. « Sait-on jamais que tu saches les poser… »

- « Mais je sais le faire… »

- « Raison de plus. »

Vu comment Asami avait pris plaisir à tailler dans la chair de sa main pour en extraire le pus, Feilong n'imaginait même pas ce qu'il pouvait faire avec des agrafes.

- « Daignerais-tu enfin me dire où je suis ? » changea-t-il de sujet en parcourant des yeux la pièce aux murs et au plafond d'un blanc immaculé. Pour un peu, il se serait cru dans une chambre froide. Il ne manquait plus que les porcs suspendus à des crochets pour parfaire l'illusion.

- « Dans un endroit loin des yeux et des oreilles indiscrètes. Si tu projettes de t'enfuir, saches qu'il te faudra marcher de longues heures à travers les bois avant de rencontrer âme qui vive. En y incluant que tu ne te perdes pas en cours de route, et si tu as la chance de ne pas périr de froid. L'hiver est très rude cette année… »

- « Merci pour l'information mais j'en jugerai par moi-même le moment venu. »

- « Encore faut-il que tu parviennes à sortir d'ici. Tu es dans les sous-sols », l'informa Asami, en souriant en coin. « Et il te faudra crocheter deux serrures pour accéder au niveau supérieur qui mène à la cave. »

- « Qui mène à la cave ? Tu veux dire que… »

- « Que tu trouves au second étage, sous terre. »

Feilong fronça considérablement ses sourcils. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée d'avoir des tonnes de béton au-dessus de la tête. Cela lui donnait l'impression effroyable d'être enterré vivant.

- « Et je peux savoir combien de cadavres sont enterrés ici ? »

- « Si tu me crées des ennuis, tu auras l'honneur d'être le premier. »

- « C'est un bonheur de l'apprendre », maugréa Feilong en fixant le mur derrière le visage de l'homme d'affaires posté devant lui.

- « Vois le bon côtés des choses, aucun fantôme ne viendra hanter tes nuits. »

Feilong lâcha un grognement :

- « Tout ça commence sérieusement à me fatiguer… »

- « Mets donc à profit les ''vacances'' que je t'offre pour te reposer. Ou fais une prière pour que je retrouve rapidement les décérébrés qui ont cru pouvoir me tuer. »

- « ''décérébrés'' ? » releva Feilong qui ne put réprimer un rire. « Le terme est bien employé, même si ce n'est pas ordinaire de l'entendre de ta bouche. Je crois que tu as passé trop de temps auprès d'Akihito, il commence à déteindre sur toi. »

Feilong crut que la température de l'air avait dégringolé de plusieurs degrés. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque courant d'air ou la panne soudaine d'un radiateur – de surcroît inexistant dans la pièce –, ce phénomène émanait de l'aura de son vis-à-vis. Ce qui amena Feilong à penser que le mafieux lui tenait toujours rigueur d'avoir ravi et posséder son jouet préféré. Ainsi, l'impassible Asami semblait avoir la rancune tenace… Une lueur maligne brilla dans les yeux du leader de Baishe. Quitte à essuyer sa colère, il avait trouvé en la personne d'Akihito le moyen d'agrémenter sa captivité aux dépens du mafieux japonais, tout en espérant obtenir les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait depuis plusieurs heures à propos du photographe. Mais pour en venir au sujet qui ne manquerait pas de fissurer l'assurance arrogante de son ennemi, il lui fallait louvoyer pour amener Akihito dans la conversation sans éveiller les soupçons.

- « Au cas où cela t'intéresserait, je t'informe qu'Akihito vit très mal ta disparition. »

- « Ce n'est que temporaire », éluda Asami sans se départi de son stoïcisme.

- « Et pourquoi l'as-tu laissé croire à ton décès ? Je vous pensais suffisamment proches pour partager tous vos petits secrets », observa narquoisement Feilong.

Une paire de ciseaux coupa d'un coup sec la gaze que l'homme d'affaires venait de sortir de son emballage stérilisé. Le morceau pendant entre son pousse et son index, Asami leva lentement un regard d'acier sur le chinois :

- « Tu t'occupes d'affaires qui ne te regardent pas. Laisse Takaba où il est… »

En termes moins châtiés, Asami lui avait littéralement dit « Fous-lui la paix ». Cette réaction était exactement ce que Feilong attendait pour aborder le fameux sujet qui fâchait. Cela n'aurait pas été exagéré de dire que Feilong se délectait de cet instant.

- « C'est sûr qu'Akihito est en de très bonnes mains depuis ta prétendue mort… Mais tu as raison, laissons-le là où il est. Goûter à un peu de chaleur comparé au bloc de glace que tu es ne peut lui faire que du bien. Je suppose que ton accident ne t'a pas fait oublier ton double… Tu sais ? Mizukiyo… ? Il m'a l'air très attentif et protecteur avec Akihito, comparé à toi qui sembles te désintéresser de son sort. Finalement, tu devrais le lui laisser. »

Comme prévu, un sourire inquiétant déforma les lèvres d'Asami :

- « Feilong… que cherches-tu à faire ? »

- « Rien de particulier », mentit celui-ci en prenant un air faussement innocent. « Je dis seulement AIE ! »

- « Ne dis plus rien ou cela pourrait t'attirer de gros ennuis », avertit Asami après avoir comprimé brutalement la gaze sur l'entaille de la tempe du chinois. Avec la même brutalité, il ajouta une bande de sparadrap, puis plongea ses yeux acérés dans ceux du chinois. « Je sais tout de l'état de Takaba pour l'avoir vu par deux fois. La première étant à ma veillée funèbre, sur le parking… »

À sa plus grande stupeur, Feilong expérimenta le proverbe ''Tel est pris qui croyait prendre''. Alors qu'il avait cru toucher un point sensible en évoquant la relation du photographe et de Mizukiyo, Asami avait littéralement inverser la situation en sa faveur. Avait-il bien dit _« À sa veillée funèbre, sur le parking »_ ? Feilong aurait pu penser qu'Asami se moquait de lui mais son expression triomphante balayait le moindre doute. Le leader de Baishe chercha alors dans ses souvenirs un homme qui aurait pu être Asami parmi la foule. Il était peut-être même passé à côté de lui sans le savoir…

- « Où étais-tu ? » interrogea-t-il, sa voix trahissant son émotion.

Mais l'homme d'affaires resta muet, gratifiant Feilong d'un irritable sourire moqueur avant de lui jeter un minuscule objet que le chinois attrapa instinctivement au vol.

- « C'est quoi ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe quant au comprimé blanc lové dans le creux de sa paume et pas si minuscule comme il l'avait cru au départ.

- « Pour ton mal de tête », répondit Asami avec désinvolture.

- « Merci… Mais je fais comment pour l'avaler sans eau ? »

Asami jeta un œil au verre entièrement vide, puis annonça en haussant légèrement ses épaules avant de passer le pas de la porte :

- « Débrouille-toi. »

Quel sale type ! songea Feilong en grinçant des dents. Sa bienveillance ne fut que de courte durée.

Un frottement métallique attira tout à coup l'attention de Feilong qui devint muet quand il vit le pied d'Asami glisser un plateau repas dans sa cellule. La porte claqua ensuite, laissant le leader de Baishe totalement décontenancé. Après quelques secondes à examiner le contenu du plateau, comprenant du ramen au porc et également une carafe d'eau, Feilong secoua doucement sa tête de droite à gauche tandis qu'un léger sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres. Cet homme était une énigme à lui tout seul. Il avait également réussi à couper court à ses provocations sur Akihito, et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte en plus. Le salopard… se dit Feilong, sans une once de méchanceté. Il n'y avait pas à dire, quelle que soit la méthode employée, Asami restait maître dans l'art de la manipulation. Au fond, il plaignait Akihito. Fréquenter un tel homme au quotidien devait être épuisant à la longue. Enfin… le jeune photographe serait malgré tout heureux de le savoir vivant.

Si pour lui la nouvelle lui avait procuré le sentiment de sortir la tête hors de l'eau, il n'imaginait même pas la réaction d'Akihito…

À suivre…

* * *

Que dire après ce chapitre ? Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses dont une qui ne plaira sûrement pas à quelques unes d'entre vous. Vous m'en avez déjà fait part dans vos messages mais, euh… hem, malheureusement c'était prévu depuis le début dans mon scénario alors je ne pouvais pas le modifier (même pour vous faire plaisir). Alors avant que vous ne m'envoyez des tomates farcies d'explosifs, n'oubliez pas que nous sommes en pleine période de Noël et qu'à Noël on pardonne tout ! :D

Pour certaines d'entre vous on se retrouve sur mon blog, quant aux autres, je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouvel épisode des aventures d'Aki et Asami (un prémisse des retrouvailles ? Mmh, peut-être).

Gros gros bisous à vous toutes et mille merci pour votre soutien et votre fidélité, malgré la lenteur de mes publications.

À bientôt ! :)


End file.
